Akuma Techou
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…HirumaxSena -HIATUS SKRIPSI-
1. Sakura Musim Semi

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah property milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…Mungkin…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**A/N**: Ini cerita pertama saya di fandom Eyeshield, karena kesibukan kuliah dan sulitnya memahami perang Batharayudha untuk bahan makalah, baru sekarang bisa di buat…hiks…TwT

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

Selamat membaca!!

**I**

**Sakura Musim Semi**

Seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan,dengan _gakuran_ (1) hitam yang membalut tubuhnya yang mungil berdiri cemas di depan gerbang SMA Deimon. Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru. Sakura yang mekar, gugur kelopaknya menjadi hujan di bawah langit biru tak berawan.

Matahari hari itu cerah, memberi keriangan pada siapapun yang berada di bawah sinrnya. Bola mata besar berwarna cokelat tua milik anak tadi menatap kartu yang berada di tangannya, membersihkannya dari kelopak bunga yang melekat karena terbawa angin. Kartu ujian yang akan menentukan satu langkah menuju masa depan, menuju sesuatu yang baru. Ia menelan ludah penuh rasa cemas.

"Sena!" Suara seorang gadis memanggil namanya dari arah kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di dekat papan pengumuman hasil ujian. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan padanya, "Di sini! Di sini!" ujar semangat,

"Ah, Mamori-neechan…" Ia berkata lega setelah sadar suara siapa tadi. Gadis semapai bermata biru itu itu berlari mendekatinhya, rambut coklat muda sebahunya menari lembut di tiap langkah. Sena yang gugup serta merta bersiap untuk pergi. Belum selangkah, gadis tadi menarik seragamnya dari belakang.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita pulang...Lagipula aku pasti gagal.." Ujarnya pesimis.

"Tidak boleh!" Mamori berkata tegas padanya. Tak lama keduanya berada di depan papan besar yang berisi nomor-nomor peserta ujian yang lulus. Sena yang panik merasa matanya berkunang-kunang. Didengarnya Mamori menyebut nomor ujiannya sembari mencari di antara deretan angka di papan.

"021…021…021"

_//Semoga lulus…//_ Anak mungil tadi memejamkan mata, jantungnya berdegup kencang menunggu hasil pencarian.

"AH! Ada 021!"

"Ah!!" Bola mata cokelat tua membelalak senang tak percaya. LULUS! Dia LULUS!

"Sena, hebat!" Mamori mengelus kepalanya dengan bangga.

"Hie…Ini pertama kalinya aku di puji setelah sepuluh tahun…" Ia bergetar senang menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena malu.

"Padahal kamu kurang dalam pelajaran Matematika dan bahasa Inggris, ini pasti karena Guru Mamori ini kan? Hihi…" Gadis itu menyikutnya canda.

"Ahaha…" Ia tertawa kecil.

"Dengan begini, Sena jadi juniorku ya?"

"Selain waktu SD dulu…"

"Sekarang bisa bersama teman lamamu yang cantik ini. Kamu pasti senang ya…" ia menyikutnya lagi, "Duh, anak yang baru lulus…"

"Aww!" Oke...yang terakhir itu sakit. Tapi, Sena tak mempermasalahkan soal itu. Toh, karena Mamori juga dia lulus. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Ahaha…iya."

"Tapi, untunglah…Sena, selamat ya…" Ia mengusap matanya

"Eh?"

"Oh, iya. Aku ambilkan buku petunjukmu dulu ya, dah!" Gadis itu berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Sena sendiri.

"Tu-tunggu…" Ia menatapnya pergi, " Tadi…Mamori-neechan menangis…"

Tak sengaja ia menangkap ada sebuah bola lonjong bergulir di tanah dari arah belakangnya. Ia terkejut_. //American Football ! Di sini ada ya?!//_ Ia mengambil bola itu dan menatapnya senang. Ini berarti ia punya kesempatan untuk mencoba olahraga yang ia kagumi akhir-akhir ini. Ia mendengar ada seseorang memanggilnya, iapun berbalik.

"Ah! Terima kasih. Bisa kau berikan bola itu? "Seorang senior berbadan besar, dengan kepala lucu seperti kastanyet bertanya ramah padanya.

_//Apa mungkin…//_ "Er…iya. Ini silakan."

"Terima kasih ya. Um..anak baru. Siapa namamu?" Senior tadi tersenyum riang.

"Ko-Kobayakawa Sena."

"Oh…begitu. Aku Kurita Ryoukan, salam kenal."

"Ah, iya…" Ia menjabat tangan seniornya tadi.

"Ng? Kurita, kau sedang apa? Ayo kita siap-siap…Oh, siapa ini?" Seorang yang sepertinya teman dari kakak tadi bertanya padanya. Sena agak curiga, seragamnya memang milik anak SMA, tapi wajahnya tidak sama sekali.

_//Lebih mirip om-om__…bukannya itu ilegal?//_ pikirnya bingung.

"Musashi! Oh,anak ini yang tadi mengambil bola. Murid baru, namanya Kobayakawa Sena. Sena-kun, ini sahabatku Musashi."

"Halo."

"Ah, salam kenal." Sena membungkuk pelan.

"Ng? Oh, ada Musashi-kun dan Kurita-kun." Mamori rupanya sudah kembali dari tempat panitia.

"Anezaki…" Keduanya memberi salam.

"Ah, Mamori-neechan!"

"Neechan? Sena-kun adiknya Anezaki?" Musashi menatapnya heran.

"Oh, bukan. Dia tetanggaku dari kecil, tapi yah..aku menganggapnya sebagai adik sih…" ujar Mamori.

"Ng, kurang lebih begitu…" Sena menjawab malu-malu.

"Oh, iya. Sena, mereka ini teman sekelasku yang ikut klub American Football, Deimon Devil Bats." Jelasnya.

"Eh?! Jadi benar ya?!" HWAA! Sungguhan! Klubnya benar-benar ada!

"Hm? Oh, iya. Dulu kau pernah bilang ingin mencobanya kan?"

"EEH?! Benar begitu Sena-kun?!" Kurita terlihat riang.

"Um!" Sena mengangguk cepat.

"Oh…apa kau pernah ikut American Football sebelumnya?" Musashi bertanya padanya.

"Belum. Dulu aku ikut lompat palang, tapi…sampai pertengahan SMP badanku tetap kecil. Jadi agak sulit juga kalu mau dilanjutkan. **(2)**"

"Oh, begitu. Berapa kecepatan larimu?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudnya lari 40Yard, sekitar 36 meter. Kalau ujian akhir biasanya ada kan? **(3)**" Jelas Kurita.

"Oh,itu ya…Terakhir kali sih, 5 detik."

"Woah! Cukup cepat ya!"

"Hee…lihat Sena. Katanya kau cepat." Mamori menggodanya.

"Kalau rajin latihan mungkin bisa diperpendek sampai 2 detik lagi." Musashi menimbang-nimbang.

"A...Aku akan berusaha, jadi sekretaris juga tak apa. Bolehkah aku ikut bergabung?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Eh? Sena, tidak apa-apakah? Olahraga itu berbahaya…" Mamori berkata cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Percaya padaku deh…"

"WAAAA! Tentu saja! Ya, Musashi?!" Mata seniornya itu terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Selamat datang di klub American Football Deimon." Musashi menjabat tangannya

"HORE! Anggota ketiga Devil Bats! Kita ke Christmas Bowl sama-sama ya!" Ia memutar-mutar anak mungil itu dengan riang. Christmas Bowl! Sena tahu itu ajang terbesar, itu impian para pemain Amefuto di SMA!

"Oh, kami harus membereskan ruangan klub. Sampai nanti ya."

"Dah, Sena-kun, sampai jumpa!" Kurita melambaikan tangannya sebelum menyusul Musashi pergi ke ruangan klubnya.

"Dah…" Ia balas melambai. _//Hore! Akhirnya bisa coba main juga! Eh, tapi…//_

"Wah…Sena. Baguslah mereka yang jadi teman pertamamu. Orang-orang yang baik loh…" Mamori tersenyum bangga pada Sena yang kini berwajah keheranan..

"Anu..Mamori-neechan, kenapa Kurita-san bilang kalau aku anggota ketiga?"

"Ah,itu...Klub Amefuto Deimon, memang kurang populer. Belum ada penghargaan dan kalau bertanding masih meminjam bantuan dari klub lain."

"Eh?! Kenapa begitu?"

"Hm…Keluarga Musashi-kun memiliki perusahaan kontraktor dan ayahnya jatuh sakit. Karena ikut membantu ayahnya, ia tak begitu aktif. Hanya Kurita yang benar-benar menjadi anggota penuh. Sebenarnya menyenangkan, tapi olahraga ini cukup keras. Sulit juga menarik anggota yang bersifat tetap dan masuk dengan keinginan sendiri."

"Umm…begitu ya…" Sena mengagguk paham. Selain keras, olahraga ini cukup mahal. Kalau tidak ada hasil, mana mungkin diakui_. //Melihat dari usaha mereka mempertahankan klub dan dari reaksi Kurita-san tadi…mereka benar-benar menyukai Amefuto.// _

"Sena?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kalau sudah diputuskan, berjuang terus ya." Mamori menyemangati.

"Un!" Ia mengangguk paham. Syukurlah ia berhasil masuk Deimon. Tak sabar rasanya untuk cepat-cepat masuk sekolah.

Hari itu cerah, kelopak sakura masih tertiup angin musim semi…Dan tak ada yang tahu bahwa selama dua bulan ke depan, kehidupannya akan mengalami perubahan besar….

**TBC…**

**(((1x21)))**

**(1**) Gakuran itu seragam sekolah untuk anak lelaki di Jepang, biasanya kita lihat yang lehernya tinggi, bajunya lengan panjang , kancingnya perak/emas, dan warna seragamnya hitam.

**(2) **Saya sempat ikut lompat palang di SMA. Badan saya memang ga tinggi *158*, tp saya bisa sampai anak cowo yang perkembangannya pesat di usia 15(SMA), faktor tinggi cukup berperan dibanding dengan lompatan kaki. Walau memang, kalau semakin kuat lompatan, bisa mengalahkan pemilik badan tinggi. Tapi, kenyataannya itu sulit . Saya masukkan kemampuan Sena waktu SMP dalam bidang ini untuk Devil Bat Dive di chapter nanti.

**(3) **Saya waktu UAS SMP ada loh...kalian ada ga? XD

Review, saran, maupun request dengan senang hati akan diterima…

**N/B:** Cuma aku aja, atau emang Daisuke Niwa ama Sena itu mirip ya? Soalnya saya sempet ketuker..XD

**HR**


	2. Langit Biru

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah property milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…Mungkin…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balasan review!**

**-Akatsumi :** Adhuh...aku masih 18 kok...Yaoinya ntar ya, Harap SABAR...

**-Raikou : **Makasih banyak..Soal ejaan, mohon maaf..ntar semoga lebih baik. Sastra? Banyak yang nyangka gitu tapi saya kuliah di jurusan Psikologi…Bharatayuda ini untuk kajian filsafat dan nilai moral. Ditularin ma Reiforizza n Saint-Chimaira. Coba kamu baca Mahabharata secara lengkap, keren loh! Dan…soal Hiruma. Di mana ya? ehehe...Yaoi? iya…

**-Dani D'Mile: **Iya diganti nyaris amat total. (berkhayal kalau Hiruma ga ada di Deimon, kayanya damaaaaaaii banget..)Oh, Musashi ? itu karena saya kepikiran, lebih ngaco klo dia berhenti sekolah, trus masih bisa maen di Devil Bats, yang jelas2 harus murid Deimon yang aktif.(secara logis, harusnya dy ga naik kelas, bahkan GA BOLEH masuk alias DO karena dah lewat pertengahan tahun ajaran dengan absen alpha. Ini klo di versi aslinya..)

..Klo kata Otawara n Munakata c "Hal kecil jangan dipikirkan...XD"

**Trims untuk semuanya!!**

YOSH! Mulai!

**II**

**Langit Biru**

Matahari masih pucat di langit jernih tak berawan. Udara segar dan suasana yang tenang di kediaman Kobayakawa membuat anak lelaki di rumah itu malas untuk membuka matanya.

_**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!**_

"Ngh…ngantuk…" Sena menggeliat di bawah selimutnya. Tangannya mencari-cari untuk mematikan weker yang berdering di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menguap, lalu menggosok matanya sebelum mengadah untuk melihat sang penunjuk waktu. "Jam berapa se-"

**ENAM?!**

"GYAAAA! Aku terlambat latihan !" Teriaknya panik lalu buru-buru berganti pakaian dan berlari ke ruang depan. Didengarnya kucingnya Pitt, mendesis marah karena ekornya tak sengaja terinjak sewaktu berbelok turun dari tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sena! Kau mau sarapan dulu?" Terdengar suara ibunya memanggilnya dari ruang keluarga ketika ia melewatinya.

"Ah, di bekal saja, Ma!" Jawabnya sembari berkutat dengan tali sepatunya.

"Nah, Sena. Ini bekalmu. Yang giat di sekolah ya…" Di sampingnya, Ibunya membawa kotak bekal bento untuk sarapan pagi. Sena tersenyum sebelum mengapit kotak bentonya.

"Aku berangkat !" Ujarnya buru-buru lalu berlari menuju sekolah.

**(((1x21)))**

Tepat sebelum gerbang depan, suara seorang yang sangat familiar memanggilnya. "Sena! Pagi!"

Anak lelaki itu berbalik. "Mamori-neechan…Pagi." Ujarnya tersenyum.

"Duh, lihat. Dasimu miring tuh." Mamori cepat-cepat membetulkan letak dasinya. Seperti seorang kakak pada adik kesayangannya.

"Ungh..i-iya." Sena tersipu.

"Oh, ya. Tumben Sena pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah. Ada apa?"

"Hari ini ada latihan di klub dan giliranku piket pagi." **(1) **

"He…begitu ya. Bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa pendapatmu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh! Kurita-san baik sekali, dia mau mengajariku pelan-pelan soal peraturan Amefuto. Kalau, Musashi-san, dia sih pendiam, tapi banyak memberiku saran dan membantuku dalam latihan. Dua-duanya orang-orang hebat!" Ujarnya riang.

"He….Sepertinya kali ini tidak apa-apa ya. Jangan seperti dulu lagi. Ketemu orang-orang yang hanya menyuruhmu seperti pembantu."

_**GLUP!**_

" Ah..i-itu…" _//Gawat…//_

"Yuk, aku duluan. Ada rapat komite untuk kegiatan mingguan. Dah, Sena…"

"U-Un!" Ia mengangguk ragu. "Yosh! Ayo semangat!"

**(((1x21)))**

Seusai latihan pagi dengan Kurita dan Musashi, Sena buru-buru mandi dan mengganti seragam _football-_nya. Kegiatan pagi harinya belum selesai. Hari ini, gilirannya piket. Piket di pagi hari berarti menyapu lantai, mengganti air untuk bunga, mengecek persediaan kapur, dan kalau sempat membersihkan jendela kelas. Hal ini sudah dibiasakan sejak sekolah dasar. Namun, ada satu hal yang berbeda dengan kondisi kelasnya itu.

Televisi.

Ia sempat bertanya pada Kurita, yang dulu ada di kelas yang sama. Katanya televisi itu biasanya dipakai sebagai alat bantu pelajaran tapi karena suatu hal sebelum dipindahkan sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru. Pihak sekolah menganggap tidak perlu agar tidak sulit kalau nanti butuh lagi, jadi dibiarkan saja. Hanya stop kontaknya yang dicabut, agar tidak sembarangan dinyalakan. Kelas lain juga ada, hanya saja tidak ditaruh di kelas. Kalau butuh saja baru dikeluarkan.

_//Jadi intinya mereka malas mengeluarkannya dari kelas…// _Sena menghela napas pendek_. //Ada-ada saja…tapi memang sih, murid-murid menganggapnya ini sebagai ciri khas kelas kami…// _pikirnya lagi.

"Sena. Aku ambil air dulu untuk bunga. Kau giliran menyapu ya?"

"Iya, silakan." Jawabnya setelah membereskan kapur dan menghapus papan tulis. Ia mengambil sapu yang ditinggalkan temannya dan mulai membersihkan bagian depan lantai kelas. Selesai menyapu lantai di bawah meja guru, ia yang mengangkat kepalanya menangkap sesuatu yang terjepit di sela antara televisi dan tembok kelas. _//Ng? Apa itu?//_ Ia bangkit dan menyelipkan tangan kecilnya, mengambil benda yang terjepit tadi.

"Oh, buku ya? " Gumamnya sebelum mengerenyit keheranan. Itu adalah buku saku tua bersampul kulit berwarna hitam, ada tulisan kuno yang tak bisa dibacanya pada bagian depan, dan dibelakangnya ada siluet kelelawar. _//Wua…kelihatannya seram…//_ Ia membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

Kosong.

"Milik siapa ya? Tidak ada namanya." Dibukanya lagi lembar lainnya. Kosong lagi. Diperiksanya satu persatu dan hasilnya nihil. Buku itu kosong. Tidak ada isinya. _//Atau mungkin ditulis oleh tinta transparan.// _pikirnya heran.

"Oi, Sena. Kau sudah selesai?" Temannya yang tadi sudah kembali setelah mengisi vas bunga dengan air.

"Ah, iya…Ng, apa buku ini punyamu?" Ia mengangkat buku yang ditemukannya tadi. Anak itu menggeleng.

"Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Di balik televisi."

"Oh, mungkin milik kakak kelas yang dulu menempati kelas ini. Coba saja tanya mereka."

"Iya, kau benar. Sebelum masuk nanti kutanyakan deh…" Ujarnya sembari memandang buku di tangannya.

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Sena buru-buru menanyakan kepemilikan buku itu. Ia paling tidak suka menyimpan barang milik orang lain terlalu lama.

"Eh? Buku?" Ujar Kurita ketika mendengar ceritanya. "Hm, tunggu sebentar ya." Ia berbalik dari muka pintu, dan berteriak pada teman-teman sekelasnya. "Hei! Apa diantara kalian ada yang merasa memiliki buku ini. Tertinggal di balik televisi." Tanyanya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku yang diberikan Sena.

"Oh, itu milikku! Kucari kemana-mana!" Seseorang menjawab dari kursi belakang dan berjalan menuju tempat Kurita.

"Wah, syukurlah!" Sena bergumam senang. Akhirnya pemiliknya ketemu! Ia membungkuk dan bersiap pergi, ketika kakak kelas berambut cepak itu berkata pelan.

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Ujar anak itu sembari membuka-buka halamannya. "Ini…memang persis punyaku. Tapi milikku ada isinya, aku menulis lagu untuk bandku di dalamnya. Yang ini tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya."

"EH?! Tapi, waktu kutemukan memang tidak ada isinya kok…" Sena menjelaskan.

"Hm, kalau dilihat-lihat lagi. Ini bukan milikku. Bagian depannya tidak ada huruf kuno seperti ini, lagipula di lihat dari kertasnya saja ini terlalu tua. Milikku itu baru setahun juga takkan seperti ini." Kakak itu menyerahkan buku tadi kembali padanya sebelum duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Oh..begitu ya." Ia menunduk lesu.

"Yah, karena Sena-kun yang menemukannya. Itu jadi milikmu. Lagipula itu kosong. Mungkin seseorang menjatuhkan buku itu dan lupa memakainya. Kalaupun dikembalikan, tampaknya lebih baik beli buku baru ya?" Kurita memandang buku tua ditangannya. Sebelum memberikannya pada pemuda mungil itu.

"Iya juga sih…" Terdengar bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Sena menghela napas pendek. _// Mau bagaimana lagi? Ya sudahlah, untuk sementara ini kubawa pulang saja deh.//_ Ia menyelipkan buku itu di saku kemeja sekolahnya."Ah, Terima kasih, Kurita-san! Maaf merepotkan!"

"Ya, sama-sama. Dah, Sena-kun! Jangan lupa latihan besok ya!"

**(((1x21)))**

Hari ini…Sena berharap waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Mengapa? Karena hari ini tidak ada Matematika. Itu berarti hari ini ketiga orang berandalan di kelasnya akan masuk. Dan jika bel istirahat berbunyi, itu sama tandanya bahwa 'hari penindasan Sena' telah dimulai. Ia memainkan penanya dengan cemas dan berusaha fokus pada pelajaran biologi di papan tulis. Gurunya menulis tentang kegunaan _oligosaccarin_ dan _brasinosteroid_ pada tumbuhan**.(2)**

Ia mencuri pandang pada trio yang duduk beberapa bangku di belakangnya, dilihatnya Togano sibuk dengan _manga-_nya seperti biasa, Kuroki sedang main game di PSP, dan Jumonji? Walau kelihatannya ia ongkang-ongkang kaki saja, tapi matanya terfokus pada papan tulis. Sena mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali fokus pada papan tulis. Ia menelan ludah. Tak sampai lima menit, bel sekolah tanda istirahat berbunyi. Disambut riang oleh para murid yang suntuk dengan pelajaran, namun derita bagi Sena yang babak belur tidaknya ditentukan saat itu.

_//Oke..ayo cepat…kita ka-//_

"Oi, Sena.." Di dengarnya suara Jumonji memanggilnya.

_//Tidak sempat…// _ratapnya dalam hati.

"Halo, Sena-kun. Bagaimana kalau seperti biasanya kau membantu kami selayaknya sahabat yang baik?" Kuroki mendekatinya dan menyandarkan sikunya dengan santai di bahu kecil anak berambut coklat itu.

_//Sahabat…yang benar saja…// _"Tapi aku…" Ia berusaha menolak dengan halus.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Togano melirik tajam dari balik _manga_-nya.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu pergilah belikan kami roti. Kami tunggu di atap sekolah." **(4)** Ketiganya tertawa mengejek sebelum berbalik pergi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Kenapa kantin tidak menyediakan lebih banyak cadangan makanan?! Kami para remaja membutuhkan nutrisi untuk tumbuh dan berkembang! Apalagi dengan banyaknya klub olahraga, harusnya mereka memberikan cakupan yang cukup toh?!

Sepanjang jalannya menuju atap sekolah, mungkin hal itu yang dipikirkan oleh sekretaris Devil Bats ini. Dari jauh dilihatnya ketika trio berandalan itu bersandar santai di pagar kawat.

"Ro-Rotinya habis." Ujarnya gugup.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?!"

"Ma-maaf."

"Heh, kau pikir bisa selesai dengan maaf saja?!" Kuroki merenggut leher kemejanya dari depan. Ia meringis karena tercekik.

"Kau kan bisa beli di dekat stasiun?" Jumonji mematahkan buku-buku jarinya, bersiap melepas tinju.

"Ho…si cebol ini berani juga tidak menuruti perintah kita.." Togano menendang perutnya.

"Uhk!" _//Oh, tidak…lagi-lagi…//_

Singkat kata, hari itu sekali lagi menjadi bagian dari memori buruknya tentang sekolah. Mungkin lima menit, entah sepuluh menit. Sena tidak tahu, tapi rasa sakitnya membuat ia tak bisa berpikir soal itu lagi. Sampai mereka akhirnya berhenti.

"Cih...Biar tahu rasa." Togano menyepat, sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Seperti biasa. Menyenangkan main-main dengan anak bodoh macam ini." Kuroki terkikik.

"Tunggu dulu. Ini belum selesai, dia tidak membelikan makan siang, jadi kita ambil saja uangnya." Pemuda dengan baret di pipinya itu mengusulkan sambil merogoh saku seragam Sena. Sena hanya bisa menepisnya lemas sambil meringis menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "Diam kau." Jumonji akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Hanya segitu?" Togano menghitungnya dengan kecewa.

"Oh, lihat saku sebelah kanannya. Jumonji, coba kau ambil." Kuroki menunjuk saku kanan kemeja anak yang kini terbaring meringkuk di depannya.

Jumonji mengangkat alis begitu melihat benda apa itu. "Cih, hanya buku. Kosong lagi." Ia melemparnya di dekat kepala Sena.

"Tidak berguna. Sudahlah. Yuk, aku mau makan ramen." Ajak Togano sambiil melangkah pergi.

"Dah, Sena. Besok tolong bantu kami lagi ya." Kuroki terkikik bersama teman-tamannya dan meninggalkan anak lelaki itu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sena menggelung memegangi perutnya setelah beberapa saat. _//Sakit….//_ Ia meringis, sebelum kemudian mencoba untuk duduk. "Ukh…" Kepalanya berkunang-kunang namun ia mencoba bertahan agar tidak pingsan.

Bersandar lemas di pagar kawat itu, ia berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa energinya untuk bangkit. Masih terduduk, dia menyeret buku yang ditemukannya tadi pagi dengan satu tangan. Membuka-bukanya sambil menggeleng tak percaya, ia tertawa ironis mengingat masa-masa SMPnya. "Haha…aku tak percaya. Masih ada barang yang tersisa. Walau hanya buku tua yang kutemukan tadi pagi. Sejak dulu…habis semua…"

Ia meringis lagi. Meletakkan buku yang kini terbuka di pahanya sementara kedua kakinya diluruskan agar lebih rileks. "Auch…"

Rupanya usaha olahraganya selama ini belum cukup. Ia tak bisa lari cukup cepat karena pasti tertangkap. Badannya kecil, tak pandai beladiri, dan lawannya selalu berbadan dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Selain itu, ia masih memiliki kesalahan fatal, rasa takut yang menghambatnya untuk berubah.

"Kepalaku pusing…." Dirabanya pelipisnya yang membengkak. Ia mendesis sakit ketika tangannya diangkat dan setengah menggelung agar mengurangi rasa sakit.

_**CLAK!**_

"Eh?"

_**CLAK!**_

"Oh tidak…" Dilihatnya kertas di halaman buku tua itu tertetesi darah. Bau besi. "GAH! Apa hidungku patah?" Tadi tidak terasa sakit, mungkin mati rasa. Ia menggosok pelan tulang hidungnya. "AWW!"

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Sena menutup buku itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku seragamnya. Bangkit perlahan, melingkarkan jarinya pada sela-sela pagar, dan berusaha agar berdiri tegak. Kini berdiri bersandar pada pagar, ia mengambil saputangannya dan mengelap darah di hidungnya. _//Harus dibersihkan sebelum masuk kelas…//_

Untungnya pelajaran terakhir hari itu kimia dasar dan karena mereka sudah mengambil uangnya, sudah lebih dari cukup alasan mereka untuk membolos. Satu keuntungan baginya takkan bertemu mereka lagi hari ini. Dengan gontai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar yang menuju atap. Terhuyung menjaga keseimbangan agar tak terjatuh dari anak tangga.

Langit biru hari ini tapi kelabu baginya…

**TBC…**

**(((1x21)))**

**(1)** Kalau kalian bingung dengan _timeline_: Aslinya, hari pertama sekolah itu waktu Hiruma ngeliat dia lari di depan Konbini SonSon. Besoknya paginya itu waktu waktu Sena dipaksa pake seragam Eyeshield sambil di ancem. Lusanya hari pertama latihan yang ada tes larinya. Dalam waktu 3 hari, saya rasa dah ada namanya stuktur organisasi kelas n piket. Okeh? Sip!

**(3) **Ini pelajaran saya kelas 3 SMA semester I, tapi saya rasa kalian lebih sering belajar tentang hormone _auksin,sitokinin,giberelin_, dsb....Yah, sedikit belajar deh:

_oligosaccarin_ itu berguna untuk memicu pertahanan patogen/imunitas, sedangkan _brastinosteroid_ untuk perkembangan tumbuhan secara normal.

**(4)** Referensi dari Eyeshield chapter 0. Saya ga demen desain chara Sena disini, tp suka cara Hiruma ngancem Sena supaya masuk klubnya. Otak Yaoiku riang…XD

Oh, ya satu lagi: TERNYATA INTUISI SAYA SEBAGAI **YAOI-Ou!** ITU BENER!!! Seiyuu-nya **Niwa Daisuke **dan** Sena Kobayakawa** itu orang yang **sama**!! GWAHAHA!! Pantesan pas nonton ES21 maupun baca manganya, Sena terasa familiar banget! Saya dah curiga dari awal!…Banzai! Hiwatari ama Daisuke, Hiruma ama Sena! (klo edit2 video buat nuker kalimatnya, Eyeshield bisa jadi anime penuh hint shonen ai!)...Sialan, inilah yang disebut naluri fujoshi..kekekke…XD

Review dan saran akan sangat menghibur saya…(Sedang muram karena kuis PsikoDiagnostik I-nya parah...)

**HR**


	3. Bayang Kelabu Malam

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…Mungkin…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balesan review!**

**Akatsumi, Raikou, Dani D'Mile, dan Nana-chan(yang reviewnya juga lewat FS):**

Karena semua reviewnya hanya minta satu hal yang penting jadi barengan aja ya? Iya Hiruma dimunculin di sini...^^; Trus yang komen soal Sena yg babak belur, ntar dibalesin kok...dan soal jalan cerita, ini campuran dari manga n anime...bahkan amat mungkin klo saya masukkin gamenya juga..

Terima kasih atas segala dukungannya, mohon bantuannya lagi ya!

Selamat membaca!

**III**

**Bayang Kelabu Malam**

Hari itu berakhir dengan lancar untuk Sena. Setelah mengompres lebam lukanya dan menghentikan pendarahan, ia dengan cemas kembali ke kelas. Hela lega ketika ia melihat trio berandalan itu pergi membolos sampai akhir jam sekolah. Mamori juga ada rapat komite, itu artinya dia tak perlu berbohong untuk menutupi alasan mengapa ia babak belur. Ia tak suka membuatnya khawatir, Mamori terlalu baik padanya selama ini.

Lunglai ia menyeret kakinya agar cepat sampai di rumah. Senja telah tiba, jingga keemasan menandakan malam sebentar lagi. Sena berdoa agar orang tuanya belum pulang. Bisa-bisa ia diceramahi lagi kalau terlihat….kacau seperti ini. Walau keduanya tak seprotektif Mamori, Sena tahu mereka selalu khawatir karena tubuhnya yang kecil untuk anak seusianya membuatnya sering jadi sasaran anak berandalan di sekolahnya. Melamun sepanjang jalan membuatnya tak sadar is sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku pulang." Ujarnya sembari membuka pintu. Dilihatnya rumahnya gelap. Sepatu orang tuanya juga tak ada. _//Masih kerja….// _Ia merasa lega melihatnya. Setelah menyalakan lampu, ia mengecek catatan yang ditinggalkan mamanya di kulkas dapur.

_**Ada makanan untukmu di meja,ada bahan makanan lain di kulkas kalau tak cukup. Mama dapat shift malam. Papa kerja lembur. Istirahat yang cukup, kunci pintunya, dan jangan lupa belajar ya. Salam sayang, Mama**_**.**

Ia melihat _onigiri_ yang ada di sisi dapur dan menatapnya sejenak. _//Kurasa aku harus masak…// _Pikirnya sambil mengemil _onigiri_ yang ditinggalkan dan mengecek isi kulkas. Hari ini tak ada tugas rumah, jadi artinya dia bisa benar-benar istirahat memulihkan dirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dulu sebelum makan malam. Sedikit mengantuk, ia naik ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya Pitt menggelung di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menaruh tasnya di dekat tempat tidur dan buku catatan yang ia temukan tadi di meja belajar.

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil piyama dan handuk, sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi. Sena menghela lega ketika air hangat membasuh tubuhnya yang kaku. Dirasakannya bengkaknya mulai mereda, nyaman rasanya, dan hening di kamar mandi itu membuatnya matanya berat. Tak sadar perlahan ia terlelap berselimut bening air.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan….dan Sena tak sadar, itu belum selesai. Di kamarnya, di atas meja belajar, buku catatan tua bersampul hitam dari kulit berpendar lembut keunguan.

**(((1x21)))**

Usai mandi (yang nyaris membuatnya mati tenggelam karena ketiduran) dan mengobati lukanya, anak berambut merah kecokelatan itu memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya untuk membawa Pitt menemaninya di dapur. Sepi juga kalau masak dan makan sendirian. Kadang ia berharap memilki saudara untuk menemaninya kalau orang tuanya sedang pergi dan ia ditinggal sendirian.

"Pitt?" Ia memanggil kucingnya.

"HISSSSSSSSSS!" Sena terheran, kucingnya mendesis takut dan menggelung di ujung tempat tidur. Ia menggendong kucingnya dan mengelus-elus berusaha menenangkannya. _//Dia kenapa sih?//_

"Kobayakawa Sena?"

"Hiie…!" Mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang yang menyebut namanya membuatnya otomatis berbalik panik dan memeluk Pitt lebih erat. Ia terkejut akan apa yang didapatinya.

Ada seorang pemuda berdiri di sana…umurnya mungkin satu atau dua tahun diatasnya, kulit pucat langsat, rambutnya berwarna pirang bermodel _spike, _tinggi semapai dalam balutan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam, kakinya yang ramping terlihat dari celana kulit hitam yang membentuknya, telinganya runcing, dan sepasang anting hitang tertindik pada masing-masing sisi. Dan bola matanya…hijau tosca, tajam, dan terlihat mengintimidasi. Bayang cahaya rembulan dari jendela menunjukkan garis maskulin di wajahnya yang oval. Seringainya memperlihatkan deretan gigi taringnya yang rapi.

_// Eh?! Taring?!// _

"K-kau…siapa?! Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?!" Ujarnya panik. Ia ingat betul tak ada orang yang datang ke rumahnya sewaktu ia pulang tadi. Dan kamarnya ada di lantai dua! Jadi bagaimana mungkin...? _//Jangan-jangan perampok….Aduh gawat….// _Pikirannya buyar ketika didengarnya pemuda tadi berbicara,

"Kau yang memanggilku, kan?" Ia menjawab bosan sambil menunjuknya. Sena menatap heran.

"Eh?" Pemuda itu menunjukkan buku catatan yang ada di tangannya.

"AH! Itu yang kutemukan tadi pagi !" Ia tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu, "Apa kau pemiliknya? Maaf aku membawanya tanpa ijin, aku tak berniat mengam-"

"Kau yang menemukannya, Chibi? " ujarnya dingin.

"I-iya." Ujarnya terbata. Dilihatnya pemuda di depannya membuka halaman buku tadi dan membaca. _//Tunggu dulu….'membaca' ?//_

"Hm…Kobayakawa Sena. Umur 15 tahun..," Pemuda itu mengerenyit ,"Chibi, kau terlihat seperti anak berumur 13 tahun."

"Hei! Tidak sopan!"

"Anak yang paling sering di tindas di sekolah sejak TK dan seringkali jadi pesuruh. Hanya pernah di cium oleh dua wanita seumur hidupnya, Mamori yang menganggapnya sebagai adik kesayangannya dan ibunya sendiri. Rela mengorbankan waktu liburan demi mengantri video game terbaru…." **(1)**

Sena ternganga. _//Apa-apaan dia?! Kenapa bisa?! //_

"Ditolak oleh cinta pertamanya karena tinggi badannya dan…. "

"WUAA! WUAA! STOP!"

"…hm?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?! Memangnya kau _stalker_ ?!" Sena gelagapan. Gawat sekali kalau benar orang ini _stalker_…Banyak cerita tak menyenangkan tentang penguntit obsesif macam mereka dan para korbannya. Ia menelan ludah.

"Tentu aku tahu. Semuanya tertulis disini." Ia memperlihatkan halaman yang buku catatan tadi dengan santai.

_//Kenapa ada isinya?! Bukannya tadi kosong?//_ Sena lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat ada nama-nama lain tertulis disana, dengan catatan tentang rahasia-rahasia terbesar mereka. Dengan SANGAT LENGKAP. _//Buku apa ini ? Apa benar yang tadi pagi ?!//_ Belum selesai membaca, buku itu sudah direbutnya lagi. "Ah!"

"Jadi…apa maumu memanggilku?" Ia bertanya lagi, setelah menyelipkan buku catatan itu di saku celananya.

"Apa maksudmu aku memanggilmu?! Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa kau dan kenapa bisa berada di kamarku! Ini lantai dua dan tak ada pohon untuk memanjat! ".

Pemuda itu menatapnya sebelum menjawab." Hiruma Youichi." Ia mendekati Sena dengan santai. Dirasakannya Pitt menggeliat kencang dan kabur melompat dari pelukannya. Sena melangkah mundur. Ada aura yang aneh di sekitar penyusup itu.

"Dan aku adalah iblis." Ia menyeringai.

**(((1x21)))**

Iblis…dia bilang dirinya iblis. Sena terbelalak menatapnya kebingungan tak percaya. Kalaupun benar, setidaknya itu menjelaskan telinganya yang runcing dan taringnya yang tak wajar.

"Buktinya apa?" Sena curiga ia berbohong. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya terseenyum tipis. Ada pendaran ungu dari dirinya sebelum ia membungkukkan bahunya sedikit dan…

"HIE!" Tak sadar ia menjerit kecil. Hitam berkilat bagai sayap kelelawar besar, ujungnya runcing, kerangka tipis terlihat menjari. "A-ap-apa….kena…"

"Kau sekarang percaya, Kuso-chibi?"

TAPI…itu tetap tak menjelaskan dari mana ia berasal dan mengapa…

"Buku ini." Ujarnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sena yang menatapnya heran sekaligus ketakutan. Ia berpikir cepat. Buku, kemunculan iblis secara tiba-tiba di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, dan mengapa ia tahu tentang dirinya.

"Ja-jadi maksudmu….ka-kau berasal dari dalam buku itu? Semacam di segel dan kini muncul dihadapanku untuk…" Ia menelan ludah. "...menghukumku?" kata terakhirnya keluar dengan suara kecil ketakutan. Kenapa ini selalu terjadi padanya?! Ia masih ingin hidup!

"Kekeke….Salah dan benar." Sayap hitam itu terlipat dan langsung menghilang, memberikan perawakan 'manusia normal' seperti semula ketika Hiruma mendekatinya selangkah lagi.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Ia memberanikan diri bertanya dan otomatis melangkah mundur.

"Aku memang di segel di buku itu. Tapi aku muncul bukan untuk menghukummu…Mungkin. " Ia terkikik lagi.

_//Mungkin?!// _"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin aku memanggilmu? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa!" Sena ingin kabur, tapi kakinya seolah membeku di tempat.

"Kau memberikan darahmu di buku ini, kan?" tanyanya.

"Darah?" Sena mengingat lagi. _//GYAAA! Darah yang di atap itu!! // _Ia meratap_._ Konyol sekali jika kau memanggil iblis dengan darah mimisan. Sungguh bodoh, idiot, ceroboh. Orang pun takkan bersimpati pada keburukan nasibmu namun justru menertawakanmu. Ini sebabnya ia tak suka memegang barang tanpa pemilik. Dan kini entah apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk itu padanya. "A-aku tak sengaja. Waktu itu…sungguh..."

Hiruma mendekatinya lagi. Sena terjebak, kakinya berbenturan dengan sisi tempat tidur. " Masa bodoh, kuso chibi. Asal kau tahu saja, ini artinya kau membuat perjanjian denganku... Tapi, sebagai gantinya kau mendapat tiga permintaan yang menjadi hakmu karena telah membebaskanku selama kontrak ini. Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan, dua yang lainnya... kalau aku mau." Ia menjelaskan dengan lancar. Melipat tangannya sembari terkikik.

"RUGI !" _//Apa-apaan ini? Ini seperti kisah jin lampu!//_ Sena terlampau bingung dan panik hingga tak jelas ekspresi atau tindakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam benaknya yang membuat lidahnya kaku.

"Setidaknya ada satu.." Hiruma menguap bosan. Jelas ia terbiasa dengan keadaan macam ini. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang melakukan perjanjian dengannya? Sena tak mau tahu soal itu.

"Lalu sisanya bagaimana?! Dan apa maksudnya tugasmu?" Sena makin cemas. Perasaannya tak enak. Dilihatnya Hiruma menyeringai licik.

"Yah..selama permintaan lainnya tidak dikabulkan, aku akan terus terikat kontrak denganmu. Dengan kata lain, aku akan ada di dunia ini, sejauh apapun kau pergi. Aku akan tahu dimana kau berada karena darahmu ada padaku. Dan karena aku sudah lama tidak main-main di dunia manusia…" Ia mendekat lagi, Sena yang tak bisa mundur jatuh terduduk di atas kasurnya. "Jangan harap kau cepat-cepat bebas ya… "

"Bohong…" Ia menghela lemas. Tiba-tiba saja ada ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya. Dengan ini ia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya semula. "Kalau begitu kuharap kau segera kembali ke dalam buku!" Yea! Dia memang jenius! Tapi apa yang dikatakan Hiruma berikutnya mematikan kegembiraannya.

"Kontrak yang sudah dibuat tak bisa dibatalkan, kecuali jika kau memberikan 'dirimu' padaku untuk satu malam ketika bulan penuh." Hiruma menjawab sambil membuat gesture kutipan dengan jarinya pada kata 'dirimu'.

Sadar apa artinya itu, Sena bangkit dengan panik. "EEEEH! Yang benar saja?! Kau tidak lihat kalau aku ini laki-laki?!" Kesalahan fatal karena iblis itu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memegang dagunya dan berbisik di telinga kirinya. "He-hei...lepas-" Bola mata cokelat melebar ketika lengan ramping yang satunya lagi melingkar di pinggangnya. _//Hwaaa! Apa yang dia lakukan?!// _

"Benar kok…Aku tidak peduli yang manapun asalkan sesuai seleraku. Lagipula kau cukup manis…" Wajahnya merah padam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang biasa kucingnya lakukan kalau sedang bermanja-manja padanya. Hiruma menjilat sepanjang tulang pipinya, napas hangat di atas kulit lembab membuat keadaan Sena makin parah.

"Kalau dipikir lagi, baru kali ini manusia sepertimu yang memanggilku. Biasanya kakek nenek brengsek dan orang-orang jelek yang rakus. Kurasa denganmu akan menyenangkan…" Pemuda mungil itu kini merasa wajahnya makin panas, ia menggeliat tak nyaman berusaha melepaskan diri. Iblis itu berbisik pelan menggodanya, "Kau mau coba?"

Sena begidik dan berusaha lepas, "Hi-Hiruma-san..."rintihnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak mungkin mau melakukakan...ehm, 'hal' itu. DIA MASIH NORMAL!!!_ . _Hiruma tampak tak peduli dengan geliatannya dan berbisik melanjutkan,

"Kalau kau membuatku kesal, aku tinggal mengancam atau memberimu balasan yang setimpal. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, bahkan tentang siapa saja yang aku inginkan. Aku bisa membocorkan rahasia terbesar kalian dan berbuat kasar jika perlu demi mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." Iblis itu mengadah dan menatapnya lurus dengan pandangan licik. Hijau tosca terlihat berkilat terpantul cahaya lembut rembulan.

"Jadi, Chibi…. Bersiap-siaplah jadi budakku…kekkeke…"

Sena memucat mendengarnya sebelum melakukan suatu hal paling wajar ketika seseorang berada dalam situasi dan kondisi seperti ini.

Ia pingsan.

_**Ano hi futari de, mita kiseki ga**_

_**Kore kara mo zutto, tsuzuki masu youni…**_

_**(2)**_

**TBC…**

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1) **Tentang game itu ada di Eyeshield chapter 0.

**(2)** Lirik lagu yang seiyuu Hiruma nyanyiin…tentang cinta, genre pop campur ska, suaranya enak…Cuma…imejnya jadi gak nyambung…XD

YA-HA!!

JADI!!! BAGI KALIAN PARA FUJOSHI!!! Mau service atau request pairing? AYO REVIEW!!

**HR **


	4. Embun Pagi

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…Mungkin…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balesan review!**

**Aya-chan: **Hush! Masa disebut begitu?? Hehe…XD Yang HOT itu gimana? Saya coba liat dulu ya...Jumonji ama Sena pending, oke? Liat momennya dulu.

**Nana-chan**: Agon ya? Oke juga tuh, boleh deh…tp masih lama kayanya, ini masih awal2 cerita loh..sabar ok?

**Dani: **hehe…emang dasar iblis. ShinRaba? Hm, coba di pending dulu ya…

Makasih banyak buat semua!! Mohon maaf di chapter lalu banyak misspell, saya terhanyut nulis adegannya c..XD

Selamat membaca!!

**IV**

**Embun Pagi**

_**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!**_

_**KLEK!**_

"Unh….iya…" Sena bergumam lelah._ //Sudah pagi…// _pikirnya ketika melihat sinar matahari mengintip lembut dari balik tirai jendela. Mengucek mataya pelan, Sena menggeliat, dan keluar dari balik selimut. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu, "AH!" Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri,mencari-cari tanda kehadiran seseorang yang berada di kamarnya tadi malam. Ia buru-buru melihat meja belajarnya, "Tidak ada…"

Buku catatan kulit itu tidak ada.

_//Mimpi ya? Mimpi kan?//_Sena terdiam sejenak sebelum senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya. "YAY! Ternyata itu hanya mimpi !" Pasti tadi malam setelah mandi, ia langsung tertidur karena capek dan karena harinya yang buruk, ia jadi bermimpi aneh-aneh. Dan buku itu diambil trio berandalan waktu ia dihajar, ya pasti begitu, pikirnya ketika melihat kamaranya yang normal.

"SENA! SARAPAN!" Didengarnya mamanya memanggil dari lantai bawah.

"IYA!" jawabnya semangat. Menahan tawa, sembari berganti pakaian ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Ha…kupikir apa…Mimpi yang aneh." Ia menggeleng kecil tak percaya.

Walau begitu, dirinya ingat betul tentang seorang iblis bernama Hiruma Youichi yang mengaku dipanggil olehnya karena melakukan kontrak dengan perjanjian darah. Sayap lebar berwarna hitam berkilat dan mata hijau tosca yang menatapnya dalam.

Sena mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus pipinya yang dirasakan ketika tadi malam, iblis dalam mimpinya melakukan sesuatu yang kini membuatnya tersipu. _//Tapi, waktu itu terasa nyata sekali…//_

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa sendiri, "Yang benar saja! HAHHAHA!" Setelah mengganti baju dan merapikan dirinya, ia mengecek kalender di atas meja. Matanya terbelalak senang.

"EH?! Hari ini pertandingan pertama musim semi!" Ia teringat Kurita mengatakan ada latihan kemarin pagi, tapi sorenya ada pesan di ponselnya yang menyebutkan bahwa mereka akan coba mengikuti turnamen musim semi. Sena sempat bingung karena anggota Devil Bats hanya tiga orang, tapi dari pesan yang diterimanya, katanya mereka akan meminjam anggota tim lain. Mangingat jarak dari rumahnya ke tempat mereka akan bertemu cukup dekat, tampaknya ia akan tiba disana lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian. Setelah merapikan seragam dan perlengkapan _football_nya, Sena buru-buru turun dan menyambar roti bakar dari meja makan.

"Eh? Sena, hari Sabtu begini mau kemana?" Papanya menatap heran mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran pagi.

"Ng, aku ada kegiatan di klub, Pa." Ujarnya sambil mengunyah cepat rotinya lalu menegak segelas susu.

"Aduh…Mama belum buatkan bekal untukmu." Mamanya berkata cemas.

"Nanti aku beli bento di minimarket. Yuk, Ma, Pa. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati ya." Ujar keduanya berbarengan. Sena tersenyum sebelum berbalik keluar ruang makan dan pergi menyambut pagi yang cerah.

**((((1x21)))**

Dengan berlari ringan sepanjang jalan sambil melempar tangkap bola _football_ yang dipinjamnya dari klub, ia bersenandung menikmati pagi. Senandungnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang berbelok keluar dari pertigaan jalan. Awalnya Sena tak peduli ketika melihatnya dari jauh namun ketika melihatnya dari dekat, ia terbelalak dan berteriak kaget.

"Gyaaah! KAU…KAU..kenapa ada di…?!" Orang itu yang ada dalam ingatannya kemarin. Sena menelan ludah, jangan-jangan… "Itu bukan mimpi…" bisiknya pelan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. " Pemuda itu menjawab ringan, walau kali ini ia memakai kaus hitam lengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam potongan lurus , ia persis seperti seorang yang tadi malam berada di kamarnya. Sena melihat senyuman licik yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Hiruma-san..." Ia mengecek kebenaran 'mimpinya' tentang orang di depannya.

"Hn? Apa kuso-chibi?"

"Uh-oh,bu-bukan apa-apa…" _//Jadi itu nyata…orang ini benar Hiruma. Dan yang kemarin itu juga berarti...//_ Dirasakannya pipinya memanas.

"Kau kenapa, chibi? Tiba-tiba diam begitu." Hiruma bertanya sarkastik.

"Bukan apa-apa….Anu, em..Hiruma-san… kemarin malam kemana?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Buku itu pasti ada padanya, makanya tadi pagi tak ada di meja. Sena khawatir Hiruma berbuat sesuatu yang gawat tadi malam dengan buku catatan itu. Dan jika semuanya terjadi, itu karena kebodohannya yang menyebabkan iblis itu bisa bebas ke dunia ini.

"Ho...kangen padaku ya?" godanya nakal.

Sena merah padam. "Bu-bukan begitu! Aku cuma takut kau melakukan macam-macam hal yang membahayakan orang lain!" Ia menjawab panik. Hiruma mengangkat alis dan dengan tenang bersandar di sisi tembok jalan sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya mengurus tempat tinggalku dulu, kok." Ujarnya santai.

"Tempat tinggalmu…dulu? " Sena penasaran tempat macam apa yang ditinggali oleh iblis. Pastinya bukan kuil atau daerah keramat.

"Apartemen waktu terakhir kali aku keluar dari buku itu. Yah, sudah sepuluh tahun sih, tapi ternyata masih berfungsi baik. Pemilik apartemen itu kaget setengah mati waktu aku ada disana." Hiruma terkikik senang mengingatnya. Wajar saja pemilik apartemen itu kaget, sepuluh tahun berlalu namun perawakannya tak berubah. Tak wajar bagi manusia…ah, tapi dia iblis, jadi baginya biasa-biasa saja.

"Oh…begitu" Sena menanggapi pendek, pikirannya berada di sisi lain dari situasi tersebut. Sena bersorak dalam hati, ia senang Hiruma tidak tinggal di rumahnya dan itu berarti privasinya masih terjaga. Ah..leganya…

"Oh...kau senang ya, kuso chibi? Karena aku tidak ada?…Heh, jangan harap. Walau tak didekatmu, aku tetap bisa membuat hari-harimu penuh derita…" Hiruma tampaknya tahu rasa lega itu dari wajahnya yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"HIE! Maaf!" Karena takut, bola yang dipeluknya tadi terjatuh dan menggelinding hingga berhenti tepat di dekat kaki sang iblis. Hiruma mengangkat alis keheranan sebelum memungut bola itu.

"Ng? ini…_football _itu ya?" Ia memutar-mutar bola itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat bola dari permainan yang sering dipertaruhkan oleh orang yang melakukan perjanjian dengannya, seseorang sebelum Sena.

Sudah lama ia tahu tentang apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan olahraga itu, tapi ia tak tertarik dengan memainkannya. Ia hanya tertarik melihat uang yang dipertaruhkan dan imbalan yang diberikan oleh kakek brengsek itu demi kemenangan dan kejayaan. Nafsu keserakahan dan keputusasaan manusia memang menarik untuk dipermainkan sehingga mereka rela menjadi budaknya. Walau demikian, ia punya satu hutang budi besar pada kakek penjudi itu.

Pikirannya kembali ketika Sena menjawab pelan."I-iya. Aku ikut klub." _//Dan hari ini mungkin aku takkan ada di pertandingan pertamaku karena ada iblis yang mencegatku di jalan.//_ Ia menghela pasrah.

"Jadi untuk ini kau ingin 'kaki emas' ?" Hiruma memutar bola itu satu jari dan berkata tanpa menatapnya.

"Eh?" Sena keheranan, dia memang pernah mengharapkan itu ketika melihat permainan_ football_ di televisi. Indah, meliuk cepat, begitu mengagumkan. Lalu, melakukan _touchdown _dengan kebanggaan tim di tengah medan tempur. Ini salah satu alasan ia tertarik dengan _football._

"Aku tahu data-datamu. Apa kau lupa? Juga tentang apa yang jadi permintaanmu. Kurasa lebih cepat kau mendapatkannya akan lebih baik dan aku tak perlu memiliki hutang apa-apa." Hiruma kini berdiri tegak menatapnya.

"Maksudmu…" _//Apa mungkin…//_

"Jangan salah paham, Sejak awal aku sudah heran seorang manusia dengan sifat sepertimu memanggilku. Kulihat apa yang kau lakukan selama ini cukup gigih. Tapi yah..untuk olah raga ini, kondisimu memang sulit..."

Sena memandangnya tak percaya, ternyata Hiruma tak sejahat itu…

"Jadi…cepat-cepatlah meminta atau kubongkar rahasiamu…"

…atau tidak…dia hanya ingin cepat bersenang-senang…

"Jadi kau mengancamku supaya aku cepat-cepat meminta tanpa pikir panjang…"

"Kau bilang sesuatu?!"

"HIEE! Ti-tidak kok!"

"Jadi ?" Hiruma bertanya tak sabar.

"Uh..ehm…" Sena berkutat dengan pikirannya. Apa sebaiknya permintaannya yang lain saja?

"Grr…..CEPAT JAWAB KUSO-CHIBI!" Rentetan suara letusan peluru memekakan telianganya dan dengan refleks ia menunduk berusaha melindungi diri.

"Gyaa! Iya,iya!" _//Dari mana ia dapat senjata api ?! Membawanya bebas begitu kan ilegal ?!//_

"Cih…sekarang cepat sebutkan permintaanmu."

"A-aku…ingin 'kaki emas'." Ujarnya terbata.

"Keke…bagus…nah, apa kau siap?" Hiruma mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Eh? Iya…" Sena menanti gugup.

"Oke…sepasang kaki emas dengan kecepatan cahaya untuk kau yang telah membebaskanku. YA-HA!" Ia menjentikkan jarinya. Ada kelebatan api hitam dari tanah tempat Sena berpijak disertai petir tipis keunguan yang dengan cepat membesar dan menelan sebagian tubuhnya.

"A-APA INI?!" Kedua kakinya terasa seperti terkena aliran listrik. Sena tak keberatan dengan itu, tapi yang membuatnya panik adalah udara disekitarnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan suhunya turun drastis. Ia jatuh berlutut mencengkram bagian depan kemejanya, dadanya sakit, sesak karena tak bisa bernapas_.//To-tolong…//_ Sena merasa dirinya nyaris mati sebelum, seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dan api hitam itu menghilang.

"Chibi, tenanglah." Suara itu berkata datar.

"Uhk…Uhuk..uhuk…" Ia terbatuk keras masih sulit bernapas, pandangannya lagi, pemuda mungil itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

**(((1x21)))**

"Ungh…"

"Ah! Sena-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara yang memanggilnya itu terdengar familiar…"Kurita-san?" ia bertanya parau dan berusaha duduk. "Ah…aku baik-baik saja." Kenyataannya ia lemas sekali. Sadar berada di tempat yang berbeda, ia bertanya. "…ini dimana?"

"Ah, syukurlah…oh, ini di stasiun tempat janjian kita. "

"Eh? Kenapa aku bisa…"

"Kuso chibi, kau pingsan lagi tadi. Hanya segitu saja ambruk. Kau benar-benar lemah ya?"

Sena mendongak dan melihat Hiruma berada di sebelahnya, ia baru sadar lengan panjang melingkar di pingangnya. Rupanya tadi ia menggunakan kaki Hiruma sebagai alas tidur. _//Dia bilang aku pingsan lagi…berarti tadi malam, dia yang menyelimutiku dan membaringkanku di tempat tidur…// _Sena tersipu dan buru-buru bangkit . Terbata-bata ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan permohonan maaf.

"Cih…terserahmu lah." Iblis itu menjawab singkat dengan nada sebal.

"Hiruma tadi membopongmu kemari. Awalnya kupikir kenapa, tapi katanya kau punya darah rendah dan belum sarapan dan pingsan di tengah jalan. Kebetulan ia lewat…sisanya yah…kau tahu." Kurita menjelaskan 'alasan' yang diberikan Hiruma.

Sena hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kebohongan itu.

"Oi, Kurita. Apa kita berangkat sekarang?!" Seseorang berteriak memanggilnya.

Seniornya berbalik dan tersenyum minta maaf. "Aa…tunggu dulu sebentar lagi saja ya?"

"Ck! Cepatlah, kalau terlambat nanti kita kena WO." Umpat orang itu.

"Maaf ya…"

Sena memandangnya penasaran, "Ada apa?"

"Ung, begini…" Belum ia memulai sesuatu, seseorang memotongnya lagi.

"Kurita-san?" Mendengarnya, kepala kastanyet itu menoleh ke sisi kirinya.

"Oh, Ishimaru-kun. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ini, ada telepon dari Musashi untukmu. Katanya nomormu tak bisa dihubungi jadi dia mengontakku." Ishimaru menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kurita.

"Ah, ya. Kutinggal di rumah tadi. Terima kasih." Ucapnya sebelum menjawab telepon tadi. Sena hanya menatapnya cemas. Semoga semua baik-baik saja.

"Chibi."

"Ya?" Ia hampir lupa Hiruma ada di sebelahnya.

"Permintaanmu sudah kukabulkan, kau coba kaki itu di pertandingan nanti."

"Sungguh?!"

"Ya..coba saja."

"Wah…Terima kasih, Hiruma-san." Sena tersenyum lebar tak percaya dan memandang kakinya. Kaki emas dengan kecepatan cahaya…ia memilikinya…

"EH?! Tapi…tapi…" Suara panik seniornya membuyarkan kesenangannya, "Ya…ya…Tidak apa-apa." Suara itu terdengar lemas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sena.

"Musashi tidak bisa datang."

"EH?! Masa begitu? Dijemput saja…" Mendengarnya Kurita menggeleng.

"TIdak…ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan di tempat kerja dan ia harus mengawasinya. Kalaupun ia berada di lapangan, pikirannya takkan fokus. " Kurita menunduk sedih."Kita kekurangan satu orang untuk main…Habisnya, Musashi berperan ganda di lapangan. Jadi kita hanya pinjam anggota tujuh orang."

"Ah…begitu ya…"

"Bagaimana ini? Padahal anggota klub lain sudah susah payah mau datang untuk membantu."

"Kurita-san…" Sena tak tega memandang seniornya yang sangat menantikan pertandingan ini ketimbang dirinya begitu depresi. Keduanya terdiam lesu.

"Biar aku yang main."

Sena berbalik tak percaya itu…Hiruma mau membantu mereka??!

"Wuah! A-apa kau pernah main _football _?" Kurita berbinar mendengarnya. Iblis itu hanya menyeringai misterius.

"Kekeke…lihat saja nanti."

"Tapi, Hiruma-san kan bukan murid Deimon. Kalau ketahuan…" Sena bertanya lirih. Ia curiga, Hiruma tak mungkin membantu mereka cuma-cuma. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Owh…kau benar… " _Lineman_ itu tersadar.

Rasanya entah sudah yang kesekian kali Sena dikejutkan oleh tindakan Hiruma dalam waktu 24 jam. Dan kali ini…"Aku murid Deimon kok."

"EEEEEEEEEH?!" Dua anggota Amefuto itu kompak terkejut.

"Sejak kapan?! Tapi Hiruma-san kan…"

"Yang benar?!"

Hiruma tak menjawab,ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan…kartu identitas siswa Deimon. Kurita mengambilnya dan menatap lekat-lekat, lagi-lagi ia terkejut.

"EEEEEEEH?! Hiruma sekelas denganku?"

"APA?! Kok bisa…" Sena buru-buru ikut melihat kartu identitas itu. Ternyata benar, Hiruma sekelas dengan Kurita…_//Ah, Mamori-neechan juga di kelas ini…//_

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah ikut ujian dan lulus sejak tahun lalu. Hanya karena pertukaran pelajar, aku baru bisa kembali sekarang." Ujarnya lancar.

"WUAAH! Hebat ! Asyik, kita bisa main! Haha...Hiruma, Terima kasih ya!" Kurita menjabat tangannya dengan riang, sebelum berbalik dan memberitahu anggota lainnya untuk siap-siap berangkat. Sena terdiam memandang kartu siswa itu sebelum bertanya pada Hiruma.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Hm? Kenapa, chibi?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memiliki ini? Kau baru keluar dari buku itu tadi malam! Kenapa-" pertanyaannya terpotong.

"Oh…aku punya 'koneksi'." Ia menjawab ringan.

"Hiruma-san…" Sena memaksanya bicara.

"…itu urusanku, Chibi. Kau tak perlu tahu caranya ataupun apa yang kulakukan. Bagi manusia, hal itu takkan masuk logika." Ujarnya dingin.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Jelas kan? Agar aku bisa mengawasimu dari dekat." Hiruma mengangkat alis. Si cebol ini seharusnya sudah paham dengan tujuannya, apa dia sebodoh itu?. Dilihatnya Sena menggeleng.

"Bukan soal itu. Maksudku, kenapa kau mau membantu kami?" Hiruma hanya menatapnya bosan dan menyambar kartu miliknya sebelum menjawab.

"Oh…sama sekali tidak. Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Kurasa…karena ini menarik." Ujarnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan menjauh. Sena hanya bisa mamatung bingung mendengarnya. Alasan itu sama sekali tak terduga, apalagi dengan perlakuan Hiruma padanya sebelumnya…

"Oi, chibi! Kau mau pergi atau diam disana ?!"

"Ah! I-iya!" Sena tersadar, buru-buru ia bergabung dengan anggota lainnya. Kali ini ia mempelajari satu hal penting. Jangan bertanya bagaimana cara seorang iblis mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan atau mengapa ia melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan…hanya misteri yang jadi jawabanmu.

**TBC…**

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N: **

Kepala saya pusing…maaf klo aneh, kacamata saya hilang. Jadi agak terlalu cepat nulisnya (ga tahan liat komputer lama-lama). Trus, fondasi awal cerita dah selesai di chapter ini. DAN! endingnya sudah terpikir...Tinggal jalan cerita sampai kesana beserta masuknya request kalian~XD

Berhubung minggu ini saya penuh untuk UTS, jadi update agak terhambat...Maaf ya~

Yosh! Request/review/nyumbang ide/mau _round robin _akan diterima senang hati..

**HR**


	5. Terik Matahari

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah property milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…Mungkin…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balesan Review!!!**

**Aya-chan :** haha..emang romancenya blom mulai. Kamu dah liat doujin yg saya gambar kan?? Tenang aja..ntar ada lagi kok~XD

**Raikou :** Saya juga bangga nih..bisa bertahan! Saya memang sekalian latihan buat makalah kuliah dan apalagi klo presentase ma dosen..lumayan lah, formal tp santai...Yups, btul! kayanya bakal panjang..TwT (agak pasrah...)

**Aion :** WAW! reviewer baru~ makasih banyak dah baca!!(Aya-chan, sankyu!) RikuSena klo tipe kyodai-ai gapapa?? (saya lumayan suka juga kok…banyak potensi bwat ke arah sana di anime n manga…tapi gara2 c Kid makein topinya ke Riku supaya dy tenang ngadepin Gaou, jadi pindah KidRiku deh...cute bgtz… ^w^) Ayo bikin! ramein fic Indo ES21~

Thanks untuk semuanya!!! Selamat membaca!!

**V**

**Terik Matahari**

Pertandingan musim semi mereka yang pertama melawan klub _football _Koigahama Cupid, yang terkenal dengan para anggotanya yang selalu membawa pacar mereka di tiap pertandingan. Hanya dengan melihatnya sedetik saja, tim gabungan Devil Bats bisa bersatu dangan niat keras untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Sena hanya tertawa hampa melihatnya, anak lelaki yang _single_ biasanya iri kalau melihat hal seperti itu dan ingin balas dendam. Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu, ia tak sabar ingin bermain di lapangan. Ini permainan pertamanya. Ia tak fokus mendengar diskusi Kurita dan Hiruma.

"Oi, Kuso chibi. Kau jangan main dulu."

"EH? Kenapa? Lagipula kenapa kau yang menyuruhku?!" Ia kesal mendengar Hiruma memerintahnya. Kesempatan ini sudah ia tunggu-tunggu!

"Soalnya ada dia…" Kurita menunjuk ke arah bangku di seberang lapangan. Ada dua orang pemuda disana.. Sena langsung sadar siapa mereka. Sakuraba Haruto dan _ace player_ Oujo White Knights, Shin Seijuro. _//Hiruma tahu dari mana soal itu?//_ Sempat terbesit di benaknya pertanyaan itu, namun segera ia kesampingkan sewaktu ingat soal buku catatan hitam yang berisi…nyaris segala hal.

"Tapi…"

"Hiruma bilang, kau punya sesuatu yang jangan ditunjukkan pada mereka yang sedang mencari info. " Sena langsung menyadari apa maksudnya hal itu.

"_Football_ itu permainan otak juga kan? Jangan gegabah memakai kartu as di awal pertunjukkan. Sementara waktu kau rekam saja pertandingan dan jadi sekretaris." Hiruma berkata bosan.

"Ah…Lalu, Hiruma-san sendiri bagaimana?" Sena masih kesal dengan keputusan itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa tindakan gegabah jika _ace player_ tim yang kuat melihat 'bibit unggul' dari tim kecil.

"Oh aku? Hm…apa ya?" Hiruma mengusap-usap dagunya seolah berpikir keras, seringainya melebar sebelum ia menjawab, "_Quarterback_."

"EH?! Memangnya bisa?"

"….kekkeke…Oi, gendut. Bersiaplah untuk main…akan kalian akan kuberi kejutan."

**(((1x21)))**

Sakuraba Haruto, _reciver_ Oujo White Knights adalah seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang yang juga idola di bawah naungan agensi JLPro, ia yang kini duduk di bangku luar lapangan menatap layar _digicam_-nya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Siapa pemain itu, rasanya ia tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya…._//Devil Bats menemukan quarterback seperti ini…yang benar saja. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, mereka hanya bisa main di kick game. Dan sekarang…//_

"Shin, bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Pemuda berparas klasik Asia dengan rambut hitam berpotongan rapi, berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang tegap, tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, sementara ia memperhatikan terus jalannya pertandingan. Ia diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan rekan timnya,

"Tak terlalu rumit, tapi sangat tepat penggunaan _trick play_-nya. Devil Bats menemukan seseorang yang bagus untuk bermain di posisi itu." Bola mata hitam menatap tajam pemain baru Devil Bats itu. Ia merasa janggal sewaktu pemain itu memasuki lapangan. Ada sesuatu yang…salah.

"Ah, pemain itu memang bagus. Tapi selain dia dan Kurita, yang lainnya biasa saja." Sakuraba mengomentari sambil berkonsentrasi pada proses merekam.

"…Musashi. Dia tidak ada. _Kicker_ dengan kekuatan tendangan seperti itu bisa membuat sedikit saja perbedaan jika angkanya dekat."

"Hm? Iya, kau benar. Tapi…keadaannya stabil. Dua orang itu bisa mengendalikan separuh permainan dengan baik." _Reciever_ jangkung Oujo itu menanggapi.

"Walau begitu, Devil Bats takkan menang . Koigahama unggul sedikit pada giliran _offense_." Pemuda berambut hitam itu menganalisia kasar permainan di lapangan, tepat sebelum peluit jeda _quarter_ berbunyi. Skor sementara untggul di pihak Koigahama Cupid.

"Maksudmu?" _Video tape_ yang digenggamnya bergeser sedikit pada mode stand by.

"Jika mereka memiliki _running back_ yang bagus…" Shin menjelaskan, pandangannya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik para pemain lapangan. Layar video yang bebas, tak sengaja menangkap gambar seorang anak lelaki yang sedang minum di kursi seberang lapangan.

"…itu lain ceritanya."

**(((1x21)))**

"WUAA! Hiruma hebat! Ahaha! Kau cocok jadi _quarterback_ !" Kurita bersorak riang. Walau permainan mereka masih tertinggal, tapi apa yang ditunjukkan iblis pirang itu membuat kekaguman pada anggota lainnya.

"Lemparanmu bagus! Masuk ke tim_ baseball_ saja! "

"Hm? Tidak. Aku tak tertarik." Ia langsung menolak tanpa buang waktu. Anggota tambahan itu hanya bisa bersungut sebal mendengarnya. Bola mata hijau menatap papan skor dengan dingin, "Ck, kita takkan bisa menang kalau begini terus." Ia mengumpat. Ishimaru yang bermain di posisi _runner_ terkilir karena salah memakai sepatu. Kurang satu orang…

"Ehh? Lalu bagaimana?" Line bernomor punggung 77 itu berkata cemas.

"Dia harus main." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk Sena yang tergopoh-gopoh datang membawa botol minuman. Ketika mendekat, pemuda mungil itu buru-buru membagikan botol air dan handuk pada para pemain.

"Maaf lama, ini silakan." Ujarnya lembut yang disambut senyuman pemain lainnya. Ia tak tahu sepasang mata menatap gerak-geriknya yang cekatan dengan sebal.

"He…Sena-kun cocok jadi sekretaris ya?" Kurita mengomentari ketika ia mendapatkan jatahnya.

"Eh? A-aku cuma melakukan sebisaku kok." Tunduknya tersipu, sebelum menyadari ada seorang lagi yang belum terbagi. "Ah, Hiruma-san. Ini silakan."

"Cih.." Hiruma mengambilnya tanpa memandang Sena.

"Ah..um…Maaf." Ragu-ragu Sena memulai ketika mereka terdiam agak lama.

"Hn?" Iblis itu mengangkat satu alis dan menatapnya heran sambil tetap menegak air.

"Tadi, aku meragukan kemampuan Hiruma-san. Tapi ternyata permainan tadi luar biasa." Bola mata cokelat berbinar mengadah pada pemuda di depannnya. Sebelum berdecak kagum. "Keren sekali! Hebat! Lemparannya cantik walau tidak tertangkap sih..tapi, tetap saja!" Hiruma menyeringai melihatnya.

"Keh, kan sudah kubilang akan kubuat kalian terkejut. "

"Iya…tapi…tapi…Ah! Pokoknya hebat ! Aku jadi ingin main…." Suaranya terdengar berharap. Hiruma menatapnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang berada di bangku seberang. Ia terkikik.

"Oke. Kau akan main sekarang."

"EH?! Sunggguh?!" WUA! Akhirnya ia bisa bertanding juga. Pikirnya senang.

"Tapi Hiruma, bagaimana dengan mereka?" Kurita yang mendengar percakapan keduanya bertanya bingung. QB itu hanya berjalan santai menjauh dan berdiri di dekat kumpulan _cheerleader_ Koigahama. Sena dan Kurita saling bertukar pandang keheranan.

_//Apa yang dia lakukan__?//_ pertanyaan di benak mereka terjawab ketika melihat tindakan Hiruma selanjutnya. Dengan suara terkejut dibuat-buat, keduanya mendengar…

"OH?! Lihat! Bukannya itu Sakuraba dari JLPro?" ujarnya keras-keras.

Selusin lebih kepala menoleh langsung ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Hiruma. Pekikan senang dari para gadis itu. "KYAAAAAAA! SAKURABAAAAAA-KUN!"

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pemuda pirang yang kini berdiri, menatap panik sekumpulan gadis yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan lapar. "HIIIIIIIIIEE! Gawat!" Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyerahkan video pada Shin. "Shin! Aku titip ini. Kau lanjutkan merekamnya ya! Eh?! HIEEEEE!" Ia langsung berlari kabur ketakutan dari fans yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil berteriak histeris menyebut namanya.

Walau dibilang seorang _ace player_, Shin Seijuro tetaplah seorang manusia. Dan seperti pada umumnya, manusia tak luput dari kekurangan. Belum lima detik, yang disebut 'teropong bertelevisi' oleh Shin berada di tangannya, entah bagaimana caranya, layar kamera itu patah dan lecutan listrik menunjukkan dengan pasti bahwa benda itu telah rusak total. Ya, Shin Seijuro memang _tak berjodoh sama sekali_ dengan alat elektronik apapun.

Ia berkedip heran dan terdiam melihat _digicam_ itu sebelum dengan bingung mengejar rekannya. "Aa? Sakuraba!"

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hiruma yang melihat semuanya dari jauh tersenyum lebar, "OH?! Lihat…Shin juga pergi. Kekekkee…." Ia berbalik kembali dan mengambil satu pasang seragam dan helmet dengan _eyeshield_ hijau. Pemain lainnya menatap heran, Hiruma yang siaga bicara lantang. "Ini untuk anggota tim. Si sekretaris ini punya kenalan bagus katanya." Mereka mengangguk paham. Ia mendekati Sena dan Kurita dan berbisik, "Kalian kemari dulu." Keduanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Hiruma ke balik gedung.

"Pakai ini." Ia melempar set seragam _football_ dan helm tadi. Sena menangkapnya dan menatap heran.

"Anu… Kenapa di sini? Maksudku, aku kan anggota juga."

"Iya…kok kesannya sembunyi-sembunyi? Lagipula apa maksudnya tadi kalau temannya Sena-kun yang bermain?" Kurita mengingat kata-kata Hiruma yang tadi.

"Sudah ganti dulu sana! Cerewet sekali sih!"

"Hie! Iya, iya!" Sena segera mencari sudut untuk berganti pakaian. Tak lama, ia selesai memakai seragam merah klub _football _Deimon Devil Bats bernomor 21, _eyeshield_ hijau pada helmnya menyembunyikan lebih dari separuh wajahnya. Sena agak canggung setelah memakai itu, ia beringsut tak nyaman. Seragam _football_ ternyata ketat sekali.

"Wah…nomor 21. _Running back_ ya? _Eyeshield-_nya keren." Kurita menatap kagum sebelum teringat. "Bukannya pakai _eyeshield_ berwarna itu dilarang?"

"Bilang saja dia sakit mata." Hiruma menjawab enteng.

_//Maksu__dnya berbohong?//_ Kedua orang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam tanpa komentar.

"Ng, Hiruma. Jadi kenapa Sena-kun harus dirahasiakan? "

"..Khe…Gendut, kalau kau tak mau anak ini masuk klub lain. Biarkan dia menyembunyikan identitasnya. Aku tahu sejauh apa potensinya bermain." Hiruma menjelaskan dengan datar.

"Oh…begitu."

Bola mata bulat kecokelatan menatap seragam yang kini dikenakannya. Ia bisa bermain…walau harus menyembunyikan jati dirinya. _//Mamori-neechan juga takkan khawatir, karena ia akan menganggapku hanya jadi sekretaris.//_

"Jadi bagaimana, Chibi?"

"Aku….ingin bertanding di Christmas Bowl…bersama Devil Bats." Ia berbisik pelan "Sampai aku bisa membuat diriku cukup kuat dan Mamori-neechan tak khawatir lagi padaku...aku akan bermain di balik _eyeshield_ ini…" ujarnya mantap.

"Sena-kun…"

"Hmph….boleh juga semangatmu, kuso chibi. Oke, kalau begitu _code name_-mu pada saat bertanding… Eyeshield 21! "

Tengah hari menjadi penanda lembaran baru bagi Sena Kobayakawa di Deimon Devil Bats…

**(((1x21)))**

Hari itu berakhir dengan riuh rendah sorakan tim pemenang. Dalam detik-detik terakhir, seorang pemain misterius dengan kecepatan lari yang diatas kemampuan anak SMA umum membuat _touchdown _dramatis. Kemenangan pertama Devil Bats sejak berdirinya klub _football_ itu di SMA Deimon.

Para anggota bantuan klub yang terkagum melihat potensinya mengerubungi Kurita dan Hiruma untuk mengetahui siapa pemain misterius itu. Hiruma (yang lagi-lagi berbohong) menjelaskan bahwa pemain mereka adalah siswa dari Notredam yang belajar khusus di sekolah olahraga yang dapat mencetak skor 100 apabila ada di dalam tim. Tentu saja, dengan tambahan lagi kalau pemain itu sudah menjadi anggota Devil Bats. (Kurita susah payah untuk diam soal kebenaran siapa anggota itu.)

Sena buru-buru meninggalkan lapangan dan kembali bergabung dengan anggota lainnya dalam seragam sekolah biasa, namun jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Tak disangka kaki emas itu benar-benar…luar biasa.(walau karena ceroboh, ia lupa mengganti sepatunya dengan yang khusus tapi ia berhasil memperbaiki keadaan.) Begitu cepat, begitu menyenangkan bisa berlari di lapangan. Namun ia sadar, masih banyak hal yang belum ia temui, ia ingin terus menguji kemampuannya hingga batas maksimal.

Ada satu hal lagi yang ia sadari. Kaki emas yang diberikan Hiruma rupanya tidak dibarengi kemampuan fisiknya. Kakinya langsung lemas karena staminanya tak berimbang dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya. Ini artinya masih perlu latihan untuk mengimbangi dan menambah kemampuannya.

Sesampainya rombongan itu di stasiun, seluruh anggota terpecah kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelah mengucapkan selamat dan terima kasih atas usaha mereka. Begitupun Hiruma yang langsung berbalik pergi dan berpesan bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi besok di sekolah. Sena tak bertanya soal kemana dan apa yang akan ia lakukan karena itu percuma.

Segera ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur kamar setelah sampai di rumah. Menghela napas lega setelah seluruh kejadian hari itu. Perasaan luar biasa ketika ia bisa mencetak skor. Ada suatu keberanian yang tumbuh dalam dirinya, ada hal yang membuatnya ingin bangkit. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum perlahan memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk rileks sebelum nanti berendam dan makan malam.

Hari ini..sungguh melelahkan…

**(((1x21)))**

Dunia manusia rupanya makin menarik, sepuluh tahun ia tak keluar dari buku itu seorang anak manis membebaskannya ke dunia, ditambah lagi dia terlibat permainan olahraga yang dulu hanya ia jadikan taruhan. Permainan yang ternyata di dalamnya ada pertaruhan menentukan kemenangan pertandingan, taktik, dan tantangan fisiknya juga tidak tanggung-tanggung. Hiruma terkikik senang sendiri dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemen.

Matanya memicing penasaran ketika ia mendekat dan melihat seseorang bertubuh besar sedang mengobrol. "Hm? Itu si gendut yang jadi _lineman_ kan?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Dilihatnya Kurita menoleh ke arahnya dan melambai. Hiruma yang malas berurusan dengan manusia dan ingin mengistirahatkan diri dengan terpaksa mendekati mereka, ia tak bisa terbang begitu saja karena terlalu banyak menarik perhatian. Bisa kacau nanti, dan sialnya lagi trotoar itu jalan searah menuju apartemennya,dan baru di ujung jalan dia bisa berbelok.

Bersungut kesal ia bicara, "Ada apa, gendut?"

Kurita hanya tersenyum minta maaf. Tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. Justru seseorang disampingnya, seorang pria yang berpakaian tukang kayu menatapnya lurus dan bertanya,

"Kau Hiruma? Yang tadi membantu tim kami menjadi _quarterback_?"

Sepasang mata dingin membalas tatapannya, "Memangnya ada apa, kuso jiji?" sepatnya. Ia mengingat-ingat halaman buku catatannya, ia pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. Tak ada catatan ancaman baginya, itu tandanya ia orang yang menerima kehidupan dengan besar hati. Sama seperti Kurita yang juga datanya tak ada di buku miliknya…Ia memicingkan mata dengan kesal ketika ingat hal itu dan sadar siapa orang dihadapannya. _//Orang ini…kalau tidak salah…//_

"Kami...ah bukan, aku..ada perlu denganmu."

"…"

_// Takekura Gen…Musashi. //_

**(((1x21)))**

Di tengah bayang malam, gerak kecil memecah sunyi dan dalam diam menyelinap masuk pada jiwa yang tertidur. Dengan lembut jendela itu bergeser terbuka, kelebatan tirai membuka celah rembulan untuk menyisipkan cahayanya walau hanya sejenak. Sepasang mata menatap kosong ruang kecil itu…

"_Aku…tak mungkin berada di Devil Bats untuk sementara waktu…bahkan mungkin tak bisa lagi bermain di sana." _

"_Musashi…" Kurita terdengar cemas._

"_Lalu kenapa?"Ia menanggapi dengan dingin._

"_Kudengar kemampuanmu amat bagus. Aku percaya apa yang dikatakan Kurita dalam menilai seseorang."_

"_Hm…"_

"_Apa kau tertarik untuk main football seterusnya?"_

"…"

"_Devil Bats...saat ini hanya klub kecil. Tapi, orang-orang yang berdedikasi tinggilah yang akan membuatnya menjadi besar. Tak ada pemain yang tak berguna jika telah bermain di Devil Bats." Ada kebanggaan dalam suara Musashi ketika mengatakan hal itu. Hiruma menganggap hal itu omong kosong._

"…_Singkatnya?Aku tak punya banyak waktu."_

"_Dengan kemampuanmu. Maukah kau memimpin Devil Bats dan mencapai tujuan klub kami?"_

"_Aku tak keberatan kalau Hiruma jadi kapten tim, kemampuanmu dalam kepemimpinan lebih baik dariku. Sedangkan spesialisasi bermainnya juga cocok. Aku harap kau mau bergabung bersama kami." _

_Ia terdiam, manusia ini ingin ia memimpin mereka? Keh, kalau mereka tahu hal sebenarnya…_

"_Kami tahu."_

_Hiruma mendongak waspada. "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau…tak 'sama' seperti kami." Musashi seolah menebak pikirannya. Dilihatnya Kurita hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata,_

"_Aku anak yang tinggal di kuil. Jadi, intuisiku lebih sensitif dibandingkan orang normal." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Musashi, yang dengan tenang menjawab._

"_Kurasa aku dianugerahi kemampuan khusus." Kicker itu mengangkat bahu dengan santai. Bola mata tosca membesar sebelum senyum angkuh merekah di wajahnya. Segel yang terbuka itu membawanya pada sisi kehidupan manusia yang menarik. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, ketika didengarnya Kurita melanjutkan,_

"_Sena-kun yang 'mengikat' keberadaanmu di sini ?"_

"_Yah…"_

"_Oh, begitu. Kurasa ini rahasia berempat saja ya?" _

"_Tentu saja kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa…" Kurita begidik mendengarnya._

_Musashi tak mengindahkannya. "Kau…tak mungkin melakukannya."_

"_Keh, coba saja."_

"_Tidak perlu. Aku tahu kau membutuhkan kami…"_

"…_Kuso jiji. Kau tahu sesuatu, ya?" Hiruma memberi pandangan mengancam._

"_Hmph…tidak juga." Ia hanya tersenyum misterius._

"_Eh? Musashi? Apa maksudnya?" Kurita yang keheranan belum sempat dijawab pertayaannya, terpotong oleh Hiruma._

"…_Baiklah…kuterima tawaranmu. Dengan syarat, kau harus kembali sebelum kami mencapai titik puncak. Aku tak suka diperalat kalian."_

"_Kuharap aku bisa kembali….sementara itu, kutitipkan Devil Bats pada kalian."_

_Hiruma hanya menyeringai sebelum melewati mereka dan melangkah pergi. Ia terhenti oleh kata-kata Musashi,_

"_Oh, ya. Kami akan membantumu juga…untuk keinginanmu yang tak kau sadari saat ini." Ia mencuri pandang pada keduanya dengan sebal, sebelum kembali melangkah pergi._

Jemari ramping menyentuh lembut wajah mungil yang kini terlelap. Tosca berkilat kosong menatapnya. Ia menunduk ketika berbisik keras dan tangannya menampar pipi untuk membangunkan pemuda dihadapannya yang tertidur, "Kuso chibi…Bangun."

Geliat tak nyaman dan waspada karena sentuhan sebelah tangan otomatis menepis apa yang menamparnya. Ia mengerejap dan membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan. "Ngh….ngantuk…Ada ap- Hiruma-san!" Kelopak mata terbuka lebar terkejut dan wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari jarak antar keduanya. Sena menelan ludah sebelum pelan melanjutkan, sadar bahwa penghuni rumah yang lain masih beristirahat. "A-ada apa?"

"Apartemenku belum selesai dibersihkan." Terdengar rasa lelah di balik suaranya yang tertangkap oleh Sena. Dilihatnya iblis itu mundur dan menaruh tas ransel sedang di samping tempat tidurnya. Sena langsung paham kenapa ia kemari.

"Ah..aku ada _futon_ cadangan…Biar ku-HIE!" Ia kaget setengah mati ketika dengan cepat Hiruma menarik selimutnya, memaksanya merapat hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok, dan dengan santai berbaring di kasurnya. "Hi-Hiruma-san…Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi ini..um...maksudku…" Pipinya memerah menyadari situasinya dan kontan ia lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Tidak usah. Merepotkan. Aku ngantuk…ingin tidur." Ujarnya sebelum menguap dan memejamkan mata dengan posisi tidur memunggungi Sena. Sekretaris Devil Bats itu terjebak, tempat tidur itu terlalu kecil untuk dua orang sehingga untuk menggeliat saja susah, apalagi kabur tanpa membuat pemuda yang satunya bangun.

_//Ahhhh! __Bagaimana ini ?!// _Ia memekik kaget ketika tubuh itu berbalik tiba-tiba, sebelum lengan panjang melingkar di belakang lehernya dan yang satunya lagi di seputar pinggulnya, mendorong kasar sehingga mau tak mau ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar itu. "Aa…Hiruma-san?!" Ia mendorong panik berusaha melepaskan diri. Didengarnya Hiruma mengumpat kesal berkomentar bahwa ia merepotkan, membuat segalanya lebih sulit dan melelahkan. Sena yang ingin protes atas ungkapan itu terdiam ketika bibir tipis berbisik pelan di telingannya…

"Tidurlah…"

Seperti mantra…suara itu sekejap membuat matanya berat. Hingga tak peduli apapun lagi dan hanya ingin memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. _//Hangat…// _Pikirnya sekilas.

Hal yang terakhir ia ingat sebelum terlelap adalah kedua lengan itu mendekapnya lebih erat dengan lembut…

_**A**__**ishiteru, shifuku no kizu  
fueteru tabi ni kanjiteiku  
Shitagau kara suki de isasete  
anata shika inai  
Submissive world…**_

_**(1)**_

**TBC….**

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1) **Judul lagunya** Reijuu**. Ngomong-ngomong, artinya Reijuu itu **Slavery**~ pas banget ya?? Kekekekeke...Dah gitu yang nyanyi lagu ini seiyuunya Hiruma pulak~ mantap bener!!

YA-HA! Panjang juga ni chapter!! Ini berkat kesabaran, kesetiaan, dan dukungan kalian. Selama saya menghapalkan bahan UTS hingga tengah malam, saya sempatkan sedikit-sedikit menulis chapter ini. Syukur, UTS sangat lancar dan minggu ini saya bisa ngepost chapter baru.

Akhir kata, untuk yang UAN SMA minggu depan dan SMP minggu depannya lagi. Konsentrasi penuh, dan setelah selesai jangan lupa berdoa..  
Trus setelah semua beres, baru baca ini lagi oke?

Yupz~ Review n pesan2nya ditunggu~ Ayo..makin banyak, makin panjang chapternya!

**HR**


	6. Rumput Hijau I

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…Mungkin…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balesan Review!**

**- kagetsukiGo : **Ahaha, bukan jadi emas lah..ntar berat dong..XD

Kalian suka adegan yg gitu ya~ Hm, klo sama persis ntar bingung nyelip adegannya dimana...Bukan character song, seiyuu Hiruma punya band dimana dy jadi vokalis dan itu dari album kedua mereka...

**- Chi lolli'girl **: Halo! Salam kenal juga~ waw, baru lagi!! Aih, makasih banyak..haha, dy mah udah mirip iblis, sekalian aja jadiin iblis~ Saya usahakan tetap menulis , tetep di tunggu ya~

**- Aya-chan : **...yang nodong saya di FS, DA dan FF...Ehehe, trims ~ Tampak pada ingin di tambah kadar romannya c...Dojinnya? Hm, saya lagi buat dojin yang lain. HiruSena juga c. Untuk lagu Hiruma, jawabannya sama dengan kage-chan. Oh,ya gambar requestmu dah jadi, coba cek di DAku...

Oh, yang Sena itu judulnya GO! Lirik reffnya gini:

_Go far away! __Dakishimete hashire...  
shinjiru koto de, yume ni nareru..  
__Go far away, koko janai tooku..  
kaze youni no hayaku, dashita!_

Untuk lagu, semua ada di Google. Saya ga inget dapet dimana..kebetulan aja...^^;  
Klo mw chara song, sy rekomendasikan yang** Monta**, judulnya **MAX Wind**. Paling bagus dari semuanya…

Akhir kata,mohon maaf karena delay yang lama... selamat menikmati chapter ini!

**VI**

**Rumput Hijau**

**p****t. I**

Pertandingan kedua di turnamen musim semi setelah melawan Koigahama Cupid adalah Oujo White Knights yang terkenal dengan formasi _defense_-nya yang terkuat. Dan ada pula seorang yang disebut _line backer_ terkuat dengan kecepatan lari 40 Yard dalam 4,4 detik. Terkenal dengan tacklenya yang menyerupai tombak, orang menyebutnya _Spear Tackle_…sang pemilik ini adalah _ace player_ bernomor 40, Shin Seijuro.

SMA Oujo menjulang mewah di tengah kota, bangunan luar yang di desain menyerupai kastil kuno Eropa tersiram sinar matahari senja yang membuat ilusi seolah berlapiskan emas. Gedung olahraganya terletak di bagian belakang sekolah, dimana saat ini berlangsung pertemuan klub _football _untuk membahas lawan mereka nanti, Deimon Devil Bats. Saat ini sudah setengah video yang di tonton hasil dari rekaman tadi pagi…sampai…

_**PAT! KRESEEEEEEEEEK!**_

"Eh? Sudah selesai?" seorang anggota tim bertanya bingung. Di layar televisi kini hanya ada titik hitam putih berbaris kacau seperti semut.

"Loh, sehabis ini Devil Bats menang kan?" Takami, sang ketua tim bertanya.

"Kau tidak menangkap bagian pentingnya…" ujar orang yang tadi.

_**BRAK!**_

"Sakuraba, Shin! Kenapa kalian tidak merekamnya sampai selesai?!" Pelatih Souji menggebrak meja dan terlihat marah,ia memandang mereka dengan kesal. "Terutama kau Sakuraba. Kau yang bertanggungjawab untuk merekam kan?!"

Sakuraba dengan terbata menjawab, "So-soal itu, aku dikejar…" Kata-katanya terpotong.

"Bukan, semua ini salahku. Aku meniggalkan tempat itu atas kemauanku sendiri." Shin berkata datar.

"BODOH! Kalian berdua bermalas-malasan!" Pelatihnya membentak. _Reciver_ itu mengejap terkejut mendegarnya. Pelatihnya berkata lagi, "Shin, pada pertandiangan melawan Devil Bats. Aku akan memasukanmu dalam _starting line backup_."

"Aku paham."

"Pada kenyataannya, kalian semua terlalu memandang enteng lawan akhir-akhir ini. Kelemahan psikologis seperti itu akan membawa kalian pada kekalahan." Shoji memandang anak didiknya keseluruhan waktu mengatakan ini. "Dengar! Jika kita dapat mennekan mereka hingga 0 poin, kita harus mendapatkan walau itu hanya 1 poin untuk kemenangan. Yang terpenting dalam Amefuto adalah _defense_!"

Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Terutama tahun ini, aku ingin Oujo membawa piala kemenangan. Kalian paham?!"

"Baik!" jawab mereka kompak.

_//Shin….selalu mengambil tanggung jawab dan memikulnya sendirian…//_ Sakuraba adalah satu-satunya yang tertekan dengan keberadaan sang jenius yang tak mampu dikejarnya. Ia memandang pemuda itu pergi ketika mereka dibubarkan.

_//Sedangkan aku…//_ Mata biru berpindah dan menatap kosong telapak tangannya yang terbuka. _//Sial…//_

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-**

Pintu geser dari metal terbuka pelan dan menutup. Artinya ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang olahraga. Bola mata hitam menatap ruang itu dengan dingin.

_//Dimasukkan ke starting line back up…Ini artinya kemauanku belum cukup kuat.//_ Keringat mengucur ketika _sit up_ yang dilakukannya mulai memasuki hitungan diatas 200. Ia berhenti dan duduk untuk mengambil napas.

_//Aku masih terlalu naïf.//_ Sang _line backer_ Oujo itu menarik napas pendek-pendek. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memandangnya lurus_.//Dengan tangan yang bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Aku takkan bisa meraih apapun…// _Shin berpikir kesal dan menghukum dirinya dengan latihan lebih keras lagi. Hari masih panjang sebelum matahari terbenam penuh.

**(((1x21)))**

Pagi hari di mana surya bersinar lembut. Hari itu, Sena merasa telah mendapat tidur pulas yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Ia meringkuk ke dalam rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya. Ada aroma citrus yang selintas melewati penciumannya.

_//Hah?!//_ Ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Rasa hangat itu bukan berasal dari selimut dan wangi citrus juga tidak berasal dari benda manapun yang berada di ruangannya. Dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang naik turun dengan hembusan napas pelan. Sena mengadah dan melihat pemuda yang tadi malam tiba-tiba menumpang tidur itu masih terlelap. Bulu mata panjang mengunci kelopak mata yang tertutup. Kulit pucat pada wajah oval yang tenang. Rambut pirang jagung menyembulkan telingnya yang runcing bertindik masing-masing dua anting hitam. Iblis memang dikatakan memiliki perawakan yang mampu menarik perhatian manusia. Dan walau dandanannya tampak ekstrim, tapi hanya sedikit menyamarkan kelebihan itu. Tampan…mungkin kata-kata yang kurang lebih pantas untuk melukiskannya.

_//Kalau dilihat dari dekat, dia seperti ini ya?// _Pipinya tersipu setelah otaknya kembali berfungsi penuh setelah terbangun dari tidur. _//Yang benar saja, dari mana pikiran itu muncul?!//_ Harusnya dia panik, karena ada seorang yang memeluknya waktu tidur ! Ditambah lagi itu iblis pria!

Sena masih belum sadar dari panik dan bingung yang kini menggantikan reaksinya, ketika bola mata hijau tosca terbuka menatap matanya dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Baru setelah suara pemiliknya terdengar bertanya, ia sadar. "Kau lihat sesuatu yang menyenangkan, chibi?"

Tertangkap basah karena memandangnya dan berusaha menahan diri agar tak menjerit kaget, Sena terbata membela diri ."Bu-bukan begitu !"

"Hm? Terus kenapa kau merah padam?" Pemuda pirang itu mendekat, ia tak puas kalau belum menggodanya. Pipi yang teripu di wajah mungil itu justru makin mendorong keinginannya. _//Ya ampun…seorang manusia macam ini yang membebaskanku. Aku beruntung…// _Seringai kemenangan merekah dalam pikirannya.

"Uh..um…bisakah kau…em…A-Aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah dan ada latihan pagi." Ujarnya kacau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pipinya terasa panas. Apa yang dikatakan iblis itu sepertinya benar.

_//Ck…ini hari Senin ya?// _Setelah melepaskan lengan yang melingkar di tubuh mungil itu dan membiarkan pemuda bermata cokelat itu kabur, bangkit, dan keluar dari tempat tidur. Hiruma kini duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan malas. Sena memandang heran di tengah kesibukannya memasukkan buku pelajaran ke tasnya.

"Er…Hiruma-san?"

"Hn?" Ia membuka sebelah matanya dan meoleh.

"Bukankah kau juga sekarang jadi murid Deimon? Jadi…"

_//Oh, ya. Sialan…// _Hiruma menghela napas sebal sebelum melayangkan kakinya dan bangkit secara penuh. Diambilnya tas yang tadi malam di lempar di kaki tempat tidur, isinya seragam dan keperluan esensial untuk menginap semalam. Ia mengeluarkan jas hijau daun, celana hitam, dan kemeja putih lengan panjang. **(1)**

Sena terdiam. Ini berarti Hiruma memang sengaja merencanakan untuk menginap. Tapi isi tasnya yang lain membuatnya tertarik.

"Hiruma-san, itu…laptop?" Ia bertanya bingung. Memangnya iblis bisa pakai laptop?

"Hum? Yah…untuk data-dataku. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu peradaban dan pengetahuan manusia. Aku hidup lebih lama darimu." Jawabnya santai sambil berganti pakaian.

"Oh…wow.." Kalau di buat perhitungan umurnya dan pengetahuan yang ia pelajari…

"Yah…kau boleh bilang aku jenius dalam ukuran kalian. Setidaknya untuk kasusku begitu. Mempelajari duniamu itu menarik, kusadari kalau otakku bisa digunakan melebihi kalian. Sangat mudah untuk menambah budak yang menurut padaku." Ia terkikik khas lagi.

_//Sudah kuduga…// _"_…_Begitu ya…hahaha…" Sena tertawa hampa. _//Tapi hebat sekali…dari mana di dapat- oh tunggu, jangan tanya hal itu. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan buku catatan…//_ Ia mencuri pandang dan menghela napas panjang.

_**KNOK! KNOK!**_

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat keduanya otomatis berbalik. "Sena, kau sudah bangun?" Itu suara mamanya. Sena buru-buru menjawab,

"I-Iya. Aku sebentar lagi kesana." Ujarnya selesai menutup tasnya. Sebelum didengarnya suara langkah kaki menjauh. Ia membuang napas yang tak sadar tadi ditahannya. _//U-Untung pintunya kukunci semalam…//_

"Mamamu?" Tanya pemuda itu singkat. Sena mengangguk pada Hiruma yang sudah selesai memakai seragamnya, mengambil tas, dan kini…. siap-siap melompat keluar jendela. Pemuda mungil itu terbelalak melihatnya.

"WUA! Hiruma-san! Kau mau apa?! Itu berbahaya!"

"Hah? Bahaya?" Hiruma hanya mengangkat alis tak peduli. Dan dengan satu lompatan, ia mendarat dari ketinggian empat meter dengan mulus. Bola mata cokelat menatap tak percaya, memang banyak hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika kalau berkaitan dengan iblis. Pemuda tadi mendongak menatapnya, "Kutunggu di depan. Kau jangan lupa bawakan aku makanan. Dan jangan membuatku menunggu."

"I-iya." Sena mengangguk dan cepat-cepat berbalik untuk bersiap berangkat pergi. Pagi hari itu sungguh berbeda dari rutinitasnya yang biasa.

**-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-**

"Aku berangkat!" ujarnya semangat.

"Hati-hati ya!" Mama dan papanya menanggapi. Setelah menutup pintu rumah, dilihatnya Hiruma mengunggunya sembari bersandar di tembok pagar. Ingat dengan peringatan padanya, ia segera mendekati pemuda pirang yang berbalik tepat ketika Sena berada dibelakangnya.

"Ayo. Kau yang tunjukkan jalannya." Ajaknya singkat sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Ah, baik..." Jawab Sena.

Perjalanan keduanya…bukanlah perjalanan yang penuh percakapan ketika kau berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatmu. Tapi, perjalanan penuh ketegangan dan atmosfir yang kaku. Walau dari jauh keduanya berjalan bersebelahan dan tampak akrab. Sena yang tak nyaman berusaha memecah kesunyian. Dan apa yang tadi diminta Hiruma setelah ia melompat dari kamarnya menjadai salah satu topik yang sekiranya bisa dipilih."Em, Hiruma-san?"

"Hm?"

"I-ini. Aku membuatnya sendiri tadi." Ia mengambil kotak bekal dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Lauk bentonya ada _tempura ebi_, sosis, dan telur gulung. Aku tak tahu apa kau suka mayonaise atau saus tomat jadi kumasukkan keduanya secara terpisah. Sisanya ada sayuran salad dan _konyaku_.." Ujarnya lancar.

Hiruma menatap bekal di tangannya tak percaya. Anak itu benar-benar membuatkannya bekal sarapan dalam waktu singkat. Dan bento buatan tangan! Hiruma membuka tutupnya dan mencomot isinya. _//He…ternyata enak juga…//_

"Kau…bikin bekal begini…seperti anak perempuan saja."

Sena tak heran mendengarnya, sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan hal itu sewaktu ia di sekolah dasar dan menengah pertama. Cukup banyak yang terkejut ketika melihat kemampuannya memasak di pelajaran keterampilan. "Er…Uhm…soal ini, karena aku sering main dengan Mamori-neechan waktu kecil. Dia mengajariku membuat bekal sarapan juga…" Ia memainkan ujung kemejanya. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya kalau sedang cemas dan menjawab pernyataan seperti itu adalah salah satunya.

"Ho…" Hiruma tak menanggapi lebih lanjut dan memasukkan kotak bekal tadi ke dalam tasnya. Lega karena Hiruma rupanya tak mempermasalahkan lebih jauh, ia mengejar langkah kaki yang lebih lebar itu.

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-**

Setibanya di luar daerah pemukiman dan menuju keramaian, Sena memperhatikan entah mengapa banyak orang yang bersembunyi maupun lari dari sekelilingnya. Bahkan ia menangkap ada yang menatap mereka ketakutan, hal ini berlangsung hingga ke gerbang sekolah.

Sena mencuri pandang pada Hiruma yang berjalan dengan senyum curang. _//Ah...pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hiruma-san..//_ ujarnya pasrah dalam hati. Baru tiga hari iblis itu keluar dan dia sudah menguasai…berapa? Separuh kota mungkin? Dan di akhir hari ini seluruh kota tampaknya akan tunduk padanya. Sena menghela. _//Maafkan aku dunia…//_

Di dekat gerbang sekolah, ia baru mendengar Hiruma berkata, "Kau duluan saja ke klub, aku punya urusan khusus dengan pemimpin sekolah ini. "

Mendengarnya Sena menelan ludah, _//Mau apalagi dia !?//_ "Hiruma-san, tolong jangan lakukan hal yang-" Tatapan dingin menghentikan ucapannya. Buru-buru ia mengganti kalimat tadi, "Ru-ruang klubnya ada di sebelah kanan lapangan. Aku permisi." Ia segera lari untuk kabur dari tatapan itu sebelum teringat sesuatu dan berbalik. Ia merogoh tasnya dan memberinya botol air.

"Bekalnya dihabiskan ya!" Sebelum berbalik lari menuju ruangan klub.

Bola mata tosca melebar sembari menatap punggung kecil itu menjauh. Perhatian ini rasanya kok…Pertama, pemuda mungil itu bekal buatan tangan dengan menu lengkap plus minum dan sekarang ia menasehatinya agar tidak menyisakan makanan. Belum pernah ada yang mengikat kontrak dengannya memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tak ada manusia yang bersikap baik pada iblis, apalagi yang terang-terangan memberinya ancaman. Ia mendengus sebelum melangkah pergi. Anak yang menarik.

**(((1x21)))**

Sena membuka-buka catatannya tentang daftar turnamen. "Hm, kali ini melawan Oujo ya…Aah…Semoga saja tidak apa-apa…" Ia menunduk lemas. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu klub, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sena!" Ia berbalik dan senyum merekah pelan.

"Mamori-neechan." Sapanya.

"Aku ingin lihat tempat klubmu. Dan selama kau ikut Amefuto, kuputuskan untuk ikut terus bersama Sena."

"EH?!"

"Habisnya…kudengar ada anak baru di sekolah ini yang punya buku ancaman dan ikut klub ini. Aku belum melihatnya sih, tapi ia masuk di kelas yang sama denganku. Tampaknya semua orang sudah terkena pengaruhnya, entah mengapa mereka tampak traumatik. Makanya kuputuskan untuk ikut supaya kau tidak di ganggu olehnya."

"Ahaha…begitu ya?" tawanya hampa. _//…tak usah di tanya lagi siapa penyebabnya...// _Apa yang dilihat Mamori ketika membuka pintu geser klub itu membuatnya memekik kaget.

"Apa ini?! Kalau tempatnya begini, Sena bisa sakit." Ujarnya khawatir.

"Ah itu…" Belum selesai Sena bicara, sahabatnya langsung memutuskan.

"Yosh, akan kurapikan." Ujarnya sembari membuka _blazer _hijaunya dan menggulung lengan kemeja.

"EH?!"

-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Terdengar senandung riang di luar pintu klub, sebelum bergeser terbuka lagi. Suara kagum seniornya membuat keduanya berbalik.

"WUAH! Apa ini? Hebat…" Kurita memandang ruangan yang kali ini sudah bersih,rapi, dan segar oleh wangi pinus. Ia tak sadar akan pandangan yang diberikan dua orang lainnya.

" He-hebat…" Keduanya terbelalak melihat banyaknya…kudapan kue manis dan keik yang dibawanya. Sepuluh kantong besar mungkin? Dan ada keik besar dua tingkat berlapis hiasan krim putih dan merah muda dan potongan stroberi di tangan kanannya.

Sena memandangnya antara kagum, ngeri, dan tak percaya_. // Siapa yang mau makan makanan manis sebanyak itu ?! //_ Sebelum ia teringat dulu sewaktu pertama ia masuk ke Devil Bats, Kurita pernah mengajaknya minum the dan menawarkan 'Gulanya berapa puluh?'. Dia pikir seniornya sedang bercanda waktu itu. Tapi ternyata tidak…

Mengingat hal itu membuat Sena agak mual_. _Apalagi waktu itu Kurita menyemplungkan berkotak-kotak gula seolah itu hanyalah butiran_ creamer. //Uweh …aku tak mau mati karena kencing manis dan kegemukan…// _. Dilihatnya Mamori membantu Kurita merapikan kue-kue dan membuat teh.

Dengan sekejap saja sajiannya sudah siap. Beragam bolu gulung, keik, pai, dan apapun yang tampaknya bisa kau lihat di toko kue, ada di atas meja klub tersebut. Sena yang melihatnya saja sudah kenyang, memutuskan untuk minum teh saja dulu.

"Perayaan kemenangan pertama Devil Bats!" Ujar Kurita senang menyatakan alasannya membeli kue dan mereka, minus Sena, mulai melahap sajian itu.

"Wuah, ini enak!" Tanggap Mamori.

"Nyaem…Nyaem…Memang terasa berbeda memakan _mousse_ yang berhias dengan baik." Sena terbelalak. Seniornya sudah melahap dua, eh sekarang tiga bolu gulung berhias krim dengan bulat-bulat.

"Hap..Hap.. kalau menyangkut soal sus krim. Memang yang tak ada yang lebih baik dari Kariya. Lapisannya ada dua…sungguh lezat." Mamori juga sama…kue sus krim itu, entah sudah berapa dengan mudahnya ia telan.

"Renyah namun lembut." Komentar senior _football-_nya yang masih melahap keik lagi.

"Itu karena mereka menggunakan susu, bukannya air untuk pelapisnya." Jelas Mamori.

"Aku terutama sangat menyukai bahan pengisinya. Tapi, semuanya terasa enak di bawah lapisan lembut krim ini."

Saat itu Sena berpikir…baru kali ini ia merasa ciut dengan alasan selain di kejar berandalan,dimarahi orang tuanya, maupun di ancam oleh iblis. Matanya mengecil dan pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong menatap tehnya yang baru diseruputnya sedikit.

Kue sepotong saja tak ia sentuh, tapi kedua orang itu melahap makanan penuh gula dan lemak seperti minum air. _//Me-mereka…// _Otaknya tampak tak bisa memberi respon yang tepat atas, em…kemampuan makan keduanya. Ia merasa berada di bagian dunia lain dari mereka.

Pikirannya bingungnya buyar mendengar pintu klub terbuka lagi, dua orang lainnya tampak tak peduli dan melanjutkan makan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa yang masuk."Oh, semuannya ada di sini." Rupanya Hiruma. Dia membawa boks seukuran kotak sepatu di tangannya.

Suasana minum teh yang damai dalam sekejap terhenti ketika iblis itu seenaknya menendang papan meja dan dengan efektif menyingkirkan apa yang ada di atasnya. Dengan cepat ia mengembalikan papan meja hijau yang bergaris _field football_ seperti semula.

"Untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan melawan White Knights. Sekarang waktunya rapat untuk menentukan rencana penyerangan." Ujarnya.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali ! Setidaknya kau bisa menaruh keiknya dulu kan?" Mamori tampak marah. Orang tidak sopan ini pastilah murid yang digosipkan itu. Hiruma hanya memandang sebal.

"Kau siapa sih?"

"Ah, Iya. Ini Anezaki Mamori, anggota komite disiplin. Dan Hiruma Youichi _quarterback_ dan ketua klub kami." Kurita dengan penuh senyum (dan mulut penuh kue karena ia masih dengan tenang melahap apa yang terselamatkan.)

"EH?! Ke-ketua?!" Dua orang lainnya tampak kaget.

"Bukannnya Musashi-san yang jadi ketua?" Sena kebingungan dan ada rasa ngeri menjalar di tubuhnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Aduh, bayangkan saja klub amefuto yang dipimpin oleh iblis. Latihannya pasti seperti di neraka. _//Aih…aku ingin menangis rasanya…//_ . Dengan tekun ia mendengarkan alasan Kurita perihal Musashi.

"Ah..begitu ya. Aku paham… TAPI! Tetap saja, kenapa orang kasar macam ini?!" Gadis itu tampak cemas memikirkan nasib Sena di klub. Sena berada dekat-dekat dengan orang seperti ini? Bisa diganggu terus menerus nanti.

"Oh, soal itu. _Kuso jiji_ yang minta padaku. Si gendut ini juga." Hiruma menunjuk santai dan menaruh boks tadi di meja. Mamori berbalik pada Kurita dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya atas kebenaran pernyataan itu.

"Um. Kami yang memintanya karena melihat kemampuannya bermain."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?" Mamori masih bingung dengan keputusan…ajaib ini.

"Karena posisi bermainku di _line_. Susah memberitahu strategi. Sedangkan Sena-kun masih pemula." Ujarnya tenang.

"Tapi- "

"Berisik sekali sih. Kau kan bukan anggota klub. Sedang apa juga kau disini?!" Hiruma menyepat kesal.

"A-aku disini supaya Sena tak diganggu!" Ujarnya membela diri. Hiruma menatap bosan.

"Hoo…begitu. Lakukan saja sesukamu."

"Memang akan kulakukan." Jawab gadis itu tegas.

"Gendut, chibi. Coba kalian susun ini di _field_." Kapten tim itu kini berbalik memfokuskan diri pada tujuan awalnya. Sena dan Kurita melongok melihat isi boks yang di tunjuk Hiruma. Rupanya isinya _miniatur figure_ pemain _football._ Keduanya berdecak kagum.

"Uwah…bagusnya. Detail sekali." Kurita memandang senang.

"Tapi ini semua dari mana ?" Sena yang masih memperhatikan miniature-miniatur itu bertanya heran. Tak mungkin benda seperti ini di jual di toko umum. Bahkan seragam _figurine-_nya sama dengan seragam klub _football_ mereka. _//Oh, bahkan punyaku ada eyeshield hijaunya juga…//_

"Klub keterampilan membuatnya dengan senang hati semalaman." Jawab _quarterback_ itu ringan.

"Ahaha…dengan 'senang hati' ya? " Keduanya yang paham apa yang dilakukan iblis itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan hanya tertawa kering.

"Yosh…akan kujelaskan strateginya." Hiruma mengambil figure bernomor 21, posisi _running back_ tempat Sena."Dia bawa bolanya." Ujarnya sambil memasang bola _football_ mini di tangan figure tadi. "Lalu, terus…. berlari sampai akhir." Ia menabrakkan _figure_ tadi melewati formasi lawan secara kasar dan berhenti di _line_ akhir sebelum menaruhnya. "Itu saja." Ujarnya. Kedua anggota tim lainnya hanya bisa terpaku.

"Fi-figur ini dibuat semalaman hanya untuk strategi begitu?" Line besar itu berkomentar ragu.

Sena menatap 'strategi' itu dengan cemas, "A-aku tahu aku akan main di _game_ berikutnya juga…tapi.." Ia memainkan mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuk satu sama lainnya dengan cemas, bola matanya mengecil membayangkan kengerian menghadapi pasukan White Knights. "..harus melakukan semuanya itu sendiri…terlalu menakutkan.." ujarnya pelan.

"Ada apa, Sena?" Bahunya menegang mendengar Mamori yang membereskan piring-piring kue tadi bertanya padanya dari belakang. Ia hampir lupa gadis itu ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Dilihatnya pandangan Hiruma yang duduk di seberangnya berkilat kejam. Sena berbalik menghadapi gadis itu.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok."

"Kalau Eyeshield-kun itu yang melakukannya. Kurasa ia takkan takut sama sekali. " Komentar Mamori.

"Be-begitu ya?" _//Jadi, Mamori-neechan tidak sadar aku sebagai Eyeshield dari percakapan kami tadi…// _pikirnya setengah lega.

"Habisnya, walaupun tubuhnya kecil, ia tetap bisa menghadapi lawannya." Ujar murid teladan itu menerawang sebelum menghadapi figur adik kecilnya. "Sena, harus belajar darinya juga." Nasihatnya sebelum melanjutkan bersih-bersih.

"Ahaha...Iya benar." Sena tertawa ragu lalu berbisik pada Kurita yang ada di sebelahnya. "Ng, tak apakah kalau kita memberitahu Mamori-neechan yang sebenarnya?"

"Um…mungkin." Kurita menanggapi.

Tak dirasa oleh keduanya ada yang diam-diam menyelinap di belakang mereka, hingga suara tarikan senjata terdengar. Sena bergidik melihatnya. _//Hii….darimana dan kenapa dia membawa itu? Ini kan di sekolah !// _Sejenak ia teringat sesuatu. _// Eh, kemarin waktu pertandingan juga tiba-tiba senjatanya hilang…terus kok… // _Ia mencuri pandang dan menelan rasa penasarannya._ // Ah, sudahlah…//_

"Tidak boleh. Pasti nanti dia bilang begini, 'Bahaya, hentikan saja.' Dan ikut campur lebih jauh." Cibirnya menirukan suara Mamori sembari mengancam.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" ujar gadis itu marah mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Hiruma hanya berbalik tak acuh dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, menyilangkan kakinya, dan mengangkatnya di atas meja dengan santai.

"Tapi, apa kita hanya akan membawanya berlari? Tidak ada _passing_?" Kurita bertanya bingung. "Biarpun jaraknya 10Yard di _third down_? "

"Tak ada yang satupun yang bisa menangkapnya dengan baik." Jawabnya singkat.

Sena yang kini dirangkul oleh 'kakak perempuannya' menangkap istilah yang membingungkan, "Er, _third down_ itu apa?" Oke, dia memang suka _football_, tapi itu belum lama dan jujur saja, ia tak begitu paham aturannya. Hanya perkara membawa bola ke seberang dengan cara _kick_ atau _run_, lalu _score_! Touchdown! Sedangkan sisanya...er, tidak tahu.

"Oh itu. Tiap giliran, tim _offense_ di berikan empat kesempatan untuk menyerang." jelasnya."Jika mereka bisa mendapatkan 10Yard pada tiap kesempatan tadi, mereka dapat empat kesempatan lagi untuk menyerang." Ujarnya sembari mendemonstrasikan jarak yard dan angka dengan gesture tangan. "_Third down_, berarti yang ketiga dari empat kesempatan untuk menyerang."

"Mamori-neechan..." Sena memandangnya kagum. Ia tak tahu Mamori memahami _football _sejauh itu.

"Wow!" Kurita rupanya terkagum juga.

"Ehe...aku menghapalkan seluruh isi buku aturan yang kubaca kemarin." ujarnya senang. Hiruma mendengus meremehkan. Ketiganya berbalik pada pemuda pirang di sisi lain meja.

"Kami akan memiliki lebih banyak kemudahan dan hemat waktu jika semua itu dapat diingat dalam satu malam." Ujarnya dengan nada menantang.

"Aku mengingat semuanya." Mamori tak mau kalah.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, jika ada hal yang tak bisa kau ingat. Apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Tidak akan." Ujar gadis itu percaya diri.

"Oke, kita taruhan. Aku akan memberimu tiga pertanyaan. Jika kau salah menjawab satu saja, jangan pernah mengusikku lagi. Bagaimana?" Tantangnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau aku menang, kau harus janji takkan pernah mengganggu Sena."

"Setuju." Hiruma meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan mengambil tempat Sena. Dengan angkuh duduk di atas kepala kursi dan menyiapkan AK-47 miliknya.

_**CGREK! **_

Tarikan senapan itu jadi tanda dimulainya taruhan, "Pertanyaan pertama. Berapa jarak 10 Yard dalam meter?"

"Itu sih gampang. Sekitar 9 meter kan?"

"Tidak cukup! Sebutkan sampai decimal terkecil yang di tulis dalam sistem Amerika."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan football !"

"Bisa jawab tidak?" Hiruma menyeringai lebar. Tak mungkin ia kalah taruhan.

Gadis itu berkonsentrasi mengingat-ingat isi buku. "Umh….9, 1140183 meter." **(2) **Ujarnya yakin.

Mendengar jawaban itu, dengan kesal sang iblis mengeluarkan beberapa tembakan ke udara. "Cih! Sebutkan semua kejadian untuk pergantian giliran _offense_ dan _defense!_" ujarnya cepat.

"Saat tidak bisa mendapatkan 10Yard dalam kesempatan keempat, ketika menangkap kick, ketika kick masuk ke tiang gawang, ketika kick gagal atau di blok, ketika sesi pertama berakhir, dan saat tim _defense_ mengambil bola!" Jawaban sempurna dari Mamori.**(3)**

"Grrh!" Terlihat urat-urat nadi pada kepalan tangan yang tergenggam erat dan wajah Hiruma karena menahan marah. Gadis sialan!

Dua orang lainnya yang berada di seberang ruangan hanya bisa menatap keduanya dalam diam dan rasa salut. "Wah…jadi pemandangan yang menarik di sebelah sana." Komentar Kurita yang ditanggapi angggukan oleh Sena.

Dan karena dua pertanyaan terjawab tepat, maka kini…"Pertanyaan terakhir. " Senyum kemenangan merekah di wajah gadis itu. Kemenangan sudah jelas.

Hiruma terdiam sejenak lalu turun dari kursi, dan berjalan keluar ruangan klub. "Gendut, Chibi. Ayo latihan." Ujarnya ringan. Anggota komite itu menatap tak percaya.

"Tunggu! Kau curang! Bagaimana dengan pertanyaan yang terakhir?!" Protes Mamori tidak didengarnya sama sekali.

**(((1x21)))**

Latihan pagi itu _bench press_, Mamori juga ikut karena heran melihat Sena yang sekretaris harus melakukan hal yang sama. Hiruma dengan singkat beralasan bahwa sebagai sekretaris pun ia harus tahu bagaimana caranya latihan dasar.

Sena mampu mengangkat 25kg, lebih berat 5 kg dari _bench press_ Mamori (yang membuatnya agak kecewa karena rupanya usahanya masih kurang di atas standar rata-rata.) 75 kg adalah angka untuk Hiruma, tapi Sena yakin kalau iblis itu menyembunyikan kekuatannya yang asli agar tak mencolok dalam penyamarannya sebagai manusia. Dan yang membuatnya memekik kaget serta terbelalak adalah Kurita, 160kg! Dan dia anak SMA kelas dua, juga manusia 'normal' yang sama sepertinya.

Dan sekarang setelah latihan, ia sedang mengganti baju kaosnya (putih lengan pendek dengan kanji 'Syumu' di bagian depannya yang tampaknya dibuat dari selotip) dengan seragam sekolahnya. Selesai membereskan segala peralatan latihan, dengan langkah ringan iapun masuk ke kelas. Sepanjang dua jam pelajaran pertama Sena masih bisa fokus pada topik yang diterangkan gurunya di papan tulis namun sakura yang gugur di balik jendela mencuri perhatiannya.

Memandangi salju musim semi merah muda itu pikirannya kembali pada apa saja yang terjadi sejak seminggu ia bersekolah di Deimon. Rasanya tak percaya ia sudah masuk tim football, bertemu senior yang baik, dan satu sekolah lagi dengan figur kakak baginya.

Dan yang paling drastis dalam perubahan hidupnya di bawa oleh buku hitam yang ia temukan sewaktu piket pagi. Iblis bernama Hiruma Youichi yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengikat perjanjian dengannya. Entah ia harus merasa sial atau beruntung. Dalam bentuk yang berbeda, ia tertolong dengan keberadaannya. Mulai dari memberinya kaki dengan kecepatan luar biasa hingga bergabung dengan klub _football_ sekolahnya.

Sena mengerenyit, rasanya ada yang aneh... Kenapa Hiruma repot-repot menjalani kehidupan manusia biasa? Apa benar hanya karena alasan 'ingin' memperbudak mereka? Dari yang ia alami, seandainya ia menginginkan apapun, sihirnya bisa saja membuat siapapun tunduk padanya tanpa harus mengumpulkan bahan-bahan ancaman. Mungkin agar lebih efektif? Dan pengetahuannya...tampaknya ia terlalu tertarik dengan segala aspek kehidupan manusia, sekarang di mana ia berbaur dengan pakaian biasa, yang mencolok paling-paling hanyalah telinga runcing dan taringnya. Orang bisa menganggap itu sebagai dandanan eksentrik belaka. Sedangkan tingkah laku dan segala hal yang dilakukan manusia dapat ia lakukan secara sempurna. Pasti...ia pernah begitu lama berada di dunia manusia dan bertinteraksi layaknya mereka.

Dan yang paling penting...kenapa ia bisa terkurung dalam buku itu?

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Waktu istirahat siang akhirnya tiba. Hiruma yang bosan kini menjelajahi gedung sekolah dengan aura jangan-macam-macam-denganku-karena-kau-tahu-akibatnya disekitarnya. Mengapit kotak bekal dari Sena tadi pagi, ia mencari tempat untuk makan dengan tenang sambil menambahkan data pada buku catatannya. Ruang klub terlalu jauh dari kelasnya, jadi buang-buang waktu.

Yah...bukannya ia tak bisa terlambat masuk, karena toh pelajaran itu sudah dihapalnya sekali lihat. Inilah salah satu keunggulan darah iblis...lebih maju dari manusia agar mampu menyesatkan dan membuat mereka menderita. Tapi, kesan baik untuk memanipulasi pikiran orang-orang sekitarnya lebih lanjut juga bagian dari strategi, jadi ia harus bersabar.

Sebelum mencapai pertengahan gedung, ia melihat anak tangga menuju atap. Seringainya melebar_...// Oke, di sana saja...// _pikirnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan meniti anak tangga.

Atap sekolah....memang tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh orang pada waktu istirahat. Hanya yang ingin menyendiri, bertransaksi rahasia, dan menikmati waktu makan siang yang biasanya datang kemari. Sial tampaknya belum diketahui oleh trio berandalan di kelas Sena yang memilih tempat membolos yang sama dengan tempat tujuan Hiruma untuk mengecek 'buku catatan' nya dan kini… ketiganya mencoba untuk menjadikannya 'korban' seperti Sena. Hiruma mengangkat alis meremehkan, siapa pikirnya mereka itu?

"Keh..kau anak baru di kelas dua itu ya?" Pemuda berkacamata oranye menantangnya.

"Ho...lihat, tampang sangar tapi bawa bekal sendiri. Seperti anak kecil saja." Yang berambut pirang pucat mendengus padanya.

"Kalian mau apa?" Ujar iblis itu bosan. Manusia macam mereka takkan menyulitkannya. "Kusarankan jangan cari masalah denganku." Tatapnya dingin yang membuat ketiganya mundur.

"Cih..." Si bibir tebal mengumpat kesal. Sebagai berandalan yang sering berkelahi, ketiganya tahu berurusan dengan orang yang memiliki tatapan begitu takkan berakhir baik. "Kami mau pergi kok. Toh belum makan siang...." Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan melangkah pergi ke pintu di belakang Hiruma. Ketika ketiga orang itu melewatinya sambil menggerutu, ia mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Oh, jadi ingat. Kita minta saja sama si chibi itu." Yang berkacamata itu mengusulkan. Mendengarnya, Hiruma memicingkan mata.

_//Chibi?//_

"Heh, ya...Anak lemah macam itu memang bagus untuk dijadikan pesuruh." Yang bercodet menanggapi.

"Ingat yang kemarin? Dihajarpun sama sekali tak melawan!"

"Uang sakunya lumayan juga...Padahal seharusnya kemarin kau ambil buku itu, Jumonji." Ujar si kacamata itu lagi.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi sang iblis untuk mengasosiasikan apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang mereka bicarakan._// Kekeke…aku mungkin harus berterima kasih pada mereka...// _

Namun, berat bekal di tangan kanannya membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang hal itu. Selintas ia ingat sepasang mata cokelat besar yang berbinar menatapnya waktu mendengar ia akan mengabulkan permintaan pemiliknya. _//Tch…brengsek…//_ Ia memejamkan mata dengan kesal.

"Oi…tunggu dulu." Cegahnya pada ketiga orang yang langsung berbalik dan menatapnya benci.

"Hah? Mau apa lagi?"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir tadi…aku…akan menjamin bahwa kalian benar-benar tak pernah menantangku lagi dan tak mengganggu makan siangku." Taring berderet rapi terlihat dari tawanya dan aura yang tak menyenangkan disekitarnya. AK47 berkilau senang di moncongnya yang menunjuk ketiga orang yang kini menelan ludah.

Firasat buruk…

**(((1x21)))**

Latihan sore di sekolah Oujo selalu disisipi menu _bench press_ setiap harinya.

"BWAHAHA! Shin, kau mengalahkan rekorku lagi ya?! Tapi aku takkan kalah! NGHA!" Otawara Makoto, lineman yang...memiliki otak otot yang tak berimbang dengan tubuhnya, mengangkat barbel besar dengan semangat. 135kg adalah angka yang berhasil diraihnya saat ini.

_**BRANG!**_

"Huff…" Shin menghela napasetelah meletakkan kembali barbelnya.

"Wah, 140 kg ya? Hebat…" Sakuraba memujinya di sela-sela istirahatnya, meneguk air dari botolnya lagi, ia melanjutkan "Tapi, Shin tak hanya punya kekuatan. Tapi juga kaki tercepat di tingkat SMA. Jarang ada orang yang bisa lepas dari _tackle _milikmu." Ujarnya. Rekornya saat ini saja baru mencapai 50kg…

"Mereka menyebut milikmu _spear_, padahal itu hal biasa. Tapi orang melihatnya sebagai serangan mematikan." Otawara menanggapi.

Shin terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin ini terdengar arogan. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat ada yang lebih cepat dariku. Jika orang itu ada dan muncul dihadapanku…tak ada kekuatan yang mampu menghentikannya…." Ia mengakhiri. Kelopak perlahan menutup membayangkan tembok tinggi yang tak mampu dilewatinya namun selalu ia tunggu untuk datang dihadapannya.

Karena ada manusia…yang selalu ingin mendorong batas kemampuannya sampai akhir…

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-**

Latihan sore sepulang sekolah hari itu membuat pikiran Sena tadi pagi perlahan teralihkan.

"Oi, Kuso chibi…." Hiruma memanggilnya ketika mereka berganti pakaian di ruangan klub. ( Kurita sudah lebih dulu ke lapangan untuk mengatur alat latihan.)

Sena berbalik menghadap Hiruma, "Y-ya. Ada apa?" Jawaban pertanyaan tadi hanyalah kotak bekal yang kini…sudah ringan. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kotak di tangannya. Tak ada bunyinya. Ia yang masih belum percaya membuka sedikit kotak itu dan menilik isinya. Kosong. Hiruma benar-benar menghabiskan bekal sarapan buatannya!

Agak senang dan heran dengan hal itu, ia memberanikan bertanya. "Er..em…Bagaimana rasanya ?" Mungkin saja isinya di buang, atau terpaksa dimakan walau tak sesuai selera dan nanti menyuruhnya tanggung jawab, atau…Pikiran-pikiran panik menyelimuti benaknya.

Hiruma hanya diam tak menjawab dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya sebelum mendekati Sena. Pemuda mungil itu mengerut takut. _//Hwa…pasti dimarahi !//_

Namun apa yang dirasakannya adalah jemari panjang mengacak rambutnya. Sena membuka matanya yang tak sadar tadi ia tutup. Matanya membesar dan menatap seniornya tak percaya. Tidak mungkin…

"Hiruma…san?" _//Maksudnya….//_

"Cepat ganti baju lalu latihan." ujarnya singkat sebelum keluar ruangan klub dengan seragam _football _lengkap, namun tak menggunakan_ upper protector._ Sena cepat-cepat membetulkan kaus 'Syumu' nya sebelum menjawab dengan senyum lebar dan menyusulnya.

"Baik!"

Tak perlu kata-kata untuk memahami apa arti gesture yang diberikan iblis itu tadi.

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**DRAP….DRAP…DRAP!!**_

_**ZRAAAAAAAAK!!**_

Bagai topan di lapangan, pasir mengaburkan warna jingga matahari senja.

"Kecepatanmu menurun, Chibi!"

Satu putaran lari hingga akhirnya kakinya tak kuat lagi. Sena berbaring letih di lapangan, masa bodoh jika Hiruma mengancamnya. Kakinya terasa lumpuh karena melakukan 40 kali putaran nonstop dengan kecepatan tinggi pada latihan sore itu. "Hah…hah…" Sena terengah-engah. _//Ah…pasti kram nanti malam…//_

"Yaah…Sena-kun! Tak apakah?!" Kurita yang sudah selesai bertanya khawatir. Menu latihan dari Hiruma benar-benar spartan dari neraka. Sungguh menyiksa…

Dari jauh, terdengar pekikan ngeri seseorang, "KYA! SENA!" Gadis berambut cokelat muda sebahu mendekati ketiganya.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Ia berbalik pada Hiruma dengan marah. " Kenapa kau mengganggunya terus sih?!" Ia berjongkok di samping pemuda mungil itu, "Sena, Sena!"

"Mamori-neechan…." Bisik Sena pelan.

"Ah…sudah kuduga. _Football_ terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Sudahi saja ya?" ujarnya khawatir. Tangan mungil terangkat dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok…sungguh. Dari dulu…aku selalu ditolong oleh Mamori-neechan…" _// Dari sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga sekolah dasar…Tapi suatu saat nanti, melainkan digenggam terus olehmu…//_ Sepintas teringat perasaannya ketika berlari di lapangan hijau. "Dengan tanganku sendiri…" Bisiknya pelan.

"Eh?"

"Ah, aku bisa berdiri sendiri kok." Ujarnya melepaskan tangan putih itu. Kini dengan yakin ia bangkit dan berkata, "Aku…akan terus berada di klub. Karena aku ingin terus main American Football." Senyumnya lembut.

"Sena…"

Melihat interaksi keduanya, bohlam lampu menyala di atas kepala Hiruma. _//Aha…//_ Ia mendekati Sena dan merangkul pundak kecilnya, "Apa tidak apa-apa, Sena-kun?"

_//Sena-kun?!Apa maksudnya?__!// _

"Hee?" Kurita dan Mamori menatap pemuda jangkung itu dengan bingung.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku memberikan Sena-kun terlalu banyak tugas. Tak heran ia sering melakukan banyak kesalahan, dan lagi dia harus mengerjakan dua peran sekaligus sebagai sekretaris dan manejer." Ia menjelaskan.

"Ah…iya sih." Oke, sekarang Sena bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Hiruma?

"Andai saja ada manejer, mungkin bebannya akan sedikit berkurang…." Ia mendengar seniornya menambahkan.

"Manejer?" Mamori berkata pelan.

"Hm,merepotkan juga ya…" Ujarnya pura-pura bingung.

Kurita dan Sena saling bertatapan tak paham. Mereka tak melihat Mamori yang memperhatikan dengan seksama yang langsung bangkit setelah mendengaranya.

"Apa perempuan bisa melakukan hal itu? Siapapun boleh ikut bergabung di klub?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab iblis itu cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut bergabung. Sebagai manejer." Ujar Mamori mantap.

"EH?!" Pemuda bermata cokelat itu memekik tak percaya. Entah ini berita baik atau buruk. Keberadaan gadis itu di klub pasti akan membuat suasana lebih ramai...namun akan jadi rumit baginya karena identitasnya yang lain harus ia rahasiakan.

"Hore! Anggota baru, sekarang kita berempat !" Kurita memeluk keduanya dengan riang.

"Ah, kita sama-sama berjuang ya, Sena!" Mamori mengguncang-guncang bahu anak itu dengan semangat.

"I-iya…."_//Mamori-neechan…kau tertipu….// _pikirnya serasa ingin menangis.

"Yosh…dapat satu pesuruh lagi…kekekkeke…."Iblis itu tertawa lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang berderet rapi. Kini, Sena mempelajari satu hal lagi dari Hiruma…iblis benar-benar makhluk yang manipulatif…

**TBC…**

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1) **Seingat saya, Deimon punya 2 jenis kemeja. Lengan panjang dan pendek. Jika di pakai dengan jas hijau, kemeja yang digunakan lengan panjang. Masuk musim panas, mereka ganti yang lengan pendek.

**(2)(3) **Bener ga nih? Dulu saya sempet ekstrim baca ini sampe hapal…tapi entah, udah lama sih..tolong di cek ya…sori klo salah…

Duh..terbawa suasana, jadinya panjang begini…Mana banyak huruf italicnya…XD

Oke, review n komennya saya tunggu ya...


	7. Rumput Hijau II

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…Sekarang dah pasti ada. Tapi M...asih lama…XD

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balesan Review!**

**Sana: **Thanks udah baca ya…reviewnya sudah saya jawab di SMS…

**Suna:** Halo, reviewer baru nih…Trims sudah membaca. Iya, ga dibikin stress kok, saya update regular. Digimon Adventure y? Oh, maaf, tapi itu bukan field saya. Saya menghormati anime itu sewajarnya, jadi ga bikin ficnya. Kalau mau, coba request ke Saint-Chimaira. Mereka main di field ini soalnya… :D

**Nana-chan: **Syukur deh seger lagi. Gimana UANnya? Lancar ga? Ya..pingsan mulu, wajar lah. Saya juga bakalan syok klo ada yang tiba2 muncul kaya gt..XD lagunya, dari Google. Ehe..iya emang dipilih yang seolah Hiruma nyanyi buat dy..Ngganggu? Oh, ya klo di main pairing favmu ada yang nyelipin c iya.

**sHievan :** GYAAAAAAAAA!!! TIDAK!! kenapa kau baca crita yang ini?!! Huss huss..yang White Screen ajalah!! Ah, malu setengah mati. Pokoknya, di kelas kau jangan membeberkan sisi lain saya ini..Biarlah saya senantiasa jadi orang dingin..Makasih banyak dah baca...

**Aya-chan: **Ohoho...pengalaman pribadi krn dulu mantan saya bikinin saya bekal klo jalan2.*salah kaprah, terbalik nih…=w=* Saya pikir Sena juga setidaknya harus dapet 'ilmu' dari pertemanan masa kecil dy. Oh, iya, sama2...ShinSena? Bisa masuk deh…ntar ada kok. Tp ragu klo ShinRaba bisa or ga. Klo ada scene ShinRaba yang dipengenin. Tulis detail aja, saya selipin..*beneran ga da ide*

**Chi: **SSSSSSSSSH!!! Bhaya kali..ntar disangka da maling..ehehe, hebat reviewer pertama ini. Malem2 saya update, dah baca lagi. Begadang?? Iya, saya usahakan panjang chapternya stabil biar ga terlalu lama. Yang HOT itu standarnya gimana? XD

Oh ya, untuk semuanya: Bandnya seiyuu Hiruma itu namanya _Jealkb_. Lagu2nya ada di net…Happy Hunting! ;D

Mohon maaf ini agak terlambat, saya kena sembelit dan tugas lagi numpuk. ^^; Jadi sulit curi waktunya, ehehe…Oh ya, jangan terlalu berharap macam-macam di chapter ini. Soalnya pas lagi tanding c…

Selamat membaca!

**VI**

**Rumput Hijau**

**p****t. II**

Langit tak berawan dan cerah hari itu. Hari pertandingan kedua, Devil Bats melawan White Knights. Rumput hijau tertata rapi, tanda lapangan telah siap menjadi medan tempur utama. Hari itu, Sena melihat suatu yang berbeda pada penonton pertandaingan. Kebanyakan di antara mereka semuanya perempuan…

"Wah…bahkan ada kru TV segala." Komentarnya kagum. Kameraman, wartawan, bahkan _talent agency _JLPro.

"Ah, wajar sih. Ada Sakuraba di tim Oujo." Kurita memaklumi pemandangan sebelum pertandingan justru lebih mirip jumpa fans.

Sena mengangguk sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada para pemain yang sedang melakuakn pemanasan. "Banyak sekali…" Tim _football_ SMU Oujo memang terkenal karena generasi emasnya yang tak pernah kebobolan angka dalam posisi _defense._

_**TEP! TAP! DRAP! DRAP!**_

Di sudut matanya, ia melihat seseorang berlari menuju ujung lapangan, kecepatannya dapat dikatakan melebihi siswa biasa."Itu Shin-san…Wah…hebat…" gumamnya. _//Dan di pertandingan ini…aku akan melawannya…//_ Jantungnya berdegup tak tenang. Ia ingin berlari di lapangan! Dari kejauhan didengarnya pelatih Oujo memanggil para anggotanya untuk makan bekal khusus dan _chairman_ JLPro sedang memaksa Sakuraba untuk memakai topi sponsor dari American Burger.

"Sakuraba-kun, bagaimana rasanya jadi _ace_ Oujo? " seorang wartawati mewawancarai idol itu tiba-tiba. Bola mata madu membayang dalam. Ia menunduk sedikit.

"A-aku…" _//Bukan aku ace player-nya…//_ Kata-kata itu sulit terucap. Ada banyak beban mental yang dirasakannya dalam menerima hal tersebut.

Sena memandang simpati atas reaksi itu. Berat ketika seseorang mengklaimmu yang terbaik, padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa yang terbayang-bayang dari orang tersebut. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat dirimu bimbang untuk tak berteriak agar orang tak melabelmu seperti itu.

"Yuk, Sena. Kau ganti seragam diam-diam di sana sementara aku mengawasi Anezaki agar tak curiga." Bisik Kurita mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya." Cepat-cepat ia mengambil tas seragamnya dan mencari tempat untuk berganti. Setengah berpikir ia teringat. _//Hiruma-san belum datang ya? Kenapa dia terlambat? //._

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hari yang cerah, langit biru tak berawan. Sekelompok pemuda berseragam _haori_ atas berwarna kuning perkamen dengan sabuk merah, celana panjang hitam, dan kaus hitam berjalan beriring memasuki lapangan _football_ sedang itu.

Beberapa gadis yang melewati jalan untuk keluar dari tribun penonton merapat takut ke dinding ketika melihat seseorang yang berada di depan barisan tersebut. Rambut _dread locks _pendek sebahu, seragam yang sama, dan dengan kacamata hitam berbiangkai merah. Dengan dagu terangkat dan senyum meremehkan di bibirnya, ia berjalan angkuh.

Sedang disampingnya, ada seorang pemuda yang penampilannya mirip biksu, rambutnya dibotaki, dan wajahnya keras dan tegas namun dapat dirasakan bahwa ia sebenarnya orang yang lembut. Jika seseorang berhenti sejenak dan benar-benar menatap keduanya, mereka bisa melihat bahwa wajah itu serupa. Ya, keduanya kembar. Dan adanya pemuda kembar yang memakai baju seragam sekolah mirip pendeta ini sudah sangat jelas memberitahu siapa dan dari mana mereka berasal. Sekelompok pemuda dan si kembar tadi adalah anggota tim football SMU Shinryuji, Naga.

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shin yang kini duduk di bangku cadangan, berkonsentrasi penuh menenangkan pikiran dan emosinya agar perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada permainan di lapangan. Semangat para pemain maupun antusiasme penonton sudah sangat familiar baginya. Pun demikian, perasaan itu lagi-lagi muncul. Seolah ada sesuatu yang bukan pada tempatnya dan merusak keteraturan itu.

Setengah penasaran, ia mendongak dan melihat ke arah tim lawannya. Sepintas dilihatnya anggota berseragam bernomor 1 telah muncul. _//Rupanya benar…quarterback itu…// ._ Masih mengawasi dengan seksama akhirnya ia melihat siapa pemain itu dari kejauhan. Shin tak melihat keistimewaan dari perawakannya kecuali lengan dan jemarinya yang jelas-jelas terlatih untuk bermain di posisi itu. (Shin hanya bisa membedakan seseorang dari otot, bukan wajah.)

Agak ragu, ia mencoba berkonsetrasi pada wajah pemain itu. Sekilah ada perasaan _deja-vu_ ketika melihat mata hijau, seringai penuh taring, dan telinga runcing di balik rambut kuning jagung. Keras otaknya berpikir selama jeda sebelum pertandingan. Matanya membesar terkejut tak percaya ketika ia ingat percakapannya dengan pelatih si awal ajaran lalu…

"_Salah besar. Ia bukan orang yang akan kabur karena hal macam itu." Pelatih Shoji melempar koran sore dengan kesal sebelum berteriak memberikan perintah latihan. Shin yang beristirahat meneguk minumannya menggeser koran itu penasaran. Kolom berita olahraga berukuran sedang mencantumkan nama seseorang yang kiranya menjadai alasan pelatihnhya melempar koran tersebut._

_- Sasaki 'Nihon Katana' Doburoku. Bersembunyi di manakah dia?-_

_Tercetak besar di judul kolom itu. Dalam diam, Shin menyerap informasi yang dibacanya di ulasan profil pemain itu. Ia tahu bahwa pelatihnya dulu mantan pemain semi-pro, bekerja sama sebagai golden pair yang disebut 'Nihon Katana' . Satu dua alasan menyebabkan mereka tak bisa bermain lagi. Tertulis disitu, Doburoku membuat bangkrut beberapa perusahaan dengan kemampuan judi dan bermain taruhan saham dalam football. _

_Ada tiga foto yang tercetak di situ adalah yang terakhir diambil sebelum ia menghilang. Ketiganya diambil sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu sebelum ia menghilang. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi seseorang yang konon melarikan diri karena rugi besar dan bangkrut. Pelatihnya sepertinya mengenalnya dengan baik karena berkata bahwa orang itu bukan pria yang melarikan diri dari kesalahan._

_Foto pertama adalah foto dimana Doburoku dengan puas melambaikan tangan ke arah wartawan sebelum naik ke limosin, yang kedua ketika ia berpesta dengan orang-orang yang sepertinya para tim pendukung taruhannya, dan yang terakhir sepertinya diambil diam-diam oleh wartawan ketika ia berjalan pergi dari sebuah apartemen mewah dengan baju musim dingin berwarna cokelat. Sekilas mungkin tak tertangkap karena pakaiannya yang tebal tapi kaki kanan dari pria itu terlihat bengkok dan lebih teliti lagi, di sekitar tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam sakunya terdapat bayang lebih gelap seolah ada sesuatu yang merembes. Sepertinya ia dihajar habis-habisan. _

_Shin awalnya tak menyadari apa-apa, mungkin saja orang itu mabuk dan jatuh dari tangga apatremennya. Namun, memang ketika ia melihat ketiga foto itu, ada sesuatu yang seolah menarik-narik perhatiannya agar menatapnya lebih teliti. Tak mau rasa penasarannya tak terpuaskan, dengan kesal ia menatap gambar-gambar itu…_

Apa yang dipikirnya hanya keanehan biasa waktu itu, rupanya saat ini benar-benar menjadi tak masuk akal.

Ya…Shin memang sangat memperhatikan gambar tersebut. Seperti pemainan anak kecil ketika kau disuruh mencari kesamaan gambar. Ia menemukannya, di foto pertama, orang tersebut berjalan di belakang Doburoku dengan malas, di foto kedua terlihat sekelibat memegang gelas sampanye dan berdiri terhalang orang lainnya. Dan di foto terakhir…orang itu berjalan dengan langkah besar berlawanan dengan arah Doburoku, memegang sebuah buku dan seolah terburu-buru. Ia menggeleng bingung.

_//Astaga…bagaimana mungkin…//_

Benar…bagaimana mungkin ada dua orang yang sama persis di dunia ini sekarang dan satu dekade yang lalu?

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kongo Agon, sang adik dari kembar bersaudara Kongo, menatap pemain dari teropong di tangannya. Saat ini pertandingan berjalan sangat menarik, tak diasangka Devil Bats berhasil mencetak _touchdown_ lebih dulu dibanding Oujo.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Unsui, sang kakak bertanya padanya.

"Ho...Anak itu cepat." Ternyata Deimon memiliki pemain seperti itu, "dan pemain itu…aku tak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia punya bakat kejeniusan murni." Ujarnya menunjuk posisi _quarterback_. Berat melawan tim kuat seperti ini walau ada tambahan orang yang bagus.

"Sayang sekali Musashi tak ada. Padahal angkanya bisa bertambah 1-3 poin." Unsui menanggapi. Agon hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Percuma saja…" Ujarnya santai sambil melipat kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan bersandar di atas kepalanya.

"Hm?"

"…karena begitu dia turun…di tim lemah ini tak ada yang bisa menandinginya." Di balik kacamatanya ia melihat pemain berseragam putih biru bernomor punggung 40 masuk ke lapangan.

"Nah Shin….ayo tunjukkan _Spear Tackle_-mu.." ujarnya sebelum kembali menarik kacamatanya ke atas dan meneropong permainan di lapangan.

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

"GHAK!" Sena terbatuk ketika sikutan keras mengenai bagian tengah tubuhnya. Udara yang dihirupnya seolah terhenti ketika rasa sakit itu menjalar cepat. Tersungkur dan menggulung tubuhnya, ia meringis ketika perlahan rasa itu kembali. Peluit tanda perpindahan bola tak terdengar olehnya.

_//Sakit…//_ "Uhk! Uhk!" _//Hebat…padahal hanya pakai satu lengan…//_

"Hwa! Sena-kun! Kau tak apa-apa?" Suara berdebam, tanda kurita mendekatinya. Suara seniornya terdengar cemas.

"Ah..um…i-iya…"

"Kau mau di _bench_ dulu?"

"Tidak…sediit lagi…tinggal sedikit lagi…aku ingin melewatinya." Kakinya melakukan gerakan kecil tak sabar untuk berlari.

"Berputar." Didengarnya kaptennya berbicara.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau tak bisa lewat langsung. Lakukan gerakan memutar untuk membuatnya bingung, lalu keluar dari penjagaan." Lanjutnya.

"Oh.._spin_." Kurita mengangguk-angguk paham.

"….akan kucoba. Aku ingin melewatinya." Ujar Sena mantap. _//Sedikit lagi…ayolah…//_

"Keh!" Hiruma menyepat sebelum…

_**DUAK!**_

"AW! Aduh! Punggungku! Ke-kenapa dia marah?! Memang aku salah ya?!" Sang _ace _menggosok-gosok punggungnya yang kesakitan sembari memandang kaptennya yang berjalan menjauh dengan panik. Tadi Hiruma menendangnya dengan keras di bagian itu.

"Oh…rasanya bukan begitu. Justru sepertinya dia senang." Kurita menjelaskan sembari tersenyum kecil. Sena hanya mengangkat alis tak paham.

"Eh?!"

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ara…Sakuraba. Kau kenapa mencopot stiker promosinya ?!" Manejer JLPro itu menegur Sakuraba.

"Ah, itu…" _//Pelatih bilang, kalau hal itu berbahaya.//_

"Hhh….ya sudahlah. Ini." Pria berkacamata ungu itu menghela napas sebelum memeberikan stiker baru pada Sakuraba."Itu yang terakhir, jangan sampai hilang ya?" Ujarnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

"…" Pemuda jangkung itu hanya terdiam menatap stiker di tangannya.

Sementara itu, di lapangan dimana pertandingan berlangsung, gumpalan asap pasir membuat kabur pandangan para pemain. Lagi-lagi _tackle_ yang dilakukan oleh Shin mengenai Eyeshield. Terdengar suara meringis dari arah bangku penonton, "Wah..kena lagi. Pasti sakit tuh.", "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Mungil begitu…"

Peluit akhirnya ditiup untuk memberi jeda pada sesi pertandingan. Kurita berdebam mendekati Sena yang menggulung kesakitan. Seniornya terlihat cemas dan panik.

"Uwa…Tidak apa-apakah? Sena-…" Kurita berhenti ketika tiba-tiba teringat_. //Oh iya, tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau Eyeshield itu sebenarnya Sena-kun.// _Buru-buru ia memperbaiki kalimatnya, "Se-senaka itakunai ?" (Apakah punggungmu sakit?)

"Ah..iya aku tak apa-apa." Ujarnya sebelum bangkit dan terhuyung. _//Sedikit…sedikit lagi…// _Pikirnya sambil berlari kecil di tempat.

Sena tak sadar, sepasang mata menatap sosoknya dari belakang.

"Eyeshield itu…" Shin bergumam.

"Hm? Dia kenapa?" Otawara menanggapi heran.

"Dia sudah banyak melakukan aktivitas pemecahan energi secara anaerobik dengan bermain pada kedua posisi _offense_ dan _defense._" Ia membuat hipotesis. "Ototnya seharusnya sudah banyak menghasilkan asam laktat."

Otawara memutar-mutar telunjuknya bingung di atas kepalanya, "Anerobik? Laktat?" Gumamnya tersenyum lebar. "NGAHAHHA! Dengan kata lain dia sangat capek." Tebaknya.

"Benar….tapi..sedikit demi sedikit…." _//Ia bertambah cepat…// _Ia tak mengakhiri kalimatnya itu. Peluit sebentar lagi berbunyi, dengan tenang Shin menyeberang ke tengah lapangan untuk kembali bersiap dalam formasi.

"Eyeshield 21…" Didengarnya seseorang berkata padanya. "Dia terkenal di unversitas di Notre Dame sebagai pelari berkecepatan cahaya."

_//Seragam nomor 1…//_ pikir Shin.

"Biar kutegaskan satu hal. Dia lebih cepat darimu." Seringainya lebar.

Bola mata hitam membesar sedikit mendengarnya, namun berusaha tenang. "Kau tak bisa membuatku kesal dengan permainan kata-kata…." Ia menggantung kalimatnya dengan nada setengah bertanya. Sang iblis menyadari parafrase itu.

"Hiruma, Hiruma Yoichi. Kurasa aku belum mengenalkan diriku, tak usah repot-repot mengatakan siapa kau, aku tahu semuanya." Ujarnya santai.

"Hiruma." Ia mengagguk paham, "...hentikan saja usahamu yang sia-sia ini. Takkan berpengaruh padaku." Ujarnya sebelum melanjutkan berjalan.

"Khehe…." Pemuda tadi hanya terkikik sebelum berhenti karena mendengar suara tadi bicara lagi.

"…Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau…tak seharusnya disini. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan...dengan keteraturan ini?" Shin sulit merangkai kata-kata yang ingin ditujukkannya. Intinya, ada yang salah dengan keberadaan anggota tim lawan itu.

"…Lebih baik jangan membingungkan dirimu dengan hal-hal tak logis. Kekekeke…" Hiruma terkikik lagi tak menjawab pertanyaan Shin.

"…" Shin menutup pikiran bingungnya dan kembali fokus pada permainan.

Hiruma tersenyum tipis mengingat pertanyaan tadi, _//Ho….ada yang seperti ini lagi ya? Untunglah dia tak seperti si kuso jiji itu….bisa merepotkan kalau dia sadar dan paham maksudnya…//. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"TOUCHDOWN!" Teriakan wasit memutuskan hasil pertandingan dan memberi jeda. 56-6 untuk Oujo White Knights. Sena bergumam lirih menatap papan skor.

"Cih…" Di dengarnya Hiruma mengumpat, sebelum _quarterback_ itu berbalik menuju _bench_ dan…mengepak semua barangnya. Sena terbelalak dan berlari mendekatinya diikuti anggota tim yang juga melihat tindakan kaptennya itu.

"Tu-Tunggu! Hiruma-san…kenapa?"

"Kalian juga paham apa alasannya. Sudah psti hasilnya dan akan buang-buang waktu saja kalau melakukan _huddle_ lagi." Ujarnya tanpa menatap satupun dari mereka dan memasukkan barang-barangnya.

"Eeh?! Kok begitu?!" Kurita terdengar panik dan kecewa.

"Kita bermain untuk menang. Kalau sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi, sudah cukup." Ia sudah selesai membereskan barangnya dan kini berjalan keluar.

"Hiruma-kun! Masa begitu sikap kapten tim?!" Mamori yang dari tadi merekam seluruh jalannya pertandingan kini angkat bicara setelah melihat tindakan putus asa itu.

"Setidaknya ayo bermain sampai akhir!" bujuk Kurita.

"Kau mau bilang soal 'Asalkan kalah, tapi sudah berusaha' atau hal semacam itu?"

"Ah…itu…"

"Aku tak mau buang-buang waktu." Ujarnya singkat sebelum melangkah lagi

"Eh? Hiruma-kun, tapi itu tanggung jawab kapten untuk memimpin semuanya sampai akhir kan?! Hiruma-kun!" Mamori berusaha membuatnya sadar.

_//Bohong….masa begitu?//_ Sena menatapnya kecewa sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shin yang sedang beristirahat di bench seberang lapangan. _//Sedikit lagi….//_

"Jadi siapa yang akan main sebagai _quarterback_?" Didengarnya senior Ishimaru bertanya.

"Tapi tanpa Hiruma…"

"Padahal sudah sejauh ini kita membantu mereka…" ujar yang lainnya.

_//Yang benar saja…//_ Sena dengan cepat mendekati pemuda tadi. "Jangan menyerah." ujarnya.

"…." Langkah tadi terhenti.

"Sedikir lagi…hanya sedikit lagi…"

Hiruma berbalik menatapnya, "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Berusaha keras sampai akhir dan sema-" kata-katanya terpotong.

"Aku bisa melewatinya…"

Iblis itu agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Bu-bukan…maksudku… sepertinya aku bisa melewati Shin-san." Ujarnya tak sabar. "Sedikit lagi…sedikit lebih cepat lagi…" Hiruma tak bisa membaca mata Sena yang tertutup _eyeshield _hijau. Terdiam ia sebelum bertanya,

"Kau ingin mengalahkan Shin?"

"Ha? Um…tidak…er…Aku tak berani berpikir seperti..itu.." jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Hanya saja, kupikir…aku bisa melewatinya." Ia menggumam pelan.

"Grh…" Didengarnya Hiruma menggeram kesal sebelum suara rentetan peluru senjata api (yang keluar entah darimana) ditembakkan.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE!"

" JANGAN BANYAK OMONG! AKU CUMA TANYA KAU ITU MAU MENANG ATAU TIDAK?!" Amuknya kesal.

"Hii….i-iya!" Jawabnya takut sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab tegas. "Aku ingin menang. Sedikit lebih cepat lagi….karena itu…aku tak mau menyerah!"

Hiruma memberinya muka datar sebelum mengambil helm dan memberi sinyal dengan telunjuknya, "Oke. Huddle." Ujarnya.

Sena tersenyum lebar sebelum bersama-sama dengan anggota timnya yang lain untuk berkumpul mengatur strategi.

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**PRIIIIIITTTTTT!**_

_**BRUAK!**___

Lagi-lagi Sena terkena _tackle_ dan tidak bisa maju menuju daerah lawan. Mengambil napas, ia berbaring menenangkan dirinya. Sementara itu di _bench_ tim Oujo, Takami menatap permainan itu dengan heran sembari mencatat detail jalannya pertandiangan.

"Tampaknya, _quarterback_ Deimon sengaja menyuruh blocker untuk membuat jalan sehingga Shin harus berhadapan dengan Eyehield secara langsung." Pelatihnya setuju dalam diam.

_//Walau begitu, ini sangat jarang terjadi…Melihat Shin yang sangat terpacu…// _Ia menatap anak didiknya yang kini berjalan kembali mengambil posisi dan berbincang dengan Otawara.

"Shin, kelihatannya kau dari tadi mengambil tugas ini sendiri dari tadi. Perlu bantuanku?" ia menawari. _Linebacker_ itu menggeleng.

"Tak usah. Terima kasih. Tolong fokuskan saja perhatianmu pada yang lain. Biar aku yang menghadapi Eyeshield." Ujarnya tegas. Walaupun lawannya tak unggul dalam fisik, ia takkan memberi kesempatan.

"Hm…" Otawara menggumam bingung.

"Dia takkan bisa lewat." Ujarnya sembari menatap telapak tangan kanannya sebelum mengepalnya erat. "Takkan kubiarkan ia melewatiku."

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Deimon nomor 21 tidak bangkit. Tolong bawa tandunya!" Teriakan wasit setengah menyadarkan Sena dari lamunannya. _//Eh, aneh...tackle tadi tidak begitu sakit.//_

"Hei, ayo cepat bawa tandunya!"

_//Seolah sudut serangannya berubah...Ah, bukan pasti karena kecepatanku mulai bertambah.// _Bayang-bayang besar senior Kurita menutupi terik matahari yang tadi menyinari Sena.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ah! I-iya..." jawabnya sebelum buru-buru bangkit dan berlari ke posisi.

_**PRIIIIIIIIIIIT!**_

Peluit wasit berbunyi tanda dimulainya lagi permainan.

"SET! HUT! HUT!" Hiruma memberi aba-aba. Dan dengan cepat bola bergulir dari Kurita, lalu Hiruma, dan akhirnya dibawa lari oleh Sena yang langsung menerobos ke tengah barisan. Langkah-langkah kakinya begitu cepat menjejak tanah lapangan yang kering, meniupkan kabut pasir.

_//Lari....__ayo....cepat...lebih cepat lagi ! // _Ujar Sena berulang kali di kepalanya. Dilihatnya Shin sudah siap menghadangnya di depan. Sedikit memmutar pergelangan kakinya, ia menambah kecepatannya dan...

_//Berhasil !//_

"Tak semudah itu!"

_**SRET**__**!**_

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Shin berhasil merenggut bagian belakang bajunya. "Hwa!" Sena terhuyung dan jatuh keluar lapangan, nyaris menabrak bench yang di duduki Mamori.

"Kyaa! Eyeshield-san, tak apa-apa?!" Mamori dangan khawatir membantunya berdiri.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan mengangguk menenangkan manajer itu, "Iya...." Pandangannya beralih pada seragam putih bernomor 40 di seberang lapangan, _//Aku ingin melewatinya....//_

Kini formasi sudah kembali lagi dan kedua tim bersiap untuk main. "Set! HUT!" teriak Hiruma.

_**DRAP! BRAK!**_

Bola mata madu dari _bench_ Oujo menatap jalannya pertandingan dengan kagum_. //Sudah kuduga, dia memang hebat...Dia berbeda...//_

"KYA! Sakuraba-kun! _Ace_ Sakuraba!" Ia mendengar teriakan penggemarnya dari tribun yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan kesal memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya, _//Bukan...bukan aku acenya...aku hanya...//_

"AH!" Perhatiannya teralih karena ada sesuatu yang perlahan jatuh di rumput lapangan dari arahnya. Rupanya stiker dari sponsor American Burger yang mengontraknya. Ia teringat kata-kata _chairman_ tadi, "_Itu yang terakhir...jangan dihilangkan ya."_

Panik karena hal itu, ia berusaha mengambil stiker tadi dan turun dari _bench._ _//Gawat !// _Belum sampai jarinya menyentuh ujung stiker itu, angin membawanya pergi melewati batas lapangan....

Dari arah lain, Sena memutar jalan membawa bola untuk melewati penjagaan tim lawan. _//Yosh, kalau segini aku bi- HIE!//_ Ia memekik kaget ketika melihat didepannya ada Sakuraba yang sedang bangkit memungut sesuatu. Berusaha berhentipun rasanya tak mungkin karena ia menggunakan kecepatan tinggi ketika berlari. Dan menurut hukum fisika, tubrukan antar keduanya tak dapat dihindari...

_**BRUAAAAAAK!**_

Suara keras itu memecah konsentrasi pemain para pertandingan. Saat tubuhnya berputar di udara, _reciever_ Oujo itu mendengar gaung suara pelatih yang memperingatkannya di awal pertandingan tadi, _"Jangan membawa benda-benda kecil yang bisa mencelakakanmu seperti itu!."_

Dan gelap menyelimutinya.

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

"KYAAAAAAA! Tidak! Sakuraba-kun!"

"KAU JAHAT!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakuraba?!"

Teriakan-teriakan marah para gadis ditujukkan pada Se-ah, Eyeshield yang tadi menabrak Sakuraba dan menyebabkannya harus dibawa ke rumah sakit karena lehernya terkilir. Pemuda mungil itu terdiam mematung di tengah lapangan dan suara teriakan dari tribun-tribun tinggi di sampingnya.

"Er…Sena-kun, jangan dipedulikan ya?" Kurita berusaha menyemangati. Bisa gawat kalau konsentrasinya terpecah gara-gara ucapan mereka.

"Cih, itu salahnya. Tak usah dipikir macam-macam." Hiruma dengan santai menekankan hal tadi. Bisikan yang terdengar sayup membuat sang _quarterback_ dan_ line_ itu terdiam mendengarkan. Sena berbalik pada keduanya.

"Tadi…aku bisa saja kena _tackle_ dari Shin."

"Hn?"

"Berikutnya…pasti bisa. Sedikit lagi..." Ujarnya yakin sembari dengan mengangkat kepalanya dan berlari untuk siap-siap di posisi. Hiruma dan Kurita menatapnya kaget.

"Keh…ternyata dia punya nyali juga." Seringai itu terlihat senang melihat reaksi yang berbalik dari perkiraannya.

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**PRRRIIIIIIIIIIIT!**_

"Oke.._yarou domo_. Sekarang tim Oujo menaruh Shin dan Otawara pada barisan belakang di satu posisi. Kurita…" Hiruma mulai menjelaskan situasi dan strateginya.

"Un!" _Line_ raksasa itu mengangguk paham.

"Kau dan Eyeshield langsung berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan mereka."

"Baik!" Jawab keduanya.

Dan kembali posisi bermain diatur , lalu… "Yosh! SET HUT!" Bola dilempar dan permainan dimulai…. Derap langkah dari lari yang begitu cepat menerobos pertahanan tengah dari tim Oujo. Dan kini pertahanan pertama adalah Otawara yang dihadapi langsung oleh Kurita. Bench press 160 kg jelas lebih kuat dari 135 kg…Otawara berhasil dijatuhkan dan ini membuat jalan mulus bagi Sena, jalan mulus yang terhadang oleh _linebacker_ terkuat yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

_**SWIFT!**_

_Spin_ yang sukses membuatnya berhasil mengitari Shin namun tak semudah itu, dengan Shin berlari mengejarnya.

_//Belum..belum cukup!! Sedikit lagi…semuanya sudah berusaha keras membuatkan jalan…//_ Di dengarnya sayup-sayup teriakan Hiruma.

"Kalahkan dia, Eyeshield 21!"

_//Sedikit lagi…lebih cepat….lebih cepat…//_ Diraskan olehnya aura tekanan dari arah belakang, Shin hanya berjarak sedikit di belakangnya.

_//Kabur?....tidak….Aku akan menang!//_ ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau takkan kemana-mana!" _Linebacker_ itu melancarkan _tackle_ dengan lengan kirinya. Shin yang yakin dengan perhitungannya terkejut ketika jersey merah itu terlepas dari genggamannya. Matanya membesar terekejut melihat kecepatan lari pemain yang ada di depannya. Hening dalam pikirannya ketika sadar apa itu_…//Ini…..dunia kecepatan cahaya…//._

"TOUCHDOWN!" Wasit mengumumkan hasilnya. Namun Shin tak mendengar semua itu, kecepatan lari tadi di atas kecepatan miliknya. Cahaya yang dengan indah melesat di lapangan…Yang bahkan kekuatan apapun tak dapat menghentikannya.

Dan itu…adalah tembok yang ia nantikan…

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Shin bisa dilewati…" Unsui menatap tak percaya ketika peluit tanda akhir pertandingan berbunyi dan menyatakan deimon mencetak _touchdown_ atas Oujo.

"Hehehe…menarik…menarik sekali…." Agon hanya berkomentar pendek sebelum menyelempangkan tasnya dan berjalan turun dari tribun. Hasil sudah jelas, dan mereka tak perlu buang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi melakukan _scouting_. Unsui menyusul di belakangnya. "Yah…walau begitu Oujo generasi sekarang tak bisa diremehkan ya?" ujarnya ringan.

"Hm…Deimon juga mulai mencolok. Benar kan?" Tanggap Unsui berusaha objektif. Adiknya terdiam sebelum tertawa mendengarnya dan berjalan pergi.

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di akhir giliran, Sena (yang kakinya mendadak lemas dan akhirnya di bopong Kurita untuk duduk di bench.) masih tak sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya telah menjadi titik tolak besar bagi tim _football _mereka. Hiruma pada akhirnya berkata padanya, walaupun hanya sekali, tapi dia berhasil menang dari Shin.

Kini, ia mengistirahatkan dirinya bersandar pada tembok dan mengatur napasnya. Posisi _defense_ berganti pada Deimon, namun ace mereka sudah mencapai batas kemampuannya. Hiruma juga duduk di _bench_ tak ikut dalam permainan dan hanya mengawasi dari jauh.

"Ini, silakan." Sena mengadah dan dilihatnya Mamori menawarkan air minum padanya. Sembari tersenyum kecil ia menerima botol air itu. _//Ah, iya..aku harus mengubah suaraku…//_

"Terima kasih, Mamori-neechan." Ujarnya.

"EH?!" Mamori terbelalak menddengar panggilan namanya.

_**BRUPH!**_

Kesalahan fatal, Sena tak sadar kalau tadi dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan akrab seperti biasanya. _//GAWAAAAATT !//_ Di sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Hiruma memandang marah, sepertinya ia mendengar kesalahan tadi.

"Mungkinkah…..Sena…"

_//Gulp!//_

"Kau pernah ketemu dengannya ya?" Tebak gadis itu riang.

Sena entah harus merasa senang atau justru sedih, tapi melihat sepasang mata dengan kilatan kejam dari kapten tim yang mengancamnya dari jauh, tampaknya ia harus senang. "Ah…itu..aku ketemu di jeda _halftime _tadi."

"Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, Sena dimana ya?"

"Er…"

"Di atas tribun. Lebih mudah untuk mengambil foto formasi dari sana kan?" Hiruma berdalih dengan cepat.

_//Trims, Hiruma-san…//_

"Oh begitu….Ah, ya Eyeshield-kun, kalau bertemu dengannya maukah kau menasehatinya? Bahwa walau tubuhnya kecil, ia bisa berusaha keras dan jadi kuat." Ujarnya menerawang. Sena terdiam dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ah…terima kasih banyak, ya!" Ucap Mamori sebelum berlari membagikan air pada yang lainnya. Di balik eyeshield hijau, bola mata cokelat menatap punggung teman masa kecilnya itu.

_//….Mamori-neechan…aku…maaf selalu membuatmu khawatir…//_

**-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pertandingan usai dengan skor 68-12 untuk Oujo. Dibandingkan tahun lalu, ini kemajuan bagi Devil Bats. Walau begitu, Kurita tak mampu menahan tangisnya karena merasakan kekalahan. Di tim lain, Otawara mengumpat kesal karena kalah adu otot dengan Kurita. Sementara Shin…

"Pertandingan musim gugur akan kami menangkan…" itu yang dikatakannya ketika salam penghormatan terakhir antar kedua tim. Sena yang paham maksudnya menjawab dengan niat untuk melatih diri agar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dalam diam. Hal lain yang membuat penutup pertandingan begitu berkesan adalah kata-kata pelatih Shoji yang begitu berharga bagi para pemain ketika ia diwawancarai oleh kru TV.

"Dalam pertandingan kali ini tak ada yang menjadi pemenang maupun yang kalah. Pemenangnya hanyalah orang yang bangkit dari kekalahan dan berusaha mengejar kemenangan dengan usaha keras."

Itulah kemenangan…manis di akhir, namun pahit dalam usahanya…

**(((1x21)))**

Seminggu setelah pertandingan musim semi terakhir yang diikuti Devil Bats, keadaan seolah begitu normal tanpa gangguan apapun. Hari-hari Sena nyaris kembali seperti dulu sebelum ia masuk ke tim _football_ dan bertemu Hiruma. (Soalnya lusa setelah hari pertandingan, iblis itu langsung memberinya tumpukan tebal foto jalannya pertandingan dan formasi permainan yang didapatkannya dari para fans di tribun dengan menukar foto-foto Sakuraba untuk mereka. Sena agak kaget juga ketika banyak foto Hiruma diantara cetakan itu…tak disangka dia sudah populer lagi.)

Foto-foto dirinya sebagai Eyeshield juga ada, tapi buru-buru ia menyembunyikannya ketika Mamori ikut membantunya menyortir dan menyusun foto tadi. Dan, hari istirahat pun nampaknya sudah cukup, jadi kini Sena dengan semangat baru untuk memenangkan Christmas Bowl berlatih _ladder drill_ di Sabtu pagi. Mamori sedang mengurus keperluan di ruang komite dan baru bisa menyusul agak siang. Di sela itu, Sena mamnfaatkan waktunya sebaik mungkin. Di tengah latihannya, ia teringat sesuatu menyoal pertandingan yang lalu,

"Oh, ya. Hiruma-san waktu itu tidak biasanya terlambat. Ada apa?" tanyanya pada seniornya yang kini sedang memoles AK-40-nya dengan santai.

"Kekeke…mencari penjaga neraka…" jawabnya senang.

"Hah?"

"Oh, jadi ingat…dia juga akan jadi teman latihan lari yang baik untuk pagi ini." Hiruma seolah-olah tertarik akan topik itu. Sena melihat senyum iblis yang menyungging itu sebagai isyarat buruk.

"Tu-tunggu…" Ujarnya panik ketika melihat Hiruma menarik napas panjang dan…

"Hufh…CERBEROS!" Teriakannya menggema di sepinya sekolah. Kurita dan Sena terdiam, hening namun ada suatu aura berbahaya yang mendekat dari arah belakang gedung tempat klub mereka.

"A-apa itu?" keduanya menahan napas ketika melihat….Kilatan mata berwarna putih kejam diantara kabut pasir. Begitu kelebatan itu mendekat, ada seekor anjing berbulu kuning keemasan, dengan taring super tajam, dan kuku-kuku runcing keluar dari ujung jarinya. Dan anjing itu…terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Makhluk tadi menggeram seolah menunggu sesuatu. Sena belum sadar apa itu hingga Hiruma mendekatinya sembari membuka kantung plastik berisi biskuit anjing.

"Lari keliling lapangan 100 kali, Kuso Chibi. Jangan berhenti atau kau akan mati…Ihihihihi…" Ia tertawa licik sebelum…

_**SRET!**_

"He?"….Hiruma memasukkan sebentuk kue biskuit tulang anjing ke dalam kaus Syumunya dari belakang. Geraman itu bertambah keras sebelum lompatan dilakukan dan Cerberos mengejar Sena.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tidak! Dia pasti akan mati kalau tidak kabur dari…monster-yang-entah-dari mana Hiruma menemukannya_. //Jangan-jangan benar dari neraka?!//_ Pikirnya sembari terus berlari menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dari kejauhan, Kurita memandang simpati juniornya.

"Aa…Hiruma..kasihan Sena-kun."

Bola mata hijau menatap sosok yang sedang berlari itu penuh perhitungan_. //Dia belum terbiasa menggunakannya ya?//_ Pikirnya sebelum menjawab kalimat Kurita. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini latihan kakinya." Ujar iblis itu sembari meniup gelembung permen karet. Kurita memandang hobi baru Hiruma sedikit lega...setidaknya kalau ada benda itu, 'derajat toleransi' teman sekelasnya ini bertambah.

Setelah pulang dari pertandingan melawan Oujo, Hiruma yang kelaparan dan tak ingin makan _fast food,_ dengan seenaknya meminta Sena memasak makanan untuknya. Tempatnya, tentu saja di rumah _runningback_ itu…sederhananya, minta plus menumpang makan karena malas beli. Saat itu hari Sabtu dan seperti biasanya orang tuanya sedang keluar untuk belanja bulanan, dan sementara Sena memasak, Hiruma diberinya permen karet untuk menahan lapar.

_Quarterback_ itu sempat marah-marah karena Sena memberinya 'lembar penghapus berbau mint' untuk di makan, sebelum akhirnya dengan sabar Sena menjelaskan cara memakannya (tampaknya dari dulu, Hiruma tinggal dengan manusia yang hanya memakan camilan mewah buatan tangan.). Tak perlu waktu lama hingga iblis itu kecanduan permen karet (apalagi setelah bisa main gelembung). Dan selama seminggu ini, selama seharian ia bisa terus menerus makan permen karet sebelum akhirnya gula darahnya turun dan perutnya lapar, lalu 'menculik' bento makan siang milik Sena **(1). **Setelah hal itu berlangsung selama tiga hari berturut-turut_, ace player_ itu akhirnya memutuskan membawa dua porsi bekal untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ah, dari kejadian tersebut, secara tak sadar sepertinya sang iblis jadi ketagihan dua hal…permen karet dan masakan buatan pemuda mungil bermata cokelat itu.

Kini, kembali lagi di lapangan sekolah tempat mereka latihan pagi. Kurita mengangkat alis mendengarkan alasan itu sebelum mengiyakan. "Ha? Oh..iya…kecepatannya memang stabil, tapi yang jadi masalah staminanya ya." Kepala kastanyet itu berputar pelan mengikuti gerak lari Sena di lapangan.

"Nah, kau mengerti tuh…" ujar iblis itu yang masih kalem mengelap senjatanya.

"Iya sih..tapi.." Kalimat Kurita tak bisa di selesaikan karena dia paham konsekuensinya…_ //Caramu terlampau sadis…//_

Hening dan hanya derap langkah kaki Sena dan gonggongan Cerberos yang berusaha mengejarnya. Hiruma yang sudah puas akan perawatan senjatanya, kini berniat mengetes efektifitasnya. _//Oke…cara latihan baru…//_

_**GREK!**_

"Kau juga jangan diam saja, gendut sialan! Cepat lari sana!" Tak ragu ia menarik pelatuk dan menembakan rentetan peluru di bawah kaki Kurita sehingga memaksanya bergerak.

_**DRATARRATATATATA!!**_

"Hiiie! Baik!" Line raksasa itu berlari ketakutan dikejar oleh hujan peluru. Dari sisi lapangan lain, Sena merasa senang 'hanya' dikejar oleh Cerberos dan bersyukur tak ada iblis yang menyuruhnya berlari dengan taruhan nyawa.

"GRAAAAAO!" Cerberos menjilat lapar taringnya dan lebih menajamkan kuku-kuku cakarnya. Sena yang sempat diam, terbirit-birit lari untuk menghindar.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_//Kucabut pendapatku tadi!!! Majikan dan peliharaan sama kejamnya!!//_

**TBC…**

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1)** Makan permen karet tanpa gula/gula rendah secara regular bisa membuatmu turun berat badan sebanyak 20% loh…Ini juga cara bagus untuk penunda lapar bagi yang diet. Tapi konsekuensinya, kalau terlalu lama, kepala bisa jadi pusing karena rahang terus bergerak dan menegang juga gula darah turun…*pengalaman pribadi anak kuliah yang kadang ga punya duit untuk makan siang karena kepake fotokopi tugas.*

AHHHHHHHH!!! SIALAN!! Adegan Sena latihan nangkep bola itu ga bisa masuk demi storyline yang pas…padahal cute banget waktu Hiruma ngajarin n ngawasin Sena dari jauh yang lagi belajar nangkep bola. Hanya berdua saja di bawah matahari senja... XD KYAAAA!! TIDAAAAK!!! Trus..nanti begini..begitu…lalalala…*nghayal*

Chapter ini banyak efek suaranya, jadi memperlambat aja....Oh, dan berikutnya Monta bakal muncul!!! Ye!! Mukiii!!…Baca terus ya…XD

Oh ya, untuk senjata, karena saya sama sekali ga hafal jenisnya apa aja..mohon maaf klo banyak salah…

Review n Sarannya ditunggu!!!

**HR**


	8. Petir Emas

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…Sekarang dah pasti ada. Tapi Masih lama…XD

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balesan Review!**

**Raikou: **Ahaha…segitunya…^^;Lagi stress kah?

**Nana-chan : **Untuk yang ini, saya setuju…XD Sulit memvisualisasikan pertandingan dengan kata-kata alias ribed…Mungkin pertandingan2 yang rame aja yang dimasukkin ntar…Iya, ternyata ShinRaba ga bisa masuk agak absurd, tapi ShinSena ada demi keseimbangan cerita…Reijuunya enak kan? Terbayang begitu seksi *Bletak!*…Coba yang Oputi deh..waktu itu di chapter berapa saya masukkin sepotong liriknya…

**Aya-chan : **Makasih ya…Benar sekali, tapi di chapter itu karena petunjuk kelanjutan ceritanya penting…APA?! SenaMonta? Astaga, kenapa kamu jadi kaya temen saya…TwT Walau Monta itu tokoh favorit saya untuk bikin fanart (karena bikin dia ekspresionis banget n hasilnya selalu sukses!) tapi …aduh…ga mau!!!! EMOH!*trauma mengingat fandom doujinka yang keren tapi pasangannya bikin jawdrop…AgonMonta coba?!! GYAA!!! Mataku!!! Tolong!!*

**'girl **: Iya lumayan panjang. Rencananya saya tamatkan di Christmas Bowl.. untung kemaren draft cerita sampe tamat dah beres…Tinggal ngetiknya aja..

Oh, yang YGO! itu:

_White Screen Rebellion_ ama _Condor of Bisque Tale_ bukan saya aja yang bikin, partner nulis saya lebih banyak ambil bagian disana, karena kurikulum kuliahnya beda sama saya (politeknik) makanya pending dulu, biasanya kami update kalau liburan besar. Tapi kedua cerita ini _draft_ kasarnya dah beres semua dari dulu…

YGO 5D's…Kamu baca yang itu!? Itu mah fic-tanpa-sadar-saya-ketik waktu 'dikurung' di rumah karena lagi demam! Gyaa, memalukan!!! Oh, dan itu one-shot, jadi ga da lanjutannya… XD

**Sana Uchimaki : **Reviewer paling awal!!Makasih banyak..Oke..saya update deh…

AAAAAGH! Sialan..history 10rb alamat situs2 bejibun punya para dojinka itu ilang!!! T^T bersedih diriku…hiks..padahal yang undergroundnya dah dapet pass ama kode………

Ya sudahlah, kulampiaskan saja disini….Selamat membaca!!!

**VII**

**Petir Emas**

_**HUP!**_

Bola lonjong kecokelatan dari kulit melayang tinggi ke udara sebelum ditangkap oleh seorang siswa Deimon yang melemparnya.

_**TAP!**_

Sena memeluk bola itu dengan erat. Kemarin ia minta ijin pada Kurita untuk meminjam properti klub untuk latihan menangkap bola. Ia ingin lebih ahli karena itu bisa mempermudah dalam pertandingan. Dan juga…karena tim mereka saat ini kekurangan orang. Sepanjang jalan tadi menuju sekolah ia melempar tangkap untuk latihan ringan.

Ia mengelus-elus senang permukaan kulit bola dengan pipinya,"Hwah….memang seharusnya begini perasaan menangkap bola." Ujarnya riang. Sena ingin sekali memiliki bola _football_, sayangnya uang sakunya belum cukup untuk membeli barang tersebut. Meminjam saja saat ini sudah cukup baginya.

"Oi, permisi! Bisa kau tolong lemparkan bolanya?" Sena mengadah ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari gerbang sekolah.

"Ha?"

"Bolanya itu! Bola!" ulang anak tadi.

Pemuda mungil itu terdiam bingung sebelum menatap bola ditangannya_. //Oh, mungkin maksudnya…//_ Ia mengangguk sebelum melempar bola kulit tadi. Tapi, namanya juga pemula, kendali tangannya kurang bagus sehingga bola itu terlempar ke arah yang salah. Dan…tepat menuju sebuah truk kontainer yang lewat.

"HIE?!" Anak yang memanggilnya tadi memekik kaget.

_//GYAAAA! Tanganku licin!__//_ Pikirnya panik.

Namun, tepat sebelum bola itu mengenai truk. Sena melihat hal yang menakjubkan. Pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi melompat tinggi dan menangkapnya dengan sempurna, tak lecet sedikitpun dia mendarat kembali di tanah. Padahal jarak mobil dan bola itu begitu sempit dan siapapun tak mau ambil resiko tertabrak. Ia menatap kagum, _//He-hebat…!//_ "Te-terima kasih…."

"Eh?" Sena terdiam ketika melihat bahu anak tadi bergetar, ia tak sempat menutup telinganya ketika anak tadi berteriak.

"MAKSUDKU BOLA BASEBALL YANG DIBELAKANGMU ITU!" Bentaknya kesal. "Masa kau tak bisa lihat dari seragamku sih?!"

"Hie! Eh, um…" Sena berbalik, di dekat kakinya ada bola putih dari kain dengan jahitan merah sebagai penguatnya, bola _baseball_. Sama dengan seragam anak berplester di hidung dan berambut zig-zag tadi. Ia berbalik pelan… "Ah! Ma…maaf.." pintanya takut-takut. Anak itu hanya melanjutkan bicara dengan ringan.

"Selain itu, kenapa kau bawa-bawa ini ke sekolah? Ini kan propreti klub? Kau asal mengambil ini ya?" tanyanya. Sena yang sudah terlanjur merasa bersalah, tak berpikir untuk merahasiakan alasannya,

"Ung…anu…aku ingin cepat-cepat bisa terbiasa menangkap bola…jadi aku meminjamnya untuk latihan…"

"APA?!"

Sena terlompat kaget mendengar ledakan itu, otomatis ia menunduk dan minta maaf lagi . "Hwa, Maaf!" Namun hal yang selanjutnya terjadi membuatnya lebih bingung, anggota _baseball_ itu memandangnya kagum.

"Hebat…" ujarnya.

"Er…" Sena menatap bingung.

"Mengagumkan…" tambahnya lagi. _Running back_ itu kini bisa melihat telinga anak tadi bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Um..eh…te-terima kasih…" Ujarnya tak tahu harus berkata apa, lagi-lagi respon mengejutkan dari anak tadi.

"Kerja keras, MAX!" Teriaknya semangat.

"EH?! Ha?"

"Luar biasa. Kau sampai minta ijin untuk bawa properti klub untuk latihan." Tatapnya pada bola lonjong itu dengan kagum sebelum merangkul bahu Sena dengan semangat, "Kau benar-benar orang yang hebat! Kyahaha!" pujinya riang sembari tertawa.

"Ahaha….tidak juga…kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan…" Sena hanya tersenyum kecil. Anak tadi melepas rangkulannya sebelum mengangkat dan meneliti bola cokelat itu baik-baik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bola_ rugby _ini tampaknya sulit untuk dipegang jika kau tak rajin latihan." Komentarnya.

"Um…itu bola _football_…" Sena berusaha mengoreksi, namun tak didengar.

"Oh! Lihat, aku bisa memegang ini hanya dengan satu tangan." Anak tadi kini memegang penuh bola cokelat itu dengan sempurna, hanya memakai tangan kanannya saja.

"Hebat…tepat di tengahnya juga!" Pemuda mungil itu menatap kagum.

"Yosh! Nih, kukembalikan." Anak tadi melempar bola itu kembali pada Sena, yang untungnya bereaksi cepat menangkapnya.

"Hehe…kau akan lebih muda memegangnya di bagian jahitan bola." Terang anak tadi. Sena mengangguk memahami saran itu.

"Oi, _ball boy_! Kau sedang apa!!?" keduanya mengadah mendengar ada orang lain memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

"Wuoh…Gawat, gawat!" Ujar anak tadi panik sebelum memungut bola _baseball_ di dekat kaki Sena dan memasukkannya ke keranjang penuh bola yang tadi dibawanya. Ia berbalik melambaikan satu tangan sebelum pergi menyusul seniornya, "Sampai jumpa, _rugby boy_!"

Sena hanya tercengang dan balas melambai sambil berusaha mengoreksi lagi. "Harusnya American _football_…ha ha..."

**(((1x21)))**

Sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan klub, Sena masih bermain lempar tangkap melatih tangannya.

"Hup!" Ujarnya ketika bola itu berhasil ditangkapnya. Diingatnya lagi lompatan anak tadi. "Hebat sekali…coba aku juga bisa seperti itu…" lamunnya.

"Seperti apa?" Bisik seseorang ditelinganya. Lengan panjang ramping melingkar di perutnya, membuatnya tertahan ketika terperanjat. Sena sangat kenal dengan suara dan gesture yang diterimanya ini dari siapa karena pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya. Ia mengadah sedikit, menatap langsung bola mata zamrud pemilik lengan tadi.

Pipinya kontan bersemu kemerahan. "Hi-Hiruma-san! Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu!" Ia menggegliat berusaha keluar. "He-hei..lepas..." Pintanya panik. Ini di sekolah dan dia tak mau ambil resiko ada seseorang yang melihatnya dengan posisi, ehm…dekat seperti ini dengan pemuda lain. Bisa jadi kabar burung yang heboh…

"Hm…" Hiruma dengan tenang membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher pemuda di pelukannya. Terpejam tenang matanya, pun tak mengindahkan kata-kata yang tadi seolah berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu.

"Uh….Hiruma-san…tolong lepas…." Sena meminta lagi, yang dijawab dengan diam. Dari observasi kecilnya, pemuda itu sadar kalau Hiruma tak memakai seragam sekolahnya, melainkan _turtleneck_ lengan pendek dan celana hitam seperti sewaktu ia bertemu sebelum pertandingan melawan Koigahama. _//Apa dia tak sempat pulang untuk ganti seragam sekolah ?//_

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan ketiba-tibaan semuanya, ia memberanikan bertanya. "Ada apa?" Rasanya begitu lama keduanya berdiam di posisi tadi sebelum iblis itu bicara…atau lebih tepatnya berbisik.

"Christmas Bowl, ya?"

"…eh?"

Sekejap lengan yang menahannya terlepas dan Sena yang dari tadi begitu tegang tak sadar kakinya lemas dan jatuh terduduk begitu penahannya lepas. Hiruma melangkah pendek dan berdiri di depannya. Ia bertanya.

"Itukah harapanmu yang lain?"

"Aa…" Sena kebingungan. _//Kenapa tiba-tiba?//_

"Apa kau serius dengan hal itu?"

"?!"

"Waktu kau berkata ingin bertanding di Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats… " Iblis itu mengingatkan.

"…Ya…Tentu." Ujarnya agar takut. Ini aneh..terlalu aneh jika Hiruma tiba-tiba peduli.

"Akan ku kabulkan…permintaanmu."

"Apa?!" Bola mata cokelat melebar, ia menatap Hiruma tak percaya. _//Semudah ini maka sudah dua permintaan! Dan aku bisa bebas // ._ Tapi tunggu dulu…dia tak ingin hal itu dicapai semudah ini. Harga dari sebuah perjuangan takkan bisa terasa jika dilalui dengan jalan pintas. Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal…ia sadar telah melakukan kecurangan sekali. Dan untuk selanjutnya, ia tak ingin impian orang lain diinjaknya seperti ini. _//Kemenangan itu pahit manis…pahit dalam usaha, manis ketika menang...// _Ia mengulangi kata-kata pelatih Shoji pada dirinya.

"Tidak…" ujarnya mantap.

"Hn?"

"Aku…tak mau semudah itu..maksudku…aku menghargai kekuatanku sebagai manusia. Aku tahu perasaan berusaha itu seperti apa…bagaimana rasanya berjuang dengan harapan dalam tiap peluh yang mengalir…Maksudku…" Ia ragu-ragu menatap Hiruma. Iblis itu biasanya akan marah kalau mendengar ia bicara terbata-bata. Tapi lagi-lagi…Hiruma hanya diam melipat lengannya dan menunggunya selesai bicara. Tak mau ambil resiko, ia melanjutkan."Aku ingin melakukannya dengan usahaku sendiri."

"Hoo….jadi kalau aku pergi tak apa-apa?"

"EH?! Kena-…" Oh ya, dia lupa kalau Hiruma itu _quarterback_ tim mereka. Dia bukan manusia, artinya tak ada tendensi menolong yang kuat maupun ikut suatu hal kalau tak ada alasan yang jelas_…//Tapi, waktu itu Hiruma-san bilang kalau ini ia lakukan karena menarik...lalu Kurita-san dan Musashi-san sudah bicara…jadi…Belum lagi dia bilang kalau ingin berada di dunia manusia dulu…lalu kenapa…?//_. Sena agaknya bingung akan keadaan kontradiksi macam ini, ia berusaha menyederhanakan saja pemikirannya. "Bu-bukan! Kami membutuhkanmu! Tapi..tolong biarkan kami berusaha…er..yah..kira-kira…" Keduanya terdiam lagi sebelum Hiruma memecah kebekuan itu.

"…Baiklah. Aku takkan menggunakan sihirku." Ujarnya setuju tak lama kemudian.

"Eh?" **(1)**

"Kalian harus mencapainya sendiri. Tapi akan kupastikan kalian akan mendapatkannya…" jelasnya.

"….Su-sungguh?" Sena menatap tak percaya dan setengah tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya…permintaanmu ini merepotkan. Tak mudah mengabulkannya, tapi aku juga tak berniat menolaknya. Aku bisa memberi kekayaan, kehidupan abadi, bahkan kekuatan secara langsung. Tapi tidak dengan yang ini. Aku tak bisa karena tak ada energi negatif darimu yang menginginkan hal itu secara langsung. Kau ingin berusaha sendiri, tapi ini juga termasuk 'tugasku'. Ini artinya mau tak mau, aku harus turun tangan secara langsung untuk memuluskan jalan mencapai harapanmu. Tentunya dengan cara adil dan bersih seperti yang kau inginkan. Dengan kata lain, usaha murni." jelasnya sebal di akhir kalimat. Orang yang membebaskannya itu manusia yang terlalu baik...merepotkan saja. Tapi...justru dengan itu ia punya _harapan..._

Sena hanya terdiam duduk berusaha memahami informasi yang didapatnya.

"Tapi, tentu saja… untuk mengatasi kesulitan ini aku ingin sedikit waktu hidupmu…" Tawanya lebar dengan licik. Sena bisa melihat kelelawar-kelelawar ilusi di belakang Hiruma dan aura berwarna hitam yang menekankan kesan iblisnya.

Ia ternganga mendengarnya. _//IEHHH?! Sudah kuduga ada apa-apa!//_ "Maksudmu nyawaku?! Yang benar saja! Tidak mau!" Sena terhuyung ketika bangkit dan bergerak mundur. Kesalahan besar karena setelah mendengarnya, iblis itu menajamkan matanya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Hm…" Hiruma bergumam dan mendekatinya dengan santai. Namun…hawanya benar-benar berbeda. Pemuda mungil itu menangkap warna merah yang kini menggantikan zamrud mata sang iblis. Datar wajahnya ketika mendekatinya.

_//Kakiku tak bisa bergerak…//_ Sena tahu ia terbelalak dan tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takut yang dengan cepat menjalar di tubuhnya. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya mematung dan itu bukan keinginannya. Sesak udara di sekitarnya membuat ia tak bisa bernapas. Perasaan mengerikan yang besar, seolah kau akan hancur tanpa sempat bicara apapun untuk menghentikannya. Seolah kematian berada di depanmu dan tanpa ragu akan menghampirimu.

_Iblis_…

"Jangan menolak keinginanku karena aku tak suka hal itu…" Dingin dan licin suara itu pelan terdengar. Sama seperti pertama kali iblis itu muncul, mendekap erat pemuda mungil itu dan jemari panjang menelusuri wajahnya.

_//Apa…Apa yang kau lakukan?!//_ Pikirnya takut.

Hiruma menunduk untuk berbisik di telinganya."Ya…atau tidak?"

"….ikh…" Ia hanya merintih takut, suaranya tercekat tak bisa keluar._ //Menjauh…menjauh dariku!!//_

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Y-ya…" Ia agak kaget juga bisa menjawab Hiruma walau terbata. Udara dingin di sekitarnya perlahan menjadi hangat dan ia bisa bebas bergerak lagi. Tapi, berada dalam pelukan iblis tak bisa membuatmu tenang begitu saja. Tubuhnya masih gemetar ketika Hiruma menatap lurus matanya. Hijau zamrud itu kembali dan memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"Pejamkan matamu dan tarik nafas perlahan." Perintahnya lembut.

Tak mau berurusan lebih jauh, ia mematuhinya. Perlahan udara kembali menenangkan aliran darah dan menurunkan kadar adrenalinnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka pelan dan langsung menatap Hiruma. Ia menelan ludah menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

"Kalau saja kau menurut…aku tak perlu melakukannya, semuanya akan lebih mudah…" ujarnya seolah membaca pikiran Sena.

"Kenapa….?" Tanyanya takut. Ia masih tak percaya Hiruma yang ini sama dengan yang tadi rasanya tak ragu untuk membunuhnya. Apa alasannya ia berbuat begitu?

"…kuambil sedikit nyawamu untuk mengikatku dengan permintaanmu. Hingga terkabul, kau dan aku takkan bisa menggantinya dengan yang lain sekalipun permintaan yang terakhir terpenuhi…"

Itu tak menjelaskan apapun. Justru makin aneh karena dia mau repot-repot melakukan hal seperti ini. Ada sekelibat emosi yang tersirat di mata sang iblis yang ditangkap oleh Sena. "…Hiruma..san….kenapa kau melakukan ini ? Apa ada sesuatu…?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya pelan. Bola mata cokelat melebar ketika pemuda di hadapannya memperpendek jarak keduanya.

Ibu jari mengusap pelan bibir kuncup kemerahan, sementara telapak tangan lebar membingkai wajah mungil itu. "Ssh….biarkan aku mengambilnya…" Bisik seniornya sebelum memejamkan mata dan memberinya kecupan lembut.

Pemuda mungil itu terkejut namun tangan yang melingkar ditubuhnya mengusap lembut menengkannya, _//Wangi mint…//_ pikirnya sekejap sebelum perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup. Ada sesuatu dalam hal itu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan…perasaan melayang seolah bebanmu terlepas dan keinginan untuk melakukannya yang bersifat adiktif…atau mungkin itu karena iblis yang melakukannya? Di mana konon memiliki feromon khusus yang membuat manusia tertarik sehingga menurut pada mereka…Sena tak peduli hal itu, ia menikmati perasaan bebas yang menyelimutinya dan pelukan hangat tak membantunya untuk berpikir lebih logis hingga akhirnya gesture itu berakhir.

_//Ap-apa yang kulakukan?__!// _Ia menunduk panik dan merasa wajahnya merah padam. Kesalahan seumur hidup ketika merasa nyaman melakukan hal itu pada seseorang yang 'sama' denganmu. Bukan karena ia mempermasalahkan orientasinya, tapi…rasanya dengan usianya dan kehidupannya mendatang, akan sulit jika memutuskan hal itu dulu. Itu ciuman pertamanya dan diambil oleh seorang iblis yang baru sebulan muncul di hadapannya. Andai saja Sena tak menunduk, ia akan melihat Hiruma yang menyeringai senang melihatnya merah padam. Iblis itu sendiri bersorak kecil dalam pikirannya…

"Yang pertama ya?" godanya jahat.

"Lepaskan aku…kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau kan?" _Running back_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeliat, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Sudah cukup ia dipermalukan hari ini.

"Hm…yah…satu tahun saja cukup. Kau berumur panjang, Chibi…" ujarnya lagi.

Entah Sena harus merasa senang mendengarnya atau tidak. Pastinya ia ingin cepat menjauh karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam situasi seperti ini. Hiruma tampaknya sudah cukup puas karena ia melangkah mundur memberi jarak pada keduanya.

"Pergilah…jangan membuat si gendut dan manajer sialan itu curiga…Aku akan menyusul nanti…" ujarnya sebelum melepaskan Sena dan membiarkannya lari menuju ruangan klub. Hiruma menatap punggung kecil itu dan pelan menjawab pertanyaan pemiliknya tadi.

"…_Hiruma..san….kenapa kau melakukan ini ? Apa ada sesuatu…?" _

"…karena kau 'kunci' ku..."

Hanya angin bisu yang mendengar bisikan sang iblis...

**(((1x21)))**

Setelahnya Sena menuju ruangan klub (yang sekarang sudah bersih) dimana Mamori dan Kurita sedang membawa tumpukan tinggi _flier_ dan poster promosi perekrutan anggota klub. Tercetak disana tulisan tentang keberhasilan mereka mencetak dua kali _touchdown_ ketika melawan Oujo, lalu adanya pahlawan dari NotreDame, dan terakhir ajakan untuk bergabung. Pemuda _running back_ itu sempat kaget luar biasa membacanya. Kebohongan macam itu disebarluaskan di sekolah!

Sena sangat berharap bahwa poster yang dihadapannya itu hanyalah lelucon dan mereka sedang bercanda. Sayangnya tidak, karena beberapa saat berikutnya, Hiruma membuka pintu klub dan langsung menagih poster yang dimintanya.

Sena yang berada di sisi lain ruangan itu beringsut tak nyaman, pipinya memerah lembut, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain seniornya itu. Ia masih merasa canggung dan tak nyaman. Tampaknya butuh beberapa waktu untuknya menenangkan diri dan melupakan bahwa hal itu tak lebih dari kerugian atas pengambilan waktu hidupnya.

Walau begitu....entah mengapa ada secuil perasaan kecewa di sudut hatinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha menghilangkan kerumitan itu. _//Lupakan semuanya...fokuslah pada tugas dan targetmu...//_ Suatu hal yang sangat berhasil, karena detik berikutnya, ia merasa biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya ketika bingung ini memang selalu berguna demi fokus akan suatu hal.

"Kita harus cari anggota reguler lebih banyak lagi kalau ingin main dengan sempurna. Karena kalau kita begini terus, sekalipun ikut turnamen musim gugur, kita pasti akan kalah." Jelas sang kapten. Sena berbalik pelan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"Berikutnya kita harus cari _receiver_ dulu…jadi ada yang bisa menangkap pass dari Hiruma." Usul Kurita.

"Ah, kau benar juga." Hiruma menyetujui usul tadi.

_//Reciever?// _Mendadak Sena teringat anak yang tadi pagi ditemuinya, tangkapan yang sempurna serta genggaman bola yang tepat. Pasti cocok mengisi posisi itu di tim mereka. Namun, apa yang dikatakan Hiruma berikutnya mencoret semua keunggulan tadi.

"Cari saja orang yang tubuhnya tinggi. Soalnya tinggi badan itu keuntungan besar untuk bermain di posisi _receiver._ Soal perekrutan, nanti sisanya kuurus." Ujarnya santai. Kurita mengangguk pada hal pertama tapi ragu untuk yang kedua.

_//Haah…tinggi badannya sama denganku. Jadi tidak mungkin ya…// _Sena menghela pelan. _//Nasib jadi orang pendek...//_

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan pakai ancaman!" Di dengarnya Mamori menolak 'bantuan'nya. _Quarterback_ itu mengangkat alis sebal.

"Cih…bisakah kau urus urusanmu sendiri?!" Kali ini Mamori giliran tak mengacuhkan kata-kata itu dan berjalan menuju Sena, memberikan setumpuk kertas poster.

"Sena. Hari ini tempelkan _flier_ ini ya?" pintanya lembut. Sena mengangguk patuh.

"Memangnya sudah dapat ijin?" celetuk Kurita.

"Ada ijin dariku. Tempelkan saja langsung." Pemuda pirang itu menjawab cepat.

"Duh, aku sudah dapat ijin dari guru kok." Mamori mengendus kesal mendengar jawaban seenaknya itu.

Sena hanya menatap interaksi senior-seniornya dalam diam sebelum tersenyum kecil.

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sepuluh menit dari pertemuan tadi, akhirnya Sena selesai menempel _flier_ di tiap sudut sekolah (seperti yang diminta Hiruma tadi pagi.) Ia yang mendapat bagian di luar gedung menghela puas karena tugasnya telah terlaksana. Ketika poster terakhir direkatkan, suara teriakan-teriakan penyemangat dari arah lapangan depan membuatnya tertarik untuk melihat ada apa disana.

_//Oh…latihan tanding tim baseball ya?//_ tebaknya ketika melihat permainan di lapangan dan mendekati kursi penonton. Ia teringat kalau anak tadi pagi juga anggota klub tersebut, matanya mencari-cari dimana anak tadi. Tak perlu lama sebab anak itu sendiri yang menunjukkan letaknya karena teriakkan semangatnya.

"Oi! Ambil bolanya!" teriak anggota timnya.

"WOAH! CATCH MAX!" Ujarnya sebelum berlari cepat dan menangkap bola cepat yang nyaris menjadi homerun.

"Dia benar-benar hebat…" decak Sena kagum melihatnya. _//Mungkin aku harus coba mengajaknya.//_ pikirnya menimbang-nimbang. "Yosh, sebelum kemungkinannya nol persen, masih terlalu cepat menyerah." Ujarnya menirukan kata-kata Hiruma. Dilihatnya sekarang anak itu dapat giliran jadi pemukul.

Mata besar menyipit dan mulutnya maju sementara ia memutar-mutar _bat_ dengan posisi konsentrasi memukul. Tapi siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau anak itu sebenarnya sangat gugup.

_**FWUUUUUUUUT!**_

"Muakh!"

"STRIKE! Out!" Ujar _guard_ dibelakang ketika bola gagal dipukul. Melihatnya, Sena tertawa hampa. Bola tadi termasuk pelan, bahkan ia yang tak jago pun bisa.

"Mukyi! Mukyi! Belum! Masih ada kesempatan lagi!" Anak tadi memukul-mukul kesal lututnya dengan kepalan tangan.

_//Dilihat lagi…dia agak mirip monyet ya? Ditambah teriakan semangatnya itu…// _pikir Sena tak sadar.

_**TANG!**_

"Ah! Terlalu tinggi!!"

Bola kembali melayang tinggi. Sena mengikuti arahnya yang melengkung indah sebelum terperanjat mendengar anak itu berteriak semangat dan berlari cepat mengejar jatuhnya bola.

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Serahkan padaku!"

Di sampingnya, seseorang yang tampaknya pelatih tim justru berkomentar kesal.

"Kenapa dia malah keluar _field-_nya?!"

Sena sendiri justru kagum ketika melihat tangkapan itu berhasil dilakukan. "He-hebat!"

"Mukyikyiykyiyi!" Suara aneh anak itu sambil berguling dari _impact_ lompatannya. Lalu bangkit dan bersimpuh di satu kaki, sementara tangannya yang tak memegang bola menunjuk ke angkasa. Semacam pose kemenangan tampaknya…

"_Back home_!" teriak rekan timnya.

"Ha?" Ia tersadar kalau telah meninggalkan _field_ dan bola ada padanya. Dengan cepat ia melempar menuju penjaga terakhir sebelum pemain yang berlari sampai di _base_. Sena berpikir itu akan berhasil, sebelum justru dirinya memekik kaget ketika sekelebat bola dengan cepat lewat di sisi kanan wajahnya. Dari sudut matanya, dilihatnya pelatih tim itu juga buru-buru melindungi diri ketika melihat bola itu datang ke arah mereka.

_**TAP! TEP!**_

"YEAA! Kita menang!" Sorak sorai dari anggota tim yang menjadi lawan anak tadi.

Pemain yang berada di luar lapangan mengomentari kecewa permainan tadi. "Astaga, anak itu benar-benar buruk dalam memukul maupun melempar."

"….Ya, sekalipun dia benar-benar bagus dalam melakukan _catch_." Tambah yang lainnya. Sena mengadah karena merasa bahwa pelatih tim itu akan menambahi sesuatu. Benar saja…

"Tim _baseball_ Deimon memerlukan orang-orang yang memiliki tiga komponen tadi. Kemampuan dasar, _offense, defense_. Seluruhnya harus dimiliki dalam _baseball_. " Jelasnya sambil menatap ke arah lapangan. Sena melihat kalau anak tadi dijitaki oleh rekan timnya karena menyebabkan kekalahan mereka di detik-detik terakhir.

_//Begitu ya…//_

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sore hari sepulang sekolah, dengan tujuan merekrut anak tadi untuk bergabung ke dalam tim _football_, Sena kembali ke lapangan _baseball_ dan melihat para anggota yang kalah main tadi pagi sedang meratakan kembali tanah seusai permainan.

"Oh, kau yang dari tim _rugby_ itu kan?" Sena menoleh ketika melihat anak bertemu dengannya tadi pagi menghampirinya sambil membawa penyapu dari kayu. "Kau kesini menontonku bermain ya?"

Merasa kalau ia tak bisa mengatakan hal sebenarnya, ia hanya tertawa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan cemas. "Eh..um itu…ahahaha…"

Setelah mengunggunya selesai merapikan lapangan dan berganti seragam, Sena akhirnya menawarinya untuk bergabung.

"Eh? Masuk ke klub American Football?" tanggap anak itu ketika keduanya sama-sama berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Y-ya!" jawab Sena terbata.

"Hm…aku menolak. Soalnya tidak keren sih…" jawabnya ringan sembari main lempar tangkap dengan bola _baseball_.

"EH?!"

Merasa pemuda disampingnya mengartikan lain, anak tadi mengibaskan tangan kirinya sebelum Sena berkomentar sesuatu."Whoa! Jangan salah paham. Aku tak bilang kalau American Football itu tidak keren. Aku bukan tipe orang yang menertawakan impian dan hasrat bermain orang lain." Jelasnya.

"Oh..um." Sena mengangguk.

"Maksudku adalah, kalau aku tak bermain di _baseball_. Aku akan jadi tidak keren nanti." Ujarnya lagi. "Aku sudah mempertaruhkan hidupku di _glove_, hingga suatu saat nanti aku akan jadi _catching hero_." Tambahnya lagi dengan yakin.

"_Catching…hero_?" Sena setengah bertanya. Anak itu tertawa sebelum memberinya rangkulnya semangat dan mulai bercerita,

"Hehehe..kau ingin tahu? Ini tentang anggota Shuuei Bears bernomor punggung 80, si ahli _catch_, Honjou Masaru." Katanya bangga sebelum mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _glove_ miliknya. "Ini benar-benar milik Honjou-san, dia benar-benar pemain yang memiliki kemampuan _catching_ luar biasa." Ceritanya lagi.

"Wah…"

"Dan waktu aku kecil, ketika aku menonton pertandingannya, dia melemparkan ini padaku! " Kenangnya senang sebelum melepas rangkulan tadi dan menatap _glove_ itu dalam. "Dan sejak saat itu, aku mengasah segala kemampuanku supaya bisa menjadi _catching hero_." Ia menoleh lagi pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Makanya aku tak boleh menyerah, itulah jalan hidupku."

"…" _Running back_ itu terdiam mengerti alasannya.

"Jadi maaf ya, Amefuto boy! Aku menolak bergabung. Yuk, aku duluan. Dah!" ujarnya sebelum berlari pergi.

Sena menatap punggung anak itu sebelum menghilang ketika berbelok, ia menghela panjang. "Sudah membuat tujuan hidup sejauh itu….dia benar-benar hebat." Ujarnya lesu.

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kembali untuk berkumpul di ruangan klub sore hari itu, keempat anggota tim _football _kini sedang menyaksikan liputan dari pertandingan Oujo vs Deimon dua minggu lalu. Kini, penyiar sedang membahas tentang _receiver_ Sakuraba yang tak sengaja ditabrak oleh Eyeshield sehingga harus masuk rumah sakit.

_//Huwe….maafkan aku…//_ ucap Sena dalam hati sembari menunduk pasrah. Ketika melihat gambar _receiver_ itu diangkut oleh tandu.

_"Dan kami telah mendapatkan wawancara khusus dengan Eyeshield-san tentang hal tersebut."_

Pemuda mungil itu langsung berbalik mendengarnya, _//EH?! Apa?!// _Matanya mengecil panik.

_" 'Kalian telah menya__ksikan tackle-ku yang mematikan! Tak sengaja?! Salah besar! Aku sengaja melakukannya!' "_

Keringat dingin mengalir ketika Sena mendengar pembawa acara menirukan suara 'komentarnya'.

"…_. 'Akan kuhancurkan siapapun yang berani menghalangi jalur lariku. Menyingkir dari jalanku kalau kalian tak mau mati! Ya-ha!' . Begitulah katanya."_

"Eyeshield-kun mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Mamori bertanya tak percaya.

"…egh…pasti Hiruma-san yang melakukannya…." Sena menggumam panik. Mendengar itu, seketika Hiruma berbalik menatapnya.

_**PLOP!**_

Suara letupan balon permen karet sebelum ia menarik pelatuk pistol berwarna merah. "Dalam American Football, kau akan menang kalau bisa menakut-nakuti lawanmu sampai batas akhir. Kau harus jadi orang jahat supaya bisa melakukan hal itu." Hiruma menyeringai senang mengatakan alasannya.

Oke, kali ini Sena benar-benar ingin menangis. Imej dirinya….bagaimana kalau orang tahu kalau Eyeshield itu sebenarnya dia?

"Sudah, sudah…tak ada yang bakal menaggapinya serius kok." Dirasakannya Kurita menepuk-nepuk semangat di bahunya. Andai saja itu benar, di lain tempat, anak berambut zig-zag yang sedang mengelap _glove baseball _mentonton acara itu dan mengumpat marah mendengar komentar 'palsu' tadi serta menganggap sang Eyeshield itu orang brengsek.

**(((1x21)))**

_**KLEK**__**!**_

Keesokan pagi, ketika Sena membuka loker miliknya. Ia menguping bisik-bisik percakapan di sekitarnya sembari berganti sepatu.

"Kalian lihat yang kemarin?"

"Tentang Amefuto itu ya?"

"Siapa sih sebenarnya Eyeshield 21?"

"Pasti orang yang mengerikan…"

"Dia bahkan bilang kalau itu sengaja!"

"Keren sekali ya?!"

"Aku tak percaya dia bisa bilang begitu."

"Benar-benar jadi _devil hero_ ya?"

Pemuda mungil itu membenturkan dahinya dengan pasrah ke loker besi di depannya_. //Hancurlah imej diriku…//_

"YO! Amefuto boy!" teriak seseorang yang membuat Sena mengangkat kepalanya.

"EH?! Ada anak Amefuto di sini?"

"Siapa?!"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Eh?!"

Sena terpaku diam dan melambai ke arah anak tim baseball yang dengan riang menyapanya.

"Se-selamat pagi…" sapanya. Ia bisa merasakan puluhan pasang mata menatapnya sebelum buru-buru mereka kembali pada urusan masing-masing. Siapa tahu anak itu memberitahu Eyeshield atau Hiruma soal percakapan mereka? Oh..bisa gawat nanti.

"Aku lihat siaran kemarin di televisi." Ujar anak baseball itu sembari membuka loker dan mengambil sepatu dengan kakinya….persis seperti monyet. "Eyeshield itu benar-benar orang brengsek. Dia melukai seseorang dan bersikap seperti itu…Aku takkan memaafkan orang macam dia." Komentarnya kesal.

Sena mencengkram takut bajunya dan bergetar ketika mendengar hal itu. _//HWAAAAAAAAAA! Hiruma-san! Ini semua gara-gara kau!//_ pikirnya frustasi. Pertama hidupnya, imejnya, belum lagi…Sena tersipu pada hal terakhir yang tak mau ia ingat-ingat. Intinya, Hiruma membuat seluruhnya kacau_… //Aih….kenapa aku harus menemukan buku itu sih ?// _Sesuatu seolah menusuk-nusuk kepalanya akan keluhan tadi tapi ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Ta-tapi kalau tak ada dia, tim kami takkan menang di pertandingan pertama." Sena berusaha membela atau lebih tepatnya memperbaiki sedikit citra dirinya pada anak tadi.

"Oh, ya ya…aku tahu! Pertandingan lawan Koigahama itu kemenangan pertama tim kalian ya?" Anak itu menjawab riang sebelum menepuk keras bahu Sena.

"Ouch!" Sena merintih kecil. Tadi itu benar-benar sakit…

"Hahhaah! Kita harus merayakannya nih! Kau untuk kemenangan pertamamu, aku untuk diterima di tim utama." Ujarnya riang.

"Eh? Tim pertama?!" Tanggap Sena.

"Er…sejujurnya. Aku belum tahu juga." tambah anak itu. "Tapi! Pengumumannya akan ditempel nanti di sepulang sekolah. Oke, Dah!" Ujarnya sebelum berlari pergi ke kelasnya.

_//Aku dapat giliran piket sepulang sekolah hari ini....ah! benar juga...kenapa...buku itu bisa ada di sekolah ini?//_ pikirnya lega setelah menyadari hal yang tadi mengusiknya. Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk berkutat terus pada hal itu. Dengan cepat ia meniti anak tangga menuju kelasnya. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sore harinya, sepulang sekolah dan setelah selesai piket, Sena buru-buru mencari papan pengumuman kelulusan anggota tim baseball. Letaknya di dekat ruang guru di lantai satu gedung baru. Melihat tempat itu sepi, tampaknya anggota tim lain serta anak itu sudah melihatnya lebih dulu.

Ia menyisir daftar nama yang berada di depannya. Ada tiga kelompok sesuai kemampuan dalam tim _baseball._ Sena memfokuskan pada bagian pertama yang tercetak di atas sebelum menampar dirinya dalam pikirannya. _//Agh! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya!//_ Dua hari dia mengobrol dengan anak itu tapi belum tahu siapa namanya, bahkan sudah mengajaknya masuk ke tim _football. _**(2)**

Ketika mengutuk dirinya sendiri, pintu ruang guru terbuka dan Sena melihat pelatih tim bersama salah seorang anggota keluar dari sana. Ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. "Ah..permisi. Kalau anak yang berambut zig zag seperti ini masuk tim mana ya?" Ujarnya menirukan bentuknya. Kedua orang itu menggeleng tak tahu, Sena mencoba lagi dengan petunjuk lainnya. "Anak kelas satu yang sangat jago _catching_.."

"Oh! Maksudnya anak itu…" Anggota tim itu mengagguk tahu dan menunjuk nama yang tercantum di daftar …kelompok tiga.

_//Kaminari...Montaro? Dewa petir?? Nama yang aneh....// _pikirnya membaca kanji nama anak itu. _//Tapi kenapa dia ada di...//_

Senior tadi tampaknya sadar Sena menatap tulisan itu dengan bingung dan menjawab pikirannya. "Level kemampuan tim ketiga di bawah yang kedua. Sederhananya, mereka bahkan bukan anggota resmi tim _baseball_. Ikut klub lebih karena tertarik saja." Jelasnya.

"Banyak harapan yang dipikul di tim kami. Ini mungkin agak keras, tapi tak mungkin kami memasukkan seluruh anggota kedalam tim." Tambah pelatih mereka.

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Memutuskan untuk mencoba menhibur sahabat barunya, ia mencari anak tadi ke seluruh pelosok sekolah. Namun tak ditemukan dimanapun. Setengah kecewa, Sena pulang menelusuri jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Sungguh kebetulan karena di pinggiran sungai, ia melihat anak itu sedang duduk menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain lempar tangkap bola. Terlihat banyak botol air mineral ukuran besar di sampingnya, dan kini ia sedang meneguk langsung salah satu diantaranya.

"Mo-Monta-kun." Ia mencoba memanggilnya. Untunglah junior yang sama dengannya menoleh tersenyum padanya. "Kau tak ada di ruangan klub, tadi aku mencarimu." Jelasnya sembari mendekati anak yang duduk di atas rumput yang disiram jingga matahari.

"Ah…maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa soal itu." Ujarnya sebelum melempar salah satu botol air mineral besar pada Sena.

"Uwawawa!"

_**TEP!**_ Otomatis Sena menangkapnya, dia melihat Monta tertawa kecil.

"Ah…menyebalkan sekali. Kelompok tiga…" Keluhnya sambil melemparkan kerikil ke sungai.

"Ah…itu…"

"Sebenarnya aku sadar kalau tim utama terlalu sulit untukku." Jelasnya ketika memukul-mukul tangan yang memakai _glove _dengan kepalan tangan satunya, hal yang biasa dilakukan untuk bersiap-siap menangkap bola. "tapi…tak terpikir olehku kalau aku akan masuk kelompok tiga." Ia memandang sedih _glove-_nya.

Sena dengan sabar mendegarkan kelanjutannya.

"Di kelompok tiga…kau bahkan tak bisa duduk di bench ketika pertandingan. Tak mungkin aku bisa jadi _catching hero_….tak mungkin." Katanya kesal sedikit terisak. Sena bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca…sudah berusaha begitu lama tapi ternyata malah ditempatkan di tim ketiga.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau takkan menyerah?" ia mengingatkan. "Kupikir..kupikir kau hebat sekali. Kau waktu itu bilang padaku kalau telah meempertaruhkan hidupmu berlatih untuk menjadi _catching hero_. Itu satu-satunya hal yang tak mau kau buang, apalagi kau sudah berlatih sejak kecil. Kupikir kau hebat. " Ujarnya jujur.

Monta mengangkat kepalanya. "Eh?"

Sena mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap riak air sungai. "Aku…belum punya tujuan hidup sama sekali."

"He? Ka-kamu…"

"Makanya…kau jangan menyerah semudah itu." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik lagi. "Berusaha…kalau kau berusaha terus. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi _catching hero_ seperti harapanmu. Bisa masuk ke tim kedua, ah bukan..bahkan tim utama! " Ia mencoba menyemangati.

"Tim utama?" Anggota baseball itu berkedip tak percaya. "Aku?"

"Iya!" Angguk Sena. "Kalau Monta-kun, pasti bisa!!"

"He…Khehe!" Monta tersenyum lebar, sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Benar juga ya! Kalau aku berusaha, aku bisa masuk ke tim utama dan jadi pemain reguler!" ujarnya semangat.

"Ya!"

Monta merentangkan tangannya dan memandang glove yang dipegangnya.

"Ha?"

"Honjou-san, maaf aku telah berkeluh kesah karena hal sekecil ini...aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi !" Janjinya sebelum mengangkat semua botol air mineral dan memberikannya pada Sena. Dia berlari dan melompat ke udara dengan semangat.

"Kerja keras MAX!"

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**TANG!**_

"_Left!_"

"Sebelah atas!"

Keesokan paginya, Sena mendengar teriakan-teriakan lagi dari lapangan ketika ia menyeberanginya untuk pergi ke ruangan klub. Tim_ baseball_ mengadakan pertandingan latihan lagi rupanya.

"MUKYI" Monta melompat tinggi dari semak-semak dan menangkap bola itu.

"Ah..dia…" gumam Sena. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Silakan!" Anggota tim tiga itu menyerahkan bola putih tadi pada seniornya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau..sedang apa disini?"

"Ehehe…aku sebenarnya tak mau mengganggu kalian bermain. Tapi, ingin sedikit membantu saja…" ujarnya. "Siapa tahu kalau berusaha terus, aku bisa masuk tim kedua..bahkan mungkin yang utama! ".Seniornya menghela panjang ketika mendengar itu.

"Kau tak paham ya? Maksudnya kau itu tak bagus untuk bermain. Orang yang masuk ke tim tiga sudah dinyatakan untuk menyerah."

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kami tak membutuhkanmu di tim."

"Sudah berakhir untukmu!" Mendengarnya, junior itu terlihat syok.

"Ta-tapi…biarkan aku memungut bola saja! Apapun..tidak apa-apa kok..asal masih di klub! Kumohon!" Ia bersujud meminta kesempatan. Sena tak tega melihatnya, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Duh..mengganggu sekali." Ujar anggota lainnya.

"Hei, keluar sana!"

"Kau mengganggu latihan kami!"

"Pergilah!" Itu kata-kata terakhir rekan klubnya sebelum beberapa orang dari tim itu melemparnya keluar lapangan. Sena meringis melihatnya sebelum mendekati junior itu sembari memungut _glove _yang terjatuh ketika dilempar tadi,

"Monta-kun…" ia memulai. Belum sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, Monta berlari pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sore hari sepulang sekolah, Sena kembali berkumpul di klub. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Hiruma lagi setelah dua hari yang lalu. Iblis itu tampak sibuk mengurusi tugas-tugas susulannya yang tertinggal karena ia baru masuk sebulan lalu. (Tentu saja sambil mengutuk sebal, tapi ia serius mengerjakannya sendirian. Sena sempat kagum soal ini.) Dan kini, ia bersama Kurita sedang mengangkat tumpukan-tumpukan tebal _flier_ baru.

"Fokus pada propaganda untuk mendapatkan orang berbadan tinggi!" teriaknya memerintah.

"Ah..kuharap kita bisa dapat _receiver_." Ujar line besar mereka menanggapi.

"Sena, ada apa?" didengarnya Mamori bertanya lembut. Ia tak sadar melamun menatap _glove_ yang kini berada di atas meja di hadapannya. _//Bagaimana mengembalikannya?//_

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu lagi?" Gadis itu bertanya khawatir.

"Keh…mulai lagi." Hiruma mendengus mengejeknya.

"GAH! Kau kenapa sih?" Mamori berbalik kesal mendengarnya.

_//Mungkin..bisa…mungkin…//_ Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia bangkit dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki dan mendekati Hiruma. "Hiruma-san?"

"Hn?"

"Anu..em..Apa _receiver_ itu harus berbadan tinggi?" tanya Sena.

"Tidak…tidak juga sih." Kurita yang menjawabnya.

"Apakah dalam _American football_…orang yang hanya ahli di satu bidang tak bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya ragu. Dilihatnya Hiruma tersenyum tipis.

"Keh…Bodoh, kau salah."

"Eh?"

"Justru sebaliknya. Dalam Amefuto, dibutuhkan orang-orang yang ahli dalam satu bidang." Mendengarnya, senyum mulai merekah di wajah Sena.

"Un, ini adalah permainan yang melibatkan orang-orang yang memilki kemampuan khusus pada satu bidang tertentu." Kurita mengiyakan.

"Misalnya saja, si gendut ini kekuatannya…dan kau…" _Quarterback_ itu menendang kakinya sebagai inisial. Mamori ada di ruangan itu, jadi tak mungkin ia mengatakan apa kemampuan Sena.

"Bahkan pemain profesional _football_ juga demikian." Ujar Kurita yang membuat senyum Sena melebar. Tak menunggu waktu lagi, _running back_ itu segera berlari keluar ruangan klub.

"Se-Sena!" Mamori menatap panik.

"Eh..tempelkan _flier_nya…" Kurita lupa menambahi tadi. Diantara ketiganya, hanya pemuda berambut pirang yang menatap lari tadi dengan datar. Ia menghela dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Taruh fliernya di meja. Kita susul dia." Dua orang lainnya menurut dan segera mengikutinya.

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dengan bahu mengkerut dan tubuh lunglai, Monta berjalan menyusuri jalan pulang biasanya. Rasanya ia tak percaya usahanya selama ini dipandang tak berguna karena ia tak memiliki komponen permainan yang lainnya…

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ia berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Sadar siapa itu, ia berlari menghindarinya.

"Khi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri !"

"Tung-" Sena tak mau buang-buang energi menyuruhnya berhenti dan memilih berkonsentrasi mempercepat langkahnya untuk meyusul.

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri !" Monta kembali memperingatinya karena masih mendengar derap langkah kaki mengejarnya.

_**DRAP!**_

"Ha!" Ia terperanjat karena anggota tim _football_ itu sudah berada di depannya. _//Ce-cepat sekali!//_

"Ini." Sena memberikannya _glove_ yang tadi ia tinggalkan di lapangan. Ia menatapnya pahit.

"Sudah cukup…" Isaknya. "Kh…mereka bahkan tak mengijinkanku memungut bola!!" Ia menunduk dan menangis. "Tak mungkin aku bisa jadi pemain _baseball_ kan?! Tak mungkin aku bisa jadi _catching hero_ kan? Huk…" Ia merenggut kesal kepalanya.

Sena menatap pilu, namun ketika di seberangnya ia melihat Mamori, Kurita, dan Hiruma menyusulnya sepertinya ia punya harapan membuat sahabat barunya ini kembali bersemangat.

"Um…apakah harus _baseball_?" Sena bersimpuh pada lututnya disamping Monta. "Tim kami membutuhkan seorang yang ahli dalam _catch_. Jadi…" kata-katanya belum selesai ketika Monta merenggut _glove_ yang masih berada di tangannya dan bangkit menghadapinya.

"Aku mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku pada _glove_ ini ! Kalau aku tak bisa berguna di _baseball_, apa yang bisa kulakukan di sana?!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Tapi...keduanya sama-sama ada _catching_!" Ujar Sena.

"Biarkan aku sendiri! Semuanya sudah berakhir! Sudah waktunya aku bangun dari mimpiku dan menghadapi kenyataan! Semuanya berakhir….semuanya…" Ia masih menangis ketika menyerukan hal itu sebelum melangkah pergi. Sena terdiam sebelum berdiri dan berbalik pada sosok yang berjalam membungkuk di belakangnya.

"Kenapa…kenapa hanya dengan itu kau menyerah terhadap segalanya?" Entah kenapa Sena agak kesal mendengarnya. "Kalau kau tak bagus dalam baseball, tak berarti harus menyerah terhadap segalanya. Menjadi _catching hero_…tak terbatas pada _baseball _saja...kau bisa jadi itu juga di Amefuto!" bujuknya. "Aku…kami…kami membutuhkanmu di tim!"

"…Berisik…Sudah cukup…Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ia mendengar Monta berbisik pelan sebelum berlari.

"Ah! Monta-kun!"

Melihat itu, iblis yang berada di belakang mereka justru memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ditunggunya. "Ya-ha! Tangkap ini, Chibi Saru!" Hiruma meneriakkannya sebelum melemparkan bola _football_ yang ia bawa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hiie!"

_**TAP!**_

"Woah…" Tiga anggota tim _football _yang lainnya menatap kagum. Monta… tanpa persiapan mampu menangkap bola itu hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Kh…Ch..e..Pa-panas! Apa-apaan sih?!" Umpatnya kesal. Bukan apa-apa sih…tapi ia tak mau terluka gara-gara itu. Instingnya bergerak sendiri menangkap bola yang berputar cepat menuju arahnya untuk melindungi diri.

"Hmph…orang yang tak punya nyali takkan bisa maju untuk apapun." Hiruma mengomentari singkat kemampuan itu sebelum berbalik pergi. Kurita berlari menyusulnya.

"He-hebat sekali loh! Tak apa-apakah?" Tanyanya semangat.

Hiruma hanya membuat gelembung sebelum menyepat dan berjalan lagi disusul Kurita yang masih berharap bisa mendapatkan _reciever_."….keh."

Sementara itu, kedua anggota lainnya mendekati Monta yang terdiam mematung.

"Mo-monta-kun?" tanya Sena.

"Berisik!" Ujarnya sebelum berlari pergi.

"AH! Hei…" Mamori belum sempat bicara mengingatkan anak yang berlari itu.

"Kau membawa bolanya…" Sambung Sena terlambat.

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Malam harinya, Monta kembali membuat video rekaman pertandingan Shuuei Bears. Melihat permainan idolanya yang begitu memukau justru membuatnya makin pedih menerima kenyataan. Dengan berat hati ia menekan tombol untuk mengeluarkan kaset video ketika wawancara dengan Honjou-senshuu dimulai,

_**"Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi andalan di tim anda dengan kemampuan itu?" **_

Fans _baseball_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya getir mendengar kata pewawancara tadi,

"_**Salah."**_

"Eh?" Jarinya terhenti ketika mendengar jawaban idolanya.

"_**Aku menjadi andalan...bukan karena kemampuanku. Aku berada disana karena rekan-rekanku membutuhkanku. Dan karena aku dibutuhkan, aku bisa menjadi seperti itu."**_

"Dibutuh….kan?" Kata-kata itu terngiang di pikirannya ketika mengingat anak dari tim football itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

_**KLEK!**_

_**BZZZZZZZTTT!**_

Suara desis dari televisi ketika Monta mengeluarkan karet videonya. Ia duduk bersimpuh memandang diam poster 'guru' yang ada di depannya. "Honjou Masaru, Shuuei Bears, no.80, Ahli _catch_….Karena ia dibutuhkan dalam timnya." Ujarnya parau.

Bersujud hormat pada _glove_ yang ia taruh di hadapannya ia berkata, "Honjou-san, maafkan aku! Aku…tak bisa menjadi pemain _baseball_. Tapi kali ini…kali ini….ada tim yang begitu membutuhkanku untuk bergabung bersama mereka! Menjadi salah satu diantara mereka." Isaknya keras.

"Aku….akan jadi ahli _catch _disana!" Sumpahnya sembari mengangkat bola _football_ yang terbawa olehnya. Pandangan mata itu bukan mata orang yang menyerah…

**-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pagi harinya benar-benar kejutan bagi tim _football_ Deimon. Saat itu, Sena dan Kurita berlatih jadi _receiver_, karena mereka pikir akan sulit mendapatkan orang yang dengan senang hati akan bergabung. Bola yang dilempar Hiruma melambung begitu tinggi, lemparan cantik yang tak bisa ditangkap apabila bukan orang yang pada bidangnya.

"Ah! Terlalu tinggi!" pekik Kurita yang berusaha menggapainya.

"MUKYIIIIIIIIII!"

Ketiganya terkejut melihat lompatan dan salto udara ketika seseorang mengambil bola itu dengan sempurna.

"_Catch_ itu, seperti ini!" Anak berambut zig-zag itu bersimpuh di satu kaki dan menunjuk ke angkasa. Kurita dan Sena tersenyum lebar menyadari siapa yang melakukan pose aneh itu.

"Hehe…nomor 80, milik Hanjou Masaru. Namaku Raimontarou. Salam kenal !" Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Sena baru sadar kalau Monta sudah memakai seragam _football_ lengkap untuk pertandingan dengan nomor 80, posisi _wide receiver._

"WAH! Monta-kun!" Sena baru sadar, rupanya ia salah membaca kanji namanya dulu, pantas saja aneh…

"Aku akan jadi _catching hero_ di sini!" Janjinya tegas.

"YEEEE! Anggota baru!" Sorak Kurita riang.

"Kekeke….Yosh…CERBEROS! Ada menu spesial untukmu!" Teriak Hiruma semangat memanggil 'peliharaan' nya yang langsung mengigit pantat Monta.

"AWAWAAWAWW! SAKITTTTTTT!" teriaknya melompat-lompat menyingkirkan Cerberus.

"Selamat bergabung di Devil Bats!" Sorak Mamori yang baru tiba ketika mendengar perkenalan Monta.

Satu lagi anggota yang akan berjuang mewujudkan impian mereka. Sena yang masih memandang perkenalan lebih lanjut Monta dengan Mamori serta Kurita (ngomong-ngomong, kelihatan sekali kalau_ receiver_ itu naksir dengan manajer tim mereka.) Dia sempat salah sangka juga mengira Mamori itu kakak perempuannya Sena….tapi kelihatannya gadis itu malah senang dianggap demikian. Sena sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, Chibi…"

"Ya?"

"Kurasa permintaanmu mulai terwujud. Keh…kau hebat juga bisa menemukan potensi bagus semacam anak itu…" Puji iblis itu.

"Eh…um…Aku berkenalan dengannya secara kebetulan kok…" Jelas Sena.

Hiruma melihat Monta yang kini diajak Mamori ke ruangan klub untuk menjahit celananya yang robek parah digigit oleh Cerberus. Kurita juga sedang tak melihat ke arah mereka. Ia menyeringai lebar melihat kesempatan besar itu. "…Hm…yah, untuk sedikit merayakan…"

"Eh?" Sena menatap heran sebelum Hiruma dengan cepat berhasil mencuri kecupan lagi di bibir mungilnya. Ia terperanjat dan berteriak kesal."HYA! Hiruma-san!"

"Sena-kun ada apa?" Kurita menoleh mendengar teriakannya. "Ung? Kau demam? Wajahmu merah…"

"Eh...bu-bukan apa-apa!" Sena mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan panik. Di dengarnya iblis disampingnya terkekeh licik. Ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan dan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan kirinya dalam perasaan malu.

Seminggu itu, bertambah lagi daftar pemahamannya tentang iblis…selain tindakan mereka tak dapat ditebak, mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan…tak peduli dengan cara apapun…

_**TBC…**_

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1) **Potongan adegan ini saya sketch jadi halaman doujinshi, ada di akun DA bagian ES21.

**(2) **Dulu saya juga punya pengalaman kaya gini waktu ngajak orang buat cosplay jadi Roy Mustang. Sudah dua tahun pengen cos FMA tapi ga jadi terus karena ga da teman…selama itu akhirnya ga kerasa bikin kostum untuk 5 tokoh. Dan waktu di taman bacaan langganan, liat ada anak cowo putih-jangkung-postur tubuh bagus-dan wajah n potongan rambutnya mirip Nicolas Saputra waktu maen film Gie *percayalah!!*….saya ingat 2 tahun sebelumnya pernah ketemu anak ini di angkot beberapa kali…*hebat, saya bisa ketemu lagi XD*…dan tanpa basa-basi… *karena ini calon mangsa yang bagus, mangsa sebelumnya dicoret dari daftar karena tinggi badannya kurang*… langsung aja bilang "Kamu mau ikut cosplay? Jadi Roy Mustang? Saya ada kostumnya dan butuh seseorang untuk difoto pakai itu…Saya lihat potensimu bagus. Mau tidak?" Luar biasanya lagi, dia ngangguk dan bilang malu2. "Boleh aja…" BANZAAAAAAAAI! Apalagi anak itu suka FMA juga! BAGUS sekali! Dua jam kemudian aku baru sadar belum kenalan, lalu tanya namanya *nama aslinya ribet banget..akhirnya kupanggil Gie aja…*…Fotonya ada di account DAku bagian cosplay..tp dia agak kurusan n pucat di foto soalnya abis sakit…..Haha, Sena, bukan hanya kamu yang ceroboh…

Hmmmm...chapter super panjang yang menyenangkan, saya edit lagi karena disatukan saja sekalian…pegel2 badanku…Aih..minggu depan ujian praktek lagi…*lemes*

Yah, review dan sarannya saya tunggu…!!! XD ~


	9. Langit Senja

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…chapter ntar2…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balasan Review!**

**Aya-chan: **Syukur kalau suka…saya paling payah klo soal adegan begitu..Jadi mohon toleransinya ya..^^; GaouSena???Ga!! Emoh!!*Badan kelebihan otot gitu?! Hih!Dojinnya serem tau!* Oke, ntar coba ditambah lagi ya…Kalau saya ga kering ide...Thankz..

**Chi'girl: **Wai! Tenang..tenang ya…hebohnya hebat amat…Er..'itu' maksudnya apa ya? Ini beneran bingung ga ngerti..=.= ..Thanks karena suka chapter kemarin..

**Sana: **Ahaha…Maaf, kemarin dulu terlampau sibuk. Jadi ga sempat kirim pesan..{}^x^…

**Raikou: **Lemonade..masih dalam pertimbangan. Tapi M itu ga selalu _sexual encounter_ loh...Hehe…^w^

**Nakamaluna:** Hi..thanks dah baca, ficmu juga saya baca kok. Kita sama-sama mendukung ya.

**AiNeko:** Wow, Fanatik Hiruma toh? Yah, yaoi itu hanya tentang keterbukaan pikiran dan perbedaan pendapat aja. Yosh! Sama-sama! Ujianmu dah beres? Semoga hasilnya sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan ya…Amin..

**Hana-chan:** Hi!!! Aduh ini, yang bikin pake basa inggris..Cieh…oke, saya buat lagi nih..Itu menggema-gema kaya lagu POP…

**Mikage:** Yap! betul..itu lagu Oputi....translatenya? Ntar saya cari ya, g tw dimana tuh..^^;

**Thanks juga untuk:**

**Shin2Ashura, AionLavenWalker,Ten, Suna,Charlotte,Shieva**, **Kazu **(segini soft ya…Duh…klo yang ekstrim-ekstrim saya ngeri…blom brani!!),**Nana-chan, 101 Hirufan, Ruicchi **(yang memecahkan kodenya, selamat ya,^w^!)**,** **Dani, **dan nama-nama yang saya ga sempat catat karena tertumpuk di mail saya…(maaf!!)

Salam!

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah…setia menunggu cerita ini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas delay yang ditetapkan. Ujian saya sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Saya mohon doanya agar saya berhasil ya…

Eyeshield berakhir juga. Kemarin lihat wajahnya Sena yang dah dewasa, aduh..jadi inget Hikaru Shindo dengan umur yang sama. Terus ngamuk karena ternyata Mamori dan Hiruma masuk di universitas yang sama. Dan ketika Sena lulus, dy malah pilih skulaan yang beda. Cape hati baca kenyataan ini,kenapa ga kaya Yugioh! aja c endingnya?! Fair gitu, ga da pair implying!! Ah..sedihnya Eyeshield dah tamat, lebih kesel lagi dengan ending yang nanggung….

Walau begitu, Eyeshield-ku masih belum berakhir….

_Selamat membaca!!_

**VIII**

**Matahari Senja**

**Part 1**

Esok pagi adalah latihan pertama Devil Bats dengan anggota baru mereka yang memegang posisi sebagai _wide receiver._ Raimon Tarou, kecepatan lari 40 Yardnya 5 detik dan _benchpress_ 40kg. Kali ini, seluruh anggota memakai seragam lengkap ketika latihan, kecuali Sena yang memakai kaus _Syumu_ seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Sena harus ikut latihan !?" Mamori memandang khawatir.

"Ah..Mamori-neechan, tidak apa-apa. Kupikir ini bagus untuk kesehatan dan kelas olahragaku." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Oh..um…baiklah." Gadis itu mengangguk sekalipun masih cemas.

"Tch! Buang-buang waktu saja…_Kuso Syumu_! Cepat baris sana!"

Oh ya dia lupa kalau Hiruma juga mendengarkan. "Ba-baik!" jawabnya patuh sebelum ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Latihan pertama untuk pemansan adalah _ladder drill._

"Han-cur-kan ! Bunuh mereka!" Hiruma berteriak senang sambil mengawasi latihan mereka dengan senapan api bersandar di bahunya. Sena yang mendengarnya berkata letih,

"Apa tidak ada aba-aba lain yang lebih enak di dengar?" Ia mengerti maksudnya meneriakkan itu supaya mereka semangat dibandingakan 'satu-dua-tiga' yang terlampau biasa. Tapi QB itu membuatnya seolah mereka kawanan berandalan yang akan tawuran.

Kurita tersenyum lebar, "Oh, aku tahu!! Ramen daging! Yakisoba!" Teriaknya semangat.

_//Aduh…ya ampun…//_ Ini sih sama saja…Mereka kan latihan, bukan akan bertanding demi hadiah atau ikut lomba makan. Sena menghela pasrah.

Dua puluh lompatan berikutnya mereka selesai dan akan memasuki latihan berikutnya. Sena agak terengah karena tempo lompatan mereka tadi dipercepat.

"Duh…Sena, sudah ya. Kau tak usah ikut lagi." Manajer itu mendekatinya dan memgang pundaknya pelan.

"Ah itu…"

"Oh?! Rasanya tadi aku melihat Eyeshield di dekat ruang klub." Hiruma berkata keras-keras. Sena mengangkat alis bingung.

_//Ha? Tapi aku kan…//_

"Chibi…" Ia memulai sembari menodongkan magnum pada sekretaris itu, "Kau cepat panggil dia!!" Oke, Sena paham maksudnya…Hiruma ingin dia berganti dan ikut latihan sebagai Eyeshield, kan? Tapi…memang inginnya membuat orang takut. Tanpa ampun ia menembakkan peluru membuat Sena terbirit-birit pergi ke ruangan klub.

"Hieee!!! Baik!! Baik!!" teriaknya panik.

"Hiruma-kun!! Jangan ganggu dia!"

Monta yang mendengar semua itu memandang Sena yang berlari pergi penasaran, "Uwoh! Benarkah Eyeshield akan datang?!" Tanyanya sebelum berlari menyusul Sena.

"Eh?! Mo-monta-kun!!?" Kurita berteriak panik sebelum buru-buru menyusul juga, bisa gawat kalau ketahuan bahwa Sena itu sebenarnya Eyeshield.

**-x-x-x-**

Belumsampai ke ruangan klub, Monta mengkhentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang berlari mendekat."Owh…itu dia!" Ujar _receiver_ itu ketika melihat pemain bernomor seragam 21 berlari menuju arahnya. (tolong jangan dipikirkan secepat apa Sena berganti pakaian...=w=).

Sena sendiri dalam hatinya merasa cemas, _//Uh oh…ga-gawat, emh…oh ya, harus mengubah suaraku.//_ Ia berdehem ringan sebelum menyapa dengan suara dibesar-besarkan. "Y-yo! Kau anggota baru ya? Ayo berjuang sama-sama." Ujarnya berusaha tenang sembari berlalu melewati Monta yang hanya terdiam mengikuti larinya dengan pandangan mata.

"Kau sedang apa, Sena?"

"HII!!" pertanyaan itu kontan membuatnya mati kutu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketakutan, _//Habislah aku …// _"A-apa maksudmu? Ini aku…Eyeshield 21." Ujarnya dengan suara palsu lagi.

Monta memicingkan mata dan menatap curiga gerak-geriknya, "Ha?? Kenapa kau pakai suara aneh begitu?" Tanyanya heran.

"Bu-bukan! Aku Eyeshield !..lihat _cut_ ini!" Sena berusaha meyakinkan rekannya dengan memraktekkan larinya.

"Apa mak-" Rasanya ada sesuatu yang disadari Monta, karena setelahnya ia melioat tangan Sena ke belakang dan mencekiknya, "JADI KAU SI BRENGSEK ITU YA?!!" Ia meluap murka.

"HWAA!! BUKAN!! BUKAN BEGITU!!!" _Runningback _mungil itu berusaha membebaskan diri, beruntung nasibnya diselamatkan oleh suara seseorang yang berlari mendekat.

"WA!! Mo-monta-kun!!" Rasanya hari itu ia begitu senang bahwa Kurita menjadi seniornya.

Lalu….

Setelah Monta cukup tenang, ketiganya duduk bersila di tanah yang diteduhi oleh bayang-bayang gedung sekolah. _Receiver_ itu melipat tangannya dan mencerna informasi yang baru ia dapat dari anggota tim lainnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia memulai, "Jadi…semua yang dikatakan oleh Eyeshield di televisi itu karangan Hiruma-senpai saja?"

"Sebagian besar sih.." Kurita menunduk pasrah.

"Lebih tepatnya...semuanya." Sena mengoreksi lemas. Benar 'kan bahwa imej 'palsu'nya ada yang benar-benar menganggap itu serius? Tch, ia harus bicara tentang ini pada iblis itu nanti.

"Hm…begitu…" Anak berambut zig-zag itu masih menimbang-nimbang.

"Tapi, Sena-kun sebagai Eyeshield harus dirahasiakan ya." Kurita menambahi.

Sena yang merasa bersalah, bangkit berdiri dan memulai, "Anu….maaaf aku tidak memberitahumu. Itu…"

Monta melompat berdiri dengan semangat. "Yah, aku paham kok! Ayo kita sama-sama berjuang. Kau jadi _running hero_, aku akan jadi _catching hero_!" Ujarnya riang.

Sena menghela lega dan tersenyum kecil melihat pengertian dari temannya. Kurita yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk dengan _receiver _itu. "Hore!! Tambah lagi satu anggota yang loyal!!! Huwa!!!."

"Aduduh! Ku-Kurita-san!" Monta menggeliat berusaha bernafas.

"Yosh!" Senior raksasa itu lantas menaruhnya kembali, ia tak melihat Monta terbatuk ketika dengan semangat ia melangkah pergi sambil berucap semangat, "Ayo! Latihan! Latihan!"

"Ou! Kita juga!! Ayo Sena!!" Jawab bocah 'monyet' itu sama bersemangat. Sena mengangguk sebelum berlari menyusul Kurita. Belum sampai sepuluh langkah, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Hie! Aku lupa belum minta maaf pada Sakuraba-san…." ujarnya panik.

"Ha?"

"Ah..itu, kau tahu kan, dia dirawat di rumah sakit karena bertabrakan denganku." Dilihatnya Monta mengangguk.

"Yah..aku tahu…hanya saja...kau yakin mau pergi kesana dengan identitas Eyeshield begitu? " Ia menunjuk nomor seragam football Sena . "Kau pasti 'habis' dikejar fansnya dia…." Lanjutnya sembari meringis karena membayangkan hal-hal apa yang akan dilakukan mereka pada Sena. Perempuan kadang bisa jadi mengerikan sekali…contoh saja kakaknya yang menjadikannya bahan percobaan fashion.

"Aah…..a-aku harus bagaimana ?!" Sena berkata lemas.

"Hm…Oh! Bagaimana kalau kau pakai identitas sebagai Syumu?"

**(((1x21)))**

Dan sore harinya, sepulang sekolah keduanya memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sakuraba. Tentu saja dengan seragam sekolah, tak lupa membawa buah tangan untuk hadiah menjenguk. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, kedua _chibi_ itu mengobrol.

"Kalau orang membicarakan tentang Sakuraba dari Oujo, orang pasti langsung berpikir seorang idol yang terkenal karena _catching_-nya. Hm…aku harus minta tips dari dia supaya jadi populer begitu…" Monta menggumam sambil sesekali menggigit pisangnya. "Oh, ya kau sudah bawa surat permohonan maafnya?" Ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Un…aku bawa." Jawab Sena merogoh saku kanan celana seragamnya dan dengan muka datar menunjukkannya pada Monta.

"Oh, mana..mana…coba kulihat…."

'_**Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Ini semua karena kecerobohanku sehingga hal yang merugikan dan patut disesalkan ini terjadi. Akibat dari .'**_

_**Deimon - Eyeshield 21**_

"Egh…Benar-benar penuh permohonan maaf." _Reciever_ itu mengangkat alis dan memicingkan mata sembari memberi pandangan –oh, ya ampun, kau serius ?- pada lembar kertas itu.

"Hah…Aku sudah terbiasa meminta maaf seperti ini sejak kecil." Sena menghela pendek.

"Huwe..kau benar-benar menempuh kehidupan yang berat…" Monta tersedu simpati. Sena tak mengindahkan gesture itu, tetap berjalan lunglai dan wajah putus asa.

"Sakuraba-san…Apa dia marah setelah mendengar komentar itu ya?" Ia bergumam was-was.

"Ah, biarpun kau khawatir seperti itu, tak ada bagusnya. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya MAX!" Kawannya menyemangati. "Oo? Oi, Sena, lihat, kita sudah sampai."

Sena mengadah dan menegakkan punggungnya. Ia ternganga melihat apa yang ada di depannya. "Whoa….ba-banyak sekali." Ya, banyak fans dari Sakuraba yang memadati pintu masuk rumah sakit.

"Untung saja kau datang sebagai Syumu, tak terbayang kalau terang-terangan mau minta maaf sebagai Eyeshield." Monta mengomentari.

"Be-benar-benar sesuai yang dibayangkan dengan kondisi Sakuraba-san." Baru saja selesai kalimat itu, Sena bisa melihat ada seseorang yang berbalik.

"SAKURABA?!" teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan dan melihat ke arah mereka.

_//Kok bisa terdengar?!//_ Pikir Sena panik ketika sekumpulan gadis berlari mendekati mereka. "Hie!" Kedua pemuda itu otomatis melompat mundur ketika dicecar pertanyaan.

"Kalian tahu dimana kamarnya Sakuraba?" Tanya yang berkepang hitam.

"BERITAHU KAMI!" Ancam yang lainnya.

_//Kalau begini sih…//_ Tak membuang waktu, Sena mencari celah untuk menerobos kerumunan itu menuju pintu rumah sakit. _//Oke, aku bisa melakukannya…satu, dua…// _

_**DASH!**_

"Yi?! Sena!?" Pemuda satunya lagi berteriak panik ketika melihat kawannya berlari dengan cepat meliuk diantara kerumunan.

"Cepat ikuti aku!" Ujarnya singkat. Dan tak ambil pusing, Monta buru-buru mengejarnya. _//Sedikit lagi…// _Pikirnya setelah berhasil masuk pintu utama, mereka masih berlari, siapa tahu para gadis itu masih mengejar mereka. "Oh, ya, ruangannya nomor berapa?" tanyanya sembari berlari.

"Ruang 418, itu yang diberitahu Hiruma-san. Dia hebat sekali...tahu darimana ya? Koneksinya itu loh.." Jawab Monta sambil berkomentar yang dengan santainya berlari sambil memakan pisangnya. Sena memandang lemas, sahabatnya yang ini benar-benar…dalam bentuk unik.

Keduanya akhirnya melambat ketika meniti tangga menuju lantai tiga. Santai sembari mengembalikan napas mereka, ketika keduanya tepat menjejakkan kaki di lantai tiga, sebentuk benda dengan cepat menuju arah mereka. Dengan cekatan, Monta menangkap benda tadi.

_**TAP! **_

"He? Bola _football_?" Bisik Sena ketika sadar apa benda yang ada di tangan Monta.

"Itu milikku. Kembalikan." Suara seorang dari arah kanan keduanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ternyata seorang anak lelaki berusia..sekitar kelas 6 SD, berambut pendek cepak dengan poni landak, bentuk matanya besar, tapi bola matanya kecil, memakai kaus putih lengan panjang, celana panjang oranye, dan…ia berada di atas kursi roda."Kubilang kembalikan."

"Eh?" Kedua orang tadi tersadar bahwa mereka terdiam tak menjawab.

"Cih, apa sih yang membuat kalian terbengong begitu? Dasar bodoh." Ia menggerakkan rodanya menuju ke arah Monta dan langsung mengambil bola di tangan _receiver_ itu. Keduanya memandang anak tadi pergi dan menghilang di tikungan lorong.

"Apa-apaan itu? Anak sombong kurang ajar…" Monta mengomentari dengan kesal. Sena hanya terdiam tersenyum kecil

**-x-x-x-**

"I-ini ruangannya." Ujar Sena terbata melihat angka 418 yang terpasang di depan pintu putih di hadapannya.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk." Monta membujuknya, tapi wajahnya sama sekali tak berkata demikian. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia juga sama cemasnya.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan kalau ternyata dia benar-benar marah?" _Runningback_ itu menanyakan kecemasannya.

"Kau bicara apa sih, setelah kita datang sejauh ini? Kita akan minta maaf dengan tulus, kan?" Nada suara yang ragu belum cukup menenangkan Sena.

"U-un…" _//Huff…baiklah…//_

_**KNOK! KNOK!**_

"Permisi..kami dari..UOGH!" Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, keduanya tiba-tiba terjepit di antara pintu dan tembok.

_**BRAK!!**_

"Wahahaha!! Hai Sakuraba!" Otawara menyapa semangat. Dilihatnya Shin, Takami, pelatih Soji, Nekoyama, dan Wakana memasuki ruang itu.

"Oh, halo…er tadi rasanya ada sesuatu di balik…" Belum selesai ia bicara, didengarnya kata-kata panik manajernya dari luar kamar rawat.

"Ka-kalian tidak boleh masuk ke sini!"

"Minggir sana!!" Sentak seorang gadis. Oh, rupanya para fans Sakuraba sudah selangkah lagi menemui penggemarnya. Gadis lainnya berbalik melihat siapa yang terduduk di atas ranjang putih dan dikelilingi beberapa anggota tim football Oujo White Knights.

"Ah, lihat!! Ini benar ruangan Sakuraba!!" Mata gadis itu berbinar.

"KYAAAAAAAA!! Sakuraba-kun!!" Teriak mereka berbarengan sebelum berdesak-desakan memasuki ruang kecil itu.

"HIE!! Kenapa bisa begini?!!" Sang idol justru berteriak panik melihat mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Monta dan Sena,

"Ugh………Aku tak bisa napas…" Monta terbatuk berusaha menggeliat, tapi pintunya tertekan berat hingga menyisakan sedikit ruang bagi dua orang. Untung saja keduanya kecil, jadi lahan untuk bernapas masih ada.

"To-tolong…" Sena merintih. Tapi ia ragu dalam kehebohan begini akan terdengar. Harusnya ia tak kemari hari ini…

**-x-x-x-**

"Ya, sudah ya. Sampai ketemu lagi." Takami memberinya tepukan semangat setelah sekitar setengah jam mereka berbincang. Tentu saja fans Sakuraba sudah 'diamankan' , terima kasih pada manajer Ito yang sudah siaga.

"Begitu kau sembuh nanti, ayo latihan otot sama-sama!" _Lineman_ idiot itu memraktekan otot lengannya dengan bangga. (Maaf Otawara, tapi kamu memang begitu…)

"I-iya." Jawabnya pelan sebelum satu-persatu dari mereka menyalaminya dan keluar dari kamar, Shin yang terakhir dari rombongan itu. Sakuraba menelan ludah, menggenggam selimut biru muda dengan kencang. Sekarang atau dia akan lebih menyesal tak tahu…

"Shin." panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya. Jika aku berada di lapangan, apa kita memiliki kesempatan menang lebih besar?" Dia sendiri terkejut suaranya tak terdengar ragu maupun memelas.

"…Tidak. Kurasa takkan ada yang berubah." Jawab _l__inebacker_ itu singkat sebelum pergi.

Mata keemasan menunduk, lengannya menggengam pergelangan tangan yang lainnya. "…Begitu ya…" bisiknya pada ruang kosong.

Hening dan senja sudah turun, kalian tentu tak lupa pada dua tokoh mungil kita kan? Mereka diam mematung kaku tak bergerak di balik pintu.

"Ha..hawanya tak enak nih. Kita jadi lebih sulit untuk keluar…" Monta berbisik takut-takut.

"U-un.." Mereka terdiam lagi ketika mendengar idol itu bergumam pelan.

"Tak ada yang akan berubah sekalipun aku disana, kan…?" Sekilas memorinya kembali ketika pertama kali ia masuk ke SMP Oujo. Pertama kalinya ia bertemu Shin di kantin dan berkenalan dengan pemuda pendiam itu. Waktu berjalan melihat klub ekstrakulikuler yang akan dimasuki, beberapa senior memanggilnya dengan semangat. Terkagum dengan tinggi badannya dan mengajaknya untuk jadi seorang _receiver _di klub American _football_. _//Sejak masuk, perbedaan kami mulai terlihat…// _

Dan saat kebimbangan itu, dirinya didatangi oleh Miracle Ito, produser dari JL Pro, dan menawarinya menjadi model. Tanpa pikir panjang ia setuju. "Yah, toh…aku tak dibutuhkan di tim.." bisiknya lagi. Mendengar itu, dua anggota Deimon yang terjebak di balik pintu makin merasa tak enak.

"Ugh….kita keluar saja. Kita keluar dengan ceria jadi tak begitu canggung!" Monta berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"O-oke, kalau begitu…" Sena setuju saja. Dia sudah pegal setengah mati.

"Satu..dua…tig-…" Hitungan _monkey boy_ itu tak selesai karena berikutnya pintu itu didobrak lagi karena ada wartawan yang masuk.

"Sakuraba-kun!!! Interview dadakan, boleh ya?" Tak menunggu jawaban, wartawati itu langsung bertanya. "Sebagai _ace_ yang dibutuhkan di _field_, apa pendapatmu tentang kejadian ini?"

_**ZRAAAAAAAK!!!**_

"BERISIK!!!!" Teriak seorang anak lelaki membuka tirai yang memisahkan bagian kamar Sakuraba dan bagian kamarnya. Ketiga orang lainnya memandang kaget, tampaknya benar-benar lupa kalau itu kamar reguler dan berarti harus berbagi dengan pasien lain.

_**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIET!**_

Dan…waktu yang tepat sekali karena berikutnya pintu kamar itu terbuka, menghilangkan papan penopang bagi kedua orang yang terjepit tadi sehingga mereka terjatuh, dan sekarang terkulai karena terhentak berkali-kali dan nyaris kehabisan napas.

**-x-x-x-**

"Apa-apaan sih kalian? Berisik sekali!!" Anak tadi membentak mereka.

"Oo…kau anak yang tadi!!" Monta yang sudah sadar menunjuknya ingat.

"Kurasa sudah jadi pengetahuan umum kalau di rumah sakit itu tidak boleh ribut."

Tambahnya dengan kesal.

"Um..adik kecil, minta waktunya sebentar ya?" wartawati tadi membujuk manis. Tapi tampaknya anak itu tidak mudah dibohongi, karena berikutnya ia melempar barang-barang di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur, yang sangat efektif mengusir wartawan dan juru kameranya sekaligus. Monta dan Sena lebih siaga untuk menunduk dan berlindung agar menghindari serangan itu. Dalam hati keduanya teringat pada Hiruma yang sudah 'mengasah' insting mereka ini. Merasa sudah agak aman dan emosi anak itu stabil, mereka perlahan bangkit.

"Anu…maaf sudah membuat keributan." Ujar Sena.

"Ya, ini salah kami." Monta menambahi.

"Ng? Kalian ini…" Sakuraba kini benar-benar memerhatikan mereka.

"Oh! Iya, aku _syumu_ (sekretaris) dari SMA Deimon. Ka-kami disini untuk minta maaf atas kelakuan Eyeshield 21…" Pemuda mungil itu berkata takut-takut.

"Ah…"

"Um, i-itu…tabrakan yang waktu itu tidak disengaja..sungguh.." tambahnya sembari memberikan keranjang buah sebagai simbol permintaan maaf.

"Aku tahu. Waktu itu aku yang salah, masuk ke lapangan seenaknya." Sakuraba menjawab datar.

"Untung saja!! Tuh kan, dia orang baik!!" Monta menepuk-nepuk lega punggung Sena. Sekretaris itu sendiri menghela pelan. Namun keduanya terdiam ketika Sakuraba melanjutkan.

"Lagipula tak ada gunanya melakukan itu secara sengaja padaku. Sekalipun tak ada Sakuraba Haruto, itu tak memberi pengaruh apa-apa pada Oujo." Ujarnya lesu.

"Oujo? Sakuraba?" Anak lelaki tadi bergumam sadar sebelum mendekati Sakuraba dengan mata berbinar. "Bohoooooong!! Aku tak percaya!! Sungguhan?!"

"Eh?"

"Huwa!! Aku tak sadar!! Benar-benar asli!! Ini Sakuraba!!" Ucapnya girang lalu cepat-cepat mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas olahraga di bawah kaki tempat tidurnya. "Aku butuh tanda tanganmu!!"

"Tanda tangan? Ah, kalau kau mau, sudah ada dalam CD laguku…Ini." Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, jadi jaga-jaga saja membawa barang-barangnya. Anak itu mengangkat alis heran.

"Hah? CD? Kau bicara apa? Walau hanya sekali, tapi aku pernah menonton pertandinganmu." Ujarnya tanpa menatap Sakuraba dan masih mencari barangnya.

"He?"

"Nah! Oujo White Knights_ receiver_, Sakuraba Haruto. Kau itu pahlawanku!!" Rupanya ia mengambil bola _football_. Dan dengan siap, spidol permanen warna hitam yang sudah terbuka diberikan pada pemuda pirang itu. Mata keemasan melebar mendengarnya.

"Ini! Ini! Bisakah kau tulis: Untuk, Torakichi-kun ?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Oh..iya." Ia mengambil spidol itu dan mulai menuliskannya di permukaan cokelat lonjong itu. "Apa kau main American football?" tanyanya akrab.

"Umh..inginnya sih begitu. Tapi kan di sekolah dasar belum ada, jadi aku main _flag football_." Torakichi menyilangkan lengannya di belakang kepala dan berwajah sedikit kesal karena kenyataan itu.

"_Flag football_?" Sena tak sadar bertanya.

"Oh, itu sejenis American football, tp kau menghentikan lawandengan mengambil pita di pinggang mereka dan bukannya men-_tackle_." jelas Sakuraba.

"Wah..kedengarannya aman ya..tidak sakit…" Pemuda mungil itu berkomentar lirih. Aih, andai saja ia tahu itu lebih dulu…

"Aku menonton pertandinganmu melawan Deimon." Jelas anak lelaki itu.

"Yang itu ya…" _Reciever _jangkung dihadapannya berkata pelan.

"Iya!! Keren sekali. Kalau nanti aku sudah besar dan tambah tinggi, aku mau jadi sepertimu! Aku berjanji pada bola ini!" Ia berkhayal semangat. Sementara di sisi lain tempat tidur, Monta terisak haru mendengarnya.

"Uhk..aku paham perasaanmu! Itu yang kurasakan waktu melihat tangkapan Honjou-senshuu!!" kenangnya penuh air mata. Sena hanya menatap keduanya dengan datar. Ah…dasar fans.

"Bulan depan, ada pertandingan final untukku. Aku sudah berjuang selama ini untuk masuk di tim utama." Ia yang terlalu bersemangat tak sadar memberi banyak beban pada kakinya. "Aw!!"

"Ah, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sena khawatir.

"Iya…aku tak apa-apa. Kuharap aku cepat sembuh dan bisa keluar dari sini. Buang-buang waktu saja gara-gara kecelakaan begini…Ah, tapi sejak pertandingan itu, Sakuraba Haruto adalah pahlawanku." Katanya lagi sembari memandang bola di tangannya yang kini sudah ditandatangani.

"Yang kau lihat waktu itu hanya kebetulan…"

"Hei,hei! Kau _receiver_ hebat jangan malu-malu begitu karena dianggap pahlawan." Monta menyemangati.

"Aku serius. Takkan ada bedanya Oujo tanpa aku maupun ada." Tambahnya lirih.

"Kau jangan suka bercanda ah.." _Monkey boy_ itu menyikutnya.

"Mo-Monta, tunggu dulu…" Sena berusaha menyudahi percakapan yang tampaknya takkan berakhir baik.

"Sakuraba Haruto bukanlah _receiver_ andal maupun _ace_, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Itu hanya label yang dipasang orang lain seenaknya" Ia akhirnya mengungkapkan beban pikirannya selama ini.

"Ah.." Mata cokelat Sena melebar sadar.

"Orang-orang seenaknya membuatku jadi pahlawan. Kau tak tahu betapa besar tekanan dari yang tahu kebenarannnya. Kenyataannya, dipaggil begitu oleh orang lain membuatku muak!" Ujarnya keras.

"GRRRRRR!!" Anak berambut zigzag itu menggeram dan melompat ke atas besi penahan di sisi akhir tempat tidur. Sempat-sempatnya juga ia melepas sepatunya dulu sebelum berdiri di sana.

"Jangan sembarangan! Orang lain menyebutmu pahlawan itu kau sebut memuakkan?! Beraninya kau menyebut fansmu begitu!!" Tunjuknya kesal pada Sakuraba dan bersiap memukulnya dengan menggulung lengan bajunya. "Dasar _receiver _tak berguna! Pengecut!" amuknya sebal.

"Grr!h! Apa yang bilang tadi, _kuso saru_!!?" Torakichi menarik dasi seragam Monta, memaksanya turun hingga mereka sejajar. Dua-duanya menggeretakkan gigi karena marah.

"Siapa yang kau bilang monyet, bocah tengik?!" balasnya lagi.

"Ya, ampun kalian berdua…" Sena akhirnya memutuskan melerai pertengkaran anak kecil itu. Ia sempat melihat Sakuraba yang menunduk mencerna kata-kata Monta. Tapi ia tak berani berspekulan apa yang ada di pikiran Sakuraba.

"Bisakah kalian katakan padanya bahwa ia tak salah?" bisiknya pelan yang otomatis menghentikan pertengkaran itu.

"Ha?" ketiganya menatap heran.

"Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Eyeshield 21 karena membuatnya terlibat masalah dengan pengacau sepertiku." Ia berkata parau.

"Ke-kenapa…kenapa kau bicara seperti..pengecut begitu..?" Torakichi menatapnya kecewa. Sena tak keburu bicara apapun untuk meluruskan masalah karena berikutnya pintu diketuk dan seorang masuk ke ruangan. Dokter rupanya.

"Boleh kami minta waktu sebentar?" tanyanya.

**-x-x-x-**

"Bo-bohong…Aku ada pertandingan bulan depan!!"

"Itu tidak mungkin, kakimu baru bisa sembuh setengah tahun lagi." Dokter tadi menjelaskan sabar. Ia bersimpuh di depan kursi roda pasiennya. "Kalau kau rajin mengikuti rehabilitasi, ketika nanti masuk SMP…"

"Siapa yang peduli soal rehabilitasi?! Aku…aku berjuang selama 6 tahun untuk bisa masuk ke tim reguler demi hari ini…Huks…KENAPA?! Hasil kerja kerasku selama ini?!!" Torakichi berbalik menghadap tempat tidur dan membenamkan wajahnya, menangis keras. Hening sejenak tak ada yang berani memecah suasana kaku itu.

"…Um..Ta-tapi, bukan berarti kau takkan sembuh. Kalau berusaha direhabilitasi, ketika sembuh nanti kau masih bisa main Amefuto." Monta berusaha membujuk.

"Iya…benar. Kau masih bisa main kalau terus berusaha." Sena menyemangati.

"Hks…TAHU APA KALIAN!!? APA?!" Kebiasaan buruk bocah itu dimulai lagi, melempar barang-barang. Sayangnya lawannya _reciever_ yang siaga menangkap semua benda-benda itu. Termasuk bola _football_ yang bertandatangan tadi.

"Hei..hei. Hati-hati ya, ini hartamu kan?" Ujar Monta. Namun, bukan Torakichi yang mengambil bola itu, melainkan Sakuraba yang tadi berdiri di sisi jendela mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kau..masih bisa berusaha. Tidak sepertiku, kau masih punya aku…aku bukanlah pahlawan."

"Apaan sih?! Kau masih bicara begitu?!" _Baseball fans_ di belakangnya menggeram kesal. "Terus siapa yang bisa mendukung Torakichi supaya ia berusaha terus?!"

"Sudahlah…cukup. Kalian pergi." Bocah itu mengalah.

"Eh tapi.."

"Monta, sudah." Sena mencegahnya dengan menggeggam lengan atasnya. "Ayo pergi." Ia menarik temannya keluar kamar.

"O-oi, Sena?"

"…"

"He-hei, memangnya tak apa-apa membiarkan mereka berdua begitu saja?" Tanya Monta lagi ketika mereka sudah di luar kamar.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Tap…Tep…**_

Langkah-langkah kaki baru yang memasuki kamar, memecah kesunyian dan isak tangis di ruangan itu. Sakuraba berbalik dan menatap siapa yang baru masuk. Mata madu membesar ketika tahu siapa itu.

"Eyeshield 21-san..."

Sena yang kini berpakaian _football _lengkap mengeluarkan surat yang dibawanya tadi, membacakannya keras-keras dengan suara palsunya namun mengubah isi dari surat itu. "Surat dariku untuk Sakuraba-san…Uhm, aku bersyukur kau terluka karena dengan begitu kemampuan Oujo dalam _pass _berkurang drastis. Kurasa aku beruntung.." Katanya berbohong.

"Itu benar!" Monta menyerobot bicara. "Dia bahkan bilang kalau _ace_ Sakuraba hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh _killer tackle_! "

"Torakichi-kun…kau juga, telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar tujuanmu dengan Sakuraba sebagai pemicunya. Benar-benar jelas..kalau dialah pahlawanmu." Sang Eyeshield menasehatinya. Dan di akhir kalimat itu, isakan bocah tadi berhenti untuk mengadah melihat siapa yang mengatakannya.

"Sakuraba-kun." Sena melanjutkan lagi dan menunjuk tegas ke arah pemuda jangkung di hadapannya. "Aku akan menunggumu di lapangan, kau harus kembali dan bermain. Aku, Eyeshield 21 tahu sejauh mana talentamu lebih dari orang lain."

"…" Sakuraba merenung sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Sudah kuputuskan. _Super catch _yang dilihat Torakichi, akan kubuktikan bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang palsu lagi. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi." Janjinya.

Torakichi yang melihatnya, berbinar senang "A..aku juga akan berusaha supaya bisa cepat bermain lagi. Aku ingin jadi pemain sepertimu!!"

"Torakichi…" Sakuraba bergumam pendek sebelum menaruh kembali bola yang dipegangnya di pangkuan pemiliknya. "Ayo janji, agar terus berusaha." Ujarnya sambil bersimpuh agar keduanya sejajar.

"Iya!!"

"Yosh! Semuanya bersemangat ya! Persahabatan sejati MAX!" Monta ikut-ikutan menambahi, yang dibalas oleh senyum keduanya.

Tapi…

"Grh…Kalian berdua itu lawan tahu!! Keluar sana!!"

"HIee!! Iya-iya!!"

"Ugh!! Anak sialan!! Awas kau nanti!!"

Lagi-lagi dilempari barang…yah, mau tidak mau, keduanya keluar dari , yang penting semuanya sudah diselesaikan dengan baik.

Langit oranye keunguan menandakan sebentar lagi malam, dan sepanjang jalan, keduanya mengobrol untuk mematikan waktu. "Wah…tadi aku takut sekali." Sena mengakui jujur perasaannya waktu berusaha meluruskan masalah. "Tapi…Amefuto itu hebat ya? Hanya satu permainan saja bisa memengaruhi seseorang hingga seperti itu." Ia menerawang langit senja, melihat kelebatan burung-burung gagak yang pulang ke sarangnya.

"Hehe…iya, tadi itu aktingmu hebat juga. Tapi, sekarang kau lebih dari karakter jahat loh.."

"Hm…tidak apa-apa. Aku tak terlalu peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang lain harus jadi lebih kuat…dan, membuat kebohongan itu jadi kenyataan." Janjinya pada diri sendiri.

"Ou!! Usaha MAX!!!" Kawannya menjawab riang. Hari ini, setidaknya kedua orang itu setingkat lebih dewasa dalam memahami arti impian dan kemampuan diri.

**(((1x21)))**

Masih sore dan langit mulai gelap, Sena yang letih dan lega karena semua hal yang terjadi di hari itu nyaris lupa berbelanja makan malam. Tiap dua hari sekali, orang tuanya lembur. Dan itu berarti ia harus memasak makan malam sendiri ditemani Pitt. Setelah berpisah dengan Monta di persimpangan jalan, ia berbelok ke toserba **7 Heaven** yang terletak dekat dengan rumahnya.

_**KLING! KLING!**_

"Selamat datang! Ah, Sena-kun! Mau belanja makan malam?" Pegawai toko itu menyapa ramah ketika melihat siapa yang datang adalah seorang familiar baginya.

"Iya. Orang tuaku lembur lagi hari ini." Jelasnya. "Um…tak keberatan kalau aku mencari barang dulu?" tanyanya sopan.

" ya! Silakan." Jawab pegawai tadi senang. Sena membungkuk salam sebelum mencari bahan makan malam hari itu.

_//Hm…makanan Pitt juga habis. Jadi beli ini…//_ pikirnya sembari mengambil sekaleng makanan kucing_. // Lalu…apalagi ya? Hm..kemarin Mama buat sukiyaki. Kurasa membosankan. Kare? Ah tidak….atau…//_

_**PIP PIP PIP!**_

"Aa? Telepon? Siapa?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri sebelum merogoh saku celananya. Di layar LCD ponselnya tertulis nama panggil 'Hiruma Youichi-san'. _//Eh? Hiruma-san? Tumben sekali sore begini…biasanya tengah malam membangunkan kami semua untuk mengingatkan soal latihan…// _Ia mengingat-ingat. Selama jabatan Hiruma menjadi kapten tim, ia meminta nomor ponsel seluruh anggota untuk memberitahu pengumuman pertandingan maupun semacamnya, tapi _quarterback _itu kerap kali menelepon maupun mengirim pesan pada mereka dalam jam-jam yang tak wajar. Tengah malam atau pagi-pagi buta, ditambah lagi peringatan (dan bentakan..dan rentetan senjata yang memekakkan telinga) agar mereka tak terlambat latihan. Beberapa kali mereka tertidur di ruangan klub karena hal itu, namun sekarang agaknya semua sudah terbiasa.

Menekan tombol bicara, Sena mengangkat ponselnya hingga sejajar dengan telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi ?" ujarnya.

Hening.

"Er….Hiru-" Sena mencoba lagi sebelum suara di seberang membuatnya tercengang.

**"**_**Myaaaaaw…."**_

_// Ha?! My-Myaw? // _"Hiruma-san?!"

**"**_**Myaw….nya!!"**_ suara hewan itu terdengar girang.

"Eh? Um…er…"

**"**_**Kekeke…kau bingung ya, kuso chibi?"**_ Kali ini suara Hiruma yang dikenalnya bicara dari seberang ponsel.

Sena menghela pendek. "Hiruma-san..ada apa? Dan kenapa ada suara kucing?" Tanyanya lelah, ia lapar dan ingin cepat pulang. Ia mengapit ponsel diantara pipi dan bahunya sebelum melanjutkan berbelanja.

**"**_**Hm…Entah….kurasa kau yang lebih tahu, dulu kau memanggilnya apa ya? Oh, ya. Pitt....Apa kau tahu nama itu?" **_

_//Pitt, ya…rasanya per-//_ Sena terbelalak dan menggeggam erat ponsel yang nyaris jatuh sebelum berteriak marah. "Hiruma-san!! Apa yang kau lakukan di RUMAH ku?!"

**"…**_**Aku lapar…"**_

Sena terdiam sebelum menepuk dahinya letih. Benar juga…hari ini dia tak membawa bekal karena bangun kesiangan. Jadi terburu-buru pergi dan tak sempat menyiapkan bekal, setelahnya ia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sakuraba. Mengingat hal tadi membuat pemuda bermata cokelat itu mengerutkan dahi. Ini berarti Hiruma tak makan siang di luar bekal yang dibuarnya?

"Hiruma-san? Kenapa tadi siang kau tidak makan di kantin?" tanyanya penasaran.

**"…**_**Sudah jelas kan? Aku malas buang-buang uang kalau bisa dapat gratis…" **_

_//Ah…sudah kuduga…//_ Sena menghela pendek mendengarnya. Namun rupanya Hiruma belum selesai.

"_**Tapi…"**_

"Eh? 'Tapi' apa?"

_**"…."**_

"Hiruma?" Ia bertanya lagi ketika hening di sisi lainnya.

_**" Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya daging kucing…."**_

Mendengarnya Sena menjerit takut. "IEEEEH?!?! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?!"

_**"Apa ya? Sesuatu yang menarik kurasa….Kekkeeke….Kalau kau tak cepat-cepat pulang, aku yang akan buat makan malamku sendiri nanti…."**_

_**PIP!**_

"Tunggu dulu! Hiruma-san! Ah, sial! Dia memutuskan teleponnya!!!" Sena mengumpat kesal bercampur panik. Yang benar saja…iblis itu akan menjadikan Pitt masakan-entah-apa untuk makan malam. Pemuda mungil itu bergidik takut membayangkan kucing yang selama ini menemaninya dihidangkan dalam piring sajian.

Dengan cepat ia memasukkan bahan makanan (akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masak sup miso serta ikan bakar) dan membayar semuanya di kasir, sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke rumahnya.

**-x-x-x-**

Gelap rumahnya ketika ia sampai. Merogoh saku kemeja luar untuk mencari kunci sebelum membuka pintu depan.

"_Tadaima_…" ucapnya. Hening tak ada yang tentang kucingnya, Sena cepat-cepat melepas sepatunya dan berkeliling panik mencari ke seluruh ruangan. Ketika menuju kamarnya, sekelebat ia melihat cahaya terang redup dan suara-suara kecil dari ruang bawah. Perlahan meniti anak tangga dan ketika melewati ruang tengah ia mendapati televisi sedang menyala dengan volume rendah.

_//Mungkin Hiruma-san tadi menonton…// _Pikirnya ketika ia sampai di kamarnya dan meraba mencari-cari sakelar untuk menyalakan lampu. Namun, cahaya redup dari luar jendela menampakkan siluet tubuh di atas tempat tidurnya. Memicingkan mata dan menajamkan pendengarannya, bola matanya memandang lembut pemandangan di atas kasur.

Sang iblis…tertidur lelap dengan Pitt menggelung tenang di sampingnya. Tipis cahaya bulan yang menembus kaca jendela menyirami sosok itu. Biru lebut, hitam, dan kuning berdegradasi lembut dengan sempurna membuat atmosfir damai di sekitarnya.

Sena tak bisa menahan senyum yang merekah kecil melihat hal itu. _//Uwah...Hiruma-san benar-benar kelelahan ya? Tidurnya bisa sampai tenang begitu...// Tentu saja, _mulai dari mengawasi mereka latihan, lalu mengerjakan tugas-tugas anak SMU pada umumnya, ditambah lagi mengurusi hal-hal vital demi kelangsungan tim mereka,memperbesar wilayah kekuasaannya, dan macam-macam entah apa.

_//Ah, tapi tak baik tidur kalau perut kosong…//_Ia mendekati kaptennya di sisi tempat tidur, bersimpuh di salah satu kakinya dan berusaha membangunkan dengan mengguncang pelan bahu seniornya. Dia tersadar kalau Hiruma masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka. "Hiruma-san…Bangun…" Ujarnya khawatir. Apa iblis tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri? Serampangan begini_…_Yah, tapi dia tidak akan cepat mati sih…Jadi tidak apa-apa?

"Nya…" Suara kucingnya yang sudah bangun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mata kucing itu berkilat kehijauan menyala dalam gelap. Sena memberinya gerakan tangan supaya Pitt mendekat dan tidak mengganggu tidur yang lainnya.

"Hei…kau tidak nakal kan?" bisiknya sembari menggendong Pitt dan mengelusnya. Tersenyum ketika kucing itu menjilati pipinya. Ia tak sadar kelopak mata dihadapannya terbuka pelan dan menatap gerak-geriknya dalam diam.

"Kau manis sekali kalau seperti itu…"

"HYA!! Hi-Hiruma-san?! Kau su-sudah bangun…" Running back itu buru-buru bangkit. Pipimya bersemu mendengar komentar tadi dan nyaris saja ia mencekik Pitt karena kaget. Kucing dipelukannya menggeliat tak nyaman. "Ah, maaf Pitt…" ujarnya sambil mengelusnya lagi. Pitt mendengkur lembut sebagai jawaban.

"Makanannya?" Tanya Hiruma sembari bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Belum kumasak. Hiruma-san, apa tadi kau tidak ke apartemenmu dulu?"

Ia mengangkat bahu."Ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan." Ujarnya jelas.

Sena menghela pelan mendengarnya. Kesibukan yang benar-benar tak baik tampaknya…setidaknya bagi orang lain begitu.

"Kau memikirkan apa, Kuso chibi?" Iblis itu menyepatnya kesal.

"Ah..bu-bukan apa-apa. Ehm, Apa kau ingin mandi dulu? Maksudku...sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam dan tampaknya kau tidak nyaman karena masih pakai seragam...atau er, yah..um..terserah sih…" Ia terbata-bata mencoba mengalihkan hal itu. Namun, tampaknya gagal total dan justru membuat makin salah kaprah. Dia memang tak pandai mengelak, dan sekarang rasanya ingin menggali lantai dan mengubur diri dalam-dalam... Iblis itu agak terkejut mendengarnya namun berikutnya menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan taringnya yang berderet rapi.

"Kekeke…apa itu? Kedengarannya seperti 'istri' yang mengurus suaminya, hm? Ah, tapi kau kan lelaki..jadi suami juga ya…" Hiruma terkekeh riang. Menyenangkan sekali, rasanya ingin berlama-lama menggoda anak ini…

"Ukh…" Sena merah padam karena sebenarnya sudah sadar kesalahannya. Dia menunduk dan memeluk erat Pitt sebagai mekanisme pertahanan diri terakhir. Rasanya malu setengah mati…

Suara kain bergesek menandakan seniornya bergeser dan turun dari tempat tidur, lalu mendekati pemuda mungil yang masih merah padam dan memejamkan matanya erat. "Eh, tapi kau juga baru pulang kan? Kurasa kau juga tak nyaman tuh…" Ia pura-pura terkejut dan menunduk mencuri pandang, dan mendekati Sena. "Mau mandi bersamaku?" godanya jahil.

Seandainya masih bisa, mungkin derajat warna merah padam pada Sena bertambah. "…Ah...ti-tidak…aku pakai shower saja…"

Sang iblis tampaknya memberi ampun, ia menyudahi tindakannya dan berdiri tegak. "Bawakan aku pakaian ganti." Ujarnya singkat dengan seringai sebelum mengacak pelan rambut sekretaris itu dan keluar dari kamar.

Sena mengangkat pelan kepalanya takut-takut dan menatap pintu kosong yang terbuka lebar. Lebih baik ia mulai masak sekarang daripada berada dalam kecanggungan seperti ini. Pikirnya menenangkan diri sebelum menaruh Pitt di lantai dan membiarkannya mengikutinya di dekat kakinya sepanjang jalan menuju dapur. Wajahnya masih tetap merah padam selama mengolah bahan makanan dengan kesal.

Agh!! Tak bisakah ia memiliki satu hari penuh kedamaian?!

_**TBC…**_

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:** JANG!!!Holla!..saking udah lama, saya lupa ama kelanjutan cerita, jadi berantakan gini… harus cepet2 di buat kerangka lagi… =w= *BLETAK!* ini pemanasan, jd mohon maaf klo kurang sreg….saya cuma melanjutkan ditengah jalan, soalnya sebelumnya dah diketik..XD Karena libur, doakan saja saya rajin update…pengen cepet2 Death March dan Kantou Tournament, wah..panen pairing tuh…*ide melompat-lompat*

Owya, ini Part 1, jd ending tanggung dimaafkan ya..ehehe…saya lg cape sih…TwT

Review,saran, dan request adegannya saya tunggu! Kalau mau request, detail mau seperti apa….nanti saya kembangkan..^w^ Arigatou!

**HR**


	10. Langit Senja II

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…chapter ntar2…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balasan Review!**

**Aineko: **Oh ya, memang..kan kemarin chapter 9 saya buat jadi pengumuman...^^;

Ehe..Iya, kurang ya? Bingung mau bikin gimana, kering ide romance teaser...Ohoho? Mandi?? Yah, sekali-kali romantis ala pengantin...Kucingnya itu referensinya dari kucing tetangga saya. Mereka amat sangat buat main~

**Ruicchi: **HEi! mereka masih SMA!! XD Aduh~mana dua-duanya baru aja kenal..Iya, nanggung..biar ntar disininya nyambung..

**Nakama: **hai, daijobu yo..Mereka memang sepasang suami yang cocok~Klo Hiruma makan Sena, ntar cerita ini langsung tamat dong..XD Walah, lemon?! Saya belom bisa, ga berani..TwT Okei..ini updatenya....

**Aya-chan**: Yo! Andaikan ending ES begitu, fans pasti menggila.. Iya Otawara emang ngingetin sama Alex~ XD dan Death march masih digodog..porsi-porsinya belum imbang nih..ehehhee~

**Chi: **Trims dah nunggu...Okei, siap update!

**Mihael: **Ow2..ini baru ya? Salam kenal..Oh trims banyak..:D Iya..dia lumayan mesum~ Anehnya teteup banyak yang suka dia..hahaha! Oke, ini dilanjutkan...*avatarmu itu fotonya cosplayer Air gear kan? *

Saya… agak syok ketika cari referensi lemon di fandom Naruto (soalnya paling banyak fic Indo disana). Seram amat, bisa sampai begitu ya…Karena ga biasa, saya sampai mual pakai bahasa Indo itu bisa _graphic_ banget kesannya, klo Inggris biasa-biasa aja…Aih, perjalanan panjang untuk bisa nulis itu disini…TwT

_Selamat membaca!!_

**VIII**

**Matahari Senja**

**Part 2**

Langit hitam menggantikan senja keemasan. Pada malam hari di lorong-lorong sempit diantara gedung-gedung tinggi, bukanlah tempat dimana kau akan suka untuk berada sendirian. Bertolak belakang dari sisi kebaikan, dunia yang banyak dijauhi oleh orang pada umumnya, hidup pada waktu dimana lelap mengistirahatkan yang lainnya. Di lorong, gudang, ruang bawah tanah, bahkan anak-anak tangga gedung-gedung tinggi itu, ada kebahagiaan semu. Bertabur uang, pemuas nafsu, bubuk-bubuk opium bahkan jalan pintas untuk melepas masalah berpoles emas dan kilau duniawi.

Diantara kemewahan palsu itu, ada sebuah tempat tua yang jarang tersentuh, baik oleh dunia siang maupun malam. Sebuah gedung apartemen yang lama ditinggalkan oleh seluruh penghuninya, konon karena apartemen itu bangkrut. Termakan oleh usia, warna-warna hitam di dinding, atap kecokelatan karena rembesan air, lahan luar tak terurus penuh ilalang liar, tumbuhan rambat dan lumut serta sarang-sarang laba-laba yang berada di tiap sudut, membuat gedung lama itu berkesan angker dan berbahaya.

Di lantai atas, di salah satu ruangan yang berada di gedung itu, terlihat remang-remang cahaya pendar kekuningan diantara gelap bayangan. Tong besi yang dibuka salah satu sisinya dan beralih fungsi menjadi tempat pembakaran adalah sumber dari cahaya tadi. Mata hijau tosca mengereling menatap ruangan kosong itu sembari pemiliknya duduk di bingkai jendela besar. Tahukah kalian apa fungsi sebuah gedung tua semacam ini selain uji nyali? Ya, sebagai tempat pertemuan rahasia.

_**TAP! TEP! TAP! **_

Ah, rupanya tamunya sudah datang. Senapan dengan siaga bersandar di bahunya, yah…untuk persiapan saja.

"Ho…kaukah yang memanggilku kemari?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya." Suara itu menjawab dibalik temaram api. Tak terlihat karena orang itu sengaja berdiri dalam bayang-bayang, tapi dari suaranya, sangat jelas kalau ia seorang pria.

"Ada perlu apa? Apa kau mau mengambil 'buruan'ku juga?"

"Bukan."

"…"

"Toh, aku sudah tak perlu hal itu lagi, Youchi Hiruma, sang iblis yang dikurung di dunia…"

Merasa kesal karena 'tamu' yang satu ini terlampau memiliki banyak informasi ia mengarahkan moncong senjatanya pada sumber suara."Bisa-bisanya kau tahu siapa aku. Jangan pengecut, keluar dari sana."

_**TAP! TEP!**_

Semburat jingga menari memberi kejelasan siapa ia. Seorang pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat, berambut hitam kelimis disisir ke belakang, matanya besar namun bola mata hitamnya kecil. Jubah putih dengan bordir kadal terpatri di salah satu sisinya. Lengannya panjang, lebih dari ukuran orang normal begitu pula lidahnya. Mirip seperti bunglon.

"Kau…Rui Habashira? " Hiruma tersadar setelah melihat bentuk fisik yang unik tadi. Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil.

"Apa benar kau…." Ia menajamkan matanya curiga serta penasaran.

Rui mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan membuat irisan kecil di ujung jari hingga setetes darah keluar dari luka yang dibuatnya. Bagi iblis, sedikit aroma darah bisa menunjukkan identitas suatu individu, bola mata tosca melebar ketika sadar bahwa pemuda dihadapannya itu benar-benar sesuai yang dikabarkan.

Hiruma menggeleng tak percaya dan tertawa kecil. _// Sinting…padahal dulu ia terkenal kejam…bahkan sampai tata kramanya sekarang berubah…keh..//_

Tapi Rui kelihatannya tak peduli, karena ia berucap. "Doburoku pernah memberitahuku tentangmu. Seandainya kau…terbebas, ia ingin tahu apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya.".

"Kenapa dia memberitahumu?" Hiruma menggeretakkan rahangnya. Ia tak suka ada yang ikut campur dengan rencananya.

"Menurutmu ?" Ia mengangkat bahu. Keduanya terdiam dalam kesepemahaman.

"Darah…murni." Hiruma menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tadi di awal setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus, setidaknya satu langkah sudah terpenuhi."

"….Ini juga gara-gara dia. Merepotkan saja, kakek itu sok tahu tentang segala hal ini." Ia berdecak kesal

"Hmh…kurasa ia ingin membantumu, atau karena ia pikir kejadian ini menarik…Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

"Dia hanya menganggap ini menarik dan tidak, hanya skema kasar…" Seorang yang dihadapannya ini adalah contoh nyata harapannya. Jadi sebaiknya ia mengorek informasi sebanyak mungkin dan bermain halus.

_//Ah…bahkan skemanya pun salah rasanya…// _Rui mengangguk pura-pura setuju. Tak perlu tahu banyak dari hal tadi, ia sudah menemukan benang merahnya dan kini hanya perlu memahami sedikit karakter iblis dihadapannya. "Kau masih dendam dengan Doburoku karena permintaan terakhirnya?"

Hiruma terdiam, ia sendiri tak tahu tujuan dari hal itu."….Entah. Tapi, ya..sedikit….Mungkin kalau bertemu dengannya, ia akan kukebiri." jawabnya. Rui menatap datar, jelas sekali kalau iblis di hadapannya masih dendam.

"Dulu…Doburoku pernah berkata, bahwa kau pernah mendapatkan 'kunci' sebelumnya… Tapi, apa yang terjadi?" Kali ini suara pemuda tadi serius.

Hiruma terdiam lagi. Kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan dulu...Walaupun sudah ratusan tahun, tapi ia tetap tak menemukan jawabannya padahal menurutnya, tinggal sedikit lagi.

"…Aku membunuhnya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia membuatku kesal."

Rui menggeleng. Ini sulit…Tapi, tak ada salahnya dicoba. Toh, dulu ia mengalaminya juga. Sekarang tinggal membuatnya paham hal penting. "Berapa lama waktumu?"

"Satu tahun. Anak itu ingin ikut Christmas Bowl."

"Christmas Bowl? American Football? Wah..kebetulan sekali…Sekarang aku main itu juga." Rui berusaha akrab. _//Oh, jadi yang melepaskannya anak lelaki ya? Menarik….//_ Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tch…" Iblis itu menyepat melihat reaksi tadi.

"Baiklah, aku paham…"

"Kau kesini hanya untuk menggangguku dan bicara tentang si kakek itu saja atau kau punya hal yang lain untuk didiskusikan?" tanyanya mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ah…aku ingin membantumu. Tapi kau tahu persyaratannya, aku tak bisa bicara langsung. Walaupun aku bicara langsung, tetap saja percuma karena para dewa sendiri akan mencegahnya. Tapi…lain ceritanya kalau kau sudah menemukan jawabannya dan ingin memastikan." Ujar pemuda bunglon itu misterius.

"Ha?Apa maksudmu?" Oke, dia memang jenius, tapi hal ini benar-benar tak bisa ia pecahkan. _//Tunggu, rasanya mirip dengan yang dikatakan kuso jiji itu…//_

"Hm…entahlah. Tapi sebagai permulaan, kalau boleh aku ingin melihat 'kunci'mu. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" ia menawari.

"…Hah…kami harus bersiap-siap dengan turnamen jad-"

"Kami? Kau ikut main?!" tanyanya kaget.

"Bagian _quarterback_. Yah, kurasa itu menarik…lagipula sesuai dengan sifatku. Kekeke…" Hiruma terkekeh.

"Hm…apa nama timmu?"

"Devil Bats, SMA Deimon." Hiruma tersenyum simpul._//Nama tim ini suatu kebetulan yang mengerikan…//_

"Oh…ya ya. Aku pernah dengar, kemarin mencetak dua kali _touchdown_ ketika melawan Oujo. Hebat juga, tapi sayang kalian kalah." Rui mengangguk menimbang-nimbang sebelum mendapatkan ide. "Ah, bagaimana kalau sekali-kali mengadakan pertandingan dengan timku, Zokugaku Chameleon?"

"Ho…boleh juga…." Hiruma mengelus-elus dagunya tertarik.

"Hubungi saja aku kalau kau sudah siap." tantangnya. "Ah, ya…karena aku harus berperan seperti lingkunganku. Kuharap kau tak heran nanti..."

"Aku lebih heran lagi kau bersikap sopan seperti ini…" Hiruma terkekeh mengejek.

Rui hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik pergi. Setelah keluar gedung dan naik kembali ke motornya, ia menatap pedang kayu pendek yang dikaitkan di sisi badan motor dan teringat komentar tadi. "Hm…yah, kurasa kau akan mengalaminya juga kalau menemukan jawabannya…" ujarnya sebelum menyalakan mesin dan pergi menembus bayang malam.

**-x-x-x-**

Sementara itu, di ruang tadi, sang iblis masih berusaha memecahkan teka-teki dengan petunjuk kecil dari percakapan mereka. Andai saja ia mendengar kata-kata Rui tentang komentar itu, mungkin ia akan paham. Tapi memang 'aturan' takkan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi.

Menghela napas panjang karena menemui jalan buntu, ia menegakkan diri dan menyimpan kembali peralatannya dalam kantung astral. Tempat multidimensi dimana ia bisa memasukkan segala benda yang ia inginkan tanpa merasakan berat apapun. Berbatas, tapi baru mulai terasa ketika mencapai hitungan kubik. Itupun baru seberat kapas. **(1) **Biar begitu, ia tak ingin ambil resiko kerusakan dan tetap memrioritaskan primer terlebih dahulu.

Lelah karena seharian ini ia memperluas wilayah kekuasaannya, namun puas karena semua berjalan lancar, membuat perutnya berbunyi karena lapar. Ia menatap sebal ke arah bunyi tadi. _//Cih…tadi siang aku tak makan sih…//_

Dan pemuda mungil yang biasanya membawakan makanan untuknya juga pergi meminta ijin dengan _receiver_ mereka untuk menjenguk anggota tim Oujo yang terluka tanpa memberinya bekal seperti biasa. Yang dianggapnya hal tak perlu karena dengan itu makanannya jadi hilang…(dan Hiruma juga tak sempat mencuri bekal darinya yang sudah habis lebih dulu).

_//Ah, aku ke tempat si kuso chibi saja untuk makan…Hari ini orang tuanya lembur kan?// _pikirnya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan segel sayapnya dan terbang kesana. Jalur udara lebih cepat dibandingkan darat, lagipula gelap menyamarkannya dari pandangan manusia. Namun, ketika ia menyusup lewat jendela kamar sekretaris itu, ia menemukan bahwa rumah itu kosong.

Menganggap rumahnya sendiri, ia bersantai menyalakan televisi di ruang tengah sebelum kucing peliharaan pemilik rumah itu menggeram. _//Heh…menantangku ya?//_ Ia mengangkat alis dengan sebal sebelum merogoh kantungnya. _//Kalau kucing, berarti…//_

Dan mengeluarkan serbuk matatabi yang otomatis membuat kucing itu jinak **(2). **Hiruma memberi seringai kemenangan ketika kucing tadi mengelus-elus tangannya dengan manja. Merasa sedikit terhibur karena ada penghuni lain di rumah itu, ia tiba-tiba mendapat ide agar makan malamnya cepat tersaji. Ia akhirnya mengecilkan volume televisi dan memanfaatkan kucing tadi ketika menelepon pemiliknya.

Puas setelah tahu bahwa sekretaris itu panik dan buru-buru pulang setelah menerima telepon darinya, rasa kantuk yang menumpuk akhirnya menyerangnya juga. _//Hm…masih ada waktu…//_ pikirnya ketika melihat jam dinding.

Menyeret kakinya untuk berbaring ke tempat yang lebih nyaman, ia akhirnya menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur di kamar atas. "Hngh...Kau kenapa kemari?" tanyanya sebal ketika melihat kucing tadi menyusup naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Nyaaa!" Kucing itu mengeong riang dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya lagi di jemari ramping pemuda pirang didepannya.

"Oh..gara-gara matatabi ini ya…" bisiknya sadar. Sial..matanya berat… "Terserahlah…asal jangan mengangguku…" Ancamnya mengantuk sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi.

**(((1x21)))**

Dan sekarang, beberapa jam setelah ia menyusup ke kamar tadi, Hiruma berada dalam tub penuh busa, membersihkan diri sementara menunggu makanannya siap. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau berendam dalam tub di rumah sederhana ternyata lebih nyaman. Air hangat yang berlaku seperti selimut lembut membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi perutnya yang melilit membuatnya tak bisa tidur lagi.

Ia bersandar pada kepala tub, menerawang langit-langit berwarna cokelat pastel dan menarik napas pelan-pelan. Menikmati hangatnya uap air dan keheningan ruang. Damai sekali, berbeda jauh dengan aura di kampung halamannya. Dari uap air, ia menangkap aroma tipis yang familiar berada di ruangan itu…

_//Hn?…Ini…kuso chibi ya ?//_

Aa…teringat rasanya, begitu dekat namun jauh. Satu langkah lagi rencananya selesai. Tapi yang dibutuhkan adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ia usik…bukan, itu sesuatu yang bahkan malaikatpun tak bisa memaksakan mengabulkan.

Hiruma menghela panjang. Sejak pertama merasa ada yang memanggilnya tanpa aura negatif, ia tahu ini kesempatannya, ia tahu ia dapat mencuri start lebih dulu maka dari itu jangan sedikitpun mengacaukan hal yang berada di sekitarnya. Berjalan sewajarnya, tapi ia boleh mengarahkannya.

Masalahnya justru ada di lingkungan dimana 'kunci' nya bernaung. Atmosfir seperti itu tak menutup kemungkinan ada yang akan menghambat rencananya. Sialnya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa seandainya hal itu terjadi. Segalanya bergantung pada pemuda yang melepaskannya….

Tapi, mengingat hal yang dulu terjadi… bisakah kali ini ia sendiri tak mengacaukannya?

**-x-x-x-**

"Ah, Hiruma-san. Kau sudah selesai." Sena berbalik ketika mendengar langkah kaki menuju pintu dapur. Hiruma kini mengenakan celana training dan kaus lengan panjang abu-abu, rambut pirangnya masih basah berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu pada sisa tetesan-tetesan air setelah berendam tadi. "Syukurlah ukurannya pas."

"Punyamu?"

Ia menggeleng. "Papaku."

"Hoo….Makan malamnya apa ?" Hiruma dengan santai mendekati meja dan menarik kursi.

"Um.._miso shiru_ dan ikan bakar. Kuharap kau suka…" Sena menjelaskan sembari menaruh mangkuk sup, sebelum melepas celemek masak. Untung tadi dia memutuskan mandi dengan shower, kalau masak sebelum membersihkan diri, panas api akan membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia membereskan kaus putih lengan pendeknya sebelum menarik kursi juga dan duduk di seberang Hiruma.

"Ya, ya…Sekarang boleh aku makan?" Perutnya sudah keroncongan.

"Ah...ya. Itadakimasu." Ucapnya sebelum mengambil sumpit dan memulai makan.

"Hn." Hiruma hanya merespon pendek sebelum makan makanannya sendiri.

Rasanya aneh jika hening ketika ia makan bersama orang lain,karena biasanya orang tuannya mengobrol banyak hal tentang hari-hari mereka. Sena akhirnya berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan. "Er...tadi, kulihat Sakuraba-kun sudah membaik."

"Oh, benarkah? Bagus." Respon seniornya sarkastik tanpa berhenti makan. Untuk apa bersimpati pada orang yang menyebabkan makan siangnya hilang? Yang benar saja…

Sena jadi teringat hal penting yang ingin diungkapkannya pasca kejadian Sakuraba."Uh,ya…dan, um…Hiruma-san, bisakah kau..er, mengurangi pemakaian imejku untuk mengancam…?" Di pertanyaan ini, gerakan sumpit seniornya berhenti. Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Ah..bagaimana ya? " ujarnya seolah-olah berpikir sembari menggigit ujung sumpitnya. "...hm….tidak." jawabnya tegas dan langsung melanjutkan makan.

Sena menghela. _//Sudah kuduga sih…//_ Ketika mengutruk murung dalam diam dan mengunyah pelan lauknya, lama tak terasa dan justru Hiruma yang memulai bicara.

"Hn… Aku sudah selesai."

_//Cepat sekali !!//_ "Uh..mau tambah?"

"Tidak, aku mengantuk. Ingin tidur. " Hiruma menguap lelah dan meregangkan tangannya.

"Oh, oke…Kuantar dulu sampai setengah jalan pulang." Sena buru-buru menghabisakan sisa makanannya dan menaruh mangkuk mereka di tempat cuci piring.

"Ha? Kata siapa aku akan pulang?"

"He?" Sena berbalik cepat menghadap Hiruma yang kini bangkit dan mengambil air minum.

"Aku menginap disini saja. Capek…" Dia memberi alasan sebelum menegak habia segelas air dan menaruh gelasnya di meja makan.

_//Lagi ? Dia mudah sekali menganggap ini sebagai rumah sendiri…// _"Ba-baiklah. Nanti, aku akan mengeluarkan futon. Kau bisa ambil tempat tidurnya." Sena mengangguk paham sembari melanjutkan mencuci piring. Hiruma memandang sosok yang membelakanginya dengan datar sebelum menyeringai.

"Tidak usah…" Ujarnya pelan sebelum perlahan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda mungil itu. Tubuh kecil itu menegang panik, tampaknya memiliki sedikit pengetahuan atas apa yang biasanya Hiruma lakukan setelah ini.

"Kan sudah terbiasa? Kau tidur saja bersamaku, sayang…." Bisiknya pelan di telinga kecil, mengingatkan bahwa mereka sebelumnya pernah tidur di tempat yang sama…

…Yah, walau itu paksaan juga sih…

"Hiruma-san…tidak lucu, lepaskan tanganmu." Sena yang muak dengan perlakuan seperti ini, menyikutnya keras karena tak bisa memakai tangannya yang penuh sabun.

Sang iblis tampaknya agak kaget dengan reaksi tadi, namun ia justru merasa tertantang dengan penolakan seperti itu."Aww..ayolah…Kau tadi tak ikut mandi. Jadi setidaknya temani aku tidur ya?"

Apel pipi memerah mendengar tawaran itu. Bukan hanya karena malu, namun kali ini ia marah juga. "Hiruma-san! Jangan bercanda! Lepaskan-"

_**BRUK!**_

Suara barang yang terjatuh membuat keduanya berbalik melihat pintu dapur. Sena memucat, sementara Hiruma menyeringai lebar melihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

"Sena?!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Ah….bukan apa-apa kok …itu _hanya_ kedua orang tuanya saja …

**(((1x21)))**

Esoknya, matahari Sabtu begitu cerah dan riang menyambut pagi. Setelah kehebohan malam itu, dimana orang tuanya mendapati mereka dengan posisi yang _terlalu_ dekat, ajaibnya semua baik-baik saja. Tentu saja, karena Hiruma dengan penuh kelihaian berubah menjadi sosok 'malaikat' di hadapan orang tua Sena. Dan berkilah bahwa ia sebelumnya mendengar Sena meringis sewaktu mencuci sehingga ia khawatir bahwa luka itu bisa menghambat pekerjaannya sebagai Syumu di tim.

Dengan sangat sopan, ia bahkan memperkenalkan diri sebagai seniornya sekaligus ketua tim mereka. Mamanya yang tampaknya langsung senang mendengar bahwa Sena memiliki kakak kelas yang baik, santun, perhatian, ditambah lagi walaupun unik, ia berparas tampan. Papanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk punggung kaku Sena dengan bangga mendengar pujian Hiruma tentang pekerjaannya yang baik di klub.

Keduanya tampak senang bertemu dengan seniornya ini bahkan mengajaknya menginap dan mengijinkannya datang kapan saja. Alasannya, karena sejak dulu, Sena jarang sekali memiliki teman, yang paling dekat pun hanya Mamori. Bagi mereka, ini suatu kemajuan besar. Dan menurut Hiruma, itu suatu keuntungan karena ia tak perlu mengendap-endap lagi untuk masuk ke rumah itu.

Tapi bagi Sena, itu mimpi buruk. Ia terlampau syok melihat metamorfosis mengerikan tadi dan hanya terdiam kaku, ia bahkan tak sadar kapan selesai mencuci piring dan ikut duduk berbincang dengan mereka di meja makan. Hiruma yang seperti ini membuatnya amat takut…

Ia baru sadar ketika mereka kembali ke kamarnya dan iblis itu berubah lagi ke sifatnya semula. Belum sempat bicara apa-apa, ia dipaksa menghapalkan aturan-aturan dasar _football _serta mengerjakan tugas sekolah dibawah ancaman _stungun _di belakang kepalanya.(Karena kalau pakai senapan api, suara rentetan bisa membuat hal terlalu merepotkan). Memasuki jam orang tuanya tidur, Sena baru bisa berkomentar kesal dan ketika akan memprotes tindakan tadi, ia mendapati Hiruma sudah terlelap di ranjangnya. Menghela lelah, Sena akhirnya mengalah dan mengeluarkan _futon_ dari lemari. (Setidaknya ia tak tidur di tempat yang sama lagi…)

Bahkan pagi harinya, Mamanya masih begitu riang melihat seniornya yang 'baik' benar-benar menginap, mengajaknya sarapan, dan membuatkan bekal bagi keduanya untuk latihan.

Baru ketika sampai di ruangan klub, sifat aslinya sepenuhnya kembali dan menyiksa anggota tim untuk pemanasan dengan menu ekstra ditemani Cerberus. Kurita hanya tersenyum berkomentar bahwa Hiruma sedang senang. Kecuali Monta yang menganggap bahwa ketua tim mereka kekurangan bahan siksaan, Sena sedikit banyak memikirkan perkataan Kurita tadi.

Ia tersenyum kecil, _//Hm..mungkin saja ya…//_

**-x-x-x-**

Latihan berikutnya pagi itu adalah peregangan yang dilakukan di gym, Sena dan Monta yang berada di posisi _backs '_diwajibkan' Hiruma untuk melatih kelenturan leher.

"Tiga…empat…" Memutar leher ke belakang ternyata tak semudah kedengarannya. "Lima…enam…"

"Tuj…uh….dela..pan…" Begitu pula dengan cobra pose. Tapi, latihan yang terinspirasi dari gerakan yoga ini sangat efektif untuk membentuk postur atas tubuh dan ketahanan tulang bahu.

"Sembilan….sepu-" Dan _crunch_ belakang yang cukup berat.

_//Satu lagi…//_ "Nghh…he?" Sena seharusnya ingat kalau dalam melenturkan otot, diperlukan fokus untuk menentukan titik beban otot. Sedikit melamun dan…

_**BRUK!**_

"-luh!"

"AGH!!" Bersamaan dengan akhir dari hitungan Monta, tubuh mungil itu berdebam jatuh karena tak terjaga keseimbangannya.

"Ahh! Sena!" Mamori yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan setelah memanggil anggota tim yang lainnya buru-buru mendekati adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ah, kupikir...sesekali bagus kalau latihan bersama." Sena buru-buru mencari alasan.

"Iya..kau sudah bilang hal itu. Tapi, jangan memaksakan diri ah…" Ujarnya khawatir dan memijat pelan pundak _running back_ itu. "Tadi jatuh disini, mana lagi yang sakit?" Sena hanya tersenyum pelan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, ia tak melihat Monta yang memandang ingin perlakuan Mamori.

_//Huwa….enaknya dipijat…//_ "Aih?? Kayaknya pundakku keseleo nih, ya??" Reciever itu berusaha menarik perhatian. Tapi sayang, Mamori yang terlampau khawatir pada Sena, kurang menangkap hal tadi. Justru yang mendengarnya adalah senior yang berlatih dibelakangnya.

"Oh..kadang-kadang memang begitu. Sini, kupijat." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kurita langsung melemaskan tulang leher Monta yang ia klaim sakit.

"MUGYAA!!!" Uh….sekarang tampaknya justru benar-benar sakit.

Syumu yang melihat itu kini tersenyum simpul, _//Sepertinya, memang Kurita-san yang paling senang dapat anggota baru. //_

"Hoi, kuso chibi, latihan lehernya yang benar. Nanti kau bisa mati di kompetisi." Hiruma yang dengan tenang melakukan latihan kaki sembari membersihkan magnum yang berada di belakangnya berbicara.

_//Ya ampun…bisa ya dia ini…//_ Sena memandang ngeri.

"Ng?"

"Eh? Ada apa Hiruma-san?"

"Oo..sudah datang." Ujarnya berhenti latihan dan berjalan ke dekat jendela. Sena yang kebingungan tentang apa, langsung paham begitu mencuri pandang melihat Cerberus berlari membawa surat kabar. Dengan santainya, setelah anjing itu melemparkan 'tugas' nya pada Hiruma lewat jendela, iblis tadi memberinya tulang daging ukuran besar .

"SIALAN!" Hiruma dengan kesal melempar koran yang dibacanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Eh?"

Monta berinisiatif lebih dulu untuk mengambil koran tadi dan mencari penyebabnya. "Hm…Aih, lagi-lagi penjambretan." Komentarnya.

"Ini kan di tempat biasanya aku jogging…" Sena bergumam ketika melihat judul artikel itu. 'Aksi Penjambretan di tepi sungai Kuromisa, kota Deimon.'

"Pelakunya dari Zokugaku. (Zokuto Gakuen)." lanjut Monta.

"Hee…SMU yang ada di seberang sungai kan?"

"Ya, yang terkenal tempatnya berandalan." Tak sadar obrolan mereka didengar, Hiruma yang kesal mendengar topik yang salah, lantas membenturkan kepala keduanya satu sama lain.

_**DUAK!**_

"Grh…Bukan artikel yang itu, bodoh! Baca kolom olahraga!"

"Aw..aw…Iya…" Setelah berhasil menemukan halaman yang dicari, Mamori, Sena, Kurita dan Monta mendekat membaca apa yang tertulis di kolom utama,

'_**SMU OUJO MENANG TIPIS' **_

_**Oujo vs Shankaku Punks 7-6**_

"_**Dominasi Oujo telah berakhir"**_

"Waah…7 vs 6, nyaris ya…" Kurita melihatnya kaget. Padahal Oujo itu tim kuat.

"Ck! Bukan itu masalahnya!! Berita yang '2 touchdown melawan Oujo' sebelumnya itu jadi hilang." Hiruma menjelaskan dengan sebal.

"Soal berita itu, ya…Sudah ada poster dan brosur sudah bagus sih. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?" Mamori mengususlkan.

"Memang sih…bagaimanapun juga kalau bermain langsung…" Belum selesai kata-kata lineman besar mereka, Hiruma memotong.

"Oke, kita bertanding akhir minggu ini." Ujarnya sebelum menutup ponsel miliknya setelah menelepon seseorang.

"Cepatnya!" Monta memandang kaget Hiruma yang kini mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya yang terhubung dengan ponsel sebagai ganti modem.

"Dia memang selalu begitu…" jawab Sena terbiasa.

Gawat…perasaannya tak enak…

**-x-x-x-**

Sore harinya, kedua _chibi_ favorit kita ini diperintahkan ketua klub mereka untuk membeli peralatan di toko olahraga dekat sungai, sekaligus latihan lari.

"Oh! Ketemu!" Monta berteriak senang melihat toko rujukan yang diberitahu Hiruma sebelum mereka pergi.

"Toko olahraga yang disana ya…" Sena mengangguk paham.

"YOSH! Usaha keras MAX!!" teriak receiver itu semangat sebelum berlari cepat menuju toko di bawah jalan. **(3) **

"Ah! Tunggu!" Sena menyebrang menyusul kawannya. Sekilas ia berpapasan dengan seorang yang sedang latihan lari, memakai sweater bertudung berwarna biru dongker, dan celana training berwarna sama.

_**DEG!**_

_//I..itu Shin-san…//_ batinya tersadar melihat siapa yang berada di balik tudung pelari itu, yang dengan tenang melewatinya. Sena sendiri tak sadar ia terdiam. _//I-iya,ya…dia tak tahu wajahku.//_

Kalian tentu tak lupa bahwa Shin punya kemampuan mengenali seseorang, justru dari otot tubuh dan konstruksi fisik mereka. Merasa orang yang berpapasan dengannya tadi terdiam, ia mencuri pandang melihat kaki kecil itu melangkah. Tak sulit baginya untuk menebak siapa pemiliik kaki itu.

"Kau…Eyeshield 21, kan?" ujarnya.

Sena tercekat kaget_**.**_ Ia berbalik pelan dengan takut." I-iya." jawabnya.

Sementara itu, di bawah jalan, Monta yang menunggu menatap mereka dengan bingung."Dia sedang apa sih?" pikirnya heran karena tiba-tiba Sena berhenti menyusulnya."Ah, ya sudahlah, aku belanja duluan saja…" gumamnya sembari mengeluarkan amplop cokelat berisi uang kas klub dan menghitung jumlah totalnya yang kira-kira bisa digunakan. Belum selesai, dari jauh terdengar suara nyaring knalpot motor dan…

_**GREP!**_

"MUKYI?!" //_Oh, sial! Ini kan tempat sering terjadi penjambretan itu!!//_ "Oi, keparat! Kembalikan itu!!" Reciever Deimon itu mati-matian berlari menyusul mereka.

"Gyahahah!! Ayo kejar kalau kau bisa, bodoh!" ejek penumpang motor tadi sebelum pengendaranya menambah kecepatan mereka.

Sena yang mendengar teriakan kesal Monta, otomatis melihat ada apa. "HWAH! Uang klubnya!!!" ucapnya panik dan buru-buru turun untuk menyusul. Shin yang mengukuti kejadian itu memandang datar,

"Menarik." Ujarnya singkat sebelum mengencangkan sarung tangan hitamnya dan kemudian menyusul Sena. Ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat, ia memberitahu rencananya, "Ada kemacetan jalan di dekat jembatan. Kalau dengan kecepatan kita, mengejar mereka bukan masalah."

"Aa…"

"Kau kejar mereka dari kiri. Kita buat serangan gunting." Ujarnya tegas.

Sena menelan ludah,ragu mendengarnya namun ia harus melakukannya. "Baik!" jawabnya setuju sebelum menambah kecepatan lari.

"Hu..hwa….Cepat sekali…" Monta yang tertinggal dibelakang terbengong kagum melihat keduanya menyusul jauh.

Dan tak lama mereka sampai di jembatan penghubung, dan memang ada kemacetan di sana. Sena memisahkan diri dan mengambil celah di sisi kiri truk besar dekat motor tadi.

"A-apa?! Kita tersusul!!" Penumpang motor tadi panik ketika melihat pantulan Sena di kaca spion.

"Brengsek! EKH?!" Satu hal yang patut diingat bagi para pengendara motor, jangan pernah kehilangan fokus. Sayangnya karena mereka terburu-buru, mereka tak melihat celah yang menyempit. Dan, pada saat mengerem motor agar tak menabrak itulah, Shin dari arah kanan memotong jalur mereka dan menghadang di depan.

_//Hwa!! Gawat! Mereka akan bertabrakan!!//_ Sena menatap cemas.

Sungguh kekhawatiran yang tak perlu, karena kali berikutnya Shin men-_tackle _dengan tepat pengendara tadi ke udara. Menjatuhkan dua penumpang motor sekaligus, sementara motor besar itu menggelincir terlempar jatuh ke bawah jembatan dan meledak.

"Hie!! Uangnya jatuh!!" Sena berteriak panik ketika melihat, rupanya bukan hanya pengendara dan penumpangnya saja, namun amplop milik mereka terlempar kea rah sungai.

"UWOOH!! Serahkan padaku!!" Dengan sigap, Monta yang berhasil mengejar mereka langsung melompat dan secepat kilat menangkap uang-uang yag berterbangan sebelum terjatuh ke sungai. Hal itu tak luput dari sudut mata Shin yang kini berdiri mencegat kedua pengendara tadi agar tidak kabur.

"Yes!!" Sena bersorak girang melihat Monta yang berhasil menangkap uang tadi. Di lain pihak, kedua orang yang kini berusaha bangkit karena terjatuh dari motor mereka dengan keras, menatap kejadian tadi tak percaya.

"Mustahil…Mereka itu sebenarnya apa sih?!" ujar salah seorang dari mereka. Shin menatap dingin keduanya setelah mendengar komentar tadi,

"Kalian salah memilih lawan."

**-x-x-x-**

Kejadian tersebut akhirnya mengundang datangnya polisi untuk membereskan sisa perkara. Kedua orang tadi ditangkap dan dibawa pihak berwajib. Sementara ketiga orang yang terlibat dalam acara kejar-kejaran tadi diperbolehkan pergi setelah memberikan keterangan.

"Ah…Te-terima kasih!" Sena membungkuk hormat ketika melihat Shin bersiap untuk melanjutkan lari.

"Trims!" ujar Monta juga.

Shin menatap keduanya datar, "Kalian menemukan _receiver_ ya?"

"Ah..i-iya.."

"….hm…" Sebenarnya, dari tadi ada yang mengganggu pikiran _linebacker_ itu. Kecepatan lari Eyeshield memang sangat tinggi, tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan bentuk fisiknya…

"Maaf, sebentar." Ujarnya singkat sebelum bersimpuh dan meraba kaki Syumu Deimon di hadapannya.

"Hie!! Ap-apa…" Pemuda berambut cokelat itu terkejut bukan main dan berusaha melepaskan kakinya namun ditahan oleh genggaman lengan disana. Ia tersipu dalam diam.

Shin seolah mengukur lingkarnya dengan terkadang memberi tekanan dan memutar sendi pada beberapa bagian_.//Otot betisnya lunak…sama dengan paha atas…pergelangan kakinya masih kaku…//_

Tapi, kenapa bisa secepat itu? Apa mungkin ada konstruksi tubuh yang istimewa namun efeknya sama? Ah, dia harus belajar lagi…Shin setelahnya melepaskan kaki tadi dan bangkit merapikan tudungnya.

"Uhm, a-ada apa?"

"….Struktur otot kakimu tidak tampak seperti yang terbiasa lari, tapi kau bisa berlari secepat itu. Aku hanya penasaran."

_//Pe-perasaannya tajam…//_ Sena bisa merasakan keringat dingin di punggungnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Wajar saja, ia mendapatkannya bukan dari latihan lari, melainkan 'hadiah' dari iblis yang dilepaskannya. Namun, memang kemampuannya tidak disertai ketahanan dan perubahan total pada fisiknya. "Er..ahaha…" Ia tertawa hampa dan mengangkat bahunya, tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

_Linebacker _Oujo itu menghela pelan. _//Banyak hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan di dunia ini. Jadi biarkan saja…// _. "Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik. Terhenti ketika ia baru akan mulai berlari karena ingat sesuatu,

"Kami, Oujo, juga akan bertambah kuat. Siapkan diri kalian hingga turnamen musim gugur." Tambahnya sebelum memutar kepala dan memandang mereka melewati bahunya. "Aku tunggu kalian di final." Akhirinya dan iapun pergi melanjutkan latihan lari.

Kedua chibi yang mendapat perkataan tadi menatap kagum sosok yang berlari di depan mereka dan bersamaan berkata kagum.

"Ke-kereeeeen!!"

**-x-x-x-**

Setelah selesai membeli peralatan, mereka pun kembali ke ruang klub, sembari membicarakan kejadian hebat tadi. Dan kebetulan, topiknya adalah _linebacker _Oujo yang membantu mereka mengejar penjambret. Keduanya masih terkagum-kagum,

"Aku tunggu kalian di final." Monta menirukan Shin yang tadi berkata demikian, menajamkan matanya dan membuat suaranya berat.

"Dia masih lebih keren ah!" Sena yang melihatnya berkomentar.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" Tantang Monta.

"He…." Sena yang juga merasa bahwa pose tadi sangat keren menirukannya, "Aku tunggu kalian di final." Tentu saja hasilnya tak beda jauh dengan Monta. "Gima- EHH! Kau sendiri tak melihat!!" teriaknya sebal karena Monta tak mengindahkan hal tadi.

"Lho? Ada tamu?" Monta mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sebelum mundur berteriak panik "Mukyii!!"

"Siapa sih?" tanya Sena penasaran dan ikut mengintip.

"Habashira Rui. Kapten klub American Football di Zokugaku…" Reciever itu takut-takut menjelaskan.

"..sekaligus orang yang paling ditakuti." Tambah Sena. _//Kenapa dia disini?//_ Pertanyaan Sena terjawab karena suara berikutnya berkata,

"Oke! Di pertandingan Zokugaku vs Deimon akhir minggu ini…"

Sepotong kalimat dari suara itu membuat kedua orang yang berada di daun pintu klub saling bertatapan kaget. Sena yang sejak awal memiliki perasaan tak enak, mencuri pandang dari celah pintu.

"…preman tengik macam kalian yang akan kami hajar…" tambah suara itu.

"APA KAU BILANG EYESHIELD 21?! BIAR KUBUNUH KAU!" Rui berteriak marah pada seorang yang duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas meja di hadapannya.

_//ARGH! Apa yang dia lakukan!!!?//_ Sena memandang horor ketika tahu siapa yang tadi berbicara. Rupanya Hiruma menyamar sebagai Eyeshield atau secara tak langsung, dirinya.

"Ho…kau pikir bisa mengalahkan kami? Ayo taruhan lima juta yen!" Hiruma, yang dalam pakaian Eyeshield, memanas-manasi.

"Ha! Boleh juga, padahal tim bobrokmu itu sudah kalah dari Oujo. Sekalipun kau main, kau takkan bisa menang." _Banchou_ itu balas mengejek. "Saat ini, _linebacker _terkuat adalah aku, Habashira Rui-sama. Shin? Dia cuma secuil sampah…" ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi dari ruang klub, ia menyenggol Sena yangmematung di samping pintu.

"Minggir, chibi.." ujarnya kasar. Tak sampai sepuluh meter Rui berjalan, tiba-tiba Sena sudah berada di depannya menghalangi jalan. Ia sempat terkejut juga mendapati pemuda mungil tadi disana.

"Yang terkuat….adalah Shin." Sena berkata pelan.

"HAH?!"

"Kami akan bertemu di final. Dia tak mungkin kalah dari orang sepertimu." Ujarnya yakin. Entah mengapa, ia merasa marah mendengar ejekan pada rivalnya tadi.

Rui menatap kesal sebelum mengangkat tangannya menggapai pemuda tadi. Sena secara refleks menghindari apa yang ia anggap akan memukulnya dengan melangkah mundur.

"Hiiy!!" pekiknya takut . Ia menyangka mundur dari jangkauan saja sudah cukup, rupanya ia salah, karena tangan tadi tetap bisa memegang keras kepalanya _//O-Orang ini tangannya benar-benar panjang…//_ pikirnya merigis ketika tangan yang mencengkram kepalanya bertambah erat.

Tak lama, tangan itu tiba-tiba melepasnya. Sena yang terheran mengadah melihat apa penyebabnya, rupanya Mamori yang melindunginya.

"Huh, bisanya bersembunyi di belakang anak perempuan." Rui memandang sinis. "Takkan kalah katamu? Pengecut macam kau bisa apa, hah?!"

"…..Aku memang lemah…memang bukan aku yang akan maju." Ujarnya pelan memandang tanah.

"Ho…sudah dilindungi orang lain sekarang kau mau menyuruh orang lain juga untuk menghadapiku? Hahaha! Memangnya siapa yang akan kau panggil?!"

Sena bangkit dan kini maju mendekati Rui.

"Eyeshield 21…"

**To be continued…**

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N: **

**(1)** Bayangkanlah kaya kantong Doraemon…=w=

**(2)** Matatabi yang dalam bahasa ilmiahnya _Actinidia polygama_,secara sederhana, ini efeknya kaya 'narkoba' bagi kucing. Klo suka baca fic Inggris, mungkin ada yang sering nemu kata 'catnip', nah ini sebenarnya mirip-mirip tapi beda walau efeknya sama. Yang di ekstrak dari tumbuhannya bisa dalam bentuk serbuk atau cair dalam botol…bikin kucing jadi manja~ XD

**(3) **Kalau sulit dibayangkan, silakan buka kembali manga vol.3 atau tonton anime eps.12.

Maaf, saya memang janji untuk update ini cepat. Tapi ternyata setelah _spartan study_ sebulan itu, fisik saya langsung drop (setidaknya saya tahu bagaimana rasanya pingsan sekarang….pengalaman bagus buat bahan cerita… yang kemaren itu kurang nyata!! w). Baru sekarang saya cukup fit untuk menulis lagi. Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu~ :D

Review dan sarannya akan saya terima dengan senang hati!!

**HR**


	11. Hell Tower

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…chapter ntar2…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balasan Review!**

**NakamaLuna:** Kan masih SMA, jangan dulu ah…XD Yep! Akhirnya bebas, jadi dy ga usah nyusup2 lagi..khan enak tuw…Keke, biarlah, saya suka romance yang ky gini. Srasa melayang..Thanks!

**Aya-chan:** (Ganti nama??) Harus dapet ijin dulu...biar ntaran gampang make kasurnya…Fluffy? Hm, sebenarnya saya memilih klo hubungan karakter itu dibangun pelan2, klo dah cukup akrab, baru boleh masuk tahap berikutnya, jadi terasa alami…Naruto itu ekstrim2!!Klo liat dojin, imajinasi berbatas karena gambar juga repot, klo fanfic terlampau liar….Makasih ya, ini dah bisa nulis ko..

**Chi:** Kapan? Hm…udah ada rencana, dah dibikin….tunggu timing aja dan itu mendekati tamat cerita, yah 1-2 chapter sebelum tamat....

**Rui:** Ya, standar M memang kurang. Namanya juga tumbuh pelan2…:D…Oh? Iya pasti ada. Soalnya waktu ngedit ternyata emang da yang nambah. Oke, liat dulu ya…

**Hana:**Haha..saya malah sebel..makan ati tuh..Iya nih, iri ama Pitt yah? XD And, yuph.. He's the 'key'..

**Mihael**: tau donk..kan dulu pernah mau cosu..Xd Rencana apa ya? Pokoke baik2 aja kok..Sip!

**B'mania:** Wah..baru nih! Halo, met kenal! hm hm..emang itu dag dig dug blajar nangkep bola..XD..Ehehe..L itu sih emang hidup dari gula..pantesan dia jadi manis gt ya?

YEEEEEEEE!! Jari saya sembuh!!! Huwe!!! Gomen, kemaren kena pisau waktu masak, trus kena pecahan plastik pas ngebenerin lampu, kena sisik salak…Jari jadi mati rasa, sy susah mau ngapa2in…XD

Gawatnya lagi, ES vol 28 terlalu banyak hint KidRiku...Sial, menggoda banget buat ditulis. Greget manis…=w= Hawfu…Karena kemaren keasyikan muter2 di fandom mereka (dan AbeMiha-nya Oofuri), saya hampir lupa klo yang saya tulis ini HiruSena…

_Selamat membaca!_

**IX**

**Hell Tower**

Pertandingan di akhir minggu melawan Zokugaku itupun berlangsung seru. Tentu saja…diawali dengan provokasi dari Hiruma, yang memanipulasi foto Eyeshield (dengan jari tengah diacungkan, tentu saja tidak disengaja) yang menantang Habashira Rui. Membuat amukan murid Zokugaku atas _Devil Hero_ itu. Siaran dadakan dari radio sekolah agar para murid ikut menonton (yang ruangannya direbut paksa.) juga membantu meramaikan pertandingan.

Yang menarik pada saat pertandingan, Sena melihat bahwa Haha San Kyoudai yang dulu menghajarnya, tiba-tiba turut membantu sebagai _line._ (dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kurita tak sengaja menemukan mereka di ruang klub, sedang mencari 'sesuatu' dan menyangka ketiganya ikut bergabung.)

Poin terbaiknya adalah, bahwa anggota yang ditemukan Sena ini benar-benar cocok bermain di posisi _receiver._ Dua kali lemparan _longpass_ dan mereka mencetak _touchdown_ pertama. Tentu hal ini diluar perhitungan Zokugaku, yang menyangka bahwa kartu utama dari tim Deimon hanya ada pada _runningback_ mereka.

Monta luar biasa senang ketika teman-teman dan pelatih tim _baseball_nya dulu mendukungnya penuh. Bahkan para penonton juga kagum dengan aksinya (walau ia mengamuk-amuk karena mereka memanggilnya "Monta!!" "Mon-Mon!!" dan "Monyeeet!!" Monta: Grr!! NAMAKU RAIMON!! )

Anggota tim lari, Ishimaru, juga bermain baik ketika tim Zokugaku berpikir kalau kartu permainan hanya ditambah _receiver._ Mereka sendiri kaget karena ingat kalau _runningback_ itu ada dua orang. (Komentar tim Zokugaku: 24: "Habisnya keberadaan dia tak terasa!!" 52:"Tak terlihat sama sekali…" 64:"Aneh, kok bisa ya?! Samar-samar…" Ishimaru: "Ii yo…ii yo…")

Hiruma sendiri menunjukkan bahwa ia pantas memegang julukan Komandan Neraka. Bukan hanya strategi yang tepat waktu digunakan dan provokasi kata-kata, namun juga hasil latihan super melelahkan mereka yang membuat kelenturan tubuh maju pesat. Ini dirasakan Sena ketika ia dihantam oleh Rui yang mengamuk karena terus-terusan kecolongan angka. (Kali ini bukan akting…dia sebal setengah mati.)

Tentu saja amarah karena dipancing tidak berlaku hanya bagi Rui. Anggota tim lainnya pun sama kesalnya dan menggunakan kekerasan demi kemenangan. Tiga orang line ambruk, maka dibutuhkan pengganti, dan disinilah Haha SanKyoudai mengambil peran. (Haha: KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!!). Karena sudah terbiasa berkelahi, cara-cara kotor dengan mengasari lawan dengan mudah dapat mereka atasi. Pun dalam hal menahan jalan, mereka masih lemah, Hiruma dengan cerdas menggunakan strategi _screen pass_ untuk mengatasi hal tersebut.

Siang itu, hasil akhir di papan skor menunjukkan 46-28 untuk Deimon Devil Bats…

"Oi, Makeinu!!" Hiruma dengan santainya mendekati tim yang kalah.

"Huh?!"

"Lima juta yen!" Ujarnya sembari membuka telapak tangan menagih janji. Senyum iblisnya sungguh tak enak dilihat.

"Haa?! Mana bisa, Bego!!" Rui mengeluarkan _butterfly knife_nya dengan kesal. Anak buahnya juga siap menghajar ramai-ramai. Sial, awalnya dia berniat membantu dan bersikap baik, tapi ternyata kalah dalam permainan itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Kekkeeke…"

_**GRATAK!**_

Serangkaian senjata api dan alat peledak dengan siaga dikeluarkan pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Efektif membuat mundur para preman tersebut….dan dalam tiga hitungan, semuanya bersujud hormat.

"Hiruma-sama…."

"Bagus, mulai sekarang kalian jadi budakku. Kekekekeke…"

Di sisi lain lapangan, anggota Devilbats memiliki pemikiran yang sama melihat hal itu. _//Jadi begitu ya…cara dia menambah budaknya…//_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Piip! Piip!**_

"Ada apa lagi?" Hiruma bermalas-malasan mengangkat ponselnya. Jemarinya berhenti mengetik.

"Yang mana?"

"Ha?"

"Kuncimu."

"Eyeshield. Syumu…keduanya sama."

"Si chibi itu?.....Hm…."

"Oh ya…Karena sekarang kau salah satu pesuruhku yang setia…"

Geraman.

"Beritahu aku petunjuk lainnya."

Helaan. "…Percuma. Pasti dihalangi."

"Coba saja."

"……Kau haru-"

_**PIIIP!**_

-_**Mohon maaf, gangguan telekomunikasi dalam pembaharuan jaringan mengganggu kenyamanan anda-**_

"Chikuso!!"

**(((1x21)))**

Pertandingan latihan minggu lalu rupanya memiliki dampak kharismatik yang besar terhadap para murid di Deimon. Tak sedikit yang terkesan dengan permainan mereka dan tak sedikit pula para fans yang bertambah setelah melihat sang Devil Hero bermain secara nyata di depan mata mereka.

Melihat besarnya pancingan, Hiruma segera menyuruh mereka membagikan selebaran perekrutan anggota baru. Wawancara penerimaan akan dilakukan hari ini, Senin pukul 15.30 sepulang sekolah.

Sena membaca sekali lagi tulisan yang ada di selebaran itu, "'Ada kue enak juga…' Maksudnya kue sus di toko ini ya?" Ia mengadah melihat papan nama toko bertulisakan 'Kariya'. "Ah..ini kan favoritnya Mamori-neechan. Haie…kue mahal nih…" komentarnya.

"Sebaiknya beli berapa ya?" Monta menanyakan pendapatnya sembari menghitung uang dalam amplop, sebentar lagi antriannya sampai pada giliran mereka. (Rupanya Monta cukup dipercaya untuk memegang uang, karena kalau dicopet sekalipun, ia akan mudah menangkap pencuri. Atau kalau dikejar, ia bisa kabur memanjat tiang maupun pohon terdekat…)

"Zzzz…..Zz…..z…"

"….Sepertinya Kurita-san terlampau senang sampai tidak bisa tidur ya?" Monta memandang simpati pada seniornya, yang dengan ajaib mampu tidur berdiri tanpa jatuh.

"Ahaha…." Sena hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Oh, giliran kita." Ia mendorong Monta supaya maju ke depan konter toko.

"Ah, iya….wah…kueya macam-macam.." Komentarnya memandang deretan warna-warni bolu dan manisan yang berbentuk lezat.

"Beli kue sus saja kan?"

"Iya. Beli sepuluh?"

"Apa tidak kebanyakan tuh?"

Sementara keduanya berdiskusi, Kurita yang sudah bangun dari mimpinya dan sadar ia dimana, langsung berteriak girang.

"SERATUS BUAH!!!"

Setelah membeli berkotak-kotak kue. Ketiganya tergopoh-gopoh berusaha membawa agar isinya tak rusak. Walau hanya kue, rupanya berat juga.

"Haih…untung datangnya bertiga ya?" Monta dengan mudah berlari menyeimbangkan tumpukan kotak kue. Hm…mungkin dia cocok juga di cabang olahraga akrobatik…

"Tepat sekali! Tahun lalu hanya aku sendirian, jadi kerepotan." Kurita membenarkan.

"Tahun lalu?" _Receiver_ itu bertanya bingung.

"Iya, tahun lalu hanya ada aku dan Musashi saja. Kami cuma membagi-bagikan _flier_." Kenangnya sepi. Dulu kue itu akhirnya ia habiskan sendirian, karena hingga malam mereka menunggu, tak ada satupun yang datang bergabung ke dalam tim.

"Ah…begitu." Sena mencoba paham perasaan seniornya. Tapi, keduanya bisa bertahan terus dengan anggota dua orang, itu tandanya mereka benar-benar menyukai _American Football. //Hebat sekali ya…// _Pikirnya kagum.

"He? Musashi? Siapa itu? Jadi sebenarnya ada anggota lain ya?" Keduanya lupa bahwa Monta belum tahu siapa senior itu.

"Ah itu…BKH!" Sena yang menabrak punggung Kurita, memandang heran karena seniornya menghalanginya menjawab dengan tiba-tiba memblokir jalan dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Ahaha…Bukan kok..yah, nanti juga ketemu."

"Oh…gitu. Ya sudah! Ayo cepat MAX! Mamori-san pasti menunggu!!" Monta tak ambil pusing dan berlari cepat kembali ke sekolah, meninggalkan dua lainnya yang berjalan menyusul.

"Anu, Sena-kun tolong jangan beritahu apa-apa dulu soal Musashi ya. Aku menghormati keputusannya untuk berhenti dulu demi ayahnya."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?"

"Soalnya kalau di pertandingan, bila ada keinginan untuk memaksanya kembali, kalian pasti akan membujuknya kan?"

"Ah….iya." tanggap Sena sadar. "Musashi-san pasti kembali. Karena ia dan Kurita-san adalah pendiri klub ini. Kalian pasti sangat ingin berjuang di lapangan untuk Christmas Bowl. Ya,kan?" Senyumnya yakin.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya…" Kurita bersyukur ia bersabar, karena pada akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan anggota tim yang loyal dan mau berjuang bersamanya di lapangan.

**-x-x-x-**

"Wuah!! Ba-banyak yang datang…" _Lineman_ besar itu menangis haru melihat rombongan orang-orang yang menunggu di luar ruangan klub.

"Syukurlah ya..Kurita-san." Sena berkata riang sambil menuangkan teh ke gelas-gelas kertas.

"U-un!"

"Yosh! Ayo kita mengantar ini dulu untuk membantu Mamori-san MAX!" Monta berteriak semangat dan langsung membawa gelas-gelas yang tadi dituang Sena untuk dibagikan di luar. Ketika pintu dibuka lagi, terdengar suara Mamori yang sedang memberi pengumuman.

"Mohon masuk sesuai urutan ketika nanti dipanggil, kami akan melakukan sedikit wawancara."

Sena berjalan ke balik meja tempat pewawancara ketika akhirnya mereka selesai memberi pengarahan dan membagikan kudapan, dia duduk di kursi untuk Syumu."Emh…bagaimana konsep wawancaranya nanti?"

"Kita tanyakan mereka mau bermain di posisi apa., tapi kita juga harus melihat mereka cocok bermain dimana." Hiruma yang sedari tadi sibuk mengetik angkat bicara.

"Agar lebih mudah menentukan posisi, sebaiknya juga bertanya apa mereka cocok di _defense _atau _offense._ " Kurita melanjutkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu hal itu?" Sena bertanya bingung.

"Dari cara mereka duduk." Hiruma menjawab.

"He??" Monta dan Sena mememandang heran.

"Misalnya saja, orang yang duduknya rapi, mereka biasanya baik dalam bermain strategi. Itu berarti _offense_." Jelasnya lagi. "Dan sebaliknya orang yang duduknya berantakan, katakanlah kaki terbuka lebar, tipe hewan liar yang menangkap mangsa berdasarkan insting dan memakai kekuatan mereka. Cocoknya _defense_. "

"Oh…kalau bergitu aku_ offense_ ya?" _Runningback _itu mengamati cara duduknya sendiri.

"Aku sih _defense_." Monta menanggapi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih? Sena tak ada hubungannya dengan _offense_ atau _defense_, dia kan syumu." Mamori berkomentar riang.

"Ah…haha…iya sih." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu merasakan tatapan tajam dari belakang punggungnya. Terbayang kalau Hiruma mengirimkan pesan beritahu-maka-akan-kugantung-kau. Ia menghela panjang.

"Ah, sebentar lagi urutan pertama datang, tadi sudah kupanggil." Manajer mereka menginformasikan sembari mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sena. Belum lima manit, ada yang mengetuk pintu klub mereka.

_**KNOK! KNOK!**_

"Pe-permisi!" Pemuda kurus mengintip dari celah pintu yang digesernya.

"Ah, ya. Silakan masuk." Mamori menyambut ramah.

Satu…dua….gerakannya kaku dan ia langsung duduk rapi.

Empat orang yang tadi mengobrol tentang posisi langsung menjawab serempak. "_Offense._"

"Ha? Um…A-aku Yukimitsu Manabu, kelas 2-4."

"Murid kelas dua?!" Hiruma memandang kesal.

"Eh, tidak boleh ya?"

"Ketuaan!" Kata-kata protesnya teredam oleh tubuh besar Kurita yang berdiri menghalanginya. "Gendut! Minggir!!"

Tapi Kurita yang semangat ingin menarik anggota tetap menghalangi Hiruma yang masih ingin bicara . "Ahaha! Tidak apa-apa kok!! Siapapun boleh masuk."

"A-apa yang seharushnya pewawancara tanyakan ya?" Sena tegang bukan main.

"Ah..i-iya…coba Sena yang tanya. Ayo, ini tugas syumu juga kan?" Mamori mendukungnya pelan-pelan. "Nah…Ayo Sena."

"I-iya..uh..um…A-a-apa makanan favoritmu?"

_**GABRUK!**_ (efek orang berjatuhan.)

"SI KUSO CHIBI INI!!" Hiruma mengamuk dan sudah menarik pelatuk senapannya. Mamori siaga dengan sapunya mendorong mundur dan Kurita menahannya dari belakang.

"Sena-kun. Coba lagi ya..ayo tenang…" Kurita berusaha memaklumi. Sena mengangguk cepat.

"Uh…um…a-a-apa warna favoritmu?"

"GAAAAH!! BAKA CHIBI!! Apa bagusnya pertanyaan seperti itu!!!?" Hiruma yang berhasil lepas kini mengapit kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan dan memutar-mutar dengan kesal.

"HIEEEE!! MAAF!!Adududuh!!!"

Tapi justru melihat hal itu, bukan pikiran takut terhadap Hiruma yang terlintas pada anggota baru yang terdiam di kursinya. _//Wah..sepertinya klub ini menyenangkan.// _

"O-oi..Sena, coba kau tanya kenapa dia mau masuk kesini…" Monta berbisik mencoba menyelamatkan Sena yang masih terjebak dengan kepalan tangan di kepalanya.

"U..Un!" angguknya. "Uh..em..kenapa kakak memilih klub _American football_?"

Di pertanyaan ini, Hiruma yang sekali lagi ditarik oleh Kurita, sudah mulai tenang dan mulai mendengarkan seksama. (Walau sebelumnya dia sempat mengeluarkan ejekan, "Untuk menutupi botaknya! Kekekkeeke!" Sebelum dihalangi lagi oleh Kurita. Hm..ada bagusnya juga tubuh besar sebagai peredam suara.)

"Kemarin ketika aku melihat pertandingan kalian dengan Zokugaku, ada seseuatu yang bangkit dalam diriku." Katanya lancar sambil takut-takut memainkan tangannya. "Aku…selama ini hanya belajar terus. Orang tuaku tak mengijinkanku untuk ikut ekstrakulikuler manapun lagi. Selama tiga tahun kuhabiskan hanya untuk menghadapi ujian, rasanya menyedihkan kalau masa sekolahku hanya dihabiskan untuk hal ini."

_//Ah…ada yang seperti itu juga ya…// _Sena memandang simpati.

"Karena itu…aku ingin punya kenang-kenangan terakhir."

"Kenang-kenangan?!! Botak sialan! Kita disini untuk menang!!" Hiruma berkata sarkastik sambil menembakkan magnum modif miliknya.

_// Orang ini terlalu terang-terangan!!//_ Monta, Sena, dan Kurita rupanya berbagi pikiran yang sama. Yukimitsu sendiri terlihat syok.

"TAPI! Aku akan melakukannnya! Aku akan berusaha untuk menang!" Ujarnya menambahi di akhir. Kurita mengangguk senang. Ketika semuanya tenang lagi, ia melanjutkan.

"Lalu…Maskipun aku lemah, ketika aku melihat Eyeshield-san yang lebih kecil badannya dariku dan masih bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan. Aku merasa terdorong!"

Andai Yukimitsu mengadah sewaktu bicara, ia bisa melihat wajah Sena yang mendengarnya memucat dan mengerut.

"Dia begitu berani menghadapi berbagai kesulitan tanpa menyerah. Aku ingin belajar semangat itu darinya dan bekerja keras."

"Ha..ha..ha..Ku-kurasa kau tak perlu memuji Eyeshield sampai seperti itu…" Sena berkomentar cemas. Di sampingnya, Mamori memandang heran.

"Tidak! Eyeshield 21 sungguh luar biasa."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Mohon bantuannya!"

_//Ah, jangan-jangan Sena dan Eyeshield-kun…tidak berteman baik?//_ Pikir Mamori melihat Sena yang terus menolak Eyeshield untuk tidak dielukan seperti itu.

Sena berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan mengambil satu kue sus dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Disampingnya ia mendengar Mamori memberitahu kakak kelas tadi untuk memanggil nomor urut berikutnya. Tak lama kemudian…

_**GRADAK! GRADAK!!**_

"He?" Seluruh anggota, bahkan Hiruma menatap heran pintu klub yang bergetar hebat. Sena melepaskan kue susnya, takut-takut tersedak nanti.

_**BRUAAAAK!!**_

Pintu itu terlempar dan dan membuat suara gaduh keras, disertai sesuatu yang berputar cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hiruma sudah siaga menembak sebelum benda tadi akhirnya melambat lalu jatuh menabrak kursi. Seragam hijau. Rupanya seorang murid yang sama seperti mereka .

Lagi-lagi bersamaan, keempat keempat pemain Deimon berkata ."_Defense_."

Murid tadi membuka gulungannya. Rupanya anak gemuk pendek atau lebih tepatnya bulat. Berhidung merah bulat dan berambut zig-zag, sama seperti Monta. Alisnya melingkar jadi satu dan matanya kecil. Anak itu berbicara terbata-bata.

"Ko-Ko-Ko-Komusubi Daikichi. Kelas 1-1." Katanya lalu menoleh pada Kurita. "Mu-Murid!"

"Ha? Murid?" Monta dan Sena berpandangan bingung. Hiruma yang juga tak paham memilih diam dan duduk berselonjor di tembok belakang mereka dan melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Mu-Murid." Katanya lagi.

"Oh, mungkin maksudmu, ingin jadi muridnya Kurita. Begitu?" Mamori mencoba paham, sembari memasang kembali pintu yang terjatuh tadi. Anak itu mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Eeeh?! Kau mau jadi _line_?"

"FUGO! FUGO!" Mungkin itu maksudnya mengiyakan, karena ia mengangguk-angguk terus.

"Wuah!! Senangnya punya teman _line_! Kita berjuang sama-sama ya!" Kurita tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Anak tadi terlihat bersinar-sinar matanya sebelum berlinangan haru. "Fu…FUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ia berbalik dan berlari keluar ruangan klub…

_**BRUAAAAAAAAAK!!**_

..dengan menabrak pintu hingga jebol…

"Hii…a-apa itu?"

"Kekeke….gendut junior itu tipe _defense line_ yang sempurna.." Hiruma langsung memasukkan data sembari terkikik senang.

"Be-begitu ya?"Sena berkomentar kaget.

"YAY! Ada teman baru! Ada teman baru!" Tampaknya diantara kehebohan itu, hanya Kurita yang tak kaget.

Di kali berikutnya, murid yang dipanggil kebanyakan menjawab,

"Eyeshield 21 sangat hebat! Aku ingin seperti dia!"

"Mungkin aku bisa masuk TV dengan dia…mungkin aku bisa jadi populer juga."

"Aku ingin minta tanda tangannya Eyeshield."

Di samping Sena, Monta yang sedari tadi mendengar alasan itu menggerutu sebal. (Sena menjauh karena Monta mengeluarkan hawa hitam yang mengerikan.) Merasa kalah populer, ia memraktekkan seolah menangkap bola pada calon anggota berikutnya.

"HUP! HUP!"

"Oh, passnya keren!" Murid tadi menyadari. Monta terlihat berharap pujian akan datang.

"Itu, yang melemparnya hebat! Bunyinya SYUUUUUUUUUUUT! Dan melengkung tinggi!"

Gagal.

Setelah murid tadi keluar, Monta berucap niat."YOSH! Sebelum pertandingan berikutnya disiarkan, aku akan jadi _hero_ MAX! Kalahkan kepopuleran Eyeshield!!" Ia berbalik menghadap Sena. "Kita jadi rival dan juga rekan! Oke?!"

Sena hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Belum sempat menjawab apapun, rupanya calon berikutnya sudah masuk dan langsung duduk.

_//Eh? Dia..defense…mungkin?//_ Sena mencoba menebak. Duduknya semi formal, jadi bingung juga.

"Miyake, kelas 1-3. Pengalamanku yah…sebagai anggota cabutan di macam-macam klub. Lagipula kelihatannya disini kurang orang…" Ujarnya angkuh. Monta menggeram mendengarnya.

Ia menoleh menghadap Hiruma yang masih mengetik. "Alasanku masuk _American Football_ karena aku sangat menghormati Hiruma-san. Bawahan banyak, uang kas klub banyak. Kuharap aku bisa jadi sepertimu…"

_Quarterback_ itu hanya menguap bosan mendengarnya.

**-x-x-x-**

Sore menjelang ketika akhirnya wawancara anggota selesai. Monta menguap lebar dan meregangkan tubuhnya karena pegal.

"FUAH!!! Akhirnya selesai juga…."

"Haha…iya, ya. Tak disangka banyak begitu." Sena mengangguk setuju.

"Aah…tapi aku tak mau kalau mereka nantinya berhenti di tengah jalan." Kurita menghempaskan lelah tubuh atasnya di meja. "Ngomong-ngomong, tiga orang yang waktu itu membantu kita di pertandingan Zokugaku kok tidak datang ya?"

"Tak perlu mengurusi orang yang tak punya kemauan." Hiruma terdiam sejenak setelah selesai menginput data para calon sebelum terkekeh licik. "….Kekeke….kalau begini, kita adakan ujian masuk."

"EH?!"

"La-lalu caranya bagaimana?" Monta bertanya ragu.

"Hm…itu nanti urusanku, si gendut, dan kuso-mane, kalian berdua siapkan saja kartu-kartu untuk mereka pakai sebagai tanda identitas. Yah…sekitar 100 orang. Besok harus sudah siap." Hiruma menjelaskan. Kedua _chibi _tadi mengangguk paham bersamaan.

"Ah, semuanya sudah selesai kubereskan." Mamori yang tadi sempat keluar untuk merapikan barang sudah kembali rupanya. "Sudah sore, apa kita bisa pulang sekarang ? Besok masih sekolah loh.." ujarnya mengingatkan. Kurita mengangguk setuju dan mulai membereskan barangnya.

"Ah, benar juga MAX! Mamori-san, boleh pulang sama-sama ya???" Monta mengajak malu-malu.

"Oh, ayo saja. Sena, kau juga yuk! Kami tunggu diluar ya?"

"Aa…i-iya." _Runningback_ itu menjawab pelan sebelum menyelempangkan tasnya. "Uh..Hi-Hiruma-san, Kurita-san. Kami pulang duluan."

"Hn…"

"Dah! Hati-hati ya!!" Kurita melambai ramah berbalik sejenak dari tasnya. Sena balas melambai senang, baru saja pintu digeser, Hiruma berpesan padanya.

"Kuso chibi, jangan lupa bekalku untuk besok."

Ia menghela pelan. "Iya..iya…"

**(((1x21)))**

Tak terasa hari begitu cepat berlalu dan kini hari Sabtu waktu ujian telah tiba. Syumu dan receiver mereka sedang membagi-bagikan kartu yang nantinya dituliskan nama calon anggota, untuk disematkan di baju. Mereka kini berkumpul di lapangan luar dibawah terik matahari pagi.

Monta mengipas-ipaskan tangannya untuk mengusir panas."Gawat MAX….Kenapa hari ini panas begini? "

"Iya…cerah sih…tapi kalau terlalu siang, nanti semuanya kelelahan sebelum ujian dimulai." Sena mengomentari. Langitnya bersih, biru berawan sedikit, dan suhunya seperti musim panas. Para calon anggota pun tampaknya memikirkan hal yang sama dan kemungkinan bentuk tes.

"Lari naik tangga ya?"

"Mudah sih…tapi kalau cuacanya begini….repot juga ya?"

Diantara kerumunan itu, terdapat satu-satunya seragam olahraga yang berbeda. Celana berwarna ungu muda, yang menandakan behwa ia kelas dua. Yukimitsu Manabu memandang panik kerumunan orang disekitarnya. "Se-semuanya kelas satu…Cuma aku saja ya? " Ia berkata takut-takut_. //Tapi, ini kesempatan terakhirku. Jadi, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!!//_ pikirnya menyemangati diri.

Dari lantai atas sekolah, salah satu dari tiga berandalan yang dulu mengganggu Sena, berambut pirang pucat, bermata tajam dan memiliki codet di pipi kirinya, memandang bosan ke arah lapangan.

"Mereka sedang apa sih?"

"Oh…klub American Football? Katanya mengadakan ujian masuk." Yang berkacamata oranye nyentrik, Togano, menjawab dari balik komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Wah..wah…berjuanglah ya…" Kuroki mendukung malas-malasan.

Ketiga orang yang sedang melihat keluar jendela ini tak sadar ada langkah-langkah berat di belakang mereka. Langkah itu berasal dari anak lelaki pendek gemuk yang berlari untuk buru-buru turun ke lapangan.

"Fugo! Fugo! Fugo!"

Tak sengaja, anak tadi rupanya menyenggol Togano, dan menjatuhkan manga yang dibacanya.

_**GREP!**_

Jumonji, yang berambut pirang pucat tadi dengan cepat menarik baju anak pendek itu, tujuannya menghentikannya dan mungkin memeberinya sedikit pelajaran. Tapi tak sesuai perhitungannya. Anak itu terus saja berlari, menyeret pemuda yang memegang bajunya.

"UWO! Jumonji!!" Togano berusaha menariknya, dan Kuroki menarik Togano. Namun anak pendek itu rupanya dapat dengan mudah, dan tanpa sadar, menyeret ketiganya hingga berjatuhan.

"Fugo?" Ia berbalik ketika mendengar suara gedebuk. Sekilas ia ingat pertandingan yang dilihatnya dulu, dan mengenali siapa ketiga orang itu. Dalam pikirannya, tiga orang berandalan yang dulu bertanding bersama 'guru' nya, berada di deretan tengah dalam barometer kekuatan, namun melihat hal ini, derajatnya bergeser hingga yang terlemah dibawahnya, yang paling kuat tentu saja guru Kurita.

"….Fuh." ia menghela mengejek sebelum berbalik lari.

Dampaknya cukup efektif, karena tiga orang yang melihatnya….

"HAAAA?!!!"

"SI CEBOL…"

"SIALAN…"

"BERSUARA ANEH ITU!!"

"TUNGGU!!" teriak marah ketiganya bersamaan sebelum ikut mengejar.

**-.-.-**

Sementara itu di lapangan tempat para calon anggota berkumpul,"YOSH! Semuanya sudah berkumpul?! Bagus!" Suara Hiruma yang lantang menarik perhatian murid lainnya. "Oke, kalian naik ke bus sekarang." Ujarnya menunjuk ke belakang, dimana ada beebrapa bus besar menunggu mereka.

"Are? Bukannya kita akan lomba naik tangga?" Monta menunjuk ke arah tangga lapangan sekolah dengan bingung.

_**GRAK!**_

"Eh?"

_**DRATATTATATTATATTATATA!! **_

"HIEEE!!! Baik! Baik!! Kami akan pergi!!!"

Mulut tak perlu bicara tapi senapan yang bersuara. Dan itu membuat semuanya terbirit-birit melaksanakan perintah tadi. Dengan amat cepat, dilanda ketakutan, mereka masuk satu persatu ke dalam bus.

"Keh!" Hiruma tersenyum puas.

"JANGAN KABUR!!"

"Hn?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat dari mana sumber suara tadi. _//Ho…mereka…//_ Ia menyeringai membiarkan keempatnya lewat sebelum ikut masuk ke bus.

"Fugo! Fugo!"

"APA MAKSUDNYA 'FUGO' ITU?!"

Ketiganya tak sadar mereka terseret masuk ke dalam bus, baru ketika sudah berada di tengah-tengah kendaraan besar itu, mereka melihat sekelilingnya dengan masih menarik baju anak pendek tadi (yang sama sekali tak ada pengaruhnya).

"Wuah!! Kalian datang!!" Kurita tersenyum lebar mengetahui siapa yang terakhir masuk ke dalam bis.

_**CKEEEEEEES! GREEK!**_

Suara pintu bis tertutup.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

_**TEEET!!**_

Dan bis pun berangkat.

**-x-x-x-**

Sudah setengah perjalanan dan mereka sama sekali tak tahu kemana akan pergi. Dia sejak tadi mencari-cari sesuatu untuk menenangkannya, hingga teringat satu hal. "Oh, ya. Mamori-neechan memangnya tidak ikut?"

"Ah benar. Aku juga tak melihatnya sejak tadi." Monta menambahi.

"Khehe…Dia sudah ada di sana." Hiruma menjawab dari bangku di depan Sena.

" 'Sana'?" Kedua chibi tadi berujar kompak.

"Ya. Di sana. Kalian akan melihatnya sebentar lagi." Tepat di akhir kalimat itu, bis akhirnya keluar dari terowongan. Menunjukkan satu pemandangan yang merupakan ikon kebanggan warga Jepang. Menara besi berwarna merah yang terletak di jantung ibu kota.

"IEEEEEEH?! Tokyo Tower?!"

"KAU PASTI BERCANDA!!" Ajaibnya, bukan hanya keduanya yang berteriak seperti ini. Tapi, orang-orang seisi bus, kecuali Hiruma, Kurita, dan supir yang membawa mereka.

Sena dan Monta menatap takut ketika mereka sampai di menara itu dan melihat tulisan.

'_**Maaf, menara sudah dipesan sepanjang hari ini dan terlarang bagi umum.'**_

Juga Hiruma yang dengan buku hitam di tangannya, berbicara pada seseorang yang menunduk takut padanya. "Oke, kita menyewanya seharian penuh!"

Mendengarnya, otomatis keduanya berpikir, _//Gila…bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini ?// _Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika mendengar Kurita berbicara lantang,

"Dah! Aku pergi duluan ya!" Ujarnya sebelum menaiki lift sembari membawa sesuatu seperti….alat pembuat es serut?

"Oi, Kuso mane! Apa esnya cukup?" Hiruma berteriak ke sisi lain menara, dimana Mamori berdiri di balik meja yang di depannya banyak kotak berisi es batu kecil-kecil.

"Ya, cukup." Jawabnya memperlihatkan cadangan es di dua tempat lagi di belakangnya.

Semua yang melihatnya ber-oh bingung. Es? Untuk apa?

_**DRATATATATTA!**_

"HIE!!"

"Dengarkan baik-baik aturannya, Kuso gaki! Kalian harus pergi sambil membawa es hingga sampai ke puncak menara. Dia atas sana, gendut sialan menunggu kalian untuk membuatnya jadi es serut." Jelasnya. Ia kemudian mengambil kantung plastik dan memasukkan es sebagai contoh. "Kalian boleh bawa sebanyak apapun yang kalian bisa. Hingga sampai di puncak, asalkan esnya bersisa satu balok, kalian dinyatakan lulus. Kalau terlanjur semuanya meleleh, kalian boleh kembali untuk mengambil es lagi. PAHAM?!"

"BAIK!!" Jawab mereka serempak sebelum masing-masing merenggangkan otot dan bersiap-siap.

Sena mencoba mengambil satu balok es, anehnya es itu langsung mencair di telapak tangannya. "Eh? Esnya mudah sekali meleleh…"

Didengarnya Mamori tertawa kecil."Ya, memang diberi gula supaya mencair lebih cepat." Mendengarnya Sena serasa ingin menangis. Sudah ujiannya sulit, masih ditambah lagi…

"Oi! Kuso Syumu!!"

"I-Iya?" Sena berbalik takut-takut ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Mana Eyeshield?"

"Eh? Tapi aku kan…."

"Cepat cari dia! Ia seharusnya datang dan memberi contoh baik pada para peserta..Kekekke…." Ketika Sena hanya terbengong diam, Hiruma dengan kesal menodongkan moncong senjatanya.

"Ba-baik!!" jawabnya patuh sebelum berlari pergi untuk berganti pakaian.

**-.-.-**

"Hm, esnya sebanyak ini cukup tidak ya?" Ia mengangkat plastik miliknya. Es di dalamnya mengisi tak lebih dari setengah kantung.

"Cukup kok. Kalau terlalu banyak, nantinya malah sulit." Monta yang melakukan peregangan di sebelahnya mencoba meyakinkan. "Pokoknya, makin sedikit makin ringan. Yang begitu pasti pertama sampai di atas menara…HAH!?" Ia tersentak teringat sesuatu.

Dan dalam khayalan Monta, ia berada di urutan pertama tribun untuk pemenang, pipinya dicium Mamori, dan Sena di sampingnya sebagai nomor dua sebagai penebar kertas. Ia tertawa-tawa tak jelas."Uhuehhehhe…."

"Hei…" Sena menegur menyadarkan sahabatnya.

"OUH! Eyeshield 21! Aku menantangmu! Kalau soal kecepatan, aku pasti kalah, tapi aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan lompatanku." Ujarnya yakin sembari bersiap-siap lagi.

"Ah…Hm. Aku takkan kalah." Jawabnya yakin. Sekali-kali balapan begini boleh juga.

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, terdengar dentuman meriam festival. Itu tanda yang biasa Hiruma pakai jika memulai sesuatu. Kedua chibi yang berada di bawah anak tangga lantas secepat kilat meniti ke atas.

"HYAAAAAAAA!!!!" Suara semangat peserta lainnya dan derap kaki mulai terdengar. Mereka sempat terdiam ketika Monta dan Eyeshield berbalapan dan berada di urutan terdepan.

"Fugo! Fugo!" Komusubi juga penuh semangat pergi menaiki anak tangga. Sementara Haha Kyoudai mengobrol bingung dengan santai.

"Kenapa kita juga harus ikut-ikutan begini sih?" Togano bertanya kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita sengaja kalah saja, nanti kan selesai semuanya." Juumonji menjawab santai.

"Ah…ya ya…" Kuroki di belakangnya mengangguk setuju.

Di bagian bawah tangga lagi, Yukimitsu memanggul plastik super besar berisi es. Ia tertatih-tatih menaiki satu persatu undukan merah besi itu_. //Aku lambat, jadi harus membawa banyak es…// _

Sementara di atas menara pengawas, Hiruma bersilang kaki di atas meja, bersantai mengelap AK 47-nya sembari mengamati jalannya ujian melalui kamera pengawas. Ia terkikik pelan, "Kekeke….Hell Tower, jangan kalian anggap ini mudah."

Kurita yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam bosan,"Ah..kuharap mereka cepat sampai. Aku ingin makan es…"

Baiklah, kembali pada dua orang chibi yang kini berada di pertengahan menara.

"Ah! Akhirnya sebentar lagi sampai juga di ruang observatori!!" Sena bersorak senang.

"Ou, sudah setengah jalan! Ternyata tak begitu sulit ya…" Monta menggangguk.

"Ung?"

"Ada apa?"

Di hadapan mereka, ada kabut tipis menyelimuti sesosok makhluk. Mata merah berkilat jahat dan ketika kabut menghilang…

_**GLEK!**_

"Ce-Cerberus!?" Sena mundur satu anak tangga.

"Te-tenanglah. Kurasa Cerberus tak mau makan es batu…" Monta memberanikan diri menjelaskan situasi secara logis. Sena tak percaya karena kali ini ia melihat Cerberus mengendus-endus sesuatu. Ia teringat kata-kata Mamori waktu di bawah menara tadi.

'_**Esnya ditambah gula supaya lebih cepat mencair.'**_

_//Oh..tidak…//_

Panik di pikiran kedua chibi itu, namun rasa senang bagi iblis yang melihat mereka di monitor. Ia berbisik riang sambil mengunyah potongan rumput laut. "Khihhihi…..tantangan pertama, anjing penjaga neraka."

Sementara di hadapan Cerberus, Sena dengan takut menarik lengan baju Monta. "A-ayo pergi, dia mengincar esnya….Eh?"

"GRAAAAAAO!" Cerberus dengan liar mengejar mereka.

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**_

"GYAA!! Ini sih bukan esnya!!" Sena berteriak panik.

" Dia mengincar apapun yang baunya enak!!!" Monta berteriak juga.

_**SRET!!**_

_Runningback_ itu berbalik dan mencoba ide nekat yang tadi tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. _//Tidak tahu apa ini berhasil. Coba saja!!//_ Kemudian ia melempar beberapa es balok tadi, tepat ketika kepala Monta akan diterkam anjing cokelat itu.

Monta menghela lega."Ha-hampir….fuh…Ara? Sena, esmu berkurang." Tunjuknya pada kantung es rekannya.

"Ah iya…"

"Hm….nih." receiver itu merogoh sebagian esnya untuk diberikan. "Aku tak mau berhutang. Ayo kita selesaikan pertandiangan ini dengan adil." Ujarnya sebelum Sena mengangguk dan membuka kantung plastiknya. Tapi, _receiver_ ini memang tak punya kontrol tangan sama sekali, hanya berjarak 30 sentimeter, balok-balok es itu tetap jatuh ke lantai bawah. Bergemeletuk menarik perhatian Cerberus yang sudah selesai melahap es yang dilemparkan Sena.

"Grr…….SLRUP!"

"Oh..ow.."

"GRAAAAAAAOHHH!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!**_

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Hua….Entah bagaimana, kita berhasil melewati Cerberus." Sena berkata lega.

"Ada-ada saja menaruh hewan itu di tengah ujian begini. Orang bisa mati!!" Monta berkata frustasi.

"Yah..setidaknya sekarang kita sudah disini…" Ujarnya ketika membuka gagang pintu. Seketika ada udara sangat panas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"A-apa ini!!??"

Hiruma yang mendengar teriakan panic mereka, terkikik lagi di ruangan monitor."Khihihi…Rintangan kedua, kompor neraka."

Kurita yang duduk mendengarnya terkikik terus dari tadi merasa simpati pada para peserta yang sudah sampai sejauh itu."Er…Hiruma, lebih baik dipermudah saja…" bujuknya tak didengar Hiruma. Karena menurut iblis itu, hal ini lebih menarik.

_**BLUP! BLUP!**_

"Gya!! Esnya meleleh semua!" Sena menatap tegang kantung plastiknya.

"Mukyi! Punyaku juga!!"

"Ah, sial!! Cepat kembali lagi!!!!!"

"Ambil es lagi!!!"

Prosesnya kembali di ulang dari awal…

"Uwoh!! Hati-hati, di depan kita sekarang ada ruangan panas itu!!" Monta mengingatkan ketika mereka sudah kemabali di atas lagi.

"Pasti baik-baik saja!!" Sena berusaha yakin.

"Osh!! Segera sampai tujuan!!"

_**DRAP! DRAP ! DRAP!!!**_

Akhirnya mereka melewati ruanan panas itu dan tingal sedikit lagi sampai. Sena yang penasaran melihat ke bawah menara.

_//Hwa!! Ti-tinggi!!//_ Ia bersandar menjauh dengan gemetar. **(1)**

Lain dengan Monta yang berjingkrakan riang di depan belokan dekat pintu,"YEY! Aku pemenangnya!" Sena berbalik melihatnya dan buru-buru menyusul.

_**BRUAK!!**_

Dengan gaya ekstrim, Monta mendobrak masuk dan berguling sebelum berpose."Nomor satu!!"

"Esnya yang terakhir baru meleleh tuh." Hiruma menunjuk ke kantung plastik milik Monta.

"Mhua!! " Monta menatap kaget. Runtuhlah imajinasinya jadi pemenang seperti di awal sebelum pertandingan tadi.

"Wah! Sena-kun, terima kasih ya!!" Kurita mengambil riang kantung plastik milik Sena yang masih banyak berisi balok es. Ia bersenandung membuat es serut.

_//Keke…apa yang kuberikan memang seharusnya jadi terbaik…//_ Hiruma memandang bangga ketika Eyeshield jadi yang pertama datang dengan banyak balok es utuh.

"Hwa….Mukyi!!!!" Monta yang tak lama-lama bersedih langsung turun lagi dan kembali dengan memanggul kantung besar berisi es yang banyak utuhnya.

"Ce-cepatnya…." Komentar Sena setengah ingin tertawa. Ada-ada saja…

**-x-x-x-**

Jauh di bawah menara atas, ketiga Haha Kyoudai ini bersantai duduk-duduk di bangku istirahat. Mereka melihat para peserta yang hilir mudik berulang kali mengambil es.

"Ou..ou…berjuanglah ya."

"Yosh, kita coba sekali lagi, sehabis ini lalu pulang." Jumonji mengambil kantung plastic dan mengisisnya sedikit. Dua yang lainnya mengikuti dengan malas, toh mereka sengaja kalah. Jadi main-main dulu tak apa kan?

_**DUKH!**_

_**GRAK! GRAK!**_

"Fugo!" rupanya itu Komusubi yang kembali lagi untuk mengambil es. Pemuda gemuk itu memasukkan banyak-banyak ke dalam kantung plastiknya yang baru.

"Apa-apaan sih kau?!" Kuroki yang tersenggol mengumpat sebal.

Komusubi yang sudah selesai mengeruk es dan memanggulnya rupanya mendengar hal tadi. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kantung plastic milik ketiganya. "Nh?...."

"Ha?"

"….Fuh." senyumnya mengejek sebelum pergi ke atas.

"Grr…."

"Si brengsek itu…"

"Dia pikir cuma dia yang bisa ya?!"

Belum lama Komusubi berlari menaiki tangga, sekelibat orang melewatinya.

"HA!"

"Haa!"

"HAAA!!"

"Kau lihat kan pendek?!"

"Kami duluan!"

Bocah itu menatap tak percaya. Namun di pikirannya terbayang guru Kurita memujinya karena berhasil. "Fugo! Shi-Shisou! (Guru)"  
_**GRATAK! DRAP! DRAP!**_

Ah…pertandingan lain baru saja dimulai….

**-x-x-x-**

"…Hm?" Hiruma yang sedari tadi diam menatap layar menemukan hal menarik. Di salah satu bagian tower, si botak kelas dua itu rupanya disergap dan esnya dicuri oleh dua anak kelas satu lainnya, salahh satunya si hidung kurcaci. Mata hijau menatap dingn sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ck..dasar rendahan…"Oi, Gendut. Aku ada kerjaan dulu sebentar."

"Oh, oke." Kurita menjawab dari mulutnya yang penuh es.

Tak menunggu lama, _quarterback_ itu langsung menuju lift luar. Tapi ia tidak masuk ke dalamnya, melainkan naik di atasnya. Sena memandang heran hal itu.

"Ng, Kurita-san…Hiruma-san sebenarnya mau apa?"

"Hm?....Oh, itu…."

Apa yang dilakukan Hiruma?

Ia turun terus dengan lift hingga mencapai salah satu anak tangga dimana Miyake dan temannya yang mencuri es tadi berada. Keduanya keheranan melihat ada lift yang turun.

"Are?"

"Liftnya bergerak."

Mereka baru mematung takut ketika lift berhenti dan menunjukkan siapa yang ada di atasnya."Ya-Ha! Rintangan ketiga, penjaga neraka…"

_**DRATATTATAT!**_

"HIE!!" Kedua anak tadi melindungi diri takut-takut dari hujan peluru. Namun, rupanya tembakan tadi hanya mengincar kantung-kantung es mereka. Miyake mengambil sisa bubuk yang terjatuh dari isi peluru. "Apa ini?"

"Kekekke….Dehidran. Kalau kena air bahaya loh…**(2) **" Hiruma menginformasikan ketika lift bergerak turun.

_**BSSSSSSST!! TAR!!**_

"Gya!! Panaaaaaas!!!"

Setelah hukuman tadi, kedua orang itu kembali dengan jujur mengambil es di dasar menara. Namun, karena gagal berulang kali, akhirnya keduanya sambil mengumpat-umpat langsung pulang meninggalkan lokasi.

Pun demikian dengan para calon yang lain yang mulaii bertumbangan. Lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingan antara Komusubi dan Haha San Kyoudai?

Walaupun pendek kecil, rupanya anak itu bisa menyusul ketiga trio tadi. Yah, sedikit sih, tapi tetap menyusul. Dan tak kalah hebohnya dengan Monta, Komusubi mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruangan hingga pintunya jebol.

"Uwa!! Komusubi-kun lulus!!"

"Keke….Gendut junior lulus!" Hiruma melihatnya dengan senang, sebelum telinganya menangkap ada suara napas terengah dari pintu luar ruangan. Ia menyeringai dan anggota lainnya menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang tiba berikutnya.

"Haha San Kyoudai juga lulus."

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!!..Tunggu, kenapa kita jadi lulus ??" ujar ketiganya kompak setengah sebal setengahnya lagi capek.

Lama tak terasa, tak ada lagi yang masuk sejak ketiga pemuda berandalan tadi dan Komusubi. Pun, mereka menunggu melepas lelah sembari makan es serut. (Karena sirupnya macam-macam dan ada camilan kue beras, jadi cukup betah.)

Sena dan Monta yang tampaknya lebih mirip saudara ketimbang teman, bermain-main melihat teropong maupun lomba makan es dengan yang lainnya. Sena menyerah ketika kepalanya terasa pusing karena terlalu banyak makan makanan dingin.

_**TING!**_

_**ZRAAAAAAK!**_

"Ah! Mamori-neechan!!" Sena menyadari siapa yang baru keluar dari lift. Mamori tersenyum ketika disapa adik kesayangannya.

"Ah, Hiruma-kun. Tampaknya sudah tak ada lagi peserta yang kemari. Semuanya tadi pulang." Gadis itu melaporkan keadaan di dasar menara.

"Cih…padahal kalau berusaha, mereka pasti bisa." Hiruma mengumpat sebal. Dasar manusia manja…

_**KLEK!**_

Pintu ruangan terbuka lagi. Semua yang bersada di sana memandang cemas. Siapa yang datang?

_**BRUK!!**_

"Wuah!! Yukimitsu-kun!!" Kurita yang mengenali sosok pingsan itu buru-buru memmbawa es untuk kompres. Mamori dengan sigap menyediakan kainnya.

"Ha…apa ini? Esnya sudah mencair semua…" Pemuda pirang jangkung di belakang mereka memeriksa isi kantung plastik dengan menuangkannya ke dalam baskom besar, sementara yang lainnya berkerumun khawatir di sekitar hiruma. (kecuali ketiga berandalan yang sedang menikmati es, sambil membaca manga maupun lihat-lihat pemandangan.)

"Yah..Yukimitsu-san…Kau tak apa?" Sena berusaha menyadarkan dengan khawatir.

"Senpai…gawat, dia dehidrasi…" Monta ikut mencemaskan bersama yang lainnya.

Hiruma menatap dingin pemandangan itu, sekelibat ia melihat pemuda kurus botak yang masih berbaring kelelahan. "….."

_**PLUK!**_

_//'Pluk'?//_ Sena mencuri pandang ketika mendengar suara kecil sesuatu yang tercebur.

"Oho…Lihat. Esnya masih sisa satu. Si Botak lulus." Hiruma memberi pengumuman yang disambut sorak sorai anggota lainnya.

"Wah!! Yukimitsu-kun, kau lulus!! Selamat!!"

"Yey! Anggota baru!!"

"Ou, selamat bergabung, Yuki-san!"

Yukimitsu yang masih kelelahan tersenyum lemah mendengar kelulusannya. Usahanya tak sia-sia….

**(((1x21)))**

Es yang masih banyak tersisa dibuat lagi sebagai minuman. Giliran Mamori yang mencicipi, dan Kurita rupanya masih menyimpan banyak cadangan makanan di tas olahraga yang dibawanya. Makan besar sekali lagi dimulai.

Namun, ada satu orang yang tak larut dalam keramaian. Hiruma serius mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Sena sedari tadi melihatnya jadi terpikir sesuatu, _//Apa Hiruma-san sudah coba makan esnya?//_

"Ah…Kurita-san. Apa ada sirup Vanilla Mint dan Blueberry? **(3)**" tanyanya

"Oh, ini." Jawabnya tanpa berhenti makan dan mengobrol lagi dengan Mamori tenatang kue. Monta mulai bermain kartu dengan taruhan pisang dan kue beras dengan Komusubi.

"Trims.." ujarnya sebelum membuat semangkuk es lagi. Ia bangkit dan membawa beberapa camilan mendekati kapten tim mereka.

"Hm?" Hiruma tampaknya tahu siapa yang mendekatinya dan bergumam tanya.

"Mau es?"

"Aku tak begitu suka manis…"

"Ini vanilla mint. Coba ya?"

"….Hn.." Itu mungkin artinya iya.

Sena menaruh mangkuk di samping meja tempat Hiruma mengetik. Ia sendiri mengambil buku dasar pedoman _football_ dan ikut membaca di kursi sebelahnya. Namun lewat sepuluh menit, esnya sama sekali tak disentuh.

"Hiruma-san…nanti esnya mencair."

"Hm…" Ia menjawab pendek.

"…." Sena menghela panjang sebelum bangkit mengambil gelas es tadi dan menyendok sedang es serut di mangkuk. "Hiruma-san, buka mulutmu…" Bujuknya menyuapi.

"_Hap_…" Tak disangka, iblis itu menurut saja. "Ah…wangi vanilinya terasa." Komentarnya tak sadar sebelum melanjutkan mengetik.

_//He…Hiruma-san kalau konsentrasi seperti ini ya?// _Pikir Sena agak kaget. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika Hiruma membuka mulutnya kecil."Oh…ini." Ia menyuapi lagi.

"_Hap…"_

"…." _//Dia bisa tenang juga, ya?//_

"A…"

"...."

"_Hap_…Tumben kau begini. Ada apa? Mulai suka padaku ya?" Ia menyeringai tipis sambil terus mengetik dan memakan suapan es.

Sena tersipu lembut."Bu-bukan…" _//Karena tadi kulihat kau menghukum orang-orang yang curang dan meluluskan Yuki-san dengan memasukkan satu balok es secara sengaja... // _ Tapi ia tak mungkin berkata begitu, karena Hiruma pasti akan marah. Yah..dia tak mau mengakui saja. Tapi dari kejadian itu, pandangan Sena berubah. Sebenarnya pemuda itu baik, hanya cara menunjukkannya yang berbeda, dan seringkali tersembunyi. Hm…ternyata dia masih belum begitu mengenalnya.

"Lagi?" Sena menawari suapan.

"_Hap_…Sudah. Dingin…lama-lama jadi manis."Ia menyepat sebal.

Pemuda mungil tadi mengangguk dan melihat isi mangkuk es_, _"Sisanya masih banyak…"

"Kau makan saja."

"Aku sudah habis tiga mangkuk."

"…kasih si Gendut…"

Syumu Deimon itu mengangguk dan bangkit mendekati Kurita."Kurita-san, yang ini tak habis, apa kau masih mau?"

"MAU!!"

"FUGO!!!"

Keuntungan daripada adanya dua jagi makan di anggota tim adalah, takkan ada makanan yang bersisa, sebanyak apapun itu.

"Sena, sudah larut. Pulang yuk." Monta yang bermalas-malasan melihat langit yang menghitam dari jendela observasi.

"Ah, aku lupa harus merapikan bekas es tadi! Sena, kau duluan saja ya?" Mamori buru-buru bangkit menuju lift, tak lupa mengacak sayang rambut Sena ketika melewati pemuda bermata hazelnut itu. "Hati-hati di jalan ya! "

"Iya…"

"Wuoh!! Sena, aku bantu Mamori-san dulu. Kau mau tunggu atau duluan juga boleh." Monyet itu buru-buru mengejar kesempatan. Biar hanya bantu bersih-bersih, yang penting bisa bersama gadis itu, begitu pikirnya.

"Eh? Monta! Terus yang jaga disini…" Sena memandang lelah Kurita dan Komusubi yang terkapar kenyang. Yukimitsu yang masih tertidur, untungnya Haha San Kyoudai sudah pulang lebih dulu tadi.

_**KLAP!**_

Suara sesuatu mengatup dari sisi lain ruangan, sebelum ada yang memanggilnya."Kuso chibi."

Oh ya, dia lupa ada Hiruma.

"Ya?"

"Bereskan barang-barangmu. Kuantar pulang." Ujarnya singkat merapikan peralatannya sendiri.

"IEH??! Ti-tidak usah..aku bisa sendiri kok." Sena menggeleng panik.

Bola mata tosca hanya memandangnyna sekilas dengan dingin untuk membuat pikirannya berubah dan mengangguk. "Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Ada kuso-mane yang mengurus mereka. Kau biar aku yang mengurus."

_//Aku lebih suka diurus Mamori-neechan!!// _Pikirnya ingin menangis namun menyetujui saja maunya apa. "Oh…oke.."

"Ayo cepat, aku capek." Pemuda pirang itu berkata pelan.

_//Ha…khusus hari ini saja aku mengalah…// _"Iya." Jawabnya patuh.

**-x-x-x-**

Lelah akan hari yang panjang, dalam perjalanan pulang, keduanya hanya terdiam. Sena yang tegang juga heran karena Hiruma begitu tenang. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang, namun apa yang dilihatnya sama. Pemuda itu menatap lurus jalan, kelopak mata sendu menutup sebagian pandangan mata tajamnya. Wajahnya rileks, tapi tetap siaga. Poni pirangnya menyapu lembut terkena angin malam, semburat tipis lampu-lampu jalan membuat bayang abu lembut di kulit pucat miliknya. Dan dia tak bicara apapun.

"Hiruma-san?"

"Hn?"

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ya."

"Oh." _//Dia benar-benar lelah ya?//_

"…Kuso chibi, kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya pendek menunjuk pagar rumah di sampingnya.

Sena tersadar dan buru-buru masuk."Ah, i-iya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku." Ujarnya terbata dibalik pagar.

Hiruma menguap ngantuk menepis ucapan tadi."….Ya, ya…" Ujarnya sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, "Oke, besok jangan lupa latihan. Terlambat, kubunuh kau." Ancamnya ketika akan pergi. Sena bergidik mengangguk.

Ia teringat sesuatu dan berteriak memanggilnya."Ah, Hiruma-san!"

"Apa lagi !?"

Pemuda mungil itu menaruh tasnya di sisi pagar sebelum keluar mendekati Hiruma."Umh…er.." _//Oke, ini hanya hal kecil…ayolah…siapa tahu ia termotivasi...//_

Iblis itu merasakan urat-uratnya akan pecah karena kesal mendengar kegugupan itu."Kuso Chibi…" geramnya kesal. Ia tak siap dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena Sena menarik lengan bajunya hingga ia membungkuk.

_**CUP! **_

Mata Hiruma membesar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Memang hanya sekejap, tapi itu pertama kalinya Sena yang lebih dulu memberinya kecupan.

Takut Hiruma berpikir untuk lebih jauh lagi, Sena segera mundur jauh mengambil jarak. Benar saja, karena ia berhasil menghindari lengan ramping yang berusaha menggapainya. "Hari ini….Um, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku salah menilamu selama ini. " Ia meminta maaf.

Iblis itu keheranan,"Untuk apa?"

Sena hanya tersenyum, "Apa saja deh…" Ia membungkuk hormat. "Oyasuminasai!" Salamnya sebelum berbalik cepat, masuk ke dalam rumah.

**-x-x-x-**

_**TAP! TAP!**_

_**BLAM!**_

Sena bersandar pada di balik pintu berusaha tenang. Baru kali ini rasanya jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti seusai lari maraton. Ia menunduk malu, dagunya mengapit erat di atas sambung belikat. _//Agh!! Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?! Bodoh! Bodoh!!!//_ Umpatnya dalam hati. _//Aduh…tenanglah…// _Ia berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Siapa di situ?" suara seorang wanita memanggil dari dalam ruangan, sebelum sosoknya muncul di persimpangan ruang tengah dan serambi depan. "Ah! Sena! Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

"I-iya, Tadaima…" ucapnya sopan sebelum beranjak dari pintu dan duduk untuk melepas sepatunya.

"Bagaimana harimu tadi? Ujian masuknya banyak yang lulus?"

"Uhm…yah, lumayan." Ia berbohong. Nyatanya kebanyakan cepat menyerah.

"Ahaha…Kurasa senior-seniormu pasti senang ya? Ara…aku jadi ingat. Bagaimana kabar Hiruma-kun?" tanya mamanya riang.

Sena merasa pipinya hangat dan menunduk lagi. "Di-dia sehat-sehat saja…"

"Oh, baguslah! Hiruma-kun sungguh anak yang baik. Lain kali ajak dia kemari lagi ya?"

Mendengarnya, Sena tersenyum kecil."….Iya, dia baik…" Ia lalu bangkit setelah selesai melepas sepatu, dan memberi senyum lebar pada mamanya, "Pasti, kuajak main lagi kemari." _//Asalkan saat itu kalian berdua ada di rumah dan keselamatanku terjamin.//_ tambahnya teringat.

**-x-x-x-**

Sementara di bawah langit hitam di bagian kota lainnya, pemuda jangkung ramping yang kini berpakaian santai, menatap kelap-kelip lampu kota dari atas atap apartemennya. Angin malam seolah memang tercipta untuknya, memberikan sapuan lembut pada rambut pirang yang membingkai wajah oval miliknya. Redup warna-warni kota menyinari tipis kulit pucat yang berpadu sempurna dengan lekuk tegas garis tulang dan mata hijaunya.

Pemuda itu tenang menatap kota, merasakan semilir angin yang membuatnya mengantuk, bersandar pada pagar besi yang membatasi atap gedung, ia mengadap melihat langit malam tak berbintang. Bulan sabit adalah satu-satunya perhiasan alam di gelapnya langit. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana yang jauh dari keramaian, berusaha bersatu dengan gelap malam dalam tenang.

Jemarinya yang panjang perlahan terangkat, menyentuh pipi kirinya yang tadi dikecup malu. Aneh, sudah beberapa jam sejak saat itu, tapi rasanya hangat? Entah, geli? Apapun itu, masih terasa ada disana. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingatnya,

_//Kali ini…aku takkan gagal…//_

_**Tte nanka omoikomi docchi na no?**_

_**Wa a a ow!**_

_**Demo moshikashite kono hito?**_

_**He's just mysterious…**_

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1)** Sena takut ketinggian, coba cari di ES vol.27 untuk info lengkapnya.

**(2)** Dehidran digunakan supaya kelembapan berkurang. Fungsinya kurang lebih untuk mengawetkan dengan mengurangi kadar air di udara. Karena air bisa menyebabkan tekanan sel bertambah dan menjalankan metabolisme. Namun, hasil yang ada dari metabolisme itu tak tersalurkan, maka makanan jadi membusuk. Nah, kalau berasksi dengan air, zat kimianya yang memecah molekul, menghasilkan panas..Klo ga salah sih..XD

**(3)** Di gerai supermarket ada kok….Dan yang vanilla itu enak!

**(4)** Candy Pop oleh Heartsdales, sekali-kali musik hiphop gapapa ya…XD

STRESSSSSSSSS!! Tugas tambahan numpuk..tapi demi kuliah biar cepet beres!! Berusaha trus!! Blajar..blajar..  
Okei! Review, komennya ditunggu yagh!!

**HR**


	12. Langkah Besar

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…chapter ntar2…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balasan Review!**

**Raikou: **Ehehe…iya, benar. Saya 'menerjemahkan' isi anime ama manga, agak gila sih..tapi ga full kok…Geser dikit? Okeh… XD

**NakamaLuna: **Gapapa…sama sekali ga telat kok..cepat malah…Trims ya!!, Yupz, ini pas penentuan tim. Nah, kan klo anggota 'pesaing' dah masuk, pion karakter gampang dimainkan. Iya, kasian dia…tapi itulah usaha. Eheheh..Si Hiruma disini terlampau baik, sampe2 ada orang yang bikin itu fic khusus pairing HiruYuki. (yang menurutku gajhe nan aneh!!)…. Ehehe, Sena ama dy emang cucok jadi pairing. Klo orang cape n laper, tapi lagi konsen banget, biasanya nurut aja, asal enak. Kekeke…kenapa pipi? Sabar, ingat kata Musashi. Kalau fondasinya ga kuat, ntar cepet roboh...Iya dong, masa nemu tunangan baek bibit bebet bobot dilepas ma amat kan? XD

**Aya is Ai Ren:** (Ganti lagi!?) Iya, akhirnya!! Saya seneng nih… Iya ya..beneran fluffy, ternyata susah bikin asem2.(Tapi klo gambar kok bisa ya? Ada yang salah ama otak sy…Kekeke…) . Iya ini, karena ceroboh banget. Tampak bego ngebalut2 terus..Sip! dah sembuh kok!...Itu 19 halaman, jenis font TMR ukuran 12. Ga panjang kok, masih ada yang lebih gila dari saya. Dia nulis HiruSena juga, sechapternya dy minimal 20 dalam TMR ukuran 10!! O_o

**B'Mania: **Wow! Kamu suka Monta? Sama dong…XD Iya, nih pengen lembut2 pink dikit. Sekalian balas dendam itu juga...Waduh, bahaya itu. Jangan sampe manggil hansip ajalah..Hehehe..Joe2? dicoba deh..Ajig itu semacam Ajib? Hehehe…Aduh2, pendukung nomor 2 ama 3 nih, 1nya kemana? Oke, ini ada lagi kok..

**Ruicchi Arisawa: **Tampak riang…Oke2..update deh…

Ini chapter penghubung sebelum lawan Aliens dan Death March, sebisa mungkin saya ringkas segala kejadian, jadi jangan terlalu berharap ada banyak service ya…

_Selamat membaca!_

**X**

**Langkah Besar**

_**DOR! DOR!**_

"Wild! Wild! Gunmans!" Teriak kompak para cheerleader untuk menyemangati pemain terdengar diiringi letupan pistol magnum yang ditembakkan pelatih dari tim itu.

Sena terpaku melihatnya. "No-norak sekali…" Ada juga yang begini ya…

"Hobi pelatih mereka aneh ya?" Monta yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk menyetujui hal itu. Di bangku atas belakang Sena, suara tombol-tombol lembut yang tertekan terdengar terus menerus. Hiruma sedang membuka data lengkap para pemain di tim yang mereka lihat pertandingannya hari ini. Wild Gunmans vs Oujo White Knights.

"Tetsuma Jo, lari 40Yard 5 detik, bench press 115kg." Ia menginformasikan sembari menunjuk ke _receiver_ yang sedang berlari melakukan pemanasan di lapangan.

"Woah…" Anggota lainnya berdecak kagum.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, Tetsuma patuh pada rute. Dia takkan keluar jalur lebih dari 10 cm biarpun ada gangguan." Tambahnya lagi dengan bosan.

"Oo…" Yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk paham.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari layar laptopnya, Hiruma mengambil sesuatu dari tas olahraganya. Selembar kertas dengan banyak pola garis di atasnya."Kalian hafalkan ini juga." ujarnya

"Karena akan lebih mudah untuk passing jika jalur lari ditentukan." Kurita menjelaskan alasannya. "Nanti kalian akan lihat di pertandingan ini."

"….HIIIE!!" Anggota kelas satu lainnya tampak tak memperhatikan alasan itu. Mereka serempak berpikir. _//Banyak! Rumit! Bingung!!!// _Sedetik setelah disodorkan kertas itu pada mereka.

"Ta-tak perlu semuanya kok! Lancarkan 2-3 saja." Lineman besar Deimon tadi berusaha menenangkan mereka yang panik dan pusing kebih dulu melihat pola-pola rumit tadi.

"Hm, tapi kalau Eyeshield pasti hafal semua ya?" Yukimitsu yang satu-satunya anggota baru dari kelas dua, memandang serius isi kertas tadi.

"Yah, namanya juga dari Notre Dame..Kekekeke.." Hiruma berbohong lancar.

"Sudah kuduga, aku akan berusaha juga." Pemuda kurus itu memutar pensil di tangannya dan mulai menghapal. Andai ia melihat bangku di sisi lain, ia akan mendapati Sena yang tertunduk pasrah mendengar namanya dipakai lagi sebagai alasan palsu.

_**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!**_

Suara peluit tanda pertandingan di mulai, wasit sudah siap di tengah lapangan. Setelah pelemparan koin sebelumnya, rupanya Wild Gunmans yang mendapatkan giliran pertama.

"BABAK Pertama! SET!" QB Wild Gunmans berteriak lantang pada anggotanya yang sudah siap di posisi.

"Formasi apa itu?" Sena bertanya tak sadar. Recievernya di belakang semua.

"Itu shotgun.." jawab Hiruma santai.

"He?" Dua chibi yang duduk bersebelahan itu mengadah bingung meminta penjelasan. Kurita yang menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Seperti peluru yng ditembakkan, semua receiver bergerak trus menerus bersamaan. Jadi akan sulit diketahui bolanya akan diserahkan pada siapa pada saat awal." Jelasnya.

"Taktik sempurna yang menitikberatkan pada passing." Kapten mereka berkomentar tenang. Ia tahu dengan jelas permainan kata-kata itu akan memakan korban.

"Taktik yang hebat!!" Monta memandang lapangan dengan berbinar-binar. Mendengar kata passing, berarti ada catching, itu berarti posisinya akan lebih berbinar di lapangan, dan menjadikannya pahlawan. Kurang lebih begitu pikirannya..

"Ahaha…" Sena hanya bisa tertawa hampa.

Sementara di bangku lain bagian lineman, ketiga berandalan yang baru masuk itu juga memandang kaget.

"Gila, itu posisi yang sama dengan kita." Komentar Kuroki ketika Otawara membanting line Wild Gunmans.

"Berat juga." Togano menambahi komentar tadi.

**-x-x-x-**

_**Oujo White Knights – Wild Gunmans , 21-20**_

Pertandingan hari itu dimenangkan satu poin oleh Oujo, namun banyak yang mengomentari bahwa hal itu karena receiver Gunmans terkena diare. (Disebabkan karena amat patuh pada perintah, sebelum tanding, pelatih mereka tak senagja menyuruhnya terus minum air. Dan yang ditangkap oleh Tetsuma, terus menerus itu berarti terus tanpa henti….Akhirnya perutnya kembung, penuh oleh air.)

Tampaknya pelatih tim Oujo pun setuju dnegan hal itu, karena di akhir pertandingan, siapapun yang masih berada disana ketika rapat akhir, dapat mendengar bentakan marah sang pelatih.

Sore menjelang ketika tim Deimon bersiap untuk pulang ke sekolah, mereka akan mengadakan rapat pendek membahas pertandingan hari itu. Sementara anggota yang lainnya sudah bersiap dibonceng motor, (Hiruma menelepon Rui dan 'memesan' beberapa kendaraan untuk mengantar mereka melihat pertandingan.) Sena menatap lamun jalan setapak yang kosong.

"Oi, Sena, kau mau pulang tidak?" Monta berteriak menyadarkan sahabatnya.

"Ung..bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya terpikir, bagaimana kalau pulang dengan berlari, sekaligus latihan rute?" Usulnya takut-takut.

"Ho…tumben kau semangat." Hiruma bergumam tertarik mendengarnya.

"Wah! Boleh juga!" Monta yang menyetujui hal itu, langsung melompat dari atas motor.

Pada akhirnya, karena satu usulan itu, tim Deimon pulang dengan berlari menuju sekolah mereka. Diiringi rentetan peluru dari Hiruma yang meneriakkan pola rute di belakang mereka.

**(((1x21)))**

_**GRAK! GRAK!**_

Esok pagi yang ….tidak tenang. Karena alat-alat berat super besar berada di dekat ruangan klub mereka. Sena yang datang tak terlambat pagi itu, mendekati kawan-kawannya sedang mengobrol."He? Mau buat apalagi?"

"Locker Room." Hiruma yang menjawabnya dari belakang. Ia membuka cetak biru rencana perombakan.

"OOOOOOH!" Yang lainnya bergumam senang.

"Sejak anggotanya bertambah, ruangan jadi makin sempit." Kurita memberi alasannya.

"Menang 1 pertandingan, tambah 1. Itu janji kepsek. Ini hadiah menang melawan Zokugaku." Ujar kapten mereka ringan.

"Memanganya mau diperluas sampai mana?" Reciever mereka terbelalak mendengar itu. Sena tertawa pendek.

"Sepertinya...itu pertanyaan yang takkan ada jawabannya…" Pandangannya berpindah pada area yang sedang dibangun. Dengan jelas ia menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hiruma."Ah! Itu…" _//Musashi-san!!//_

"Hm? Apa Sena?"

"Uh…um..bukan apa-apa…" Pemuda mungil tadi mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik. Ia teringat, _//Kurita-san bilang, harus dirahasiakan dulu…//_

"Dalam seminggu harus selesai ya?" ujar QB Deimon menentukan jatuh tempo.

"Gila kau. Mana mungkin, pondasi saja belum." Musashi mengepulkan asap rokoknya menjawab hal itu. Hiruma berkerut kesal mendengarnya.

Ia berbalik dan menunjuk anggota tim yang berada di belakangnya."Oke, kalau begitu, kalian juga sekalian ikut kerja." Ia menyeringai lebar.

"EHHH?!"

"Lumayan, sekalian latihan dasar fisik."

Dan tak ada satupun yang menolak permintaan iblis itu…

**-x-x-x-**

Latihan power , speed, daya tahan tubuh, dan mental. (membawa batu, karung semen, mengaduk semen, dan ditegur supaya tak merokok, khusus untuk Haha Kyoudai.) Rupanya lebih berat dibandingkan apa yang dibayangkan sebelumnya, ada kalanya mereka mengeluh dengan hal itu. Kenapa untuk membuat fondasi saja begitu detailnya?

"_**Kalau dasarnya jelek, cepat roboh." **_

Itu yang dikatakan Musashi, (atau bagi yang tidak tahu, Om Mandor.). Sena dan Monta yang mendengarnya langsung, tahu persis bahwa itu juga teguran halus agar mereka sadar diri akan ketahanan tubuh mereka di lapangan. Tak banyak bicara lagi, keduanya melanjutkan penuh semangat.

_**3 minggu kemudian….**_

_**DOR!DOR!TAR!**_

Suara letupan peluru dan petasan yang menerbangkan confetti warna-warni di udara menjadi tanda pembuka untuk rampungnya bangunan klub yang baru. Langit hari itu cerah, sehingga kelap-kelip kertas membuat ilusi kilau di sekitar bangunan.

"YA-HA!" Hiruma dengan semangat melepaskan lagi beberapa tembakan ke udara.

"WOAH!! Jadi juga!!" Anggota lainnya bersorak riang melihat hasil kerja keras mereka. Kemarin, Hiruma mengirimkan pesan pada semua anggota untuk datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Rupanya hal ini yang ingin ia perlihatkan.

Kali ini ruangan loker dipisah dengan ruang 'kasino'. Loker baju dari campuran baja dan alumunium berderet rapi di kedua sisi ruangan. Beberapa _bench_ kayu diletakkan ditengah ruang, diantara loker tadi. Di seberang ruangan terdapat papan tulis untuk membahas strategi. Ruang besar itu adalah hasil kerja keras mereka.

Sena memandang tak percaya, rupanya ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Dengan teman-temannya berusaha keras membuat sesuatu yang menjadi tempat mereka melepas lelah dalam usaha mencapai kemenangan. Ia sedikit terharu, ada perasaan lega luar biasa melihat hasil kerja keras mereka.

Tak perlu aba-aba, para anggota Devil Bats buru-buru masuk ke ruangan. Ingin lebih jauh lagi melihat hasilnya. Pemuda mungil itu juga ikut mengamati.

"Keren..semua punya loker sendiri…" Ia melihat papan-papan nama di atas loker. Matanya menyipit cemas ketika melihat loker siapa di sampingnya. _//Kenapa Hiruma-san?! Siapa sih yang mengatur pembagian loker begini? Aduh…//_ Ia mencuri pandang dengan cemas pada Hiruma dari balik bahunya. Sial baginya, iblis itu menangkap pandangannya dan menyeringai seduktif. Sena buru-buru berbalik, ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah.

Sementara itu, HAHA Kyoudai menatap loker mereka dengan sinis."Tempat kita bertiga dijadikan satu…."

Di samping Sena, rupanya ada yang lebih mengamuk lagi. "Grrrhhh….Hei, apa-apaan ini. Aku tak terima. Seenaknya sembarangan mengganti nama orang!!! Dengar ya semuanya, namaku RAIMONTAROU!! Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menggelikan 'MONTA' itu!!" Monta mendengus marah sembari melompat-lompat kesal.

Hiruma yang duduk di _bench_ menjawab santai, "Itu diambil dari Joe Montana. Superstar NFL terhebat yang mendekati dewa, ia banyak menciptakan teknik-teknik tingkat tinggi. Orang menyebut tekniknya… Montana Magic…" ujarnya dengan nada dibuat-buat seperti menceritakan kisah pahlawan super pada anak kecil.

'Anak kecil' itu juga bisa berarti _receiver_ mereka yang amat polos….atau lebih tepatnya bodoh. _//Monta Magic!!// _Di kepala Monta, sudah terbayang khayalan ajaib dimana berisi ia yang sedang dielu-elukan oleh penonton. "…………Panggil aku Monta!" Katanya semangat menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya dan berpose bak model.

"Wah, akhirnya jadi luas, kalau bgini, mudah menata barang." Mamori yang baru kembali setelah mengambil baju seragam yang selesai dikeringkan, berkomentar riang.

"Ah, Monthly Amefuto. Aku belum baca edisi bulan ini." Kurita mengambil majalah yang terjatuh dari tumpukan pakaian dan peralatan yang dibawa Mamori. "Wah….lihat! Ada kunjungan tim luar. Kita bisa lawan SMU Amerika." Ujarnya kagum.

"FUGO!!" Komusubi tampaknya bersemangat mendukung pertandingan.

"Tapi ini 'kan dua minggu lagi, lagipula masih di tengah-tengah turnamen Kantou kan?" Mamori yang ikut membaca artikel bertanya bingung.

"Apa ada tim yang bisa ikut?" Monta kelihatannya tertarik.

"Yang tak ikut turnamen bisa." Jelas _lineman_ besar itu.

"Haha…turnamen Kantou saja tak lolos, masa mau melawan AS." Sena tertawa hampa.

"Mana ada orang nekat begitu." _Reciever_ di sampingnya mengiyakan.

"Hah? Memangnya aku belum bilang kalau kita sudah mendaftar dua hari yang lalu?" Quarterback mereka bertanya malas mengomentari percakapan mereka.

"IEEEH?!!"

"Itu terlalu nekat!!" Sena berdecak panik.

_**PRIIP!! PRIIIP!!**_

Dering panggil ponsel mengalihkan perhatian mereka yang terkejut tadi, rupanya milik Hiruma. Pemuda pirang itu membuka lipatan ponsel dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Apa yang tertera pada layar LCD disana tampaknya membuatnya kesal, karena berikutnya ia melemparkannya pada Kurita.

"I-ini dari Monthly Amefuto." Ujarnya membaca siapa pengirimnya.

"Eh? Apa katanya?" Mamori yang disebelahnya bertanya penasaran.

"Um, '_Terima kasih atas partisipasinya kali ini. Dari hasil seleksi acak yang dilakukan, maka yang terpilih adalah Taiyou Sphinx sebagai perwakilan.'_ '"

"Ah, sayang sekali ya? Kita tak bisa ikut." Ujar gadis itu simpati mendengar kabar tadi.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa lega karena kita tak terpilih." Monta menghela dan Sena mengangguk setuju. Tapi, Hiruma rupanya tak percaya begitu saja.

"Hmph…itu terlalu cepat untuk proses seleksi acak. Oi, gendut, besok kita pergi memberi sedikit kunjungan ke kantor redaksi majalah ini." Ujarnya tegas.

"Eeh!?"

"Akan kuberi sedikit pelajaran 'keadilan' pada mereka." Tawa Hiruma tak terdengar sebagai kabar baik bagi anggota lainnnya.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hiruma-san…kau benar-benar ingin kita ikut pertandingan itu?" Sena masih tak percaya pemuda di sampingnya memutuskan hal tadi. Maksudnya, mereka kalah dalam babak kedua turnamen Kantou yang merupakan pertandingan ofisial. Dan sekarang mencoba menjadi duta tim Jepang? Tidak apa-apakah?

"Hn."

Itu berarti ya, dan keputusan sudah bulat.

"Oh…" Ia hanya bergumam setuju. Hari itu, sepulang sekolah, Hiruma memaksa agar ia pulang bersamanya. Entah tujuannya karena searah atau apalah. Tapi, berjalan seperti itu di senja sore mengingatkan Sena kejadian sebelumnya_. //Huwa…aku nekat sekali waktu itu….Ah, tapi..Hiruma-san sama sekali tak membahas apapun tentang hal tersebut, jadi…kurasa baik-baik saja kan?//_ pikirnya panik bercampur malu.

"Oi, kuso chibi."

"Y-ya?"

"Kau takut seandainya kita menghadapi mereka?"

_//Oh, tim Amerika maksudnya?//_ "Ah i-itu…"

"Dengar, ini juga salah satu latihan untuk mencapai puncak kemenangan. Kebanyakan dari kalian terlampau pesimis lebih dulu, padahal belum pernah dicoba. Padahal ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengukur sejauh mana kesiapan kita untuk turnamen musim gugur. Masa bodoh dengan siapa mereka, aku hanya perlu kalian melakukan yang terbaik."

"…I-iya.." ujarnya menurut. Memang, kalau sudah bertanding di lapangan, ia tak boleh gentar menghadapi lawan apapun. Jadi..lebih baik banyak berlatih mengasah kemampuan diri demi meniti tebing terjal yang disebut kompetisi. Lagipula, kelihatannya Hiruma benar-benar larut untuk membantu mereka di tim, ia yang terlihat paling berambisi untuk menang selain dari Kurita. Jadi rasanya ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan baik tersebut.

"Ho..baguslah." Pemuda jangkung itu bergumam pelan.

"…."

"…."

Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya percakapan pendek yang mengisi waktu pada perjalanan mereka. Sisanya, kedua orang itu berjalan dalam diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sena nyaris bersorak ketika melihat pagar rumahnya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Tak sadar ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga tepat berdiri di pagar depan. Ia berbalik,

"Ah, Hiruma-san., terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ujarnya membungkuk sopan.

"Hn…" Gerutu seniornya mendengar itu.

Merasa bahwa seniornya dalam_ mood_ buruk, Sena buru-buru menegakkan diri dan mulai melangkah masuk."Um, baiklah, aku dulu-"

_**GREP!**_

Lengan panjang menariknya untuk diam di tempat."Hii! A-ada apa?"

Seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah oval kapten timnya,"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Um…kurasa tidak." Sena menjawab bingung. Tas, buku tugas, baju olahraga, dan peralatan makan, semuanya sudah lengkap…

"Ho…benarkah? Rasanya kau lupa….Akan kubantu mengingatnya, waktu terakhir kali kau kuantar pulang, kau memberikan hal yang bagus padaku…." Bisiknya seduktif.

Semburat merah dengan cepat mewarnai pipi mungil Sena. _//Oh, tidak….//_ "Aah…wa-waktu itu aku…"

"Kurasa aku lebih suka ucapan terima kasih yang seperti itu." Hiruma tersenyum tipis. Sena begidik melihatnya, dirasakannya lengan yang memegangnya tadi mencengkramnya agar tak kabur.

_//Huwee…bagaimana ini?!//_ Ia bisa melihat Hiruma yang tampak antusias_. //Le-lebih cepat dilakukan mungkin akan lebih baik…Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melakukannya waktu itu.…//_ pikirnya takut-takut. Ia memantau area sekitarnya, mengecek agar tak ada seorangpun yang melihat. Setelah yakin aman, ia berbalik lagi. "A-anou, bi-bisakah Hiruma-san membungkuk sedi...kit?" ujarnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Hiruma tak berkata apa-apa, seringai tipisnya melebar ketika ia melakukan apa yang diminta pemuda mungil yang kini memandangnya cemas.

Ketika dirasa cukup, Sena dengan gugup berusaha meraih iblis pirang itu, baru mendekat sedikit ke salah satu sisi wajahnya, Hiruma memberi gesture untuk berhenti dengan membuka telapak tangan.

"Bukan disitu…"

"Eh?"

Iblis itu menepuk pelan jari telunjuknya yang panjang di atas bibirnya sendiri. Sekretaris yang berada di hadapannya makin memerah melihat petunjuk tadi.

"A-aku tidak…ukh…ma-mana bisa…" ujarnya terbata. Yang benar saja!!

"Sudah sore loh…apa kau tak ingin beristirahat?" Hiruma membujuknya.

Sena tak bisa kabur karena tangannya dicengkram erat, itu artinya bahwa Hiruma akan menunggu selama apapun, jadi pilihannya hanyalah menurut kalau tak mau hal lain yang lebih ekstrem terlintas di pikiran iblis di hadapannya jika ia terlalu lama memutuskan. Ia menelan ludah, "….Umh….Ka-kalau begitu…um..bisakah..uh, pejamkan matamu?" Pemuda mungil itu tersipu. Warna kemerahan di pipinya bisa jadi permanen jika terus menerus begini…

Lagi-lagi….seniornya menurut dan menutup kelopak matanya, membungkuk rendah menunggu inisiatif dari Sena dengan sabar.

_Runningback _Deimon menelan ludah lagi, memandang wajah Hiruma yang begitu tenang terpejam, seperti waktu ia tertidur dulu di kamarnya. Pipinya memanas, ah sial..kenapa ia terjebak dalam situasi begini sih? _//Ku-kulakukan saja secepat mungkin..//_

Menarik napas pelan, ia menghitung dalam hati dan mendekati kaptennya, meletakkan pelan kedua telapak tangan mungil di kedua sisi pipi pucat dihadapannya.

_**CUP!**_

Sekejap…memang hanya sekejap ia mengecupnya, tapi kesannya berbeda_…//GYAAAAAAAAA!!! A-apa….apa-apaan aku ini?!!//_ Sena malu setengah mati, ia tak sadar kalau Hiruma sudah membuka matanya dan memandang kesal.  
"Tidak terasa." Ujarnya singkat.

"IEH?! Ta-tapi…aku..sudah…"

"Kau sebut itu kecupan? Jangan bercanda…Lakukan sekali lagi…"

Pemuda mungil itu memberontak menolak."Ah..ti-tidak mau..cukup…"

"Kuso Chibi…" Ia menggeram mengencangkan cengkramannya hingga juniornya meringis pelan, sebelum menutup mata seperti tadi.

Dan Sena, setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian…dengan berat hati menurutinya…kali ini dengan perlahan dia mengecup lembut bibir tipis di hadapannya, memberi sedikit tekanan ketika ia cukup merasa nyaman dengan sensasinya. Aneh sekali….bukankah seharusnya ia takut? Jijik? Marah?

_//Tapi rasanya….// _

Sama seperti sebelumnya, tubuhnya terasa ringan. Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang, ada yang belum terpenuhi…Ia tak sadar kapan memejamkan matanya, melingkarkan kedua

lengannya di leher pemuda itu, dan membiarkan Hiruma mendekapnya erat. Ia tak sadar kapan ia memulai membujuk dengan lidahnya, ia tak sadar mengapa ia merasa begitu lapar untuk mencicipi rasanya, memagut, kemudian menyerah membiarkan iblis itu mendominasi dirinya…

Ia baru tersadar…ketika paru-parunya terasa sesak mencari udara.

"Mmmh!!" Gumamnya panik dan menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri. Pemuda pirang yang memeluknya tampaknya sadar dan melonggarkan lengannya untuk memberi sedikit ruang.

"Ah! Haa….nhh…haa…." Sena menarik napas pendek-pendek ketika akhirnya terlepas. Rasanya tubuhnya lemas seperti latihan lari selama tiga jam non-stop pada siang hari. Dengan lelah ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar pemuda yang memeluknya.

"Kh…ini lebih dari yang kuperkirakan…Tahu begini, aku tak keberatan mengantarmu pulang setiap hari." Hiruma berbisik pelan di telinganya, masih terdengar ia berusaha bernapas normal lagi.

"Tidak usah…aku…bisa pulang sendiri…" Jawabnya lemas. Kepalanya rasanya kosong…

"Hm…akan kuantar…" Gumam sang iblis sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher sekretaris Deimon dipelukannya.

Hangat….nyaman…_//Ah...aku ingin disini terus…// _lamunnya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Bola mata cokelat membesar setelah kesadaran penuh seolah menabrak dinding-dinding pikiran pemiliknya."GYAAAAAAA!!! Lepaskan aku!!" Ia memberontak liar dan keluar dari jangkauan Hiruma yang memandangnya sebal.

"Cih…padahal kan tadi kau yang memulai duluan." Umpatnya kesal ketika rasa hangat di sekelilingnya hilang.

"Bukan aku! Kau yang tadi memintanya kan?! Da-dan…" Sena tersipu parah.

"Aa..tapi, aku tak memintamu _mencumbuku_…aku hanya minta kau _menciumku_..itu saja." Iblis itu menyeringai lebar._  
_"Ah…a-aku…bu-bukan…" Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, memang dirinya yang terbawa oleh suasana dan membuat hal itu berkembang ke arah yang lebih jauh. Ia yang membujuknya. _//Ma-masa sih…aku yang….kenapa…kok.... //_ Sena memucat menyadari hal itu.

"Ya, ya...tetaplah membela diri. Tapi kenyataannya, kali ini kau yang berinisiatif lebih dulu…." Hiruma mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas mendengarnya. "Dan aku hanya menuruti apa yang kau mau…" godanya di akhir.

"Ti-tidak…aku bukan….ah…a..ak..aku….TI- TIDAAAAK!!!! GYAHHH!!" Dengan wajah merah padam dan perasaan panik luar biasa, _runningback_ itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**_

_**BLAM!!**_

Hiruma mengejap sedikit ketika mendengar debaman keras dari pintu kayu yang tertutup. _//Keh, dia syok ya?…//_

Pemuda pirang itu mengadah menatap jendela kamar atas milik sang Syumu. Ia mengusap pelan bibirnya dengan ibu jari, masih terasa sensasi cumbuan tadi yang bersisa disana. Ia menyeringai tipis, memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku celana, dan berbalik kembali ke apartemennya.

_//Yang tadi itu boleh juga…//_

**(((1x21)))**

"Memang ada mailnya kok, katanya Deimon yang maju. Kami juga dapet telepon dari wakil AS." Hiruma menunjukkan tulisan di layar ponselnya pada editor majalah Monthly Amefuto.

Hari itu, dia dan Kurita pergi kesana untuk konfirmasi soal pertandingan. Atau lebih tepatnya, menunjukkan data hasil manipulasi sehingga memunculkan kesempatan untuk bertanding. Apapun itu, Kurita memutuskan untuk lebih baik diam daripada membeberkan kebenaran. (karena sedikit banyak ia sangat mengharapkan untuk bertanding…Jadi, agak dilema juga…)

"Hm, mana kulihat…" Editor paruh baya itu membenarkan kacamatannya dan memicingkan untuk melihat tulisan kanji di layar dan membaca apa yang tertera disana. " 'Berdasarkan proses seleksi yang ketat, kami telah memutuskan bahwa Deimon Devil Bats yang berhak bertanding melawan Nasa Aliens. Selamat. Atas nama kepala editorial Monthly Amefuto.' " Mata editor itu membesar dan mengambil ponsel dari tangan Hiruma. Ia dengan tak percaya mengecek alamat pengirim mail tersebut_…//Rupanya benar!!…Tapi aku tak pernah mengirim ini!!//_. Wajah editor itu memucat.

"Nah, bagaimana?" Hiruma menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aa..kepala editor." Reporter Kumabukuro yang berambut afro memanggilnya dari sisi meja editing. Ia menunjuk layar komputer disana, "Sepertinya mamang kita yang mengirimkan pesan itu. A-ada rekaman transmisinya disini…" Maksudnya, ada report dari host mail mereka.

"A-APA? Kenapa bisa begitu?!"

"Kekeke…." Iblis itu kini terkikik licik.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, sejak awal kami telah memutuskan bahwa yang akan bertanding adalah Taiyou Sphinx!" Editor itu berbalik marah bercampur cemas ketika bicara pada murid SMU di hadapannya.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah menentukan sejak awal?" QB Deimon dengan santainya mengulang informasi tadi sebelum mengangkat kakinya dan menyilangkannya dengan santai.

"Ugh…" Editor tadi menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Sial…dia kelepasan bicara.

"Seperti yang kuperkirakan….proses seleksi itu hanya basa-basi belaka." Ia berkata sedikit kesal.

"Hn?" Keempat orang yang berada di ruang editorial akhir itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ada langkah-langkah kaki yang menuju ke ruangan itu.

_**TAP. TEP. TAP. TEP.**_

"Kepala editor." Ujar seorang pemuda jangkung berambut hitam panjang sebahu, kulitnya lebih gelap dibandingkan orang Jepang seharusnya. Ia memakai baju bergaris hitam putih dan celana, bergaris hitam kuning. Serta tambahan-tambahan lainnya yang berbeda dengan dua orang berbadan besar di belakangnya, yang satunya seperti tentara militer berkepala plontos, dan yang lainnya berbibir tebal dengan model rambut seperti kappa.

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat siapa yang baru datang. Pikiran pertamanya adalah, 'Wah, ada orang bodoh yang pesta kostum menjadi lebah…' dan 'Sampai kapanpun aku takkan mau sekolah disana...' .

Yang kedua adalah, 'Aku tak tahu kalau ada seragam pria yang memakai rok…Atau itu hobinya? Dan karena perawakannya begini, kedua orang itu jadi bodyguardnya?' ketika ia melihat pemuda paling langsing diantara yang lainnya memakai _kilt_. Tidak telalu buruk, tapi ia lebih tampan…Itu sudah pasti.

Dan yang terakhir, 'Entah mengapa saat ini aku merasa _sangat_ kurus….Kurasa aku harus minta porsi makanku ditambah pada kuso chibi…' ketika ia memperhatikan massa tubuh orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Hiruma bukannya tak tahu siapa mereka, hanya saja melihat dan bertemu dengan yang asli terkadang membuat kesan sangat amat berbeda. Sama halnya ketika bertemu artis yang tak mengenakan make up mereka sama sekali….

"Harao-kun!" Editor itu memekik ketika melihat siapa yang bicara.

"Tampaknya ada sedikit masalah dengan pertandingan kami melawan Nasa Aliens." Harao melanjutkan bicaranya.

"W-wua..i-itu Banba-san dari Taiyou Sphinx.." Kurita yang berada di belakang sofa, berbisik pelan pada Hiruma. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya sebagai penunjuk pada pemuda besar militer berkepala plontos di belakang Harao.

"Hm…" _//Banba Mamoru, dia pemegang rekor squat se-SMU…Yang pakai rok itu, Harao Kiminari, posisinya sama denganku….Si kappa itu, Kasamatsu Ninobu, bagian line juga.…//_ Iblis itu mengingat lagi informasi singkat yang ia dapat tentang mereka.

"Ah..ya, ta-tapi tampaknya kami telah memutuskan bahwa Deimon Devil Bats yang akan melawan Aliens." Editor itu memberitahukan dengan tak yakin.

"Ya…karena itu, mohon kalian kembali saja ke sekolah dengan tenang. " Hiruma memprovokasi. Dibelakangnya, Kurita bergetar panik mendengar hal tadi.

"Apa?" Harao dan Kasamatsu memandang sinis.

"Siapa kau?" _Lineman _kappa itu bertanya padanya. Tapi, belum menjawab apapun, editor memberitahu alasan pembatalan tadi.

"Entah bagaimana, Deimon Devil Bats telah menerima surat keputusan tanding untuk melawan Nasa Aliens." Ujarnya.

"Kah! Tak usah pedulikan hal itu, kau kan bilang kalau pada awalnya lawan tanding itu memang kami, dan semuanya hanyalah basa-basi." Kasamatsu menyolot kesal.

_**BRAK!**_

Suara benturan keras dari kaki yang diangkat ke atas meja kayu membuat perhatian kembali lagi pada Hiruma, iblis itu dengan santai duduk dalam posisi itu, "Aku harus bersikeras bahwa Devil Bats yang maju di pertandingan itu…Sepertinya kalian tak sadar karena terlalu banyak berjemur di terik matahari." **(1)**

"Nhga?! Deimon itu sampah! Mana bisa kalian menang?" Kappa besar itu mengejek.

"Kau akan mempermalukan Jepang." Harao ikut membalas dengan sarkastik.

_//Kekekeke…kena dia…//_ "Ho…jadi kalian merasa lebih kuat dari kami?" ujar Komandan Neraka itu tenang.

"PASTI!" Kasamatsu menggeram menanggapi.

"Kau pikir timmu lebih baik dari tim Yo?" **(2) **tantangnya.

Hiruma bangkit dari sofa dan menghadapi mereka dengan angkuh. "Klo begitu, kita akan luruskan hal ini. Buktikan kemampuan kalian di pertandingan penentuan wakil Jepang."

Saat itu, tak ada yang melihat mata Banba yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan, membesar karena ia teringat sesuatu.

**-x-x-x-**

Sementara di waktu yang sama, para anggota tim yang lain melakukan latihan rutin mereka, diawasi oleh Mamori yang diberi wewenang khusus. Suara engsel yang berderik-derik sendiri cukup menarik perhatian anggota lain yang tak ikut berlatih dalam posisi itu. Boneka latihan berengsel seringkali khusus digunakan untuk para lineman.

"Yi? Padahal kemarin semangat, kenapa hari ini Komusibi sendirian?" Monta yang baru saja selesai ganti pakaian memandang heran.

"Kurita pergi ke kantor redaksi." Yukimitsu yang juga sudah siap dengan seragamnya, memberi informasi.

"Tiga yg lainnya?" tanya Sena.

"Ah, mereka klo tak ada Hiruma-senpai. Pasti bolos latihan." Ujar _receiver_ mereka.

"Oh…" Sena bersemu lembut mendengar nama itu. Sejak kemarin, karena kejadian yang, ehm, cukup..mengejutkan sepulang sekolah, membuat pikirannya kacau tak tenang. Semalaman ia sulit tidur memikirkan kebodohannya. Sialnya lagi, gara-gara itu ia juga terus memikirkan iblis yang memulai kekacauan ini…

_//La-lagi-lagi…//_ Sena menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran itu. //_Itu tak sengaja….itu tak sengaja..bukan aku..bukan aku…//_ Ia memantrai dirinya sendiri.

"…na….Sena!!"

"AH! I-iya? A-ada apa, Monta?" Jawabnya tersadar.

"Kubilang, kau ganti baju dan jadi Eyeshield, mumpung Yukimitsu-senpai sedang pemanasan dan Mamori-san mengambil minuman lemon di kelasnya." Monta berbisik pelan agar tak terdegar Komusubi yang serius latihan.

"Oh..oke..." Jawabnya setuju, lalu berlari ke ruang loker untuk berganti.

Sayangnya, Sena tak tahu kalau seusai ia mengganti pakaiannya dan baru akan memasang helmetnya, ada orang lain yang juga berniat memakai ruangan itu. Panik karena takut ketahuan jati dirinya sebagai Eyeshield, ia buru-buru mencari tempat sembunyi. Dan dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil, ia bisa bersembunyi di bawah b_ench_ kayu di tengah ruangan…Sungguh, tempat yang tak mungkin bisa digunakan oleh orang lain yang berbadan besar. Bayangan yang terbentuk dari lampu juga ikut membantu menyamarkannya.

_**GRAAAAAAK!**_

"Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ayo cari foto itu."

_//Ah, suara ini! Kuroki-kun…tu-tunggu…maksudnya dengan'foto' itu apa?// _Sena meringkuk berusaha mendengarkan.

"Sial, gara-gara hal itu kita harus repot-repot ikut klub ini…" Togano menimpali.

_//Eh? Foto…jadi itu ancamannya?//_ Sena mengerut. Rasanya ia kecewa…

Teredngar suara-suara loker yang dibuka, boks-boks digeser, dan gesekan kertas. Rupanya mereka benar-benar mencari sesuatu di reuangan itu. Kuroki yang agaknya bosan terlalu serius, mulai mengobrol lagi. "Tapi aku masih heran, kenapa dia mengambil bahan ancaman dari kita dengan cara paksa ya? Maksudku, itu kan terang-terangan…"

"Ah, ya..itu juga jadi pikiranku. Dia bilang 'Kalian tak mengganggu makan siangku lagi..' , padahal seingatku, waktu itu kita keluar lebih dulu kan?"

"Atau dia memang orang brengsek yang tempramennya rendah? Tapi tetap saja aneh…"

"Karena memang secara tidak langsung, kita akan mengganggu makan siangnya." Jumonji kali ini ikut bicara.

_//Eh?//_

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Kalian tak sadar? Padahal kalian sering melihatnya sendiri kan?" Pemuda itu berkata tak percaya.

_//Ma-masa sih…Hiruma-san…//_ Sena paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi tampaknya Kuroki dan Togano tidak.

"Euh…soal apa?"

"Secara tak langsung itu?"

"Tentu saja! Itu kan…"

_**BRAK!**_

"FUGO!"

Rupanya Komusubi mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Ia terlihat bersemangat menemukan ketiga bersaudara itu, "La-latihan!"

"Ah?! Apa sih! Kami mau keluar!"

_//Keluar?!//_ Sena yang meringkuk di bawah_ bench_ kini mulai cemas.

"Tapi, shisou! FUGOO!!" Tak jelas maksudnya apa, Komusubi langsung menerjang dua yang lainnya. Yang dengan mudah menangkapnya dari atas.

_//HWAAAA!! Ba-bagaimana ini? //_

"Kau itu mudah ditangkap kalau dari atas! Oi Jumonji, hajar dia dengan bat!" Kuroki menunjuk bat yang ada di lokernya. Tapi pemuda itu menatap bosan bercampur kesal melihat anak pendek tadi menggeliat.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak peduli." Ia berbalik dari ruangan klub dan melangkah keluar. Kawannya mengejar dengan bingung.

"Ha?"

"O-oi, bagaimana dengan fotonya?"

"Biarkan saja." Ujuarnya singkat. Dua yang lainnya menurut saja dengan pemuda yang paling pintar diantara mereka.

"Mau kemana?" Rupanya Mamori yang akan mengambil handuk di klub berpapasan dengan mereka.

Jumonji dengan tenang menjelaskan."Keluar dari klub. Awalnya juga kami tak berminat." Ia memimpin yang lainnya untuk cepat pergi dari situ dan melewati Mamori yang memandang sayu.

"Jadi, kalau ada minat, kalian akan kembali?"

Mereka hanya diam.

"Kami akan menunggu, khususnya Kurita yang berharap bisa pergi ke Christmas Bowl dengan kalian sebagai _line_ ." Ujar manajer itu tenang.

Ketiganya melangkah pergi tanpa berbalik.

**-x-x-x-**

Siang harinya, sepulang dari kantor redaksi, Hiruma memanggil menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul di ruangan klub.

_**BRAK!**_

Dengan santainya ia menggeser pintu dengan kaki untuk masuk ke ruangan. "YA-HA! Pertandingan lawan untuk perwakilan Jepang sudah diputuskan." Ujarnya lantang.

"EEH?!" Ujar yang lainnya serempak.

Ia tak banyak buang waktu dan mulai menjejerkan boneka-boneka pemain Deimon serta yang jadi lawan mereka, Taiyou Sphinx.

"WHUA! I-ini…miniaturnya?!" Monta memandang kagum. Apa ada toko khusus untuk berjualan itu ya? Dia ingin beli figure dirinya…

"Besar…Seperti Otawara." Sena melihat perbandingan ukurannya. Lima orang line di barisan depan semuanya sebesar Kurita.

"Karena secara keseluruhan semuanya kelas berat, jadi agak sulit juga." Kurita berkata pesimis.

"Tidak sulit! Kita hanya perlu membuat line kita lebih bagus, ini merupakan kerjasama tim." Hiruma justru optimis menang, ah ralat…sangat berniat untuk menang.

Anggota lainnya yang ikut latihan pagi tadi terdiam. Mereka membicarakan perihal itu sebelum kedua orang tadi kembali. Bagaimana seandainya kalau Hiruma dan Kurita tahu tentang hal itu?

"Hn? Mana tiga orang itu?" Hiruma bertanya kasar.

"Hii! So-soal itu…" Monta terbata ditatap pandangan tajam QB mereka.

_**HEP!**_

Sena menutup mulut receiver mereka dengan telapak tangannya, jangan sampai Monta tak sengaja membeberkan kejadian itu."Uh..em..Mereka tampaknya bolos latihan." Ujarnya sejujur mungkin. Tadi pagi mungkin ia tersipu jika berhadapan langsung dengan iblis itu, tapi sekarang ia pucat pasi karana ditatap tajam oleh mata hijau itu secara langsung.

Hiruma hanya menatap dingin."Hoo…"

**-x-x-x-**

Hari yang sama di bagian kota lainnya, di sebuah kafe kecil dekat kantor redaksi Monthly Amefuto, tiga anggota Taiyou Sphinx berkumpul di satu meja. Tajk pelak ketiganya jadi pusat perhatian, terutama Banba dan Kasamatsu yang besarnya luar biasa.

"Sudah terlihat bahwa editor itu tak mengerti tugasnya…" Harao meletakkan cangkir cokelatnya dan berkata sinis.

"Benar sekali, karena dia, kita jadi terjebak dengan pertandingan merepotkan ini." _Line_ kappa itu menyetujui.

"Yah, toh lawan kita Deimon, ini akan sangat mudah." Pemuda ramping itu dengan tenang bicara.

"Itu sudah pasti! Shishishishishi!" Kasamatsu menjawab dengan yakin.

_**GRAAAAAAAAAK!**_

"Selamat datang."

Pintu otomatis yang bergeser adalah tanda bahwa ada tamu yang baru saja masuk ke kafe. Sungguh suatu kebetulan bahwa yang ada disana adalah Haha Kyoudai yang membolos sekolah juga hari itu.

Ketiganya berjalan melewati meja pemain Taiyou yang ketika mencari tempat untuk bersantai.

"Woah, besar sekali." Kuroki mengomentari.

"Apa mereka pemain sumo ya? Sebesar Kurita." Ujar Togano.

_**TAP! TEP! BRUK!**_

Ketiganya memilih tempat selang dua meja dari para pemain itu, baru akan bersantai untuk bicara, mereka mendengar percakapan dari meja Taiyou.

"Pejabat Habashira cukup dekat dengan perusahaan keluargaku." Harao memulai.

"Huh?" Tiga orang yang berada di meja lainnya dengan seksama mendengarkan ketika hal yang familiar ditangkap oleh telinga mereka.

"Habashira?" Jumonji mengulang kata itu.

Mereka diam mencuri dengar lagi ketika Harao melanjutkan.

"Putranya baru saja melakukan latihan tanding dengan Devil Bats, tampaknya line nomon 51, 52,dan 53 semuanya hanyalah pecundang"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?!"

Mereka mendengar Kasamatsu tertawa aneh, "Ishishsishishisi, dan mereka percaya akan menang dengan sampah macam itu."

"Itu tak berarti apa-apa. Kita akan menang dengan kekuatan kita." Banba berkata tenang.

_**TEP!**_

"Huh?" Kasamatsu mengadah ketika merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian, tapi si nomor 51 itu aku. " Jumonji memberitahunya dengan dingin. "Siapa yang kau panggil 'sampah' itu hah? Kappa sialan?"

"Kalian mau menyelesaikan ini di luar?" Harao dengan tenang mengusulkan.

"Keh…" Kuroki sudah siaga mengeluarkan bat miliknya, tapi pemuda bercodet itu menghalangi.

"Kita tak perlu benda itu. Akan kita selesaikan dengan kekuatan kita sendiri." Ujarnya.

Harao menyeruput cokelatnya sebelum bicara, "Banba, kau punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk menyingkirkan mereka."

"Hmph…sepuluh menit itu terlalu lama…Hanya butuh sepuluh detik saja."

-.-.-

_**BRUAK!!**_

Suara benturan keras antara besi dari tong sampah dan tubuh ketiga pemuda Deimon itu bergema di gang kecil di sebelah kafe tadi. Ketiga orang itu babak belur dihajar oleh Banba dan Kasamatsu dalam waktu singkat. Sesuai ucapan mereka…

"Tepat sepuluh detik." Harao memandang remeh.

"Tch…sial…" umpat Jumonji.

"Kenapa udang lemah macam kalian bisa jadi line?" Kasamatsu berkata sinis.

"Masih berani mau mencoba lagi?" Kali ini Banba. "Aku akan perlihatkan pada kalian bagaimana _blocker _yang sebenarnya."

"Blocker…?"Pemuda pirang pucat itu yang tertatih berusaha berdiri untuk melawan.

"_**Ketika kau melakukan blocker, taruh telapak tanganmu di bawah ketiak lawan dan dorong sekuat tenaga**_."

_//Kalau tidak salah, Kurita pernah bilang begitu…//_ "Kh….HYAAAAAAAH!!!"

"Ho, masih berani rupanya." Banba bersiap menahan.

_//Telapak tangan dibuka dan dorong!!// _Ia memraktekkan hal yang teringat tadi.

"Hn?!"

_**SWIFT!**_

_**BRAK!!**_

"Gha!!!" Lagi-lagi tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan mudah. _//Chikuso!!//_

"Khishishishishi!!" Kasamatsu tertawa aneh lagi.

"Hmph, dasar sampah…Kalian sebaiknya mengingat kekuatan dari tim Taiyou Sphinx milik Yo." QB mereka memeringati.

Banba hanya terdiam menatap tangannya._//Kekuatannya sekejap tadi meningkat.//_

"Ya, ya. Sampah memang seharusnya berada disana dengan sampah."

**-x-x-x-**

Sore harinya, Hiruma yang sedang bersemangat penuh, melatih mereka tanpa ampun. Namun, rentetan senjata yang terdengar hari itu bukan hanya karena menginginkan hasil maksimal, tapi juga rasa frustasi.

Pertama, karena tiga bersaudara sialan itu berani bolos latihan dan tak ada kabar apapun, dan kedua, karena Sena kerap kali menghindarinya. Tampaknya sore itu sudah menjadi puncak kesabarannya.

"Oi, kuso Syumu! Kemari!" Hiruma memanggilnya dari seberang lapangan dimana ia memerhatikan anggotanya berlatih.

Sena berbalik dari latihan ladder drillnya dan menatap ngeri./_/Ah..gawat…// _Ia berlari kecil mendekati seniornya. "Y-ya? Ada apa, Hiruma-san?"

"Mana Haha Kyoudai itu? Tadi, kau kusuruh untuk memanggil mereka."

"Ah..um..e-entahlah. Seperti biasanya kalau bukan kau yang menghubungi…" Pemuda mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hiruma dengan kasar menyentuh dagunya dan membuatnya menatap lurus."Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Ti-tidak sama sekali…sungguh.." Tangan kecil berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Jangan berbohong. Atau mau kupaksa agar kau bicara?" Hiruma mendekat, mengancam Syumu yang masih berusaha melawan.

"Ha-hanya…"

_**TAP!**_

"Eh?" Keduanya menegakkan diri menoleh ke arah sumber suara langkah kaki tadi. Dan Sena menghela lega karena dirinya dilepaskan.

_**TEP!**_

"Fu-FUGO!!!!" Komusubi berteriak semangat.

"Wah!! Kalian datang!!" Kurita menatap haru siapa mereka.

Haha San Kyoudai berdiri terpincang babak belur di depan mereka yang berlatih. Matahari senja dari arah gerbang sekolah di belakang mereka, membuat atmosfer khusus dengan bayang siluet tipis ketiganya.

"Me-mereka kembali!!" Monta nyaris bersorak dan dengan kelegaan besar menepuk punggung Sena yang sudah kembali ke tengah lapangan demi menghindari Hiruma.

"U-un!" Angguknya ikut senang, setidaknya kini masalahnya selesai.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa menang dalam perang antar _line_?" ujar Jumonji yang berdiri di tengah dua orang yang lainnya dengan nada serius.

"Kami…tak suka dengan kekalahan."

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat rasa frustasi Hiruma hilang sepenuhnya. Ketiganya bersaudara itu hanya perlu menghadapi amarahnya saja.

_**TBC…**_

**(((1x21))) **

**A/N:**

**(1)** Maksudnya Taiyou Sphinx tidak sadar diri dengan keputusan 'asli'…

**(2) **Harao menyebut dirinya sendiri 'Yo' yang artinya 'aku'…Ini semacam bahasa gaul jaman dulu…

Ah, bulan ini di rem dulu kadar yaoi-nya…hehe…=w=* (Sementara itu, saya akan memperlajari psikologi cinta dan teori-teorinya…) Okei, berikutnya tentang tanding ama Taiyou, lalu Nasa Aliens ampe awal Death March!! YEAH! Akhirnya! Jumonji ganteng makin banyak mucul~

Eniwei, beberapa hari yang lalu, saya apload teaser Akuma Techou dalam bentuk doujin, untuk chapter dimana lemon dimasukkan. Kira-kira, adegan 'inti'nya mau dalam bentuk doujin? Atau kalian lebih nyaman dalam fic aja?

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca!

Review dan sarannya jangan lupa ya! \(^v^)/

**HR**


	13. Nasa Aliens I

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…chapter ntar2…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balasan Review!**

**B'Mania:** Review yang agak sulit dipahami…^.^a Saya tangkap garis besarnya saja ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca…

**Chi' Lolli:** Duh..ga papa kok..Iya, boleh panggil begitu kok..Hah 4? Oh, ama jempol kaki. Wah, trima kasih banyak ya…Hm, 2"nya ya? Saya usahakan deh…

**Ai-chan:** (ganti lagi…=w=a) Kenapa bisa? Iya, ketangkep di mail saya nih…Begitulah, bulan kemarin kan di 'segel' jadi buru2 dilampiaskan XD…Tanda2 itu benar! Karena saya cukup suka dia untuk jadi saingan, lagian di manganya ama animenya, si Jumonji gila2an keliatan gentleman di depan Sena (apalagi pas ngalangin dy dipukul Ikari!)..Skip lah, kan sechapter ini sekalian tanding Aliens juga..WAH! Kamu tau yang Canyon Hills itu?! Gila ya, 40 hari itu tiada tanpa lemon, mulai sejak berangkat di pesawat ampe stlah di hotel Las Vegas. Diam2 gitu kok ga ketauan ya? Hebat…Tapi ga kan segitunya klo disini, ga kuat nulisnya jeng!…Oh, jadi sama 2"nya, diusahakan deh. Untuk chappie, sabar saja…

**NakamaLuna-chan: **Ada! Dojin juga ada kok! XD Iya, dy segala2 asal dasarnya begitu c ya?..Oh, ya itu mistype, langsung saya perbaiki begitu lihat banyak ya!..Iya! Akhirnya, saya juga lega!!! Ohoho, ndak lah, itu masih berjalan nanti, tapi memang disini dy cukup 'beruntung'. Saya ingin yang mereka rasakan itu bukan hanya cinta eros, tapi sampai tahap agape…(sasaran berat nih…) ehehhe..SIBH! update!

**Hana1225:** Sip..saya apdet ini, u apdet juga itu childhood otreh?!

Tanpa sadar, chapter ini terlalu panjang ditulis. Saya bagi dua supaya aploadnya ga eror (Entah servernya atau apa, seringkali begitu klo file besar....)... Untuk para reviwer yang belum saya balas, nanti di chapter berikutnya ya, ini saya fokuskan ini untuk **akselerasi plot** **cerita!**

Lama apdet (2 bulan) karena: SP sks, ujian, kuliah, vakum fokus puasa, mudik super melelahkan tanpa laptop, tumpukan tugas tanpa belas kasihan setelah liburan, terus flu berat...Maaf, mohon maklumi keterlambatan saya...m(-_-)m

**Selamat membaca!**

**XI**

**Nasa Aliens**

**Part 1**

Mendengar nama Taiyou Sphinx, Sena selalu teringat padang pasir, sekolah dengan desain super ajaib yang berada di tengah kota, dan udara yang amat panas. Sama panasnya seperti hari ini dimana ia mendapat tugas mengurus kondisi lapangan…Oh, Taiyou juga mengingatkan pertandingan mereka minggu kemarin yang berakhir seri.

Tentu saja…itu pertandingan yang berat bagi Deimon. Melawan tim yang anggotanya seperti raksasa sedangkan tubuh para anggota Deimon besarnya layaknya murid SMU normal. Kecuali untuk Kurita yang memang memiliki perawakan sepantaran dengan para line Taiyou. Belum lagi kondisi lingkungan yang berbeda dari tengah kota (SMU Taiyou ada di Kanagawa, dekat laut). Panas…dan sialnya sekolah itu begitu terispirasi oleh Mesir kuno sehingga begitu gersang di lapangan.

Awal pertandingan hari itu memang tak bisa dibilang baik, para line terkena _aoten_ **(1)** berkali-kali, hingga suatu ketika Jumonji meminta Hiruma agar memberi mereka kesempatan memakai latihan rahasia mereka dengan Zokugaku. (Akhir-akhir ini Habashira baik juga mau membantu mereka….)

_Furyo Sappo_, suatu gerakan menarik lengan baju yang memanfaatkan momentum gaya dari berat tubuh seseorang ketika bergerak. Sangat efektif dan para anggota tim yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum dengan cara yang sungguh sesuai untuk ketiga berandalan _line_ tersebut.

_Backs_ Deimon memang lebih kuat dari Taiyou, dan Banbalah yang menyadari hal itu lebih dulu. Kapten yang senantiasa berkepala dingin ini dengan sigap memasukkan Kamaguruma ke dalam formasi pemain untuk mengahadapi Monta yang berperan vital untuk melakukan _long pass_.

Sedikit kata-kata yang menyentil dari Hiruma membuat monyet kecil yang awalnya begitu putus asa karena kalah dari _bump_ milik Kamaguruma, kembali teringat apa tugasnya dan siapa dia di lapangan. Penguasa bagian belakang lapang, _wide_ _receiver._

Dan setelah persaingan ketat dalam mendapatkan skor, semuanya ditutup oleh lompatan Sena menerjang _line_ Taiyou. Hiruma menyebutnya Devil Bat Dive.

Sungguh tak disangka, di Amefuto ternyata kemampuannya lompat tinggi waktu SMP ada gunanya juga. Bukan hal sulit, apalagi ditambah sekarang ia punya kecepatan, tampaknya ia bisa menembus angka 150cm. Masalahnya adalah landasan, jika lompat tinggi menggunakan matras dibawahnya, Amefuto justru hanya tanah lapang. Bahunya memar sedikit ketika mendarat keras, padahal sudah memakai pelindung di dalamnya. Hiruma memperinagatinya, bahwa Devil Bat Dive hanya boleh digunakan satu dua kali dalam suatu pertandingan, itupun jadi jalan terakhir karena jika ditengah pertandingan, justru menimbulkan resiko berat. (Walau sesudahnya ia menambahkan, jika setelah menggunakan Devil Bat Dive, mereka menang di Christmas Bowl, mau melompat sampai matipun ia takkan peduli…)

Sena tersenyum kecil melihat pancuran air dari selang hijau yang membuat ilusi pelangi kecil dari butirannya. _//Di akhir hari itu juga begini….//_ pikirnya.

Dengan skor 20-20, mereka seri terhadap Taiyou, tim yang termasuk jejeran papan atas di tingkat SMA. Ini merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri juga bagi mereka (kecuali Hiruma yang berpikir kalau seri itu sama saja dengan kalah.) Tapi, Banba sang kapten dari Taiyou justru menyerahkan kemenangan itu pada mereka. Ia ingin timnya introspeksi diri, bahwa harga diri sesunggguhnya dari Amefuto adalah melindungi bola dengan cara apapun hingga membawa _touchdown_ kemenangan.

Hiruma menyeringai senang mendengarnya dan dengan mikrofon ia mengumumkan dari 'menara pengamatan' (sebenarnya itu tangga yang digunakan di mobil pemadam kebakaran, dia kepalang kesal ketika tim Taiyou mengejek menara pengamatan mereka yang lebih pendek dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyainginya. Tak usah dijelaskan lagi bagaimana caranya ia mendapat mobil pemadam kebakaran dengan gratis.) bahwa merekalah yang akan melawan NASA Aliens sembari menyiramkan air dari selang pemadam kebakaran, seperti sampanye dalam pertandingan balap, ke tengah lapang. Ilusi pelangi yang muncul bagus sekali dan udara sejuk uap air seolah memberi mereka selamat atas usaha keras yang telah dilakukan.

_//Hehe…..ternyata kalau berusaha pasti bisa.// _Syumu itu tersenyum kecil sendiri. Setelah melawan Taiyou, ia merasa kepercayaan dirinya bertambah. Ia belum tahu akan berhasil kalau belum mencobanya.

_**DRAP! DRAP!!**_

"Guk!" Dari seberang lapang, Cerberus berlari kecil mendekatinya dan dengan patuh duduk di hadapannya.

"Ng? Kenapa?" Sena berjongkok sejajar mengelus-elus hewan dihadapannya. Ternyata Cerberus tidak terlampau mengerikan. Dia hanya akan berubah ke mode 'kejam' jika Hiruma berada di sekitarnya. Atau begitulah menurut Sena, karena dia yang paling sering mendapat tugas mengurus makanan, mandi, dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan (kamuflase latihan lari ala Hiruma). Cerberus sama seperti anjing normal yang lainnya, bahkan penampilannya lebih manis daripada yang biasanya **(1)**.

"Guk! Guk!" Moncongnya mengadah ke arah pancuran air. Sena langsung paham apa maksudnya.

"Oh…kau haus ya?"

"Guk!" Anjing itu tampak senang ketika Sena memberinya air.

_**BRUPH!! BRUPH!!**_

Cerberus mengibas-ibaskan badannya yang basah dengan riang. Akhirnya ia tak kepanasan lagi. Pemuda di hadapannya memang orang yang tepat untuk didatangi kalau ia ingin bermanja-manja.

"Aduduh….Cerberus! Aku kena nih…" Sena tertawa kecil ketika cipratan air mengenainya. Yah, biarlah sekali-kali diajak bermain…

"GUK!"

"Wah, hebat…Kau bisa akrab dengannya ya?" Suara disampingnya berkomentar kagum. Rupanya itu Monta yang baru kembali mengambil papan sapu untuk meratakan lapangan. "Sampai berubah begitu…" tambahnya dengan nada yang sama sambil menunjuk anjing tadi.

"Ahaha, tidak juga…..Um, mau mulai diratakan sekarang? Kurasa sudah cukup lembab." Syumu Deimon itu bangkit mengambil salah satu papan yang dibawa Monta, selang biru masih dipegang di tangan lainnya karena Cerberus masih asyik bermain air.

"Masa sih? Kelihatannya kau paling akrab loh….Hm, oke ayo mulai. Kau matikan airnya dulu sana." Monta mengangguk setuju dan bersiap di ujung lapangan.

"Nah, Cerberus. Sudah dulu ya...nanti lagi mainnya." Pemuda mungil itu mengelus-elus lagi telinga berbulu lembut anjing tadi, yang langsung menggonggong senang dan berlari pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ck…ck…Sena, lama kelamaan kau bisa jadi majikannya Cerberus." Reciever itu mengajak mengobrol sementara mereka membereskan tanah.

"Sebaiknya jangan, nanti kucingku di rumah bisa mengamuk." Candanya.

"Oh, iya ya. Ada Pitt, nanti kau malah diterjang karena bau Cerberus menempel." Monta teringat kucing yang waktu itu berkeliaran di kamar Sena ketika mereka belajar bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain masih latihan lari?"

"Tampaknya begitu. Untung saja kita dapat giliran mengurus lapangan hari ini. Panas sekali kalau siang terik begini latihan." _Reciever_ itu menghela lelah.

"Ah, sebentar lagi kita liburan musim panas." Sena teringat.

"Oh, benar! Dan itu tepat setelah pertandingan lawan NASA Aliens. Ah…senangnya akhirnya bisa santai." Sahabatnya menggumam khayal.

"Yah, tapi sebelumnya harus menang lawan Aliens dulu kan?"

"Un! Pastinya…" Jawab Monta semangat.

Keduanya bekerja dengan tekun, sesekali bersenandung, dan mengobrol. Sena menoleh ke arah Monta yang tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja. Padahal sedikit lagi mereka selesai…

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. Monta menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap serius.

"Tadi aku teringat hal yang dulu ingin kutanyakan padamu ketika melihatmu bermain air dengan Cerberus…Ukh, apa ya…?" Ia memijat pelan kepalanya. Sial, sedikit lagi…

"Eh? Aku?" Sena menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya…Soal Cerberus dan kau..ah, bukan..um…ugh...hm- OH!! Iya! Itu dia!!" Monta melompat riang karena akhirnya berhasil mengingat.

"Oh! Sudah ingat?"

"Ya! Ukh…" Reciever itu menunduk cemas lagi ketika melihat wajah Sena.

"Sekarang kenapa lagi?" Pemuda yang mendapat pandangan itu bertanya lelah.

"Er, sebelumnya, kuharap kau jangan marah, terkejut, atau kita berhenti jadi teman. Oke?" Monta entah kenapa tersipu-sipu.

"Um, baiklah?" Jawabnya bingung.

"Uh…begini Sena…Er…kau…apakah…um…" Ia terbata ragu sebelum menoleh melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa…

"Ya?" bujuknya sabar. Kenapa kawannya ini?

Monta memelankan suaranya, "Kau…pacaran dengan Hiruma-senpai?"

"...."

"...."

"….HAAAAAH?!" Teriaknya panik sembari mundur menjauhi _receiver_ itu.

"Benar ya?" Ajaib sekali, Monta tampak tenang menghadapi reaksi Sena. Tampaknya ia sudah siap untuk hal itu.

"Ma-mana mungkin!!! Aku kan lelaki juga! Kau gila ya?!" Otaknya rasanya berhenti bekerja. Pertanyaan tadi sungguh....diluar dugaan.

"Tapi kau merah padam. Dan kurasa itu bukan masalah." Reciever itu menunjuk wajahnya.

"Bukan begitu!! Dan, aduh! Monta, kenapa kau _bisa_ berpikir seperti itu?!" Sena menjambak frustasi rambutnya.

"Makanya, tadi kubilang kau jangan terkejut…"

"Monta!" Mana bisa ia tak terkejut!

"Ok, ok! Tenang dulu... Um….kau ingat kapan pertama kali kita bertemu kan?"

"Hah? Oh….ya. Aku ingat…Waktu itu...kau sedang mengambil bola yang terjatuh ke luar sekolah." Jawabnya berusaha tenang.

"Nah, sebenarnya waktu itu aku harus mengembalikan bola di keranjang ke ruangan klub _baseball_. Dan…uh…kau tahu kan, kalau jalan ke ruangan _baseball _itu berseberangan dengan ruangan klub." Monta menggaruk-garuk lehernya dengan cemas.

_//Oh…tidak…jangan bilang…//_ Sena tampaknya tahu apa yang membuat Monta berpikiran begitu. Hari itu Hiruma meminta sebagian waktu hidupnya….jadi…

"Um, yah….er…aku melihat…um..Hiruma-senpai sedang me-me…kau tahu…menciummu?" Reciever itu tampak malu mengatakannya.

"KAU SALAH LIHAT! Dia mengancamku waktu itu!!" Sena buru-buru menepis. Monta tak salah sih..tapi ia perlu menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Kupikir juga begitu. Makanya tak kutanyakan sampai sekarang." Monta mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oh…la-lalu?" Perasaannya sedikit lega. Tapi semua ini belum selesai...

"Yah…aku pernah ke rumahmu untuk pinjam buku catatan pelajaran. Kau ingat?…um, sebenarnya waktu itu aku datang lebih cepat karena aku tak pulang dulu ke rumah…Jadi, yah…kulihat kali itu, _kau_ yang melakukannya pada Hiruma-senpai." Ujarnya bangga. Tampaknya ia berusaha keras memecahkan misteri yang tak penting. "Makanya aku yakin sekarang." Ia mendengus puas menjelaskan hasil penyelidikannya.

Sena bisa merasakan mulutnya menganga. _//Oh, Tuhan…// _"Bu-bukan…itu…Monta…itu bukan…" Oh sial, dia tak pandai berbohong.

"Sena, yang kedua itu sudah tak mungkin salah lihat. Maaf ya, karena terlalu kaget, waktu itu aku melihat keintiman kalian dari awal sampai akhir. Dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Monta benar-benar sudah berlatih dan merenung lama untuk membicarakan hal ini tampaknya, karena reaksinya begitu tenang dan kalimat yang luar biasa tertata rapi.

"A-aku…" Pemuda mungil itu kehilangan kata-kata.

_**TAP!**_

_Reciever_ itu menepuk pelan bahunya. "…Hei, kau tetap sahabatku sekalipun itu benar." Dalam hati, Monta bersyukur punya kakak perempuan yang membantunya berdiskusi panjang lebar tentang ini. Wanita memang punya pemikiran lebih terbuka tentang masalah berbagai jenis hubungan percintaan...

"Ah…" _//Ba-bagaimana ini….padahal bukan...// _"Hal itu..sebenarnya rumit jika kujelaskan…" Ujarnya menyerah. Nanti saja ia ceritakan jika semuanya sedikit terkendali.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin konfirmasi agar tak ada beban pikiran." Ujarnya ringan. "Hei…apa kau baik-baik saja bersamanya?" Monta berkata jahil.

Baik? Entahlah…Kehidupan normalnya tiba-tiba berubah total karena iblis yang ia tak sengaja bebaskan. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Hiruma memang tak pernah menyakitinya, berbeda dengan berandalan yang sering melakukannya sejak ia di sekolah dasar. Memang semuanya begitu drastis, tapi baginya Hiruma lebih seperti senior yang ambisius dan selalu seenaknya sendiri. Tapi... ia juga memberi pelajaran pada HAHA Kyoudai agar tak mengganggunya (makan siangnya). _//Dan anehnya…terkadang ia bersikap lembut.//_

Sena tahu bukan itu maksud pertanyaan sahabatnya, tapi ia mencoba berpikiran positif saja. Menghela panjang, ia menjawab. "Ya...sampai saat ini. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja."

**(((1x21)))**

"Aduduh…capeknya….ujian tadi susah…." Monta mengeluh sembari melemaskan lehernya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita pelajar. Amefuto itu sebenarnya hanya kegiatan ekstra." Sena menanggapi tenang.

"Iya sih…tapi lebih seru main di lapangan..." Reciever itu berkata cemberut.

Kini, Monta dan Sena sedang berjalan santai menuju ruang klub setelah pulang sekolah. Tak ada latihan berat, karena ini minggu-minggu ujian akhir sebelum liburan musim panas. Yah, mungkin bukan latihan fisik, tapi lebih tepatnya latihan otak.

Di sebelahnya, ia menangkap Monta memandangnya aneh. "A-apa?"

"Kau senyum-senyum sendiri tadi..."

"Eh?! Be-benarkah? Mungkin karena aku senang kita akan bertanding sebentar lagi. Maksudku..sudah lama tak bertemu lawan dan menguji kemampuan kita sampai dimana." Ujarnya riang.

"Iya sih, benar juga ya! Jadi tak sabar rasanya...Hari Sabtu..Dua hari lagi!!" Monta berteriak semangat.

"Ah...kau ben-ng?" Sena berhenti karena mendengar bisik pelan dari ruangan klub. Ada celah yang terbuka di pintu klub yang membuat suara tadi terdengar. Kedua chibi itu perlahan mendekat dan merapatkan diri pada kedua sisi di celah pintu geser.

"...kau mengingatku..."

"...masa lalu...berhentilah..."

"...membantumu mendapatkan _itu_..."

"...kau gila....berakhir..."

"Siapa dan apa yang mereka bicarakan sih?" Monta berbisik heran pada Sena. Ia tak menangkap jelas siapa yang bicara, tampaknya ada di sisi ruangan lain dari kasino.

"Entahlah." jawabnya singkat. Ia sama penasarannya dengan Monta dan ingin tahu. Tapi percakapan itu berakhir dan mendadak ruangan hening.

Monta memberi isyarat agar mereka masuk sekarang karena tampaknya, apapun yang terjadi sudah selesai. Sena mengangguk pelan setuju. Menguping diluar pintu seperti itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

_**GRAAAAAAAK!!**_

"Selamat siang!!!" Monta menyapa riang seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Siang." Sapa Sena sopan sembari membungkuk. Keduanya tak tahu mereka akan berhadapan dengan siapa, namun berusaha bereaksi senormal mungkin.

"Ou." Hiruma menjawab tanpa mendongak dari layar laptopnya.

Sena dan Monta berpandangan,_//Siapa yang satu orang lagi ?//._ Karena mereka yakin kalau percakapan tadi hanya antara dua orang.

"Ah, Hiruma-senpai, kau lebih dulu seperti biasanya?" Monta mencoba mencari tahu. Menjadi seorang remaja yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan punya banyak skema perkiraan tidaklah selalu baik...

"Ah, Monta-kun! Sena! Kalian sudah datang rupanya." Mamori dengan riang membawa cangkir-cangkir teh di nampan sebelum menaruhnya di meja dan memeluk 'adik kecil' nya.

_//Mamori-neechan?//_ "Ah...i-iya."

"Bagaimana harimu?." ujar gadis itu ramah.

"Baik...." Jawabnya setengah bingung. Ia mencuri pandang pada Hiruma yang sungguh kebetulan, melihat ke arahnya juga.

_//Di-dia marah?//_ pikir Sena melihat pandangan yang ditujukkan padanya. Dingin...

"A-anou, Kurita-san?" Monta yang melihat hal itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sedang beli camilan di luar." Mamori menjawab setelah melepaskan Sena.

"Oh, begitu. Eh? Tapi kenapa? Bukannya ada banyak di lemari pendingin?" Syumu itu memandang bingung pada Mamori.

"Karena itu untuk tamu." ujarnya lagi.

"Tamu? Siapa?"

_**GRAAAAAK!!**_

"Hiruma, mereka sudah datang!!" Kurita yang baru saja kembali dari toko kue buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan klub. Sena dan Monta sempat menghindar dari tubrukan.

"Halo." Suara seorang pria. Ada dua orang di belakang senior besar itu rupanya, yang satu pria gemuk berjanggut dan berambut afro hitam memakai kaus t-shirt dan celana jeans, ia membawa buku catatan kecil di tangannya dan memakai tas selempang abu-abu. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi kurus tinggi, dengan kacamata daun, bermata sipit, mulutnya terlihat cemberut, ia memakai setelan jas lengkap dan sepatu kulit.

"Tak usah basa-basi. Duduk dan langsung saja katakan." Hiruma bangkit dan pindah untuk duduk di sofa.

"Mereka editor dan wartawan dari Monthly Amefuto yang mengadakan acara pertandingan." bisik Kurita yang melihat kedua juniornya bingung.

"Pihak Amerika membatalkan pertandingan mereka." ujar editor itu setelah menceritakan panjang lebar percakapannya dengan pelatih NASA Aliens.

Hiruma terkekeh mendengarnya. Ya,ya...dia tahu jadinya akan seperti ini. Tapi jangan harap ia diam saja. "Hoho..menarik...Ternyata ada juga yang berani memperlakukan Devil Bats seperti itu dan mengira akan lolos begitu saja."

Seringainya itu sungguh bukan pertanda baik...

**-x-x-x-**

Benar saja. Keesokan harinya, Kapten mereka tiba-tiba mengumumkan hal mengejutkan lagi. "Oke! Hari ini kita akan syuting film!"

"Eh?!" Monta, Sena, dan Yukimitsu yang berada di ruangan klub, dengan kompak terkejut. (Mereka menumpang untuk makan siang dalam tenang). QB itu mengenakan topi sutradara, kacamata, membawa naskah, plus kursi lipat yang mendukung imejnya. Kurita di sebelahnya bertugas menjadi _cameraman_.

"Film?" Sena memandang heran.

"Kenapa lagi...?" Monta rupanya memikirkan hal yang sama.

Menyadari kalimatnya yang salah, Hiruma mengibaskan naskah ditangannya. "Ah, itu terlalu berlebihan. Ini buat video iklan Devil Bats."

_//Iklan....// _"Mukyi!!! Bagus dong ? Ayo cepat mulai!!!" Reciever mereka yang mendengarnya dengan semangat mengobrak-abrik kardus di dalam ruang klub. "Seragamku sedang dicuci..Ada yang lain tidak? Hm...."

"Ah, pakai apa saja juga boleh." Hiruma terlambat menambahkan, karena Monta sudah keluar dengan setelan jas putih glitter lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan sepatu kulit yang senada. Sena hanya terpaku melihat kejadian aneh hari itu, ia menggelengkan kepala tepat ketika mendengar Hiruma menyuruh sahabatnya untuk menangkap bola yang ia lempar.

_**SWIIIIIIIFT!**_

_**TAP!**_

_**CRING! CRING!**_

"Oh!! Hebat, tepat di depan kamera!!" decaknya kagum_._

"Ayo berikutnya." Hiruma tak buang waktu langsung berbalik pergi. Ia tak mendengar teriakan Monta,

"Ah! Tunggu! Sampai pose terakhirku!!" Ia menggelinding sambil bicara begitu. Sena hanya bisa melihatnya pasrah.

Sepanjang hari itu, Hiruma dan Kurita berkeliling mengambil gambar-gambar secara acak. Contohnya saja, kotoran Cerberus dan bagian bokong Kurita yang melompat dari papan harimau.

Pikiran analisisnya kembali ketika akhirnya ia mendengar dirinya dipanggil."Kuso Syumu! Giliranmu sekarang! Ganti jadi Eyeshield sana!" Iblis itu berteriak tak sabar.

"Baik!!" Sena buru-buru lari menjalankan perintah tadi, walau dalam hatinya masih bingung semua ini untuk apa.

"Oke, _scene_ terakhir!! Action!" Hiruma berteriak dari toa yang dibawanya.

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**_

"CUT!!!"

Akhirnya....selesai juga. Dan di akhir hari itu, semuanya ditraktir makan siang dengan ayam goreng tepung.

"Tumben sekali ya?" Monta mengunyah rakus makanannya.

"Hm..." Sena tidak berada dalam jalur yang sama. Ia justru berpikir, kalau Hiruma bisa mentraktir mereka semua seperti ini, berarti sebenarnya ia tak ada masalah dengan uang maupun makanannya kan? Entah mengapa ia agak senang Hiruma tetap memakan bekalnya. (Hanya dia yang tidak ikut makan karena merekam gambar dan mengatur adegan. Ia tak suka lemak penyebab gemuk katanya. Padahal badannya kurus begitu...)

"OKE! Selesai!" Ujarnya puas ketika menekan tombol akhir pada kamera perekam dan mengambil kaset rekamannya. "Sisanya akan dibereskan malam ini...." Kekehnya lagi sebelum mengeluarkan laptopnya entah darimana dan mulai mengetik dengan hawa tak enak.

"Yah...apapun itu, semoga sukses saja ya? " Yukimitsu berusaha positif.

"Ah..hahahhaa..." Kurita hanya menggaruk kecil kepalanya. Jelas sekali ia tahu ini soal apa, dan tampaknya itu bukan suatu hal yang bagus.

"Kami sudah selesai. Pulang duluan." Juumonji dan kedua rekannya bangkit serempak dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, ya...Selamat jalan." Sapa anggota lainnya serempak. Walau ketiga orang itu benar-benar membantu mereka dan sering sekali bergabung, entah mengapa, masih ada perasaan kurang menyatu dengan tim.

"Oke, aku juga selesai." Monta membereskan piring kertasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. "Yo, Sena, mau pulang sama-sama?" ajaknya.

"Ah, ba-"

"Chibi, aku ada urusan denganmu." Kaptennya memotong.

"Eh? Tapi-" Belum sempat ia bicara apa-apa, ada yang memotongnya lagi.

"Oh! Sena!! Ma-maaf kalau aku mengganggu....aduh, aku sampai lupa diri..." Monta menepuk dahinya dan menahan tawa. Sena memerah, ia teringat percakapan mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hie??! Bu-bukan begitu!!"

"Hiruma-san, maaf tadi aku tak melihat situasi. Dah, Sena! Hati-hati ya!!" Ucapnya riang sebelum berlari pergi.

"Tunggu! Monta!!!" Teriakannya terlambat karena sahabatnya sudah menghilang di persimpangan gedung. Menyedihkan...sekarang sahabat baiknya menganggap ia punya hubungan roman dengan kapten mereka dan dengan penuh mendukungnya. _//Tamat sudah kehidupan remajaku sebagai pemuda normal...//_ Ia menunduk pasrah.

"Ha? Kuso saru itu kenapa sih?" Hiruma mengangkat alisnya heran melihat tindakan reciever mereka. Kenapa dia minta maaf?

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sena cepat. Ia tak ingin Hiruma tambah curiga dan bertanya macam-macam.

"Hoo..." gumamnya cuek sebelum kembali ke laptopnya. Tapi dalam pikirannya ia mencatat harus menyelidiki sesuatu.

"Sena-kun, Hiruma, Anezaki, Kami duluan ya!!" Kurita, Komusubi, dan Yukimitsu pamit berbarengan setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Dah..." Ujarnya pelan. Ah ya, masih ada Mamori disana. Jadi kondisinya aman kali ini. Ia berbalik dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sisi meja. "Hiruma-san, kau ingin bicara soal apa?"

Hiruma tak menjawab, hanya meniup balon permen karet dan tetap mengetik sesuatu. Ini membuat penannyanya mengangkat alis.

"Hiruma-kun, Sena bertanya padamu." Mamori yang sedang membereskan tasnya menegaskan.

_**POP!**_

_**FLAP!**_

Suara letupan balon karet dan laptop yang ditutup sebelum Hiruma berkomentar."Cerewet...Kuso chibi, kau ikut aku dulu ke gedung timur." ujarnya seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tas. Sena mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku juga ikut!" Gadis itu buru-buru merapikan seragamnya.

"Hah?! Untuk apa?! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu." ujar iblis itu sebal.

"Supaya kau tidak mengganggu Sena!" tantangnya.

"Merepotkan! Ini tugas Syumu. Kalau tak ada hubungannya, tak usah ikut!"

"Apa!?"

"Tunggu, Mamori-neechan, Hiruma-san...sabar..." Sena berusaha menengahi keduanya. Kalau dilanjutkan, bisa jadi pertengkaran heboh lagi nanti. "Um...Hiruma-san, apa urusannya akan makan waktu lama?" tanyanya pelan.

".....Mungkin." Ia menjawab pendek. Matanya tetap lurus berpandangan dengan rekan sekelasnya. Tampak ada percikan api tak nyata diantara mereka.

"Ah, begitu ya....Um, Mamori-neechan, kurasa aku takkan bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini." Pelajaran pertama tentang iblis: Mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, bagaimanapun caranya. Ini artinya, tak baik jika keinginannya dipersulit. Sena tak mau ada manusia lain yang terseret masalah karena hal itu.

"Tapi, Sena..." Mamori memandangnya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hiruma-san, ini soal video tadi siang?" Ia mencoba menebak.

Hiruma mengangkat sedikit sebelah alisnya, "Ya." _//Kenapa dia bisa tahu?//_

"Nah....tidak apa-apa kan? Takutnya terlalu malam, tidak baik untukmu juga Nee-chan, aku tidak apa-apa. Percaya padaku ya?" Sena membujuk. _  
_"Ah...Ba-baiklah...Jaga dirimu ya?" Ia mengusap lembut pipi Sena sebelum berbalik memandang tajam pada pemuda satunya lagi, "Kalau macam-macam, aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu nanti." ancamnya.

"Hmph..." Hiruma hanya menyeringai tipis. Macam-macam katanya? Sayang sekali ia terlambat mengatakan hal itu...Lagipula bisa apa sih dia?

"Jya! Aku pulang duluan, Sena hati-hati ya." ucapnya lagi.

"Dah, Mamori-neechan..." Ia melambaikan tangan dan terus menatap gadis itu pergi hingga menghilang di persimpangan gedung.

Hiruma menyeringai tipis melihatnya_.//Nah, karena pengganggunya sudah pergi...//_ "Kita ke ruang klub komputer." ujar iblis itu jelas dan langsung melangkah pergi.

"Um....kita akan minta bantuan mereka baik-baik kan?" ujarnya cemas sembari mengunci pintu ruangan klub.

"Wah, soal itu...tergantung...Kekekeke..."

Mendengarnya, Sena hanya bisa menghela.

**-x-x-x-**

Dan memang pada akhirnya Hiruma yang menyelesaikan pekara itu dengan buku hitamnya. Sena sendiri berulang kali minta maaf pada anggota klub karena perilaku tadi. _//Mencemarkan nama Devil Bats saja...aduh...Kalau Musashi-san tahu, akan jadi bagaimana ya?//_ pikirnya khawatir. Tapi kalau Hiruma tiba-tiba bertoleransi, yah...itu juga mengerikan...

"Kau memikirkan apa, kuso chibi? Menghela terus..." Hiruma yang berjalan di sampingnya berkomentar sarkastik.

"Hanya memikirkan hidup..." gumamnya pelan tak terdengar. "Ah, ya. Hiruma-san ingin bicara soal apa? Tak mungkin hanya video itu kan? Karena kurasa kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Langkah-langkah kaki mereka terdengar memantul di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Ya...soal itu..." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Dimana kau menemukan buku milikku?" tanyanya.

"Oh, di kelasku. Waktu aku dapat giliran piket." jawabnya jujur. Redup cahaya membuatnya tak bisa melihat mata sang iblis yang menajam.

"Kita kesana dulu." Hiruma berbelok di tengah gedung dan mulai meniti anak tangga dengan cepat.

"Eh? Sekarang? Hiruma-san, tunggu!" Ia berusaha mengejar. Tak lama untuk menemukan kelasnya, karena terletak dekat dengan tangga penghubung. Hiruma sudah masuk dan menyalakan penerangan kelas ketika Sena berhasil menyusul.

"Dimana?"

"Oh, er....disini." Ia mendekati televisi kelas dan menunjuk celah diantara benda itu dengan tembok.

"Hm...begitu ya?" Iblis itu dengan tenang mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di badan televisi. Sena menggeliat tak nyaman melihat keseriusan di wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Uh...um...silakan melihat-lihat, seandainya Hiruma-san ingin mengingat sesuatu. Tapi, jangan terlalu lama. Kita bisa diusir petugas nanti." Jelasnya sebelum menjauh dan mendekat ke jendela kelas. Lampu sekolah belum dinyalakan, itu berarti mereka masih ada sedikit waktu. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan mencatat ada sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

Hembusan angin lembut dibelakangnya membuatnya berbalik pandang dari halaman sekolah dan melihat sumber angin tadi. Bola matanya membesar melihat apa penyebabnya.

Hiruma....ia diselimuti pendaran keunguan lembut di sekitar tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam fokus melakukan sesuatu sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh televisi tadi. Suhu disekitarnya menurun, Sena merasakan betul karena ia begidik kedinginan. Melihat hal itu, sepintas terpikir bahwa Hiruma kini tampak...mistik.

_//Ah, tentu saja begitu kan?//_ Hanya beberapa menit sebelum suhunya kembali normal dan iblis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Seringai terlukis tipis di wajahnya ketika ia berbisik,

"_Dia_ yang meletakkannya disini ya?" Tapi ada kelebatan emosi lain yang tercermin di bola mata tosca itu ketika ia terdiam setelah ucapannya. Pemuda mungil yang melihatnya tak paham apa itu, namun itu bukan suatu yang menyenangkan.

Memilih untuk tak berbicara dan membiarkan Hiruma sendiri. Ia berbalik lagi memandang lapangan. Lampu-lampu lapangan mulai dipadamkan dan petugas yang tadi terlihat membereskan lapangan sudah tidak ada. _//Oh, gawat. Sudah terlalu malam.//_

"Hiruma-san, ayo pergi sekarang. Mereka mau mengunci sekolah." Ujarnya sembari menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ia tekejut ketika melihat tak ada siapapun disana. _//Aa? Dia pergi lebih du-//_

_..__**SLEP..**_

Ada tangan lain yang bersimpul dengannya di kaca jendela yang dingin. Jari-jari ramping mengikat longgar jemarinya yang mungil. Lengan panjang lainnya berada di tembok di dekat pinggulya, dengan efektif membuatnya mematung waspada.

_//Sejak kapan...?//_ Mata cokelatnya menatap lurus pada pantulan di kaca. Gelap malam menampakkan jelas dirinya dan sang iblis yang disana.

Diam...Hiruma hanya terdiam menunduk tak melakukan apapun. Dibandingkan tindakan agresifnya selama ini, Sena lebih takut menghadapi sisi yang belum pernah ia lihat ini. Ia sendiri sadar tubuhnya tegang dan tanpa sadar ia menahan napas.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika ia melihat seniornya menunduk mendekat ke lehernya dan berhenti disana seolah menghirup sesuatu. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan yang tadi berada di tembok kanannya perlahan bergerak ke atas dan jemari panjang menyentuh dagunya, menjejak lembut sepanjang jakun dan melonggarkan dasi hitam yang mengikat rapi seragamnya. Perlahan membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya sebelum ia merasakan hangat lembab di atas kulitnya.

Sena bergidik pelan ketika sang iblis menggigit lehernya, mengisap pelan disana. Ia bisa merasakan taring dingin yang menekan lembut daging dan kulit yang ada di lehernya. Tidak cukup sakit untuk menimbulkan luka....tapi cukup kuat untuk membuat memar kemerahan.

Pemuda mungil itu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, tentu saja ia sepintas berpikir bahwa Hiruma meminum darahnya seperti kisah-kisah horor yang sering , ia teringat iblis itu menertawakan dirinya karena percaya bahwa makhluk yang bernama drakula atau vampir itu benar-benar ada. Itu hanyalah konspirasi besar dari kelicikan manusia untuk menutupi kebenaran perang yang penuh pertumpahan darah karena perbuatan seorang yang bernama sama.**(2)**

Tampak puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Hiruma mencium bersuara sepanjang leharnya hingga pelipis mata kirinya. Sena takut-takut membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan pantulan dirinya dan sang iblis. Iris kecokelatan memandang beku pantulan itu.

Semerah darah....menggantikan hijau tosca yang biasanya mewarnai bola mata seniornya. Sama seperti ketika sebagian waktu hidupnya diambil sewaktu dulu. Tipis terlukis senyuman dingin di wajah oval di sampingnya. Bibir tipis itu dilihatnya bergerak ke telinganya, berbisik disana...

"Milikku...."

Sekejap Sena mengedipkan matanya dan kini.... ia hanya melihat dirinya dalam kaca dingin dihadapannya. Dan dingin malam kini menggantikan hangat -putus ia melepas napas yang ditahannya. Jemari kecilnya gemetar ketika pikiran logisnya tersadar,

_//Tadi itu....apa?//_

**(((1x21)))**

Strategi iklan yang dilakukan Hiruma rupanya berhasil, karena belum sampai seminggu setelah ia mengirimkan video mereka pada pelatih NASA Aliens, mereka sudah mendapat jawaban. Jawaban yang tak bisa dibilang seratus persen baik, namun tak juga bisa dibilang buruk.

Mereka bertaruh....Jika NASA Aliens tak bisa mengungguli mereka lebih dari sepuluh poin, mereka tak akan menginjak tanah Amerika lagi. Dan Hiruma, dengan senang hati menjawab tantangan itu, dimana jika Devil Bats tidak menang telak dengan beda sepuluh poin maka seluruh anggotanya akan angkat kaki dari Jepang, hari itu juga.

_**SREK! SREK!**_

Kurita membalikkan kardus yang dibawanya yang berisi buku-buku kecil berwarna hijau dengan logo emas. Sena mengambil salah satu diantaranya dan membaca tulisan yang tercetak disana.

"Passport?" tanyanya pelan. Konfrontasinya dengan Hiruma seminggu lalu sungguh membuatnya lelah secara mental, namun ujian yang menumpuk sungguh membantunya untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu. Dan kini, pertandingan tak terasa sudah di depan mata.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kalau tidak menang dengan lebih dari sepuluh poin dari tim Amerika." jawab Hiruma sembari mengelap senang AK47 miliknya. "Kalau mau tetap tinggal di Jepang. Dalam satu bulan ini, sebelum pertandingan, Berlatihlah seperti kalian akan mati." ancamnya serius.

Anggota lainnya hanya bisa menelan ludah.

**-x-x-x-**

Dini hari pukul dua, di depan supermarket SONSON dekat stasiun, ketiga berandalan lineman yang sangat kita kenal ini sedang menikmati angin pagi.

"Sudah pukul dua. Kita pulang lalu langsung tidur?" Togano berpaling dari manganya dan melirik jam di tangan kirinya.

"Haha...mau tidur cepat ya?" Jumonji yang duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada dinding toko menanggapi setengah sadar. Dia juga mengantuk.

Percakapan mereka terputus dengan teriakan semangat dari ujung jalan, "Bangun pagi membuat perasaan jadi enak!!!" ujar suara itu semangat. Ketiganya menoleh dan melihat Kurita dan Komusubi berlari kecil menuju arah ketiganya. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan mereka, jelas sekali bahwa maksudnya adalah lari pagi.

"La-latihan pagi?" Kuroki berkata ragu ketika mereka dilewati keduanya. Dini hari begitu..apa tidak terlalu pagi?! Ayam saja belum berkokok!!

"Ng?" Dari kejauhan, ketiganya dapat melihat kedua orang tadi melambat larinya karena sesuatu.

"Oh! Yukimitsu-kun! Latihan dari jam dua juga?" Kurita menyapa riang. Mudah sekali mengenali rekan seangkatannya, cukup lihat bagian kepalanya saja. Namun, ketika orang yang disapa berbalik, keduanya justru mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"KYAAAAAAAAH!!!" Yukimitsu sudah KO, tampangnya benar-benar seperti zombi pucat. Dalam hitungan detik, jenius itu tumbang.

BRUGH!

"Apa lagi sekarang?"Kuroki memandang bingung.

"Aa, kalau tak salah, si botak itu sudah lari keliling beberapa kali." Togano mengingat-ingat.

Yukimitsu rupanya sudah agak sadar, karena ia berbisik lemah. "Sudah tengah malam?"

"Y-Ya, sudah sejak tadi..." Kurita menjawab ragu. Ia tiba-tiba teringat sewaktu pulang sekolah kemarin, "Eh, jangan-jangan sepulang sekolah kalu terus lari sampai sekarang?!" Ia tersadar.

"Aduh! Jangan memaksakan diri begitu!!" Teriaknya panik diikuti muridnya yang juga meniru reaksi sang guru. Ketiga berandalan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, kompak berkomentar,

"Latihan dari jam dua pagi juga terlalu memaksakan diri."

Yukimitsu rupanya mendengar itu dan berusaha menjawab dengan parau."A..aku...tidak punya waktu lagi. Sewaktu lawan Taiyou, hanya aku yang tidak turun ke iri pada semua orang yang berjuang, namun hanya aku yang duduk di bangku cadangan."

Mata Kurita bersinar mendengarnya, "Oh! Memang menyenangkan kalau main sama-sama. Nanti akan kuminta Hiruma untuk memasukkanmu dalam formasi."

Pemuda jangkung itu menggeleng keras, "Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku sadar betul aku masih belum cukup kuat. Lagipula dimintapun pasti dia takkan membiarkanku main..." Kurita mengangguk sadar mendengarnya.

Menarik napas panjang, Yukimitsu melanjutkan lagi, "Memang mustahil aku bermain dalam pertandingan lawan Amerika bulan depan, tapi ada waktu tiga bulan hingga turnamen musim gugur. Aku akan berusaha disana! Dan buatku itu...kesempatan..ter...." Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya pingsan dan dibopong oleh Komususbi dan Kurita untuk diberi pertolongan.

Dari sisi lain di jalan itu, ketiga pemuda lainnya menatap terpana. Meninggalkan kegiatan mereka dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

**-.-.-.-**

Jumonji Kazuki, mungkin takkan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga sangat berada dan memiliki pengaruh dalam jajaran petinggi hukum. Tak ada yang menduga juga bahwa ia memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata karena pergaulan dan penampilannya yang serampangan.

Cahaya tipis-tipis dari televisi membuat bias pada wajahnya yang memandang datar acara disana. Ia sendirian duduk di ruang tengah, memikirkan entah apa namun sangat terlihat bahwa dalam dirinya ia tak suka berada di sana.

_**PLUK!**_

Matanya bergulir ke arah buku paspor yang dilempar di atas meja di depannya. Berikutnya adalah suara ayahnya yang bicara, "Kapan kau buat paspor itu? Kau berniat jalan-jalan ke luar negeri tanpa bilang pada orang tuamu?" Suara itu bernada mengejek yang ditanggapi dingin pemuda bercodet tadi. "Dengan siapa?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

Melihat putranya hanya diam saja, ia mendengus "Dengan dua sampah itu lagi?". Kalimat ini efektif menarik perhatian putranya yang menatap marah. "Sudah kubilang sejak SMP, jangan bergaul dengan mereka lagi. Sepertinya di SMUpun mereka akan drop out lagi." Pria itu berbalik ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat namun sebelum itu ia berkata, "Ingatlah, buang sampah yang tak berguna di masyarakat. Itu peraturan umum."

_**BLAM! **_

Ruang itu kembali sunyi.

**-.-.-.-**

Haha Kyoudai, keesokan harinya, dengan santai berjalan menuju sekolah. Mereka terlambat, itu sudah pasti karena pada dasarnya tujuan mereka adalah membolos. Hari itu dengan rute memutar, mereka kebetulan melewati stand penjualan majalah.

Kuroki yang pertama tertarik dengan salah satu majalah disana, Monthly Amefuto. Juumonji mengambil salah satu dari tumpukan majalah itu sembari mengisap rokoknya dengan tenang.

_**Monthly Amefuto: Pertandingan Taiyou-Deimon berakhir tak terduga!**_

"Ho..Kita juga ada?" Togano ikut membaca.

"Akhirnya kita menang dari si kepala semangka itu kan? (maksudnya Kamasatsu)" Kuroki menebak.

Hanya satu orang yang terdiam dan benar-benar membaca artikel itu karena memang ia yang membukannya. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat moodnya hari itu bertambah buruk.

_**...Kurita, Komusubi, dan Juumonji sudah memerlihatkan beberapa permainan yang bagus. Tapi Kuroki dan Toganou gagal total. Mampukah Deimon menang dengan adanya mereka?...**_

Terdengar lagi kata-kata ayahnya semalam.

_"Ingatlah, sampah yang tak berguna harus dibuang..."_

Dengan kesal ia melempar majalah itu kembali ke tumpukan sebelum kedua rekannya sempat membaca.

"O-oi, memangnya apa yang ditulisnya?" Togano bertanya penasaran.

"Bahwa kita bertiga hanya sampah." Pemuda pirang pucat itu berbohong.

"Haa?!"

"Haaa?!"

Melepas rokoknya, pandangannya dingin ketika bicara, "Kita tak bisa mengizinkan mereka menulis seperti itu lagi. Takkan kubiarkan terjadi." ujarnya tegas sebelum membuang sebungkus rokok miliknya. "Ayo, latihan!"

"I-iya!" Kedua temannya hanya bingung menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Jumonji. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia menggebu seperti itu.

**-x-x-x-**

Dan tak lama...ketiganya sudah berada di lapangan. Mendorong _dummy _latihan bersama Komusubi dan Kurita. Anggota lainnya di luar kelompok line memandang bingung,

"Mereka bertiga datang...padahal tidak dipanggil." Sena yang jatuh babak belur karena latihan lari mundur berkomentar.

"Akhirnya mereka mau main!" Mamori yang sibuk menempelkan plaster pada sena bersorak kecil. Dari kejauhan, hal itu tak luput dari pandangan kapten mereka.

Seusai latihan, seperti biasanya, merek aberganti baju di loker masing-masing. Sena juga dapat satu, namun seragamnya tidak tergantung disana, melainkan terlipat rapi di loker geser. Letaknya diantara Monta dan Kurita, dengan benda khas yang ada di loker teratas miliknya, boneka beruang kecil bersayap iblis dan lipcream. Dua kombinasi unik yang...cukup aneh untuk dimiliki seorang lelaki.

Boneka itu didapatnya dari Hiruma, ketika seluruh tim pulang dari pertandingan melawan Taiyou dan mampir untuk bermain di game center. Iblis itu terlampau penasaran dengan permainan menantang yang ada di sana (kecuali DDR dan permainan anak kecil) dan sialnya, dengan sekali main pada tiap item, ia bisa mendapat skor tertinggi. (Keberuntungan yang luar biasa...kasihan orang-orang yang menghabiskan beratus-ratus koin untuk hal itu.) Boneka beruang itu juga coba-coba ia mainkan karena melihat banyak orang yang gagal untuk mengambil tumpukan hadiah. Setelah dapat, ia justru mengerenyit karena tak butuh, sebelum melemparnya pada Sena. "Buatmu saja." katanya pendek waktu itu.

Lipcream yang ada di lokernya, diberi oleh Mamori. Yang khawatir dehidrasi panas matahari bisa menyebabkan kekeringan dan terbakar. Gadis itu takut jika itu menyebabkan luka pecah-pecah dan mengelupas. Padahal bagi anak lelaki, itu biasa saja...Tapi lembab dan tak perih rupanya lebih baik, jadi ia kerap memakainya. (Keuntungan lainnya adalah melembutkan dan membuat warna merah muda karena sehat terjaga...Andai ia tahu itu berbahaya bagi orang lain yang melihatnya...)

Baiklah, itu hanya beberapa hal tambahan. Dua loker setelahnya adalah milik Haha Kyoudai. Yang kini kesulitan untuk mengambil barang karena berdesakan.

"Haih, sulit ya satu loker bertiga." Ia mendengar Kuroki mengeluh.

"Fu-fugo!!" Ajaibnya Komususbi justru yang menjawab keluhannya dan menunjuk ke atas dua loker di samping milik mereka. Dua tulisan tertera rapi di atas papan-papan itu, tepat di samping tempat ketiganya, Kuroki, dan disampingnya lagi Togano. Sedangkan loker yang mereka gunakan bertiga digantikan dengan tulisan, Juumonji.

Ketiganya menatap tak percaya pada papan-papan disana. Sena yang melihatnya menghela pelan, _//Akhirnya mereka diakui...//_

"Berarti sisa tiga loker!" Monta mendekati loker kosong yang berada di ujung ruangan. Sena berlari kecil mendekati sahabatnya, Hiruma dibelakangnya membawa spidol permanen untuk menuliskan nama.

"Yang ini untuk Ishimaru." Ujarnya santai.

"Lagi-lagi seenaknya saja memasukkan orang ke klub." Sena berkomentar pelan. Tapi Hiruma tampak terlampau riang untuk mendengarnya. Ia melirik loker terujung ketika Kurita dan Monta mengobril bahwa loker kosong lainnya untuk tamu.

Di loker terakhir itu, ada press kick tee. Sena tahu betul itu milik siapa. Ketua tim mereka yang sebenarnya, Musashi. Rasanya sudah lama juga tak mendengar apapun dari senior yang rasanya hanya bertemu dengannya sewaktu upacara masuk SMU.

"Itu milik siapa?" Monta bertanya penasaran.

"Ah, ini..."

"Milik ..." Kurita belum sempat melanjutkan karena suara dari luar ruangan klub memotong percakapan mereka,

"UWAAAAAAH!! Kick yang hebat sekali!!"

"EH?!" Kurita, Sena, dan Monta saling berpandangan sebelum berlari keluar ruangan. Setengah berharap, dua orang diantara mereka yang sudah tahu siapa Musashi, berdoa agar melihat kicker itu. Namun ketika disana, tendangan anggun yang tepat tengah gawang football, bukanlah milik senior itu.

"Kau bukan..Musashi." Kurita agak kecewa. Sena hanya menunduk paham.

Satu suara muncul lagi untuk bicara, " Kotaro Sasaki, kicker dari tim Bando Spider." Oh, rupanya Hiruma yang membaca informasi dari buku catatannya. "Tingkat keberhasilan dengan TFP...seratus persen."

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!" Oke, Informasi yang ini benar-benar hebat.

"Sejak lahir, tendanganku tak pernah meleset. Smart bukan?" ujarnya sembari menyisir rambutnya.

"Keh, jadi ada perlu apa kau kesini poni sebelah?" Hiruma bertanya langsung.

"Aku dengan cerita '60Yard Magnum'. Musashi dari Deimon yang di legenda kota berhasil membuat tendangan sejauh 60 Yard." jelasnya.

"Ieh?! 60Yard ? (55m) Padahal rekor jepang 58Yard..." Yukimitsu memandang kagum dan penasaran.

"Karenanya! Itu mustahil! Ayo Musashi, kita bertanding dan tentukan siapa kicker no.1!!" tantangnya yang disambut diam oleh seluruh tim.

Hiruma yang pertama bicara, "Kalau Musashi, dia sudah berhenti tuh."

"APAAAAA?!" Kotaro berteriak frustasi. Sudah jauh-jauh malah....

"Kekeke, tenang saja poni sebelah, kau sudah jadi nomor satu." ujarnya berbalik pergi diikuti yang lainnya meninggalkan kicker itu mematung di tengah lapang.

Sena menatap simpati dan berhenti dari rombongan. Ia berbalik mendekati pemuda jangkung tadi. "Kotarou-san?"

"Ah? Kau anggota Devil Bats juga kan? Ada apa?"

"Um...bisakah tunggu sebentar disini? Aku ambil tasku dulu, nanti biar kujelaskan perkara Musahi-san."

"Uwooh?! Sungguh?! Aku bisa bertand-"

Sena membuka telapak tangannya menghentikan rentetan semangat itu."Bukan. Aku hanya akan menjelaskan kondisinya agar tak ada salah paham."

Kicker jangkung tadi mengangguk paham."Oh...baiklah. Kurasa..kutunggu di depan gerbang saja?"

"Ya,terima kasih." Sena membungkuk sebelum berlari cepat menuju ruang klub. Di tengah perjalanan, Monta rupanya menunggunya untuk bersama-sama pergi kesana.

"Kau membicarakan soal apa dengannya?"

"Musashi-san." ujarnya singkat.

"Oh...EEEEH?! Tunggu dulu! Berarti kau kenal dengannya?!" Monta berteriak kaget.

"Um...yah..." _//Lebih tepatnya lagi, aku satu-satunya anak kelas satu di tim yang kenal dengannya.//_

"Wah! Berarti kita bisa mengajaknya kembali?!" Monta mengusulkan dengan smeangat.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Itu....nanti kau ikut saja denganku dan Kotarou-san. Kujelaskan semuanya." ujarnya pelan.

**-x-x-x-**

"Oh...wow...begitukah?" Kotarou memainkan sisir lipatnya setengah hati. Rupanya persoalan Musashi tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"Tapi, kenapa Hiruma-senpai berkata kalau dia sudah keluar?" Monta bertanya bingung.

"Kurasa, maksudnya adalah ia tak ingin memaksakan orang yang setengah niat untuk bermain dalam tim. Dan juga, ini memang keputusan yang sudah dibicarakan bersama. Maksudku, Kurita-san dan Hiruma-san sudah membicarakan tentang itu bersama dengan Musashi-san..." jelasnya lagi.

"Hm...kalau kupersingkat. Ini berarti sampai semuanya stabil, ia baru bisa kembali lagi?" Kotarou menyimpulkan.

Sena mengangguk, "Karena itu, kuharap Kotarou-san mau memakluminya. Dan...tentu saja, kami juga akan berusaha semampu kami untuk membantu Musashi-san kembali di pertandingan musim gugur."

" Oke...kutunggu lawanku disana nanti. Langsung di pertandingan ya? Menarik juga..." Kotarou menimbang-nimbang.

"Um..ya..." Sena lega mendengarnya.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, sejak Musahi-senpai keluar. Apa ia pernah kembali ke sekolah? Untuk mengurus cuti sekolah atau semacamnya..." Reciever mereka bertanya lagi.

"Eh? Tentu saja. Kalian berdua juga pernah melihatnya kok." Sena menjawab lugas. Kalau mereka tahu, pasti terkejut bukan main...

"He? Aku juga?! Masa sih?!" Kotarou kini mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Ya...Anou, kalian ingat tadi ketika kita berkumpul di depan gerbang? Nah, kalian tadi mengucapkan salam dengan seseorang kan?" Sena berusaha menahan tawa.

"Oh, ya! Om mandor galak itu!!" Monta menjentik tangannya.

"Ah, yang menunjukkan aku jalan ke lapangan!" Kotarou menunjuk paham dengan sisirnya.

"Itu Musashi-san." ujarnya singkat.

"....."

"....."

"....."

"...EEEEEEEEEEEH?!! Tujuh belas tahun dengan tampang tua begitu?!!" Kedua orang tadi berteriak kompak.

Tawa Sena meledak melihat ekspresi kedua orang tadi. Semoga saja Musashi-san tidak marah....

Di sisi kota yang lainnya, pemuda bertampang tua dan amat dewasa yang bernama Takakura Gen, tiba-tiba bersin tanpa sebab.

_**TBC....**_

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1)** Coba lihat lagi di manga, cerita tentang pertama kali Hiruma mendapatkan Cerberus. Disitu ada wujud awalnya hewan ini sebelum berubah penampakannya jadi liar begitu.

**(2) **Diambil dari literatur penelitian, Drakula oleh Hypathia Cneajna. Buku lokal yang bisa kalian temukan di toko buku besar ini, **sangat** **tidak** saya sarankan untuk dibaca apabila belum **berusia 18 tahun**, **memiliki pemikiran terbuka,toleransi kesabaran,kognisi mental yang penuh, dan penalaran logis jangka panjang**. Konten yang berat dan terlalu lugas sangat mungkin membuat kalian mual. Kalau ada yang pernah membaca Armageddon, buku ini punya lapangan semacam itu. Saya disini hanya melampirkan sebagai bahan disclaimer pendukung cerita. (sama dengan yang judulnya Vlad Dracula, jangan baca juga kalau belum memenuhi syarat.)

Mohon tulis reviewnya ya! Trims!


	14. Nasa Aliens II

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…chapter ntar2…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Sambungan b****alasan review!**

**YohNa-nyu-:** Terima kasih banyak! Sama-sama, saya juga masih belajar disini...Ini salah satu cara untuk mengungkapkan kalau saya suka ES21, saya harap fans berkenan menerima...Ya, moga2 cepet lulus mabrur (penerapannya baik)..:D

**Ruicchi Arisawa:** Iya, saya sadar betul banyak mistypo. tidak bersahabat ma jaringan internet akhir2 ini...upload lama, mau ngedit susah. Berikutnya, kualitas cerita akan saya perbaiki terus...*ow, chap lalu dah diperbaiki typonya...*

**'girl:**Iya, maaf terlalu lama saya update ini. Prioritas saya kuliah dulu...hehe..Buku itu ada di GM, silakan baca sinopsisnya. Tapi benar ya, saran saya tolong diperhatikan, karena isinya cukup berat.. Saya usahakan update terus.

**Ai-chan:** Iya, akhirnya update...Dan kamu ganti nama lagi..:D NASA, mungkin beberapa bagian penting saya masukkan, karena ada interaksi pembangunan karakter yang penting disana..Monta emang lucu, sayang yang ngefans ma dy sedikit...XD..Untuk Canyon Hills, terakhir saya lihat ada di touchdown piranho, tapi situs itu keburu tutup karena bandwith terlalu besar. (banyak art dan dojin karangan lainnya juga.) Situs Canyon sendiri dah lama tutup(sekalian info, yang Kobato Nene tutup tanggal 24 Okt 09 lalu.)...Hm, kalau JuuSena memang saya tulis di draft, jadi pasti ada. Untuk TogaSena sepertinya susah masuk, soalnya direncanakan dia sama yang lain...Saya usahakan cepat ya...

**NakamaLuna:**Ah, maaf membuat menunggu lama...Doujinnya saya buat, karena saya kurang bisa membuat dalam bentuk tulisan..Adegan nanggung? Itu yang manakah? ;)...Hm, saya ga ingin buru-buru. Belum erat ikatannya...Bando masih lama, AkaSena mungkin ada. Karena dia main peran penting juga di sini...Oke!*lambai2 juga*

**SoraNoRaikou:**Iya, menggila rasanya. Semester tiga psikologi di sini memang sibuk-sibuknya, karena di semester depan sudah masuk penjurusan profesi (berarti nilai harus bagus untuk bisa ambil kuliah profesi yang sama)..Ga, ga pake dia. Cameo begitu manjang-manjangin tulisan..Kadar romance memang turun, soalnya ngejar plot..Oh, pasti saingan, hehee...okei!

**diz PEO: **Hm...saya memang pernah nulis soal itu di beberapa fic Naruto dengan rating M dan saya rasa,saya tidak saya cantumkan penjelasannya. Karena saya hanya mereview 3-4 cerita, saya punya skema kasar anda menulis yang mana...Seandainya anda berkenan membaca fic ini dengan teliti, pada chapter2 lalu, di author's note ada kejelasan kenapa saya mual pada fic dengan adegan lemon yang sudah saya tulis...Mari saya jelaskan, sebenarnya saya kesana untuk cari referensi lemon karena fandom itu memang paling banyak berkembang. Sejak awal masuk , saya terbiasa membaca lemon hanya dalam bahasa inggris. Tapi tidak dalam bahasa Indonesia, sewaktu membaca, saya merasa kesannya lebih lepas (karena bahasa ibu lebih mudah diimajinasikan)...Saya jujur bicara kalau saya mual, karena memang tidak terbiasa. Khususnya dengan lemon, saya hanya bisa menerima itu dalam bentuk doujinshi atau manga, spesifiknya lagi, saya mual dengan hentai,yuri,ecchi (yang asli,manga, maupun animasi) dan yaoi anime dan aslinya...Saya tidak marah, justru berterima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan. Seharusnya saya mengklarifikasi soal itu dengan jelas...Perihal penulisan adegan lemon, saya tidak mau sembarangan dengan kemampuan saya sekarang. Hasilnya pasti buruk.(Ini alasannya saya mencari referensi disana) Apa yang saya incar, khususnya dalam jalan cerita disini, adalah pesan pada pembaca, bahwa hubungan tersebut bukan sekedar birahi. Saya ingin, sekalipun itu sejenis, ada ikatan batin berbalas yang kadang menyamarkan logika, dan rasa menghargai ikatan itu yang ingin saya tekankan. Hal ini (dalam bentuk tulisan) baru sekali saya dapatkan, yaitu ketika membaca sastra berjudul Lelaki Terindah untuk referensi... Ah, anda junior saya toh, ya tidak apa-apa. Sama-sama belajar menulis ini kok...

**Shieva: **Trims untuk semua tambahan referensinya dari OVA..Script mana ?! Blon bikin sketsa nih!! Collab jgan lupa...

**Hazuki:** Trims dah ikut menilai cerita dan membantu mencarikan inspirasi (walau itu di tempat bekam). Collabnya ditunggu..maaf numpang ke kostan terus ya..hehehe..:D

**Nana-chan:** Oh, itu ya. Bukan apa-apa. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini, jadi saya juga tidak ambil hati. Trims dukungannya.

**Baka-mania:** Hm..begitukah? Area broca dong...iya, gapapa, saya ga serius kok...:D Trims banyak ya...

**Chey:** Ah, yang nulis pangeran 4 orang itu!! Wah..bahasamu formal sekali...jadi canggung saya...haha...Oh, ya ya, memang ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan begitu perihal tanda baca dan kurang lebih sama persis seperti itu alasannya. K'Reiforizza yang bilang begitu di White Screen (fic lain)...Tapi, sebenarnya saya tidak berniat untuk membuat fic yang terlampau serius, hm tujuannya mungkin begini...serius-santai?..Karena, saya menemukan bahwa pembaca saya ternyata ada juga orang luar yang mempelajari , jadi saya buat formal. Tapi bagi pembaca dari negara asli, saya ingin mereka nyaman, tidak melihat ini seperti buku skripsi...Terima kasih saran dan dukungannya, saya akan terus perbaiki lagi...:D

**Ai:** um...masih berkembang..^^;

**Selamat membaca!**

**XI**

**Nasa Aliens**

**Part 2**

"Oke, dengarkan aku, kuso gaki!" Hiruma santai duduk bersandar pada kursinya. Dengan patuh para anggota tekun mendengarkan. Melihat semuanya siap, ia memulai, "Lawan kita kali ini tak seperti yang biasa. Dan mereka tak bisa dianggap remeh."

Sena menelan ludah. Dari yang didengarnya, Aliens terkenal dengan lemparan QB dan _defense line_ mereka. Tapi, Hiruma tak peduli dengan hal itu, ia menemukan celah untuk kemenangan mereka.

Ya, keahliannya. Taktik dan strategi.

"Dan untuk hal itu, kita membutuhkan....ini." Ujarnya menunjukkan kotak kardus kecil berbentuk persegi panjang warna hijau cerah dengan tulisan merah di atasnya, ia membagi-bagikan satu bungkus untuk tiap anggota. **(1)**

" PRETZ ?" serempak semuanya berkomentar bingung melihat makanan ringan yang sangat mereka kenal. Kemenangan mereka terletak pada makanan? Mungkin begitu pikiran para anggota tim.

Kapten mereka hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi bingung yang sudah diprediksinya. "Ini ultra _offensive defensive_!" ujarnya.

Sena yang bingung tanpa sadar mulai mengemil batangan-batangan kue kering berbumbu keju tadi. Enak...

"Apa hubungannya dengan PRETZ?" Monta kini ikut bicara.

"Itu juga termasuk dalam taktik. Dalam sebulan ini, akan kujejalkan tentang semua defense pada kalian."

"Karena lawan kita adalah tim kuat yang datang dari tempat asal American Football. Pasti takkan bisa menang dengan cara yang sama selama ini." Kurita menjelaskan.

"Titik kelemahan tim itu ada pada pelatih mereka. Ia bodoh hanya menyuruh Phanter jadi pemungut bola." Senior pirang itu membuka laptopnya dan memasangkan pada proyektor.

"Phanter?" Sena menggumam tanya yang hanya dijawab seringai dari Hiruma. Ia tak tahu sebentar lagi ia akan menemukan rival lainnya dalam dunia Amefuto.

**-x-x-x-**

"Tak kusangka ada hal seperti itu ya? " Monta menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Bayangkan, makanan! Makanan lho! Kita bisa menang dari Aliens dengan itu!" Ujarnya semangat mengingat isi rapat ketika istirahat siang.

"Yah, kau tahu Hiruma-san, ia tak bisa ditebak." Sena mengangkat bahu. Ia juga agak kaget dengan cara mereka menggunakan kudapan itu dalam strategi. Tapi, karena terbiasa, ia percaya saja dan mengikuti arah permainan.

Apa yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah ketika ia melihat video rekaman pertandingan Aliens. Bukan para pemainnya, tapi siapa yang disebut Phanter oleh Hiruma. Pemuda jangkung berkulit hitam yang memiliki cara lari begitu ringan, begitu indah mengalir bagai air. 'Pria dengan kaki tanpa berat' itu sebutan untuk Patrick Spancer, sang Phanter hitam. _//Tapi sungguh aku ingin membuktikannya di pertandingan....Kuharap ia bisa ikut bermain...//_ ia berdoa dalam hati.

Tapi, mengingat soal Aliens dan video, ia teringat juga dengan Hiruma. Tentu saja, terakhir kalinya mereka bicara pribadi adalah tepat ketika selesai pembuatan iklan Devil Bats. Dan itu bukan suatu yang membuatnya nyaman...

_//Mungkinkah hal yang kudengar itu benar?//_

"Sena?"

"Hm?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari kemarin lebih pendiam." Monta menyipit memerhatikan sahabatnya, apa dia sakit?

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo cepat, nanti terlambat latihan sore." Ujarnya tersenyum sebelum berlari pergi. Dibelakangnya, Monta justru terdiam memikirkan kenapa pemuda itu memaksakan tersenyum padahal pikirannya seolah penuh dilema.

Tak ada yang tahu mengapa, tapi ada satu orang yang kemungkinan besar jadi penyebabnya. Mari memutar jam pasir kembali hingga waktu ketika Sena, Monta, dan Kotarou berpisah jalan di senja lalu....

**(((1x21)))**

"Dah, Sena! Aku ke arah sini ya! Persediaan pisangku habis, harus beli dulu ke toserba!" Monta melambai riang padanya.( Kotarou sudah berpisah dengan keduanya di persimpangan jalan sebelumnya.) Sena tersenyum dan balas melambai pada kawannya yang berbalik riang bersenandung tentang buah favoritnya itu.

Senja hari itu terlampau terang, tak cocok rasanya jika jarum sudah menunjukkan pukul enam. Sena mengelering langit keemasan sembari melangkah ringan dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Di tengah perjalanannya, ia rasanya punya ide untuk mengunjungi Musashi. Mungkin karena percakapannya tadi dengan Monta dan Kotarou, ada baiknya mengucapkan salam dan mungkin berbincang sedikit tentang perkembangan tim.

Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengangguk dan berbelok ke arah berlawanan dari rumahnya. Tak sulit untuk menemukan perusahaan pengembang Takekura, karena letaknya dekat dengan ujung jalan dimana tempat mereka memarkir mobil-mobil besar dan sarana lainnya. Perlahan mendekat, sungguh kebetulan seniornya sedang duduk mengobrol dengan rekan kerjanya. Sepertinya keduanya sehabis melakukan pembangunan proyek dilihat dari kain handuk dan sarung tangan yang masih terpakai.

"Konbanwa." Sapanya ramah. Kedua orang tadi berbalik padanya ketika mendengar sapaan yang ditujukkan pada mereka.

"Ah, Sena-kun ya?" Musashi tersenyum kecil. Jarang sekali juniornya dari tim bertandang sendirian, dia senang ada yang mengunjunginya. "Duduklah. Masih ada tempat kok. Maaf kalau penampilanku berantakan ya, kau tahu pekerjaanku."

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku yang tak sopan berkunjung tanpa memberitahu dulu...Terima kasih." ucapnya sebelum mengambil tempat di seberang keduanya.

"Oh, siapa anak ini, Gen? Juniormu?" Pria berambut cokelat di sebelah Musahi bertanya penasaran. Musashi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ho..bagus sekali ada teman Gen yang berkunjung selain Ryokan! Biar kuambilkan teh dan camilan dulu. Tak apa makan diluar begini ya?"

"Ah! Tak usah, maaf aku merepotkan. Yah, aku juga tak membawa apa-apa kemari...maksudku..." Sena menunduk malu menjelaskannya.

"Ahaha...anak yang manis. Jarang sekali ada pemuda sopan seperti ini sekarang, aku justru merasa harus memberimu hadiah." Candanya senang. "Tunggu camilannya ya, kalian mengobrol saja dulu." ujar pria itu sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak merepotkan kami kok." Musashi menenangkan RB dihadapannya yang beraut wajah bersalah.

"Oh...te-terima kasih." angguknya dalam.

"Ya, ya. Nah, Sena-kun, kira-kira ada apa kau kemari ? Ah, ya. Aku hutang permintaan maaf karena meninggalkan klub tanpa memberikan penjelasan sendiri pada anggotaku." _Kicker_ itu teringat.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Kurita-san dan Hiruma-san sudah menjelaskannya pada kami."

"Aa, begitukah? Kurasa itu bagus....Hm, bagaimana dengan keadaan kalian? Kuharap kalian tak terbebani mendapat penggantiku itu orang seperti Hiruma." Musashi berkata tenang dengan nada diplomatik. Sena yang mendengarnya merasa agak canggung karena seolah bicara dengan orang terhormat. Seniornya ini memang punya kharisma yag berbeda sehingga orang mau tak mau merendah padanya.

"Um...baik. Hiruma-san memang lebih keras dan...uh, _sangat berbeda_ dalam cara ia melatih kami. Tapi perkembangannya sungguh baik. Kami bahkan bisa mendapatkan kesempatan bertanding dengan Nasa Aliens dari AS !" ujarnya semangat. Kicker Deimon itu tersenyum bangga, benar pilihannya untuk menyerahkan kelangsungan Devil Bats di tangan Hiruma. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya khawatir...

"Hm…kau anak kelas satu pertama yang bergabung di tim. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan senior disana? Kuharap kau tak canggung karena pada awalnya kau junior sendirian." Ia memulai. Ini sungguh bisa memakan waktu, tapi kalau tiba-tiba bisa kacau juga...

"Ah, ya. Aku kenal dengan Mamori-neechan dan Hiruma-san lebih dulu, jadi aku cukup bisa mengikuti semuanya." Jawabnya jujur.

_//Aku benci basa-basi…// _ "Sejak kapan kau kenal Hiruma? Yang kudengar dari Kurita, kau lebih dulu mengenalnya dibandingkan yang lain. Bahkan sebelum dia pindah ke Deimon."

"Er..yah…dia, katakanlah..kenalanku…" Sena menggeliat pelan. Ia tak pandai berbohong. Teman? Dibilang benar juga tidak...dibilang salah juga..mungkin tidak..

"Hoo…kau tahu, awalnya aku merasa aneh dengan dia. Maksudku, kau lihat perawakannya, telinga runcing, mata tajam, dan taring...membuatku teringat dengan cerita-cerita tentang iblis..."

_**GLEK!**_

"…yah..memang begitu sih.." _//Uwah...perasaannya tajam...mirip Shin-san...//_ Sena menelan ludah dengan cemas.

" Haha....yah, mana mungkin ada iblis yang terbebas begitu toh? Kudengar mereka hanya muncul dan berada di dunia jika ada manusia yang melakukan perjanjian dengannya. Ayah Kurita yang kepala kuil itu sering cerita padaku..."

_//Gyaaaaa!!!.. itu yang disebut indera keenam...?// _" Oh..haha..begitu? sepertinya menyeramkan…" Sena mencoba bersikap wajar. Tapi panik sekecil apapun tak luput dari seniornya yang kini berpura-pura tak tahu untuk memberinya peringatan.

"Ya..konon mereka mengadakan perjanjian pun hanya untuk diri mereka sendiri..." Kicker itu mengelus-elus dagunya seolah berpikir keras. "Yang dapat dipanggil hanyalah yang tersegel di dunia...mungkin sebabnya karena mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membuat para dewa marah. Dan maksudnya demi mereka sendiri...itu berarti justru yang melakukan kontrak yang diperalat." tambahnya lagi.

Sena terdiam mendengarkan. Hal ini baru didengarnya sekarang...."Eh? Mengapa begitu?"

_//Hm…kelihatannya sudah bisa…//_ " Iblis…menggunakan manusia yang melakukan perjanjian dengan mereka untuk mendapatkan kebebasan mereka kembali..."

_//.....Eh?....//_ "…Ke-kenapa harus manusia yang melakukan perjanjian itu?" Perasaannya tak enak.

"Karena suatu kondisi khusus yang konon hanya para dewa yang tahu…Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mereka." tambahnya.

"….Oh…wow…begitukah?" Ia setengah bertanya, penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Ya, bahkan sang iblis sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Hanya kabar burung dari mereka yang terbebas karena manusia, lalu disampaikan pada lainnya yang juga ingin mendapatkan hal yang sama yang terdengar oleh mereka yang disegel...tapi…."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi yang sudah pasti adalah, hal itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diusik bahkan oleh dewa sekalipun...Itu suatu keistimewaan yang hanya ada pada diri manusia..."

"Diri manusia....A-apa itu sebenarnya?" tanyanya pelan. Adrenalinnya tegang menunggu jawaban dari seniornya.

"Itulah...yang justru tak diketahui..." _//Namun begitu...sekalipun mereka memperalat, hanya sedikit manusia yang bisa melepaskan mereka...//_

"Oh…begitu…" Ia menenangkan dirinya. Padahal sedikit lagi…

"Ah tapi ! Itu tidak mungkin kan? Jaman modern seperti ini mana ada hal begitu ya? Hahaha...jangan dipikirkan ya?" Senior itu tertawa keras.

//_Sayangnya, itu nyata terjadi padaku…//_ " Haha…benar juga ya? Cerita dari ayah Kurita-san seram juga…" Ia balas tertawa hampa.

"Ya, di kuil sering tertulis kisah seperti itu untuk mengajarkan kebajikan pada manusia toh? Kupikir ada makna dalam cerita itu..tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum paham...yah, tapi itu cerita. Lebih rumit memikirkan permasalahan hidup di dunia ya?"

"Er..kurasa begitu. Karena lebih dekat dengan kenyataan, segalanya terasa lebih rumit." Jawabnya jujur.

Musashi mengangguk, "Ya,ya. Kau benar….karena kalau cerita itu nyata, maka pada malam bulan purnama, iblis akan berusaha mencari cara untuk kebebasan mereka. Jika berhasil, ketika fajar tiba, ia takkan berada di dunia manusia lagi. Namun jika gagal..mereka akan terkurung kembali…" jelasnya sembari mendongak melihat bola perak yang bersinar lembut di angkasa hitam.

_//Ah...rasanya aku pernah dengar sesuatu tentang itu....//_"Purnama…ya?" Sena berbisik ketika menatap selimut malam berbintang dan sang rembulan...

Terngiang pelan tak terjamah suatu memori tentang itu…

**(((1x21)))**

Latihan sore itu benar-benar menguras tenaga. Strategi utama yang dipakai oleh Hiruma memang bukan suatu yang mengejutkan, tapi juga beresiko. Blitz, suatu trik dimana QB dijatuhkan lebih dahulu sebelum ia berhasil melemparkan bola.

Dan bila dilihat dari ukuran tubuh rata-rata pemain utama Deimon yang memang memiliki darah Asia, tetap jauh jika dibandingkan para anggota Aliens. (Mungkin hanya Kurita dan Ha-Ha Kyoudai yang sedikitnya sama besar...). Sena dan Monta yang bertubuh mungil (berbeda dengan Komusubi yang memang dasarnya line, ia lebih kuat), kepayahan ketika berulang kali melakukan percobaan blitz pada _dummy _latihan.

Sena sendiri pikirannya masih terisi dengan debat dirinya dan informasi yang kemarin ia dapat. Sebenarnya, tidak salah juga kalau Hiruma memanfaatkan dia, karena dia juga melakukan hal yang sama toh? Semuanya ekivalen, atau seperti bahasa biologi, simbiosis mutualisme.

Memang jika dilihat dari niatnya, ia lebih jelas mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan. Sedangkan Hiruma? Sulit sekali menebak apa kemauannya. Apa yang ia incar, karena rasanya ia bisa memiliki segalanya dengan mudah. Tapi ia juga tak terlihat menginginkan sesuatu secara spesifik...

_//Makin kupikirkan, justru makin rumit. Yah, kubuat sederhana saja. Jika ia ingin bebas dari segelnya akan kubantu, karena ia juga membantuku mengabulkan keinginanku....emh, tunggu dulu. Apa baik kalau membebaskan iblis ya?...Tapi kata Musashi-san, itu artinya mereka kembali ke tempat asalnya...//_

Dia tak tahu perihal dimana para iblis tinggal, konon di dunia kegelapan dimana bertolak belakang dari tempat bercahaya para dewa. Pada musim-musim tertentu, pihak dari dunia kegelapan dan cahaya akan bertemu di tengah jembatan penghubung diantara dua sungai, membahas keseimbangan dunia mereka agar terjaga.

Sedangkan dunia manusia dikatakan tempat netral, karena iblis dari kegelapan tak bisa menuju dunia cahaya, begitupun sebaliknya. Itupun harus seijin dewa tertinggi. Jadi, jika berhubungan dengan kasus mengenai tempat hukuman maupun kaburnya penghuni dari kedua pihak, pastilah mereka dikirim ke dunia manusia.**(2) **Dan tanpa persetujuan sang dewa juga, mereka takkan bisa kembali. Yang kabur, dirinya akan hancur begitu menghirup udara disana dan yang dihukum akan terombang-ambing dalam ketakpastian.

_//Tapi itu kan cerita....//_ Ya memang, namun dengan adanya bukti nyata yang begitu dekat dengannya. Rasanya ia bisa percaya hal itu.

"...kan Sena?" Ia sayup-sayup mendengar Monta bicara.

"Eh? Maaf, tadi aku melamun. Ada apa?" Ia bertanya pelan. Monta hanya memberinya pandangan simpati sebelum melanjutkan,

"Kubilang, akan lebih baik jika memperbanyak waktu latihan. Itu bisa melatih intuisi kita nanti. Ya,kan?" Ia mengulangi lagi. Sena mengangguk pelan sembari memikirkan hambatannya,

"Tapi Monta, dari rumah kita, perlu kereta untuk sampai kesini. Dan kurasa jadwalnya takkan mudah..."

"Hum..iya sih...Jauh juga ya..." Sahabatnya berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana kalau menginap di rumahku?." Kurita yang saat itu sama-sama berada dalam ruang ganti dan mendengar percakapan mereka ikut bicara.

"Eh? Rumah?"

Senior itu mengangguk, "Biasanya aku dan Komusubi mulai latihan jam dua pagi. Tapi karena rumah Komusubi jauh dari sekolah juga, makannya sebagai alternatif, ia menginap di rumahku. Coba saja hari ini, toh besok tak ada latihan. Kalian bisa mengukur jarak tempuhnya melihat situasi kondisi dulu." jelasnya riang.

Di pikiran kedua orang yang mendengarnya ada dua hal yang terbesit. Pertama, bahwa latihan jam dua dini hari itu sangat memaksakan diri dan yang kedua, jika Kurita-san _tubuh_nya sebesar itu, rumahnya sebesar apa?

"Oh..be-begitu?"

"Ya, um...dibilang rumah juga bukan sih..Tapi itu kuil, rumahku itu di kuil tengah kota."

Oke, itu sangat menjelaskan....

**-x-x-x-**

Sena menetapkan dalam hati, bahwa kuil adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya saat ini. Mengapa? Karena dengan _kekkai _berlapis yang dipasang di sekitarnya, tak memungkinkan roh jahat manapun untuk masuk, begitu cerita Kurita ketika mereka berjalan kesana. Itu artinya, tak mungkin ada kontak dengan hal-hal mistik seperti itu, apalagi iblis.

Pemuda itu senyum-senyum sendiri ketika berendam di _ofuro_ kayu di dalam kuil. Ini berarti sehari penuh tanpa Hiruma ! .Karena besok ia libur dan tetap ikut menginap. Hiruma takkan mungkin menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya, berkunjung ke rumah dengan alasan ingin memberikan data dan membantunya belajar, dan apapun itu yang selalu disertai tindakan...um.._menyentuhnya_..

Ia membenamkan separuh wajahnya yang tersipu, berusaha untuk menenangkan dengan air. Memang benar sejak konfrontasinya yang terakhir, ia dan seniornya itu jarang sekali bertemu. Selain karena kesibukan di sekolah, ia juga selalu menghindar. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sebelum kejadian itu, lain lagi ceritanya...

_//Tapi kenapa ya? Dia kelihatan senang sekali melakukannya?//_ Sena menatap langit-langit kayu cokelat tua yang mengeluarkan aroma relaksasi karena uap air. _//Hum...tapi sepertinya ia memang punya sifat seperti itu...iblis mesum.. //_ Entah mengapa pikirannya justru membuatnya tambah merona.

Buru-buru ia keluar dari ofuro dan memakai kembali kemeja putih dan celana seragamnya (karena datang tanpa persiapan, jadi terpaksa pakai seragam dulu untuk malam itu. Mau pinjam pun, pakaian Kurita maupun Komusubi sudah pasti kebesaran. Tapi ia dan Monta ditawari pakaian pendeta kuil untuk tidur, namun sementara, seragam saja cukup.)

Sebagai yang terakhir keluar dari _ofuro_, ia tak tahu kegiatan apa yang dilakukan rekan timnya yang lain. Ia terkejut juga ketika Kurita yang berpapasan dengannya di lorong, mengajaknya ke ruang makan utnuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Tiba disana, Monta melambai semangat padanya,

"Uwo! Lihat ini, Sena! Sushi!" Monta menunjuk tumpukan tempat kayu yang berisi banyak makanan.

"Ehehe..ini sisa sesaji. Dari kecil aku sering dapat makanan begini, kalau banyak ,daripada basi, biasanya kuhabiskan sendiri." Kurita tersenyum riang sembari meletakkan gelas-gelas teh.

Sementara dua orang lainnya yang baru pertama kali berkunjung ke sana berbagi pikiran yang sama, _//Pantas saja bisa tumbuh jadi sebesar itu...//_

"Um...tapi biarpun begitu, ini terlalu banyak untuk empat orang." Sena memberi alasan.

"Yah, sisanya untuk pagi hari saja..mungkin bisa kita bawa ke sekolah? Tapi memang takkan segar sih..." Kurita mengusulkan.

"Boleh juga..." Monta mengangguk. Dan dengan persetujuan itu, mereka mulai menyantap sajian dengan sembari duduk mengelilingi di meja pendek.

"Anou, Kurita-senpai, kenapa kau tak cerita soal Musashi pada kami sih? Kemarin, sampai harus Sena yang menjelaskan..." Monta menunjuk RB Deimon di sampingnya dengan sumpit.

"Eh?! Se-Sena-kun memberitahumu?" Kurita menatap Sena lalu Monta untuk memastikan.

"Ya...kuceritakan garis besarnya. Um..maaf.." Sena menunduk pelan.

"Ah...ti-tidak apa-apa sih...hanya saja..um..mohon biarkan ia dan privasinya ini hanya sedikit yang tahu, kadang kala seseorang ingin berusaha dengan kemampuan mereka sendiri demi sesuatu yang menurut mereka berharga. Itu yang dilakukan Musashi untuk ayahnya dan perusahaan mereka. Kuharap kalian menghormati keputusannya..." Jelasnya tenang. Monta terdiam patuh sebelum mengangguk paham, Komusubi yang sepertinya sudah bisa menangkap soal apa, juga berteriak khas menyetujui.

Di tengah damainya makan malam, ada saja kejutan yang datang hari itu. Dari luar halaman kuil, terdengar kasak-kusuk seperti seorang yang berada di semak-semak, sebelum akhirnya suara seorang pemuda berteriak...

"Yeah! I found it!"

_//He? __Orang asing?//_ Keempat orang yang berada di dalam kuil saling berpandangan, sebelum buru-buru bangkit dan melihat ke luar. Siapa yang mereka temukan disana sungguh suatu kejutan besar...

"Oh! Itu Nasa Aliens!!" Monta yang pertama kali mengenali mereka.

_//Ah, ada Phanter juga...//_ Sena menangkap satu-satunya pemuda berkulit hitam diantara para anggota tim.

Keempatnya bisa melihat reaksi yang sama yang ditunjukkan tim Aliens pada mereka, walau mungkin berbeda bahasa. Sempat kedua pihak terdiam bingung untuk berkomunikasi, sebelum beberapa anggota tim dari Nasa melongok ke dalam ruang tempat mereka sedang makan.

"Sushi?"

"Oh, hey look! There're sushi here!" Anggota lainnya menunjuk pada tumpukan tempat kayu yang masih penuh berisi makanan.

Lagi, keempat anggota Deimon berpandangan dengan satu pikiran.

_//Kalau hanya berempat...tidak akan habis kan?//_

**-x-x-x-**

Malam itu jadi pesta makan besar (dengan Kurita sebagai tuan rumah). Sedikit-sedikit mereka paham mengapa tim Aliens bisa sampai di kuil. Salah satu anggota mereka, Watt, yang menjelaskan. Rupanya ia tertarik dengan kebudayaan Jepang, walau pemahamannya seringkali salah kaprah.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Komusubi, Kurita, dan para anggota Nasa Aliens yang bertubuh besar-besar. Mengobrol dengan lancar memakai bahasa pria kuat. Sepertinya di seluruh dunia, bahasa itu sama...dan praktis sekali.

Monta memulai lomba makan dan main kartu dengan sisa anggota lainnya, ini berarti tinggal Sena yang sendirian masih belum begitu larut dalam acara makan besar dan berusaha mengendalikan diri. Sepertinya bukan hanya ia saja yang berpikir begitu, karena tak lama, Watt dan Phanter ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"So…who's the best runner? Shin or Eyeshield?" tanyanya.

Sena, yang bahasa Inggrinya merupakan salah satu subjek pelajaran yang paling lemah, mengangkat alis bingung. "Eh?"

"I..want to join NFL, so I've to be the best player, whatever it takes."

Dari nada suaranya, Sena hanya bisa menduga bahwa ia punya keinginan kuat untuk masuk tim pro."Uh...um.." Tapi, tetap saja ia butuh seorang penerjemah!

Syukurlah, tampaknya ada yang mendengar doanya, karena Watt yang sejak tadi sibuk melahap sushi, menoleh melihat keduanya."Oh, sampai lupa. Biar aku yang menjelaskan." Ujarnya dengan bahasa Jepang fasih. Sena mengangguk berterima kasih padanya.

"If I join the pro, I can earn $500.000 for each game." Ujarnya.

"Begini, nenek Phanter sangat miskin…jadi ia ingin mencari uang dari tiap pertandingan di tim pro untuk membantu kehidupan mereka." Jelas Watt.

_//Oh...jadi maksudnya begitu. Dia ingin mencari uang dari game...//_ "Tapi…kami juga tak boleh kalah, hingga Musashi-san kembali bermain lagi. " jelasnya menerawang.

"Um..,basically he said that they can't lose because they're waiting for a friend. " Phanter yang mendengar penjelasan Watt menunduk paham dan melengkungkan senyum tipis. _//Friends, huh?//_ Pikirnya sembari tak sadar menyentuh bandananya.

Itu, adalah alasan utama mengapa tim Nasa Aliens bisa sampai di kuil. Pelatih mereka yang tak suka pada Phanter, karena ia orang berkulit gelap, menggunakan bandannya untuk mengelap sepatu dan melemparnya keluar dari jendela bis. Tentu saja pemuda itu tak tinggal diam, ia nyaris menghajar pelatihnya, kalau tak ditahan oleh rekan timnya sendiri, Homer. Sedikit nasihat agar ia berkepala dingin cukup membuatnya sadar, tapi tetap saja, ia ingin mencari bandana yang dibuat oleh neneknya khusus untuknya.

Malam hari ketika sudah masuk jadwal tidur seluruh tim, ia mencuri celah untuk keluar dari tempat mereka menginap, dan pergi mencari bandananya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ada seseorang yang berkelakar mengenai bandananya yang pasti mudah ditemukan karena bau keringatnya, orang itu QB Aliens, Homer. Dan dibelakangnya, entah sejak kapan, rekan-rekannya turut membantunya untuk mencari bandananya. Mereka memberikan kata-kata semangat dan usaha keras agar ia tak putus asa, sungguh ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat-sahabat terbaik dalam tim.

Phanter mengangguk pelan dan mengambil gelas di depannya (yang entah berisi apa.) "I think...I can understand your feelings. Here, let's toast for our dreams." Sena balas tersenyum dan mengambil gelas disampingnya. Sayang sekali, ia tak melihat kalau Homer yang setengah sadar menuangkan sesuatu di gelas itu.

"Kanpai!"

"Cheer!"

_**GLUK!**_

_**GHUK! UHUK!**_

_//Uwaa! kan sake?!//_ Pikir Sena yang kaget karena meneguk langsung segelas, dan merasakan panas pahit alkohol tradisional itu di tenggorokannya_. //Ugh...kepalaku....//_ Ia melirik sayu, di sudut matanya menangkap kalau semuanya juga sudah tak sadar.

Para _line_ Nasa dan Komusubi mulai menari liar dan mematah-matahkan sumpit sambil berteriak semangat. Monta memeluk patung Buddha sembari mengeluarkan ungkapkan cinta untuk Mamori. Di sampingnya, Phanter juga tampaknya kaget tak mengira kalau gelasnya berisi alkohol. Hanya Watt dan Kurita yang kelihatannya masih memiliki sadar penuh. Sena tiba-tiba merasa malu melihat dirinya mulai mabuk.

"Ugh...tidak boleh main-main." Ia berdiri sempoyongan dan menuju beranda untuk memakai sepatunya. "Latihan…aku harus lari…" ucapnya meracau sebelum berlari keluar.

"Owwie? You wan'ta train now? Dat 'oud be cool…owkay, let's do some runnin'!" Racau Phanter yang melihat Sena berlari. Sebelum ikut melompat keluar dan menyusulnya. Keduanya tak mendengar teriakan Kurita dan Watt yang mencegah mereka pergi, tapi berikutnya teriakan itu berganti sasaran pada para pemuda mabuk yang mulai menghancurkan isi ruangan.

**(((1x21)))**

Hiruma Youichi sedang tidak senang di akhir minggu itu. Pertama, karena kemarin ia mendengar kalau Sena akan menginap di kuil...ya kuil sialan dengan _kekkai_. Ini berarti ia tak bisa makan masakan rumah dengan gratis. Kedua, ia tak bisa menjahilinya hingga pemuda itu mengeluarkan wajah cemberut dengan pipi merah. Tapi yang paling membuatnya marah adalah yang ketiga, semalam ia sama sekali tak bisa menghubungi Sena dan anggota timnya yang menginap di kuil Kurita. Bahkan Kurita yang tuan rumah itu sendiri!

Ia akhirnya menyerah, dan dengan kesal langsung pergi tidur malam itu. Pagi hari, _mood-_nya masih benar-benar buruk. Ia benci jika tak tahu sesuatu, itu artinya ia harus mencari info secepat mungkin, dan itu sebabnya ia memiliki buku catatan hitam yang berisi segala info.

Tapi, sekarang....Hiruma mengunyah kasar permen karetnya dan menekan tombol ponselnya. _//Sebaiknya mereka ada di sana atau akan kusiksa Senin -bisanya mereka main ketika pertandingan penting semakin dekat.//_ pikirnya ketika menunggu telepon diangkat.

_**KLEK!**_

_//__Oh, yang mengangkat.// _

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ suara Kurita terdengar dari ujung sambungan.

"Gendut...Kalian kuhubungi, tapi tak satupun ada yang memberi respon. Kalian tak main-main kan?" Suaranya tenang tapi terdengar sangat kejam.

" _Hii! Te-tentu saja tidak..aha-ha..ma-mana mungkin kan? Ha.."_Sayang sekali, usaha mengelabui Hiruma gagal karena teriakan ayahnya dari ruang makan di sebelahnya.

"_RYOKAN! Kesini kau! Berani-beraninya anak SMA minum sake! Hei, kau! Jangan lari!"_

_**GPLAK!**_

"_GYAAAAA!!"_

_**PLAK!**_

"_ADUH!!"_

"_OUCH!"_

_**BRUK!**_

Hiruma mengangkat alis mendengar pukulan dan teriakan di belakang suara Kurita, entah mengapa, ia senang karena anggotanya sudah dihukum oleh ayah Kurita. Hm..tapi masih harus ditambah lagi nanti...

"Ho...tidak main-main eh? Lalu apa maksudnya suara di belakangmu itu?" Masih terdengar suara pukulan dan teriakan diseberang _line_ sana.

"A..hahaha…itu..er…begini, kami makan-makan dengan para anggota Aliens, lalu mereka penasaran dengan sake...yah, jadinya begini." Dengan suara takut, Kurita akhirnya berkata jujur.

_//__Nasa Aliens?Ho..menarik. Yah, setidaknya jamuan dari si gendut menberikan kesan baik dari kami.//_ "Mana kuso chibi? Aku ingin bicara." Walaupun kesan baik, tapi tetap jangan sampai kartu as mereka bertindak diluar batas seperti anggota lainnya.

"Uh..er…Sena-kun ya?...um...Dia..aku tidak tahu."

"HAH?!" Dia merasa suaranya terdengar seperti Haha Kyoudai.

"Uh..um…Sena-kun, tampaknya mabuk juga. Tapi yang kulihat kemarin, ia tiba-tiba lari keluar kuil. Katanya harus terus latihan atau apalah..."

_//Bahkan__ ketika mabuk, kuso chibi itu masih punya kesadaran kewajibannya..Keke..ada bahan ancaman baru....//_ Hiruma mengangguk sendiri. "Dan kau tidak tahu ia dimana. Begitu ya…" ia menganalisis sendiri, namun kalimat berikutnya dari Kurita yang akan membuat harinya 'sedikit' lebih berwarna.

"Ya…tapi kurasa ia membawa ponselnya, coba saja kau hubungi."

Ini pertama kalinya Hiruma menuruti saran seseorang.

**-x-x-x-**

Sena berjanji, bahwa seumur hidupnya, ia takkan pernah minum sake atau alkohol lagi. Rasa pahit, panas membakar, dan sakit kepala yang luar biasa setelahnya bukanlah hal yang ingin ia dapatkan dengan sengaja. Ia tak paham mengapa orang mau bermabuk-mabukan kalau itu menyakitkan pada akhirnya.

Dan hal terakhir yang benar-benar membuatnya kapok adalah ketika ia sadar dari mabuknya, dirinya yang sekarang sudah berada terkait di kerah bajunya di atas ranting pohon dimana di bawahnya adalah kandang singa.

_//Haha....ini tidak lucu...Hiks....//_ Sena meratapi nasibnya sembari memandangi kerumunan hewan buas yang melihatnya dengan tatapan siap menerkam andaikan ia terjatuh. _//Gyaa!Aku masih ingin hidup!// _Ia tak sadar mengangkat kakinya ketika salah satu hewan itu mendekat.

"Aku takkan pernah minum alkohol lagi..." bisiknya parau. Ngomong-ngomong tentang mabuk, seingatnya ia bersama Phanter kemarin. _//Oh! Benar juga! Siapa tahu ia bisa membantuku.// S_ena dengan panik mencari-cari pemuda itu di sekitarnya.

"Oh! Itu dia..." Sena menemukan sepasang kaki berwarna hitam legam yang mengangkang ke udara, sementara sisa tubuhnya terbenam di...tempat sampah? Ternyata dia sama mabuknya dengan Sena, tapi keadaannya lebih baik daripada terkait di atas kandang singa dan bersiap untuk jadi sarapan pagi hewan karnivora itu.

"Psst....Phanter-kun! Phanter-kun! Tolong aku!" Bisiknya keras. Ketika tak mendengar respon, Sena mencoba lagi. "Phanter-kun!"

"....."

"....."

"Zzz....grk...zz..."

_//Oh..bagus sekali. Dia masih tidur...//_ Sang syumu rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Akhirnya mau tak mau ia harus memikirkan cara sendiri untuk keluar dari sana, _//Ugh...sial. Tenang, Sena...ayo pikir bagaimana sebaiknya ya? Um...Kalau memanjat, itu tidak mungkin karena ranting ini ujungya kecil...Pasti patah lebih dulu...//_ Pikirnya ketika mengadah melihat tempat ia terkait. Aneh juga kenapa ia bisa sampai disana, tapi rantingnya tak patah. Hoh..ini mungkin salah satu keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi ketika mabuk...

_//Seandainya patah...aku akan jatuh di tengah kawanan singa...lalu..secepat mungkin aku berlari....tapi pagarnya tinggi...jadi....//_ Ia masih menyusun stratergi kabur-dari-kandang-singa ketika ponselnya berdering.

_**TRILILIIRD!**_

_//Oh, ya! Kan ada ponsel! Aku bisa telepon petugas...tapi nomor kebun binatang ini berapa? Oh, tapi ada layanan telepon, lalu aku minta petugas untuk kemari. __Dan akupun selamat! __Yay!//_ Soraknya dalam hati pada siapapun yang menelepon dan mengingatkannya bahwa ia membawa ponsel di saku kemeja. Ah, soal penelepon..sebaiknya ia angkat sekarang, karena sudah empat kali nada dering.

"Mo..moshi-moshi ?" sapanya pelan, takut menarik perhatian singa-singa di bawahnya.

"_KUSO CHIBI ! Kau ada dimana sekarang?!"_

_//GYAA! Kenapa disaat seperti ini..malah...//_"A..Hi-Hiruma-san...uh..um..aku.."

"_KAU-A-DA-DI-MA-NA?!"_ Suara di seberang telepon menekan kata-katanya.

"Hii! Di..ke-kebun binatang...kurasa.." Tentu saja, memangnya dimana lagi ada kandang singa dan hewan lainnya berada di tengah kota. Orang sekaya apapun halamannya takkan terlihat seperti area wisata.

Sena menggenggam erat ponselnya ketika singa-singa dibawahnya mengaum.

"_Kekeke...Ho...Kebun binatang ya? Biar kutebak, kau berada di situasi genting yang berhubungan dengan suara auman tadi ?" _Hiruma terdengar senang sekali.

_//Itu sudah pasti kan?!//_ Sena rasanya tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke toilet.

"_Hei, kuso chibi..."_ Tak lama, QB yang meneleponnya bicara lagi. Aneh..suaranya terdengar menggema seperti....

_//Apa p__erasaanku saja?//_ "Y-ya ?"

"_Aku bisa menolongmu..."_

"Bukan menolong namanya kalau kau meminta imbalan, Hiruma-san..." Sena menghela lelah. Ia sudah dapat menebak kearah mana pembicaraannya.

"_Kekeke...kau tahu rupanya.__ Tapi, aku takkan meminta nyawamu lagi, tenang saja..."_

" Ha..ha.." Sena tertawa kering. Tenang katanya....yang benar saja...

" _Aku hanya ingin..."_ Gema suara itu terdengar makin jelas...seolah Hiruma berada dekat di sekitarnya...

Matanya membesar ketika melihat ada seseorang di luar pagar tempat ia tergantung di atas ranting pohon. _//Ap-kenapa dia...//_ Sena masih menatap tak percaya, ketika bola mata tosca yang berada tepat di seberangnya, memandang lurus ke arahnya.

"...kau tinggal semalam bersamaku." Suara pemiliknya lantang terdengar jelas sekarang.

_**KLAP!**_

Ponsel yang ditutup terdengar seperti palu pengadilan bagi Sena.

**(((1x21)))**

Awalnya, Sena berpikir bahwa tawaran Hiruma itu sama artinya dengan keluar kandang singa, masuk ke mulut buaya. Tapi, sepertinya tak begitu buruk daripada apa yang ia temukan ketika mereka mengantarkan Phanter kembali ke kuil agar bisa pulang bersama rekan timnya.

Suara pukulan dan rintihan dari dalam kuil karena ayah Kurita sedang menghukum para pemuda yang berani mabuk di dalam kuil terdengar cukup mengerikan. Apalagi ketika mendengar bahwa mereka harus semedi di bawah air terjun. Ah...ia rasa takkan ada bedanya, tinggal semalam bersama Hiruma maupun kembali ke kuil tetap saja membuat akhir minggunya jauh dari kata tenang.

Bahkan Phanter yang mendengar suara itu dari halaman luar, memutuskan untuk kembali lebih dulu ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Ia akan menghadapi protes teman-temannya nanti yang mungkin menganggapnya pengkhianat karena pulang lebih dulu ke hotel dan tak terkena hukuman dari amarah pendeta.

Hanya sedikit pertanyaan sebagai bahan percakapan kedua anggota Deimon dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Hiruma, yakni bagaimana seniornya bisa menemukannya bahkan sebelum ia sendiri tahu. Dengan ringan iblis itu menjawab bahwa ia melacak dari sinyal GPS dan setelah jawaban itu, percakapan pun berakhir.

Selang sekitar lima belas menit sejak mereka meninggalkan kuil, keduanya hanya diam menikmati udara pagi yang belum tercemar menyusuri sepanjang jalan yang Sena-sendiri-tak-tahu-sekarang-ia-berada-di-mana.

"Kita kesana dulu." ujar Hiruma akhirnya.

Sena melihat ke arah mana ia menunjuk, rupanya toserba 24 jam. "Baiklah.." Ia mengangguk patuh.

_**KLING! KLING!**_

"Irrashaimase!" Suara ramah pegawai yang menyambut mereka terdengar begitu pintu terbuka.

"Hn.." Hiruma hanya menggerutu dan langsung masuk mencari barang. Membiarkan Sena yang melakukan sopan santun bermasyarakat alias membalas salam dengan senyum ramah.

"Hiruma-san, jangan bersikap begitu !" Ia menegur ketika berhasil mengejar langkah Hiruma.

"Apa peduliku? Itu tugas mereka." Iblis itu mengangkat bahu dan mulai memasukkan barang belanjaan ke dalam keranjang. Tentu saja yang pertama masuk kesana adalah permen karet tanpa gula.

Sena memutar bola matanya, memang tak mungkin mengajarkan seniornya cara berinteraksi yang benar. Tapi kali berikutnya, ia mengangkat alis ketika disodorkan keranjang belanja yang hanya berisi permen karet dan kopi kaleng. "Belanjanya hanya itu saja?" tebaknya.

"Bukan."

"Ha? Lalu?"

"Kau yang belanja. Buatkan aku sarapan,makan siang, dan makan malam karena kau menumpang di rumahku hari ini." ujarnya santai.

_//Kau yang memaksaku supaya tinggal disana kan?!//_ Pikir Sena kesal. Jadi tugasnya itu koki pribadi ya? Seenaknya saja... "Tapi aku tak bawa uang." ia teringat.

Seniornya mengangkat sebelah alis dengan heran,"Untuk apa? Aku yang bayar kan? Kau juga ambil kebutuhanmu untuk menginap. Satukan saja belanjanya." Hiruma menjawab ringan sebelum memilih-milih camilan. Kacang pedas atau kue beras rumput laut?

Sena terdiam mendengarnya. Dia agak kaget bercampur senang dan hormat. "O..oh, baiklah. Terima kasih." jawabnya pelan. Ia mengangkat keranjang belanja mereka ketika Hiruma bergerak lagi mencari makanan lain."Uh..um...anou, kau ingin makan apa?"

"...hm...apa saja. Yang enak." Ujarnya sembari memasukkan satu sachet besar rumput laut kering.

Petunjuk yang abstrak dan umum, tapi _syumu_ itu mengangguk paham sebelum mulai mencari-cari menu apa yang cocok untuk tiga kali makan. Tatapannya pada isi keranjang membuatnya sadar sesuatu. "Hiruma-san, kau suka rumput laut?"

"...Dan?"

"Um...bagaimana kalau makan siangnya sushi gulung? Isinya asparagus, mayonaise, ikan kering, beberapa bumbu lain, dan luarnya digulung _nori_." usulnya.

"....Boleh saja. Lalu apa makan paginya? Sekarang saja aku lapar." ujar QB itu sembari menambah beberapa bungkus keripik kentang ke dalam keranjang.

"Eh...sup miso saja..kurasa itu takkan makan waktu untuk dimasak...lalu..." Sena menjelaskan sembari keduanya mencari bahan makanan lain.

Aneh sekali, pagi itu mereka bisa mengobrol begitu santai. Hiruma jauh dari sikapnya yang kasar (walaupun masih ada) dan Sena lebih berani untuk bicara bebas. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan lembut sinar matahari dan kicau burung yang memiliki efek untuk menenangkan suasana.

**-x-x-x-**

Sang komandan neraka tampaknya tak mau tempat tinggalnya dengan mudah diketahui orang lain, karena barusetelah melewati jalan-jalan tikus yang membingungkan (Sena tak yakin ia bisa pulang maupun pergi ke apartemen itu sendirian), mereka akhirnya sampai di gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan desain modern.

Sesuai dugaan, apartemen miliknya sangatlah besar dan mewah. Sofa empuk berwarna cokelat muda berpadu dengan karpet hitam dibawahnya, meja kayu dengan kaca di tengahnya dan ukiran di kaki meja yang bergaya _art deco _melengkapi kombinasi di antara sofa dan kursi utama. Televisi flat 21"_inch_ sengaja dipasang melekat ke tembok, memberikan kesan minimalis. Oh, yang menarik, ada kursi kacang berwarna merah tua di sudut ruang baca.

Intinya, dilihat secara umum apartemen itu lengkap dan cocok dengan sifat pemiliknya. (Ruangan-ruangan utama memiliki cat bernuansa gelap dan kombinasi futuristik minimalis dengan dominasi bahan kayu). Namun, ada satu ruang yang tampaknya jarang sekali disentuh oleh Hiruma. Sena tahu karena ruang itu bersih tak tersentuh, walau tak ada debu. Hanya tempat sampah yang menujukkan tanda bahwa ruang itu pernah dimasuki.

Ya, dapur.

Hiruma tampaknya tak suka berurusan denganhal mengolah makanan, karena yang ia temukan di dalam_ buffet_ kayu adalah banyaknya makanan kaleng dan camilan.

_//Dia benar-benar bergantung pada makananku untuk menu utama...//_ Bola mata cokelat memandang datar isi lemari pendingin yang berisi sisa _fastfood_ dan minuman kaleng sebelum mulai memasukkan barang belanja tadi pagi.

Untung saja dia sudang mengantisipasi hal itu dengan membeli banyak-banyak bahan makanan mentah. Tak ada yang baik jika kau selalu mengkonsumsi makanan siap saji maupun kalengan, itu buruk untuk kesehatan.

Tak lama, suara seniornya memanggil, "Kuso chibi, kalau kau sudah selesai. Cepat mandi sana. Badanmu bau sake." Hiruma meletakkan beberapa potong pakaian dan handuk untuknya di konter dapur. Sena mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam lemari pendingin dan mengangguk paham, ia sendiri merasa badannya lengket kotor.

"Terima kasih...um, dimana letak kamar mandinya?" tanyanya sembari masih memasukkan bahan makanan.

"Ruang baca, masuk ke lorong, pintu yang ada di sisi kiri. Taruh pakaianmu yang

kotor di keranjang, biar nanti petugas _laundry_ yang membereskan. " jelasnya bosan.

_**TRULULUULUD**__**!**_

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara telepon yang berdering lembut. Hiruma

mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengarnya.

"Kalau mencariku, aku ada di ruang tengah." Katanya singkat sebelum berbalik

untuk menjawab panggilan telepon tadi.

"Oh...ba-baiklah." Selesai menata barang belanja, buru-buru ia pergi ke tempat

yang ditunjukkan seniornya. Seharusnya ia tak terkejut...tapi tidak setiap hari kau bisa masuk ke apartemen mewah dengan kamar mandi super lengkap. Hiruma bahkan punya _jacuzzi_ yang menghadap televisi kecil !

_ //Gila...bagaimana caranya bisa mendapatkan ini semua?__ Kalaupun pakai buku hitam itu...ancaman apa yang ia pakai?// _Pikirnya sembari menanggalkan seragamnya dan melilitkan handuk kecil di pinggang. _//Yah...mumpung aku disini...dinikmati saja!// _Senyumnya pada diri sendiri sebelum berlari mendekati bathtub dan mencoba macam-macam alat mandi disana.

Di sisi lain ruangan, seniornya memandang tajam pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Suara kecil di seberang telepon mungkin menjadi mengapa ia menyeringai lebar...

"Sudah kutemukan."

**-x-x-x-**

_//Segarnya!!//_ Pemuda mungil itu memejamkan erat matanya dengan senang ketika mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Berendam di air hangat dengan efek pijatan dan sabun aroma terapi, benar-benar bisa membuatmu rileks dalam sekejap. Sena mengambil pakaian yang tadi diberikan Hiruma padanya, tentu saja ada pakaian dalam, tapi....matanya membesar melihat apa yang ada di tangannya. Kemeja putih tanpa lengan sepanjang pinggul dan kupnat di belakangnya...serta.. _//Sho...short pants?! Tunggu dulu...ini kan pakaian...wanita ?!//_ Yah, tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk berteriak protes tanpa memakai apa-apa. Setidaknya ia harus berpakaian tertutup dulu, bayangkan apa jadinya kalau Hiruma mendapatinya menolak memakai pakaian tadi dan hanya memilih selembar handuk.

Pipi mungil bersemu kemerahan ketika pikiran itu terlintas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras sebelum dengan perasaan malu, buru-buru memakai pakaian yang sudah disediakan. Nanti ia akan meminta yang lebih..._wajar_.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menuju ke ruang tengah, tempat dimana tadi seniornya berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu disana. Ruang tengah hanya berbeda satu lorong dengan kamar mandi utama yang dipakai Sena, tempat yang jejak kehidupannya paling berasa jelas karena seringnya Hiruma menghabiskan waktu disana. Atau dengan kata lain, cukup berantakan karena susunan bantal sofa yang tak beraturan, majalah, kertas, serta video rekaman berserakan tak pada tempatnya. Sena mengerutkan dahi melihat pemandangan di depannya, ia tak suka tempat berantakan, masa bodoh dengan siapa pemiliknya. _//Nanti akan kurapikan...//_

"Kau sudah selesai ?" Suara tenor seniornya membuatnya menoleh, pemuda pirang itu baru saja membuka kaleng cola dingin di tangannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai tipis ketika melihat Sena, "Hoo...Benar dugaanku. Kau cocok memakai itu. Heh, ada untungnya juga tempat ini ditinggali orang lain sewaktu aku tidak ada." Ia berkomentar sembari menyeruput soda tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sang _syumu._

Tentu saja objek yang dilihatnya berubah merah padam...um, merah tomat tepatnya. "Kau sengaja kan? Berikan aku pakaian yang normal saja kenapa sih? Atau setidaknya aku bisa pinjam punyamu...Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu." Sena mengatakannya dalam satu napas dengan perasaan kesal.

"Tidak." jawab lawan bicaranya otomatis.

"Apa? Kena-"

"Kau boleh pilih, pakai pakaian yang kutemukan dan sudah capek-capek kucari itu. Atau memakai punyaku yang terlalu besar, yang aku yakin kemejaku saja bisa sekaligus jadi celana untukmu." Iblis itu dengan santai menjelaskan alasannya.

_//Dia pasti sudah merencanakan ini semua...//_ Sena memejamkan matanya dengan kesal. Kedua pilihan tadi pada akhirnya sama saja, sebenarnya ia lebih memilih memakai seragamnya lagi saja, tapi berhubung sudah dua hari dua malam dipakai terus menerus dan sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam keranjang cuci....

"Terserahlah!" bentaknya mengalah. Ia tak perlu melihat seniornya yang kini menyeringai tipis kemenangan.

" Nah...sarapanku bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma pendek tanpa merasa berdosa.

_//Agh! Dia ini benar-benar....//_

"Iya...iya..kubuatkan..." Sena dengan langkah kesal pergi menuju dapur, ia tak mendengar Hiruma yang bersiul pelan sewaktu melihat sosoknya dari belakang.

"Phew...tubuh yang indah...dia benar-benar cocok dengan kaki emas itu." Komentarnya tak sadar sebelum melangkah ringan menyusul pemuda tadi.

**-x-x-x-**

"...."

_**TEK!**_

"...."

_**TEK!**_

"Hiruma-san."

_**TEK!**_

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

"Apa?"

_**DRAK!**_

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Sena menaruh keras pisau yang ia gunakan pada talenan dan berbalik pada senior yang sedang duduk tenang dengan tangan diatas meja membentuk jembatan, dagu yang ditaruh diantara jalinan jemarinya menandakan ia serius. Bola mata hijau menatap lurus pada pemuda yang berada di depannya yang melanjutkan lagi, " Aku...merasa tak nyaman...jadi...tolonglah.."

Alis runcing terangkat sebelah ketika mendengar tambahan tadi, ia tersenyum tipis."Ah...begitu? Yah...bagaimanapun juga, dalam wujudku sekarang maupun usiaku yang asli, aku tetaplah termasuk kategori remaja..." ia beralasan. Mendengar ini, Sena memutar bola matanya dengan sebal.

Tapi, Hiruma belum selesai, "...sebagai pemuda yang sehat, bukan salahku kalau aku merasa ingin terus melihatmu yang sedang memasak dan memakai celemek."

"APANYA YANG SEHAT?!"

"Hormonku."

"Grrh...." Pemuda mungil itu menggeram kesal sebelum mengambil pisaunya lagi dan melampiaskan emosinya pada ayam mentah yang jadi bahan makanan hari itu.

_**TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! DAK!**_

_**SREK!**_

_**TEK! TEK! TEK! TEK! **_

"Heh...ternyata bukan hanya larimu, tapi memasakpun bisa dengan kecepatan cahaya...hebat sekali." Iblis dibelakangnya berdecak kagum tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya Sena memasak seperti itu.

_**PRUK! PRUK!**_

_**TREK!**_

" Fyuh..." Sena menghela pelan ketika memasukkan bahan terakhir. _//Sekarang tinggal menunggu sampai semuanya matang.//_ pikirnya ketika mencicipi kuah miso. Sudah pas...

"Aku tak mengerti kalian." Hiruma bicara lagi.

"Hah?" Sena berbalik dan menatap bingung.

"Kalian,manusia...sedetik tadi kau marah padaku, detik berikutnya kau tersenyum. Kalian cepat sekali berubah-ubah." Jari telunjuk ramping pemuda pirang itu menunjuk Sena ketika ia bicara.

Pemuda satunya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Wajar saja kan? Manusia memiliki emosi..." Jawabnya sembari mengaduk sup lagi dan mengecek ikan bakar.

"Emosi...kadang kulihat kalian rela bekerja keras demi sesuatu, seperti impianmu untuk Christmas Bowl...apa itu juga sama?" Iblis itu menatap kosong gelas berisi teh didepannya.

Sena menggeleng tanpa berbalik menghadap seniornya, "Bukan, itu hasrat."

"Hm...hasrat...lalu, jika kalian begitu bersedia melakukan apa saja demi apa yang kalian percaya itu benar ?"

"Kurasa...kesetiaan." Ada apa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini?

"Dan....jika kalian begitu menerima seseorang tanpa memandang posisi,harta,maupun perawakannya...bersedia untuk memahami mereka dan menunggu agar mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan sabar...itu apa?" Ujarnya pelan.

Kali ini Sena terdiam. Deskripsi sejelas itu tapi Hiruma tak tahu? Rasanya banyak tertulis di buku maupun literatur-literatur lainnya. Dahinya berkerut berpikir sembari mematikan api kompor dan mulai mengambil masakan yang sudah matang untuk ditata.

Tak sabar mendengar jawabannya, ia mendengar seniornya menekan, " Kuso chibi..."

_**TEK! TEP!**_

_//Oke, sarapannya sudah siap...//_ Ia melepas celemek, lalu mengambil kursi yang tepat berada di seberang Hiruma. "Um...a-aku tak tahu dengan jelas...karena belum pernah merasa seperti itu sebelumnya. Ta-tapi, orang sering bilang kalau itu yang disebut...cinta." jawabnya ragu.

"Begitu? "

"Uh...kurasa begitu. Er...Hiruma-san pernah mengalaminya? Maksudku, karena sejak tadi kau mendeskripsikan dengan detail..."

"Yang benar saja, itu mana mungkin. Aku tahu ketika mencari bahan untuk buku catatanku." seniornya itu mengambil sumpit dan mulai mencomot daging ikan.

"Eh?"

" Yah, itu lebih baik, dari yang kulihat, hal-hal itu selalu berakhir menyedihkan." Ujarnya lagi.

"Begitukah?" Sena mengerutkan alis. Ia teringat percakapannya yang lalu dengan Musashi,

"_Itu suatu keistimewaan yang hanya ada pada diri manusia... "_

"A-anou...Hiruma-san?" Ia memulai.

"Hmf?" Tanggap seniornya, masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"A...um...begini, aku dengar kalau...sebenarnya, iblis yang dikurung...berusaha untuk bebas dan kembali ke dunianya…Uh…i-itu benar ?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Lawan bicara di seberangnya terdiam dan menurunkan sumpit kayu dari mulutnya. "Siapa yang memberitahumu soal itu? "

" Ah..." Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Tak mungkin memberitahu kan?

Tapi Hiruma tak repot memaksanya bicara, karena berikutnya ia berkata, "Oh..._dia _ ya..."

"Eh?! Ka-kau tahu siapa?" Kini RB itu justru terkejut.

"_Kuso Jiji_...Musashi kan?" Tebaknya santai. Ia tahu betul kalau mengingat kemana saja Sena selama seminggu belakangan ini. Dan kalau kembali lagi waktu pertama kali ia dan Musashi bertemu, rasanya tak aneh kalau _kicker_ itu ikut campur urusannya. _//Dia juga bilang akan membantuku....apa ini salah satunya ?//_

"Um..." Sena mengangguk pelan. " Kau..tidak akan berbuat hal buruk padanya kan?" tanyanya cemas. Hiruma terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab,

"....Sekalipun aku mau, aku tak bisa." ujarnya lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Eh?"

"Dia....kasusnya berbeda."

_//Berbeda ?//_ "Oh..begitu."

"Lalu, ia bilang apa lagi ?"

"Aa...yah, sebenarnya Musashi-san menceritakan hal yang didengarnya dari ayah Kurita-san...emh, kalau kau sebenarnya membutuhkan manusia untuk membantumu bebas. Dan manusia itu...yang melepaskanmu ke dunia..." jelasnya pelan sembari mencuri pandang pada seniornya. Dilihatnya Hiruma menyipitkan matanya kesal.

_//Tch...__Dia itu tahu seberapa banyak ? Itu kan hal khusus yang hanya diketahui olehku dan kakek tua sialan..Dan kuso tokage juga sepertinya..//_ lamunnya sebal. "Yah...kalau itu benar. Lalu kau mau apa ?"

" A..um..ka-kalau ada hal yang bisa kubantu..."

"Ha?"

"Ma-maksudku ! Hiruma-san sudah mengabulkan keinginan terbesarku..dan kurasa...sekalipun selama ini kau berkata akan memperalatku, menurutku...kau sama sekali tak melakukan itu. Jadi..."

_//__Kekeke...Astaga..polos...polos sekali anak ini....//_ Hiruma tertawa dalam hati. Tapi pemuda mungil itu bisa jadi kesempatan terakhirnya, entah ia harus menunggu berapa lama lagi untuk seorang berdarah murni yang bisa melepaskan segelnya.

"Um..Hi-Hiruma..san?" Bola mata karamel menatap gerak-geriknya seksama.

_**HAP!**_

Satu suapan terakhir sebelum seniornya meneguk teh dan menyudahi sarapan. Ia masih belum menanggapi tawaran Sena.

_**DRITT!**_

Hanya decit kursi dan langkah pendek serta dentingan keramik di bak cuci di belakangnya yang mengisi jeda keheningan seusai percakapan tadi. Sena sendiri mengunyah pelan sarapannya, tapi perutnya tak enak karena cemas menunggu tanggapan kata-katanya tadi. _//Ah..apa aku salah bicara?//_

"...Kuso chibi..."

"Hm?" Gumamnya ketika menelan makanannya. Ia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat tadi.

Hiruma berbalik dari bak cuci, berjalan ke arahnya sebelum meletakkan tangan di atas meja di sisi kiri tangannya yang memegang kini memegang mangkuk sup. Ia menatapnya lurus, "Kau memegang kata-katamu itu kan?"

Sena memutar bola matanya ragu. Atas, bawah kiri, sisi kanan, sebelum ragu megadah dan menjawab. " I-iya..."

Bola mata tosca sejenak masih lurus menatap ke dalam matanya sebelum jari ramping pemiliknya terangkat pelan ke wajahnya.

_Running back_ Deimon itu memejamkan kuat matanya, karena biasanya setelah ini Hiruma akan...

_**SET!**_

_//__Eh?.// _

Sena membuka matanya cepat, tadi hanya ada sentuhan jari di wajahnya. Bukan apa yang ia perkirakan akan terjadi...

"Ada nasi yang menempel di pipimu." Pemuda mungil itu melihat seniornya menjilat nasi di ujung ibu jari dengan cuek.

"Te-terima kasih..." Pipinya bersemu merah ketika mengucapkan itu. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir kalau seniornya akan menciumnya matanya membesar ketika sadar, _//Tu-tunggu dulu...bukannya itu berarti aku mulai terbiasa ?!//_

"Hm....kau aneh..."

Sena buru-buru fokus kembali. "Ap-apa?"

" Manusia lain yang melepaskanku...belum pernah ada satupun dari mereka yang menawarkan untuk membantuku bebas dari belenggu yang mengikatku di dunia kalian." ujarnya memandang kosong jemarinya yang tadi.

Syumu dihadapannya menaruh mangkuk sup perlahan di atas meja, ada perasaan aneh ketika mendengar fakta tadi."A...begitukah?" gumamnya.

"...ada satu orang...tapi..." Iblis itu terdiam lagi, memainkan jarinya tak sadar ketika ia sibuk berpikir.

"....Kuso chibi." panggilnya pelan.

" Ya ? " Sena menoleh. "Hiruma....san...?" tanyanya berbisik ketika seniornya lagi-lagi hanya diam dan menatap lurus padanya.

Tak tahu siapa yang memulai maupun memberi stimuli, tapi kelopak mata keduanya pelan mengatup. Saling mendekat tanpa berada dibawah tekanan dan paksaan namun ada perasaan ragu.

Lembut...kali itu lembut...dengan tempo pelan...bahkan salah satu tangan ramping membelai sayang leher jenjang pemuda yang lebih mungil. Rasanya berbeda tak seperti yang sebelumnya, kali itu benar-benar terasa...murni.

Tak teralalu lama, tak juga terlalu pendek. Satu kata mungkin yang bisa melukiskan keseluruhan gesture tadi.

Sempurna.

Dan ketika kelopak terbuka, hijau tosca dan karamel keemasan beradu beberapa saat, kebingungan akan situasi dengan jelas terpantul di dalamnya. Diantara mereka, pemuda pirang yang lebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangannya, menegakkan badan, lalu memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

"Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu, lalu pergi ke ruang baca. Otakmu perlu kujejali lagi pelajaran tentang _football_ sebelum meghadapi Aliens nanti." ujarnya tenang dengan memunggungi Sena ketika berada di dekat panel dapur sebelum akhirnya dengan langkah cepat, quarterback pirang itu segera meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ruang baca.

_**TAP! TEP!**_

Hiruma Youichi baru kali ini tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri. Andai ada seseorang bersamanya, pasti mereka bisa mendengar ia menggumam dengan nada setengah kesal setengahnya lagi mungkin...cemas. Dan gumaman itu dengan jelas terdengar seperti..."Apa yang kulakukan tadi ?"

Sementara di sisi ruangan lainnya, Kobayakawa Sena menggenggam sumpitnya tak nyaman. Pipi mungilnya bersemu manis dan ia menggigit cemas bibir bawahnya.

_**THUD! **_

Suara tumpul ketika ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dan menghadap ke salah satu sisi,menatap lamun pada pola berulang kertas dinding. Kali ini tak seperti biasanya, ada perasaan sesak yang membuatnya sulit bernapas dan lambungnya terasa geli hingga rasanya sulit untuk menelan makanan lagi.

Tapi ia tahu persis bahwa dirinya sehat sekalipun semalaman berada diluar ruangan dan perasaan tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Walau aneh, namun ada rasa hangat...apa itu berarti ia senang?

"Aku kenapa sih?...." bisiknya pada ruang bisu.

_**TBC...**_

_**Miryeon obshi baro**_

_**Nohreul sontaekhaeseo**_

_**Keurae nan neorago...**_

**(3)**

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1)** Kebetulan tante saya dan keluarganya yang di Jepang ngasih oleh-oleh PRETZ..Enak juga, mirip2 rasa biskuit AIM yang jagung bakar itu...Cuma terlalu sedikit!!! Ga kenyang!! XD

**(2)** Pernah baca Wish dari Clamp? Nah..itu referensinya…

**(3)** It's You – Super Junior

Chapter terpanjang yang saya tulis *dan bikin deg2an sendiri*. Delay karena tugas observasi, bolak balik mati lampu, sekring putus, dan jaringan net bermusuhan dengan saya... MAAF YA!! T^T

Komentar dan reviewnya ditunggu…:D

**H.R**


	15. Welcome to America I

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Balasan review!**

**Chi Lolli: **Yep betul banget..sedikit2, masalahnya dibuka. YA! Semangat kuliah..haha, tahun ini saya dobel kuliah, harus super kerja MAX!**  
NakamaLuna**: Hai adikku~ hehe...apa sih yang begitu? Kekeke, ntar aja..ada kok...pas begitu juga, cuma tempatnya lebih mewah lha~ SIP APDET!**  
Miheel:** Ntarapdetnya satu2 ya~ hehe..sankyu~**  
Ruicchi:** Idem saya dong..ujian terus, karena observasi, jadi jangka panjang nih..Ada alasannya kok, chapter depan mungkin mulai ketauan kenapa Musashi mau bantu2...hehe...trims tegurannya, karena panjang, jadi suka sakit mata klo diulang. Penyakit males nih..hadhu...Saya usahakan perbaiki.**  
Ai-chan:** Iya..makin banyak aja..tp yang keren2 tersembunyi masih tetep loh! Jadilah orang yang setia pada pasangan, niscaya menemukan...Halah!..ehehe...lemon ya? hm...teaser deh...planningnya 2-3 chap kedepan ada sih..mau bantu? Saya ga bisaeun nih...**  
SHieva: **Tengkyu~Collabnya…ayolah..PD aja lagi..bagus kok…Eniwei, OVAnya Cuma kebaca satu! Minta kopian lagi dong…XD

**A/N:**…Akhirnya beres UAS...*kolaps* Terima kasih untuk Amber dan Colonel yang mau menceritakan pengalaman kalian serta bagaimana jalan pikir pelaku _yaoi_ di dunia nyata...

Plotnya rada santai ya...

Selamat membaca!

**XII**

**Welcome to America!**

**Pt.1**

Amerika.

Apa hal pertama yang kau ingat dari kata itu? Sebuah negara adidaya dengan kekuasaan senjata nuklirnya? _Burger _dan _hotdogs_? Yang menyerukan demokrasi namun seringkali juga menyatakan perang? Kebebasan yang luar biasa hingga bisa mengubah apa yang salah menjadi sebuah kebenaran? Mungkin itulah stigma dari berita pagi yang didapat oleh masyarakat dunia karena sering tercetak pada _headline_ di koran.

Tapi di benak Sena hanya ada satu yang ia pikirkan, negara itu adalah akar dari olahraga yang saat ini ia tekuni.

_Football._

Luar biasa rasanya bisa mengunjungi tempat dimana cabang olah raga tersebut lahir dan berkembang begitu pesat hingga memengaruhi kehidupan tiap-tiap individu yang tinggal disana. Eforia kemenangan dari sebuah pertandingan yang bisa menjadi kebanggaan seluruh kota dan bahkan menorehkan sejarah di tiap tempat yang menjadi tuan rumah pertandingan.

Ya, seluruh tim Deimon Devil Bats sedang menuju ke sana saat ini. Mungkin kalian sudah mendapat gambaran mengapa hal ini terjadi. Penyebabnya adalah Hiruma yang memasang taruhan dengan tim NASA Aliens beberapa minggu lalu. Menang selisih sepuluh poin, tim AS keluar dari negaranya. Jika tidak, tim Jepang yang keluar dari negara mereka sendiri.

Singkatnya, itulah yang terjadi. Pada _keduanya_. Pertandingan yang diadakan malam hari itu rupanya tak berpihak memberikan cahaya matahari kemenangan pada siapapun. Tim AS memang menang, tapi hanya beda satu poin, itu berarti mereka keluar dari AS. Hal yang sama berlaku bagi tim Jepang. Maka malam itu juga, setelah Hiruma menghancurkan seluruh paspor milik anggota tim NASA Aliens dan mengambil tiket yang mereka tak pergunakan, pagi-pagi sekali seluruh anggota Tim Devil Bats 'diculik' nya untuk pergi ke bandara.

Dan...Ta-da! Sekarang mereka berada di atas ketinggian lebih dari 10.000m dan di dalam pesawat jet berkekuatan tinggi yang membawa mereka ke tanah kebebasan, Amerika Serikat.

Sena bisa mendengar tawa canda rekan-rekan timnya yang bermain di kursi di dekatnya, namun ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk ikut bergabung. Mata cokelatnya menatap kosong gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang terbelah oleh sayap pesawat dari jendela di sampingnya. Setelah pertandingan terakhir mereka, ia merasa begitu...lelah. Ia hanya ingin bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya sendirian dan membiarkan hari berlalu selama ia di balik selimut.

Sena menghela pelan. Ia tahu persis ini tak seperti dirinya yang biasa, dia sadar walau sepandai apapun ia menyembunyikannya, Monta tetaplah satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa ditipunya. Dan betapa bersyukurnya ia akan hal itu, karena sebelumnya ia tak tahu sama sekali tentang sikapnya yang berubah.

Matanya melirik ke tempat dimana teman-temannya bermain kartu. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat semuanya menikmati _trip camp _mereka. Tampaknya tak ada beban sama sekali tentang apapun hal yang akan ditemui di sana. Tentu saja, karena pada dasarnya _trip camp_ hanyalah untuk beristirahat dan latihan ringan.

Tepukan pelan di bahu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Dilihatnya Monta menyodorkan kotak jus apel, " Buatmu." ujar _reciever_ itu singkat sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sena.

" Oh, trims.." gumam Sena mengambil jus apel tadi. Kebetulan sekali karena ia memang haus.

"....Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" bisik Monta padanya.

"Ya..." jawabnya pelan sembari terus meminum jusnya.

Ia bisa merasakan Monta menatap tak percaya pada ucapannya sebelum menghela panjang. _Reciever _itu lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik lengan Sena, "Ayo ikut aku."

"Eh? Kemana?" tanyanya bingung namun ikut bangkit dari kursi.

"Sudahlah. Anou, Mamori-san! Kami ke restoran di lantai atas ya!" ujarnya melapor.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati ya!" Manajer mereka mengangguk sebelum meneruskan main kartu lagi dengan yang lainnya.

"Ok, Max! Nah, ayo Sena." Ujarnya lagi menarik Sena ke lantai dua. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu diam menuruti apa kata sahabatnya saja.

Tiba di lantai atas, restoran itu kosong. Hanya ada kru dan koki yang memang bertugas untuk melayani penumpang. Sepinya ini disebabkan karena taruhan tim Deimon dan Nasa Aliens. Tim AS yang sudah memesan satu kapal jet untuk seluruh anggota tim _football_ mereka harus tinggal di Jepang karena kalah taruhan, sedangkan tim Deimon yang ikut ke Amerika hanya sembilan orang. (Hiruma, Sena, Kurita, Yukimitsu, Mamori, Haha San Kyoudai, Komusubi, dan Monta. Cerberus ikut, namun pura-pura sebagai boneka hewan.)

Belum lagi layanan penerbangannya kelas satu dan semua servis sudah dibayar di muka. Ini sama saja seperti pergi jalan-jalan dengan pesawat jet pribadi. (Walau kursi kosong yang berada jauh di belakang pesawat, digunakan oleh pemilik tiket cadangan.)

Keduanya memilih duduk di dekat konter bar dan memutuskan memesan camilan ringan. Sena yang masih bertanya-tanya ada apa, hanya mengikuti jalannya keadaan saja. Seusai pramugara yang melayani mereka pergi, Monta berbalik menatapnya dengan serius. "Ayo katakan semuanya."

"Katakan apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Sena, kau sahabatku. Aku tak keberatan kalau kau bicara mengenai apapun. Aku tahu kau ada masalah, karena wajahmu sejak pertama kita menginjakkan kaki di pesawat ini, sama persis seperti waktu pertama kali kau masuk sekolah setelah keluar-entah- kemana dari kuil Kurita-senpai setelah mabuk." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"I..itu..bukan apa-apa..sungguh..." Ia mengelak.

"Kau bohong."

"Monta, aku hanya-"

"Jangan menggunakan alasan mabuk udara atau cemas karena kita pergi ke negara antah berantah. Itu tak berlaku. Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau jujur saja." Monta memaksa.

"Aku tak apa-apa..."

"SENA! Sejak saat itu, hanya ketika sebelum kita bertanding melawan Aliens hingga saat sebelum keberangkatan kita kemari saja wajahmu seperti biasanya. Tapi...ah, entahlah. Dengar, aku khawatir karena ini tampaknya memengaruhimu terlalu lama. Oke? Kau paham, Max?" Ujarnya frustasi.

Sena menarik napas panjang. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin cerita, namun ia sendiri bingung harus mulai dari mana." Aku...paham. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku...tapi Monta...aku sendiri...yah..aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya..."

Mendengar itu wajah Monta mendadak cerah. Ia memberikan senyum licik pada Sena, "Ooo...aku hapal sekali dengan ekspresimu itu. Aku tahu, ini ada hubungannya dengan Hiruma-senpai, iya kan?" tebaknya jahil.

"Apa maksudmu ekspresiku?! Aku tidak-"

"Sena...kalau hal yang kau pikirkan soal dia, kau tersipu lho..." jelas sahabatnya.

"EH?!" Sena otomatis menyentuh pipinya. Panas...

"Tapi..."

"Ta-tapi apa?"

Monta kembali ke mode seriusnya." Kalau hanya itu, kau juga sering tersipu karena ada yang memujimu atau memberimu perhatian. Tentu saja tidak bisa jadi patokan..." Ia bersandar pada sofa putih dan menatap lurus-lurus rekannya. " Dari matamu terlihat kau marah...tapi juga bahagia...ada ketakutan..ada juga rasa cemas."

Sena terbelalak mendengarnya dan menjawab komentar tadi. " Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Monta?" tanyanya curiga.

"Hei! Orang khawatir, kau malah..." Bocah monyet itu mengumpat cemberut.

"Haha...ah, maaf..aku hanya kaget. Kau berubah sekali sih...Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tawanya kecil.

"Yah..itu yang terjadi kalau kau punya kakak perempuan lebih tua lima tahun darimu. Ditambah lagi dengan pergaulannya yang membawaku terseret-seret begini..." Ia begidik mengingat kakaknya. Tapi berikutnya ia tersenyum lebar lagi, " Jadi benar ya? Ini tentang Hiruma-senpai?"

" Oh...y..ya..." akunya jujur. Ia menunduk ketika memulai. "Se-sebenarnya.... kupikir ini ada hubungannya waktu aku pergi ke apartemen Hiruma-san, sehari setelah kita pesta sushi dengan tim NASA..."

"APAA?!" teriak Monta tiba-tiba.

"Mo-Monta, ada apa?" tanyanya takut.

"Apartemen dan hari sewaktu kau yang menghilang karena mabuk...Oh, begitu. Kau ternyata disana..." Bocah monyet itu menganalisis dengan nada sinis."Cih, jadi selama aku dihukum pukul, kau _melakukannya _dengan Hiruma-senpai dan sekarang kau bingung tentang kelanjutan dan status hubunganmu kan?! Ya kan?! Hah! Ternyata semua ini tentang hal itu! Rugi besar, aku khawatir padamu !" _Reciever_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan menunjuk marah pada sahabatnya.

Sena yang akhirnya paham makna tersembunyi dari kata-kata Monta tadi, otomatis merah padam dan membela diri."Ap-?! HEI! Jangan sembarangan! Kami tak melakukan apapun!"

Sahabatnya memberinya pandangan tajam, "Itu tetap tak merubah kenyataan kalau kau kabur bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu selama aku dan yang lainnya dihukum." katanya penuh dendam.

"Monta! Kenapa kau punya pikiran begitu sih?!" teriak Sena panik. Apa benar ini sahabatnya yang dulu?!

Monta terdiam menatapnya sebelum tertawa lepas, " Ahahaha! Oh, Sena, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula kulihat kau ini tipe yang harus berkomitmen dulu baru bisa sampai ke tahap sana. Ah...tapi kalau kau masokis mungkin..."

Buru-buru RB di depannya memotong ucapannya, "Raimontarou! Aku TIDAK melakukan hal-hal apapun yang kau pikirkan itu. Oke?" Sena mengancam marah.

"Roger....Lalu, kenapa kau bisa disana?" ujarnya kembali normal dengan amat cepat seolah tak ada masalah apapun dengan leluconnya.

Sena masih harus menenangkan dirinya dulu sebelum melanjutkan cerita, "Yah..dia menemukanku dengan melacak sinyal ponselku. Dan berakhir dengan memaksaku untuk tinggal semalam di tempatnya." Sena berhenti lagi bercerita ketika melihat Monta terbelalak, ia menghela. "Sekarang kenapa lagi?"

"Wow, tak kusangka Hiruma-senpai begitu posesif padamu...sampai dilacak begitu..." Monta berdecak kagum.

"Apanya yang posesif kalau tujuannya memaksaku tinggal itu supaya aku memasak makanan untuknya dan merapikan apartemennya? Plus, semalaman dia mencekcokiku dengan semua hal tentang _football_. Kepalaku sakit sekali melihat layar televisi terus menerus..." _Syumu_ itu menjelaskan dengan lelah.

"Hoo...ya, tapi sebenarnya kau senang kan? Bisa seharian berdua..." Monta tertawa jahil.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Sena memerah lagi.

"Hehe...kau malu rupanya....Hm,baiklah. Lalu apa yang membuatmu jadi…kau tahu, begitu murung ?"

RB Deimon itu kini menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ini bagian yang tersulit...

"Aku....tak tahu..."

"...."

"...."

"Ha?"

"Yah....aku tak tahu." Sena mengangkat bahu.

"....Lelucon yang tak lucu, Sena."

"Hmh..." Pemuda mungil itu menggumam pelan.

".....AGH! Sebentar! Mana mungkin kau tak tahu hal apa yang membuatmu seperti ini berlarut-larut?" Monta menjambak frustasi rambutnya.

"Makanya kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Karena...hm,bagaimana ya...dalam hal-hal lainnya aku masih bisa fokus. Aku hanya...entahlah, ingin minta waktu sendirian." katanya pasrah sembari melesak lebih dalam ke sofanya.

Ia bisa merasakan sahabatnya menatapnya serius. Keduanya terdiam sebelum Monta bertanya lagi padanya, "Di apartemen itu....terjadi sesuatu kan?"

Pemuda_ brunette_ itu mengangkat alisnya heran."Tentu saja. Kami makan, minum, beraktifitas-"

"Bukan begitu! Hah...baiklah, biar aku yang memikirkan itu. Kau jawab saja pertanyaanku, oke? " _Reciever_ itu menghela. Rupanya jalan yang harus ditempuh sahabatnya ini masih jauh...

"Terserahmu saja." angguk Sena.

"Hm...baiklah." jawabnya dengan nada seperti konsultan bisnis. "Jadi, setelah Hiruma-senpai menemukanmu, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Uh...yah, kami ke kuil dulu. Karena waktu itu ada Phanter-kun juga, jadi awalnya kami ingin kembali. Ta-tapi Hiruma-san, um...dia seperti yang kukatakan tadi, memaksaku pergi ke apartemennya. Uh...yah.." ujarnya pelan. Dia tak mungkin bilang kalau Hiruma tak bisa masuk ke kuil karena dikelilingi pelindung kan?

"Ya...lalu?" Monta menunggu dengan sabar.

"Um...kami ke toserba. Dia membeli kopi kaleng, permen karet, dan beberapa kudapan. Lalu menyuruhku membeli keperluan menginap...um..dan mencari bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Kau tahu? Ternyata Hiruma-san suka sekali rumput laut." Sena tersenyum menjelaskan.

"Hm...tidak, itu info baru. Tapi akan kuingat karena sepertinya berguna." angguk sahabatnya yang lalu memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan.

"Um, kami ke apartemennya. Luas sekali...mewah...seperti tuan muda yang kaya raya. Aku sampai canggung masuk ke sana...Uh, setelah itu langsung memasukkan barang belanja. Oh, dia juga menyuruhku mandi karena bau sake yang masih menempel." jelasnya mengingat-ingat.

"Ho...memangnya kau bawa baju ganti?" Monta berusaha menahan seringainya.

Sena tersipu. "Ti-tidak. Um...dia mencarikan baju ganti untukku...uh..yah..lalu, aku masak sarapan."

"Ou ou...tunggu dulu, bajunya...seperti apa? Apa setelan kaus dan celana training, atau piyama?" tanyanya pelan-pelan sembari mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih pada _waiter_ yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Er...itu...kemeja putih...tanpa lengan...d-dan...celana pendek. I-itu saja..." Sena berusaha memotong detailnya. Astaga, ternyata ini memalukan sekali...

Tapi yang Monta perhatikan adalah ekspresi yang sedetik tadi berubah, "Kau yakin? Apa ada jenis pakaian khusus?"

"...Uh..._sh-shortpants_..." jawabnya merona.

"Hoo...begitu." _Reciever_ Deimon itu memotong kek pisangnya sedikit sembari mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Um...dan kami sarapan. Aku....masak miso pagi itu. Dicampur sedikit daging ayam. Lauk lainnya, ikan bakar..." jawabnya pelan.

"Waktu itu kau pakai celemek ya?" Monta mengunyah keknya dengan tenang walau dalam hatinya ia mulai tertawa.

Sena terbelalak lagi, hari ini Monta seperti _esper_. "Kenapa kau tahu?!"

Sahabatnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan berpikir simpati. _//Kasihan Hiruma-senpai. Dia pasti mati-matian...// _" Lalu?"

"Oh..." _Syumu_ itu teringat dan memotong bagian pribadinya, sebelum langsung lompat ke waktu berikutnya. " Dia menyuruhku ke ruang baca setelah selesai sarapan. Lalu...um...aku diajari soal _football_. Trik dan semuanya...Itu saja sampai waktu makan siang." jelasnya. Di bagian ini tak ada yang mencurigakan kan?

"Hm? Ruang baca itu...seperti apa? Terutama tempat kalian berdiskusi..." Monta mengangkat alis karena potongan info yang tak lengkap tadi.

"Eh? Ya...ada satu kursi kacang warna merah di ujung ruangan, di sampingnya ada meja pendek. Waktu Hiruma-san mengajariku, mejanya digeser ke tengah ruangan, dan kami pakai bantal duduk. Soalnya di seberang rak buku, ada televisi kecil dan DVD _player_ tempat kami menonton rekaman pertandingan." katanya wajar.

"...Hm...Apa Hiruma-senpai terlihat tak nyaman?" Bocah _baseball_ itu bertanya ragu.

"Wow, Monta. Apa kau bisa meramal?" Sena berdecak kagum. _//Oh, benar juga, ini awal mulanya...// _"Um...Hiruma-san sering pergi ke toilet. Uh...apa gara-gara masakanku ya?" ujarnya cemas.

_ //Aku yakin sekali bukan itu masalahnya, Max...//_ pikir Monta lelah.

" Ah...setelahnya juga...waktu aku menyiapkan camilan, sushi gulung, dia sepertinya menghindariku terus. A-apa aku salah? Maksudku, waktu itu aku tak tahu kalau dia benci mayonaise untuk salad, dia kelihatan kesal sekali." Sena memainkan puding cokelatnya dengan cemas.

"Salad...mayonaise? Wortel parut dan kol putih yang dicampur cuka itu? Menurutku enak sih…" komentar sahabatnya.

"Ya....lagipula, kalau kubuatkan bekal juga kumasukkan. Dan itu selalu habis...kalau dia tak suka, kenapa tak bilang saja sih? Kalau dibuang kan mubazir..." decaknya kesal.

_//Lho...kok jadi__nya begini?//_ _Reciever _di hadapannya menggigit garpunya bingung. "Er...Sena? Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau pikir Hiruma-senpai tak suka salad dengan mayonaise?"

" Hm...Karena, dia buru-buru mencuci tanganku dan melemparkan handuk dengan kasar, lalu membuang semua botol mayonaise yang ada di lemari pendingin sambil bersungut-sungut." jelasnya sebal.

"Uh...maaf, aku tak menangkap hubungan cuci tangan, handuk, dan botol mayonaise ini..." Monta menyuap keknya lagi.

"Oh...botolnya tak bisa dibuka. Jadi aku pakai pisau, tapi entah kenapa jadinya meledak...haha..kurasa kutekan terlalu keras..." jelasnya sebelum marah lagi. "Tapi kan dia bisa mengatakan kalau dia benci sekali saus itu sejak awal ! Aku beli tiga botol untuk cadangan dan dua lainnya dia buang begitu saja. Buang-buang makanan! Mubazir! Dan uang keluar percuma! Tiga botol baru! Coba kau bayangkan itu! Dasar egois..." katanya sebal. **(1) **

Monta ternganga. _//Itu sih...//_"O-oh...oke, aku paham." Ia mengunyah pelan keknya lagi.

Sena akhirnya memakan pudingnya untuk menenangkan diri." Sepanjang hari dia tak mau menatapku dan kalau bicara denganku dia selalu dingin."

" Hee...benar juga ya? Hiruma-san akhir-akhir ini mengacuhkanmu, denganku saja malah lebih santai. Kalau berhubungan denganmu hanya urusan sekitar _football _saja...Oh, kau juga tak bikin bekal lagi ya?" _Reciever_ itu mengingat-ingat. Tapi sudah tahu ceritanya begini sih wajar...

"Aku tak tahu seleranya seperti apa. Kenapa repot-repot kalau justru dibuang?" sepatnya kesal.

_//Jadi...kalau pikiranku benar, S__ena menganggap ini semua salah Hiruma-senpai yang tak menghargai usahanya atau lebih sederhananya tentang makanan. Ini tentang harga diri seorang koki ya?..Hm...dan karena kesalahan penilaiannya, ia jadi bimbang...// _" Sena." Panggilnya sebelum meletakkan tangan di kedua bahu sahabatnya. "Perjalananmu masih panjang." Ujarnya simpati.

"Ha?"

"Aku paham sekarang. Kau khawatir kalau sebenarnya perkiraanmu bahwa senpai membenci atau kesal padamu itu salah kan?" tebaknya. _//Inilah akibat dari kemampuan komunikasi manusia yang 90% nya adalah gerak tubuh...semuanya membuat asumsi sendiri....// _pikir pemuda bersemangat itu tanpa sadar. Kebijakannya kadang-kadang muncul tak terduga hingga membuat orang terpana....

"A-aku tidak-...umh...uh...mu-mungkin saja...maka dari itu tadi kubilang kalau aku tak tahu kenapa aku marah...uh, konyol kan?" jawabnya ragu.

"Tidak juga, karena hubungan antar manusia itu unik, jadi kurasa ada saja kejadian seperti yang kau alami. Hmh...sudah pernah dibicarakan belum?" Monta bersandar santai lagi di sofa.

"He?! Mana mungkin. Uh...aku tak mau berhadapan dengan orang yang memiliki senjata api."

"Kau tahu darimana kalau Hiruma-senpai itu benar-benar marah? Atau benci mayonaise...Bisa saja ia tak enak badan,er...dan bukan disebabkan karena makananmu. Percayalah. Lagipula kurasa ada baiknya kau cepat berbaikan demi dirimu sendiri dan kerja sama tim." bujuknya.

Pemuda mungil bermata cokelat tadi hanya menggigit bibirnya cemas. "Jadi...aku...harus bagaimana? Emh...jujur saja, aku tak berani memulai..." tanya Sena ragu.

"Yah...tadi kau bilang dia suka _nori _? Hm..." Monta buru-buru membuka menu makanan di daftar yang ada di meja mereka. "Coba mulai mengobrol dengan ini..." Ia menunjuk salah satu menu yang mungkin bisa jadi awal untuk memperbaiki keadaan antar keduanya.

**(((1x21)))**

Hiruma Youichi sedang kesal.

Itu bisa diketahui dari berulang kali balon permen karetnya meletup keras, suara ketikan di atas _keyboard_ yang terlalu menekan tak sabar, dan ia menggeram lebih banyak dari Cerberus. Kurita yang sadar hal ini, memberitahu rekan lainnya untuk membiarkan Hiruma sendirian sementara waktu dan mengajak yang lainnya bermain kartu serta melakukan hal lain di bangku belakang untuk menghabiskan waktu di pesawat. Lagipula, siapa yang mau mengganggu sang Komandan Neraka ketika ia kesal ?

Yah...singkat kata, kini ia sendirian. Mengecek ulang informasi dan data tim lain yang ia dapatkan sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke AS dan berusaha membuat otaknya fokus keluar dari khayalan terpendamnya selama beberapa minggu ini.

_//Bisa-bisanya aku lengah....Padahal aku hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit...//_ kutuknya dalam hati sembari memijat matanya yang kelelahan melihat layar laptop ketika mengingat lagi kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Ia baru tahu ada manusia yang bisa membuatnya bingung mengatasi dirinya sendiri.

Untuk membatasi agar kesadarannya, ia menjaga jarak dan menjauh dari sumber tersebut. Bahkan mengurangi percakapan maupun gesture sederhana lainnya. Karena ia tahu, sedikit saja ia mendekat maka pasti kelepasan. Jangan memulai sesuatu yang tak bisa kau selesaikan, mungkin itu peribahasa yang cocok untuknya saat ini.

Walau ia harus jujur kalau rasanya ada yang kurang dengan kekosongan tersebut. Tampaknya ia sudah terbiasa dengan interaksi mereka selama ini. Cepat atau lambat ia harus kembali berinteraksi seperti semula. Karena kalau tidak, tak mungkin rasanya, semua yang ia rencanakan dapat berjalan lancar.

_ //Tapi sekarang ia menatapku dengan benci. Dan kalau tak salah, di dunia manusia, itu bukan hal baik untuk komunikasi yang lancar...Sial, kenapa manusia begitu rumit sih ?! Di duniaku, semua itu biasa saja !//_ pikirnya sebal sebelum menutup laptopnya dengan keras. Setengah sadar, disepatnya permen karetnya sebelum mengambil lagi yang baru dan mulai membuka bungkusnya perlahan_. //Jadi...apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Menurut data yang kudapatkan, hal pertama yang biasanya manusia lakukan adalah-//_

"Hiruma-san?"

_**CGRAK!**_

Waspada, instingnya otomatis menodongkan _magnum_ pada sumber suara di depannya. _//-bicara baik-baik....oh, sial....//_ umpatnya ketika sadar siapa yang kini menatapnya ketakutan.

Sena melangkah mundur menjauhkan diri dari moncong senjata yang tepat mengarah ke jantungnya. "A-ah...ma-maaf...a-aku hanya...uh..." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum berbalik pergi.

_//__Tch...//_ Hiruma menenangkan diri dengan mengambil napas panjang."Kuso chibi." panggilnya pelan.

"Y-ya?" Pemuda mungil itu memberanikan diri berbalik menghadapi seniornya. Dilihatnya iblis itu menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Paham apa maksud gesture tersebut, takut-takut ia mengambil tempat dan duduk disamping pemuda pirang tadi.

Hiruma menghela pendek sebelum memulai. "Ada apa?"

_//Eh? Dia tidak marah?// _ Memberanikan diri dengan keadaan yang baik, ia melakukan apa yang disarankan Monta. "Kupikir kau lapar karena terus menerus kerja di depan laptopmu...um..._onigiri_?" ia menawari.

Bola mata hijau memandang bingung nasi kepal yang ditawarkan padanya lalu menatap pemuda di depannya. "Isinya?"

Sena tersenyum kecil menjawab."_Umeboshi_...uh, ada salmon juga."

"Hm..." angguknya pelan sebelum mengambil satu. Hm...gurih...

Hiruma memang menikmati kudapannya dan ia tak sadar melakukan kebiasaan makannya. Tapi Sena yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, mengerutkan dahinya bingung."Anou...Hiruma-san?"

"Mmn?"

"Kau suka mayonaise?"

"Hm..." gumamnya mengiyakan diantara kunyahannya.

"Boleh aku tahu alasan mengapa kau membuang tiga botol baru yang kubeli waktu itu?" tanyanya menahan diri.

Iblis itu berhenti mengunyah dan menelan makanannya sekaligus."....Kalau tidak begitu, nanti bahaya." bisiknya.

"Hah? Apa yang-" Sang _syumu_ mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Hiruma mendecak sebelum menatap lurus lawan bicaranya."Giliranku tanya. Kenapa kau tidak membuatkanku bekal lagi?" _//Awalnya dengan bicara begini boleh kan?//_

"Karena kupikir kau tak suka." Sena membalas.

"Kalau memang begitu, lalu untuk apa aku mencuri terus bekalmu dan menghabiskan semua yang kau buat?" Kini giliran Hiruma yang terlihat bingung mendengar jawaban yang tak diduganya.

"Mana kutahu. Untuk Cerberus? Kau hanya ingin merepotkanku?" ujar lawan biacaranya kesal.

"Aku punya cara lebih baik daripada hal itu." Iblis itu masih menatap lurus dalam kebingungannya hingga akhirnya titik terang dari percakapan mereka tiba-tiba muncul di otak jeniusnya. "...Jangan katakan kalau kau bersikap dingin padaku karena hal itu." ia menebak.

Sena melipat tangannya sebal dan mengalihkan pandangannya."Mph....itu karena kau yang duluan kan?!"

"Aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu!" bentaknya dengan suara rendah karena tak ingin menarik perhatian mereka yang berada di deretan bangku belakang.

Sena berbalik menjawabnya tak percaya."Oh, hebat sekali. Hiruma-san, kau bicara tentang kebaikan? Yang benar saja..."

"Kali ini aku serius." Bola mata hijau menyipit dengan kesal. Kenapa _kuso chibi_ itu tak percaya saja sih?!

"Daripada melakukan hal tak jelas begitu, kenapa kau tak bicara langsung apa masalahnya?!" Sena membalasnya lagi.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengerti alasannya?" Hiruma menekan kalimatnya dengan nada menantang.

"Coba saja!" Ujar pemuda mungil itu menerima tantangannya.

"Hah! Jangan menyesal dan menarik kata-katamu lagi." Ujar sang iblis setengah kesal.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Sena percaya diri.

"Baik kalau begitu."

_**PCYAK!**_

Bola mata cokelat memandang bingung seniornya yang meraup saus dalam kotak _bento_ yang ia makan tadi dengan tangannya. " Er...Hiruma-san? Kenapa tanganmu...."

Hiruma mengacuhkan komentarnya dan berbalik pada Sena, "Lihat ini. Menurutmu, kenapa waktu itu aku begitu sibuk mengurusimu?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang berlepotan saus.

"Ah....karena kau cinta kebersihan? Itu kan cukup sulit dihilangkan..." tebaknya semangat.

"Haha, ya...dan aku suka bunga. Tentu saja bukan itu!" balas seniornya kesal. _//Ah, curang sekali ! Masa hanya aku saja yang merasa begini...//_

"Lalu kenapa? Hm...apa kadaluarsa?"

"Ugh, bukan."

"Kau suka merek lain?"

"...." Hiruma menghela panjang. Memang tidak mungkin kalau tidak dijelaskan langsung. "Apa kubilang...kau takkan mengerti..."

"Apa sih!? Kalau begitu, langsung katakan saja!"

_ //Mana bisa semudah itu...//_ Detik berikutnya setelah pikiran tadi terlintas, Hiruma menyeringai tipis."Jangan menjerit ya..." bisiknya ketika merapatkan diri pada juniornya. Sena menggeliat kecil menjauhkan diri, tapi tangan kiri kapten timnya yang berada di celah antara kursi dan pinggangnya memberi isyarat bahwa ia takkan mudah untuk kabur.

"Kalau....aku..." Hiruma memainkan saus di tangannya. "...meletakkan tanganku disini..." ujarnya menururnkan tangannya diantara kedua kaki pemuda mungil tadi. Sementara yang satunya buru-buru berpindah posisi untuk membungkam jeritan yang keluar. Hmm...sesuai perkiraan..

"...dan melakukan ini..." ujarnya pelan sembari mengelus sepanjang paha dalam, membuat saus kental di tangannya menempel berantakan di celana pendek, dan kulit putih Sena serta kursi di bawahnya. Jemari rampingnya berhenti di dekat besi penutup rits.**(2)**

Bola mata cokelat membesar dan pemiliknya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan sang iblis yang terlalu dekat dengan area pribadinya."Mmf!"

Tampaknya hal itu tak berpengaruh banyak kalau dilihat dari seringai yang tergambar di wajah kapten Deimon itu. Suara serak halus terdengar ketika ia berbisik di telinga Sena."...kelihatannya...seperti apa? Hm?" tanyanya pelan.

"..." Kali ini, wajah sang _syumu _berubah merah padam. Walau Hiruma membekap mulut kecil itu dengan tangannya, ia bisa tahu dari telinga yang memerah dan kilauan dari mata yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai lebih lebar lagi sebelum melanjutkan."Kau takut kan? Karena biarpun melawanku begitu, bahumu bergetar." Ujarnya sembari memainkan jari-jarinya disana."Sudah paham apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?" tanyanya ketika melihat Sena yang memejamkan erat matanya.

RB itu menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Bagus." Pelan-pelan Hiruma melepaskan tangannya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Puah!...Haa...hh..." Sena tersengal ketika akhirnya bisa merasakan udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Tarik napas dan tenangkan dirimu..." Kaptenya berkata begitu sembari mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan.

Pemuda mungil itu memandangnya tak percaya. _//Mana bisa! Tadi aku baru saja akan-//_

Seolah membaca pikirannya, Hiruma melanjutkan. "Tak usah takut. Aku takkan melakukan hal sejauh itu kalau kau tak mau."

Entah Sena harus merasa lega atau tidak, tapi kalimat tadi menunjukkan seolah memang ada rencana untuk membuatnya melakukan itu nanti. Tapi sekarang..." Yang benar...saja...kau menjadikan aku...objek fantasimu?"

"Tak ada yang melarang." Hiruma mengangkat bahunya santai."Kau mengerti kenapa aku menjauhkan diri?" tanyanya lagi kembali ke topik awal.

"....Ke-kenapa?"

Hiruma menghela lagi." Seingatku aku pernah bilang kalau aku pemuda yang sehat...Aku bukan pangeran yang berperilaku baik maupun pikiran suci seperti di cerita. Umumnya saja seperti anak SMU...aku juga memiliki...pikiran kotor jika melihat sesuatu yang bisa kuasosiasikan dengan 'keinginanku'...Aku iblis, harusnya kau sudah bisa menerka." jelasnya panjang lebar. Hiruma agak bingung ia bisa bicara begitu blak-blakan dan santai. Stress selama ini mungkin jadi penyebabnya.

"...A...So-soal itu aku paham. Karena aku juga anak lelaki, sama sepertimu. Ta-tapi..." Kata-kata berikutnya tercekat, karena itu bisa berarti banyak bagi keduanya. Hiruma juga tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memberi sapu tangan baru pada Sena. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela, menatap kelebatan awan di luar sembari menunggu juniornya selesai membersihkan hasil kekacauan tadi.

"Tapi...kenapa harus kau? Maksudmu begitu kan?" QB itu akhirnya bicara ketika suara gesekan kain berhenti.

"Uh...un..." Sena menggumam pelan.

Hiruma mendengus."Hmph....Untuk kali ini, aku sendiri tak tahu apa jawabannya..." jawabnya sembari masih menatap ke luar jendela.

"...."

Tak ada yang bicara lagi untuk beberapa saat. Hiruma bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan dan Sena tentu saja menunggu jawaban yang jelas. "Mungkin...karena sejak awal aku memang tertarik padamu...Yah, kau termasuk tipe yang kuincar... " Jelas Hiruma sembari berbalik melihat lawan bicaranya lagi.

"Eh? Ah...oh...be-begitu ya..." tanggapnya polos dengan pipi yang bersemu merah muda.

Iblis itu menggeram pelan."Hentikan itu."

"He? Ap-apa?" Sena mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kalau kau tersipu begitu, aku sulit menahan diri..." Ia mengakui. Apalagi ditambah hal yang dilakukannya tadi, sebenarnya sejak tadi ia nyaris mencapai batasannya.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Hn." Hiruma hanya menggumam jawab. "_Kuso chibi_, kau kembali saja dengan yang lainnya. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan kertas data dan menghidupkan lagi laptopnya.

"Aa, iya...um, maaf mengganggu..." Buru-buru Sena bangkit dari kursinya dan berbalik ke bangku belakang.

"Ah, _Kuso Syumu_." panggil Hiruma lagi.

"Hm?"

"_Onigiri_ tadi..kau tepat waktu..."

Itu berarti terima kasih. Tapi Hiruma tak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung. Sena mengagguk paham, ia harus berterima kasih pada Monta nanti. Namun yang tak diduganya, rupanya kalimat tadi belum selesai...

"Tapi...aku lebih suka kalau kau yang membuatnya."

Bola mata cokelat melebar melihat kapten timnya yang dengan cuek terus mengetik di laptopnya. Perlahan senyum kecil merekah di wajah Sena sebelum menjawab,

"Baik, Hiruma-san..."

**-x-x-x-**

Monta mengunyah pelan pisangnya dengan serius ketika mereka merapikan barang-barang sebelum turun dari pesawat. Tidak dengan alasan sama seperti yang lainnya yang memperhatikan teriakan senang Juumonji karena mereka akan turun...

"_Aneh sekali. Padahal kau berandalan, tapi takut ketinggian?" Kuroki berkomentar heran._

"_Hah! Memalukan saja." Togano mengejeknya canda._

"_Ah, berisik!"_

...atau karena porsi makan Kurita yang bahkan sejak sarapan hingga ketika mereka akan turun masih terus bertambah...

"_Nee-chan, aku __minta bekal camilan untuk tiga orang ya!"_

"_Ba-baik." jawab pramugari yang sedari tadi terus bolak-balik mengantarkan makanan. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka penumpang VIP._

...atau Hiruma yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan hawa gelap...

"_Kekeke...oh, ada barang tipe ini juga di sana. Bagus...bagus.." gumamnya senang ketika melihat-lihat katalog senapan dan granat tangan._

...atau juga Mamori dan Yukimitsu yang sibuk mempelajari percakapan bahasa Inggris untuk komunikasi...

"_Menurutmu kita pakai aksen apa?" Yukimitsu bertanya semangat._

"_Tentu saja Amerika! Lagipula aku tak begitu bisa menyusun kalimat dengan rapi seperti aksen Inggris." balas Mamori tak kalah semangatnya._

....tapi alasannya sama seperti Komusubi yang juga memakan kue berasnya dengan serius. Di hadapan mereka, Sena sedang menjelaskan bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi Cerberus.

" Jadi, daging untuk meminta bantuan, tulang untuk menyimpan rahasia, dan air untuk bermain?" Monta mengulangi pelajarannya.

Sena mengangguk. "Sebenarnya sih dia mau makan apa saja, yang penting itu enak. Tapi kalau dikelompokkan, kurang lebih begitu."

"Dan menggaruk leher serta belakang telinganya agar dia jinak?"

"Ya..."

"Fugo! Sena-kun bisa membuat dia tidur. Bagaimana caranya, fugo?" Komusubi menanyakan hal misterius dimana hanya Sena yang bisa melakukannya.

"Betul, Max! Aku juga bingung..." Monta menyetujui.

"Ah..itu ya...hm...aku tidak tahu." akunya jujur.

"Sena-kun disukainya, fugo?"

"Mungkin begitu." Ia tertawa kecil. Padahal di rumahnya ada Pitt, tapi Cerberus tampaknya tenang-tenang saja walau mencium bau kucing yang menempel di tubuhnya.

" Oh, Sena. Kau penyelamat kami! Trims untuk rahasianya!" Monta berteriak senang.

"FUGO!" Idem dengan Monta, Komusubi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Suara pramugari di _intercom_ yang mengulangi kecocokan waktu area, mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada kegiatan sebelumnya, membereskan barang-barang.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat. Penumpang di belakang sudah keluar semua." Sena meninggikan lehernya melihat keadaan.

"Oh, kau benar."

"Fugo!"

Para Deimon _chibi_ ini buru-buru merapikan tas-tas mereka. Sembari membereskan, Monta memulai pembicaraan. "Wajahmu kelihatan senang."

"Begitu? Hehe.." tawanya kecil.

"Hmm...sudah baikan ya?" tebak sahabatnya.

"Yah...trims Monta."

Bocah _baseball_ itu memberinya senyuman lebar sebagai jawaban."Belikan saja aku pai pisang ala Amerika, oke ?" Sena mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Ah, Sena. Kau sudah selesai?" Mamori akhirnya datang mengecek barang bawaan mereka.

"Ya, kami sudah selesai."

"Bagus, kalau begitu nanti kalian keluar setelah Jumonji dan kawan-kawannya ya." Ujarnya lagi.

"Baik!" jawab ketiganya kompak.

"Oh, ya. Anou, Hiruma-senpai!" Monta memanggil seniornya yang berada di ujung sisi kanan dari saf kursi mereka.

"Apa, kuso-saru?" jawabnya malas tanpa berbalik dari tasnya.

"Dimana hotel tempat kita menginap nanti?" tanyanya semangat, rupanya pertanyaan ini membuat anggota yang lainnya turut mendengarkan.

"Tidak ada." ujar Hiruma santai.

"IEEEEH?!"

Kapten mereka akhirnya berbalik menghadapi semuanya dengan seringai lebar. "Dengar kalian semua. Begitu turun dari sini, kita tak memiliki bekal uang tambahan sepeserpun. Jadi nanti harus mencari sendiri." katanya memperingatkan sebelum kembali mengatur isi tasnya.

"Heeeeeee?!"

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita belum pernah kemari dan tak tahu tempat macam apa ini." Mamori menjelaskan alasan paling logis yang terbesit serempat di pikiran seluruh anggota.

"Hm....mana kutahu. Aku punya urusan di sini." jawabnya cuek.

"Ta-tapi ada tujuan awal kemari kan?" tanya Sena ragu.

"Tentu saja....yang pertama adalah..."

**-x-x-x-**

Besar...Ramai...Penuh eforia.

Tubrukan keras, lemparan cantik, dan jalur lari yang indah.

Hanya gumaman-gumaman kekaguman yang dikeluarkan oleh para anggota tim Deimon ketika pertama kali mereka menonton pertandingan _football_ di tanah kelahiran olah raga itu sendiri. Stadion _football_ dan pertandingan dari tm NFL Armadillo, adalah tujuan pertama yang dikatakan oleh kapten mereka.

Mereka tak bisa berkata apapun melihat permainan cerdas dan penuh semangat yang berlangsung di lapangan hijau di depan mereka. Tak perlu disuruh pun, mereka semua menyerap penuh jalannya pertandingan dengan perasaan,

_Aku ingin bermain hebat seperti itu._

Kesan mereka semua sama, bahwaAmerican Football sungguh olahraga yang luar biasa. Tapi lain halnya dengan kepten mereka yang menghubungi seseorang di telepon umum belakang gedung. American Football adalah salah satu petunjuk kebebasannya.

**(((1x21)))**

Gedung itu tak terlalu tinggi, dengan desain umum _art deco_ yang senada dengan gedung lainnya di blok tersebut. Bersih, dekat dengan jalan raya, dan yang terpenting, itu adalah tempat mereka tidur malam ini.

"Syukurlah kita bisa mengumpulkan uang yang cukup untuk menyewa kamar motel." Monta berkomentar lega ketika mereka semua sampai di tempat penginapan dan menilai kelayakan gedung tersebut dari luar.

"Jujur saja, aku tak sabar untuk segera tidur." Yukimitsu ikut mengomentari.

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan sekali." Mamori membenarkan.

_**FHUTTTTT!**_

Pintu otomatis di depan mereka terbuka, dan Hiruma yang menyuruh mereka menunggu, akhirnya keluar. "Nih." Katanya bosan sembari melemparkan kunci kamar.

Monta yang satu-satunya memiliki refleks menangkap paling kuat, dengan mudah menangkap semuanya. Betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat jumlah kunci kamar di tangannya, "Hanya tiga?"

"Hiruma, kita hanya menyewa tiga kamar?" Kurita giliran bertanya.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"Bagaimana mungkin jumlah orang sebanyak ini muat dalam tiga kamar?!" Bahkan Haha Kyoudai juga kompak ikut bereaksi melihat jumlah kunci keemasan di tangan Monta.

"Kalian atur saja sendiri, aku harus mencari sesuatu dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti." jawab Hiruma santai sembari melangkah pergi entah kemana.

Semuanya hanya tertegun melihat ketidakpedulian itu, dan Kuritalah orang pertama yang memecahkan keheningan." Ka-kalau begitu, kita putuskan pembagiannya. Anezaki-san, kau sebaiknya pakai ruangan sendiri." jelasnya bijak sembari memperlihatkan kunci-kunci untuk dipilih. Tapi yang pertama mengambil kunci tadi bukan gadis itu, melainkan Haha Kyoudai.

_**CRINK! CRINK!**_

"Kami ambil satu ruangan ya. Dah!" Ujar Juumonji dengan santai sembari memainkan kunci dan langsung pergi bersama dua rekannya.

"Mukyi! Kau tak boleh memutuskan seenaknya!" Amukan Monta hanya dijawab kikikan dari tiga bersaudara itu. (Nantinya mereka menyesal memilih kunci kamar yang salah. Karena kebetulan di kamar yang mereka pilih, Cerberus sudah lebih dulu berada di sana...)

"Mereka egois sekali. Ah, Sena, kau ikut tidur di kamarku saja ya?" Mamori menawarkan dengan khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku dengan yang lainnya saja." tolaknya halus.

"Hm...baiklah kalau begitu. Tidur yang nyenyak ya." Gadis itu mengacak sayang rambut Sena sebelum mengambil kunci dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Andai saja benar begitu, karena kenyataannya lima orang dan satu tempat tidur ukuran _queen_ tidaklah cukup. Memang benar tiga diantaranya _chibi_ dan satu orang amat kurus. Tapi, Kurita tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja dari perhitungan.

Bukan soal ukuran tubuhnya...tapi sekeras apa dengkurannya...

**-x-x-x-**

Selama dua hari mereka menginap di hotel kecil itu, Sena mendapat banyak pengalaman berharga dan teman baru. Mulai dari secara tak sengaja berkenalan dengan nenek Phanter, bermain American _football _ala penghuni apartemen, bertemu polwan cantik namun super mengerikan, hingga membantu salah satu penghuni lingkungan rusun yang melahirkan.

Memang ia tidak mengalaminya sendirian, semua itu karena ia dan Monta yang tersesat sewaktu mencari toserba untuk membeli bahan makanan. Tapi, seandainya ia tak tersesat, mana mungkin ia bisa mengenal Amerika lebih dekat dan dalam lingkungan seperti apa Phanter dibesarkan. Ia mulai memahami sahabat-sahabatnya di NASA Aliens dari cerita-cerita yang dituturkan nenek Phanter dan penghuni apartemen sekitar sana.

Monta juga tak kalah hebohnya dengan Sena, terutama pada saat membantu proses kelahiran salah satu tetangga di lingkungan itu. Ia panik bukan main ketika melihat air ketuban yang pecah dan terus-terusan terbata menawarkan apa ada yang bisa ia bantu. Tapi yang paling luar biasa dari seluruh pengalaman tadi, keduanya bisa melihat bagaimana manusia dilahirkan ke dunia untuk pertama kalinya secara nyata di RSU kota Houston**. **Seorang bayi lelaki sehat bermata hijau yang lahir ketika matahari senja.**(3)**

Malamnya setelah jamuan terima kasih dan obrolan hangat, keduanya diantar pulang oleh Big Bear, ayah dari anak yang baru lahir hari itu. Mereka janji jika ada kesempatan, akan bertandang lagi ke lingkungan apartemen Houston.

Dan setelah berbelanja bahan makanan, Sena dan Monta yang pulang terlalu malam rupanya sudah ditunggu oleh Mamori yang khawatir bukan main. Yukimitsu yang jadi penanggung jawab mereka hari itu menghela lega karena keduanya kembali tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Sena tak menolak untuk dipeluk erat oleh 'kakak' perempuannya yang cemas dan dengan antusias menceritakan pengalamannya.

_//Andai saja Hiruma-san ada di sini, aku juga ingin cerita...//_ pikirnya tak sadar sewaktu mereka semua masuk kembali ke motel. Kalau diingat, tak ada yang tahu kemana pemuda pirang itu pergi. Yah, memang tak perlu mengkhawatirkan iblis yang berjalan-jalan sendirian ditemani AK40 dan Magnum di tangannya, tapi tujuan dan alasannya yang membuat semuanya bertanya-tanya.

_// Dia pergi kemana ya? Apa maksudnya 'urusan' itu?// _pikir Sena yang juga identik dengan apa yang ada di pikiran seluruh anggota tim Devil Bats.

Jawaban pertanyaan itu ada di pesisir pantai daerah Texas.

**-x-x-x-**

Desir ombak pasang ketika bulan setengah penuh dan kelipan redup bintang tak diindahkan pemuda jangkung yang dengan langkah ringan menyusuri pantai. Pasir putih yang menempel di sepatu dan celana panjangnya pun tak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Pandangannya lurus dan tujuannya pasti. Menuju ke sebuah tenda yang berdiri di sisi pantai, dekat dengan deretan pohon-pohon kelapa.

Di sisi tenda tersebut, kelebatan bendera segitiga bertuliskan 'Beach Football' membuatnya tersenyum enigmatik. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, ia memakai ujung senapannya untuk membuka pintu kain dari tenda tersebut. Seringai lebar terbentuk ketika ia mendapati orang yang dicarinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini ada di dalamnya, dengan lantang ia berucap pada pria cebol berjanggut yang menghentikan tegukan minuman kerasnya ketika pintu tendanya terbuka."Yo, kakek tua. Masih ingat aku?" ujarnya sinis.

Angin laut yang dingin membuat pria setengah baya itu begidik sedikit, namun pandangannya tetap fokus pada pemuda di depannya."Hiruma Youichi. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi ketika aku masih hidup. Syukurlah ada yang membebaskanmu..." ujar kakek itu dengan bijak.

Mungkin seorang yang pertama kali melihat pria cebol itu takkan pernah berpikir kalau dia adalah mantan pemain _football semi-pro_, seorang penjudi kaya raya, dan seorang guru bahasa Jepang klasik. Tapi masih ada hal-hal yang lebih istimewa daripada hal tersebut.

Sasaki Doburoku adalah satu-satunya manusia yang mengetahui masa lalu kehidupan Hiruma di dunia manusia. Juga satu-satunya manusia yang hidup setelah permintaan terakhirnya dikabulkan oleh sang iblis.

Permintaan terakhir yang menjadi kunci awal cerita ini...

**..TBC...**

_**Dulu kita melangkah berjauh-jauhan...**_

_**...kau jauhi diriku karena sesuatu.**_

_**Mungkin ku terlalu bertingkah kejauhan,**_

_**namun itu karena ku sayang...**_

**(4)**

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1)** Mayonaise botol plastik dengan harga paling ekonomis. Dulu, saya langganan beli ini di toserba dekat rumah, bentuknya kaya yang di komik-komik itu. (Karena vegetarian, saya sering pakai untuk nambah rasa...) Kalau melupakan tekanan zat cair, terus mati-matian buka botol pake pisau sambil ditekan ke meja, beginilah jadinya. Silakan coba... =w=

**(2) **Entah pikiran saya aja...atau cuma Sena, cowok tim Deimon yang pake celana pendek waktu Death March? Oh, dan itu maksudnya resleting, di KBBI nama lainnya rits.

**(3) **Saya liat plang nama RS ini di anime.

**(4) **Kepompong oleh Sindentosca

Duh…ga bisa nulis yaoi…hiks..hiks…maaf... T^T Maaf juga lama apdet, tangan kanan saya cilaka ketiban motor. Baru sembuh lagi...*bagi para pengendara sekalian, janganlah suka ngebut sekalipun telat*. Hm, ga kerasa dah mendekati pertengahan inti cerita, moga2 bisa cepet beres.

_Next on Akuma Techou:_

"Apa mengumpulkan mereka juga termasuk dalam rencanamu?"

"Sayang sekali bukan. Justru Musashi yang sepertinya melakukan hal itu..." Doburoku menegak sedikit sakenya."Dia punya indera keenam...Kurasa kau tahu itu.."

Hiruma mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi apa kau juga tahu, kalau sebenarnya ia juga bisa meramal masa depan?"

Komentar dan reviewnya ditunggu…:D

**HR**


	16. Welcome to America II

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**A/N:**Sudah masuk semester 4...Perjuangan makin keras...T^T Ini chapter tersulit sampai sekarang ini, sedikit saja salah, saya harus ganti semua plot Akuma Techou...*tegang* Chapter kemarin anggap saja konjungsi untuk tingkatan kerumitan cerita. Maaf lama menunggu!

**Balasan review!**

**ShiEva**: Sis, draft ceritanya dirubah lagi. Jadi ga terlampau rumit...Bantu aku!!!  
**Chi: **Iya nih, udah ga sabaaar...rasaya....hehe...okei, saya hati2 deh...soalnya sakit itu lama juga...ga enak ya...huhuhu...Trims dah nunggu!  
**Mihael: **Ternyata ada yang inget adegan terjun bebas itu! Hahahha...ga deh, ga nyambung soalnya..agak kurang masuk akal gt...*klo pesawat biasa kan bakalan ancur karena tekanan udara tiba2 tuh...* SIp! ini apdet!  
**Ziruki: **Maafkan daku ya say...cilaka ini membawa masalah cukup lama sih..hehe..Polos? masih ah, kan belum ampe 'begitu'.Kakakkakak! Duit? ga dijelasin juga di anime ama manganya, pokoke dapet aja..*klo di anime sih karena Cerberus nangkep penjahat* HAI! pasti nulis deh!  
**C_Umi: **Ada yang sadar saya motong panjang halamannya ternyata! ahahahhaha! XD iya, yang kemaren emang lebih pendek 5 lembar dari biasanya...Suka Monta juga?! PEACE AH!  
**ZerO: **Gapapa de..Saya dari sini sejak taun 2004, sama dengan umurmu kok..XD Begitukah!? daku memabwamu ke Fandom HiruSena?...syukur deh..hahahah! Iya sih, masih kalah ama Naruto, soalnya variasi jalan cerita Naruto bisa kemana2 sekalipun itu _mahiwal_...Aiye...saya jadi seneng nih, baca terus ya!:D  
**Ai:** Dirimu berganti nama terus!hohoho...mikir apa? iya...asoy lah! namanya juga cowo..*bletak!* Rape? jangan dhe..disini alus2 kok..kekeke..iya, udah sembuh kok..Trims ya~  
**101 hiru:** Gapapa, ,saya juga tahu dari email yang masuk kok...^w^ Trims ya dukungannya!  
**mania:** Saya juga suka..hehehe...Tapi klo bukan di pesawat..well...bisa gawat tuh..XD hehehe..iya, sip!

Selamat membaca!

**XII**

**Welcome to America!**

**Pt. II**

Sakaki Doburoku bukanlah seorang yang ketenarannya bak selebritis pada awalnya. Dia hanyalah seorang pemain semi-pro American Football di universitasnya dulu. Bersama rekannya Shouji Gunpo, keduanya adalah duo unggulan yang dipanggil Nihon Katana. Ia mensyukuri kehidupannya selama itu, menikmati permainan yang memacu adrenalin dan mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada olahraga keahliannya. Hingga suatu saat, kakinya cedera dan membuatnya harus meninggalkan American football.

Mencoba bangkit dari frustasi, ia mengambil ijin mengajar sebagai guru bahasa Jepang. Tapi benar kata orang, niat saja takkan cukup jika hati tak teguh menemani hingga akhir. Saat itu, tak mudah untuk bersaing mendapatkan lowongan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Doburoku yang memang pada awalnya seorang pecinta minuman keras, menjadi seorang pecandu berat ketika lamaran kerjanya ditolak terus menerus. Sake adalah air baginya, dan judi adalah makanannya.

Tak perlu hitungan waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia bangkrut dan dikejar banyak penagih hutang. Menggelandang tanpa rumah dan tidur di rel kereta bawah tanah yang terbengkalai adalah sisa-sisa kehidupannya di usia kepala empat. Sesal memang datang padanya, namun itu bukan pelajaran yang ia ingat ketika melakukan jalan pintas untuk mencari kesenangan hidup.

Ia yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan uang, suatu waktu dengan beruntung mendapatkan pekerjaan kecil. Yakuza yang ditabraknya tak sengaja ketika ia lari dari kejaran pedagang ramen karena kabur setelah makan, adalah salah satu poin kritis kehidupannya.

" Hm...sepertinya orang ini saja." Pria besar berkacamata itu menggumam ketika melihatnya.

_//Apanya?// _pikirnya curiga.

"Hei, kau mau menerima pekerjaan kecil ? Kami takkan menyuruhmu menjual narkoba atau membunuh orang. Tapi, kami jamin kau mendapatkan imbalan." tanya yang satunya lagi.

Sudah kepepet tak punya uang, ia mengangguk saja menuruti perutnya yang melilit untuk diisi makanan."Soal apa?"

Kedua orang itu menyeringai, "Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan iblis."

Awalnya ia tak menduga kalau yang mereka bicarakan adalah mengenai iblis yang sesungguhnya. Kedua orang itu membawanya ke tempat pimpinan mereka. Sebuah gedung mewah yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya siapa pemiliknya. Dan satu-satunya ruangan yang ia kunjungi saat itu mirip seperti tempat rapat direksi.

Bedanya, lampu hanya menerangi satu tempat di atas meja panjang di hadapannya. Menerangi sebuah buku rombeng yang...tampaknya tak ada gunanya bagi orang-orang kaya yang mengelilinginya.

"Oh...kau orangnya ?" tanya seseorang di ujung meja satunya lagi.

Doburoku mengangkat alisnya bingung. _//Hah?//_

"Singkat saja. Apa kau pernah memelihara hewan?"

"Ya, seekor anjing." jawabnya singkat pada seorang yang tak terlihat dalam kegelapan itu.

"Bagus sekali. Mirip seperti itu. Begitu pula posisimu di mata kami." ujar orang itu angkuh.

_//....Aku tahu ini ide yang buruk.// _pikirnya lagi setelah mendengar kata-kata arogan tadi. Namun rupanya pemilik suara itu belum selesai bicara.

"Tapi, kami juga akan memberimu 'peliharaan' kecil. Yang tentu saja, kami harapkan kau mengurusnya dengan baik untuk membuatnya menuruti permintaan kami."

Ia hanya diam memerkirakan situasi. Ada sesuatu yang janggal pada pertemuan itu.

"Kurasa kau bingung soal perkara ini. Yah, seperti yang kau lihat di tengah meja itu ada sebuah buku. Buku tua yang mengurung iblis yang akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan apapun." Suara itu terdengar senang.

Mendengar penjelasan tadi, ia harus mengerahkan seluruh usahanya untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, ya ampun...masih saja ada orang yang percaya hal seperti itu. Tapi dengan keseriusan seperti itu, ia mulai paham situasinya.

Buku di depannya itu _nyata_.

Maka iblis itu juga _nyata_.

Ia memerkirakan bahwa orang-orang yang mengelelilingi meja itu tidaklah bodoh untuk percaya hal mistik tanpa bukti. Kemungkinan besar, memang selama ini mereka mencari atau bahkan melihat bukti nyata keberadaannya. Dan membawa seorang pengangguran tua yang tak memiliki apapun, yang bahkan jika mati takkan dipedulikan, berarti ada resiko yang tak ingin mereka tanggung secara langsung. Apalagi dengan kalimat sebelumnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan 'memelihara' iblis....

_//Hoo...aku jadi boneka tumbal maksudnya ya?//_ tebaknya. Ia mengereling ruangan tersebut. Di samping orang-orang yang duduk angkuh mengelilingi meja itu, ada setidaknya dua orang _bodyguard _bersenjata. Bukan untuk melindungi tuannya, tapi untuk membunuh apa yang menghalangi niatan mereka.

Ia mengambil napas panjang. Belum pernah lagi ia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di punggungnya sejak ia keluar dari permainan football. Tapi ini bukan berasal dari pacuan adrenalin karena ingin memenangkan pertandingan. Ini berasal dari rasa takut akan pertaruhan yang menggunakan nyawanya.

Matanya menatap kembali buku tua di atas meja itu. Tampak tak berbahaya, namun justru itu yang membuatnya lebih berbahaya. _//Mundur dari sini, aku bisa saja mati. Dan menyetujui hal ini, entah kehidupan seperti apa yang nanti kujalani. Tak ada yang menyenangkan jika melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis....// _pikirnya dalam. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai tipis. Ya, toh hidupnya sudah terlalu membosankan luntang-lantung tanpa tempat tinggal, ia juga nantinya akan mati kelaparan karena kesulitan mencari makan. _//Setidaknya sebelum nyawaku melayang, aku ingin membuat pengalaman menarik yang bisa kuingat di alam sana....//_

"Aku harus melakukan apa?" ujarnya akhirnya. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan di ruangan itu meluruh dan berganti dengan ketaksabaran.

"Oh, rupanya kau cukup cerdas untuk melihat keadaanmu." Orang di seberang sana terdengar senang. "Sederhana, kau hanya perlu meneteskan darah di halaman buku itu." Jemari gemuk terlihat menunjuk ke arah buku, sebelum pemiliknya melanjutkan. "Dan katakan padanya, untuk memberikan seluruh kekuasaan perusahaan terbesar negeri ini pada perusahaanku." **(1)**

Doburoku mendengus, "Tidak sekalian saja seluruh dunia ?"

"Terlalu rakus tanpa usaha sendiri bisa mendatangkan kesialan, tapi itu memang rencanaku nanti setelah semuanya berjalan lancar." Orang itu tertawa berat. " Nah, apa tidak sebaiknya kita mulai?"

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melangkah pelan menuju meja panjang di depannya. Belum sampai di ujung meja, seorang _bodyguard_ sudah mengambilkan buku itu untuknya. _//Cih, kecurigaan yang menyebalkan...//_

Pria setengah baya itu sekarang dapat melihat lebih jelas buku kusam tadi setelah berada di tangannya. Terbuat dari kulit yang sudah usang temakan usia, dengan tulisan judul dari huruf-huruf paku, serta ukiran klasik berbentuk kelelawar yang tercetak dibelakangnya.

_//Wah,wah....kalau begini aku bisa percaya rasanya...// _ujarnya dalam hati.

_**SRET!**_

_//Kosong?//_ pikirnya bingung ketika melihat halaman di dalam buku itu. Tapi pertanyaan dibenaknya yang bermunculan begitu banyak, tak bisa mendapatkan perhatian lama untuk dipikirkan. Karena setelah buku itu terbuka, saat itu juga ia mendengar banyak suara tarikan pelatuk. Mata hitam mencuri pandang pada keadaan sekitarnya, para _bodyguard_ berpenampilan tipikal dengan setelan jas hitam serta kacamata berwarna sama itulah yang membuat suara tadi. Puluhan moncong senjata terarah padanya, bersiap untuk membunuh pengkhianat.

_//Ah,hidupku....//_ pikirnya miris. Tak banyak membuang kesabaran, ia menggigit jarinya sendiri cukup dalam hingga dapat membuat tetesan darah keluar dari robekan kulitnya. _//Baiklah, ini dia...//_

Satu tetes.

Dua...

Tiga...

_//Tak terjadi apa-apa....// _pikirnya panik dan bingung. Tapi orang-orang yang mengelilingi meja tersebut tampak tenang, ia bisa melihat satu orang yang duduknya dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri, menyeringai kemenangan.

_**FWOOOON!**_

_**FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!**_

Kilat kehijauan dan pendaran ungu terang muncul dari buku hitam yang dijatuhkannya karena terkejut. Kelebatan halaman yang begitu cepat membuat seolah ada topan kecil di ruangan itu. Angin tajam terlihat menyayat kayu furnitur dan menggetarkan jendela gedung dengan keras. Diantara kekacauan itu, ada asap hitam tipis yang keluar seperti tinta yang tertumpah dalam air dari buku yang tergeletak itu.

Perlahan, kabut membentuk siluet dan memunculkan sesosok pemuda bermata merah darah yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kelam. Bedanya ia dengan manusia normal adalah telinganya yang runcing dan sayap hitam berkilat dipunggungnya. Doburoku seharusnya merasa takut atau panik saat melihat iblis sungguhan untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi instingnya sebagai pemain pro belum tumpul, ia buru-buru memikirkan jalan keluar dari semua ini. Pikirannya terganggu ketika iblis muda itu bicara, " Astaga, orang-orang macam ini lagi ? " umpatnya sebal ketika melihat Doburoku. Namun, hawa keberadaan manusia lainnya juga tak luput dari dirinya." Hoo...ada kumpul-kumpul yang menarik sepertinya...." Iblis itu menyeringai kecil. " Siapa yang memanggilku ?" tanyanya pada orang-orang yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya di atas kursi di sekeliling meja bundar itu.

Hening jawabannya.

"Oh, kau rupanya." Iblis muda itu justru berbalik menghadap Doburoku ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. " Orang yang masuk ke mulut harimau, keluar pun masuk ke mulut buaya." jelasnya dengan teka-teki.

Doburoku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Iblis kecil itu tak seburuk kedengarannya, ia cerdas. Senyumnya tak bertahan lama ketika puluhan moncong senjata kembali terangkat dan mengarah padanya. Ia teringat tugasnya lagi." Mereka....ah, ya...aku yang memberikan darahku."

"Tak ada konsekuensi dari perjanjian denganku, tapi hidupmu akan menderita. Aku mau kabulkan, ya kukabulkan. Kalau tidak, ya tidak. Itu saja." Jelas iblis itu bosan. Ia tampak tak mau membuang-buang waktu dan ingin segera kembali.

"Begitu?" gumam Doburoku. Kalau begitu, bagus sekali bukan? Nyawanya terjamin...

"Ah, menyebalkan. Kalian tak berguna untukku, jadi cepat saja katakan apa maumu." Ujarnya lagi, walau ia bertanya pada Doburoku, tapi tubuhnya menghadap ke seberang ruangan dimana pemimpin kegilaan itu duduk.

_**KLIK! CREK!**_

_//Tch...untuk pertama kalinya, aku bertaruh untuk diriku sendiri...//_ pikrinya kelam. Tapi ide gilanya ini mungkin bisa berhasil...mungkin..."Kuminta..."

Satu kata saja, dan ia bisa merasakan ketegangan di ruangan itu meningkat. Ia berusaha menahan seringainya ketika berucap, " Tukarkan kehidupanku dengannya."

Hiruma menyeringai lebar mendengar hal tersebut, nyaris bersamaan dengan lepasnya puluhan pelatuk untuk menembakkan senjata ke arahnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, apa yang dipandangnya adalah mayat berlumuran darah di seberang meja panjang.

" Ah, itulah akibat dari melanggar perintah kita." Didengarnya salah seorang yang duduk di kursi berkata.

"Tuan Doburoku. Anda sungguh berani untuk mengambil resiko menjadi pengikat perjanjian. Luar biasa." Orang lainnya memuji.

Doburoku, yang bingung dengan keadaan saat itu, berusaha tenang memahami situasi. _//Ini gila....apa aku benar-benar...//_ Ia begidik sendiri mengingat kejadian yang hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik itu. Didengarnya kekeh tawa seseorang di belakangnya,

" Kekeke...taruhan yang nekat, kakek tua."

Disana, ada pemuda berambut hitam kelam bermata hijau tosca yang bicara padanya.

**-.-.-.-**

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak Doburoku memberikan darahnya pada lembaran buku yang menyegel sang iblis. Iblis muda yang mengaku bernama Hiruma Youichi, yang sekarang seringkali berpura-pura menjadi cucunya.

Doburoku menikmati kekuasaannya dan mengubah perusahaan itu menjadi basis periklanan dan judi saham untuk olahraga _football_ yang dulu ditekuninya. Menang, hura-hura. Kalah, perang saham.

Hiruma tampaknya tak tertarik mengganggunya. Ia lebih sering mengamati dunia yang baru dikenalnya. Dari apa yang ia obrolkan dengan iblis itu, Doburoku mengetahui bahwa kali terakhir ia keluar dari buku, para samurai masih bebas membawa pedang di pinggang mereka.

Di sisi lain, pria itu kagum dengan Hiruma, yang jika dibandingkan dengan manusia, begitu cerdas dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. (walau seringkali pengetahuan itu digunakan untuk hal yang tak baik ataupun tak penting). Seringkali, Doburoku mendapatinya membaca tumpukan buku dengan beragam tema di mansion 'miliknya'. Dunia baru itu menurutnya begitu menarik, begitu banyak hal-hal 'aneh'.

Yang paling ia sukai adalah senjata api, _gadget_, dan mode fesyen. Kombinasi yang...melenceng memang. Tapi apa mau dikata? Begitu-begitu juga, ia masih 'remaja'. Hal-hal tersebut memang nyaris menjadi subtansi pergaulan wajib bagi anak muda pada umumnya. Terkecuali hobi senjatanya itu.

Namun, yang membuat hal lebih membingungkan adalah, selama tiga tahun itu, tak ada permintaan lain dari Doburoku. Hiruma pernah suatu kali mencurigainya bahwa ia sengaja berlama-lama hingga akhirnya mati wajar. Tapi, Doburoku menepisnya dengan alasan, bahwa ia sudah yang sudah tua, hanya punya sedikit saja keinginan egois hingga meminta pada seorang iblis.

Pemuda itu hanya bergumam curiga mendengarnya. Doburoku yang kadang-kadang kebijaksanaannya keluar dan auranya berubah menjadi seorang yang patut dihormati, saat itu berkata tenang, "Kalau begitu, kumita jika nanti sudah kutemukan apa itu keinginanku, kau harus mengabulkannya, apapun itu."

Hiruma tidaklah bodoh, ada kemungkinan jebakan dalam kalimat itu. Tapi sisi petualangannya tak mau kalah dengan tantangan kecil seperti tadi. Ia menyeringai, "Baiklah. Aku setuju."

Ia tak tahu, kalimat yang terhitung menjadi permintaan kedua dari Doburoku itu akan menjadi penolongnya nanti.

**-.-.-.-**

Semakin kuat kelakuan buruk seseorang, semakin kuat pula orang lain yang memanfaatkan celah tersebut.

Pernah kau mendengar kalimat seperti itu? Yah, ini adalah pelajaran terbesar dalam hidup Doburoku nantinya. Saat itu, ia berhura-hura, judi, main wanita, ia bahkan menjadi seorang yang gila pesta. Tapi setidaknya ia tak mencabut ataupun menyiksa nyawa orang lain. Yang selama ini ia lakukan adalah menghabiskan harta yang pada awalnya memang bukan miliknya. Memang, lebih baik menabung dan membangun perencanaan finansial yang cerdas, namun itu bukan dirinya. Ia adalah sang penghambur harta. Heh...julukan yang tak menyenangkan...

Dapat dilihat begitu besarnya kelakuan buruk Doburoku, hingga kau akan merasa malu kalau mengenalnya. Akhir dari semuanya berawal ketika suatu malam, ia pulang ke mansion dengan limosinnya. Setengah jalan ia mampir ke sebuah restoran mewah, dimana pertama kali ia bertemu seorang yang membuatnya mengorbankan semua keinginan egoisnya nanti.

Ialah seorang gadis muda, bermata biru, dengan rambut hitam kelam panjang, dan kulit putih. Doburoku sudah lama mengenalnya sebagai _waitress_ yang bekerja disana, tapi baru kali ini ia mengobrol singkat.

"Aku...um, suka pada cucu anda." ujar gadis itu.

Doburoku dengan tenang mendengarkan curahannya. Ia sudah terbiasa. Hiruma, walau hanya sesekali muncul bersamanya, memang menarik banyak perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bukan saja secara pemikiran, namun juga sosoknya yang bak tuan muda berkelas. (dengan pakaian-pakaiannya yang selalu _up to date,_ rambut _spike_-nya yang heboh di cat pirang, serta tindikan di kedua telinganya yang didukung dengan modal wajah jauh di atas rata-rata.)

"Wah, maaf nona, tapi untuk saat ini, cucuku tak tertarik untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun. Ia sedang fokus pada studinya." Bohongnya lancar.

"Ah, begitu....Maaf, apa aku boleh bekerja tempat anda? Aku bisa bekerja sebagai _maid_ disana. Maksudku...aku bisa..." Gadis itu tersipu menjelaskan niatnya.

Doburoku hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mengiyakan. Kalau hanya mengijinkan bekerja agar bisa melihat 'cucunya' lebih dekat, boleh saja toh? Lagipula, ia harus membalas Hiruma yang menipunya dengan perkiraan saham yang sengaja disalahkan hingga ia rugi besar. Doburoku bersyukur, karena nantinya keputusan ini menjadi awal ia mengetahui masa lalu Hiruma di dunia dan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

**-.-.-.-**

Gadis itu bekerja tekun, begitu santun, begitu baik. Tapi Hiruma sama sekali tak suka dengan keberadaannya. Ia terlihat gelisah ketika akhirnya bertemu dengan apa penyebabnya. Terganggu? Ah, dia selalu terganggu dengan keberadaan orang lain....Lalu mengapa?

Intuisinya terjawab di suatu malam bulan purnama. Malam dimana ia mengadakan sebuah acara reuni akbar universitasnya. Saat itu, Doburoku larut dalam nostalgia dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dahulu, sementara Hiruma menyendiri di halaman luar.

_**TAP! TEP! TAP!**_

Telinga runcing bergerak waspada ketika mendengar gemerisik suara gesekan di semak belukar. Ia setengah berdiri menghadapi apa yang akan keluar dari sana sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali dengan bosan.

Ada seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat muda berpotongan pendek sebahu dengan mata biru besar yang muncul dari semak-semak itu. "Oh, ada orang rupanya!"

Hiruma mendengus." Anak kecil, cari tempat main yang lain sana."

Gadis itu berjalan melompat menuju bangku dimana Hiruma bersantai, dengan ringannya ia naik ke atas bangku dan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. "Kakak tak masuk ke dalam?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ho...anak yang lebih besar memang selalu begitu ya? Sendiri terus mainnya..." gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk paham. Hiruma membiarkannya tak peduli.

"Hei kakak, apa itu make up? Telinganya runcing…" tunjuk anak tadi.

Hiruma yang sedang di luar niatnya untuk berbaik-baik sikap, menjawab asal. "Ini asli, karena aku iblis..."

"Ya, ampun...walau aku masih lebih kecil, tapi itu tak bisa menipuku." ujar anak tadi. Iblis itu hanya menghela panjang dengan bosan.

"Masuk ke dalam sana, orang tuamu nanti mencari." ujarnya dengan harapan agar privasinya kembali.

"Aku kesini dengan kakek dan nenekku! Lagipula bosan di dalam, udaranya panas." keluhnya.

Hiruma tak senang mendengar alasan tadi. Tapi belum sempat ia mengusir anak itu lagi, suara gemeresik terdengar lagi.

_**SREK! SREK! SREK!**_

_//Sekarang apa?//_

Semak-semak tadi bergerak riuh sebelum anak lelaki berusia sekitar lima tahun keluar dari sana. " Ah! Mamori-neechan ketemu! Aku menang!" soraknya riang.

_//Mereka main petak umpet? Ya ampun...// _

"Owh! Aku kalah." Gadis kecil tadi bermuka cemberut canda sebelum mengusap rambut anak lelaki yang sepertinya adiknya. " Bagaimana bisa ketemu?" tanyanya lembut.

Anak lelaki itu tak menjawab karena kini pandangannya terlihat kagum menatap Hiruma. "Ada orang asing!" teriaknya senang sebelum lari ke tempat gadis itu. "Uwwa...matanya hijau, rambut pirang....Mamori-neechan, aku baru pertama ketemu orang asing!" tatapnya kagum.

"Bukan begitu, dia hanya pakai lensa dan mengecat rambutnya." jelas anak yang lebih besar dengan cerdas.

"Rambut bisa di cat? Lensa? Apa itu?" Bocah tadi bergumam bingung.

Hiruma terkekeh mendengar keluguan itu. Berbeda dengan yang perempuan, anak satunya lagi terlihat lebih mudah untuk dikerjai. " Ya, aku orang asing. Lihat kupingku ini? Aku iblis. Kalau kau membuatku marah, aku bisa membunuhmu." ancamnya setengah serius.

Tapi anak tadi justru terpesona melihatnya. " Uwa! Telinganya benar-benar runcing! Wah...seperti yang ada di game komputer! Keren sekali! Kau bisa sihir? Bisa ya?" Bola mata karamel besar yang memperlihatkan hati putih bersih dengan lurus menatapnya. Hiruma untuk pertama kalinya mematung hanya karena ditatap.

_//Ap-apa-apaan anak ini?//_ umpatnya dalam hati sebelum bangkit dari kursi panjang itu. Ia mengambil napas panjang, menikmati udara luar terakhir sebelum masuk ke ruangan pesta yang pengap demi menghindari dua bocah yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Di sela terapinya, ia mendengar percakapan kedua anak tadi.

"Ah, kau belum memberitahuku kenapa bisa menemukanku?"

"Un, tadi aku diantarkan oleh kakak cantik berambut hitam! Soalnya aku tersesat ke lantai atas." ujar bocah lelaki itu senang.

_//Lantai atas?//_

"Wah, baik sekali ya?"

"Iya! Dua paman yang ada di sana juga baik sekali mencegahku masuk ke kamar hantu!"

"Oh? Ada yang seperti itu ya? Menyeramkan..." Gadis itu terdengar menahan tawa.

"MAMORI!" Suara berat seorang lelaki terdengar memanggil dari teras yang menyambung ke taman. "Ayo kita pulang, belum mengambil perlengkapan menginapnya lho.."

"Oh, iya, bajuku belum dibawa, Nee-chan." Bocah lelaki itu menggandeng tangan gadis kecil yang dipanggil Mamori tadi.

_//Bukannya mereka kakak adik?//_

" Ah, iya ya. Nanti minta ijin juga pada Om Shuma dan Tante Mihae. Baru kita bisa pergi !"

"Asik! Mama dan Papa pasti setuju! Aku mau pergi ke onsen!"

_//Hoo...bukan ya? Akrab sekali...// _Lamunan dan pikiran Hiruma buyar tatkala kedua bocah itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

" Dah kakak! Jangan berbohong terus sama anak kecil ya!" Gadis itu berteriak menasehatinya. Hiruma merasa alisnya berdenyut kesal.

"Jya nee! Akuma-oniisan!" Bocah satunya melambai semangat. Hiruma menyeringai tipis mendengar nama panggilannya. Tapi setelah kedua bocah itu pergi dan dilihatnya para tamu undangan sudah mulai pulang, seringainya berubah menjadi garis tipis penuh konsentrasi.

_//Lantai atas...brankas ya? Cih, sepertinya akan ada hal buruk...// _pikirnya sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai atas tempat 'kamar hantu' itu berada. Atau yang lebih tepatnya disebut, kamar utama dengan brankas uang.

_**BRAK! **_

Tepat ketika ia menendang pintu hingga terbuka, pada saat itu juga tembakan peluru mengarah padanya.

_**DAR! DOR!**_

Beruntung ia dapat mengelak, tapi tangan dan kakinya terserempet cukup dalam. Sekilas ia dapat melihat gadis yang dipekerjakan Doburoku berada di dalam kamar sedang merunduk merapatkan diri di brankas. Rupanya ia penyusup, pantas rasanya ia terus menerus merasa ada yang janggal....

_//Tapi itu saja tak cukup...rencana serapi ini hingga akupun tak sadar...Ada orang lain dibalik mereka. Mungkin orang-orang dari meja direksi yang sudah kenal baik situasinya. Cih, mereka tahu kakek tua itu penjagaannya longgar.//_ pikirnya cepat sembari melepas tembakan balasan dan berlari turun ke lantai dasar.

Di bawah, rupanya keadaannya tak jauh beda. Baku tembak antara penyusup dari luar dan penjaga mansion juga berlangsung. Sisa tamu undangan yang masih berada di mansion, dengan histeris berusaha kabur dengan perlindungan dari penjaga yang ada. Doburoku juga tampak mati-matian berusaha melindungi dirinya dan benda yang terbungkus di tangannya ketika bersembunyi di balik meja bar.

"Oi! Kakek tua! Keluar dari mansion lewat pintu utara!" Hiruma berteriak frustasi. Yang benar saja, kalau pemegang kontraknya itu mati karena ia yang membunuhnya, ia tahu konsekuensinya. Tapi seandainya terbunuh atau mati wajar? Dia tak mau berpekulasi jauh tentang hal itu.

Malam itu, dewi keberuntungan tampaknya masih berpihak pada pria cebol yang tertatih-tatih keluar dari pintu rahasia yang bersambung pada apartemen mewah di tengah kota. Tak mau ambil resiko diikuti, ia langsung menuju jalan besar. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap wajar menyembunyikan lukanya dan berbaur dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Berjarak sekitar lima meter dari pintu utama gedung apartemen itu, Hiruma menunggunya dengan kesal. "Lama sekali. Kupikir kau sudah mati."

"Keh, masih ada yang harus kulakukan." ujarnya tenang sebelum merogoh kantung jubah musim dinginnya dan memberikan bungkusan yang tadi dilihat Hiruma.

"Apa ini?"

"Buku milikmu."

Bola mata tosca terbelalak dan buru-buru membuka isinya. Memang benar ada buku miliknya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Selama ini ia selalu membawanya...

"Khusus untuk hari ini, aku menukarnya dengan yang palsu." ujar kakek itu sembari berusaha menahan sakit. Hiruma yang mendengarnya, otomatis memeriksa buku yang selama ini dibawanya.

Ia mengerenyit marah."Kau...apa maksudnya?!"

"Aku...sudah tahu apa yang mereka incar...juga apa yang direncanakan selama ini..." ujarnya putus-putus. "Waktu kita tak banyak untuk meluruskan semua perkara. Kita bertemu di bar yang biasa kukunjungi."

"Tempat bau itu? Agh..." Hiruma mengerenyit sebal.

"Sudahlah. Cepat pergi." Selesai kalimat itu, Doburoku dengan langkah besar mengambil jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan Hiruma.

**-.-.-.-**

Ruangan itu remang, seperti pub pada umumnya. Dengan sentuhan klasik pada sudut bar karena terkadang diadakan gelaran musik jazz di dalamnya. Hiruma menyebut tempat itu bau karena tiap kali ia pergi kesana adalah di saat pub itu mengadakan acara khusus anak muda. Doburoku yang senang pergi kesana ketika jadwal itu karena banyak anak gadis yang bisa digodanya.

Itu berarti banyak minuman alkohol murah, rokok, dan penuh aroma tubuh dan parfum yang dipakai terlalu banyak. Ia tak suka itu karena hidungnya yang lebih sensitif dibandingkan manusia pada umumnya mencium lebih tajam berkali lipat aroma tersebut.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Suasananya lebih tenang, dengan musik klasik yang berasal dari dentingan pemain piano di sudut ruangan, tanpa asap rokok, tanpa bau parfum yang menyengat. Berubah menjadi tempat yang berkelas. Untuk yang ini, Hiruma tak keberatan untuk datang berkunjung.

Mengambil kursi di depan meja bar, pelayan yang sudah mengenalnya dengan akrab menyapa, " Selamat malam. Apa anda kemari dengan tuan Doburoku ?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya, tak tahu pasti apa kakek ta itu bisa selamat sampai ke bar atau sudah mati di tengah jalan. "Ada _lemon tea_?"

"Ya, masih ada. Apa perlu pesan untuk tuan Doburoku juga?"

"Buatkan saja yang biasa ia minum."

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar." ujar waiter itu patuh.

Iblis muda tadi tak buang waktu dan segera membuka dua buku yang berada di kantung jasnya. Nyaris identik, tiruan yang sangat bagus, hanya saja yang satu sudah ditulisi, sedangkan lainnya hanya ditulisi di sebagian halaman di awal. _//Tipuan yang bagus, aku lengah karena ia tahu aku selalu terburu-buru menghindari pesta resmi...//_

Hiruma membolak-balik kertas buku catatan yang asli dan mulai menulis. Goresan pena menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang melengkapi data tentang siapa saja orang yang bisa diperasnya karena melakukan tindakan ilegal. (Data baru yang didapat dari para tamu undangan tadi.) Ia bukannya pelupa, hanya saja lebih aman rasanya jika memiliki pengingat jangka panjang.

" Hn..." Ia bergumam ketika pesanannya datang. Meyeruput sedikit dari sedotan plastik, wangi teh dan lemon madu berhasil membuatnya lebih rileks. Ia bertopang dagu mengingat data apa lagi yang belum dicatatnya, ketika matanya tak sadar memandangi warna merah perunggu dari teh di gelasnya. Rasanya jadi teringat sesuatu...

_//Bocah tadi juga punya warna mata yang mirip....//_ lamunnya tak sadar sembari mencoret-coret kertas lagi dengan data. Tangannya berhenti menulis ketika terbesit di pikirannya untuk mencari persamaan kata untuk warna teh yang dilihatnya. _//Disebut apa ya?Ah, sial...jadi penasaran tak jelas begini... //_ pikirnya serius.

Tak lama ia akhirnya teringat, itu warna dari getah pohon yang membatu sebagai fosil jaman purba. Warna langka yang kadang mengabadikan makhluk kecil di dalamnya sebagai penunjuk keberadaan kehidupan di masa lampau. _//Tapi sedikit lebih pekat dan kemerahan... //_

Hiruma memainkan lembaran bukunya sebelum mengambil pena, "_Amber_..." ia berbisik sembari menulis tak sadar di halaman buku yang entah dimana. "Hah! Akhirnya ingat juga...rasanya jadi lega..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ini tandanya ia sudah mulai bosan. Tapi untunglah, tak lama kemudian Doburoku akhirnya masuk ke pub tersebut dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Decit kursi yang digeser membuat respon keluar dari mulut sang iblis, "Kupikir kau sudah mati di luar sana."

"Haha, untungnya tidak. Kalau benar begitu, kau bisa terjebak terus di dunia ini kan?" tanya kakek itu tiba-tiba.

Bola mata tosca melebar ketika mendengar hal itu, "Tahu dari mana?"

"Kau sering terlihat tak nyaman seandainya membicarakan hal tersebut. Aku hanya berasumsi kasar saja. Benar ya?" pria setengah baya itu memainkan gelas minumannya. Hiruma yang diam dianggapnya sebagai jawaban pembenaran sebelum ia melanjutkan, "...Ah, rasanya aku sudah lelah hidup dengan jalan milik orang lain ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dan kembali ke kehidupan lamaku..."

"Hm..." pemuda di sampingnya menggumam pendek.

"Kau tahu artinya kan?"

"Tenang saja. Lagipula aku tak suka berlama-lama di duniamu."

Doburoku tersenyum bijak sebelum menarik napas panjang. Yah, hari ini semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu, tapi setidaknya ia sudah mendapat pelajaran hidup berharga yang menjadi bekal nanti untuk membangun kehidupannya yang baru lebih baik lagi. " Hei, Hiruma. Aku ingin tanya padamu sejak lama, kenapa kau bisa berada di buku itu?"

Iblis muda yang sudah bosan setengah mati itu memutuskan menjawab, " Aku mengacau di dunia kegelapan. Yah, dulu aku tak tahu bahwa yang kulakukan dulu itu berdampak besar bagi kehidupan kalian."

"Hm..."

"Sialnya, yang mengamuk waktu itu bukan hanya raja kegelapan, tapi juga para petinggi lainnya. Memang yang kulakukan itu larangan umum bagi para malaikat dan iblis, tapi jujur saja, aku tak paham mengapa itu jadi sebuah larangan, makanya kulakukan."

"Jadi karena penasaran? Benar-benar khasmu sekali. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga dikirim kemari?" Doburoku mendorong penasaran.

Lawan bicaranya terdiam sejenak, " Aku menulis ulang buku takdir."

Anehnya, Doburoku tampak tak terlampau terkejut mendengar ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tindakan ekstrim Hiruma rupanya. "Semuanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, hanya dua orang. Waktuku untuk menulis itu tak banyak dan itupun sebenarnya seorang saja. Namun, di tengah jalan kehidupannya itu bercabang hingga memengaruhi hidup orang lain." jelasnya datar.

_//Kurasa dewa tak suka kerja keras mereka dikacaukan. Aku paham rasanya jika sudah menulis buku takdir yang begitu rumit lalu diacak oleh anak-anak. Seperti membuat perhitungan saham tingkat tinggi secara sekaligus dan justru dijadikan tempat mencorat-coret iseng.//_ pikir kakek itu bijak. Rasanya ia bis menangkap sesuatu. "Dan kau dikirim kemari untuk....?"

"Mencari keistimewaan yang dimiliki manusia dan tak dapat diganggu oleh dewa dan raja kegelapan sekalipun." jawabnya cepat.

Doburoku agak terkejut. Itu teka-teki yang cukup umum rasanya. "Ah, kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Disini, Hiruma terlihat menimbang-nimbang ucapan berikutnya. Belum pernah ia bercakap-cakap lebar dan secara 'baik-baik' tentang dirinya. Tapi, waktunya berada di dunia manusia sudah terlalu lama. Tak terasa memang, tapi sudah nyaris empat abad dia berada disana. Namun, waktu dimana ia menunggu dalam buku lebih lama daripada ketika ia keluar dari buku, yang kira-kira jika di total, jumlahnya kurang lebih dua abad. Ia sudah cukup muak dan lelah...

"Tentu saja tahu, aku di dunia ini tak hanya diam menunggu." ujarnya sebal. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab lagi dengan seringai kemenangan. "Cinta. Itu hal istimewa milik kalian. Aku hanya perlu membuat seorang manusia jatuh hati padaku agar aku bisa bebas."

**((((1x21))))**

Malam masih muda dan desir dingin ombak dengan kencangnya berlarian bersama angin. Sepuluh tahun sejak terakhir kalinya ia bebas, kini ia berhadapan kembali dengan kakek tua yang membuatnya dengan 'suka rela' menyegel dirinya sendiri.

Doburoku masih duduk bersila dengan santai di depan api unggun kecil dan meneguk pelan sakenya. Di depannya, Hiruma bersandar santai pada gelondong kayu sembari menggosok senapannya.

"Kau masih dendam padaku soal dulu?" Doburoku memulai.

"Kurasa." Ia tetap cuek menggosok senapannya."Baru kali itu aku menerima permintaan paling absurd. Heh, kau menyuruhku _membaca_ kertas catatan..."

Pria tua itu tersenuyum kecil ketika menangkap sarkasme di dalamnya. "Kalau tidak begitu, pasti nanti tidak dikabulkan. Tapi untung saja aku siap-siap dengan meminta kau mengabulkan apapun permintaan terakhirku."

"Dan memaksaku berkata, 'Yang bisa melepaskanku dari buku ini berikutnya, hanyalah seorang yang berhati murni'. Ya...bagus sekali. Apa itu memang tujuanmu?" Hiruma menatapnya tajam.

Doburoku mengelus janggutnya pelan sebelum menaruh sakenya dan menjawab. "Sebenarnya tidak juga, aku baru berubah pikiran waktu mendengar ceritamu."

Hiruma menggeleng tak percaya mendengarnya."Aku masih tak paham kenapa kau mau membantuku."

"Mana ada kakek yang tak sayang 'cucu'nya?" celetuk pria itu.

"Wah, wah. Aku disayang rupanya." balas pemuda satunya dingin.

Doburoku tertawa keras mendengar balasan tadi. "Hahaha! Tentu saja, nak!"

Iblis muda di depannya dengan tenang tetap bersandar santai dan membiarkan tawa itu tetap bergema untuk beberapa saat."Kau masih berisik sekali ya?"

Pria tua itu tersenyum hangat mendengarnya. Dari hal kecil ini saja dia sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Hiruma yang dikenalnya sudah banyak berubah. "Anak lelaki yang melepaskanmu pasti benar-benar seorang yang baik. Kau yang dulu sudah pasti langsung membunuhku." ujarnya senang.

Alis tipis meruncing curiga mendengarnya. "Tahu soal itu dari mana?"

"Ada yang memberitahuku akhir-akhir ini."

Tak ada rahasia di depan sang iblis, karena ia langsung menebak siapa koneksi Doburoku. "Hoo...._kuso tokage_ itu?"

"Ketahuan rupanya. Haha, ngomong-ngomong tempat kau dilepaskan itu sekolah yang bagus kan?" tanyanya semangat.

Hiruma mendengus sebal mendengarnya. "Terlalu banyak orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus."

"Oh, Musashi dan Kurita ya? Tak sengaja aku bertemu mereka sewaktu aku mencoba bekerja lagi sebagai guru dan pelatih _football _SMP. Jadi ingat, sudah dua tahun aku tak bertemu mereka..." kenangnya.

"Apa mengumpulkan orang macam mereka juga termasuk dalam rencanamu?"

"Sayang sekali bukan. Justru Musashi yang sepertinya melakukan hal itu..." Doburoku menegak sedikit sakenya."Dia punya indera keenam...Kurasa kau tahu itu.."

Hiruma mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi apa kau juga tahu, kalau sebenarnya ia juga bisa meramal masa depan?" pancingnya.

"..Aku punya perkiraan. Aku sudah curiga ketika melihat masa lalu di kelas itu, hebat sekali kalau bisa menyembunyikan buku catatan selama lima tahun dan hanya sekali berpindah tempat tanpa dibuang ataupun diambil orang lain. Seolah sudah terencana saja..." Hiruma mengingat lagi memori yang diingatnya ketika menerawang waktu di tempat terakhir bukunya berada.

Doburoku mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku juga kaget ketika semua perkiraannya benar hingga detik ini. Tapi selanjutnya tak ada lagi penglihatan."

"Hn?"

"Ia bilang, yang terjadi pada buku itu -atau dengan kata lain kau- berikutnya adalah tergantung pilihanmu sendiri. Semacam percabangan jalan hidup." ujarnya tenang.

Hiruma memandang api di depannya dengan serius sebelum berkomentar."...Begitu ya. Cih, mendengarnya saja aku sebal. Ternyata _kuso jiji_ itu sudah ikut campur dari awal."

"Karena ia pikir ini menarik." jelas pria tua di depannya.

"Hah?" Oke, dia lebih sebal lagi sekarang.

"Selama ini ia menekan kemampuannya hingga batas dimana itu membuatnya frustasi. Membuat penglihatan jangka panjang pada buku milikmu ternyata menjadi pelampiasannya karena mengeluarkan energi yang cukup besar." katanya panjang lebar.

Hiruma menghela keras dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya."Entah mengapa aku merasa dipermainkan oleh kalian."

Doburoku hanya menatapnya sembari menimbang-nimbang ucapan berikutnya."Kami hanya ingin membantumu pergi dari sini, tapi juga melindungi bocah yang melepaskanmu itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau kau sudah menemukan jawabannya nanti, bisa agak kacau."

"Hmph...Kalian manusia sungguh menyukai teka-teki. Dulu aku menyukainya, tapi sekarang aku bisa membencinya karena kutukan sialan ini. " umpatnya kesal.

"Maaf aku tak bisa memberitahumu jawabannya secara langsung. Tapi jujur saja, kau harus menemukannya sendiri." Doburoku berucap misterius.

_//Dia sama saja dengan kuso tokage itu...//_ "Aku sedang mengusahakannya saat ini." ujarnya percaya diri.

Kakek tua yang mendengarnya itu sudah bisa menebak tentang apa hal tersebut dari gesture sederhana yang Hiruma berikan. Ini keuntungannya ia pernah hidup cukup lama bersama iblis."Hiruma, dulu aku sudah bilang, dari cerita masa lalumu, semua bukan mengenai hal yang kau pikirkan selama ini."

Itu pemicunya, karena pemuda pirang itu akhirnya membentak keras."Lalu apa?! Apa aku harus mencari orang seperti wanita yang dulu memanggilku ratusan tahun sebelum kau?!"

Doburoku menggeleng dan menghadapi pemuda tadi dengan tenang. Ia sungguh sudah terlalu terbiasa."Bukan, bukan. Aku tak memintamu mencari seorang yang tergila-gila padamu hingga membuat perjanjian terus menerus agar bisa mengikatmu dengannya. Kau nanti malah melakukan pembunuhan lagi." jelasnya bijak.

Dengan cepat lawan bicaranya berkomentar dingin. "Kurasa manusia pun tak mau dianggap boneka pajangan yang terus menerus dirawat dalam kungkungan."

Pria tua itu mengangguk membenarkan."Tak ada yang mau. Karenanya aku menyuruhmu membaca kertas yang kuberikan sebagai permintaan terakhirku waktu itu."

"...Aku bertaruh besar untuk kebebasanku, kakek tua." ujarnya akhirnya.

Pria itu menatapnya ramah. "Ya, aku tahu, makanya kau membaca dan menyegel dirimu kan? Kali ini, kau pasti bebas. Asalkan kau sendiri tak terlalu berambisi."

"Mana mungkin." ujarnya pesimis.

"Percayalah. Bersabar dan nikmati saja. Nanti kau mengerti kok." bujuknya lagi.

"Ya, ya. Dan saat itu kesempatanku akan hilang." Iblis itu dengan kesal tak mengindahkan kata-kata itu.

"Tidak akan. Orang yang begitu baik seperti bocah yang diceritakan Habashira-kun itu mana mungkin menepis begitu saja hubunganmu dengannya. Ia berbeda bukan?" ujarnya mengubah arah topik.

Hiruma menyeringai tipis mengingat 'bocah' yang dikatakan Doburoku. "_Kuso chibi _itu aneh...caranya memperhatikanku berbeda. Bukan sebagai alat kekuasaan, iblis yang ditakuti, pajangan berharga, atau sepertimu, hanya seperti orang yang kenal lewat saja."

Doburoku mengelus janggutnya lagi sembari berpikir. "Wah, sebelum ada kejadian penyerangan dulu, kita seperti itu ya? Aih, aku tak tahu harus berhadapan seperti apa dengan anak muda macam dirimu. Kurasa itu cara paling baik."

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Yah, toh akupun sibuk mengejar data yang tertinggal untuk bukuku. Itu karena jarak waktu yang terlama sejak terakhir kalinya aku bebas hingga dilepaskan olehmu, aku tak mau ketinggalan jaman."

"Maksudmu ketinggalan bahan ancaman..." Doburoku mengoreksi.

"Ya, itu dia." Katanya santai.

_//Dia bisa terlihat tenang lagi hanya karena mengingat bocah ini ? Menarik...// _"Memangnya anak itu seperti apa? Aku ingin dengar pendapatmu sendiri." tanyanya kembali pada topik. Pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda...

"Yang termanis,yang terbaik. Bahkan melampaui gadis muda, wanita dewasa, dan pria tampan dari semua orang yang pernah melakukan perjanjian denganku.." Hiruma terdengar senang menjelaskan semuanya.

Doburoku sendiri mengangguk-angguk dan tertawa kecil dalam hati. Firasatnya benar soal Hiruma dan bocah yang melepaskannya itu. Tak salah ia percaya pada ramalan Musashi." Hm, baru kali ini kudengar kau memuji seseorang yang melakukan perjanjian denganmu...biasanya walau awalnya kau berkata demikian, selalu ada hal yang kau protes."

"Ah, ya...Dia belum matang, tapi disanalah tantangannya." kekehnya kecil.

Doburoku hanya terdiam memperhatikan sebelum berkomentar."Kau benar-benar senang kelihatannya."

Seringai tadi melebar di wajah Hiruma."Hei, poin terbesar miliknya adalah karena dia termasuk orang yang memanggilku. Kalau kriteria yang lain diluar itu, mungkin banyak sewaktu aku mencari di lingkungan luar."

_//Ya, mencari jawaban dengan tindakan salah kaprah...//. _Ia menghela pelan mengingat kebiasaan Hiruma yang tebar feromon dan kadang justru menjurus ke arah _playboy_. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau itu salahnya juga karena membantunya memudahkan jalan tadi, tapi awalnya ia tak berpikir kalau itu caranya untuk mencari kunci kebebasannya. Pikirannya jadi tak tenang karena ia tahu sekarang Hiruma bersama seorang yang polos."...Selain anak itu...maksudku, sekarang, setelah kau dibebaskan, apa kau mencari orang lain seperti dulu? Alternatif ? Yah, setahuku kau dulu kau sering 'main'. " godanya.

Pemuda pirang didepannya berhenti menggosok senapan yang bersandar tenang di bahunya. Ia terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan Doburoku. Memang, dulu ia seringkali berganti-ganti sasaran atauberselingkuhjika potensi yang dicarinya tak ada. Karena itu juga ia tahu betul mana yang bisa ditaklukannya dengan mudah dan mana yang tidak. Tapi kali ini, pernahkah ia mendekati orang lain? Pernahkah ia berpikir bahwa semua ini mudah?

Itu pertanyaan dengan jawaban terlama yang ditunggu Doburoku dengan tegang. Tapi ia cukup terhibur dengan ekspresi serius yang terlukis di wajah Hiruma tanpa ia menyadarinya ketika menunggu. _//Apa dia sedang menghitung jumlahnya? Dasar... //_ kakek tua itu menyeringai tipis sembari menegak lagi minumannya. Namanya juga iblis, nafsu mereka besar. Ia tahu Hiruma sangat populer dan banyak orang yang terpesona oleh kharismanya walaupun sifatnya begitu ekstrim. Potensi yang sungguh dimanfaatkan dengan amat baik waktu itu. Hmph, dia takkan kaget kalau jawabannya...

"Tidak."

_**BURRRRRPH!**_

"Argh! Apa-apaan sih kau?! Jorok sekali...ugh...bau sake!" Hiruma buru-buru bangkit ketika semburan sake mengarah padanya dan sedikit mengenai baju yang ia pakai. Di seberangnya, Doburoku ternganga kaget dengan tetesan-tetesan sake keluar dari mulutnya.

"Yang benar?! Kau serius!?" Woah, tunggu dulu...apa ini?!

"Kalau iya kenapa? Saat ini, dia saja sudah cukup." Jawab Hiruma spontan. Kakek tua tadi terbelalak mendengarnya dan Hiruma sendiri terlihat bingung ketika sadar dengan jawabannya.

_//Cukup?! Hiruma Youichi __yang biasanya memiliki tujuh orang sekaligus berkata cukup untuk satu orang saja?! Wah,wah...//_ Ia mengusap sake dari mulutnya dan mulai terkekeh sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ghahahhaha! Astaga, aku jadi ingin bertemu anak ini!"

"Kau mabuk ya, kakek tua?...Yah, tapi memang tujuanku kemari ada sedikitnya hubungan dengan hal itu." katanya teringat.

"Oh, benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Kau jadi pelatih tim _football _lagi. Di Deimon Devil Bats." ujarnya singkat.

_//Ah, tim baru Kurita dan Musashi di SMU ya?//_ " ....Hmh...mau berkata apapun juga, kau pasti memaksaku. Tapi ini tak menarik, bagaimana kalau kulihat dulu kemampuan mereka ?" tantangnya.

"Boleh saja. Akan kubawa mereka kemari besok." katanya bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. Hari sudah terlalu larut malam, pantai tempatnya berada dengan hotel tempat menginap semuanya memang hanya berjarak sekitar tiga jam (kalau terbang, hanya setegah jam), tapi kalau bisa ia ingin mendapat sedikit waktu istirahat sebelum esok hari.

"Oh, ya Hiruma. Boleh kutanya satu hal lagi?" kakek itu mencegahnya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau sampai repot-repot begini?" tanyanya singkat. Pertanyaan yang sederhana, tapi dalam maknanya jika kau sudah pernah mengenal siapa Hiruma Youichi.

"....Entahlah, kurasa aku sedikit bosan dengan hal mudah." jawabnya sebelum keluar dari tenda dan menghilang dibalik selimut malam.

**((((1x21))))**

Selama tiga hari penuh, tim Deimon Devil Bats sedang mengalami liburan paling menyenangkan di tahun itu. Pertama, mereka pergi ke Amerika tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun. Kedua, mereka berkesempatan jalan-jalan tanpa harus ditemani orang tua ataupun pengawasan yang ketat, atau dengan artian lain bebas secara penuh. Dan, ketiga! Hiruma yang pergi jauh dan tak ikut bersama mereka!

Kegembiraan untuk memanfaatkan kesembatan ini digunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk penjelajahan kota, kuliner makanan,main sepuasnya, hingga mencari kerja sambilan sementara demi mendapat uang saku pribadi disana.

Usai perang permainan kartu yang menghabiskan energi hingga tengah malam, akhirnya semua kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyimpan semangat esok hari. Monta dan Sena, yang memang pada dasarnya bocah kecil yang masih suka sekali bermain, masih berkeliaran menghabiskan energi mereka dengan berkeliling di motel.

"Hei, Sena. Kita ke atap yuk! Kemarin sore kan pemandangannya bagus sekali." ajak Monta.

"Boleh juga. Pasti kota terlihat lebih indah kalau malam hari." Angguk Sena setuju dan mengikuti Monta ke arah atap motel.

Memang pintu menuju atap itu tak terkunci sehingga bisa bebas keluar masuk ke sana. Kalau dipikir tak aman, itu sudah diantisipasi dengan pagar kawat tinggi yang mengelilingi sisi gedung. Tapi tetap tak mengurangi keindahan kerlipan cahanya lampu kota yang seperti bintang di daratan.

"Woah....hebat!" Kedua anak lelaki itu menggumam sama kagumnya ketika memandang kota Houston dari atas.

"Memang bintangnya tak terlihat di langit karena polusi cahaya, tapi ini boleh juga." komentar Monta lebih jauh ketika ia bersandar pada kawat besi.

"Iya, memang disayangkan sih..." tanggapnya sembari ikut bersandar.

Keduanya menikmati tenangnya hembusan dingin angin malam dan remang lembut pendar cahaya lampu di kota. Ini cukup sebagai pengganti lagu pengantar tidur bagi siapapun.

"Ah, ya. Kau tahu kemana Hiruma-senpai pergi?" tanya Monta santai.

"Hah? Kenapa tanya aku? Mana kutahu soal seperti itu..." jawab rekannya ringan.

"Sudah jelas sekali kenapa. Apa tiga hari ini dia tak menghubungimu sama sekali?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak..."

Dirasakannya Monta berpindah perhatian dari kelipan lampu kota dan menatapnya."....Kau tak cemas atau curiga?"

"Mana ada yang mencemaskan orang yang membawa senjata api begitu kemana-mana." katanya sebelum teringat pertanyaan Monta satunya lagi. "Curiga soal apa ?"

Sobatnya mengangkat bahu, "Yah, ini Amerika. Siapa tahu dia main mata dengan gadis asing yang cantik atau pemuda manis. Hm?" godanya.

"....Aku tak peduli. Toh dia bukan siapa-siapaku..." jawabnya jujur dengan tenang, walau ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik waktu ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Kok begitu? Kasihan Hiruma-senpai...dibilang bukan siapa-siapa...Kau benar marah ditinggal tiga hari tanpa kabar ya ?" tanyanya sembari memasang ekspresi terkejut berlebihan.

"Monta. Sudahlah...Bisa bicarakan hal lain?" Sena menghela lelah.

"Bercanda kok. Tapi biar begitu juga, Hiruma-senpai termasuk golongan laku berat. Tidak cemas ya?"

"....Untuk apa?" ia bertanya balik penuh keheranan yang dirtangkap salah oleh _reciever _itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku sampai lupa kalau dia itu posesif denganmu. Kau justru ingin sekali-kali bebas, hm?" Monta mengangguk-angguk paham.

"EH?! Kok begitu!? Kau salah, aku- " Ia berusaha menjelaskan, namun sobatnya ini buru-buru berlari kecil menuju pintu turun.

"Aih, hari sudah larut! Ayo lekas tidur, supaya besok segar lagi MAX!" teriaknya semangat sembari berlari kabur.

"Monta! Tunggu! Kau itu ya..." Sena tersenyum kecil sembari berjalan santai menyusul kawannya. Ia masih ingin menikmati angin malam dingin sebagai obat tidur lelapnya.

_**Flap!**_

_//Eh?!//_ Baru sampai di anak tangga pertama, ia mendengar suara seperti kelebatan kain yang terkena angin besar. _//Bukan...lebih tepatnya...apa mungkin...//_ Setengah ragu setengah penasaran ia kembali naik dan mengintip dari atap dari daun pintu.

_**FLAP! FWOOSH!**_

Suara kelebatan itu berasal dari kulit tipis besar yang berkilat tertimpa remang cahaya lampu kota. Terbentang lebar dengan tulang-tulang tipis sebagai penyangga berstruktur jari. Dilihat dari manapun juga, itu seperti sayap kelelawar besar.

Tiupan sisa angin yang berasal dari kepakan sayap tadi menyapu lembut rambut pirang pemiliknya. Mata hijau tosca terlihat redup dan lelah dengan ekspresi datar yang dilukiskan wajah pucat disana.

_//Itu...Hiruma-san...//_Sena yang masih bersembunyi dibalik daun pintu, tak sadar menggenggam kuat sisi pintu yang menjadi sandarannya. Ia memang sudah pernah melihat sayap Hiruma sebelumnya. Namun jika melihatnya dari jarak sejauh ini dan dengan setting malam hari serta kelap kelip redup cahaya lampu kota, ia belum pernah melihat sesuatu...seajaib itu. Entahlah, sulit menjelaskannya. Ini seperti melihat film fiksi dengan CG dan efek visual paling canggih namun berada asli di dunia nyata.

Sejenak ia kagum dengan sosok tersebut. Kesan yang keluar begitu dingin dan tegar seperti gunung es. Hingga akhirnya pikirannya buyar sewaktu dilihatnya seniornya itu melipat sayapnya dan membuatnya menghilang dalam serpihan debu berkilau yang berterbangan tertiup angin. _//Uwwa! Se-sebaiknya aku segera pergi....//_ Itu pikirnya sebelum menangkap kembali garis-garis kelelahan yang terlihat jelas di wajah sang iblis.

Menyingkirkan perasaan takutnya, ia membuka pintu atap dan memanggil pemuda tadi. "Hiruma-san?"

Pemuda jangkung yang berada disana berbalik ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Oh, kau...pukul segini masih belum pergi tidur?" tanyanya lelah.

"Tadinya aku bersama Monta berniat begitu. Tapi, ia sudah lebih dulu pergi...lagipula, aku dengar suara kepak sayap..." jawabnya jujur sembari sedikit melangkah keluar.

"Hm... begitu..." Hiruma berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Langkahnya tegap, tapi bahunya terlihat berat.

"Sudah selesai urusannya?" tanya Sena perlahan.

"Yah...besok kalian juga tahu." Iblis itu mengangkat bahunya pendek.

"Kalau memang begitu, lebih baik Hiruma-san juga cepat tidur. Apalagi sepertinya perjalanannya jauh, kau terlihat lelah..." ujarnya lagi. Memang benar, karena kalau dari dekat, siapapun bisa melihat kantung mata tebal akibat kekurangan tidur di wajah iblis itu.

"Ah, ya..." Langkahnya lagi gontai menuju anak tangga. Entah apa yang membuatnya berhenti di dekat pintu, entah karena ia tak kuat menahan kantuk, atau ia lebih suka udara sejuk di luar yang membuatnya rileks ketimbang suhu hangat yang terasa dari lantai bawah ketika ia masuk ke dalam gedung. Ia berbalik menghadap Sena yang sedari tadi masih menunggunya untuk turun lebih dulu. Kelihatannya ia berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu Hiruma tiba-tiba jatuh tertidur di tangga, bisa bahaya nanti.

"A-ada apa?" tanya pemuda mungil itu ragu ketika mendapati kaptennya diam menatapnya datar.

Hiruma, yang kini setengah sadar, tampaknya dikendalikan oleh kelelahan tubuhnya hingga mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan. " Hei, Kuso Chibi...boleh aku memelukmu?"

"E-Eeeeh?!!?" Sena terbelalak kaget dengan wajah merah padam. _//Kenapa tiba-tiba dia-, ah bukan..maksudku, biasanya...//_ Bola mata coklat besar mencuri pandang lagi pada lawan bicaranya yang menunggu sabar. " Ku-kurasa tak apa-apa..." jawabnya ragu bercampur malu karena tak biasa menghadapi hal berbeda semacam ini.

Hiruma terdengar membuat gumaman kecil sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengan panjangnya di seputar pinggang untuk memeluk longgar pemuda mungil di depannya. Dengan nyaman ia merebahkan kepalanya di lekukan leher dan membuat seolah itu bantal tidur pribadinya. _//Ah...hangat...//_

Sementara itu, Sena merasa wajahnya merah padam sembari berusaha menahan beban tubuh yang seolah disandarkan padanya. Ia pernah dengar kalau seorang akan bertindak aneh atau diluar karakternya jika sedang stress atau kelelahan berat. Mungkin saja itu yang menyebabkan seniornya tiba-tiba berlaku diluar dugaan, seperti meminta ijin untuk memeluknya...yang padahal biasanya seenaknya sendiri...

_//Dia benar-benar kelelahan sepertinya...//_ pikirnya ketika dengan tangan mungilnya ia mulai mengelus pelan punggung tegap yang kini terbungkuk santai_. //Aa, hampir saja lupa...// _

"Um...Hiruma-san?" panggilnya.

"Nggh?" Gerutuan terdengar dari Hiruma yang berusaha untuk tidak benar-benar tidur di tempat yang nyaman namun kurang tepat.

"_Okaerinasai_..." bisiknya lagi sebelum memejamkan matanya menikmati atmosfir damai itu.

Hiruma tak menjawab ataupun berkomentar dari ucapan selamat datang tadi. Walau begitu, sentuhan lembut tak sadar untuk memeluk Sena lebih erat mungkin bisa jadi jawabannya.

**...TBC...**

_**Naritai jibun ni nare nai**__**.. nashii...ka..kanashii**_

_**mainasu shikou tomaranai negative ga ga ga**_

_**sh**__**injiru koto akirameru no ?**_

_**(2)**_

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1)** Anggap saja orang ini gubernur kota yang ada di OVA Eyeshield (Golden Bowl Illusion).

**(****2)** Make magic – ini lagu JealKb yang jadi OSTnya YGO!10th Anniversary movie…Hm, ES21 dan YGO akhirnya punya ikatan juga...hahaha!

Bingung _timeline_? Idem. Mari saya jelaskan: *panjang nih, sabar ya*

(Patokannya waktu Sena menemukan buku) _18 tahun sebelumnya_, Doburoku melakukan perjanjian dengan paksaan; 3 tahun berikutnya ia mengatakan bahwa apapun keinginan dia, harus dikabulkan; 5 tahun setelah tadi, (Akhir tahun pertama, Sena lahir), Doburoku hidup hura2 dan kira-kira di pertengahan tahun ke 4, gadis penyusup itu masuk kerja di mansion, akhir tahun ke5, ada baku tembak dan perampokan yang di mansion itu dan Hiruma disegel lagi.

_Sisa 10 tahun sebelum dilepaskan sama Sena: _5 tahun di awal, berusaha kabur dari jejeran staff direksi dan melindungi buku supaya ga jatuh ke tangan yang salah atau menghilang ga jelas jejaknya. Kembali menjalani kehidupan lama dia, dan berusaha menstabilkan diri. Lalu cari kerja sebagai guru bahasa Jepang.5 tahun berikutnya, akhirnya di awal tahun, dia mutusin untuk nyembunyiin buku di suatu tempat dan membiarkan saja nasibnya, toh kalau terus menerus dipegang dan dia yang nyari orang yang bisa memenuhi syarat itu, ga bakal ketemu dengan benar.

Doburoku trus ketemu ama Kurita dan Musashi yang bikin klub_ football_ tapi ga laku-laku , sembari ngajarin mereka main selama 2 tahun di SMP Maou tempat dia akhirnya keterima ngajar. Waktu di awal pertama ketemu, waktu mereka studi banding ke SMA Deimon, Doburoku ketahuan sama Musashi lagi nyari-nyari tempat buat ngebuang buku catatan. Dengan datar dia bilang _'Taruh saja di laci meja bangku depan paling ujung yang dekat jendela. Biasanya aman kok.' _

Doburoku baru sadar soal kemampuan Musashi waktu anak itu nebak-nebak tentang buku tadi dan beberapa kejadian harian yang berhubungan dengan indera keenamnya. Waktu masuk kelas 3 SMP, Doburoku dipecat karena mati-matian ngelindungin klub football yang anggotanya cuma 2 orang itu. Dan karena dia juga lari dari kejaran hutang main judi, dia akhirnya kabur ke Amerika. Berikutnya, Musashi yang 'sekilas' tahu soal Hiruma, sekolah di SMA Deimon bareng Kurita.

*Selama di SMP hingga awal mereka masuk SMA, buku itu cuma dianggap buku cadangan, sampai akhirnya ada bersih-bersih kelas, dan buku itu diselipkan di belakang TV dan ujung-ujungnya kelupaan disana.* Soal Rui? Masih rahasia...

Yah, sampai sini mungkin ada yang mulai berspekulasi bagaimana jalan cerita selanjutnya. Kalau sudah bisa, mungkin ada yang bersedia bantu2?Hehehe...Baiklah, berikutnya plot sudah mulai santai tinggal dikembangkan. Semoga saja bisa lompat timeline dengan cepat dan mulus...

Terima kasih telah membaca!

Komentar dan reviewnya ditunggu…:D

**HR**


	17. Touch In

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**A/N**: UTS, UM, ngerjain laporan wawancara, bikin draft lomba tulis, dan akhirnya lowong...ah, lama juga ya...TxT Maaf...hiks...bonus deh, ekstra panjang...

Trims untuk Shieva yang telah setuju jadi co-writer cerita ini, saya sungguh terbantu karena penulisan draft percakapan bisa selesai lebih dulu (juga numpang makan di kostanmu...numpang tempat...ehehehe...).

Ow ya, penulis HiruSena pada kemana nih? Sepinya kalau mau baca crita pair ini...jadi ga semangat nulis...Serasa sendirian...

Ohoho, hampir lupa. Zero-san, janjiku sudah kupenuhi nih. Giliran The Damn Boy apdet yah...YANG PANJANG CHAPTERNYA! XD

Langsung aja...Selamat membaca!

**-XIII-**

**Touch In!**

Pagi-pagi sekali seluruh anggota tim Devil Bats dibangunkan oleh gonggongan Cerberus. Mereka buru-buru berkemas untuk pergi ke pantai Texas, ketika melihat Hiruma yang sudah kembali dengan segar bugar siap menembakkan senjatanya jika ada yang berani bermalas-malasan.

Setengah jam kemudian, pukul lima pagi, mereka berangkat memakai bis yang sudah 'di pesan' Hiruma. Hari itu langitnya cerah meskipun masih pagi buta, karena terlihat dari jernihnya warna biru kelabu pagi tanpa awan. Sena duduk di samping jendela di bangku kedua paling belakang, menikmati keheningan para sahabatnya yang kembali tertidur, dan udara pagi di wajahnya. Di sampingnya, Monta yang terbangun karena terpaan angin dingin dari jendela bis, menyikutnya pelan.

"Ah, maaf. Jendelanya terlalu besar ya? Biar kututup." Sadar Sena ketika akhirnya merasakan dinginnya pagi di kulitnya.

Monta mengangguk sembari melilitkan selimutnya lebih rapat. "Bukan itu juga sih...Kemarin malam kau tidur di mana? Karena lama tak menyusulku, jadi kukunci pintunya. Maaf, aku kepalang mengantuk sih..." bisiknya pelan.

Pipinya bersemu manis sewaktu mengingat apa alasan ia tak kembali ke kamar. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Uh, aku...um...tidur di atap...maksudku aku ketiduran...yah..." jelasnya terbata.

_Reciever_ itu memberinya pandangan menyipit ala detektif. Ia berbisik curiga sembari menjaga agar volume suaranya tak membangunkan Mamori yang berada di bangku seberang mereka. "Kau menunggu _dia_ pulang ya?"

"Dia?" Sena bertanya balik.

"Kapten." Monta menjelaskan dengan singkat sembari menahan senyumnya.

" He?! Tidak...sungguh...hanya kebetulan saja...um...iya, aku bertemu dengannya yang pulang bertepatan waktu aku mau menyusulmu..." Ujarnya mengelak.

Pemuda bersemangat itu menggumam pelan dalam selimutnya."Oh...pantas saja hanya kau yang tidak panik waktu dibangunkan pagi-pagi. Sudah diberitahu lebih dulu soal rencana ini sebelumnya?"

"Kau bisa katakan begitu..." angguknya.

"Jadi semalaman bersamanya ya?" tanya Monta dengan cepat sebelum Sena sempat berpikir lagi.

"Ya-IEH! Ma-maksudku tidak!" tolaknya panik.

"Kena kau! Hehehe! Jadi benar kan semalam tidur dengan Hiruma-senpai? Dasar kau ini, bilang saja kalau kangen padanya kenapa sih?" Monta menyikut Sena lebih keras lagi. Ya ampun, sepertinya dia mengerti kenapa Haha Kyoudai itu dulu mengerjai sahabatnya. Sikapnya yang seperti ini memang membuatnya jadi sasaran empuk. _//Yah, tapi kan aku tidak melakukannya berlebihan seperti itu...Lagipula kurasa ini justru membantunya toh? Hehehe...// _tawa Monta dalam hati.

"Bukan _dengan_, tapi _bersama._" Koreksi Sena mendengar kesalahan kalimat tadi. Berbeda sekali maknanya toh?

"Oh, jadi benar." _Reciever_ itu dengan cepat mengambil keputusan.

"Bukan! Bukan! Aduh..."

"Kan kau yang bilang begitu..." Ujarnya santai sembari membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Hhh... Hiruma-san membawa kantung tidur. Aku dipinjaminya satu." jelasnya tenang.

"...Persiapan yang hebat. Dia sudah tahu kalau kemari tanpa bawa uang harus siap tidur dimana saja. Cih..curang...Apa dia hanya membawa dua?" tanya Monta.

Sena tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kemarin Hiruma mengeluarkan kantung tidur itu dari semacam dompet kecil di sakunya. Entah bagaimana caranya benda sebesar itu bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Apalagi bukan hanya kantung tidur, kemarin ia mengeluarkan camilan, cadangan senjata, dan buku-buku _football_. _//Mirip kantung Doraemon...haha...astaga...// _

Ia menggeleng tak yakin."Entahlah, sepertinya ia membawa banyak barang. Aku tak tahu juga pastinya. Ia tak memberitahuku apa-apa tentang _camping trip _ini." jelasnya bingung.

"Hm....bagus kalau begitu." celetuk Monta.

Sena mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

_Reciever _disampingnya menyeringai jahil sebelum menjelaskan."Artinya sebagai pemimpin tim, ia tak pilih kasih, sekalipun kau itu pacarnya."

"MONTA!"

Ck,ck...Ini pasti jadi perjalanan yang panjang. Sena tak tahu, beberapa baris kursi di depannya, Hiruma Youichi yang berpura-pura tidur, tersenyum tipis seusai menguping percakapan mereka.

**(((1x21)))**

Pantai Texas sungguh padat pada liburan musim panas, itu yang dilihat oleh para anggota Tim Deimon yang akhirnya turun dari bis yang mereka tumpangi. Setelah menaruh tas dan perlengkapan lainnya di tempat penitipan barang (mereka masih tak punya cukup uang untuk menginap), dengan semangat '45 semuanya melepas baju kasual mereka dan menggantinya dengan pakaian renang.

Monta sempat-sempatnya juga membawa balon renang berbentuk bola _football. _Tapi dari semua anggota yang ikut pergi, Mamorilah yang paling bersiaga membawa peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk berenang. Bukan untuknya, tapi untuk Sena. Selain tiga jenis _sunblock _yang berbeda dan handuk ekstra, ia bahkan membawa celana renang untuk pemuda mungil itu. Sena antara malu dan merasa beruntung dianggap adik laki-laki kecil oleh manajer mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sena, Monta,dan Yukimitsu untuk bermain Amefuto di atas pasir putih pantai. Ketika lelah, mereka mengganti permainan memakai pasir pantai, membentuknya menjadi _fundoshi _seperti membuat kastil pasir, yang menutupi tubuh Kurita-san sehingga ia mirip sekali dengan sumo. Kurita jadi idola dadakan karena banyak yang minta berfoto dengan 'sumo Jepang' yang sedang berjemur di pantai Texas.

Membiarkan senior mereka menjadi artis sehari, setelah sejenak beristirahat mereka memainkan permainan pantai yang selalu jadi tradisi. Memecah semangka. Sial karena giliran Senalah yang pertama. Dia yang super buta arah ini ditutup matanya dan berusaha mencari semangka di atas pasir untuk dipecahkan.

_//Uwwa...gelap!//_ pikirnya cemas.

Terdengar teriakan Monta, yang sepertinya berlari di belakangnya,karena ia bisa mendengar suara pasir yang dipijak. "Wah! Sena, berhenti! Bahaya! Di sana ada paku!."

Andai Sena bisa melihat sejauh apa jaraknya dan bisa dengan mudah melepas penutup matanya, mungkin tumpukan pagar pembatas yang rapuh dan pecahan kaca yang berserakan bisa membuatnya terduduk lemas. Apalagi dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter.

Namun yang membuatnya terduduk bukanlah pemandangan yang tak bisa dilihatnya itu, tapi karena ia menabrak sesuatu yang besar, empuk, berbulu, dan...hidup?

Ia buru-buru melepas penutup matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan pagar rapuh penuh kayu dan kaca, " Hiie.....aku selamat..." bisiknya parau.

"Terima kasih, sapi!" Didengarnya Monta mengucapkan itu dengan semangat.

_//Sapi ?//_ Ia menoleh dan memang tak jauh darinya, seekor sapi sedang berjalan menyebrangi pantai untuk duduk di bawah pohon kelapa. "Tapi, kenapa ada sapi di pantai?" ujarnya bingung sembari bangkit membersihkan celananya.

"Mungkin karena ini Texas?" Jawab Monta seenaknya, karena ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada sapi tadi ketika menangkap sosok senior mereka berjalan menenteng ringan tas besar sembari berjalan menjauhi pantai. Ia menyeringai tipis dan melempar pandangan iseng pada Sena.

"A-apa?" tanya RB itu curiga.

"Hehe...ayo sini!" ujar bocah monyet itu bersemangat dan menarik tangan Sena menuju keluar area pantai.

"Eh?! Tunggu, Monta, kita mau ke-" Belum selesai pertanyaanya, Monta sudah menjawab dengan teriakan semangat pada seorang yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hiruma-senpai! Tidak berenang!?" katanya mengejar langkah panjang yang berjarak sekitar lima meter dari mereka.

Dari jauh, keduanya melihat ada seringai senang dari sang iblis yang menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu kedua juniornya." Ada tempat yang harus kukunjungi pertama kali begitu sampai di Amerika. Mau ikut?" ia menawari mereka dengan misterius.

Keduanya berpandangan penasaran sebelum mengangguk semangat dan pergi mengikuti QB itu mengambil barang penting di tempat penitipan. Bagi Hiruma, itu uang. Sedangkan bagi dua anak lainnya, pakaian mereka dan sepatu.

Seharusnya....seharusnya Monta dan Sena tahu tempat apa yang dimaksud Hiruma. Karena keduanya hanya bisa tercengang sewaktu ikut masuk ke dalam toko dan melihat puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan pucuk senjata api dan tajam yang dipajang disana.

"I...ini..." Keduanya berbisik parau. Di belakang mereka terdengar percakapan sederhana Hiruma, yang sedang senang-senangnya mencoba berbagai senapan, dengan pemilik toko.

"Boy, you can't take them all to Japan." ujar pemilik toko itu ringan.

Hiruma membalasnya santai."Kekeke...That's what smuggler are for, right?"

Monta dan Sena sungguh tak mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi keduanya jelas mengerti kalau sang pemilik toko dan kapten mereka sepertinya telah mencapai kata sepakat, dilihat dari senyuman kemenangan yang terlukis di wajah keduanya. Antara penjualan yang besar atau koleksi senjata baru yang bertambah, keduanya tak mau terlibat dengan hal itu karena sama-sama mengerikan (digit harga ataupun jenis senjata apa).

Sementara Hiruma menawar-nawar harga dan memilih barang lainnya, keduanya melihat ke ruangan lain yang hanya dibatasi kaca tebal di bagian kiri toko. Itu adalah area untuk belajar menembak dan menguji senjata sebelum dibeli.

Pemilik toko yang akhirnya setuju dengan harga tawar menawarnya dengan Hiruma, menangkap sosok kedua pemuda mungil tadi sedang menatap serius serta kagum pada orang-orang yang sedang belajar menembak.

"Hey, kids. You wanna try for it?" tawarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah area tembak.

"Eh? U-us?" Sena mencoba menanggapi. Mereka berdua dibilang anak-anak...yah, memang paling kecil jika dibadingkan dengan orang-orang yang berada di sana...

"Yeah, here...I'll lent this for free." Ujarnya sembari mendekati keduanya dan mmberikan senapan tangan otomatis. "Just think of it as a bonus for your trade." tambahnya sembari menoleh pada Hiruma yang bersandar santai di konter kaca dan menyeringai lebar.

"Well, I appreciate that..." balasnya sebelum mengangguk memberi ijin pada anggotanya untuk mencoba. Sena dan Monta mengangguk senang dan menerima senapan tadi.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruang tembak, dilengkapi dengan penutup telinga dan senjata di tangan, keduanya pelan-pelan memasuki area."I-ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke area tembak..." ujar Sena pada dirinya sendiri. Memakai _gesture_ tangan, Monta menunjuk salah satu bilik sebagai tempat latihannya, Sena mengangguk dan membalas memberi tahu bahwa ia akan memakai bilik yang satunya lagi di sebelah kanan Monta.

_//Oke....um...sekarang bagaimana?//_ pikirnya bingung. Senjata di tangannya terasa berat dan dingin, ditambah lagi bau mesiu di ruangan itu membuatnya kepanasan. _//Agh! Ayo ingat-ingat! Coba seperti di game...um...satu...dua....// _. Ia memasang kuda-kuda dan...

_**DOR!**_

_**GSRAAAAAAAAAAK!**_

"WHUAAAAAA!" Tak kuat menjaga kesimbangan tubuh, gaya dorong dari peluru yang bertolak membuat Sena terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh berguling. Monta masih bisa berdiri, namun kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat setelah menembakkan senapan. Padahal itu baru peluru pertama...

_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

Kembali terdengar suara rentetan peluru yang ditembakkan sebelum senapan tangan yang menembak tadi diputar. Sena yang perlahan berdiri, melihat siapa yang melakukan tembakan tak beraturan tadi dan samar terdengar dari penutup telinganya, bercakap dalam bahasa Jepang. "Jantan. Ini baru lelaki sejati." Ujar pria setengah baya yang memakai pakaian lengkap ala koboi, berkumis tebal, dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Wah, sepertinya anda menikmatinya." Jawab pemuda di pojok ruangan yang sedang duduk bersantai. Pakaiannya mirip dengan sang pelatih, sama-sama ala koboi, tapi lebih sederhana...

Monta dan Sena tak sadar melepas penutup telinga yang mulai membuat udara di alat pendengaran mereka tertekan. Monta berbisik ingat, "Itu yang nyaris menang lawan Oujou."

"Wild Gunmans..." sambung Sena.

Namun rupanya bukan hanya keduanya yang berkomentar mengenai tembakan kacau tadi, walau berbeda tanggapan, tapi masih sasarannya pada pria tua itu...ditambah Sena dan Monta.

"Hahaha! How can he be proud of it? All of them missed the target..." ujar seorang asing yang bersiap untuk menembak.

"Khhahah....And those kids got sent flying backwards!" tambah satunya yang duduk di sofa istirahat.

_**DOR! DOR!**_

Memang tak mengenai titik inti dari sasaran tembak, tapi setidaknya sudah masuk pada jalur-jalur luka vital. Yah..lebih baik dari Sena, Monta, maupun pelatih Wild Gunmans tadi.

"See?! Kah...Japanese are sure can't handle guns..." ujar pria yang menembak tadi. Kawannya yang masih ongkang kaki menoton di sofa mengiyakan.

"Coz, their place are too safe and secure.." komentarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Tapi andai....andai saja mereka melihat ke jendela pembatas ruangan yang berada di belakang sofa pria yang duduk tadi, mungkin mereka bisa melihat apa yang membuat kedua _chibi_ Deimon perlahan melangkah mundur.

_**CRAK!**_

_**DOR!**_

_**PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**_

Sebuah peluru memecah kaca, melewati lingkar tangan yang ditaruh di atas kepala, melewati tangan yang bersiap untuk menaruh senapan, dan dengan tepat mengenai objek sasaran di tengah jantung.

Dua _chibi_ yang merunduk ketakutan ketika melilhat Hiruma menembakkan senjata di seberang ruang, menatap takut dengan mulut ternganga, sementara kedua pria tadi mematung ketakutan ketika sadar mereka nyaris saja kehilangan kepala dan jempol tangan mereka jika bergerak satu senti saja.

"Deimon?" tebak pelatih Seibu yang menangkap sosok pemuda yang menembakkan peluru tadi.

"Ah, ya, yang muncul di TV lawan Amerika..." pemuda gondrong yang duduk di kursi kayu tadi mengiyakan.

Pelatih itu memberinya senyum menantang, "Hei, Kid ! Kau pamer juga dong!"

"Eh?!"

"Ini perintah dari pelatih." ujarnya tak mau kalah sembari memberikan senapan yang digunakannya tadi.

Kid menghela panjang sebelum menerimanya, "Iya, iya. Terpaksa deh.."

_**CRAK!**_

_**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

"Hoo..." Hiruma bergumam senang melihat pertunjukan itu, berbeda dengan kedua pemuda mungil yang makin menganga mulutnya setelah melihat Kid menembakkan lima rentetan peluru tepat mengenai titik tengah sasaran.

"Silsilah keluargamu memang yang terbaik..." gumam iblis itu. Tepat di kalimat tadi, peluru terakhir yang berada dalam selongsong justru meleset jauh dan mengenai bagian bawah sasaran.

Sepertinya konsentrasinya terganggu.

"Silsilah ya? Ah...aku tak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga manapun. Aku hanyalah anak jalanan yang dipanggil Kid..." ujarnya sebelum mengembalikan senjata tadi pada pelatihnya dan pergi keluar dari toko.

"_Yare-yare_...kurasa aku harus pergi juga sekarang." Ia menggeleng pelan melihat perubahan Kid tadi."Oh, senang bertemu dengan kalian, Deimon!" ujar pelatih itu ramah sebelum pergi menyusul muridnya.

"_What_ the fuck are they?" bisik kedua pria asing tadi yang tercengang karena melihat dua kali kemampuan menembak yang luar biasa, terlebih lagi yang melakukannya sama-sama masih remaja.

Sena berbalik pelan memandangi kaca pembatas yang pecah berantakan, bagaimanapun juga ini pasti jadi masalah. Ia meringis, "Hiruma-san, bisakah kau menguji senapanmu dengan cara yang lebih tenang?" tanyanya ketika ia dan Monta kembali ke ruang depan.

Pemuda pirang yang masih memainkan senjata barunya itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan memberi seringai senang, " Itu tak mungkin." Sebuah jawaban singkat yang membuat Sena menghela panjang.

"Aie, bagaimana ini?! Kita tak punya uang untuk ganti ruginya kan?!" Monta yang tersadar akhirnya berteriak panik.

"Oh, ini ya? Ini sih urusanku. Kalian kembali saja duluan, masih banyak barang yang mau kubeli. Lagipula, bocah polos macam kalian lebih baik tak usah tahu transaksi lainnya...Ah, tahu kalian kemari saja, pasti _kuso mane_ itu akan cerewet padaku..." jelasnya kesal.

"Benar begitu? Kau takkan pakai ancaman kan?" Sena menatap curiga.

Iblis pirang itu tersenyum tipis, _//Ah, ada kesempatan bagus....//._ Pikirnya sekejap sembari melihat Monta yang ikut bersama mereka. Hiruma menunduk dan memberi kecupan pada pipi kanan sekertaris mungil itu. "Kalau kau yang minta, aku takkan melakukannya , Sayang..." ujarnya menggoda.

"Hiee!" RB itu menjerit kaget dan otomatis menarik mundur dirinya."Kau apa-apaan sih?!" teriaknya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kekeke! Biasa saja kan? Nah, sana kembali ke pantai. Dan sadarkan _kuso saru_ itu, gunakan air panas kalau perlu." Ujarnya santai sembari menunjuk Monta yang membeku dengan rahang menganga di samping Sena. Kelihatannya ia syok berat.

Sena tak buang waktu dan segera menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk keluar dari sana secepat mungkin serta menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Oh, astaga...Apa yang dipikirkan kaptennya itu sih?! Mereka di tempat umum!

_**Kling! Kling!**_

Suara lonceng pintu toko itu berdenting kencang ketika keduanya pergi. Hiruma menatap datar pintu toko sebelum kembali melihat-lihat barang obsesinya. Itupun tak lama, karena berikutnya pemilik toko senapan itu mengeluarkan siul pelan.

"Ah, so that's why you show off your skill earlier..." komentarnya sembari memberi senyum jahil. QB itu hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan melanjutkan memesan beberapa barang untuk arsenal bawah tanahnya.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"AAAAAH!" Di tengah perjalanan mereka kembali ke pantai, tiba-tiba saja Monta berteriak dan mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Syukurlah, ini artinya Sena tak perlu menyiramnya dengan air panas sesuai saran Hiruma tadi.

"AAAAAH!" Ia berteriak lagi.

Sena menutup mulut sahabatnya dengan telapak tangannya, otomatis membuatnya diam."Ssh! Monta, kau menarik telalu banyak perhatian!" ujarnya memperingatkan. _Reciever _itu mengangguk cepat dan paham.

Melihatnya kembali normal, RB itu tersenyum lembut."Ya,ampun...kupikir tadi kau-"

"SENA!" Monta berteriak tiba-tiba, kontan membuat sahabatnya melangkah mundur ketakutan.

"Hii! Y-ya?!" tanggapnya terbata.

Bocah_ baseball_ itu menatapnya serius sebelum berkata."Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Hiruma-senpai akan menuruti apapun permintaanmu?!"

Er..._tunggu_ dulu...

"Apa?" Sena mengedip bingung. Sepertinya tadi ada yang salah.

"Tadi...kan senpai bilang begitu. Asal kau minta, pasti dia takkan mengancam. Itu artinya dia menurut padamu kan?! Ya,kan?!"

Oke, memang benar-benar ada yang salah. Sena mengulang tak percaya. "_Menurutiku_?!"

Tapi tampaknya Monta tak mendengar ucapannya itu karena terus melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau begitu! Andai kata aku ingin menghindari kemarahan kapten atau pun seandainya kita butuh macam-macam, tinggal minta bantuan kau membujuknya! Yeah! Ini info yang bagus sekali, Max!" Ia melempar tinju ke udara dan terlihat sangat senang.

Pemuda berambut cokelat di sampingnya menegur kesal."Kau salah paham! Dia hanya usil saja!" Ujarnya frustasi, tapi lagi-lagi Monta tak mendengarkan dan berteriak tiba-tiba lagi.

"Sena!"

"A-apa lagi?!" tanggapnya waspada. Kawannya ini bisa membuatnya terkena serangan jantung kalau berulang kali berteriak tiba-tiba. Tapi, Sena tahu itu belum apa-apa, karena kali ini Monta menatapnya penuh haru dan menepuk pundaknya dengan simpati.

"Teruskanlah menjadi tumbal untuk sang Komandan Neraka dan selamatkan kami dari ancaman buku catatannya." Ujarnya penuh penghayatan.

Sena mematung sebelum otaknya bisa menanggapi dengan satu kata."HAH?!"

Dilihatnya bocah monyet itu tertawa lebar melanjutkan memberi alasannya."Ehehe...lagipula, sekalipun ia meminta imbalan, hanya kau yang mampu memuaskannya."

"HAAAAAH?!" teriak Sena lagi. Ugh, lama-lama grup Ha-Ha Kyoudai bisa bertambah satu anggota lagi. Sena menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan berteriak sebal. "Kau kerasukan apa sih?!"

Monta mengangkat bahunya dengan santai dan melanjutkan obrolan. "Hm...rasanya aku mengerti kenapa Hiruma-san tadi menembak kaca itu dan sampai tepat ke sasaran. Apalagi melewati lengan orang dan celah pistol. Kau sadar kenapa? Sepertinya ia ingin pamer padamu untuk dipuji..."

"Ugh...aku tak suka..." Sena melempar muka dari sahabatnya yang tertawa lebar mendengar jawaban itu..

"Iya,ya...lebih suka dicium seperti tadi. Hahahah!" Monta menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan canda ketika melihat Sena tersipu lembut.

"Hentikan itu..." Ia berbisik pelan dengan nada mengancam.

Bocah monyet itu mengangguk paham untuk tak menggoda sahabatnya lagi. Ia susah payah menghentikan tawanya untuk melanjutkan lagi percakapan."Tapi Sena, sekarang kau tak bisa mengelak lagi. Aku sudah lihat buktinya dengan jelas kalau kau dengannya memang punya hubungan istimewa. Yah, aku mendukungmu." ujarnya tegas.

Sena mengelering bola mata karamelnya sebelum bertanya."Boleh aku tahu mengapa kau bersemangat sekali mengenai hal ini?"

"Kenapa? Sudah jelas agar pendekatanku pada Mamori-san bisa langgeng, Max!" Ujar sahabatnya itu sembari memberinya tatapan kau-pasti-bercanda.

Sena terdiam bingung. "......Maaf?" Tanggapnya pendek sebagai isyarat agar Monta melanjutkan lagi. Ia tak mengerti benang merahnya sama sekali.

"Ah, ya ampun. Begini, biar kujelaskan....Kalau seandainya Mamori-san menyukai orang yang seumuran atau lebih tua, di keanggotaan tim kita ada empat orang. Kurita-senpai, Yuki-senpai, Hiruma-senpai, dan Musashi-san...." Ujarnya sembari memakai jari-jarinya sebagai permisalan.

Sena mengangguk pelan."Err, ya? Lalu?"

"Kalau aku memperhitungkan kemungkinan pesaingku, yah...kita mulai dari Kurita-senpai, hm...dia terlampau sibuk dengan makanan, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir. Musashi-san? Jarang bertemu, jadi santai saja. Yuki-senpai? Aku masih lebih keren. Tapi , Hiruma-senpai? Jujur saja, kalau ia single dan normal, ia akan menjadi pesaing terberatku. Mau tidak mau kuakui, senpai kita yang satu ini termasuk orang populer. Ugh, ditambah lagi aku tak mau cari masalah dengan orang macam itu..." Tambahnya di akhir sembari bergidik. Rasanya siapapun yang membicarakan Hiruma akan merasakan hawa dingin tiba-tiba.

Bola mata karamel membesar sebelum tersadar."Jadi...kau senang karena..."

Ia berbalik semangat menatap Sena."Ya! Karena sainganku tak ada! Dan kau Sena ? Adalah pahlawan yang telah menyingkirkannya...Sobat, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang telah membantuku dalam perjalanan kisah cintaku yang begitu sempurna...Ah, Mamori-san..." Ujarnya mengkhayal.

Sena mengusap lehernya tak yakin. "Um, kau lupa, seandainya ia tak masalah dengan pasangan lebih muda?"

Sahabatnya tak buang waktu untuk berpikir dan langsung menjawab."Kau tak mungkin, karena kau kan dianggap adiknya." Monta menunjuk Sena sembari mengatakan hal tersebut dengan pasti. Ia lalu melanjutkan,"Haha Kyoudai itu di luar masalah, karena mereka tampak tak tertarik. Lagipula Juumonji itu sebenarnya populer, Kuroki punya banyak teman perempuan, dan Togano lebih suka tipe seperti di komik."

"Wah...kau tahu banyak ya?" RB itu memandang kagum.

"Kalau menunggu latihan, kadang-kadang mengobrol, jadi sedikit-sedikit kenal juga. Hm, lalu Komusubi? Ah, dia lebih suka barbel daripada anak perempuan." ujarnya ringan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga apa kata Monta. Pantas saja ia begitu bersemangat menjalankan strateginya dan memasukkan Sena sebagai poin penting. Heh, ternyata _reciever _itu baru cerdas kalau soal yang seperti ini....

"Oh, begitu ya?" ujarnya pasrah.

"Ya, begitu, Max!" Ia mengiyakan dengan tegas.

Sena memandang datar sebelum menghela panjang dengan lelah. "...Haah..." Itu akhir dari percakapan mereka sebelum keduanya berganti pakaian lagi dengan celana renang dan kembali ke pantai di tempat mereka bermain sebelumnya, dari kejauhan keduanya mendengar Mamori memanggil nama mereka.

"Kalian dari mana sih?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Ah, ya, itu-" Sena baru saja akan menjelaskan namun suara lenguhan sapi yang diikat di pasak, terdengar keras memecah riuh suara pengunjung pantai.

"MOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Sena memutar kepalanya ke arah suara tadi. "Sapi itu..." Ia teringat, kalau itu sapi yang tadi lewat didepannya agar ia tak menabrak pecahan kaca dan paku.

"Ada apa?" Monta bertanya padanya yang tiba-tiba diam. Sena menunjuk ke arah hewan besar tadi. Sahabatnya tampaknya ingat, karena ia langsung mengangguk paham.

_**KHIIING!**_

Terdengar suara dengung mikrofon sebelum gaung keras sebuah pengumuman besar dan sorakan semangat.

"YEAH! TEXAS BEACH FOOTBALL COMPETITION TODAY! Anyone can participate! Go sign up your group at our booth!" Panitia lomba berujar penuh semangat untuk mengajak peserta agar ikut bertanding.

Sena dan Monta saling bertukar pandang dengan bingung."_Beach football_?"

Mamori mengangguk membenarkan sebelum menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "_Beach __football_ mirip dengan Amefuto, tapi dimainkan di pantai. Lebih aman karena lawan dihentikan dengan _touch_ saja. Game ini dimainkan dengan waktu lebih cepat, sekitar 10 menit..." ujarnya lancar.

"Hee..begitu.." Gumam keduanya kompak.

Dengung mikrofon kembali terdengar sebelum suara panitia melanjutkan informasi lagi. "1st winner will get 1000$ in cash !"

"APAAAA?!" Ketiga anggota tim Deimon bereaksi sama dengan kaget. Ternyata hadiahnya uang! Sesuai sekali dengan yang mereka butuhkan!

Namun pengumuman itu rupanya belum selesai."...and in addition we'll give them also a fully alive delicious Texas beef !"

"Eh?" Sena yang mendengarnya agak kaget. "Sapi itu akan dimakan?" tanyanya pelan sembari melirik lagi sapi jantan besar yang kali ini sedang adu pandang dengan Cerberus.

"Yah, memang sapi pedaging sih.." Monta mengangguk-angguk ketika menilai postur dari hewan tadi. Mendengar itu, Cerberus menggonggong senang dengan mulut penuh liur.

"GUK!"

"Oh, iya ya. Sejak keluar dari Jepang, jatah makanmu berkurang sih ya..." Sena mengelus sayang kepala anjing itu yang langsung luluh bermanja-manja.

Di sisi pantai yang lainnya, seorang pria tengah baya yang memakai baju koboi lengkap menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sapi berwarna kemerahan yang diikat pada pasung. "Ng?" Ia menggumam sembari mendekati sapi tadi, tak perlu waktu lama hingga ia terlihat sangat kagum. "WOAH! I-ini..." Pria itu mendadak diam dan saling pandang dengan berapi-api dengan sapi tadi. _//Sapi itu...bukan wajah yang pasrah untuk menunjukkan seekor jantan petarung!//_

_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

"Sudah kuputuskan, Kid! Kita harus menang dan membawa ia pulang ke peternakan Ben untuk dijadikan sapi rodeo!" Teriaknya sembari menembakkan pistol ke udara.

Sena yang tadi perhatiannya teralih pada Cerberus, mendongak karena mendengar suara tembakan peluru beruntun. Sungguh tak disangka ia akan bertemu lagi dengan pelatih Wild Gunmans. _//Orang ini selalu heboh ya?//_ ujarnya dalam hati ketika menyadari siapa pria tadi.

Di belakang pria pendek itu, pemuda berpakaian koboi yang sama menjawab lelah permintaan pelatihnya. "Aku tak mengerti sih, Pak. Tapi yang lainnya sudah pergi duluan ke peternakan Ben. Apa bisa kalau hanya aku dan Pak pelatih berdua yang ikut tanding?" tanyanya logis.

_**WURR! WURR!**_

Pelatih itu malah memutar senapannya bergaya sebelum menepis, "Kita ini koboi! Menyelamatkan sapi itu pekerjaan kita!"

Kid menghela pelan."Makanya, kubilang kalau hanya main dengan anggota dua orang itu mustahil." Entah mengapa, Sena yang melihatnya memiliki pelatih seperti itu jadi agak simpati. Tak lama setelahnya, denging mikrofon kembali terdengar sebagai tanda pengumuman baru.

"COMPETITION WILL START IN 10 MINUTES! For all team, please gather around the area."

Di kalimat ini, Monta berteriak panik dan buru-buru mencari sosok para anggota tim Deimon yang mungkin saja tertangkap di antara kerumunan orang."Mukya! Kemana yang lainnya sih?! Kalau kita bisa memenangkan uangnya, kita bisa menyewa penginapan!" teriaknya kesal.

Sekejap mendengar kalimat itu membuat Sena tersadar akan sesuatu yang bisa menguntungkan keduanya. _//Ah! Benar juga! Itu bisa jadi kesempatan bermain bersama orang sehebat ini...//_ Ia memberanikan diri mendekati pemuda koboi itu dan memanggilnya, "A-anou, Kid-san?"

"Hm?" gumamnya pertanda ia memperhatikan percakapan.

Sena menelan ludah sebelum bicara lagi, "Kalau..kalau kau mau sih...um, bagaimana kalau kita bergabung sebagai Devil Gunmans?" Ia menawari.

Yang duluan berkomentar adalah Monta yang juga menepuk pundaknya semangat. "Oh..._Tag team_ ya!"

Pelatih Seibu juga tampaknya senang, karena ia terlihat menyeringai lebar."Karena Deimon Devil Bats dan Wild Gunmans...maka jadinya Devil Gunmans! Bagus sekali, ide yang menarik, boy..." pujinya.

"Yah, sekalian latihan. Awalnya tujuan kita kemari kan untuk _camping trip _juga..." Sena menggaruk kepalanya malu.

Senior Seibu dihadapannya terlihat agak kaget sebelum mengangguk paham."He...sama dengan kami. Tapi anggota lainnya sudah pergi duluan. Aku hanya menemani pelatih agar tak kesasar karena ingin melihat-lihat toko koboi."

"Oh, begitu toh." ujar kedua _chibi _Deimon tadi. Pikiran keempat orang itu terpecah dari topik _tag team _ketika suara baru ikut bicara. Dan yang mengejutkan, itu sama sekali bukan suara yang diduga untuk ikut bertanding dalam _beach football_.

"Oke, kalau begitu, ayo daftar!" ujar suara riang seorang gadis. Kontan ini membuat Sena dan Monta menoleh kaget.

"EHHH?! Tunggu, Mamori-neechan juga ikut?!" ujar keduanya serempak.

Mamori mengangkat bahu dengan santai."Yah, lagipula kurang orang kan?" Namun dalam hatinya ia terus memantrai diri, _//Aku harus jaga Sena.//_

"Benar sekali." Pelatih Seibu mengangguk setuju dan langsung pergi ke tempat pendaftaran.

Kid yang melihatnya memberi senyum kecil pada dua pemuda lainnya."Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..."

Sena menelan ludahnya lagi. Ia berkata gugup pada kawannya yang juga tampak ragu."Ba-bagaimana jadinya tim ini...?"

Monta terdiam sebelum menoleh dan menjawab dengar terbata, "Emh..entahlah...A-ayo berjuang, Max..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sorak sorai seolah membuat ombak laut bergetar di tepi pantai Texas, siang itu akhirnya pertandingan _beach football_ tahunan dimulai. Tim terkuat yang telah memegang juara selama tiga pertandingan berturut-turut adalah Too Tattoo. Yah, nama yang sesuai untuk anggotanya yang kebanyakan bertato besar-besar dan dengan kulit kecokelatan terbakar matahari.

Tim Devil Gunmans, yang dijuluki tim anak bawang, dapat giliran tanding di lapangan dua, dengan lawan pertama mereka Sexy Queens. Sena mengangkat alisnya bingung ketika mendengar penjelasan Mamori yang membaca daftar urut tanding,

"Um? Sexy Queens? Ratu seksi? Lawan kita tim wanita?"

Sungguh panjang umur karena usai ia mengucapkan itu, tim yang tadi ia sebut namanya langsung menjawab siapa mereka.

"Ow, ow. Our first opponent is small team, hm?" ujar suara seorang pria dengan nada kemayu.

"Oh, dear...the match is already settled then..." ujar seorang pria lainnya dengan suara bernada sama.

Sena berbalik melihat siapa yang bicara dan bola matanya membesar ketika melihat sekelompok pria berusia sekitar 30an memakai pakaian senam lantai super ketat dengan warna-warna cerah. Melihat itu, ia sungguh berusaha keras untuk tidak bergidik takut atau tertawa. Bukan hanya baju senam ketat tadi, ia juga menyadari bahwa perawakan mereka lengkap dengan bulu dada dan ketiak yang super lebat, kumis rapi, rambut klimis serta kribo ala tahun 80an, plus beberapa dari mereka memakai kacamata hitam untuk bergaya.

Ia baru tersadar ketika salah seorang anggotanya terlihat seolah menangis ejek, "Oho, how ugly..." ujarnya.

Sena dan Monta saling berpandangan bingung, _//Kenapa orang ini?//_ Keduanya tak siap mendengar apa yang dikatakan berikutnya ketika orang itu melanjutkan bicara,

"Look at you! Short legs!"

"Ugh!" Oke, kalimat itu sungguh mengena bagi Sena dan Monta.

"Unscluptured chest!" Walau yang ditunjuk oleh pria yang bicara ini adalah Sena, entah mengapa justru Mamori yang terdengar panik.

"And compared to us? We have....SEXY BODY!" ujar mereka serempak sembari bergaya norak ala model.

"Perlu kuterjemahkan?" tawar Mamori setengah hati.

"Tak perlu..." Sena menjawab datar. Ugh, rasanya matanya terbakar...

"Mukya! Tak usah diartikan juga tahu kalau mereka mengejek kita, Max!" Monta mengumpat kesal.

Melihat hal itu, Kid yang baru saja berganti dengan celana renang (walau masih memakai topi koboinya), menasehati dengan tenang, "Jangan terbawa emosi. Kalau hanya diejek, sabar saja. Terlalu beruntung, nantinya malah sial." Ujarnya sembari melemaskan pergelangan tangannya. "Nah, mumpung musuh lengah, mari kita rebut gelar juara, Devil Gunmans."

"Ou! Oke!" Monta berteriak semangat dan Sena mengangguk setuju akan kalimat itu.

Peluit ditiup dan....pertandingan pertama dimulai.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sementara persiapan lapangan pertandingan, Mamori yang sedari tadi melihat kondisi lapangan dan lawan, mulai dilanda kecemasan overprotektifnya terhadap Sena.

"Kupikir aman karena tidak ada _tackle_. Tapi...kalau bahaya, sembunyi saja di belakangku!" Ujar gadis itu tegas.

"Mamori-neechan..." Sena mengangguk paham setengah hati mendengarnya. Yah, dia tak suka dianggap lemah begitu. Soal melindungi, ia jadi teringat hal penting.

//_Oh iya, karena tidak pakai perlengkapan lengkap. Aku tidak bisa jadi Eyeshield!//_ pikirnya panik. Dalam sekejap khayalan masa depan jika ia ketahuan di pertandingan itu tergambar di benaknya...

.-.-.-.-.-

"_Lihat kak Mamori, Eyeshield itu aku lho!" _Teriak Sena sembari berlari ke seberang lapangan. Ia bisa membayangkan dengan tepat reaksi Mamori yang langsung membawa sapu dan siap menghajar Hiruma sembari berkata,

"_Beraninya kau sembunyikan ini dariku...American Football itu berbahaya_! _Pokoknya Sena tidak boleh ikut_ ! "

Dan mereka pun berperang.

.-.-.-.-.-

Sena meringis membayangkan konflik yang dapat terjadi nantinya. _//Uh, kalau ada kak Mamori. Aku susah lari...// _Pikirnya sembari melihat punggung gadis yang berdiri didepannya. Mungkin karena ia terpaut memikirkan hal lain, ia tak sadar semua sudah siap hingga peluit ditiup.

_**FWOOOOUT!**_

Bola pertama dioper oleh QB Kid yang dengan cepat melesat dan menghilang entah kemana. Sungguh khas Wild Gunmans, sebuah tembakan cepat yang membuat lawan kebingungan.

"He?" salah seorang anggota tim lawan terdiam bingung.

"Where's the ball?" ujar rekannya yang melihat tangan QB Devil Gunmans sudah kosong.

Kid mendecak pelan dengan khawatir. "Aduh, aku terlalu cepat melempar." gumamnya cemas. Ia lupa ia tak bermain dengan rekan tim yang biasanya.

Tapi kecemasannya jadi tak beralasan, karena teriakan Monta berikutnya serta kelihaiannya menangkap lemparan bola rupanya menepis semua itu."Mukyaa! Catch Max!"

_**ZRAAAAAAAAAKH!**_

Melihat ini, komentator di sisi lapangan langsung berteriak, "Touch in!"

Monta lekas melompat bangkit dan melakukan pose kemenangannya sebelum berlari kembali ke sisi seberang lapangan. Disana, Kid mengangguk bangga,

"Boleh juga." Ujarnya kalem yang dibalas senyum lebar Monta. Keduanya saling toss dengan keras.

"GOLDEN Tag!"seru Monta dengan riang. Sena terkagum melihatnya, sungguh hebat yang tadi itu. Yah, rupanya bukan hanya ia yang berpikir demikian, karena tim lawan juga berbisik-bisik kaget.

"What kind of pass is that ?!" ujar anggota lawan. Komentar ini juga tampaknya disetujui panitia dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Wow, something out of prediction happened! Sexy Queens lost their first point from such little team!"

Mendengar komentar tadi, tim lawan terlihat panas."Maybe it just the monkey boy who really good at this…"

"Let's stop their pass catch." ujar rekannya sebelum kembali bersiap pada posisi.

_**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**_

Rupanya dugaan tim Sexy Queens benar, ketika mereka melakukan _full mark_ (penjagaan ketat) pada Monta. Devil Gunmans terhalang kesempatan menangnya dan dengan mudah keadaan berbalik. Ketika poin direbut, Devil Gunmans hanya bisa bersabar mendengar tawa sombong tim lawan.

"Memang sulit kalau yang bisa menyerang cuma dua orang." Ujar Kid ketika mereka dapat waktu _time out_, dengan isyarat bahwa ia dan Monta sajalah pemain aktif. Yang lainnya setahu ia adalah pelatih, manajer, dan _syumu_.

"Sial! Coba ada Tetsuma!" Pelatih Seibu mengumpat sebal.

Pemuda brewokan disampingnya menggeleng pelan." Kan pelatih sudah mengirimnya ke peternakan Ben. Sekarang dia pasti ada di bus dengan yang lain. Tetsuma itu selalui mematuhi perintah..." Suaranya terdengar mengecil. _//Aa, tunggu...rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting...//_

Sementara itu, beberapa kilometer dari pantai, di sebuah bis yang sedang melaju menuju perternakan Ben. Tetsuma Jo menempelkan tangan dan dahinya di kaca bus sembari melihat pemandangan.

"4:59:57, 4:59:5a, 4:59:59..." terdengar gumamannya menghitung detik jam. Dipikirannya masih teringat perintah sederhana dari Kid.

_//Kalau sudah 5 jam, bangunkan aku__.// _ujarnya tadi.

"5:00:00." Tepat di angka itu ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju tempat kursi Kid yang berada di paling depan. Ia memandang bingung kursi kosong didepannya dan menanyakan dimana QB itu berada.

"Hah?! Mau bangunkan Kid?" rekannya terperanjat.

"Dia tidak ada." Ujar seseorang yang dapat tempat duduk di samping Kid.

"Mungkin masih di pantai. Dia disuruh nenemani pela-"

_**PRAANG!**_

Belum selesai kawannya menjelaskan, Tetsuma sudah melompat dan menerjang kaca jendela bis belakang dengan gaya ala Superman dan berlari cepat menuju pantai.

Sementara itu di pantai, pertandingan sebentar lagi dimulai, dan Kid yang sudah teringat hal penting tadi tertawa kering sembari bersiap melempar. "Haha, mana mungkin si Tetsuma itu tiba-tiba muncul..." Tepat diakhir kalimat itu, suara derap langkah kaki yang cepat mendekati tim mereka dan anggota Devil Gunmans yang melihatnya kontan terkejut dengan siapa yang datang.

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**_

"Dia MUNCUL!" Ujar semuanya kompak.

"Ganti! Ganti pemain!" Pelatih Seibu dengan sigap berteriak ke arah wasit yang menggangguk dan langsung meniup peluit mulai pertandingan.

"TETSUMA! SLANT!" Kid meneriakkan perintah itu begitu pemuda mesin tadi menginjakkan kaki di arena tanding dan langsung menerjang tim lawan untuk mengambil bola dan mencetak angka.

"Everybody, Go! Crush him!" Anggota Sexy Queens yang bajunya tadi terobek-robek oleh terjangan Tetsuma, berpose marah.

Sena, Monta, dan Mamori yang letaknya paling dekat dengan orang itu kontan memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah bercampur mual."Pakai baju kalian!" Mamori berteriak sebal memperingatkan.

Beberapa sesi pertandingan dan Devil Gunmans akhirnya menang dengan hasil 9 lawan 4 poin. Mereka memukul mundur tim pertama dengan sukses dan dengan formasi tiga pemain, berhasil hingga babak final melawan Too Tatoo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Di tengah terik panas matahari, Hiruma mengamati jalannya pertandingan di bawah rindang pohon kelapa pantai. Di atas kursi didekatnya, seorang pria tengah baya meneguk pelan sakenya tanpa melepas pandangan dari arena tanding.

"Itu anggota timmu?" tanyanya.

Hiruma terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tadi."Tidak semuanya, hanya dua orang. Mereka bergabung dengan tim sekolah lain yang kebetulan bertemu disini." Kebetulan yang mengerikan, dua tim _football _SMA di Jepang bertemu di tempat yang sama di negara lain dan bergabaung untuk main _beach football_.

Doburoku mengangguk paham dan mulai mengomentari para pemain Devil Gunmans."Hoo..._reciever_ yang wajahnya kaku itu patuh sekali pada rute, tipe yang bagus untuk _offense_. Monyet kecil itu _reciever_ fleksibel, sedangkan _quarterback-_nya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Lemparan yang cepat dan tepat..."

"Aku tak menyangkal komentarmu." Hiruma mengiyakan.

"Hm, tapi diantara mereka itu, hanya si mungil yang berambut cokelat yang terlihat payah." Doburoku memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihat jelas.

Hiruma menyeringai tipis mendengar komentar tadi. "Dia orangnya."

Pria tua itu terdiam mendengar hal tadi. "....Hah ?"

Hiruma menatap bosan sebelum menegaskan, "Dia 'orangnya'. Dia yang membebaskanku."

Doburoku menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, kembali melihat ke arah Sena sebelum melihat Hiruma lagi. Ia menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Ternyata kau suka yang begitu toh. Sudah jadi _shotacon_ rupanya..." ujarnya sembari memandang Hiruma curiga.

Pemuda pirang yang mendengarnya hanya menggerutu sebal. "Diam kau...Aku tak segila itu."

Komentar tadi justru membuat Doburoku terkekeh kecil. Ia menghentikan tawanya sebelum bicara lagi."Hee...tapi kalau memang anak itu juga pemain, seharusnya ia sedikit bergerak toh?"

Iblis itu menyisir pandangannya di arena tanding dan menemukan Mamori yang terus berusaha 'melindungi' Sena. Ia mendecak kesal,"Yah, soal itu, aku tahu persis apa yang jadi penghalangnya."

Doburoku melempar tatapan misterius yang tak dilihat Hiruma karena terlalu fokus."Hmm, begitu ya?" gumamnya sembari meneguk pelan sakenya.

"...." Keduanya terdiam sembari menonton lagi jalannya pertandingan Devil Gunmans melawan Too Tattoo. Mereka tampak kesulitan menghadapi _pass_ pendek dengan _rally_ panjang yang biasa disebut trik Nomi's Dance. Melihat ini, sebuah ide terlintas di benak Doburoku.

Ia berdehem agar pemuda pirang di sampingnya fokus pada apa yang akan ia bicarakan. "Hiruma, akan kupertimbangkan apakah aku akan jadi pelatih tim kalian atau tidak. Itu kalau timmu bisa menang dari mereka." Pria tua itu menunjuk ke arah para pemuda yang bertato besar-besar yang bermain di arena tanding.

Bola mata hijau memicing mendengarnya, "Kau kenal tim lawan?"

"Mereka murid-muridku disini." Ujar Doburoku dengan senyum bangga.

Hiruma menyeringai lebar mendengar tantangan sederhana itu. Ia mendengus, "Apa boleh buat. Sayang kalau hadiahnya lepas begitu saja." Ujarnya sembari melangkah pergi menuju ke arah lapangan. Sebelum jauh, ia berbalik pada Doburoku. "Kau tak keberatan aku ikut main kan?"

Pemain senior itu membalasnya dengan nada menantang."Hmph, coba saja kalau bisa."

Kembali lagi di arena tanding, Too Tattoo mendapatkan tujuh angka dengan cepat dan mudah. Kali ini, Devil Gunmans sungguh sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka beristirahat sebelum sesi berikutnya dimulai, dan menunggu terik matahari sedikit mengalah.

"Gawat…berbeda sekali dengan tim yang sebelumnya." Sena memandang cemas papan skor yang sudah terpampang hasil sementara.

"Benar-benar tim Beach Football yang kuat." Monta mengangguk setuju pendapat Sena tadi. Nomi's Dance milik Too Tatoo memang sangat merepotkan...

"Tidaaak! Kalau begini terus…sapi jantan itu nanti jadi daging!" Pelatih Seibu ikut-ikutan menangis frustasi.

"Hmm…kalau kita tak memakai _short pass_, rasanya sulit untuk menang." Pemuda yang memakai topi koboi memprediksi jalannya pertandingan dengan kondisi mereka yang sekarang.

"Tapi yang lain tidak pernah lempar _pass_." ujar Syumu mungil yang kini berbalik ikut pembicaraan dengan yang lainnya.

"Kontrolnya itu…" Monta meringis mengucapkannya. Yah, kontrolnya memang super buruk...

Suara teriakan dari seseorang yang mereka kenal seolah menjadi penyelamat semua dilema tadi. "Oi..._Kuso -mane_!" Hiruma berteriak kasar memanggil satu-satunya gadis di tim itu. Mamori mendelik kesal, namun tetap mendengarkan ucapan berikutnya.

"Ganti pemain. Kau kumpulkan anggota Deimon yang lain saja." Ujarnya lagi sembari menggulung kaki celananya. "Aku yang akan jadi 'Penjaga Sena' ." Tambahnya sembari melempar pandang pada Syumu di belakang Mamori. Sena tersipu lembut mendengar kalimat tadi, rasanya maknanya jadi ganda karena Hiruma yang mengatakannya.

"Huh...bisa kan minta tolongnya sopan sedikit ?!" Mamori mengutuk sebal sebelum keluar dari arena dan mulai mencari anggota lainnya.

"Hiruma-san..." Sena memanggil pelan tanda ia mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Pas sekali datangnya!" Pelatih Seibu yang melihat _quarterback _pirang itu menembakkan peluru ke udara dengan riang.

"Tentu saja. Nah, _kuso chibi_, karena _kuso mane_ itu sudah tak ada. Kau boleh lari secepat apapun." Katanya ringkas yang dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Sena.

"Ya! Pasti!" _//Akhirnya aku bisa main juga!//_

Hiruma dengan santai memberi isyarat agar anggota lainnya mendekat dan membentuk lingkaran."Kita berlima adalah pentagon terkuat. Kita bunuh mereka dengan taktik ini." Ia memulai.

"Pertama, dua orang _quarterback_ maju dulu." jelas sang ahli strategi dengan santai,terus selama beberapa saat hingga pada poin akhir dari taktik. "....lalu digabung dengan "Fast Draw"-mu kita takkan terkalahkan." Ujar sang iblis mengakhiri.

Kid menggeleng pelan. "Lagi-lagi ada yang menilaiku terlalu tinggi. Tapi sepertinya menarik juga." Komentarnya sembari bersiap di _line_.

Sang iblis terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Inilah super Quarter Back Tag yang tidak akan bisa dilihat dua kali."

_**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**_

"Waktunya pembantaian....kekekekkeke!"

**(((1x21)))**

Singkat saja, hasil dari pertandingan Too Tatto melawan pentagon Devil Gunmans menjatuhkan kemenangan pada tim tamu. Devil Gunmans berhasil mendapatkan hadiah uang dan sapi yang tadi dijanjikan.

Sena kepalang senang dan mengelus-ngelus sapi yang menjadi penyelamatnya. Syukur hewan itu tak perlu jadi makanan bahkan justru akan dirawat oleh peternakan Ben milik pelatih Seibu. Disampingnya, Monta berlompatan senang karena mendapat uang untuk menginap. Ini berarti mereka tak perlu kemping di sisi laut yang sudah pasti dingin pada malam hari. Hiruma sendiri terlihat puas dan melempar pandangan sinis pada pria tua yang berjalan ke arah lapangan sembari sesekali mengelap sisa sake.

"Wah, wah...menang rupanya...tak kusangka timku kalah." ujar pria cebol itu.

Tapi bukan Hiruma ataupun Devil Gunmans yang bereaksi lebih dulu dengan kedatangan pria itu, namun tim lawanlah yang dengan cepat mengerubunginya dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Sensei! We're really sorry!" Pimpinan Too Tattoo yang dipanggil Simon terlihat sangat menyesal.

"It's okay...Though I have to say that's it's already my time to go back to Japan..." ujarnya bijak.

"Sensei..." ucap mereka serempak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Be strong. I believe you all can be the best player ever." katanya lagi yang disambut tangisan haru anak didiknya.

Sena menatap bingung hal yang terjadi di depan matanya, baru saja ia akan bertanya pada Hiruma mengenai hal itu, Kurita yang rupanya sudah kembali karena dipanggil Mamori, terperanjat kaget.

"DOBUROKU-SENSEI !" teriak _lineman_ besar itu terharu dan menerjang pria tengah baya tadi, memeluknya erat-erat dengan air mata berlinang karena senang. "Uwwa! Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini ? Huwwa!" Tanya Kurita diantara tangis bahagianya.

Hiruma yang mendengarnya dengan santai menjawab, "Bukan kebetulan, bodoh. Kalian sengaja kubawa kemari agar bisa bertemu dengannya."

Doburoku susah payah mengeluarkan suara agar Kurita melepasnya. "Adudududuh! Kurita, sudah....aku sesak napas..." Lineman besar itu mengangguk dan tersenyum minta maaf sebelum melepas gurunya.

"Sensei ?" Monta mengulangi ucapan Kurita tadi.

"Orang ini siapa?" Kali ini Mamori yang bertanya langsung pada Hiruma.

"Cuma pecandu alkohol, kok." Iblis itu menjawab santai.

Rupanya hal tadi terdengar Kurita, yang setelahnya buru-buru mengoreksi. "BU..BUKAN! Ini guru SMP-ku, Sakaki Doburoku-sensei! Orang yang mengajarkan American Football kepadaku dan Musashi!" Ujarnya riang.

"Kenapa Pak guru pindah ke Amerika?" tanya manajer itu lagi.

Iblis pirang yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu."Dia lari dari hutang."

Kurita mengangguk membenarkan. "Iya, jumlahnya sekitar 20 juta yen." katanya dengan suara kecil.

"20 juta..." Monta dan Sena tak bisa menahan diri untuk terbelalak mendengar itu.

Sena mendadak teringat sesuatu karena hal tadi, "Ah, anou...Hiruma-san? Jadi ini alasannya kau pergi selama tiga hari kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Yah...untuk mencarikan kalian pelatih butuh sedikit pengorbanan toh?" katanya misterius.

Kurita terlihat begitu riang mendengar kalau mereka akan memiliki pelatih. Ditambah lagi itu pelatihnya yang dulu. "Uwwa! Hiruma! Terima kasih, ya! "

Andai saja Sena tak larut dalam kesenangan bahwa mereka akhirnya memiliki pelatih resmi, mungkin ia bisa merasakan tatapan curiga dari seseorang diantara mereka.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sisi pantai tempat Deimon Devil Bats berkumpul, seorang pria pendek berkumis tebal susah payah berusaha menahan sapi dan mencari tumpangan. Dua pemuda lainnya yang berada di dekatnya dengan tenang menunggu hasil usaha tadi...yah...sudah gagal beberapa kali sih, jadi lebih tepatnya bukan tenang, tapi pasrah.

"HEI TAKSI !" Pelatih Seibu melambaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan mobil kuning yang melintas di jalanan besar di depan mereka. "Eng, ke peternakan Ben, tiga laki-laki dan satu sapi!" Namun belum selesai ia bicara, taksi tersebut sudah melarikan diri....lagi.

"...Bagaimana ini ?" pikirnya pasrah.

"Tak berpikir kedepannya sih. Bagaimana caranya bawa sapi ini coba?" Kid menghela pelan. Mubazir sekali...apa mereka naik sapi itu saja hingga ke peternakan ya? Tapi beresiko karena masih liar...

"Mau kuangkut pakai Dekotora (truk bak terbuka) punyaku?" Ujar Doburoku yang memang kebetulan memarkir truknya di sekitar area itu dan sedang mengajak anak-anak tim Deimon untuk menumpang di atasnya untuk jadi tempat tidur.

Mendengar cerita itu, wajah pelatih Seibu terlihat cerah. "Deimon tidak punya tempat menginap? Kalau begitu bersama sapi saja di peternakan Ben! Bisa makan juga disana." Ia menawari, yang tentu saja langsung disambut kata setuju oleh anggota Deimon lainnya.

"YES! MASALAH PENGINAPAN BERES! " Monta dan Sena saling toss untuk mengekspresikan rasa senang mereka.

Setelah semua anggoa berkumpul, Doburoku menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu di dekat jalan keluar pantai, karena katanya, agak makan waktu mengeluarkan truknya yang ia taruh di daerah belakang.

Tak lama mereka menunggu dan disambut oleh truk super besar dengan enam roda besar bergandeng. Kedua sisi truk itu terdapat lukisan besar logo Devil Bats, sang maskot Deviba, dengan warna hitam, ungu, dan merah tua. Di bagian belakang truk, pada badannya dicetak besar tulisan 'Devil Bats' dan tulisan-tulisan kanji filosofis yang menunjukkan siapa pemiliknya. Anggota Deimon dan Seibu yang melihatnya, minus Hiruma, serempak berkomentar. "HEBAT! "

"Hahahah! Ayo cepat naik! Sapi itu lebih dulu, yang lainnya kalau ada keperluan lakukan sekarang saja. Rapikan dan naikkan muatan barang langsung karena kita akan melakukan perjalanan jauh. Mengerti?" Perintahnya lancar.

"Baik!" Ujar anak-anak itu kompak. Pun mereka langsung menyebar, Ha-Ha Kyoudai mencari oleh-oleh; Kurita dan Komusubi membeli _hot dog_ super besar untuk camilan di jalan; Sena, Monta, Mamori, dan Yukimitsu merapikan barang yang dibawa dan menaikkan semuanya ke dalam truk setelah sapi besar tadi susah payah ditarik oleh Kid dan Tetsuma agar menurut untuk ikut. Hiruma? Er...entahlah, ia menghilang. Tapi nanti juga kembali...

Lalu setelah semuanya siap dan mereka akhirnya naik, perjalanan di tanah Amerika dengan bak terbuka pun dimulai. Sena bisa merasakan angin kencang yang menerpa wajahnya tanpa ampun. Walau itu angin, tapi bukan angin sejuk lembab, melainkan kering panas karena mereka menyebrangi gurun.

"BAGAIMANA RASANYA DEKOTORA DEVIL BATS ? Sudah lama ingin kutunjukan pada kalian. Ini kudapat setelah berhutang tiga juta! " Doburoku berteriak keras-keras dari bangku pengemudi agar anak-anak yang berada di bak truk bisa mendengar suaranya yang terbawa oleh angin. (Pelatih Seibu duduk di bangku depan untuk menunjukkan jalan)

Tak menjawab karena suara mereka pasti terbawa angin, Sena memilih untuk berkomentar pelan."Orang yang tidak berpikir ke depan..." Ujarnya dibalas anggukan dan tawa kering Monta yang berada disampingnya melihat pemandangan gunung kemerahan.

"Jalannya luar biasa, ya?" Didengarnya Kuroki yang berdiri paling belakang dekat badan truk mengagumi jalanan itu. Memang sangat luas. Mungkin cukup untuk enam mobil berjajar.

Togano mengangguk setuju dan menganggapi hal tadi. "Begitu keluar dari kota jalannya lurus terus."

"Amerika tempatnya datar sih..." Juumonji menambahi dengan cerdas. Ketiganya tampak tenang mengamati jalanan luas itu. Seperti melihat jalan menuju tempat yang menjanjikan kebebasan.

Tapi, Hiruma lebih membuat mereka terkejut ketimbang jalan besar maupun truk besar. Ia mengeluarkan isi kantung besar yang tadi dibawanya ke lantai truk."Karena tak ada toko, uangnya untuk beli makanan." Ujarnya sembari membalik isi kantung dan makanan berhamburan keluar.

"Eeeh, 1000 $ semuanya sudah habis!?" Mamori berteriak kaget ketika melihat struk belanja yang jatuh bersamaan dengan makanan-makanan itu.

"Aduuh, benar-benar orang yang tidak berpikir panjang." Sena mengulangi ucapannya yang ia katakan tadi pada Doburoku. Uang yang susah payah mereka dapatkan..

"Yah, tapi setidaknya kita jadi ada cadangan makanan. Dibagi rata lalu disimpan baik-baik saja." Monta mengusulkan dengan bijak ditengah kekesalannya.

Kapten mereka yang mendengar itu memberi pengecualian dengan tegas. "Gendut Sialan, itu artinya kau harus diet. Kau kalau mau makan banyak, cari sendiri."

"Eh?! Kok begitu....aku bisa mati kelaparan!" Ujar Kurita sembari melihat jatah makanan yang dibagi-bagi.

"Fugo!" Komusubi terdengar berusaha menghibur gurunya. Tapi biar begitu juga, ia tak mau membagi makanannya. Mempertahankan jatah untuk bertahan hidup itu tak mudah!

"Haha...ya sudah, nanti kita bantu sama-sama untuk cari makanannya." Ujar Syumu mereka bersimpati dan langsung dipeluk oleh Kurita.

"Sena-kun, terima kasih!" tangisnya haru.

"Adududuh! Ku-Kurita-san..sesak...Uhuk...!"

"Woah! Kurita-senpai! Ayo, lepaskan Sena! Mukanya biru tuh!" Monta buru-buru membantu sahabatnya.

Ah...sepertinya akan jadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Kita sudah sampai di peternakan Ben !" Pelatih Seibu dengan bangga menunjukkan padang rumput luas berpetak dimana didalamnya dapat dilihat banyak hewan ternak khas daerah Amerika. Banteng, sapi jantan, kuda rodeo, babi, hingga domba.

Wajah tertegun serta rahang yang terbuka lebar karena kagum adalah ekspresi mayor dari mereka yang pertama melihat hal ini."LUAS SEKALI !"

"Peternakan Amerika memang beda rasanya!" Ujar Monta dengan semangat.

"Hmm...yah, memang berbeda..." Hiruma memasang seringai tipis. Bagi orang lain mungkin itu sama saja, tapi bagi Sena yang sudah sering bersama iblis itu bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi nyaman disana. Sepertinya Hiruma menyukai tempat itu juga, entah mengapa pemuda mungil itu jadi ingin tersenyum juga.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu?" Kapten mereka tiba-tiba bertanya padanya dengan nada sinis.

"Eh?! Bu-bukan apa-apa. Hanya senang saja sampai di tempat indah seperti ini...ahahaha..." Ia berusaha meyakinkan seniornya.

"Hoo....Begitu?" Hiruma menunduk menatap lurus bola mata karamel di depannya.

"I-iya." Balasnya yakin. Iblis itu terdiam dengan wajah datar sebelum memberikan seringai tipis padanya dan pergi meninggalkan Sena untuk mengambil sisa barang miliknya di truk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

_//Eh?...Ke-kenapa dia?//_ pikir pelari mungil itu bingung. Tadi seolah ada yang...hm, apa ya...hilang?

"Hiruma-senpai kenapa?" Monta buru-buru mendekatinya ketika melihat interaksi lepas tadi. "Tumben dia terlihat 'baik' begitu."

"Entahlah, mungkin ia capek ?" Jawab Sena santai.

"Yah...kita semua juga sih..." _Reciever_ tadi mengangguk paham sebelum matanya menangkap tumpukan sayuran dan daging di meja panjang. Tanpa bicara dan hanya memasang wajah lapar, ia menarik lengan Sena agar pemuda mungil itu melihat apa yang tadi ditangkap matanya.

"Wah, ada berbekyu !" Sena bersorak riang. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya jadi super lapar.

"Mukyaa! Jadi ingin cepat-cepat makan !" Monta dengan cepat berlari menuju tumpukan makanan itu, dimana Mamori juga sudah mulai bersiap untuk memasak. "Uwwa! Mamori-san yang memakai celemek itu cantik!" Ujarnya mengkhayal.

"Hahaha...kalau begitu, bantu Mamori-neechan sana. Aku bantu Kurita-san dan-"

_**DRATATTATATATA!**_

"YA-HA! Cara ini lebih cepat!" Ujar Hiruma maniak sembari menembakkan peluru karet untuk...menghancurkan labu...

"GYA! Hiruma-san! Jangan begitu! Makanannya mubazir kan? Aduh..." Sena dengan cepat merapikan labu yang berserakan pecah tak beraturan.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang masak." Ia menunjuk santai pada tumpukan bahan mentah.

"Iya, aku paham. Kau jangan menghancurkan makanan dan duduk tenang saja sana." Sena mengumpat kesal setengah berpikir olahan apa yang bagus untuk labu yang hancur tadi.

"Barbekyu punyaku-"

"Dagingnya lebih banyak dan tanpa pedas." Sena menjawab cepat sembari mulai memotong sayuran dan daging di meja panjang tadi.

Bola mata tosca membesar mendengarnya."Hoo...kau sudah hapal seleraku rupanya. Kalau sudah selesai, bawa untukku."

"Ya..." Jawabnya uring-uringan. _// Sudah bahan makanan dihancurkan, main perintah pula...Pikirnya dia ini siapa?! //_

Di tengah konsentrasinya memotong makanan, Monta berteriak keras padanya. "MUKYAA! Dia makan semuanya!" _Reciever_ itu menunjuk ke samping Sena, dimana disana Cerberus sudah memakan semua hasil jerih payahnya.

"Cuma bawang bombay yang disisakan...." **(1) **Syumu itu berbisik dendam. Dua kali hasil kerja kerasnya....pertama uang...kedua hasil olahan...hilang begitu saja.

"Cerberus." panggilnya singkat.

Anjing galak itu mendadak berubah ramah dan mengonggong jawab pada Sena dengan mata manja meminta makanan."Guk!"

Sayang sekali itu tak berpengaruh karena mood _running back_ mungil kita sedang amat buruk ditambah kelelahan yang menumpuk seharian. Dengan mata berkilat dan pisau tajam yang dipegangnya, aura kemarahan terlihat jelas ketika ia bicara."Duduk diam dengan majikanmu disana atau kau yang akan kujadikan barbekyu."

"Kaing! Kaing!" Cerberus buru-buru kabur dan duduk manis di bawah dekat kaki Hiruma, membuat iblis itu menoleh bingung sebelum mengacuhkan peliharaannya lagi. Mungkin pikirnya Cerberus sedang ingin bermanja-manja.

Kembali lagi pada Sena, kini ia dengan tenang memotong isi barbekyu sembari bersenandung riang. Tak sadar tatapan kagum yang diberikan Monta, hingga sahabatnya itu berbicara, "W-wow....kau kalau marah mengerikan ya?"

Sena hanya diam memberikan senyum lelah sebagai jawaban dan mulai membuat barbekyu dengan bahan baru. "Kalau memang pantas saja untuk marah...mungkin begitu." ujarnya lagi.

"Hm....akan kuingat baik-baik." Monta mengangguk paham dan membantu Sena mengangkat piring besar berisi sayuran dan daging yang sudah dipotong untuk ditusuk dan dipanggang di bara api.

"Wah....wangi sekali..." Ujar keduanya berbarengan ketika mereka mendekati api unggun untuk memanggang.

"Ara, Sena. Jangan lupa makan sayur juga ya? Kusisakan disini..." Mamori yang melihat keduanya dengan bahan makanan baru mengingatkan adik kecilnya.

"Iya, pasti kumakan." Sena mengagguk patuh sebelum bersama Monta dan Komusubi mulai membuat tusukan daging dan sayur. Waktu bekerja, mereka mendengar suara anak-anak tim Seibu yang kelihatannya tertarik melihat acara memasak tadi.

"Oh, barbekyu?" ujar salah seorang.

"Kita bantu juga yuk!" tawar yang lainnya dan langsung masuk ke area masak.

Boleh dibilang, malam itu jadi malam persahabatan antara tim Deimon Devilbats dan Seibu Wild Gunmans. Usai masakannya jadi, mereka berkumpul di meja dan kursi dari pohon yang dibelah dua. Diiringi suara beberapa orang yang bermain gitar dan nyala api unggun, sungguh acara kemping yang menyenangkan.

"_Umai_! Enaknya Max!" Monta mengunyah liar barbekyu di tangannya dengan lahap.

"Un, habis olah raga sih..." Sena menangguk setuju sembari mengunyah _marsmallow_ miliknya.

"Ayo makanlah yang banyak...Dagingnya masih ada lagi kok." Kid yang duduk di jejeran bangku di belakang mereka menawari dengan ramah.

"Daging?" Seusai bicara demikian, sang sekretaris tersedak karena ingat sesuatu. "Ma-masa sih ini daging sapi yang-"

"MOOO! MOOOOOOOH!" Suara lenguhan keras sapi yang mengamuk terdengar menjawab keraguan Sena tadi.

_**DHUAK! DHUAK!**_

Sena tersenyum melihat sapi jantan yang sekarang sedang mengejar anggota tim Wild Gunmans, mungkin maksudnya mengajak bermain. "Oh, syukurlah. Dia mengamuk rupanya...Itu bagus."

"NGH?!" Sapi itu menangkap Sena yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dan mengganti sasaran untuk diserang. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"GYAAAAAAAA! Ini tak bagus! Jangan kejar aku!" Teriaknya panik karena dikejar sapi jantan tadi. Andai sapi bisa bicara, sebenarnya ia ingin berterima kasih pada Sena.

Doburoku yang melihatnya, tertawa keras di meja ujung tempat orang-orang dewasa berkumpul. "GHAHAHHA! Bocah itu lucu sekali!"

"Keh, dia selalu saja begitu...Ada-ada saja..." Hiruma memandang bosan sembari mengunyah lagi barbekyu-nya. Hm...makan malam hari ini lezat...

Di sisi meja lainnya, tepatnya di tempat Ha-Ha Kyoudai sedang berkumpul dengan anak-anak Seibu Wild Gunmans dan mulai bermain kartu, ada satu orang yang tak ikut larut dalam kegembiraan dan justru berpikir serius sembari menatap pemuda mungil yang dengan cepat berlari untuk kabur dari kejaran sapi di belakangnya.

"Oi, Juumonji! Kalau _marshmallow_-nya tak mau, buatku saja ya?" Kuroki yang masih memegang kartu permainan berteriak padanya yang berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan.

"Ya, ambilah. Aku sudah cukup kenyang." Ujarnya kalem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm? Oke...Oi, Toga! Kau mau ini?!" tawar sahabatnya pada pemuda berkacamata oranye terang yang sedang membuatkan permintaan ilustrasi.

"Yosh! Aku minta satu!" Ujarnya semangat dan langsung menyabet _marsmallow _panas di piring kecil yang ditawarkan.

Malam itu, keduanya tak tahu bahwa rekan mereka telah membuka satu rahasia besar tentang _ace_ tim Devil Bats.

Dan malam itu juga di peternakan Ben, tak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang pemuda bermata malas yang kini memainkan topi koboinya, mulai mengingat kepingan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu di masa kecilnya tentang pertemuannya dengan Hiruma Youichi dan Sasaki Doburoku.

**(((1x21)))**

Pagi harinya, para anggota Deimon yang tertidur di atas tumpukan jerami, dibangunkan oleh suara keras benturan dan patahan kayu. Sena, yang toleransi untuk bangun cepatnya lebih tinggi, membangunkan Monta untuk melihat keadaan di luar.

"Fuwwah! Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi begini?" _Reciever_ mereka menguap lebar-lebar untuk membangunkan dirinya.

"Ungh, latihan pagi ya?" Sena mengucek pelan matanya dan melihat pemandangan latihan yang keras. Di tempat untuk melepaskan kuda, para anggota Seibu Wild Gunmans sudah latihan menahan _tackle_.

"Ke-keren..." Mereka berdua memandang kagum latihan tadi. Sembari sesekali mengeluarkan komentar-komentar kecil soal latihan taktik yang mereka kenal.

"Oh, lihat. Itu terobosan taktik roket yang dulu..." Ujar Monta sembari menunjuk ke arah Tetsuma yang sedang melakukan _blitz_.

"Ah, benar. Karena kalah tenaga, kita kalah lawan Aliens waktu itu." Sena teringat kejadian lalu yang sekurangnya agak pahit kalau diingat. Beda satu poin saja bisa begitu luar biasa dampaknya, hingga mereka terdampar ke tanah Amerika sebagai hukuman kalah taruhan.

"Ng? Hei Sena, lihat...bagian atasnya hancur." Bocah _baseball_ itu berlari mendekati pagar dan menunjuk ke arah ujung-ujung atas kayu pagar yang pecah.

_Syumu_ mungil tadi mengangkat alis melihatnya."Eh? Kenapa ya?"

"Itu hasil latihan." jawab seseorang.

Kedua _chibi_ tadi menoleh melihat pria tengah baya yang sedang menegak sake dengan santai. Siapa lagi yang minum minuman keras begitu pagi-pagi kalau bukan pelatih mereka."Doburoku-sensei..."

Doburoku mengambil patahan kayu yang berada di rumput dekat pagar dan menunjukkan itu pada keduanya. "Gunmans itu kuat lho....tapi pasti masih banyak yang mereka sembunyikan untuk turnamen musim gugur nanti."

Melihat kayu tadi, membuat Monta menelan ludahnya takut. "Ki-kita juga harus latihan lebih keras lagi. Jangan kalah, supaya Musahi-san bisa kembali lagi ke tim."

Usulnya pada Sena, yang langsung mengangguk semangat. Namun berbeda dengan Doburoku yang bereaksi pada kemungkinan Musashi yang akan kembali ke tim.

Ia mengusap janggutnya perlahan sebelum senyum enigmatik tersungging disana. "Hm....Aku ini seorang _trainer._ Tugasku melatih orang-orang yang ingin menang." Ia berhenti bicara dan melihat kalau kedua bocah tadi menatapnya serius untuk menunggu kelanjutan bicaranya. "Kalian ingin jadi kuat?" Ia menawari dan langsung disambut dengan kata-kata yang memang ingin didengarnya.

"Ya!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hari itu, jadwal mereka yang awalnya hanya untuk liburan, berubah menjadi latihan fisik. Mereka melakukan latihan 'Indian running' untuk melatih kekuatan paru-paru mereka agar tidak cepat lelah. Walau latihannya agak aneh karena Doburoku dengan jahil menyuruh semuanya memakai kostum Indian sembari latihan. Atau memberikan hadiah berupa pisang bagi yang bisa bertahan lebih lama. (Monta bersemangat sekali mendengar hal itu, tapi sayangnya yang memenangkan uji ketahanan fisik kali ini adalah Cerberus).

Semua pemain Devil Bats langsung tumbang begitu Doburoku menyatakan latihan mereka telah usai, yah...kecuali Hiruma yang masih terlihat segar bugar walau berlari seharian. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke tempat penyimpanan jerami untuk berbaring sejenak atau menunggu giliran mandi sore setelah latihan. Pengecualian bagi Sena yang seusai latihan langsung dipanggil oleh Doburoku lagi.

"Oi, bocah." panggilnya sembari melempar bola _football _pada Sena.

_**TEP!**_

Pemuda mungil itu menangkapnya dengan refleks."Ya?"

Doburoku berucap datar padanya. "Kudengar dari Hiruma, kau ingin menang dari Shin...."

Sena tercekat diam mendengar kalimat itu. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Pria tua itu terkekeh kecil sebelum melanjutkan bicara."Hehe...menarik. Biar kulihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu. Ayo, coba lewati aku." Ujarnya sembari memberi isyarat agar Sena mengikutinya ke daerah yang lebih luas di luar tempat jerami itu.

_Running back_ itu mengangguk lagi sebelum mengikuti pelatihnya, Monta yang melihat hal menarik itu juga mengekor dibelakang Sena. Sungguh keputusan yang tepat bagi Monta, karena ia memang bisa melihat hal yang mengejutkan.

Pria tua itu mampu menaklukkan_ run_ Sena dengan sekejap. Belokan tajam dipatahkannya dengan sekali _tackle_. Sama persis dengan Shin dan Phanter yang mampu mengalahkan lari Sena ketika mereka berhadapan di pertandingan.

Pemuda mungil itu terbelalak tak percaya ketika ia berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya. Didengarnya saat itu Doburoku berbicara,

"Biar kukatakan, hal ini tak ada hubungannya dengan seberapa cepatnya kau berlari." Ia menegak sakenya pelan dan melanjutkan."Dengan orang tua sepertiku saja tertangkap, apalagi berhadapan dengan _defense_ yang bagus. Kelemahan fatal Eyeshield 21 pasti takkan lepas dari mereka."

"Kelemahan...fatal?" Sena mengulangi hal penting tersebut ketika akhirnya ia bisa bangkit berdiri karena bantuan Monta yang mengangkatnya.

"Lalu apa kelemahannya itu?!" Monta berteriak kesal mendengar temannya dikritik pedas, tapi Doburoku menjawab tenang.

"Kuberitahu sekarang pun percuma. Tapi kalau kau begini terus, kau takkan menang dari Shin."

"A...Oh...begitu..." Sena menunduk lemas mendengarnya, ia tahu jalannya masih panjang. Tapi bisa-bisanya ia tak sadar kelemahannya sendiri.

Ia tak sadar tatapan datar yang diberikan Doburoku padanya. "Yah, sudahlah. Itu bisa kita atasi nanti. Sekarang kalian cepat pergi istirahat. Besok pagi jadwal kepulangan kalian, jadi akan kuantar ke bandara." Ujar kakek itu sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Baik." Jawab keduanya lemas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Malam harinya, Sena tak bisa tidur nyenyak seperti Monta atau yang lainnya seperti biasanya. Ia gelisah. Karena nasihat dari Doburoku tadi sore membuatnya sadar bahwa ia harus mencari dimana letak kelemahan larinya. Ia tak mau membuat timnya kalah karena kesalahan fatal yang diketahui oleh orang lain, tapi tidak diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sembari menghitung domba dalam pikirannya untuk membantu usahanya agar bisa tertidur, ia memejamkan mata erat-erat untuk menyimpan pikiran yang mengganggunya itu dan diselesaikan pagi harinya. Tapi belum ia sampai terlelap dan baru berhasil merasa tenang, didengarnya sayup-sayup percakapan di tengah sepinya malam.

"Setelah melihat kalian melakukan Indian run tadi, aku jadi tahu bagaimana kekuatan kalian." Doburoku yang terdengar suaranya di awal ketika percakapan itu terdengar makin jelas bagi Sena.

"Misalkan saja kuda ini Zokugaku." Pria itu menunjuk salah satu kuda yang berada di dalam kandang.

Kurita yang melihatnya, mau tak mau tersenyum lelah."Contoh yang mudah dimengerti."

Pelatihnya mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan."Kalau menuju pintu, timnya juga akan semakin kuat. Nah, Devil Bats ada di sana." Tunjuknya pada kuda yang berada di kandang kedua paling dekat dari pintu.

Kali ini Sena mencuri pandang pada kandang-kandang kuda yang ditunjuk untuk melihat perkiraan kekuatan tim mereka. Begitu mendongak, apa yang ia lihat, nyaris saja membuat akting pura-pura tidurnya terbongkar karena tertawa terbahak-bahak._ //Kudanya mirip seseorang...// _

Ya, karena kuda yang ditunjuk bahwa itu kekuatan Deimon mirip dengan Hiruma. Sementara kuda-kuda lainnya yang tadi dikatakan merupakan kekuatan tim-tim _football _di SMU Jepang, masing-masing mirip dengan kapten timnya...Bisa-bisanya ada kebetulan mengerikan begini...

Menahan diri untuk tertawa, Sena menguping lebih lanjut. Kali ini, Kurita yang bicara."Oujo dan Seibu mana?"

"Di luar pagar ini." Ujar Doburoku sebelum menegak sakenya lagi. "Nasa Aliens juga diluar pagar. Kalian sangat beruntung hanya kalah satu angka melawan Aliens. Tapi, baik Oujo maupun Seibu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu untuk turnamen musim gugur nanti..." ia menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Hiruma, yang sedari tadi tekun mendengarkan, teringat hal penting yang juga membuatnya mungkin akan mengalami hambatan dalam menjalankan semua rencananya."Shinryuuji dimana?"

Doburoku terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Ada di daratan pesisir barat Amerika."

"Hii...." Kurita yang mendengar itu langsung meringis miris.

Iblis pirang tadi hanya terkekeh ringan."Oh, di sana rupanya.."

"Sekarang kalian kelas 2 kan? Turnamen terakhir musim gugur tahun ketiga." Pelatih mereka berujar bijak sembari memperhitungkan kemungkinan kemenangan. "Entah sejauh apa kalian bisa berkembang dalam setahun-"

"Kegiatan klub Deimon, berakhir di turnamen musim gugur kelas 2." potong Hiruma tegas, yang langsung membuat Doburoku menyemburkan sakenya.

_**BRUUPH!**_

Dengan cuek, kapten tim Deimon itu melanjutkan bicara. "Kesempatan terakhir kami tinggal sebulan. Jadikan kami kuat dalam 40 hari."

Doburoku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, otomatis ia murka dengan hal itu. "Jangan bodoh! Dalam waktu sesingkat itu mana-"

"Kita lakukan Death March."

Hanya satu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Hiruma dan percakapan mereka berhenti seketika. Hening adalah yang didengar Sena kali ini.

_//Death...March?//_pikirnya penasaran dengan hal yang membuat semuanya terdiam. Setelah selang waktu berlalu, ia mendengar lagi pelatihnya bicara,

"Jangan...jangan nekat..." Suara itu terdengar bergetar. "Itu bukan training! Hanya penyiksaan!" Ia berteriak frustasi. Tapi karena semua orang sudah terlanjur kelelahan dan tidur pulas, untung saja tak ada yang terbangun karenanya. "Gara-gara melakukan Death March, ada seseorang yang karirnya sebagai pemain tamat!" Ia menasihati dengan nada pahit. "Dan orang bodoh itu sekarang ada di depan mata kalian!" Ujarnya terakhir berbarengan dengan menggulung kaki celananya dan menunjukkan luka besar di lutut kanan.

Sena meringis melihat bekas luka besar itu. Sakit....sungguh terlihat sakit sekali. Apa mereka akan menjalani hal yang bisa membuat luka sebesar itu yang berpengaruh fatal dalam hidup mereka nantinya?

Hiruma tampak tak gentar melihat kengerian yang Doburoku tanamkan dalam persepsi visualnya. Ia menyeringai tipis."Lalu selain Death March, apa ada cara lain supaya kuat dalam waktu sebulan, hm?" ujarnya menantang.

Pria itu menyepat sebal. "Kalau bagimu, ini bisa saja hanya perkara kecil. Bahkan bukan sesuatu yang menyulitkan....tapi anak-anak itu bisa mati..." ujarnya khawatir.

"Hmph...." Iblis pirang itu menggeleng tak percaya, seolah apa yang didengarnya dari Doburoku tadi itu candaan tak lucu. "Tidak akan. Mereka...ah, kami takkan mati sampai menuju Christmas Bowl." Ia mengatakan itu penuh percaya diri.

Kakek tua tadi memberinya tatapan seolah Hiruma tak waras, "Kenapa kau bersikeras?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya dengan santai dan menjawab."...Wah...'kunci' ku yang menginginkan itu sih..."

_//Demi...aku?//_ Sena menggelung erat dibawah selimutnya. Hiruma bahkan mau repot-repot mencarikan pelatih dan membuat mereka jadi lebih kuat...demi mengabulkan permintaannya?

Doburoku terdiam sebelum melepas napas yang tak sadar ia tahan."...Baiklah. Nanti pagi kita bicarakan lagi. Kalian berdua istirahatlah." ujarnya mengalah dan mulai melangkah keluar.

Kurita buru-buru bertanya ketika melihat itu."Eh, sensei tidak tidur disini bersama kami semua?"

Pria cebol tadi tersenyum lelah." Aku akan tidur di truk. Rasanya lebih seperti rumah...Nah, _oyasumi_..." Itu ucapan terakhirnya sebelum pergi menuju _dekotora _miliknya.

"Oh..." _Lineman _besar tadi mengagguk-angguk paham namun masih terdiam memikirkan rencana latihan mereka yang dikatakan Hiruma tadi.

Sayangnya, kebingungan itu tak berarti bagi iblis jangkung yang kini menggeliat dan menguap lebar. "Hoahm....rasanya aku lelah. Kau pergi tidur juga sana."

"Aa, iya...._Oyasumi,_ Hiruma." sapa Kurita dengan ramah sebelum mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan dan dengan cepat menyelimuti dirinya dengan kain hangat. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga pemuda pirang itu mendengar dengkuran pelan dari tidurnya Kurita.

Hiruma sendiri….yah, iblis sebetulnya tak begitu membutuhkan tidur. Hanya jika cuacanya atau keadaannya mendukung untuk bermalas-malasan, ia melakukannya. Namun memang bagi iblis yang berada di dunia manusia, tidur bisa jadi salah satu cara untuk menyimpan kekuatan mereka agar tak terpakai berlebihan seperti untuk mempertahankan diri ketika terjaga di waktu siang.

Ia yang belum terlihat mengantuk, beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mematikan lampu, dan berjalan pelan tanpa suara menuju keluar kandang. Masih ada waktu hingga subuh nanti untuk menghilang dan berpura-pura istirahat di tempat lain.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Di sisi lain dari bangunan kayu itu, Sena masih belum terlelap karena pikirannya ditambah dengan isi percakapan ketiga orang tadi. Tentang Death March, tentang resikonya, dan yang membuat semuanya terus dipikirkan olehnya adalah…

Hiruma.

Iblis itu sampai mencarikan cara mencapai Christmas Bowl untuk dirinya sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Tentang bagaimana menjadikan mereka kuat sebagaimana mestinya seorang manusia berusaha.

_//Untukku…// _Pemuda mungil itu malah tambah tak bisa tidur kalau mengingatnya. Pipinya bersemu manis dan ia tersenyum di bawah selimut tipis yang menutupi wajahnya.

_**Plop!**_

"?"

_**Plop!**_

_//Suara apa itu? //_ Telinga kecilnya menangkap suara lucu yang berulang kali terdengar dengan jeda tetap. Memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak agar bisa tidur, ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berjinjit dengan langkah kucing untuk mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu diantara hening malam dan usahanya untuk tidur.

Melangkah hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara karena menginjak jerami kering di tengah kegelapan, Sena menajamkan pendengarannya pada suara yang semakin keras ketika ia mendekati luar bangunan. Sampai di pintu kayu, ia mencari-cari dengan bantuan siraman lembut rembulan dan beruntung matanya yang sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan malam menangkap sosok Hiruma yang duduk bersandar di dinding kandang sambil menguyah permen karet.

_**Plop! **_

_// Oh, ternyata suara permen karet Hiruma-san….// _pikirnya dalam diam. Tapi bukan Hiruma namanya jika ia tak waspada pada keberadaan seseorang dalam hening tenang malam itu.

"Apa kau punya kebiasaan untuk tidur larut, _kuso chibi_?" ujar suara serak basah itu tanpa melihat siapa yang ia ajak bicara.

_//Ketahuan...//_ Sena mengejap kaget. "Er...tidak juga...hanya saja..hari ini agak, um...ada beberapa hal yang menjadi pikiranku." Ia memulai ragu.

_**Plop!**_

"Mengenai apa?" Hiruma bertanya ambigu. Itu bisa berarti ia menguji apa Sena menguping percakapan mereka atau memikirkan hal lainnya. Bocah mungil itu memilih opsi terakhir untuk mencari jalan aman.

"Tentang...kelemahan lariku yang bisa dilihat pemain lain. Doburoku-sensei mengatakan itu tadi sore...Aku..agak kepikiran tentang itu..." ujarnya ragu. Semoga saja Hiruma memercayai ucapannya.

_**Plop!**_

"Oh...begitu..." ujarnya singkat. Sena mengangguk sunyi walau ia tahu Hiruma tak memandang ke arahnya. Keduanya terdiam dan hanya memandangi luas area peternakan Ben dibawah selimut malam yang bertabur manik bintang. Itu, hingga Hiruma memanggil juniornya.

"_Kuso Chibi_."

Sena menoleh. "Ya?"

Kali ini Hiruma memandangnya penuh. "Kemari." ujarnya singkat dengan seringai tipis.

Pemuda mungil tadi tersipu lembut sebelum menuruti pinta sang iblis. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Hiruma yang kini berpaling lagi menatap kelam langit. Sena tak perlu diundang untuk duduk, pelan ia turun untuk duduk bersandar di dinding kayu pinus dan menempatkan diri di samping seniornya.

"Hiruma-san sendiri....tidak tidur?" tanyanya setelah mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat memandang luas alam yang tampak tak berbatas.

Pemuda pirang itu menjawab tenang, "Sebetulnya aku tak begitu butuh."

"Oh...begitu?" tanya Sena lebih jauh sembari memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk untuk mengurangi dingin. "Tapi aku beberapa kali melihatmu tidur.."

Hiruma mengangkat bahu."....Yah,sebenarnya energiku cukup besar untuk membuatku terjaga selama ratusan tahun dalam hitungan manusia. Hanya saja, kalau aku bergerak terlalu banyak, itu bisa berkurang. Tidur singkat mampu memulihkannya lebih efektif dibandingkan menunggu dalam diam..."

"Hee...." Sena menanggapi kagum sebelum kembali memandang taburan bintang.

Ia tak merasakan bola mata tosca memandangnya dalam sebelum pemiliknya bicara lagi. "Hei..."

"Hm?"

"Imbalanku mana?" Hiruma menagih sesuatu yang membuat Sena mengerenyit.

"Imbalan? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja sudah mencarikan kalian pelatih dan sebentar lagi mungkin sebuah cara agar membuat kalian selangkah lebih kuat dalam waktu singkat." Ujarnya santai.

Sena menggeram pelan, "Kau sudah mengambil usia hidupku selama setahun dan masih meminta yang lain lagi untuk Christmas Bowl ini?"

"Berdiri." Ia memerintah tanpa mendengar protes Sena.

Sena menggeram pelan sebelum bangkit dengan kesal, "Sudah 'kan? Baiklah, aku pergi se-HWAA!"

Hiruma menarik lengannya dan membuatnya berlutut untuk menahan jatuh. Dengan cepat lengan ramping itu mengunci pergelangan tangannya tadi dengan menariknya dekat ke tubuh sang iblis, menelikung lengannya, dan membuatnya seolah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hiruma. Lengan panjang satunya menangkap wajah mungil Sena dengan erat dan memaksa bola mata karamel itu memandangnya lurus.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?" Tanyanya lagi dengan senyum binal.

Sena meronta keras. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Cium aku." Pinta sang iblis lugas sembari mencengkram lengan tadi lebih keras.

_**BLUSH!**_

Apel pipi pemuda mungil itu memerah padam. Dan bagi Hiruma, itu justru membuatnya terlihat lebih manis di bawah temaram rembulan. "Ti-tidak..."

Kaptennya menyeringai tipis. Cahaya sang dewi malam yang lembut justru membuat wajah ovalnya terlihat seperti pualam terukir, bukan mengerikan, tapi seperti melihat ukiran patung Adonis. "Kalau tak mau, biar aku yang melakukannya." ujarnya sembari menarik Sena lebih dekat.

Dengan panik, pemuda mungil tadi berkata sembari menahan Hiruma dengan tangan kecilnya, "Hwaa! Tu-tunggu dulu!"

Sang iblis mengangkat alis runcingnya dan memberi tatapan jahil."Oh, kau berubah pikiran?"

Sena tersipu lagi, ia memejamkan matanya erat sebelum bicara pelan pada Hiruma."Bu-bukan...." ujarnya terbata. Anehnya, Hiruma ternyata bisa sabar menunggu ucapannya. Pemuda bermata karamel itu menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika bicara, "...sar..."

"Hah?"

"Ja-jangan terlalu kasar..." pintanya malu. Seringai tipis justru melebar mendengarnya dan seolah menurut, pemiliknya membelai lembut rambut pengikat kontraknya.

Bersamaan keduanya pelan memejamkan mata, Hiruma merengkuh pemuda mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Membuat bibir tipisnya beradu mesra dengan sang iblis. Sena membuka mulut kecilnya ragu,sebelum membiarkan sang iblis menyambut dan memagut bermain dengan lidahnya, menjilat, mengecup, menyapu telak rongga mulutnya, dan menghisap liur yang keluar dengan haus bagai menegak anggur terbaik.

Melepas pelan cumbuan itu, Hiruma menatap puas wajah mungil dihadapannya. Bola mata karamel berkabut tak fokus di bawah tirai panjang bulu mata, bibir kecil kemerahan yang terlihat lembab basah berusaha menetralkan nafas pemiliknya yang memburu, dan apel pipi kecil langsat yang tersipu manis, sudah cukup untuk membuat kendali dirinya lepas andaikan ia tak sadar bahwa mereka berada di tempat yang tak tepat.

_//Manis begitu tapi dia sendiri tak tahu...Cih, ini kejahatan namanya...//_

Hah, sungguh ironis. Kalau begini, jadi rancu yang mana baik dan jahat, dan siapa yang sebenarnya iblis kan?

Hiruma terkekeh kecil. "Astaga....bahaya sekali..."

"A-apa?" Sena makin merah padam mendengarnya. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

"Kau..." Iblis itu berhenti berucap ketika memindahkan tangannya pada bagian belakang kepala Sena dan membuatnya mendekat agar dahi keduanya bersentuhan. Ia melanjutkan. "...selalu saja bisa membuatku kacau..."

Pemuda mungil dipelukannya memandang tak percaya, sebelum berbisik lembut menjawab. "Bagiku, Hiruma-san juga begitu..."

**(((1x21)))**

Apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya seolah berlalu bagai mimpi ketika Sena mendapati dirinya menjejakkan kaki di bandara Texas. Tepat sepuluh menit sebelum keberangkatan pesawat mereka ke Jepang, semua pemain dicegah untuk naik ke pesawat dan berkumpul di landasan terbang dekat pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi. Kini, ia berjejer dengan rekan timnya dibelakang sebuah garis dan mendengarkan pengumuman besar yang diberikan pelatihnya, Kurita, dan Hiruma yang berada di seberang.

"Putuskan sendiri, jangan ikut-ikutan. Apa kalian mau pulang ke negeri yang damai atau bunuh diri ke neraka dengan Devil Bats." Doburoku berteriak keras berusaha mengalahkan suara baling-baling kapal.

_//Memang lebih baik latihan sih, tapi…//_ Sena menunduk bimbang. Kakinya entah mengapa seolah terpaku untuk tetap berdiri di belakang garis yang dibuat Hiruma.

"Kalau sudah lewati garis itu, tidak boleh mundur lagi dari Death March. Entah kalian bisa selamat dari neraka selama 40 hari atau mati !" ujar sang pelatih lagi.

"Ta-tak usah memaksakan diri. Kalau kalian naik pesawat itu kalian bisa bersenang-senang selama liburan di Jepang." Kurita menambahi dengan sabar. Ia satu-satunya yang tak terdengar memaksa.

Sena menunduk diam. Ia takut, tapi sungguh ingin berusaha untuk menang. Keraguannya dalam memikirkan itu dibuyarkan oleh suara tegap langkah kaki.

_**TAP! **_

"!" Sena dan Yukimitsu yang berada paling dekat dengan orang tadi menoleh kaget. Orang pertama yang melangkah itu Monta...

"Hoo, kamu Mon..ki?" Doburoku mengecek daftar nama anggota yang diberikan oleh Hiruma.

Bocal _baseball_ itu menggeleng keras. "MONTA! MONTA DARI JOE MONTANA!"

Dari seberang, terlihat Hiruma mengeleringkan matanya lelah. "Dia masih percaya itu."

"Rupanya monyet yang gampang dibohongi...lalu...umur segini berani melewati garis pembatas, ya? Sebelum mati di Death March, coba perkenalkan dirimu dulu." ujar pelatihnya sembari membaca datanya lagi.

"RAIMON TAROU! NOMOR PUNGGUNG 80! POSISI RECEIVER! GOLONGAN DARAH B! MAKAN FAVORITKU PISANG! KATA FAVORITKU, KERJA KERAS MAX! ORANG YANG DISUKAI MAMO...*uhuk*." Monta terbatuk keras ketika ingat kalau itu rahasia yang ingin disimpannya. Yah, walau sebenarnya semua orang sudah tahu sih..

"OLAHRAGA FAVORITKU…" Monta memulai lagi dengan tegang.

Pelatihnya membuka telapak tangan sebagai isyarat berhenti."Oi, oi. Sudah cukup. Bersemangat sekali…"

Sena menoleh pada kalimat tadi. "Olahraga favorit…"

Ia jadi teringat pada janji Monta yang berkata bahwa akan menjadi spesialis _catching_ seperti idolanya, Honjou Masaru.

_**SREK!**_

Suara kertas tiket yang dirobek oleh Monta dan kelebatan potongan kertas yang terbang melewatinya karena angin dari baling-baling kapal.

"Sekarang olahraga favoritku adalah American football!" Disini, ia berhasil membuat ketiga orang yang berada di seberang mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi bangga.

Saat melihat semua keberanian itu, di benak Yukimitsu manabu tersirat pikiran_ //Aku juga...hal yang paling kusukai.....sekarang bukanlah belajar. Sejak kecil aku selalu disuruh belajar untuk ujian._ _Ujian…Ujian…// _Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kesal karena mengingat memori itu_. //__Tidak mau! Sekali saja aku juga ingin ikut bermain bersama!//_

Membuang keraguannya ia melangkah, "Yukimitsu Manabu! Nomor punggung 16! Posisi saat ini masih belum ada !" Ujarnya sembari merobek tiket miliknya.

Kali ini, selain Sena. Sisanya yang berada dibelakang garis hanyalah barisan _line. _Juumoji, Togano, Kuroki, dan Komusubi.

"Cih, sok keren." Kuroki mengumpat pelan melihat tindakan dua orang tadi.

"Siapa yang mau latihan spartan sepanjang liburan ?" Togano berucap sarkastik dan mengajak rekannya untuk pergi, pemuda yang berambut hitam menepuk bahu rekannya yang tak mengucapkan apa-apa mengenai hal itu.

"Ooi, jalan yuk, Juumonji."

Pemuda bercodet itu terdiam sebelum berucap, "Kalian tak apa-apa begini? Orang-orang yang lebih lemah dari kita berjuang keras. Seperti senior Yukimitsu..." Ia berhenti di kalimat itu. "Lalu Eyeshield 21...ah, bukan. Tapi Sena." Ujarnya sembari melirik tajam pemuda mungil yang kini terbelalak menatapnya.

Seolah paham apa yang akan diucapkan Sena, Juumonji melanjutkan lagi. "Bukan asal tebak. Aku sudah tahu kemampuanmu." ucapnya pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh lawan bicaranya. Di belakangnya, kedua orang rekan baiknya justru ternganga bingung,

"Ha?"

"Haaa?"

Juumonji mengambil napas untuk mempersiapkan diri. "Kalian mau selalu disebut orang sebagai sampah tak berguna ?" ujarnya pahit mengingat masa-masa mereka dulu di sekolah menengah pertama. "Waktu melawan Aliens, kita pernah memblok sesaat, kan?" pemuda itu mengingatkan.

Kedua orang dibelakangnya teringat sorak sorai penonton yang mengelukan nama mereka karena berhasil melakukan blok besar.

"Asal menang, siapapun akan mengakui. Begitulah American Football." Lanjutnya mengulangi kata-kata Hiruma yang diberikan pada mereka dulu.

Kedua sahabatnya terdiam, Kuroki terdengar menghela napas untuk memecah kekakuan tadi. "Bagaimana nih ,Toga? Juumonji sudah bilang begitu." Tanyanya minta persetujuan.

Togano membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan komik yang ia bawa, dan menjawab santai."Sayang sih tidak bisa baca _manga._ Tapi sesekali baca komik Amerika juga oke." Katanya menyetujui.

Juumonji terlihat bangga dengan teman-temannya dan mengajak mereka untuk berbarengan melangkah melewati garis di depan mereka. Bukan sembarang garis, karena ini berarti ketiganya siap untuk mengubah gambaran diri mereka ke depan dan menghilangkan label 'preman' yang selalu melekat.

"Juumonji Kazuki. Nomor 51. Posisi Line."

"Kuroki Koji. Nomor 52. Posisi Line."

"Togano Shozo. Nomor 53. Posisi Line juga."

Ujar ketiganya bergiliran melaporkan posisi. Disangka sudah selesai, rupanya ada suara kecil terbata ikut bicara.

"Komusubi Daikichi!" Ujar _line_ cebol yang….

"WAH, SEJAK KAPAN DIA MELEWATI GARIS?" Haha Kyoudai itu berkata berbarengan ketika melihat Komusubi yang sudah berada di seberang dan tersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar Kurita.

_//Oh iya, sejak awal dia di situ…//_ Pikir Sena tersadar.

"Semua_ line_...." Kurita menangis terharu melihat semua rekan seperjuangannya setuju mengikuti latihan berat.

_// Benar...sekarang di dalam Devil Bats tak ada lagi pemain yang tidak serius. Kita bersepuluh berlatih dan jadi kuat…//_ Sena mengangkat wajahnya yakin dan menatap rekan-rekan timnya yang berdiri menunggu di seberang, mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa wajar saja jika sekretaris tim tak perlu ikut. Tapi saat ini bukan waktunya menyembunyikan diri dalam bayang-bayang timnya sendiri…

_// Aku ingin menang !// _Pikirnya ketika matanya bertemu dengan pandangan Hiruma. Iblis itu memberinya anggukan kecil tanda setuju untuk apa yang dilakukan Sena berikutnya. Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum kecil dan dengan langkah pasti melewati garis. Ia mengambil napas pendek sebelum bicara,

"Kobayakawa Sena. Nomor 21. Posisi Running Back." Ujarnya seraya merobek tiketnya. Ia takkan peduli terlalu banyak dengan apa yang akan anggota timnya pikirkan karena menyembunyikan kenyataan itu, saat ini yang penting ia sudah berhasil mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk berubah.

"HAAAAAAA!?" Togano dan Kuroki berteriak kaget.

"Jadi Eyeshield 21….!?" Komusubi dan Yukimitsu kehabisan kata-kata mereka mengetahui rahasia besar itu.

_**DRATATATATTATATA!**_

Suara rentetan tembakan peluru dari AK47 milik Hiruma memecah pikiran mereka tadi agar semua berfokus pada apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Oke, sudah diputuskan. Kita akan bunuh diri bersama !" Ujarnya senang dengan seringai iblis yang jelas terlihat.

Doburoku memberi tanda _checklist _terakhir pada daftar yang dipegangnya sebelum mengumumkan dengan suara lantang.

"Peserta latihan neraka "Death March" adalah…" Ia berhenti untuk memberi kesan dramatis.

"SELURUH ANGGOTA TIM DEIMON DEVIL BATS!"

**..TBC...**

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1)** Bawang bombay itu katanya racun buat anjing...

AKHIRNYA DEATH MARCH! PANEN! PANEN Pairing! Akhirnya beres chapter ini...duh, terpanjang se-Akuma Techou dan dari fanfic saya yang lainnya. Haha, kuat juga nulis begini..

Okay, saya ga ngobrol-obrol deh...R&R aja ya!


	18. Death march I

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**A/N:** Writer's block...maaf lama...T^T

Langsung aja...Selamat membaca!

**XIV**

**Death March**

**Pt.I**

"SENA! JADI KAMU ITU EYESHIELD 21!" Kuroki berteriak sebal sembari mengacungkan garpu steaknya. Setelah membatalkan tiket dan mengambil uang mereka kembali, tim Deimon melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri padang pasir di sepanjang Texas untuk menemukan titik tolak pertama latihan mereka. Belum sampai ke tempat tujuan, malam sudah tiba. Untung saja mereka menemukan restoran kecil dan losmen dekat pom bensin yang terletak di tengah gurun. Dan kali ini, sembari menunggu pesanan makanan kloter ketiga, mereka mengobrol akrab…hm, sebenarnya sih pelampiasan pada Sena.

"DASAR CURANG KAU! SAMPAI MUNCUL DI INTERVIEW TV SEGALA!" lanjut pemuda berbibir tebal itu masih dengan nada sebal yang sama. Tapi kawannya yang berkacamata oranye justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kakakaka! Soal Notre Dome itu cuma bohongan rupanya!" Togano melepas tawanya sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut. Bisa dijadikan bahan cerita untuk komiknya nih...

Sena hanya balas tersenyum kecil. Sulit dipercaya bahwa pada awalnya mereka itu bermusuhan. Haha Kyoudai yang dulunya preman yang selalu mengganggu Sena dan menjadikannya pesuruh, justru tertawa dan makan di meja yang sama dengannya. Entah ia harus berterima kasih atau tidak. Karena dengan hal itu, Hiruma muncul di kehidupan ini dan membuat mereka harus bekerja sama dan lama kelamaan menjalin keakraban dengannya.

Di tengah ramainya obrolan, suara keras kapten mereka menyela dan otomatis menghentikan pembicaraan, "Oi, kalian. Di situs Amefuto sudah ada daftar peserta turnamen musim gugur untuk wilayah Tokyo," Hiruma memberi informasi pada yang lainnya. Anggota timnya dengan kilat segera mengelilingi laptop miliknya yang kini sedang membuka situs yang dimaksudkan tadi. Di sana diperlihatkan bagan turnamen beserta jadwal tandingnya.

"UOOO! BANYAK SEKALI!" Ujar mereka bersamaan. Memang sungguh banyak, mungkin ada sekitar 100 tim SMU yang ditulis disana.

"Ah...tak terasa sebentar lagi turnamen musim gugur!" Kurita menghela bahagia. Akhirnya saat yang dinantikannya tiba. Bisa bermain bersama kawan-kawan timnya yang sebenarnya untuk menuju ke Christmas Bowl.

Bersandar pada punggung Hiruma, Sena mencoba melihat layar laptop lebih dekat. Sang iblis tampaknya cuek saja dan balas bersandar di bahu kecil sekretaris itu. Dengan jarinya, pemuda mungil tadi menelusuri nama-nama tim yang ia kenal, terutama lawan yang sudah berjanji dengannya, "Deimon disini dan Oujou disana, jadi..."

"Kita baru akan ketemu Oujou di final," Monta menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Selama sepersekian detik tampak ketegangan muncul karena kesadaran tersebut. Hal itu dipecah oleh pertanyaan Mamori yang baru datang membawa ayam goreng dan ikut mendekati laptop.

" Lawan pertama kita siapa?" ujar gadis itu sembari menawari kaptennya makan. Hiruma mengambil satu paha ayam dan menunjuk nama lawan dengan itu.

Semuanya menyipitkan mata ketika melihat logo tim dan kanji yang tertulis di bawahnya,"SMU Amino Cybrogs?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Sementara itu, beribu-ribu kilometer dari daratan Amerika. Di sebuah gedung percetakan kota Tokyo, kepala staf informan Monthly Amefuto sedang memandangi bagan turnamen dengan senyuman asing._

"_Turname__n musim gugur tahun ini menarik," ujarnya ketika melihat tim SMU baru yang ikut tahun itu. Ia memicingkan mata dibalik kacamatanya ketika membaca ulang nama tim tadi,"Tidak kusangka Amino ikut tahun ini." _

_Helaan kepala staf itu didengar oleh wartawan kribo yang tadi menempelkan bagan turnamen SMU di papan informasi utama. Kumabukuro mengeja dengan bingung.__"Ami...go?"_

_Ucapan itu kontan membuat bosnya menlayangkan satu jitaka__n diantara rambut afro miliknya,"Belajar yang lain sedikit dong! Julukannya 'Amino si Kuda Hitam'. Sekolah kedokteran olahraga nomor satu. SMU turunan Universitas Amino." Ia memberi informasi. "Dan sekarang, aku ingin kau pergi kesana untuk mewawancarai mereka. Dapatkan informasi selengkap mungkin!"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kumabukuro menghela pelan ketika mengingat apa yang bosnya perintahkan kemarin. Bicara saja sih mudah, tapi SMU mewah ini sulit sekali ditembus perijinannya. Untung saja mereka termasuk majalah ternama, jadi ada sedikit kemudahan dalam perihal birokrasi. Dan hasilnya, sekarang ia berada di lobi depan gedung olahraga mereka. Berkali-kali ia menengok kiri kanan melihat para siswa yang ada di sana. Rasanya seperti bukan di sekolah...

"HA HA HAHAHA! SELAMAT DATANG PAK KUMABUKURO!" Suara menggema dari arah lorong di belakangnya membuatnya berbalik. Disana ada seorang pemuda (um, lebih mirip pria dewasa sih) yang berpakaian ala dokter, dengan rambutnya yang klimis, dan dahinya berkilauan. Ia adalah Munakata, kapten tim _football_ SMU Amino yang dihubungi oleh wartawan itu sehari sebelumnya setelah dengan susah payah mencari nomor kontaknya.

Pemuda itu menjabat tangannya dan memberi arahan untuk mengikuti langkahnya, "Biar saya antarkan anda berkeliling untuk meliput berita!" ujarnya formal.

"I...Iya." Kumabukuro memberikan senyum lelah._ / Rasanya kok jadi aku yang siswa.../ _Dengan tubuh super besar dan ekspresi senyum tanpa emosi dari anak itu, mau tak mau kalimat tadi terbesit di pikirannya. Ia menyimpan komentar tersebut dalam pikirannya dan kembali fokus pada tur singkat yang diberikan Munakata. Suara berat kembali terdengar menjelaskan,

"Siswa–siswa kami semuanya berotak cemerlang dan pasti melanjutkan ke universitas Tokyo atau Amino. Tapi kami juga ingin yang teratas dalam olahraga," ujarnya dengan nada sama sembari menunjukkan kelas-kelas berfasilitas super lengkap dan ratusan murid yang belajar dengan tekun.

"ORANG-ORANG YANG AKAN MEMIKUL JEPANG HARUS BAIK DI BIDANG KEILMUAN DAN MILITER! SEMUANYA DOKTER, PENGACARA, ATAU DIATAS ITU!" Dengan berapi-api Munakata mengatakan_ statement_ tersebut seolah itu adalah ideologi terbaik yang harus disebarluaskan.

Wartawan tambun tadi menganga sebelum menyimpulkan dengan ragu, "Munakata...jangan-jangan kamu...mau jadi politikus?"

Kontan pemuda itu tersenyum terang, "Oh! Kenapa anda bisa tahu?"

_/Jelas sekali kok.../_ Seharusnya sih begitu, tapi Kumabukuro hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab,"Ah, cuma menebak."

Tak mau banyak membuang waktu, ia segera mengeluarkan buku catatan tempat ia membuat daftar pertanyaan dan pena untuk mencatat. Ia memulai, "Katanya kalian baru memulai Amefuto tahun ini, ya?" ujarnya santai.

Munakata mengangguk dan menjawab sembari membuka sebuah pintu besar yang mengarah ke ruangan olahraga,"Tahun lalu sepak bola! Dua tahun lalu basket! SMU Amino setiap tahun selalu memilih satu olahraga dan berkonsentrasi. Dengan kerja sama dari seluruh komponen sekolah, kami bertekad menjadi juara!" ujarnya bersemangat. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, pintu tersebut terbuka lebar. Membuat Kumabukuro yang pertama kali melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya menjatuhkan penanya.

"Woow..." gumamnya terkejut. Di dalam ruangan itu ia melihat banyak peralatan olahraga super lengkap seperti di gym. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya ternganga. Di samping peralatan-peralatan tersebut, terdapat komputer yang menganalisis data, botol-botol suplemen, puluhan jarum suntik, alat pemindai tubuh, hingga penghantar listrik. Plus, semua yang berbaris rapi menunggu diperiksa oleh murid berpakaian dokter yang menunggu di dekat alat-alat tersebut, kesemuanya bertubuh kekar bak binaragawan. Samar-samar ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan murid yang bertindak sebagai pengawas,

"Tambahkan 20 gram protein, lalu minum 5 gram glutamin setiap hari," ujarnya profesional. Wartawan itu mau tak mau bergidik dingin, apa pula itu glutamin?

Menenangkan diri dari keterkejutannya, ia berkomentar jujur ketika mereka melewati meja yang diatasnya terdapat puluhan jarum suntik, "Kok banyak barang menyeramkan ya ?"

"Hahahaha..." Didengarnya Munakata tertawa lepas, jelas sekali kalau ia terbiasa dengan reaksi orang-orang yang pertama kali datang kesana.

Ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah komputer berlayar datar yang sedang dioperasikan oleh murid lain,"Kami juga menyelidiki kemampuan tim lawan. Baik Deimon maupun tim lainnya bahkan Eyeshield 21 pun mudah diketahui kelemahan fatal yang dimilikinya."

Ia menjelaskan sembari menunjukkan rangkuman rekaman video pertandingan Deimon. Semuanya dipotong dan khusus mengambil ketika Eyeshield 21 berlari menghindari lawan saja. Kumabukuro menontonnya dengan kagum, sementara dibelakangnya, Munakata sedang berganti seragam untuk bersiap melakukan sesuatu.

Tak seberapa lama, ia akhirnya selesai dan mengajak wartawan afro tadi pergi ke pintu selanjutnya, yang rupanya berhubungan dengan lapangan _football indoor_ sekolah itu.

"Tolong ini di-_off record, _Pak Kumabukuro," ujar pemuda itu tenang ketika puluhan pemain memasuki lapangan. Tapi itu bukan sembarang pemain, karena mereka semua berpostur dan memakai seragam sama persis dengan Eyeshield.

"I...Ini...?" Pria afro itu lagi-lagi dibuat ternganga dengan persiapan latihan yang tak biasa ia temukan di SMU lain.

Ia mulai menjelaskan,"Dengan pura-pura memakai nomor yang sama mereka akan meniru larinya Eyeshield," Munakata memberi isyarat agar mereka memulai latihan,"Ketika ia melewati musuh dengan _cut,_ kecepatannya jadi bencana...," ujarnya ketika bersiap di tengah lapangan. Beberapa meter di depannya, tiruan Eyeshield tadi berlari maju untuk menyerang.

" KARENA DIA PASTI MENGEREM UNTUK BEBERAPA DETIK!" lanjutnya ketika men-_tackle_ tiruan tersebut dengan sempurna.

"AH...!" Kumabukuro kontan menyadari hal tersebut ketika mengingat kembali video yang tadi ditontonnya di ruang gym.

"Secepat apapun dia, pasti akan berhenti. Siasanya asal kita tahu tampatnya berbelok saja..." Pemuda itu kembali menjelaskan ketika tiruan satunya kembali menyerang, "Sisanya tinggal pakai resep untuk menghentikannya." Ia men-_tackle_ lagi dengan sempurna, ini sudah yang kelima.

"Resep?"

Munakata memberi senyum robotik untuk menjawab hal itu,"Kami pakai teknik yang dilakukan Shin dan Panther tanpa mereka sadari. Yah, tolong rahasiakan ini, ya." Ia berbalik berteriak pada puluhan tiruan lain yang berlum berlari,"AYO LANJUT!"

_/__Sport Cyborg yang menguasai berbagai jenis olahraga, Munakata Atsushi. Kalau begini caranya, Deimon akan kalah di pertandingan pertama. Bagaimana ini, Eyeshield...!/_ Pikirnya cemas ketika melihat lagi _tackle_ sempurna yang dilakukan Munakata.

**(((1x21)))**

Pagi hari di salah satu negara bagian Amerika, Texas, anggota tim Deimon berkumpul di dekat truk besar milik Doburoku yang sedang mengisi bensin di pom tempat mereka menginap.

"Setelah ini bensin uangku habis." Doburoku memperingatkan pada kapten mereka. Anggota lainnya berpandangan cemas mendengar hal tersebut, tapi Hiruma hanya menyeringai seperti biasanya.

"Toh itu bukan uang pesawat ke Jepang. Tak masalah," ujar pemuda pirang itu dengan santai.

Sena mau tak mau angkat bicara untuk hal ini, "Lalu bagaimana caranya kita pulang untuk turnamen musim gugur?"

"Kita jalan kaki sampai Jepang," Hiruma menjawab tanpa buang waktu, yang dibalas reaksi HaHa Kyoudai secara instan,

"HAAAAA!"

"Jalan kaki...gimana cara melewati lautnya?" Yukimitsu mengingat bagian penting dari ide gila tadi.

Monta yang ikut membayangkan mereka akan berenang sepanjang beribu kilometer langsung berteriak panik,"Mukya! Aku tak mau!"

"Tentu tidak mungkin, _baka_. Kita akan kumpulkan uang untuk menyebrang dari pesisir barat," jelasnya cuek.

Pelatih mereka mengangguk membenarkan info tersebut,"Ini karena tiket kapal ke Jepang dari sisi barat lebih murah," ujarnya sembari menegak kembali sakenya.

"Syukurlah..." Senior botak yang mendengar hal tersebut bergumam lega, bersamaan dengan helaan anggota lainnya. Kecuali Mamori yang mendadak ingat letak geografis negara tersebut,

"Mengumpulkan uang dari pesisir barat? Dari tempat tujuan kita?" Gadis itu bertanya ragu-ragu. Jangan-jangan...

"Las Vegas." Hiruma dan Doburoku dengan tegas menjawab. Anggota lainnya hanya ternganga kagum dengan kata tersebut, jelas mereka sudah mendengar hal-hal fantastis mengenai kota itu. Tapi mungkin hanya manajer mereka yang paling waras memberikan reaksi,

"ITU BUKAN MENGUMPULKAN UANG!" teriaknya frustasi. Tapi Hiruma mengangkat bahunya santai untuk mengakhiri argumen. Beginilah jadinya kalau kapten tim kalian seorang iblis...

_**DAK!**_

Doburoku menutup tangki mobil sebelum berteriak semangat pada anak-anak asuhannya, "AYO BERANGKAT! DALAM 40 HARI DARI TEXAS KE LAS VEGAS ADA 2000 KM." Ia melanjutkan lagi tak kalah semangat,"ULTRA TRAINING LINTAS AMERIKA!"

Mereka bersamaan mendesis seram,"HIIIII!"

"I-inikah Death March ?" _Reciever _mereka berkata parau sembari memandangi jalanan kering yang akan mereka lewati. Fatamorgana memberi sinyal betapa panasnya jalanan itu.

"Benar-benar neraka..." Sena menyetujui dengan lemas. Ini gawat...

Tapi kapten mereka tampaknya tak ambil pusing perihal tersebut dan tertawa iblis seperti biasanya,"Kekeke! Death March tidak segampang itu. Soalnya porsi latihan selama tiga tahun dijadikan 40 hari. Kita maraton sambil berlatih sesuai posisi !" Hiruma menarik pelatuk _automatic rifle_-nya sebelum memicingkan mata pada Monta dan Yukimitsu.

_**DRATATTATATA!**_

"SQUARE IN!" Teriaknya memerintah sembari terus menembakkan peluru sesuai arah posisi lari.

"MUKYAA!"

_**DRATATATTATTAA!**_

"ZIG OUT!"

"Hiee!"

Dan dengan cepat kelompok _backs _pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk memulai Death March lebih dahulu. Sena dan Kurita yang masih berada di belakang, bertukar pandang tak percaya."BEGITU TERUS SEJAUH 2000 KM!"

"Untung kami ada di barisan _line_..." Belum sempat Kurita menghela lega atas pikirannya, ia melihat Doburoku menepuk-nepuk bak truk tersebut.

"Bensin kita tidak cukup sampai ke pesisir barat. Apa barang-barang dalam truk ini mau ditinggal begitu saja?" ujarnya memberi petunjuk.

Para _line _berpandangan tak percaya akan pikiran mereka sendiri, "He...?" Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berusaha keras mendorong truk besar tersebut.

"UOOOOOH!" teriak mereka penuh tekanan.

Doburoku yang melihatnya, menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, "KENAPA KALIAN? KALAU BEGINI, 10 TAHUN JUGA TIDAK AKAN SAMPAI KE LAS VEGAS !" Memang benar kata-katanya itu, karena setelah lima menit, truk tak bergerak sesentipun.

"Sena, tolong bagi jatah air ya. Aku beli air dulu. Jadi tolong bagikan pada yang lain dari bagasi," ujar Mamori sebelum ia pergi ke toserba pom tadi, "Ah, hampir lupa. Ini agar kau tak tersengat matahari..." Gadis itu memberinya tudung kain untuk berlindung dari panas. Sena tersenyum lemas sebelum berbalik pada Doburoku yang memanggilnya.

"Sena, buatmu ini." Pelatihnya memberi sebongkah batu kecil padanya.

"Tendang batu?" tebaknya sewaktu menerima benda tadi.

Pria tua itu mengangguk membenarkan,"Kalau batu itu hilang, kau harus mengulang lari 2000 km," ujarnya serius.

"Hieee..." Sena melenguh takut,"Ada manfaatnya kah melakukan ini ?" gumamnya ketika membujuk Cerberus untuk pura-pura menyamar jadi dirinya di balik selimut kain. Ia melompat dari truk dan bersembunyi menunggu Mamori melewatinya.

Doburoku memberi isyarat agar Sena berputar sewaktu ia memberi gadis itu tugas lain,"Tolong setirnya."

"Eh! Ah, baik!" Mamori mengangguk paham sebelum memberikan botol-botol air untuk 'adik lelakinya' yang berselimut kain dan ditutupi payung, "Nih, Sena, airnya kutaruh di sini ya," ujarnya sayang. Yang lainnya hanya terdiam tanpa berkomentar apapun tentang hal itu. Hebat sekali, sampai detik ini manajer mereka masih belum bisa menebak siapa Eyeshield.

_/Kalau dia bisa berlari tanpa kehilangan batu itu sampai pesisir barat, kelemahan fatal __miliknya dapat diatasi.../_ Doburoku memerhatikan murid didiknya yang mulai berlari menyusuri jalanan panas, sembari menendang batu kecil tadi. _/Seharusnya ia bisa melakukan cut super yang tak bisa dihentikan Shin sekalipun!/_ pikirnya semangat.

_**...**__**Tiga jam kemudian...**_

_/Sebentar lagi akan terlihat mana yang__ mulai roboh./_ Doburoku mengecek jam tangannya dengan santai. Ia menegak sakenya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang mobil,"Perkiraan ketahanan Derby Paeddock. Nah, siapa yang tampangnya... mencolok...?" Ia terdiam ketika melihat wajah barisan _line_, ditambah Sena yang belum begitu jauh dari mereka, tampak penuh penderitaan.

Bola mata tak fokus, wajah kemerahan, keringat mengucur deras, yah..pokoknya kelihatan luar biasa lelah dan siap untuk pingsan kapan saja, "...I-ini sih tak ada yang sama," pikirnya khawatir. Ucapan simpatinya tertutup oleh suara teriakan perintah Hiruma dari barisan depan,

"LONG POST !" teriaknya diantara suara rentetan peluru.

Monta susah payah berlari menghindari peluru yang diarahkan padanya dan Yukimitsu,"Ini...*hah*..kalau dibandingkan lari biasa...*hah*...susahnya MAX !" ujarnya dengan napas memburu.

Seniornya yang juga kelelahan setengah mati, masih berusaha menjawab komentarnya, "Ada...*hah*..lari maraton yang tiap hari...*glup*...lari sejauh 80 km...*hah* namanya Johnny's run. Tapi..*uhuk* lari beberapa puluh km sehari...*hah*.. harusnya tidak mungkin," jelasnya sembari mengejar Monta yang tak mendengarkan ucapannya. Keduanya hanya berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran satu sama lain agar tetap selamat dari peluru yang ditembakkan kapten mereka.

Hiruma memberi keduanya waktu untuk tertatih-tatih berlari, untuk berbalik dan mengganti sasaran kemarahan, "Jangan berhenti, Kuso Chibi !" teriaknya pada Sena yang berlari di belakang formasi mereka.

"Hiie! Habisnya sulit kalau sambil menendang batu !" _Syumu_ mungil itu membalas panik ketika kerikil yang ditendangnya melenceng ke arah yang tak sesuai.

Sementara itu, jauh dibelakang barisan _back_, para _lineman_ masih mati-matian mendorong _dekotora _Devil Bats,"Ayo, ayo! Barisan _backs _semakin meninggalkan kita!"

Pelatih itu mendecak pelan atas keadaan mereka ketika mengingat informasi yang tadi Mamori dapatkan sewaktu menghubungi ponsel Hiruma untuk mengetahui berada di kilometer berapa barisan utama yang bersama kapten itu,"Gawat, kita hanya maju setengah dari barisan depan..."

Ia meneguk sakenya lagi, "Kalau tidak menemukan di titik pertemuan, nanti mereka tidak makan. Kalau begini sih bensinnya habis duluan sebelum sampai di Las Vegas," ucapnya pelan sebelum kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Perlu waktu lebih dari setengah hari sebelum akhirnya barisan belakang berhasil menyusul. Setelah bertemu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat makan malam di tengah dinginnya gurun. Seusai mengistirahatkan perut penuh mereka, tim Deimon dengan tekun mendengarkan penjelasan Doburoku tentang...

"Pemulihan super !" ujar mereka berbarengan. Ada yang kagum, ada yang merasa itu keren, ada yang takut, dan ada yang cuek.

Pria tengah baya itu mengangguk membenarkan, "Sekarang otot kalian terasa capek bukan? Itu karena serat otot yang mengecil. Kalau diistirahatkan, tenaga yang tersisa akan bertambah dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Secara singkat, inilah yang disebut fenomena 'Pemulihan Super'."

"Hee..." Sena bergumam paham.

"Ternyata itu mekanisme latihan otot !" _Reciever_ yang duduk disampingnya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Doburoku melanjutkan lagi, "Makanya, setelah _training_ tidak ada artinya kalau tidak istirahat 24 jam dan membiarkan pemulihan super terjadi."

Suara kapten mereka menambahkan informasi lain dari hal tersebut, "Tapi, waktu yang tersisa sampai turnamen tinggal 40 hari. Kalau setiap hari istirahat, kita tak akan sampai ke Las Vegas." Ia menjelaskan sembari menggosok senapannya hingga mengilap. Hm...anggotanya mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Lalu..." Sang _syumu_ takut-takut untuk bertanya, dia rasanya tahu persis kemana arah pembicaraan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dong?" Sedetik kemudian, Monta menyesali ucapannya itu. Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab oleh Hiruma yang dengan cepat memakaikan mereka senter kepala. Baru saja sadar adanya benda asing yang berada di kepala mereka, Hiruma sudah bersiap menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

"KITA TRAINING SEMALAM UNTUK PORSI 2 HARI!" ujarnya riang. "Lagipula ini Death March, jadi yang penting menjalankan programnya," katanya santai dan mengarahkan moncong pelatuk senapannya pada tim _backs._ Beruntung mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kapten mereka, maka dengan cepat ketiganya berlari kabur dari rentetan peluru yang ditembakkan.

Melihat itu, Doburoku hanya tertawa keras-keras,"Yah...itu artinya pemulihan supernya juga dua kali lipat !"

"Dua hari semalam suntuk dan satu hari istirahat..." Togano mengutruk benci.

"Otakmu beres tidak sih? Brengsek!" umpat Kuroki menyambung kalimat sahabatnya. Tapi toh mereka tetap tekun mendorong truk bak terbuka itu.

Jauh beberapa puluh meter di depan, terlihat percikan-percikan api mesiu dan suara peluru yang ditembakkan. Tim_ backs_ yang berada di depan rupanya sudah mulai mendapatkan tempo lari mereka semula,

"Sudah kubilang jangan lambat, Kuso Chibi !" Hiruma berteriak marah pada juniornya yang tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang.

"Habis batunya tidak kelihatan !" Sena mengeluh lemas. Baru saja ia berkata begitu, batu yang ditendangnya melenceng keluar dari jalanan utama,"Ah!"

_**Pluk...Srek...Kreesek**__**!**_

"Sebenarnya menendang batu itu sulit, ya..." _Running back_ mungil itu menatap lelah semak-semak tempat dimana batu tadi terjatuh. Haih...dan sekarang ia harus mencarinya diantara kegelapan agar tak mengulangi larinya lagi. Didengarnya seniornya terkekeh puas,

"Baru sadar sekarang?"

**(((1x21)))**

Porsi dua hari dari Death March itu berarti kira-kira mereka harus berlari selama 20 jam sehari. Saking gilanya latihan tersebut, sering kali membuat Sena melihat fatamorgana, bahkan di malam hari sekalipun. Kadang ia berpikir, motivasinya untuk berlari mungkin bukan lagi untuk melatih kemampuannya, namun bertahan hidup dari tembakan senjata dan teriknya panas gurun.

Dua set lari setelah hari pertama mereka memulai latihan, (itu berarti sekarang hari keempat) mereka berhasil menempuh jarak hingga 200 km. Itu sangat luar biasa baginya. Ia yang dulu jarang olah raga, sekarang mampu berlari sejauh itu.

"Sepanjang liburan latihan semalam suntuk. Bisa mati sungguhan aku..." Sena bersandar lelah pada batu besar dibelakangnya. Ah...nyaman sekali..

"Pakai _icing_ yang benar. Jangan sampai bengkak." Doburoku mengingatkan mereka yang terkapar sembari membantu Mamori membagikan kantung-kantung kecil berisi es.

"Hyaa, enak... Dingin!" Kurita menghela lega ketika menempelkan kantung-kantung itu pada bagian tubuhnya yang memar dan ototnya yang tegang. Helaan lega nan nikmat terdengar keluar bersamaan ketika para pemain menempelkan kantung es untuk mendinginkan bagian tubuh mereka yang tegang. Haa...serasa hidup kembali...

"Setelah 24 jam, kita berangkat lagi." Hiruma mengingatkan anggotanya sebelum beranjak pergi ke sisi lain truk besar itu untuk menyendiri melakukan entah apa.

"Hanya Hiruma yang baik-baik saja..." Monta bergumam pelan.

"Orang lain normalnya pasti capek. Sambil meneriakkan _pass route _dan latihan menembak, dia memberi perintah dengan membawa barang berat di bahunya." Yukimitsu menimpali.

"Coba lihat, kalau latihan bisa seperti itu!" _Reciever_ mereka menggeleng tak percaya dengan mata berbinar kagum.

"Haha...yah..hebat ya?" Sena tertawa ragu. Jelas saja pemuda pirang itu tak merasa lelah, iblis itu punya energi beratus-ratus kali lipat dibandingkan manusia biasa. Sena punya perkiraan, Hiruma pergi menyendiri agar tak ada yang tahu kondisinya yang tak seperti habis berlari. Kemungkinan besar, di saat seperti ini, yang ditunggunya adalah seorang yang berpikir bahwa ia berpura-pura kuat dan mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Jika poin ini terjadi, maka aktingnya sempurna.

Dan ketika Mamori bangkit dari kursi lipat untuk membawa beberapa kantung_ icing_ beserta perban, Sena tahu kemampuan manipulasi psikologis Hiruma benar-benar tak perlu diragukan lagi.

**(((1x21)))**

Malamnya, bulan purnama penuh bersinar lembut dan terlihat menemani bintang di langit jernih. Dingin malam di tengah gurun justru menambah kesan mistik dan seperti lukisan. Sisa-sisa api unggun berderik kecil berusaha bertahan dengan pendar kuat sang arang. Dan di dalam sebuah truk besar yang terparkir menyendiri di sisi jalan, tampak belasan manusia yang terlelap dibuai lembut angin malam.

Kali ini, tim Deimon sudah tak kaget lagi dengan rasa pegal dan linu yang luar biasa dari luka-luka kecil maupun ketegangan otot yang dipakai tadi siang. Pun begitu, satu dua orang masih kesulitan untuk terlelap karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahan. Sena bisa dikatakan adalah salah satunya yang terganggu oleh hal tersebut.

Rasa linu di lututnya rasanya tak bisa hilang jika tidak dipijat lembut, ini mungkin karena cara latihannya yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Para _line _berpusat pada tangan dan pinggang, dimana notabene itu umum digerakkan di kegiatan sehari-hari. _Backs_ selain dirinya, melatih ketahanan berlari, yakni paru-paru dan kaki, namun dengan lari lurus dan konstan.

Yang ia lakukan sudah pasti berbeda dengan yang lain, belari menendang dan mengerem agar tak melewati batu, memberi beban berat pada tempurung lutut dan pergelangan kakinya. Hari pertama latihan saja ia nyaris menjerit kesakitan sewaktu Monta dengan santai menepuk lutut kakinya.

Menghela pasrah karena tak kunjung terlelap seperti yang lain (bahkan Hiruma pun tidur lelap), ia berjinjit turun dari truk dan memutuskan untuk melakukan latihan kecil menendang batu. Mungkin kalau ia melakukan ini pelan-pelan tanpa tekanan dari peluru Hiruma, hal tersebut bisa jadi pola peregangan otot yang baik.

_/Ha...masih tetap sulit.../_ pikirnya ketika batu yang ditendanganya keluar dari jalur. Dengan malas dan masih dipenuhi pikiran untuk menemukan cara yang benar dalam melakukan latihan itu, ia melangkah santai untuk mengambil kerikilnya.

Ia tak menyangka, bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang terbangun malam itu. Tangan besar ikut turun memungut kerikil yang berada di tanah. Sena mengadah kaget,

"Ju-Juumonji-kun?" ujarnya melihat pemuda pirang pucat dengan codet di pipi kirinya.

_Lineman_ itu menyodorkan kerikil di tangannya,"Nih."

"Ah...trims," bisiknya bingung sembari menerima batu latihannya.

"Kau tidak dengar yang dikatakan Hiruma itu tadi? Tidak boleh ada latihan selama 24 jam," Juumonji mengingatkan.

"Oh...itu...aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya pelan.

"Hm..kakimu ya?" Lawan bicaranya mengangguk paham.

"Yah..."

Gumaman Sena mengakhiri percakapan dengan menggantung. Keduanya terdiam kaku. Wajar saja, mereka dulunya preman dan bawahan yang disuruh-suruh. Sekarang justru...

"Lucu sekali ya?" Juumonji tertawa kecil.

"Eh?" Pemuda mungil itu mengadah mendengarnya.

_Lineman _dihadapannya menunjuknya, "Kau. Kami. Padahal dulu kami sering menjahilimu. Tapi sekarang justru berjuang sama-sama di lapangan."

Sena tersenyum kecil, "Oh...benar."

Juumonji menghela pendek, "Kau tahu ? Kalau mengingat lagi tentangmu yang berlari di lapangan sebagai Eyeshield dan sikap penakutmu sebelumnya, rasanya itu membuatku berpikir bahwa aku juga punya kesempatan."

"...Soal apa?" tanyanya ragu. Um, agak sulit untuk bersikap normal pada orang yang dulu pernah membuatmu tersiksa. Mantan preman itu tampaknya memikirkan hal yang sama, ia terdiam menimbang keadaan saat itu sebelum memutuskan menjelaskan,

"...Kami...sering kali dibuang dari lingkungan. Kurasa wajar saja. Tapi..." Ia berhenti sejenak, menguji apakah lawan bicaranya mendengarkan ucapannya. Ia agak kaget karena Sena terlihat tekun memerhatikan, Juumonji memberi senyum kecil lalu melanjutkan," kalau kami bisa berubah, akan kulakukan itu. Aku ingin mengubah pandangan orang tentang kami. Disini, seperti yang dikatakan Hiruma waktu bertanding lawan Aliens. Jika kami menang, itu sudah cukup."

Sena mengangguk paham. Hal sederhana namun bermakna besar bagi mereka. Kemenangan untuk dihargai.

"Kurasa aku paham," gumamnya pelan.

"Ah, ya...Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan," Juumonji tampak teringat akan sesuatu. Sena mengangkat alisnya bingung ketika mendengar ini.

"Eh?"

"Kau dan Hiruma, apa kalian-"

Kalimatnya terpotong dengan teriakan seseorang dari arah truk. "Woi !" **(1)**

Keduanya berpaling pada arah suara. Yang mendekati mereka adalah pemuda berbibir tebal dan pemuda yang memakai kacamata oranye besar. Togano dan Kuroki.

"Juumonji! Juumonji!" Kuroki memanggilnya sembari melemparkan tas ransel kecil.

"...Barang apa ini?" tanya pemuda pirang pucat itu kebingungan.

Anggota gengnya menatap bingung, "ITU KAN SUDAH PASTI! AYO KITA KABUR!"

"Aku sudah tak tahan dengan siksaan ini," Togano menimpali pelan.

Terdengar lagi suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekati keempat orang tadi,"Sena, hentikan mereka!" Monta rupanya terbangun dan berusaha mengejar dua orang yang ingin kabur itu.

"Eh?" _Syumu_ mungil itu hanya terdiam kaget. _/ Tapi bukankah mereka waktu itu.../_

"Cepatlah!" Kuroki mendesis kesal dengan respon lambat kawannya. Dilihatnya 'kakak tertua' dari geng mereka itu terdiam menatap tas di tangannya.

"Apa...kalian puas jika seperti ini ?" Juumonji menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia bicara. Nada suaranya yang terdengar serius itu membuat dua orang kawannya balik menatap bingung.

"Ha?"

"Kita punya kesempatan di sini. Kita bisa membuktikan itu pada mereka!" lanjutnya kesal. Kenapa dua orang itu tak bisa mengerti?

"Apa sih maksudmu?" Kuroki membentak balas.

Togano yang makin panik jika mereka ketahuan kabur langsung memutuskan tak sabar,"Kalau kau memutuskan mau tinggal, tak usah bicara bertele-tele begitu!"

Pemuda bercodet tadi menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi,"Justru itu! Kalian-"

"Biarkan saja," ujar suara baru mengakhiri perdebatan ketiganya.

_/__Ketahuan.../_ Togano dan Kuroki mencelos ketika melihat pelatih mereka berjalan mendekati keduanya. Ia merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya dan mengeluarkan lipatan kertas untuk diberikan pada Kuroki.

"Ini peta kedutaan Jepang. Kalau kalian _hitch hike_ sampai sana, kalian bisa pulang," ujarnya tenang.

"Doburoku-sensei ?" Monta dan Sena yang mendengar itu terbelalak tak percaya.

"Hoo...begitu ya?" Togano memberi tatapan dingin.

"Hmph, lihat Kazu? Bahkan dia sendiri memberikan petanya. Ya, sudah, kau kalau mau tinggal, tinggal saja sendiri. Kami pergi," ujar Kuroki sebelum berlari berbalik ke jalan yang sebelumnya mereka lewati.

"Dah, Juumonji," Togano memberinya salam dengan datar dan ikut menyusul kawannya.

Pemuda yang jadi bahan perdebatan itu hanya mematung menatap sosok kedua sahabatnya yang menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Dengan wajah lelah ia berjalan kembali ke arah truk.

"A-Kenapa-" Monta terbata bingung melihat ketiganya. Ini pertama kalinya ketiga orang itu berpisah jalan. Mereka biasanya selalu bersama-sama, kemapapun dan apapun kegiatannya.

"Juumonji-kun? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berambut maroon itu cemas. Wajar saja, sekalipun jarang bicara, tim mereka tahu bahwa ketiganya bersahabat sangat dekat. Mungkin alasan itu juga yang membuat Hiruma menjuluki ketiganya 'HaHa Kyoudai'.

_Lineman_ itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung memanjat truk. Kedua _chibi _Deimon saling melempar tatapan ragu sebelum Doburoku memanggil keduanya,

"Cepatlah tidur. Besok kita harus pergi lagi."

"...Baik," jawab keduanya patuh dengan perasaan tak tenang.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Keesokan paginya kecemasan itu terbukti. Juumonji sudah pergi entah kemana ketika mereka semua terbangun. Walau Sena dan Monta menyadari bahwa tasnya masih berada di atas truk, itu tetap tak bisa menjamin bahwa _lineman_ itu akan kembali.

"Kurasa ia menyusul kawannya," Doburoku menghela panjang.

"Ah…tapi, bisakah kita menunggu? Juumonji-tachi pasti kembali," Sena mencoba membujuk pelatihnya.

"Kuso chibi, kita tak punya waktu lagi. Kalau ada yang tak mau pergi, tinggalkan saja!" bentaknya marah.

Juniornya bersikeras, "Tapi kan belum pasti mereka benar-benar pergi ! Keduanya hanya butuh waktu!"

"Berisik ! Tak bisa seenaknya berbaik hati kalau ingin menjadi kuat!" Kapten mereka balas membentak lagi. Untuk apa mengurusi orang yang tak punya niat ?

"Hiruma-san!" Sena membujuk lagi. Ia yakin betul kalau instingnya benar. Tapi iblis jangkung di hadapannya tetap berpegang teguh pada keputusannya.

"Cukup, yang lainnya bersiap. Kita berangkat," ujarnya dingin.

Melihat tak ada jalan lain, dengan cepat dan nekat ia membuat keputusan agar tim mereka tak pecah begitu saja, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku tinggal disini."

Ucapannya ini membuat anggota lainnya terperanjat kaget,"Se-Sena?"

Pemuda mungil tadi menatap kalem kawan-kawannya, "Tak apa-apa. Begitu mereka kembali, aku akan menyusul kalian," ujarnya tanpa ragu.

Monta yang melihat keputusan sahabatnya itu, menghela panjang dan memberi senyum pengertian padanya, "…Oke, kalau begitu biar kutemani."

"Eh? Monta-kun?"

"Yah, kalau ada aku, sekalipun mereka tak kembali, dia bisa kutarik pergi toh?" ujarnya ringan. Tampaknya _receiver_ itu paham betul keputusan sahabatnya.

"Uh…um…be-begitu ya…" Kurita berkomentar ragu. Antara senang dan takut karena timnya begitu solid, namun di sisi lain juga ada kerapuhan.

"…Mmu…" _Lineman_ mungil yang sedari awal berdiri di samping Kurita, menatap kawan-kawannya penuh pertimbangan. Walau Komusubi Daikichi terlihat seperti anak yang terlalu fokus pada latihan, bukan berarti ia tak punya rasa toleransi dan paham atas keadaan kawan-kawannya. Menimbang-nimbang konsekuensi yang ada dalam tim itu nanti, ia akhirnya mengambil satu keputusan,

"Fugo! Gomen, shisou!" ujarnya sembari membungkuk minta maaf pada Kurita sebelum menyusul kedua kawan seumurnya. Kurita yang melihat kekompakan ketiga juniornya, menangis haru penuh rasa bahagia.

"Yosh! Semua anak kelas satu berkumpul! Solid, Max!"

"Huks…minna…," _Lineman_ besar itu berusaha menahan tangisnya yang makin keras.

"…Hh…yare yare…" Doburoku menggeleng pelan. Ia bisa paham kebahagiaan Kurita dan kekesalan Hiruma yang justru makin bertambah ketika melihat tindakan ketiga junornya. Yah…tapi proses pemahaman seperti ini akan dibutuhkan oleh suatu tim, jika mereka ingin berkembang nantinya…

Namun satu hal yang pasti, mereka tak mungkin bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dengan beranggotakan dua orang pemain inti saja. Latihan takkan efektif jika hanya dua posisi yang ikut. Tampaknya Sena berhasil menggunakan kekuatan massa untuk memaksa Hiruma menunda perjalanan mereka.

Sementara itu, ketiga_ chibi_ yang kini berkumpul di bawah tempat transit bus, sedang seru-serunya berdebat. Tak terdengar apa isi percakapannya. Tapi dari ekspresinya, Monta dan Komusubi tampak menanyakan sesuatu yang amat penting,

"Eh, Sena. Kenapa kau yakin sekali mereka akan kembali sih?" _Reciever _yang berdiri di sampingnya bertanya penasaran. Komusubi menggumam sepakat dengan pertanyaan Monta tadi.

"Ah…itu…soalnya mereka sudah janji waktu di bandara….Lagipula…" Sena terdiam. Apa ia harus memberitahu yang lainnya kalau Juumonji berharap untuk mengubah dirinya sendiri ?

"Ya?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa…um…maksudku kalau tanpa mereka, rasanya bukan tim Deimon kan?" ujarnya bijak.

Monta menyunggingkan senyum lebar mendengarnya,"Hihi…kau benar sobat!"

"Fugo!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Beberapa kilometer dari _bus shelter_ dimana _dekotora _Devil Bats berada, dua orang pemuda sedang duduk beristirahat menikmati dingin angin dari awan mendung yang berada di atas mereka. Entah berapa lama mereka berjalan melawan arus kendaraan, rasanya kaki mereka berubah begitu berat seperti timah.

"Ah….capek sekali…" Kuroki menyandarkan punggungnya pada batu besar yang berada di dekat pohon kering di gurun itu.

"Tak kusangka letaknya begitu jauh. Dilihat dari peta, jaraknya tampak dekat," Togano menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tanah gersang yang kini dingin karena panas matahari tertutup oleh awan. Tampaknya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Hei, Toga ?"

"Hm?" Kawannya menjawab lelah.

"Apa menurutmu Juumoji akan datang menyusul kita?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Togano merespon pertanyan itu,"….Entahlah. Ia tampak bersikeras untuk tinggal,"

Kuroki tertawa kecil mendengarnya,"Heh…ya…ada baiknya juga kalau begini,"

"Ah..kau benar," gumamnya paham.

Belum seberapa lama mereka bercakap-cakap, dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan dari orang yang amat mereka kenal.

"Oiiiiii! Kalian!"

Kedua orang tadi mengadah dan mendapati Juumonji yang berlari mendekati mereka. Buru-buru keduanya membereskan barang dan siap untuk kabur. Tapi lari Juumoji lebih cepat dibandingkan gerakan mereka yang kelelahan.

"Tch! Kau kenapa kemari ?" Kuroki berbalik menghadapi rekan satu gengnya dengan kesal.

"Ayo kembali!"

Togano menggeleng tak percaya, "Enak saja! Kami tak mau ikut-ikutan berlatih sepertimu!"

"Kalian…apa tak mau berubah? Kalian dengar katanya kan? Asalkan menang, kita dihormati!" Pemuda pirang itu membujuk pasrah.

"Kalau pikirmu begitu, kau saja yang kembali!" Kuroki membalas lagi.

Pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya menimpali kalimat itu, "Toh kami sudah tahu semuanya!"

Juumonji yang mendengarnya, menatap keduanya kebigungan, "Apa maksud kalian?"

"Kami tahu! Kami melihatnya di majalah. Hanya kau yang pantas di sana,"

Togano menghela mendengar ucapan Kuroki. Kalau bicara sampai sana, sekalian saja mereka menjelaskan alasannya, "Lagipula, sejak awal kau berbeda. Ada baiknya jika kali ini kau mengejar impianmu sendiri."

"Toga benar."

Pemuda bercodet itu menatap keduanya tak percaya. Sahabatnya ternyata…,"…Ha..? Kalian…Kalian pikir aku mau begitu? Sejak awal kita ini bertiga! Aku tak peduli disebut sampah jika bisa bersama sahabatku!"

Kuroki naik pitam mendengarnya. Apa dia tak sadar kalau mereka berdua itu justru khawatir padanya? "Kau bodoh ya? Namamu bisa rusak kalau terus bersama kami!" Ia melayangkan pukulan telak pada wajah Juumonji.

_**BHUK!**_

"Dengarkan kami idiot!" Togano ikut memukul ulu hatinya. Disini, Juumonji tak hanya diam menerima pukulan. Tak perlu waktu lama sebelum ia membalas menghajar keduanya.

_**BHAK!**_

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot!" teriaknya marah.

_**DHUAK!**_

Di tengah perkelahian mereka, hujan dari awan gelap terus mengguyur pasir gurun yang panas didera matahari. Seolah membantu ketiganya mendinginkan kepala dan mencapai kesepemahaman. Hingga akhirnya tetes terakhir dari hujan mereda dan membiarkan ketiga pemuda itu berbaring kelelahan dan babak belur karena menghajar satu sama lain.

Sinar lembut dari matahari sore yang berusaha keluar dari tirai awan, memantul pada kristal-kristal air yang memecahnya menjadi fenomena alam berupa lengkungan langit yang terdiri dari…

"Um? Satu…dua…tiga…" Kuroki menghitung pelan, "Aku baru tahu kalau pelangi itu ada enam warna…"

"Ha? Kau salah! Itu ada…satu dua…" Togano bangkit untuk duduk dan menghitung warnanya, "Lima!"

"Enam!"

"Lima!"

"Baka! Semua orang tahu kalau pelangi itu tujuh warna. Astaga…" Juumonji menghela lemas. Beginilah mereka…"Jadi..kalian sudah mengerti?" tanyanya tanpa perlu menjelaskan situasi lagi. Ia tahu keduanya paham apa yang dimaksud.

"…Yah…Dari luka-luka ini sih…"

"Kurasa kau harus menghadapi kebodohan kami lebih lama lagi," Togano memberinya tawa kecil.

"Hmph…aku bisa toleransi dengan hal itu…" jawabnya pelan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara beberapa orang memanggil nama mereka. Sontak ketiganya bengkit untuk duduk dan menghadapi siapa yang datang.

"Juumonji-kun!"

"Kuroki-kun!"

"Fugo! Togano-kun!"

Sena, Monta, dan Komusubi berlari mendekati HaHa Kyoudai yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatan mereka untuk berdiri. Juumonji yang pertama memberikan respon pada mereka.

"Hai."

"Hai, juga." Sena menjawab pelan. Ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dari keadaan ketiganya yang babak belur. Dilihatnya Monta dan Komusubi membantu dua orang lainnya untuk berdiri, ia berbalik lagi pada pemuda bercodet dihadapannya, "Jadi?"

Juumonji mengangkat bahunya,"Kalian harus siap-siap menghadapi kami, para berandalan," senyumnya senang.

_Syumu_ mungil itu menjawab canda, "Sebelumnya kalian siap-siap dulu menghadapi Hiruma-san."

"Oh, ya…" gerutunya sebelum akhirnya mereka berenam pergi kembali menuju _dekotora _Devil Bats yang menunggu dengan cemas. Perlu waktu sekitar dua jam hingga mereka menemukan kembali titik peristirahatan sebelumnya.

Mamori, Kurita, dan Yukimitsu menyambut haru kepulangan keenamnya. Doburoku-sensei terlihat lebih riang karena perkiraannya tentang kekompakan tim ternyata benar. Sedangkan Hiruma…

_**CRASHHH! FWOOSH!**_

Di belakang _dekotora _Devil Bats, terdengar suara pelan pematik api sebelum bau plastik terbakar dari negatif film tercium. Dengan pandangan dingin, iblis itu membakar bahan ancaman yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menahan kaburnya ketiga orang itu.

Ia memang tak membutuhkannya setelah melihat keputusan mereka untuk bergabung secara penuh. _/Tapi…/_

Mencuri pandang ke tempat dimana para manusia itu berkumpul untuk pesta kari di sekeliling api unggun, ia menatap lurus pada pemuda bercodet yang mengobrol akrab dengan Deimon _chibi _untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Sayang matanya tak bisa ditipu dengan kamuflase itu saja…

_/Cih….aku membuat musuh yang tak perlu…/_ umpatnya sebelum membenarkan postur diri dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

**(((1x21)))**

"SESUAI JANJIKU! AKU TELAH BANGKIT DARI DASAR NERAKA!" Monta berpose garang dengan telunjuk yang mengarah penuh emosi pada Sena.

Kawan di depannya yang sedang berbaring tengkurap dengan tangan terlipat yang menyangga kepalanya itu justru menaikkan alis dengan bingung , "...apa itu?"

"Tentu saja latihan buat membalas ucapan Shin di final nanti," pemuda monyet itu menjawab dengan semangat menggebu.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Pertama-tama kita harus menang turnamen dulu," ia berbisik mengingatkan ketika melirik Hiruma yang bersandar di sampingnya dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepala. Iblis itu sejak tadi sangat intens mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Entah mengapa, Sena merasa harus waspada.

Sejak kepulangan Juumonji-tachi kemarin malam, rasanya Hiruma jadi lebih pendiam. Diam yang berbahaya. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, menunjukkan fokus perhatiannya, sama seperti jika mereka sedang menjalankan rapat strategi atau dalam keadaan terdesak.

Tapi ini bukan rapat dan mereka tidak dalam keadaan terdesak di pertandingan. Entah apa yang membuatnya bersikap demikian. Sena mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Monta yang kini mendekati tempatnya untuk mengambil laptop Hiruma. (mereka sedang _browsing_ mencari info soal pertandingan nanti)

_Reciever _itu tampak senang-senang saja menjawab,"Tidak kok, tadikan sudah diputuskan kalau kita semua bakal ke Christmast Bowl."

Dalam sepersekian detik, dengan cepat Monta sudah mengambil laptop tadi dan membuka bagan pohon pertandingan dan mencorat-coret layar dengan spidol yang dibawanya, "Di blok sebelah, juaranya kan sudah pasti Oujou!"

Sena hanya sempat ternganga panik melihat apa yang dilakukan Monta, belum sempat ia mencegah lebih jauh, peluru karet dari senapan Hiruma mendahuluinya menembaki bokong bocah monyet itu hingga celananya berlubang-lubang.

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum lemah sebelum bangkit mengambil air agar Monta bisa membersihkan hasil perusakannya. Main corat-coret tanpa pikir sih_.../Sudah tahu siapa yang punya barang itu.../ _

Sementara kawannya membersihkan layar laptop, Togano dan Kuroki yang juga termasuk orang-orang terbangun seperti ketiganya, melanjutkan obrolan tadi,

"Memangnya Oujou sekuat itu, ya?" Kuroki bertanya dengan suara mengantuk.

Togano yang sedari tadi membaca _manga_, melepaskan pandangannya dari panel-panel dalam kertas sebelum menjawab gumam,"Hm, dari pertandingan lawan Shinryuuji dan Seibu yang kita lihat sih mereka tak terlalu kuat,"

"Yah, mereka tak mungkin tetap diam seperti itu," Hiruma menjawab ringan.

Sena mengangguk membenarkan seniornya," Lagipula Shin sudah bilang 'kutunggu di final', " _/Aku harus bertambah kuat. Soalnya di musim gugur nanti, Shin juga pasti bertambah kuat !/_ pikirnya semangat.

"Oh! Yang waktu itu ya?" Monta yang baru kembali setelah mengganti celana, mengangguk ingat.

"Ya."

"Hoo...kalian sudah mengobrol dengannya toh?" Hiruma mengomentari hal tadi. Kontan Sena menelan ludah mendengarnya. Ia belum pernah menceritakan hal ini pada iblis itu. _/Lebih baik aku jangan bilang kalau identitasku sudah ketahuan./_

"Er...yah...begitulah. Ia membantu kami dari perampok bermotor," Sena menjawab ragu. Monta yang tampaknya mengerti pandangan mata sahabatnya yang memberi isyarat 'jangan-katakan-apapun-selain ini'.

"Oh...oh...ya. Itu saja kok, Hiruma-senpai. Kebetulan dia ingat Sena itu _syumu_ Deimon, dan titip pesan pada Eyeshield soal tadi," Monta berbohong dengan lancar. Tapi Sena tak suka senyum rubah yang tersungging di wajah kawannya itu.

"Hoahm...yosh...met tidur, minna..." Kuroki mengunyah ngantuk dan langsung tertidur lelap.

"Ou, oyasumi," Togano menaruh bukunya dan melepaskan kacamata sebelum ikut pergi ke dunia mimpi seperti kedua sahabatnya yang tidur lebih dulu.

"...Oyasumi," Sena dan Monta berbarengan menjawab salam tadi. Bocah _baseball _itu lalu berguling sibuk dan membuka kantung tidur miliknya. Membaringkannya horizontal berseberangan dengan Sena. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam pembaringan dan berguling meringkuk,

"Met tidur Sena, Hiruma-senpai...hoahm...," ujarnya lelah, belum sempat Sena menjawab, _reciever _itu sudah terbang ke dunia mimpi.

"...Kau juga tidur sana," ujar pemuda pirang yang jarinya kini dengan sibuk menekan tuts di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Pendar lembut cahaya dari layar komputer lipat itu menerangi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kau sendiri ?" tanyanya pelan. Matanya mulai terasa berat.

Hiruma mengangkat bahu, "Nanti saja."

"...hm..."

_**Tak..tik..tak...tik..**_

"Hiruma-san?" Sena keluar dari selimutnya dan menatap sang iblis yang dengan santai bersandar di posisi yang sama sebelumnya.

"Hn?" gumamnya singkat.

"Suara jarimu terlalu berisik,"

"Dan?" Ia tak melihat pemuda mungil itu bangkit duduk sebelum telapak tangan kecil menghalangi layar laptop. Hiruma menatapnya sebal, "Tak bisakah kau tidur saja?"

"Kalau kau juga istirahat," ujarnya pendek.

Bola mata tosca menatapnya kaget. Tak tahukah ia bahwa kalimat itu sungguh bisa berarti sugestif? Yah, pertanyaannya terjawab ketika sadar bahwa bola mata karamel itu berkabut dan tubuh mungil yang siap untuk jatuh kapan pun, _/Dia setengah sadar.../_

Menghela napas pendek, jemari panjang menekan beberapa tombol untuk mematikan laptop miliknya,"Chibi, mundur sebentar," perintahnya pelan. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk kecil dengan mata setengah terpejam. Dengan hati-hati Hiruma membereskan peralatannya dan menaruhnya kembali di tas sebelum kembali menghadap pemegang kontraknya.

" Sudah kumatikan. Puas?" bisiknya sarkastik. Tapi ia tak mendengar jawaban dari Sena yang duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk. Perlahan ia mendekat dan mendapati _syumu_ itu sudah tertidur. _/Oh, bagus.../_

Mengelering pada keadaan sekitar yang kini lebih gelap gulita karena cahaya laptop sudah dimatikan dan hanya dibantu penerangan pendar bintang di langit serta lampu minyak, ia mendapati bahwa sekarang hanya ia yang terjaga penuh.

"Tch..." umpatnya pelan sebelum secara refleks tangannya mendekap Sena yang tertidur. Juniornya menggerutu pelan karena posisinya dirubah, namun setelah tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas alas hangat dan kepalanya mendapat bantal yang empuk, senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya.

Hiruma, yang kini berbaring di tempat Sena tadi, melipat tangannya sebagai pengganti bantal dan menghela pendek. Seenaknya saja anak itu mengganggunya dan menyuruhnya tidur, lalu justru dia yang terlelap dan ia yang harus membereskan sisa ulahnya (karena kalau Sena tidur sembari duduk, kedua kakinya pasti akan mati rasa ketika pagi nanti. Yah, tak ada yang mau RB tim mereka mengalami konsekuensi konyol seperti itu toh?)

Membiasakan dengan berat kepala yang bersandar di dadanya, iblis pirang itu mengatur napas pelan ketika menatap Sena yang berbaring terlelap di atasnya,

_/...__Ah...sudahlah.../_

Pikirnya pendek sebelum kantuk mendera dan membuatnya terlelap seperti anggota lainnya. Malam ini, rasanya angin gurun tak terlampau dingin baginya...

_**To be Continued…**_

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N:**

**(1)**Bagian HaHa Kyoudai disini saya pakai yang versi anime. Soalnya lebih dramatis…Dan bisa nyelip-nyelip hint dikit untuk kedepannya…:D

Uhm, sekalian pengumuman, mulai September tahun ajaran baru tahun ini, saya kuliah di dua tempat dan jurusan yang berbeda. Dengan kata lain, kesibukan saya selama satu setengah tahun kedepan akan lebih padat sampai salah satunya selesai. Saya akan berusaha meyelesaikan semua karya saya, tapi mohon pengertiannya jika update satu cerita mungkin akan makan waktu yang lama. Namun, selama puasa,untuk membayar hal itu, saya usahakan tempo cepat seperti awal chapter. Tapi rata-rata hanya bisa 16 hal...Mohon pengertiannya ya...

Terima kasih telah membaca! Mohon reviewnya!

Salam,**  
HR**


	19. Death March II

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **K sampai M…

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**Warning:** typo...

**A/N:** Banyak yang di time skip! Ga ada aneh2 disini...bener2 DEATH MARCH..

**XIV**

**Death March**

**pt. II  
**

Sudah berapa lama mereka menjalani latihan neraka? Kapan ini akan berakhir?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam ini sering kali timbul dalam pikiran anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats ketika mereka luar biasa kelelahan dalam menjalani latihan. Kaki yang lecet, tangan yang memar, kulit yang terbakar oleh panas menyengat, hingga bertahan tanpa mandi dan hanya menggunakan tisu basah selama beberapa hari.

Ini…bisa dikatakan ajang _survival _bagi mereka. Yah, sebenarnya tak buruk-buruk amat. Lumayan untuk persiapan jikalau dapat giliran wajib militer. Setidaknya mereka takkan terlalu terkejut dengan kerasnya latihan yang diberikan oleh para tentara itu di masa depan nanti.

Tertatih-tatih Sena berlari menendang batu di hadapannya. Arah jatuhnya batu jadi makin tak bisa diprediksi karena jalanan yang rusak (berkat Hiruma yang menembakkan perluru bertubi-tubi). Tapi ia takkan protes juga mengenai hal itu. Karena dengan suatu kebetulan yang amat mengerikan, jalanan rusak yang membuatnya tersandung justru membantunya mendapatkan ilham dalam mencari cara menendang batu yang benar.

Kemarin ketika nyaris jatuh karena buru-buru menyusul gelinding batu, ia berhasil menendang batunya tanpa mengerem seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Riang rasanya menemukan suatu yang baru oleh dirinya sendiri, tapi biar begitu ia langsung sadar konsekuensinya setelah beberapa kali mencoba menendang lagi. Beban di lututnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Sena mengambil napas panjang sembari sesekali mengusap peluh yang meluncur di pelipisnya maupun menggosok pelan tangannya yang terbakar oleh sengat matahari sembari terus menendang kerikil kecil di kakinya. _/Kolam air di sana terlihat sejuk…/_ pikirnya setengah sadar.

Sebenarnya ia tahu betul bahwa yang dilihatnya itu fatamorgana. Tapi tetap saja, berkhayal sedikit akan utopia kecil itu menyenangkan dan membuatnya tenang. Dilihatnya beberapa puluh meter didepannya, ketiga orang yang lebih dulu berlari, sedang beristirahat di bawah bayangan pohon. Sungguh langka bisa menemukan pohon berukuran sedang di gurun macam itu dan beristirahat di bawahnya menjadi waktu berharga bagi mereka yang secara ekstrim sedang melakukan latihan neraka.

Dengan senyum lebar, Sena mempercepat langkahnya untuk menendang batu dan menyusul mereka. Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga…

"Aiha….sejuknya Max…" Didengarnya Monta menghela luar biasa lega ketika ia akhirnya sampai di tempat pohon itu.

"Kau benar…Haa.." Yukimitsu menggumam setuju pendapatnya. Hiruma juga terlihat menikmati sejuk bayang pohon sembari duduk bersandar di batangnya.

Sena menghela pelan ketika ia duduk meluruskan kakinya, "Aah…sejuk sekali…"

Walau baru dua hari lalu mereka menginap di losmen yang kebetulan terletak di kota kecil di tengah gurun itu, otomatis mereka kembali rindu dengan bagaimana rasanya air pancuran membasuh tubuh yang kepanasan. Setelah sekian lama sejak awal mereka memulai latihan, baru kali itu mereka benar-benar mandi, bukan mengelap diri dengan tisu basah. Dan Sena sungguh menyimpan memori ketika tiap tetes air yang dipakai ketika mandi terasa di kulitnya.

_/Gurun gersang ini bisa membuat kami gila…/_ pikirnya iseng.

"Eh, Sena?" Monta memanggilnya lelah.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, kapan kita bisa dapat _tightend _?" tanyanya mengulang percakapan mereka di losmen.

Saat itu, Hiruma memberikan seluruh anggota tim berlembar-lembar kartu bergambar yang berisi strategi permainan. Bentuknya seperti _trading card game_, kapten mereka bilang alasannya agar lebih mudah diingat daripada dijelaskan panjang lebar. Dengan ilustrasi keren yang menggambarkan tiap strategi, tentu saja ini membuat tiga orang_ otaku _dalam tim Deimon begitu bersemangat. Monta berbinar-binar menatap karakter _play _yang tampaknya sangat kuat, Togano berdecak kagum dengan ilustrasi di atasnya, dan Sena sekejap terpikir membuat peraturan agar ia bisa bermain TCG dengan kartu itu.

Celetukan Monta ketika ia berkata ingin memakai _play _rumit dari salah satu kartu yang ditunjukknya, berujung pada penjelasan dari Doburoku-sensei yang mengatakan bahwa diperlukan satu orang pemain lagi agar bisa melakukan taktik rumit tersebut. Seorang yang bertubuh lentur, tinggi, dan bisa masuk ke posisi manapun. _Line, catcher_, dan_ backs_ sekaligus. Orang yang bermain di posisi ini disebut _tightend._ Dan pemain inilah yang menjadi kunci untuk melakukan trik rumit seperti yang ditunjuk Monta sebelumnya.

Dengan berakhirnya cerita itu, malam pun berakhir dengan damai dan kipas angin yang berlaku seperti hipnotis membuat mereka tertidur dalam hitungan menit. Kalau ingat waktu itu, rasanya jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke Las Vegas…

"Entahlah…kuharap iya…" gumamnya pendek ketika Yukimitsu menawarinya air minum, "Trims," ucapnya sebelum menegak beberapa tegukan penuh untuk mengisi kembali tenaganya.

Suara gesekan kain dan gemerisik benda dalam tas Hiruma ketika ia bangkit, membuat ketiganya menoleh,"Oke. Sudah cukup istirahatnya, kita lanjutkan lagi."

Ketiganya mengangguk patuh dan memulai kembali formasi lari mereka. Kali ini tak perlu lama untuk menyusul tiga orang di depannya karena Hiruma berhenti menembakkan senapan dan merusak jalan.

"Oo…Hari ini Sena bisa mengkuti kita dengan baik ya?" Monta berkomentar tersadar ketika melihat kawannya berlari menendang batu tanpa kesulitan.

Hiruma mendengus, "Heh…sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan sesuatu. Asal begini terus, kita akan cepat sampai tanpa halangan."

Tapi tampaknya nasib berkata lain dari apa yang diucapakan oleh sang iblis. Baru saja dua puluh menit ia berkata demikian, berikutnya Monta dan Yukimitsu dengan takut-takut memberitahunya bahwa pemuda mungil itu tak terlihat lagi di belakang mereka.

Sang kapten menggeram kesal ketika ia sadar apa yang baru dilewati mereka beberapa ratus meter di belakang.

Persimpangan jalan.

_/Tch…dia pasti tersesat./_ umpatnya dalam hati. Dan melihat ekspresi dua orang yang berada bersamanya, keduanya juga berpikiran sama tentang Sena.

**(((1x21)))**

Kobayakawa Sena diam mematung ketakutan diantara motor-motor besar yang mengelilinginya. Entah kesialan macam apalagi yang membuatnya berada di sana. Rasa-rasanya tadi ia hanya berusaha mengambil kembali batu kerikil yang tersangkut dan terbawa oleh jeruji ban dari salah satu motor yang sedang konvoi.

Dan _voila_!

Sekarang setelah batunya diambil, ia baru sadar di sekelilingnya hanyalah motor-motor besar dan orang-orang berpakaian preman ala Barat. Pemuda mungil itu menelan ludah. Dia tak tahu ada dimana, dia tak membawa ponsel miliknya, dan parahnya lagi, ia hanya bisa bicara sedikit bahasa asing.

"Tempat mengerikan macam apa ini…," gumamnya lemas.

"Hey, boy!" Seorang pria besar berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hiie! Y-yes?" jawabnya takut-takut ketika orang tadi mendekatinya.

"What's up? Are you lost ?" tanyanya ramah. Um, tapi Sena rupanya terlampau ketakutan dengan perbedaan besar badan mereka dan menjawab patah-patah,

"Ah…um…I-I…Japan…A-American Football…boy…"

"Japan? American Football?" Suara pria lain yang berada di sana mengulangi.

"Oh, there's a Japanese girl who came with us. We drop her at San Antonio stadium. And she said that she's looking for American Football boy. Is that you, whom she looking for?" seorang wanita cantik menjelaskan perlahan padanya.

Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya, "Yes! That's it!" _/Itu pasti kak Mamori !/_ pikirnya optimis.

"Oh, well….than, how if we took you there?"

"Um….o..kay?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sena berulang kali membungukkan diri sembari mengucapkan terima kasih ketika ia akhirnya sampai di gedung olahraga San Antonio. Didengarnya wanita tadi dan pria yang bersamanya mengobrol ringan tentang gadis Jepang yang mereka antar.

"I do believe that we drop her off here,"

Wanita di sampingnya menghela mimpi, "That girl…she must be came here all along to meet her boyfriend…"

"Ohoho! Exciting!" Pria tadi berkomentar semangat sebelum menangkap sosok seorang di atas tangga dan memanggilnya, "Hey! Japanese girl, this is the boy you've been looking for!"

"Really?" suara gadis itu menjawab.

Sena baru setengah berbalik menyangka bahwa itu Mamori, ketika yang dilihatnya justru seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan sedang meluncur bebas di pegangan tangga. "Bahaya!" teriaknya dan otomatis tubuhnya bergerak untuk menangkapnya.

_**BRUK!**_

"Aduduh!" Gadis tadi meringis.

"Itte…."

"Hm?"

Sena baru benar-benar menatapnya dan berbarengan menggumam hal yang sama dengan gadis tadi,

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh?" teriakan bingung tiga orang yang mengantarnya tadi tak terdengar ketika sadar masalahnya belum selesai.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ini…benar-benar suatu hari yang aneh bagi Sena. Pertama, ia disangka pacar dari gadis yang bernama Taki Suzuna. Yang sebenarnya sedang mencari kakaknya Taki Natsuhiko. Kedua, karena bingung bagaimana caranya untuk pulang dan akhirnya ia mengikuti Suzuna untuk mencari telepon umum, membuatnya bertemu dengan kakak Suzuna yang dicarinya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan model ala Jack dalam film Titanic, dengan janggut kambing dan pribadi yang…uh, eksentrik…

Plus, orang ini sedang mengikuti tes untuk masuk ke dalam tim pro. (Dimana yang Sena lihat, kesemua pesertanya berbadan besar-besar berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan dirinya yang mungil.) Tapi! Dari informasi yang didapatnya dari Suzuna, kakaknya itu tak ada pengalaman tanding sekalipun. Setelah Suzuna meluncur pergi entah kemana dari ruangan itu karena kesal menghadapi kakaknya, Sena yang ditinggal bingung di aula, dan disangka Taki datang untuk ikut ujian juga, secara tak sengaja terseret (mungkin karena tubuhnya kecil) arus orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam aula ujian.

Dan sekarang…

"Kenapa aku ikut tes ini?" bisiknya parau ketika didapatinya ia mengantri diantara orang-orang bertubuh super besar yang juga ikut ujian masuk tes pro. Ujian yang pertama adalah angkat beban. Dilihatnya Taki mampu mengangkat 90 kg, sementara Sena sendiri berhasil mengangkat ring seberat 45 kg. (Naik 20 kg dari sebelumnya. Dia cukup senang melihat kemajuannya ini.)

Lalu berikutnya adalah tes lari 40 Yard…

Ia dibuat kagum lagi oleh kakak dari Suzuna itu ketika larinya tercatat selama 5,1 detik. Itu lumayan cepat! Sama dengan Monta yang main di posisi_ catcher_!

"Oi, pipsqueak! Hurry up! It's your turn now!" Seorang pria gendut besar dengan tindik di lidah berteriak marah padanya.

"O..okay…" gumamnya takut. Ia menelan ludah sebelum melakukan posisi siaga, _/Iya juga ya. Sudah lama aku tak mengukur kecepatan lariku.../ _pikirnya penasaran.

_** PRIIIIIIIIIT!**_

Suara peluit…

_**TAP!**_

Baru saja ia melangkah, sesuatu menghalanginya dan membuatnya kehilangan kesimbangan dan jatuh.

"Hiie!"

_**BRUK!**_

Didengarnya suara orang-orang menertawakannya karena kecerobohannya tadi. Walau Sena seratus persen yakin bahwa seseorang menginjak sepatunya untuk membuatnya terjatuh, ia mengambil napas sabar untuk menenangkan hatinya. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdebat…

Suara gaung di mikrofon kembali terdengar mengumumkan uji coba tanding antar grup sebagai tes terakhir. Ketika mengambil seragamnya, kebetulan lagi bahwa ia dan Taki satu tim (mungkin karena nomor pendaftarannya yang berurut) dan sialnya orang-orang yang tadi menganggu larinya ternyata ada di tim lawan. Setengah mengutuk nasib sial yang menyertainya sedari tadi, samar-samar ia menangkap suara Suzuna memanggilnya,

"Sena!"

"Ah…Suzuna-san.." helanya lega ketika melihat orang yang dikenalnya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu meluncur santai dengan _inline skate_-nya mendekati Sena,"Kau sedang apa sih? Tiba-tiba ikut tes juga. Ayo, ikut aku. Telepon umumnya ternyata ada di samping arena ini."

Sepasang mata karamel berbinar mendengar kabar tersebut,"Sungguh? Terima kasih!" ucapnya sebelum mengekor Suzuna yang lebih dulu meluncur ke sana.

Kalau boleh jujur, tadi memang Sena merasa sangat senang memiliki harapan untuk pulang. Tapi sekarang ketika ia mendengarkan nada tunggu yang menyambungkannya dengan ponsel Hiruma, ketakutan kembali merayap dalam dirinya. Hiruma pasti takkan memberi toleransi alasan bahwa ia tersesat.

Belum sempat ia mengusir pikiran-pikirannya, dan belum sempat pula ia bicara, teriakan dari seberang telepon membuatnya nyaris tuli,

_"KUSO CHIBI! KAU ADA DIMANA?"_

"Aduduh…." Sena menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya. Uh, oh…kaptennya benar-benar marah,"A…ta-tadi batunya terbawa roda motor…uh, um…a-aku diantarkan ke stadiun _fo-football_…" jelasnya takut. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi iblis itu rasanya mampu menyalurkan hawa-hawa hitam sekalipun melalui telepon.

"_San Antonio?"_

_**GLUP! **_

"I-iya…" jawabnya tegang sembari menunggu jawaban di _line_ satunya. Hening tanpa ada suara dari lawan bicaranya, Sena punya tebakan jitu bahwa Hiruma sedang mencari data di internet.

"_Oke, kuso chibi. Kau ada di rute 10. Kembali ke arah kiri jalan dari stadium San Antonio, lalu ke arah kanan. Dengan begitu kau kembali ke rute awal, kalau kau cepat, kau bisa bertemu dengan tim line yang belum menyusul kami,"_ jelasnya dengan nada bisnis.

_Syumu_ mungil itu mengangguk paham walau lawan bicaranya tak melihat, "Un…aku segera kembali. Terima ka-"

"_Satu lagi…"_ Hiruma memotong ucapannya.

Pemuda mungil tadi kembali menelan ludah menunggu apa yang akan didengar berikutnya, "Y-ya?"

"_Jangan harap kau lolos dari hukuman."_

_**PIP!**_

Satu kalimat itu saja untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan sempurna. Sena mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya dengan lunglai. Memang tak mungkin bisa lolos dari amarah sang kapten…

"Sena? Bagaimana katanya?"

_Syumu_ Deimon tadi berbalik dan memberi senyum lembut,"Kurasa aku bisa kembali. Terima kasih, Suzuna-san."

Gadis tadi tampak canggung diberi ucapan tersebut, "Ah, bukan masalah. Sudah, ayo cepat kau pergi sana. Tubuh kecil sepertimu mana bisa melawan orang-orang pegulat itu. Nanti bisa mati loh… " ujarnya sembari bergidik.

Sena menatap orang-orang yang satu tim dengannya dari celah pintu pembatas ruangan. Ia bisa saja langsung pergi dari sana dan menyusul kawan-kawan tim Deimon. Tapi…

"Kalau aku pergi, nanti kakakmu dan yang lainnya di tim B akan kerepotan," ujarnya bijak, "Tadi kau memang bilang pada kakakmu kalaupun dia ikut tes ini, dia pasti gagal. Tapi sebenarnya kau ingin ia diterima kan?"

Suzuna terdiam mendengar ucapan tadi, "Tentu saja," ia memulai, "Ia gagal masuk semua SMU, ingin main Amefuto tapi tak bisa. Dia itu bodoh…tapi jadi seorang pemain pro adalah cita-cita kakak…"

"Suzuna-sa…er, bukan. Suzuna," panggilnya lembut, "Kita…lakukan apa saja yang kita bisa. Suzuna dukung kakakmu saja dari sini ya?" ujarnya.

Gadis itu memberinya pandangan kagum sebelum mengangguk kecil,"I-iya.."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi selain angkat beban yang Sena tak bisa.

Peregangan.

Kalau dibantu Monta atau kawan-kawan di timnya, ia bisa memaksakan diri sedikit. Tapi kalau sendirian melakukannya, ternyata jadinya lebih sulit. Mata karamelnya menyapu pemandangan di sekeliling lapangan _indoor _itu ketika ia mengistirahatkan diri.

"Wow! Lentur sekali!" ucapnya kagum sewaktu melihat Taki meluruskan kakinya 180 derajat bak penari balet.

"Ahaha! Dengan tubuhku yang lentur ini, aku dapt melakukan hal apapun dengan luwes," ujarnya tak lupa melayangkan senyuman sejuta dolar andalannya.

Sena sendiri lebih fokus pada hal lain dalam informasi tersebut,"Apapun?" ulangnya lagi. Rasanya ia jadi teringat tentang _tightend _yang diceritakan Doburoku-sensei, "Posisi Taki-san dimana?" tanyanya memastikan.

Pemuda pirang jagung itu santai menjawab dengan percaya diri, "Posisi? Ahaha, itu hanya membuatku pusing. Aku kan bisa apa saja,"

Sena terdiam membeku mendengar jawaban tadi, ia berpindah subjek percakapan pada Suzuna yang duduk di atas pagar tribun dekat tempat latihan mereka, "Ja-jangan-jangan dia…tak tahu aturannya ya?"

"Bingo, Sena. Dia kan belum pernah ikut pertandingan apapun," Suzuna membenarkan.

"Dan dia ikut tes untuk pemain pro…terlalu nekat…" Entah ekspresi apa yang harus Sena keluarkan setelah mendengar ini.

"Makanya dia itu bodoh," gadis tadi dengan cuek menambahkan sebelum terdengar suara peluit tanda dimulai pertandingan.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Jalannya pertandingan…boleh dikatakan mengejutkan. Bagi para penguji, bagi para peserta, bahkan bagi Sena sendiri. Ketika ia menerjang lurus ke seberang lapangan dan membawa bola, apa yang berada di sekitarnya seolah melambat. Ia dapat berlari dengan langkah ringan tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun. Tapi ia yakin betul bahwa sekelebat matanya menangkap para pemain lawan berusaha menghalangi jalannya. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga membuat lapangan itu hening, yang penting ia berhasil membawa bola ke seberang lapangan dengan sempurna. _Touchdown_ yang dramatis untuk mengakhiri pertandingan percobaan dengan kemenangan di pihak timnya.

Usai melepas pakaian dan alat pelindung, pikirannya menimbang-nimbang kemampuan Taki yang tadi bermain dalam grup yang sama dengannya. Pemuda pirang itu bisa memblok lawan dengan baik dan menangkap bola dalam jarak tengah. Ditambah lagi tinggi badannya yang lumayan…

_/Dia bisa jadi tightend yang bagus…/_ pikir Sena semangat. Mungkin tak buruk juga ia tersesat hingga sampai ke tempat itu. Setidaknya ada kesempatan menemukan pemain.

"Oh, Sena, waktunya pengumuman pemain yang lolos." Didengarnya Suzuna memanggil agar ia tak ketinggalan pengumuman. Yah, lebih tepatnya mengajaknya mengejar kakaknya yang sudah memasang pose kemenangan khas dengan membuka jasnya.

"Nathan Smith…"

_/Ahaha…ayo panggil aku, jadilah lagu kemenanganku…/_ pikir Taki super optimis ketika daftar peserta yang lolos dipanggil. Namun, berikutnya…

"Oscar Wilder…"

Taki terdiam. Sena berdiri canggung melihatnya. Dan Suzuna menghela pelan.

"Na-namanya dilewati…Dia gagal?" _Syumu_ mungil di samping adik dari pemuda itu bertanya ragu. Tapi gadis mungil berambut biru itu hanya menjawab datar,

"Apa boleh buat. Aturan mainnya saja tidak tahu."

"Tak mungkin….mereka menolak kejeniusanku…" Keduanya bisa melihat tubuh Taki bergetar sebelum ia beringsut frustasi, "ARIENAAAAI! **(1)**"

"Aaah…mulai lagi deh," Suzuna memijat dahinya lelah. Inilah sebabnya ia sampai mengejar kakaknya ke Amerika. Sungguh orang yang mengkhawatirkan sekali.

Langkah pelan membuat ketiganya menoleh pada juri pengawas berbadan kecil yang mendekati mereka, "Are you…Taki Natsuhiko?"

Pemuda pirang jagung itu mengangguk sebelum juri tadi melanjutkan, "Your speed and your power aren't enough to enter professional level…but, with your flexibility, you have a really interesting talent which can do both receiving balls and blocking your opponents."

"Hebat…kakak dipuji oleh seorang professional.." Suzuna berbisik pelan sembari sedikit-sedikit memahami apa yang dikatakan tadi.

"Try to built your experience in Japan High School for about three years, you can be a really good player. San Antonio Armadillos will wait for your return.." Ia menyudahi sebelum menjabat tangan Taki dan berbalik pergi. Sena dan Suzuna terpaku beberapa saat, tapi adik pemuda itu lebih dulu sadar.

"Hebat,kak! Katanya kau berbakat!" Suzuna melompat riang menyemangati Taki yang masih terlihat murung. Atau mungkin begitu…karena…

"Fufufu….Sudah pasti. Bakatku sudah lebih dari cukup, tapi gagal karena masalah umur. Begitu selesai SMU, aku bisa langsung masuk," jelas pemuda itu santai. Haha…dia sudah kembali semangat lagi jadi seorang idiot yang biasanya…

"Hebat sekali dong!" Sena yang setengah paham obrolan pria asing tadi otomatis mempercayai penuh ucapan Taki, yang langsung ditepis Suzuna.

"Hah…tapi berarti kakak harus berjuang di SMU! Tahun depan ikut ujian masuk lagi ya.." Gadis mungil itu mengingatkan keadaan kakaknya sekarang. Sena sontak teringat Kurita yang mengatakan bahwa Deimon menerima murid yang daftar di tengah tahun, namun hanya terbatas satu orang saja.

_/Co..coba saja dulu…/_ "A-anou, Taki-san? Begini…Deimon menerima murid yang mendaftar di tengah tahun…um, maukah kau masuk ke tim Deimon Devil Bats?"

Taki terdiam mendengarnya, sementara Suzuna menjerit kecil dengan senang, "Bagus kan kak? Ayo masuk saja!"

"Ha…Ha…Ahaha! Bicara apa sih Suzuna? Kau seolah mengatakan seperti aku butuh tim saja!" ujarnya berpose lagi. Sungguh orang yang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Memang iya kan?" Suzuna menghela lagi namun dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Ketika Sena menemukan matanya bertatapan dengan gadis itu, ia berharap Hiruma takkan marah jika ada dua orang tambahan yang bergabung dalam rombongan latihan mereka.

**(((1x21)))**

Setelah Sena, Suzuna, dan Taki berhasil menyusul tim _line_, Doburoku langsung memutuskan mereka akan istirahat penuh hari itu untuk mengenal dulu anggota tambahan yang ikut dengan mereka.

Doburoku sendiri sebenarnya punya alasan lain yang tak diketahui anak didiknya. Sewaktu ia melihat _runningback _mungil yang entah mengapa menyusul berlari di belakang tim _line,_ ia melihat perkembangan Sena rupanya lebih dari apa yang diperkirakannya. Anak itu nyaris menguasai lari tipuan yang ia beri nama Devil Bat Ghost. Melihat kemajuan sepesat itu, mau tak mau sebelum memberi kenaikan level lari berikutnya, istirahat penuh agar otot RB itu tak kaget nanti adalah perlu.

Dan sekarang mereka mengelilingi api unggun sebagai penghangat diri, dengan menu makan malam nasi kare daging dan teh dingin. Sena menahan ringis ketika kakinya diluruskan untuk beristirahat, tapi dengan sepiring kare dan obrolan santai disekitarnya, rasa sakitnya mulai terlupakan.

"Kekekeke! Amatiran ikut tes pro!" Hiruma tertawa terbahak mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan Taki ketika istirahat makan malam hari itu, "Yah, kemungkinan lulus juga tak 0% juga sih…" Ia masih terkekeh pelan diantara kunyahan nasi karenya.

"Kalau tak ikut, baru nol," Kurita membenarkan.

"Ahaha…kemungkinan lulusku sebenarnya 150% loh…" Dengan sangat bangga Taki menyombongkan diri. Suzuna yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menghela minta maaf untuk perlakuan kakaknya itu.

"Kekekeke! Bodoh! Ada orang bodoh!" Iblis pirang itu tertawa lagi. Sena tersenyum lelah melihatnya, sepertinya tak ada masalah dengan pribadi Taki untuk diterima oleh kapten mereka.

"Ah…Hiruma-san, boleh dia masuk ke dalam tim sebagai _tightend_?" Syumu kecil yang duduk di sampingnya langsung bertanya pada alasan utama pemuda jangkung itu ada di rombongan mereka.

Bola mata tosca menatapnya tajam sebelum menjawab tegas, "Tak boleh."

_/Ugh…oke…/_ Sena mengangguk kecil.

"Jatah masuk ke Deimon hanya satu orang. Tak bisa begitu saja diberikan pada amatiran berjanggut ini," ujarnya sembari membuka lembar alumunium permen karet, "Yah…waktu sisa kita di Amerika pas sebulan lagi. Kalau kau bisa mengikuti Death March ini sampai selesai, kau boleh masuk cadangan," tantangnya.

Taki melampar senyum ringan dan memainkan jarinya ringan, "Ck, ck. Itu hal mudah. Yang seperti ini sih sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari untukku." Namun keesokan pagi harinya, ketika ia melihat fatamorgana sepanjang jalan gersang nan panjang, mau tak mau suara semangatnya itu mengecil, "Siksaan macam apa ini…."

_**TEP!TAP!TEP!**_

"Hup!" Suara jatuh kerikil dan langkah kaki seseorang yang menyusul lari pemuda jangkung tadi membuatnya menoleh. Dilihatnya Sena susah payah berlari sembari menendang batu kecil.

_/Ah, hari ini zig-zag ya?/_ pikir _syumu_ mungil itu teringat. Lantas ia mengubah cara berlarinya yang terlihat amat keren di mata Taki. Oh lala, Sena tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu jadi motivasi besar…uhm, lebih tepatnya, memunculkan rasa persaingan besar…

"Ha..ha…dia…lari zig-zag sambil menendang batu…" Taki berbisik pelan pada jalanan kosong, "Masa aku begini saja langsung _down_…ARIENAAAAI!"

Dan…dengan semangat '45, Taki Natsuhiko mengikatkan tali pada sekeliling pinggangnya dan berlari sembari menarik adiknya yang dengan riang meluncur memakai _inline skate._

"Yahoo! Lihat minna! Ini menyenangkan! Seperti ski air!" teriak Suzuna ketika melewati empat orang yang tadi berada di barisan depan utama.

"Ahaha! Halo semua! Kalau tanpa _handicap_, ini terlalu mudah buatku!" sapa Taki sebelum lanjut berlari lagi. Keempat orang di belakang dua bersaudara tadi terdiam berusaha memilih ekspresi. Hiruma yang lebih dulu sadar dan terkekeh senang,

"Hah…si bodoh itu bisa dipakai…" ucapnya sebelum kembali menembakkan rentetan peluru dan membuat barisan tadi kembali berlari.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka terhenti, Sasaki Doburoku menegak sakenya dengan senang. _/Hoho…rupanya kita memungut berlian murni. Yah, masih ada harapan untuk musim gugur nanti…Tapi, kalau sudah setengah jalan, beban kaki akan bertambah, dan masalah baru dimulai dari sana…/_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sebenarnya, semangat Taki perlu dicontoh oleh anggota tim Deimon yang lain, atau begitu awalnya pikir Hiruma. Hingga hari ke-12 waktu latihan mereka, ia akhirnya melihat efek domino semangat itu pada Monta….

"Ahaha! Ringan sekali! Tanpa sadar aku sudah paling depan!" Taki lagi-lagi menyusul barisan _backs_ yang berlari dengan tempo konstan.

Monta, orang yang bisa dikatakan paling sensitif pada aura persaingan, menghilang sekejap dari barisan _backs_, belum sempat Hiruma membentaknya, ia sudah kembali berlari cepat menyusul Taki. Lengkap dengan pisang di tangan kanan dan teh di tangan kiri (diambil dari tas punggungnya).

"Nyam…nyam…Ringan! Kudapan jam tiga sore memang enak, MAX!" ujarnya sembari berla-oh, bukan, melompat ala monyet.

Persaingan itu belum selesai begitu saja, karena Taki tampaknya menerima tantangan tak langsung dari Monta. Ia menaikkan kakinya tinggi dan berputar,"Ahaha! Iya, ringan sekali! Sambil berlari, aku juga harus menjaga tubuh bentuk keseimbangan huruf Y!"

"Grrrh! Hyah! Pose MAX! HAH!" Monta ikut-ikutan memasang pose khasnya seusai menangkap bola sembari berlari.

Dan saat melihat ini, Hiruma tahu ia harus menegaskan sesuatu. Mengaitkan santai AK-47 di bahunya, ia menarik kerah belakang baju Sena dan Yukimitsu yang berhenti berlari karena terlalu kaget. "Jangan tiru kebodohan mereka," ujarnya pada anggotanya.

"Baik," jawab dua orang lainnya patuh sebelum melanjutkan latihan dengan pikiran was-was pada rekan mereka yang berada tak jauh di depan. Karena benar saja, malamnya dua orang yang gila-gilaan berlari itu tumbang tak berdaya.

Hari ke-13, barisan _line _menemukan teknik baru yang diberikan oleh Doburoku. Ini membuat mereka lebih mudah mendorong truk besar tersebut. Suatu kemajuan yang membuat regu tersebut makin kompak.

Hari ke-17, hari kritis karena bensin _dekotora_ mereka habis total sementara mereka berada di tengah-tengah gurun. Satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan bahan bakar bagi truk itu adalah dengan meminta pada kendaraan yang lewat. Setelah menolak ide Hiruma (yang mengusulkan memakai ranjau yang diikat pada tali di seberang jalan), Kurita (yang berusaha 'menangkap' mobil yang lewat), Monta (yang salah menulis ejaan bahasa Inggris), Sena (yang terlalu pemalu meminta tolong), dan Taki (yang dengan narsisnya berpose di sisi badan jalan), akhirnya mereka memakai cara klasik, biar wanita yang menangani semuanya (Hiruma sempat berbisik pada Sena ketika mereka melihat para gadis beraksi, "Aku lebih suka kau yang melakukan itu…" dan berujung pada puasa-bicara-pada-Hiruma yang dilakukan Sena selama tiga hari penuh. Ini catatan bagi sang iblis untuk tak melakukan hal itu lagi...)

…akhir kata, mereka berhasil meminta bensin yang dibutuhkan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan (walau lebih tepatnya mencuri, karena Hiruma langsung mengikat dan membekap kedua pengemudi yang berhenti dan menguras habis isi tangki bensin mobil mereka).

Hari ke-30, dimana 500 km terakhir membuat beban mental dan fisik mereka bertumpuk begitu parah. Yang kehabisan energi lebih dulu adalah barisan _line_. Otot tangan serta paha atas mereka begitu memarnya hingga tak bisa berjalan tegak.

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dalam diri…'untuk apa aku melakukan hal ini? kenapa aku harus menderita?' 'Aku sudah cukup berusaha.'" Pelatih mereka bercerita ketika mereka istirahat siang, "Kalian terus menerus berjuang melawan rintihan tubuh kalian..kalian akan mengerti artinya jika kalian berhasil nanti…" ujarnya misterius dan meninggalkan rasa tak tenang pada murid-muridnya.

"Aku tak paham kenapa ia bicara begitu…" gumam Sena lelah sembari mengumpulkan energinya kembali, matanya menyapu kawan-kawannya yang bergelimpangan beristirahat di bawah teduh bayang pepohonan.

"Ahhaha….yah…sedikitnya aku tahu," Yukimitsu yang ikut beristirahat di sampingnya memberi jawaban ringan.

"Eh? Yuki-san mengerti ?"

Pemuda kurus itu mengangguk,"…Aku…selama ini hanya mengikuti keinginan orang tuaku. Belajar…belajar…dan belajar…untuk masa depan…untuk universitas…apapun alasannya itu…"

_Syumu_ mungil di sampingnya hanya bisa bergumam simpati, "Oh…"

"Dan kali ini…ini kesempatanku untuk melakukan kebebasan terakhir kalinya di SMU…aku, tak mau membuang kesempatan itu. Aku akan berusaha sampai akhir untuk mendapatkannya…" ujarnya yakin. Sena tersenyum tipis terukir di wajahnya ketika mendengar ucapan penuh harapan tadi.

Pun demikian, RB kecil ini mau tak mau memberi perhatian ekstra selama dua hari ke depan, karena seniornya yang berada di barisan_ backs_ tersebut berulang kali jatuh ketika berlari. Walau tiap kali ia tanyakan tentang kondisinya, Yukimitsu menjawab bahwa ia hanya butuh sedikit istirahat agar kembali pulih. Sulit rasanya untuk mempercayai kata-kata tersebut jika melihat kondisi fisiknya.

Sena tak tahu, sejak kondisi Yukimitsu yang mulai merasakan kelelahan ekstrim, Hiruma terus memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dalam diam. Benar saja firasat Hiruma, karena di hari ke 32, usai mereka mengambil istirahat siang dan baru saja akan melanjutkan latihan, senior jenius itu pingsan tak berkutik. Dan memaksanya menuruti Doburoku untuk menghentikan perjalanan sementara.

Malam itu, seusai Mamori mengompres rekannya yang terkena _hypothermia_, Sena memberanikan diri untuk bicara pada kaptennya dan pelatih mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, rekan satu tim harus didahulukan…

Dengan langkah pasti, ia pergi ke bagian belakang truk dimana didapatinya Hiruma sedang menggosok senapannya sembari bersantai dan Doburoku-sensei sedang menegak sake seperti biasanya. Ia menelan ludah sebelum bicara,

"Anou….tentang Yukimitsu-senpai…"

"Hn?" Hiruma menggumam tanggap dan meletupkan balon permen karetnya. Bola mata tosca menatapnya tajam sebelum menebak pikiran Sena, "Aku tak punya niatan sama sekali untuk memperlambat laju lari," ujarnya dingin.

Pemuda mungil itu tercekat takut. Kebiasaannya untuk menggenggam bagian bawah kemejanya ketika ia sangat cemas ditunjukkannya tanpa sadar ketika ia mencoba melanjutkan bicara, "Tapi…"

"Lupakan dia. Siapa pun yang tak bisa mengikuti tempo lari, tinggalkan saja," Hiruma berujar tak peduli.

"I-itu terlalu kejam! Hiruma-san, kita ini tim dan seharusnya pergi ke sana bersama-sama!" bujuk Sena khawatir. Bisa-bisanya Hiruma mengatakan hal tersebut begitu santai…

"Itu pikiran bodoh," sepat seniornya tajam. Belum sempat Sena membalas, suara pelatihnya memotong ucapannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sena?" ujar Doburoku bijak.  
"Aa…Sensei…"

"Sejujurnya kukatakan, dia takkan bisa melanjutkan lagi. Ah, tapi awalnya juga aku tak percaya bahwa kalian semua akan berhasil mencapai tempat tujuan…," ia menegak sakenya sebelum melanjutkan,"Benar begitu kan, Hiruma?" ujarnya enigmatik. Jelas saja, maksudnya adalah pengecualian keberhasilan bagi iblis itu dibandingkan anggota lain yang manusia normal.

Syumu mungil itu membujuk panik,"Tapi-"

"Ho? Kau masih sempat mengkhawatirkan orang lain?" Doburoku menatapnya santai.

Bola mata karamel balas menatap bingung,"Eh?"

Sena tak sempat menghindar ataupun menepis tangan pelatihnya yang tiba-tiba menepuk keras tempurung lutut kirinya. Otomatis ia meringis dan jatuh bersimpuh pada tumpu kaki lainnya, "Ukh…"

"Lihat ? Keadaan lututmu bengkak parah dan rasa sakitnya akan terus menumpuk…Ini kenyataannya. Lebih jauh lagi, kita terhambat lebih dari setengah jarak yang direncanakan karena dia…" jelasnya pelan.

Sena menunduk lemah mendengar ucapan Doburoku yang selanjutnya, "Kita takkan sampai di Christmas Bowl tepat waktu kalau bertahan dengan tempo seperti ini terus."

_/Apa tidak ada jalan lain…/_ pikirnya frustasi dengan perasaan kacau. Tak mungkin ia meninggalkan rekannya kan?

"Cepat kau tidur. Besok perjalanan akan kita lanjutkan pagi-pagi," Hiruma memerintahnya dingin. Sena menggigit bibirnya ragu sebelum berbalik pergi dari tempat itu. Doburoku menatap intens pada muridnya yang kini sudah menghilang di sisi truk lainnya.

"Oi, Hiruma. Kau bilang kaki emas itu kau yang memberikan padanya kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn...," sang iblis bergumam pelan.

"Seingatku…kontrak darah itu mengabulkan tiap permintaan itu secara menyeluruh. 'Kaki emas' yang sebenarnya tak akan membutuhkan latihan lagi. Itu kemampuan sempurna," Doburoku mengerenyit serius.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum didengarnya Hiruma menanggapi, "…Aku tahu. Dia terlalu baik…tak memiliki hitam dalam hatinya…sihirku tak mampu mengikatnya secara keseluruhan," jelasnya.

Pria tengah baya itu menegak lagi sakenya, "Pantas saja…ada 'penolakan' ya?"

"Dia…tak sengaja membebaskanku," Disini Hiruma menghentikan aktifitas menggosok senapannya. Ia juga baru tersadar fakta itu sekarang, setelah mengingat-ingat sensasi ketika segelnya terbuka.

Pelatih mereka menatapnya lurus, "…Apa kau yakin?"

Sang iblis memejamkan sejenak matanya, sebelum membuka perlahan dan menjawab pelan, "…darahnya murni. Tak tercemar...bahkan dari rasa penasaran...Ia tak tahu apapun...,"

"Intinya...dia tak sengaja? Hoh...kau beruntung...kau tahu apa maksudnya itu kan?" Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pelatihnya sebelum dilihatnya pria tua itu pergi ke tempat api unggun.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hari ke-33. Keesokan harinya, hujan turun amat deras. Mengguyur tubuh kelelahan mereka dan membuat segalanya lebih berat berkali-kali lipat. Mengambil napas pun lebih sulit karena udara lembab menghalangi oksigen untuk dihirup lebih mudah. Belum lagi rasa dingin dan basah yang membuat tubuh menggigil dan mengantuk.

"Ini gila…Max…" Monta terengah berusaha mengambil napas. Di sampingnya, Sena berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama, batu yang ditendangnya tak bergulir lancar seperti biasanya karena terhalang lumpur dan air hujan.

"Jangan berhenti berlari…" Didengarnya suara Hiruma memperingatkan di belakang mereka. Iblis itu juga menghentikan tembakan senapannya dan tampak mendapati kesulitan yang sama dengan air hujan yang mengguyur deras sepanjang perjalanan.

_/Ah…benar juga…jadi ingat…tadi subuh sekali, Yuki-san sudah pergi lebih dulu…/_ Sena teringat ketika mereka semua mendapati selimut yang sudah dilipat rapi dan catatan kecil yang mengatakan bahwa Yukimitsu akan mencuri start untuk lari lebih dulu dengan alasan larinya yang paling lambat.

_/Sudah sejauh mana ia berlari? Semoga saja tak…eh?/_ pikiran Sena terhenti ketika melihat sosok berbayang diantara deras tirai hujan. Matanya membesar dan ia mempercepat larinya ketika sadar siapa itu, "Yuki-san?" _/Kenapa masih bisa tersusul?/_

Keadaan seniornya sungguh parah, dapat dilihat kalau Yukimitsu setengah sadar melangkah perlahan. Kelihatannya ia tak sanggup lagi…  
"Kau tak apa-apa? Sekarang istirahatlah di truk, toh kau sudah berlari lebih lama dari kami…" Sena bertanya khawatir. Ia tak suka melihat warna kulit seniornya yang menunjukkan keadaan sangat tidak sehat.

"Tak apa…aku takkan menyerah," seniornya bergumam dan terus berusaha berlari, "Aku akan pergi bersama-sama dengan kalian," ucapannya mulai melambat, "ke Christmas Bowl…"

_**BRUK! **_

"Yukimitsu-san!" Sena segera berlari menghampiri seniornya yang kini pingsan.

"WOAH! Yuki-senpai! Sena, apa dia tak apa-apa?" Monta berteriak kaget ketika melihat pemandangan yang sama.

"Jangan bantu dia!" Keduanya terdiam kaku ketika mendengar suara baru yang membentak keras. Hiruma memandang keduanya dingin,"Sudah kukatakan. Siapapun yang tak bisa melanjutkan, tinggalkan saja. Kita tak punya waktu untuk hal ini," jelasnya tegas.

Sena dan Monta menatap seniornya ragu. Yang benar saja…

"Kalau seperti ini, kita takkan tiba di Las Vegas dalam waktu yang ditentukan sebelum turnamen musim gugur!" bentaknya lagi. Hiruma tampaknya tahu persis Sena takkan bergerak hanya karena alasan itu, karena berikutnya ia menerobos mereka dan lanjut berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang lainnya. Monta menyepat pelan dan berbisik maaf pada sahabatnya sebelum menyusul kapten mereka. Bagaimanapun, impian mereka tak dapat dihambat karena hal ini saja…

_Runningback _mungil itu tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Bola mata karamelnya bergerak-gerak penuh pertimbangan sebelum membuat keputusan gila yang membuat Taki , ketika melihat dirinya berlari, memandang penuh rasa iri dan tak percaya,

"Tidak mungkin! Ia berlari zig-zag, menendang batu, dan menggendong orang! Suzuna! Kau juga-" Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai. Ia sudah digilas oleh adiknya yang kesal.

"Tidak mau!" teriak gadis itu sebal.

Kembali lagi pada Sena yang susah payah menggendong seniornya agar tak ditinggal, ia berusaha mengambil tempo lari yang baru. Usahanya dikacaukan oleh geliat Yukimitsu yang tersadar dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Yuki-san!" Sena membantunya bangkit dengan tegak sebelum melihat pemuda itu memberinya tepukan pelan di bahu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tak apa-apa," ujarnya sebelum berbalik ke arah jalan sebaliknya.

"Eh? Yuki-san, jalannya ke arah-"

"Aku…akan kembali dan melanjutkan dari tempatku tadi terjatuh.." jelasnya sembari tersenyum tegar dan lanjut berbalik. Sena hanya bisa menatap punggung kurus membelakanginya dan menghormati keputusan tersebut. Beberapa meter di depan, sekalipun terhalang tirai hujan, Hiruma Youichi menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat bagaimana seorang mempertahankan prinsip harga dirinya. Bahkan bagi iblis sekalipun…itu suatu hal yang patut dihormati…

Malamnya ketika akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat dan mengganti pakaian basah, Doburoku yang sedari awal mengamati solidaritas Sena pada rekan timnya. Mau tak mau memberi penghargaan khusus pada anak itu.

Melihat Yukimitsu yang terbaring dengan pengobatan seadanya, ia teringat masa lalunya ketika melakukan latihan yang membuatnya harus mengorbankan karir profesionalnya.

"Heh…kekompakan kalian membuatku iri. Sungguh tim yang solid…kali ini, aku bersulang untuk kalian…" Doanya pelan pada sang hujan.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Han-cur-kan!"

"Bu-nuh!"

Yel-yel penyemangat terdengar diteriakkan oleh barisan _line_ Devil Bats yang kini mendorong semangat _dekotora_ besar itu. Juumonji yang tampaknya menjadi orang yang paling menikmati latihan selama ini, mengeluarkan celetukan ringan,

"Pada akhirnya…tak ada satupun yang mengundurkan diri ya?"

Di kalimatnya ini, para _lineman_ saling bertatapan tersadar sebelum tertawa bersamaan. Kurita nyaris menangis haru sewaktu berkomentar, "Kalian semua hebat! Hebat!" Betapa bahagianya pemuda besar itu. Bayangkan, setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya ia mendapatkan kawan-kawan yang solid berjuang bersama-sama dengannya.

Kuroki mendengus pelan, "Hah..sudah sampai sini, siapa juga yang mau tumbang?" ujarnya menyatakan fakta yang langsung disetujui rekan-rekannya. Suara baru ikut menimbrung obrolan mereka dengan berita sangat membahagiakan,

"Yak, dengan ini tinggal setengah jalan dari perhentian terakhir kita. Sekitar 45 km lagi…kalian naiklah ke bak truk," Doburoku dengan santai memberitahu. Tapi reaksi yang diperkirakannya berbeda sama sekali dan justru membuatnya terkejut,

"Huh, sudah sampai sini masa finishnya naik di bak truk…" Juumonji mengumpat pelan.

"Jelek sekali…" sambung Togano.

"Yosha, minna! Kita dorong terus sampai Las Vegas!" Kurita berteriak semangat yang dijawab kompak oleh rekan-rekannya.

Dengan semangat baru, dengan tujuan yang begitu jelas, tak terasa mereka berlari begitu ringan hingga akhirnya barisan utama yang berada di depan disadarkan oleh Hiruma yang memanggil mereka,

"Oi, _kuso gaki_…lihat itu…"

Keempat orang (ditambah satu yang ditarik melincur) yang kini berhenti berlari, saling bertatapan haru ketika membaca _banner_ neon yang menyala terang warna warni.

"Las Vegas!" teriak mereka berbarengan dengan penuh haru. Tapi reaksi mereka belum seluruhnya dikeluarkan karena masih tak tenang menunggu barisan_ line_. Sungguh kejutan yang menyenangkan ketika melihat bahwa semuanya masih lengkap dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Melihat ini, Kurita menangis bahagia dan membuat air mancur dadakan.

_**DRATATATTATATA!**_

"Ya Ha! Death March 2000km, semuanya berhasil!" Hiruma menembakkan senapannya dengan semangat. Membiarkan anak buahnya tumbang berbaring di atas trotoar taman untuk beristirahat. Doburoku mendekati mereka dan menggeleng tak percaya,

"Aku terlalu meremehkan kalian. Tak kusangka tak ada satupun yang menyerah sampai akhir. Tenaga dan stamina kalian akan meningkat dibandingkan sebulan yang lalu…"

"Apa iya?" Kuroki menggumam tak percaya.

"Yah, truknya memang terasa lebih ringan dari pertama kali sih…" Togano sedikitnya membenarkan.

Pria tengah baya itu tertawa kecil sebelum mengatakan penuh semangat, "Tapi kalau hanya ini untuk melawan tim Kanto, kalian 100% takkan menang. Kalian melewati siksaan ini sampai akhir, itu semua untuk menutupi perbedaan kekuatan. Dalam amefuto, kekuatan hati juga penting dan aku bertaruh pada hal itu….Yah, tapi saat ini, nikmati saja anggur kemenangan kalian. Kalian telah melewati 2000km! Kalianlah yang terbaik!" ujarnya sebelum mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Hiruma yang bersandar di pohon palem, terkekeh mendengar seluruh hal tersebut, "Kau susah-susah berpidato, tapi rasanya tak ada yang mendengar tuh…" ujarnya sembari menunjuk gelimpangan para anggota tim Deimon sebelum menanggapi Suzuna yang menanyakan perihal kelulusan kakaknya.

Doburoku menghela pelan…_/Yah..sudahlah…tapi…/_ Ia mendekati Sena dan membangunkan pemuda mungil itu.

"Ya?" Sena menanggapi lelah. Ia hanya melihat Doburoku memberi isyarat agar mengikutinya pergi dari sana. Yang Sena ingat berikutnya, ia berada di atas tiruan kapal bajak laut yang berada di tengah kolam renang raksasa hotel besar.

"Aku akan segera pergi…" Pelatihnya menjelaskan pelan-pelan, "Aku sungguh ingin pulang ke Jepang bersama kalian. Tapi aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah…tak usah dipikirkan. Yang pasti, coba tunjukan hasilnya," Pelatihnya melempar bola _football _padanya. Sena menatap bingung bola di tangannya.

"Tunjukkan apa?"

"Lari sang iblis. Devil Bat Ghost. Seharusnya sekarang sudah sempurna," Doburoku tersenyum semangat.

"EH?"

"Aku akan menerjang untuk mengambil bola. Kau hanya perlu berlari melewatiku," tantang sang pelatih. Sena mengangguk ragu ketika mengingat tes sebelumnya, dimana ia tertangkap _tackle_ pelatihnya. Apa ia bisa melakukannya sekarang?

"Um. Baik," Sena mengangguk setuju. Ia sudah berlari 2000km. Ia bisa melakukannya sekarang.

_**Tap! Tep!**_

_**TAP! TEP!**_

_**FWOSH!**_

_/Eh? Aku berhasil lewat?/_ Sena berpikir bingung ketika dalam beberapa detik ia sudah berada di sisi lain kapal. Sementara itu, Doburoku terbelalak kaget dengan senyuman tak percaya,

_/Di-dia….tak sadar kalau baru saja melakukan hal hebat ya? Hoho…ini akan sangat menarik…/_

"Hahaha! Kau berhasil bocah!" ucapnya senang pada Sena. Pemuda mungil itu hanya balas tersenyum lebar untuk pujian atas hasil usahanya.

Ya, sekarang ia yakin bahwa usahanya di latihan neraka itu telah terbayar…

…**TBC…**

**(((1x21)))**

**(1)**Artinya ya.. tak mungkin. Saya pikir lebih enak kalau Taki pakai ucapan khasnya ini dalam bahasa Jepang…yah…lebih mudah dimasukkan emosinya…

Hehehe...bagian Las Vegas akan saya post setelah lebaran. Tepatnya tanggal 16 September begitu saya tiba di Bandung lagi...Kenapa? Supaya puasa kalian teteup sempurna~ Saya sensitif ama yang begini sih...jadi seringan apapun pokoknya disegel dulu ya...;D

Selamat liburan!

HR


	20. Las Vegas

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **M… Aduduh...karena masih belajar membuat sari lemon yang baik dan benar. Kalau gegabah,takutnya malah perih kena mata...jadi masih lama klo yang sampai penetrasi itu...

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan milikmu…

**A/N:** Mohon maaf terlambat, janjinya tanggal 16, tapi ternyata ada perubahan jadwal pulang dan kunjungan mudik. Saya sampai tengah malam tanggal 15 dan paginya langsung kuliah dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam 7 malam, niatan mau apdet, tapi malah demam karena kurang tidur...^w^; Maaf ya...

**Balasan review! **  
** Nesia Eg Yufa :** Yep, semua selesai! Karena banyak karakter yang ambil peran penting, bagaimanapun juga bagian ini harus diceritakan…hehe, bulan puasa klo aneh2 ntar kualat loh..*saya kena flu dua minggu* Maaf, telat! Tanggal 17 nih..hehehe..

**Rui:** Iya…sengaja, sayang. Soalnya disini fokus kemunculan karakter baru dan pengembangannya..maaf terlambat ya…

**Artemisaish:** Halo! Iya, di post juga, akhirnya dapet jadwal kosong…Oke, ini dibanyakin..

** Cute Hyukkie:** Ya, memang kental ya..Di anime ataupun manga digambarkan intens banget tentang mereka sih…Yeph, Deimon begitu hebat! Banzai!...Hiruma kejam? Dari sisi lain sebagai ketua, sebenarnya dia tegas lho…Dan kenapa bukan tanggal 15? Soalnya saya masih ada di tengah perjalanan, saya dilarang pakai laptop selama silaturahmi dan harus fokus pada keluarga…Wah, wah. Ada pembaca yang ulang tahun! Selamat ya! Semoga tambah sukses untuk semua cita-citanya…:) Maaf 'kado' ini terlambat ya..

**Tini N'WhiteOnyx :** Sip!

** D'purple Shoseki:** Ya…akhirnya beres juga! Rasanya seperti beres bayar hutang besar…Hehe, dia memang malaikat. Yah, terlampau manis nih…Gimana reaksi Hiruma? Hm, mungkin cemberut-cemberut sendiri? Aww, muka BT dia tetep cakep sih…Yah, kan puasa say, makannya digeser sampai suasana tenang…Wahaha, tanggal 12 saya masih di desa antah berantah. Sinyal internet ga sampai disana..

**Jeanne Jeagerjaques San:** Terima kasih banyak! Iya nih, pengen punya ototou kaya dia *walau saya udah punya sepupu kaya begini…tapi ya tetep aja ya?* Sip2!

**Rya-chanxShii-chan:** Terima kasih! Sip!

** HS:** Siapakah ini? Trims banyak ya!...Eh, ada yang sadar soal ini. Bagus sekali, soalnya bakal dipakai disini loh…Saya usahakan ya…

** OchichiAoi:** Eh? Eh? Ya, karena dia begitu?...haha, oke..

**Ryoudou Ai:** Hm, biar pikiran tetap bersih dan fokus sama puasanya… Okaerinasai, Ai chan. Lama banget say, kemana aja?:)…Kasino? Saya pakai yang anime biar banyak servis..hehehhe…

**cici-lucky:** Ada dikit banget sih, maaf ya…oke, diperbanyak deh!

**aish tokiya:** Salam kenal juga! Ga apa-apa selama ceritanya bisa dinikmati…terima kasih banyak selalu ikuti apdet cerita ini…Request yang bagus. Memang saya rencanakan nanti ketika momen yang tepat. Pokoknya kejutan deh...:D HS itu apa ya? Hm..rencananya memang tersirat, karena kalau eksplisit saya masih belum dapat kosa kata yang cocok..Iya, sip!

**Esa 'Yaoi Incest Pedofil':** Haha,disini ada kok..walau saya ingin buat sesuatu sedikit beda..oke2…

**D'purple Shoseki:** EH? Kamu nunggu? Iya, diundur…saya baru pulang nih…

Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya! Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk janji yang tidak bisa saya tepati kemarin...

Selamat membaca!

**XV**

**Las Vegas**

Hal pertama yang disadari oleh Sena, ketika mereka semua tersadar dari tidur dalam kamar hotel yang penuh sesak, adalah udara yang sejuk. AC yang diset penuh bukan membuatnya tertidur namun justru sebaliknya. Mungkin karena sebulan ini tubuhnya terkondisikan dengan suhu gurun yang panas dingin kering, sehingga kenyamanan ekstra justru membuatnya merasa harus awas.

Setelah merilekskan kembali penjagaannya dan menggeliat meregangkan tubuh, dirinya berbalik mendengar Monta memanggil namanya.

"Sena! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou," jawabnya ramah. Ah...senangnya sudah kembali ke rutinitas santai biasanya.

"Yosh, mandi yuk! Showernya hebat nih! Bisa di set suhu lho! Kurita-san mengambil bak rendam, yah tubuhnya kan paling besar...Jadi showernya sekarang kosong...Yuk! Mumpung yang lainnya masih ingin tidur!" ajaknya semangat.

"Fugo! Nanti mengantri lagi, Sena-kun!" Komusubi ikut membujuknya.

"Baik, baik...biar aku ambil baju ganti dulu," tawanya kecil. Ia jadi teringat kalau mereka menginap di hotel besar dengan 'bantuan' dari koneksi Hiruma.

"Yosh! Setelah itu, kita jalan-jalan!" Monta berteriak semangat.

"Ou!" Dua orang lainnya langsung menyetujui tak kalah bersemangat sebelum ketiganya berlari riang ke kamar mandi.

Usai seluruh anggota di satu kamar itu menyegarkan diri dan berganti pakaian, mereka saling mengobrol riang membahas perihal keberhasilan Death March mereka. Ada juga yang berkhayal-khayal tentang hasilnya di lapangan nanti. Obrolan mereka terhenti sejenak dengan ketukan pintu kamar yang ternyata adalah Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Sarapan!" ujar mereka berbarengan sembari memperlihatkan mangkuk bubur _oatmeal._

"Uwoo! Makanan!" Dan seperti tentara bebek yang dilempari remah roti, dalam sekejap mangkuk-mangkuk berisi _oatmeal _buah itu segera habis tanpa sisa.

"Hiruma-kun bilang, hari kalian semua bebas melakukan apapun. Tapi jangan lupa untuk kembali kemari sebelum petang nanti," jelas manajer mereka yang disambut teriakan senang. (Sebagai catatan saja, Hiruma dan Cerberus dapat kamar sendiri yang tentunya kelas VIP di lantai berbeda, para gadis juga terpisah di satu kamar khusus. Sedangkan Doburoku lebih suka tidur di _dekotora_...)

"Woah! Jadi tak sabar ya?" Monta mengguncang-guncang bahu Sena penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ah..iya-"

"Sena? Kau hati-hati ya...Ini bukan tempat baik seperti di Houston sebelumnya. Jangan sampai tersesat ke tempat aneh ya?" Mamori memandangnya khawatir.

"Baik. Aku paham," ia jawab tersenyum menenangkan 'kakaknya', "Mamori-neechan pergi bersenang-senang dengan Suzuna-chan saja. Kan jarang-jarang akhirnya dapat teman ngobrol sesama anak perempuan. Biasanya Nee-chan selalu terjebak bersama kami kan?"

"Oh, Sena...aku nanti akan membelikanmu sesuatu ya? Pokoknya hati-hati..." Ia memperingati dengan was-was sebelum mencium pipi juniornya dengan sayang dan akhirnya keluar kamar bersama Suzuna. Kamar itu hening sejenak sebelum dipecah oleh geraman seseorang,

"...SENA! Aku iri MAX!" Monta berteriak frustasi ketika kedua gadis itu pergi, "Huaa...Dicium Mamori-san...hiks...aku ingin..."

"Ahaha...tapi kan sebagai adiknya..." Sena tertawa kecil.

"Yah, Sena. Sebenarnya kalau hal tadi terlihat di Deimon, kau pasti langsung punya banyak musuh atau banyak orang yang pura-pura baik mendekatimu," Togano mengatakan penuh simpati, yang dijawab anggukan oleh sisa anggota lainnya.

"Hei...daripada memikirkan hal itu, bagaimana kalau kita bertualang sekarang?" Juumonji mengusulkan.

Wah, wah...kali ini, seringai identik ditemukan tersungging di wajah seluruh anggota sebelum mereka berlarian keluar kamar dan memulai petualangan di kota Las Vegas.

**(((1x21)))**

Hari itu begitu menyenangkan bagi Sena. Waktu berjalan-jalan, ia di traktir es krim dan _hotdog_ besar oleh Juumonji, dibelikan lampu sovenir oleh Yukimitsu, aksesori oleh Suzuna, dan oleh-oleh cokelat dari Mamori. Plus, biaya menginap dan fasilitas hotel semua sudah diurus oleh Hiruma.

_/Hehe...penghematan besar-besaran! / _pikirnya senang ketika sore itu ia, Monta, dan Komusubi mengambil snack dari resto hotel. (Hanya Kurita yang dilarang mengambil makanan di luar jam makan utama. Bisa bangkrut hotel itu nanti...)

"Enak, Max! Parfait pisang ini hebat! Mmmh...Yummy..." _Reciever _pendek itu menggumam nikmat ketika menyuap parfait yang ke-5.

"Betul, Fugo!" Komusubi mengangguk bahagia mengunyah nasi mangga miliknya. **(1)**

"Asal jangan berlebihan. Nanti kalian sakit perut..." Sena tertawa kecil sebelum menyuap puding buah miliknya. Ditengah menikmati kudapan sore, ponselnya berdering mengeluarkan nada adanya pesan masuk.

"Oh, Sena. SMS tuh..." Monta menghentikan prosesi makannya. Penasaran siapa yang mengirimi rekannya pesan singkat ketika mereka berada di Amerika.

"Iya. Dari..." Jemarinya berhenti ketika membaca pengirim pesan tersebut. Uh, oh...sekarang ia benar-benar tak mau sadar bahwa ada pesan masuk...

"Siapa, Sena-kun?" Komusubi ikut penasaran ketika melihat ekspresi pucat di wajah _syumu _mereka.

"Hiruma-san..." bisiknya pelan.

"Hah? Kenapa dia mengirim pesan? Biasanya langsung menelepon kalau ada-" Monta menghentikan racauannya seketika seolah teringat sesuatu, "Oh! Oh! Ohohho! Aku paham!"

"Apa?" tanya dua orang lainnya bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku juga tak yakin kok. Sena, coba buka saja pesannya, bukan suatu yang berbahaya kan?" WR dihadapannya menatapnya semangat. Sena mengangkat bahunya ringan sebelum akhirnya membuka pesan. Ia mencelos membaca isinya...

"Oh, astaga...aku benar-benar lupa..." Pemuda mungil itu menghela berat.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Ah, bingung...sini pinjam!" Belum sempat Sena mencegah, ponselnya sudah berpindah tangan pada Monta, yang kin imembaca isi pesan singkat tersebut agar Komusubi juga tahu.

" _'Kau belum menerima hukuman karena kecerobohanmu waktu itu. Temui aku di lobi depan pukul 18.00'_...Oh, wow...memangnya kau berbuat apa?" Monta mengembalikan ponselnya sembari menatapnya simpati.

"Aku kan waktu itu tersesat...kau tahu...waktu aku bertemu Taki-kun dan Suzuna-chan.." Sena mengingatkan dengan lemas. Aih...dia benar-benar lupa peringatan Hiruma waktu menelepon dulu.

"Owh...berjuanglah. Kurasa takkan buruk-buruk amat...lagipula..yah.." Kawannya yang super semangat itu memberinya senyum miseterius.

"Fugo? Kenapa?" tanya yang satunya lagi bingung.

Monta melempar senyum aneh lagi padanya sebelum menepuk bahu Komusubi dengan santai, "Ah, Komusubi...suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu...tenang saja."

Sena tersipu ketika paham apa maksudnya. Ah, sial...Monta dan pikiran gilanya itu...

"Oi, Sena. Ayo cepat pergi sana. 15 menit lagi dia pasti sudah di lobi...Gawat kalau kau sampai terlambat.." Monta memperlihatkan jam tangannya yang memang menunjukkan bahwa waktunya tak banyak.

"Ukh...baiklah..baik..." Ia mengalah dan menghabiskan dengan cepat puding miliknya, sebelum pergi ke lobi depan dan menunggu takut untuk hukuman yang akan diterimanya.

Tapi rupanya tak perlu waktu lama hingga Hiruma akhirnya datang ke tempat perjanjian. Mengenakan pakaian santai berupa kemeja lengan pendek dan celana jeans ukuran pas dan tanpa membawa barang apapun lagi, ia melangkah ringan mendekati pemuda mungil yang terheran melihat penampilannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sebal.

Sena menggali pikirannya untuk kosa kata yang tepat dengan keadaan tersebut, "...Kau terlihat...normal..."

"Hmph...aku tak mau memakai pakaian kotor terus menerus. Yang benar saja..." Ia mendengus sarkastik sebelum pergi ke konter untuk menuliskan catatan bahwa ia meninggalkan kamarnya dan mengurus administrasi keamanan. Usai menyelesaikan semuanya, Hiruma memberinya isyarat agar ia mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya takut. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hiruma dan hukuman bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

Diluar dugaannya, seniornya itu menyeringai lebar dan mengemerincingkan kunci di depan wajahnya,"Tempat penjualan mobil."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"TUNGGUUUUU!" teriakan Doburoku-sensei menggema di area lapangan tempat Hiruma sedang mengadakan transaksi dengan penadah. Sayang sekali, pria tua itu terlambat mencegah karena berikutnya yang ia lihat adalah sang kapten Deimon sedang mengecek lembar uang dalam koper.

Dengan perasaan lemas luar biasa, ia berteriak marah pada anak didiknya,"KAU BODOH YA? Seenaknya saja menjual trukku! Bagaimana aku hidup di Amerika sekarang?"

Sena hanya memberi tatapan simpati pada gurunya yang kini melancarkan seribu satu kutukan pada seniornya. Ia sendiri terus menasehati Hiruma, bahwa menjual kendaraan tanpa seijin pemiliknya sama saja dengan mencuri. Apalagi itu milik Doburoku-sensei yang juga berfungsi ganda sebagai tempat tinggalnya, nanti pasti akan sangat merepotkan beliau.

Tapi kata-katanya sama sekali tak digubris dan setelah kelima kalinya ia berusaha membujuk Hiruma, sang kapten membuatnya menghentikan usahanya dengan sengaja berulang kali menciumnya hingga kehabisan napas...di tempat umum yang penuh dengan orang berlalu-lalang. Sena yang merasa ingin menangis karena malu luar biasa, akhirnya membiarkan Hiruma melakukan keinginannya asalkan tak membawa-bawa dirinya dalam masalah,

_/Sensei...maaf ya.../_ ujarnya dalam hati ketika melihat pelatihnya itu menjambak rambut botaknya dengan frustasi.

"Ah, berisik! Kau kan pelatih Devil Bats, itu artinya kau akan pulang ke Jepang bersama kami, " Pemuda pirang itu menutup telinganya dengan sebal untuk menutup pendengarannya dari racauan Doburoku.

Di kalimat ini, Sena dan pria tengah baya itu memandangnya kaget. Jadi pelatihnya akan ikut ke Jepang juga?

"Kau bodoh ya? Bagaimana aku bisa membayar hutangku dalam waktu semalam?" balas gurunya kesal. Dia senang ketika Hiruma mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan pulang bersama anak-anak didiknya. Tapi tetap saja, masalah utamanya yang membuat ia keluar dari tanah kelahirannya itu belum selesai.

"Um...dan kita belum punya uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat..." Sena menambahi ragu-ragu. Mendengar hal ini, iblis di hadapan mereka hanya tertawa keras,

"Ahahahhaha! Baka...justru ini tempat termudah untuk mendapatkan uang demi tujuan itu. Bagiku, atmosfir di sini nyaris seperti berada di kampung halaman..." Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan lapar. Hehe, yeah...tempat yang penuh dengan hawa nafsu memang berfungsi seperti stasiun pengisian bahan bakar untuk energinya. Hah! Ia bahkan tak perlu meditasi untuk mencari 'makanan' bagi kekuatan iblisnya.

"Baiklah...baiklah...aku tahu kau takkan menyerah begitu saja. Tapi beritahu aku, apa rencanamu dengan uang yang kau dapat dari menjual _dekotora_ milikku itu, hm?" Doburoku menantangnya setengah niat. Sebetulnya, ia punya tebakan super jitu tentang hal ini...

"Heh, ya...kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Tapi kali ini, aku tak bisa pergi karena dia..." Disini Hiruma menunjuk Sena yang berdiri di samping pelatihnya sebelum melanjutkan, "...dan aku harus bicara sesuatu dulu sebelumnya..."

Sang _syumu_ menelan ludah ketika tahu mereka akan pergi ke tempat berbeda tanpa Doburoku-sensei. Ah, sial...padahal baru saja ia merasa sedikit tenang...

"Hm, oke...jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Pelatih mereka mengurut dahinya yang terasa pusing menghadapi anak didiknya yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja berjudi...tapi dengan petunjuk dariku..." Pemilik mata tosca itu berkata ringan.

"JUDI?" Sena terbelalak kaget, "Tapi itu-" ucapannya terhenti oleh Hiruma yang mengarahkan telunjuk peringatan padanya.

Sang iblis menyeringai tipis sebelum mengancam, "Shhh...anak nakal, mau kucium lagi seperti tadi ya?"

Pipi yang merah padam dan gelengan kepala sudah cukup sangat menjelaskan jawaban pertanyaan itu. Juga sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat Doburoku yang ada disana menebak sejauh mana 'hubungan' mereka.

_/Hoho...dia agresif juga pada si mungil ini.../_ Pria cebol itu menegak sakenya banyak-banyak untuk menyembunyikan senyum jahil di wajahnya dan membuat suara tegukan keras agar Sena mengira bahwa dirinya tak mendengar celetukan tadi. Hitung-hitung menyelamatkan harga diri anak itu...

"Hh...terserahlah. Biarkan aku ganti pakaian dulu dan mengambil surat-suratku dari dalam truk yang sudah kau jual..." Doburoku mengingatkan dengan sarkastik karena iblis pirang itu tak membereskan dulu barang-barang penting miliknya yang berada di dalam truk sebelum 'menjual'nya. (Ini sebabnya kenapa ia mati-matian berlari mengejar ke mana iblis itu pergi. Semalaman ia pergi ke bar, dan paginya ketika akan tidur, ia baru sadar kalau truknya sudah menghilang dari tempat parkir. Hiruma tampaknya memindahkan kendaraan itu lebih dulu ke tempat penjualan, sebelum kembali ke hotel untuk mengurus surat-surat kepemilikannya.)

"...Apa kau masih disini dulu?" sambungnya lagi ketika dilihatnya sang QB justru sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas kertas dengan pandangan teramat fokus,"Oi, Hiruma?"

_**BRET! SRET!**_

Suara robekan kertas yang tadi ditulisi oleh pemuda itu mengisi luang sebelum dilihatnya Hiruma memberikan kertas tadi, "Ikuti semua petunjuk yang ada disini. Jangan sekalipun kau mengganti urutannya. Paham? Kalau perkiraanku benar, hari ini 'kau' akan membuat salah satu kasino di Las Vegas bangkrut..." ujarnya senang.

Pria tua itu memandang ragu kertas yang telah diterimanya. Sebelum membalas tatapan bingung Sena dengan mengangkat bahu dengan lemas.

Aih, kini giliran ia yang rasanya ingin menangis...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sena berusaha keras berjalan tak jauh dari Hiruma, namun juga tak terlalu dekat dengannya ketika ia dibawa menyusuri jalanan di Las Vegas. Walau ia terkagum dengan pandangan di sekitarnya, ia tak mau tersesat di tempat antah berantah yang dikenal sebagai kota tanpa tidur itu. Nyala kelap-kelip lampu neon, gelagak tawa eforia, hingga lalu lalang sekuriti yang mengeluarkan pengunjung yang bangkrut. Selain itu, hotel-hotel mewah dan taman yang indah di malam hari, cukup membuatnya merasa rileks berjalan-jalan di sisi lain kota tersebut yang tak ia kunjungi siang tadi. (Ia dan anggota tim lain hanya pergi ke tempat wisata umum seperti yang ada di dalam peta yang diberikan Mamori. Bukan ke sentra 'bisnis' dan sisi lain kota seperti yang Hiruma lakukan sekarang.)

"Kau suka yang begini ya?" suara seniornya memulai percakapan.

Sena mengangguk pelan, "Aku suka melihat tempat baru."

"Hoo...begitu..." gumamnya ringan sebelum terdiam berpikir.

Disini, mau tak mau Sena kembali berpikir tentang keadaannya. Ia masih tak tahu hukumannya karena tersesat sewaktu latihan. Aah, pikiran ini membuatnya mendadak lesu.

"Baiklah..." Didengarnya sang kapten memulai, "Hukumanmu. Hari ini kau akan ikut denganku kemanapun aku pergi dan turuti tugas yang kuberikan padamu tanpa protes. Oke?"

_/Itu saja? Ini seperti waktu aku tersesat di kebun binatang.../ _"...um...baiklah?" ujarnya ragu. Seniornya takkan berani macam-macam kan? Toh mereka datang kemari bersama anggota tim lainnya dan Mamori pasti akan tahu kalau ada sedikit saja perbedaan kondisinya selama sepersekian detik.

"Bagus. Sekarang, urus seluruh visa di dalam sini di tempat penjualan tiket, lalu kau pergi ke _money changer_ di sana. Tukar semua yang ada di amplop ini dengan satuan Dollar dan kembali kemari. Aku akan pergi sebentar mengurus sesuatu sebelum kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya," ujarnya sebelum memberikan amplop tebal pada Sena, "Jangan tersesat dan berkeluyuran kemana pun. Paham?"

"O..ke.." jawabannya tak terdengar karena Hiruma sudah berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu menuju salah satu gedung besar.

Hm...sebetulnya tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengurus paspor mereka dan menukarkan uang Yen dengan Dollar. Hanya perlu sekitar sepuluh menit dan sekarang amplop cokelat tadi sudah berisi lembaran uang yang berbeda. Ia beruntung karena tempat penukaran uang sebenarnya nyaris tutup karena jadwal buka mereka sudah selesai dan memang benar bahwa seusai ia melakukan transaksi, sang pemilik segera merapikan tempat tersebut sebelum mulai mengunci ruangan.

Sena menutup rapat-rapat amplop berisi $3000 dan menyelipkannya dalam di saku samping celananya. Sembari menenangkan diri dan menikmati malam, ia bersandar di bawah tiang lampu yang ditanam di sisi trotoar dekat hotel besar dan tempat penukaran uang tadi. Hiruma belum kembali, dan ia pikir, alangkah baiknya jika menunggu di tempat yang terlihat jelas oleh seniornya, dibandingkan menunggu di dekat gedung-gedung mewah yang berada di sana, yang ia yakin bahwa pakaian yang ia kenakan terlalu santai dan tak memenuhi protokol mereka. Yah, ia tak mau berurusan dengan pengusiran yang dilakukan petugas hotel nanti..

Lima...sepuluh...hingga tiga puluh menit berlalu ia menunggu dan seniornya sama sekali belum menampakkan dirinya. Walau jalanan masih ramai dengan orang-orang, ia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan perubahan atmosfir yang dirasakan dan dilihatnya dengan jelas. Melirik jam tangannya dan melihat bahwa jarum menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, ia mendecak pelan dengan cemas. Pantas saja...ini sudah masuk jam malam untuk orang dewasa...

Ia beringsut tak nyaman dan menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terlihat begitu terbuka dalam berperilaku. Berbagai jenis pasangan yang bercumbu panas di tempat umum, para penjaja seks dengan pakaian minim yang menggoda pelanggan mereka, orang-orang berbau alkohol yang tertawa keras, hingga para borjuis yang berjalan angkuh penuh glamour keluar dari gedung-gedung mewah maupun mobil-mobil mengilap ditemani wanita atau pria muda sebagai 'escort' plus mereka. Inilah budaya Barat yang penuh eforia dan material post modernisme di kota bebas Las Vegas. Apa kau ingat nama lain dari kota ini?

Ya, betul._ The Sin City_.

Sayangnya si mungil ini tak tahu, bahwa dirinya yang berdiri di bawah lampu temaram, sama saja seperti permen jenis baru yang dipajang di etalase toko kaca. Namun, melihat 'anak-anak' yang tak sabar untuk 'mencicipinya' menatapnya penuh hasrat, nampaknya ia akan tahu keadaannya tak lama lagi.

**-x-x-x-x-x- **

Hiruma mendecak sebal mengingat sulitnya negosiasi yang tadi ia lakukan. Sampai memakan waktu setengah jam, sungguh orang-orang yang menyusahkan. Padahal ia hanya meminta dibuatkan dua kartu identitas platinum untuk masuk ke dalam kasino plus menambahkan uang ekstra sebagai biaya tutup mulut pemalsuan data. Tapi beraninya mereka memperlambat kerja hanya karena jarang adanya pemuda seperti dirinya memainkan bisnis hitam di daerah itu. Untung saja ia tak membuka segel iblisnya, untung saja ia membawa senjata api kemanapun. Sungguh berguna untuk menyingkirkan manusia pengganggu macam itu.

_/Cih, aku jadi kesal mengingatnya.../_umpatnya ketika teringat perlakuan yang diterimanya. Beberapa orang berani sok akrab merangkulkan lengan mereka di bahunya, orang-orang yang menatapnya lapar, dan yang paling membuatnya mengutuk para manusia itu adalah kakek tua saialan yang meraba selangkangannya ketika ia berusaha keluar dari keramaian tempat transaksi tersebut.

Hiruma kembali menggeram pada memorinya_, /Grrh...brengsek! Seharusnya kupotong juga lengannya tadi...bukan hanya mematahkannya.../ _

Haha, yah...tentu saja, karena Hiruma Youichi adalah tipe dominan yang kuat. Ia tak mau, tak bersedia, dan takkan pernah bisa dipaksa untuk jadi seorang submisif. Ini jelas membuatnya mengamuk. **(2)**

Langkahnya bersuara keras menandakan emosinya yang naik lagi. Tadinya ia sudah menenangkan diri setelah urusannya usai dan ia keluar dari sana. Tapi aura negatif yang berada di sekelilingnya dan otomatis mengisi energinya, membuat segalanya meluap begitu besar. Sayang, urusannya malam itu belum selesai hingga ia bisa lepas bertualang di dunia malam. Uang tambahan untuk administrasi tiket dan serta visa paspor baginya dan tim Deimon Devil Bats masih ada pada Sena yang tadi ia suruh menunggu di tempat lain.

"Setelah ini, mengecek keadaan kakek tua itu di kasino sebelah sana ya?" Hiruma berjalan santai sembari mengingat cabang jalan untuk pergi ke tempat mereka tadi mengantarkan Doburoku untuk berjudi. Yah, ia dan Sena tak bisa masuk karena bagaimanapun juga mereka, terutama Sena yang terlihat seperti anak SD sekalipun mereka ada di Asia, masih dibawah umur jika dilihat dari luar. Makanya ia repot-repot membuat kartu identitas palsu agar bisa mengecek Doburoku yang tak mengacaukan segalanya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika tempat penukaran uang, dimana ia menyuruh Sena pergi tadi, akhirnya terlihat. Matanya mencari-cari sosok pemuda mungil itu di sekitar sana, tapi nihil ia tak menemukan siapapun.

"Hm?" Matanya menyipit ketika menangkap sekumpulan orang melakukan _foreplay _terang-terangan dan berjalan gontai menuju toilet umum. Pikiran menyebalkan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan di dalam sana terbesit di benak sang iblis sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_/Tempat yang gila...kalau kuso chibi itu sampai melihat- Tunggu dulu!/_ Kontan ia teringat. Yang ia khawatirkan seharusnya bukan soal Sena melihat pemandangan ini, tapi justru kalau pemuda mungil itu terlihat sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Hah, dirinya saja mendapatkan 'sambutan' seperti itu, apalagi anak mungil berwajah manis seperti boneka macam pemegang kontraknya?

"Agh! Ini bahaya!" Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengakses GPS hasil _hack_ untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda itu. Mengirim pesan atau menelepon terlalu lama untuk mendapat respon. Pun satu kesalahan Hiruma, ia lupa ia tak berada di Jepang sehingga perlu lima menit tambahan baginya untuk memindahkan koordinat pencarian.

_**Pip! Pip!**_

Tak ada satupun titik merah di pemindai miliknya, membuatnya mengerejap diam, _/Ponselnya dimatikan?/_ Rasanya tak mungkin kalau Sena yang berada di tempat asing seperti ini menghilangkan alat komunikasi sepenting itu…

"Chikuso…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sena sungguh tak tahu apa yang salah saat ini. Seingatnya, tadi ia dengan tenang menunggu Hiruma sendirian, lalu ada dua orang asing yang menyapa dan mengobrol ramah dengannya. Sedikit ia paham dengan bahasa asing, ia mencoba menjawab dan menanggapi obrolan mereka. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa menurut saja membuang ponselnya dan mau diajak ke taman di belakang hotel. **(3)**

Pikirannya seolah tertutup kabut dan ia merasa hanya perlu mendengarkan satu suara yang akan membimbingnya. Kakinya melangkah sendiri seolah mereka sudah tahu tujuan perginya kemana. Walau ada perasaan menggelitik jauh di bawah kesadarannya, ia tak bisa mengingat hal tersebut.

"Hey, kitten…here, look at me…" Suara pertama memerintahnya lembut dan ia mengadah menatap pria besar berambut cokelat cepak. Siulan pelan untuknya diberikan oleh pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Wow…what an angelic one. People could've think of me as a pedophile if they didn't know thay you're already sixteen… " Pria itu tertawa parau. Bola mata karamel benar-benar terlihat tak fokus dan kosong dengan ucapan tersebut.

"Hm…what a smooth skin.." Tangan besar membelai pipi pemuda mungil pelan dan ibu jari menyapu bibir kecilnya.

Tangan besar lainnya memeluknya pelan dari belakang dan meraba lengan atas sebelum mengecup jari-jarinya, "…Lithe..Petite body…" Pemilik suara itu menyeringai tipis.

"Perfect to play huh?" Pria brunet itu melempar pandangan tanya pada kawannya.

"Mhm…" Ia menggumam jawab, "I'll go first…Kitten, titled up your head.." perintahnya agar Sena mengadah. Walau diantara pikiran kosongnya, intuisinya berkata bahwa ini bukan keadaan aman.

"Open your mouth.." Pemuda mungil itu membuka mulutnya patuh dan membiarkan lidah besar meliuk piawai di dalamnya. Sementara mulutnya sibuk, pria satunya memainkan tangannya, menjalar pelan di tubuhnya dan mencium bunyi lehernya.

Bosan karena tak ada tanggapan dari 'boneka' mereka, si rambut hitam memberi perintah baru, "Use your tongue. Play with me…" bisiknya pelan.

Belum sempat ia mencium lagi, kali ini bukan lidah yang berada di mulutnya, tapi pucuk dingin dari metal senjata api. Keduanya mematung panik ketika sadar ada hal yang mengganggu mereka.

Pria brunet yang dipaksa mengulum senapan tadi mendongak pelan dan melihat pemuda ramping bermata merah menatapnya murka. Sedangkan pria satunya yang kini melihat jelas siapa yang mengeluarkan senapan tadi, justru menggumam kagum dan berkata santai,

"Wow..such a pretty boy…you wanna play with us too? We could play foursome…"

Namun pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming dengan kalimat tersebut. Pandangannya beralih pada si penanya tadi, "You all fucking dare to touch my property, huh?" ujarnya dingin dengan hawa membunuh.

Kali ini dua orang tadi benar-benar merasakan dingin menusuk yang dikeluarkan sang iblis. Dengan gemetar, keduanya melepaskan Sena dan mundur perlahan. Si brunet yang kini sudah keluar dari selongosng maut, berusaha menjelaskan situasi,"He-hey…he's standing at red zone man…no need to be so up-"

_**DOR! DOR! **_

Lesatan peluru melewati bawah selangkangan dengan jarak tipis yang bisa saja menghancurkan masa depan mereka. Dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dan wajah pucat, keduanya mengadah melihat pemuda pirang tersebut,

"I won't kill you two. Just remember, that start from now, both of your life will be a living nightmare…" ujarnya tenang dan membiarkan kedua orang itu lari pontang-panting ketakutan.

Dengan hela pendek, Hiruma menenangkan dirinya sebelum menyelipkan kembali magnum miliknya di sabuk pinggang. Melangkah pelan, ia mendekati Sena yang tampaknya kini sadar karena suara keras tembakan peluru tadi.

"Oi…Chibi?" panggilnya pada sekretaris yang kini terdiam.

Tak ada reaksi.

Keduanya terdiam sebelum tangan kecil dengan gemetar menggenggam ujung kemeja.

"A-ah…te-terima kasih…Hiruma-san…a-aku…ma-maaf.." ujarnya terbata masih ketakutan. Sekalipun dibawah alam sadar, tampaknya karena tidak dilepaskan dengan benar, hipnosis itu tak berpengaruh pada memorinya.

Kaptennya hanya berdiri santai dan memberikan waktu untuknya menenangkan diri. Hal yang bijak karena itu berarti Hiruma percaya padanya bahwa ia dapat melewati hal tersebut dengan usaha sendiri. Usai melihat juniornya sedikit tenang, ia berucap, "Ayo pergi. Kita masih harus menjemput si kakek tua itu…"

Dalam diam, Sena mengangguk pelan dan bersyukur Hiruma menemukannya tepat waktu. Dengan langkah kecil, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini ia mempersempit jarak agar tak terlalu jauh dari seniornya.

Mata hijau tosca berkilat misterius melihat RB itu ketika berjalan di sampingnya. Dengan ekspresi datar yang menyembunyikan emosi serta apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, ia memulai pembicaraan ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di kasino,

"Oi, kuso chibi."

"Ya?" Sena menjawab pelan, melepaskan pandangannnya dari kartu platinum yang kini sedang diperiksa oleh petugas disana.

"Malam ini kau tidur di tempatku," ujarnya dengan nada aneh.

Sang _syumu_ mengerenyit bingung menangkap ucapan tersebut tak setenang biasanya, "Kenapa?"

Hiruma tak menjawab hingga akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam kasino dan menemukan Doburoku yang ternganga dengan hasil tumpukan koin di mejanya.

"Yah…nanti juga kau tahu…" jawabnya ringan sebelum seringai lebar terlukis di wajahnya saat pelatih mereka sadar keduanya berdiri di dekat meja judi. Ikat demi ikat lembaran uang ditumpuk di depannya oleh bandar kartu yang menghitung jumlah kemenangannya. Dengan gemetar Doburoku memalingkan wajahnya dari tumpukan uang untuk melihat sang iblis yang masih menyeringai lebar,

"Hiruma…" Ia memulai parau, "Bagaimana kau bisa….?" Ia tampaknya tak bisa menemukan kata-kata apapun dan ini membuat mulutnya ternganga.

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Doburoku hanya bisa ternganga tak percaya dan berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya bingung sembari melihat isi kertas petunjuk dan tas koper yang dibawanya. Total isinya lebih kurang sejumlah 20 juta Yen….

Dan sesuai apa yang dikatakan Hiruma, ia memang berhasil membuat salah satu kasino di Las Vegas bangkrut…

**(((1x21)))**

Sesampainya kembali di hotel, kapten Deimon ini memutuskan untuk menyimpan seluruh uang pembayaran hutang di dalam kantung portal miliknya. Dengan begitu, tak ada siapapun yang bisa mempergunakan apa-apa yang ada di dalamnya dengan seenaknya.

Dan karena Sena tak kembali ke kamarnya malam itu, Doburoku mengambil jatah tempatnya di kamar tempat ia dan para anggota tim bermalam. Yah, apapun alasannya, pemuda mungil itu berharap kaptennya cepat menyelesaikan segala kepentingan yang berhubungan dengannya. Suara langkah kaki yang berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar mewah membuatnya mengadah dan setengah ragu mengikuti isyarat seniornya agar mengikutinya.

_**KLEK!**_

"Sudah sampai…" bisik Hiruma pelan ketika keduanya akhirnya masuk dan ia menutup pintu di belakang Sena. Dilihatnya juniornya tak beranjak dari depan pintu kamar dan menunduk ragu. Apel pipi di wajah mungil itu terlihat memerah. Dengan seringai tipis, Hiruma menaruh tangan kirinya di samping atas kepala Sena. Mendekat pelan sementara tangannya menahan sebagian beban tubuhnya.

"Tak begitu sulit kan?" bisiknya dengan tatapan lurus pada _syumu_ yang terjebak di antara daun pintu dan tubuh tingginya. Bola mata tosca yang awalnya tampak terhibur dengan warna pipi yang memerah, kini setengah ragu ketika melihat dua tangan kecil menggenggam erat bagian bawah kemeja yang dikenakannya. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan pemuda mungil itu kalau ia ketakutan atau berada dalam situasi yang membuatnya sangat tak nyaman.**(4)******

Hiruma berdiri menjauh memahami situasi tersebut dan memberi isyarat agar Sena mengikutinya lagi. Tak jauh masuk ke dalam kamar, Cerberus dengan riang berlari ke arah mereka untuk menyambut kepulangan majikannya. Ia menggonggong ceria ketika melihat RB manis favoritnya datang bersama Hiruma dan langsung berlari mengelilingi kaki Sena.

"Ho…kau senang dia kemari ya?" Iblis pirang itu mencibir sebal melihat peliharaannya berpindah pihak. Tapi setidaknya Cerberus membuat Sena lebih rileks dan terlihat nyaman.

"_Kuso chibi_, kau mandi sana. Berendam atau apalah…kau terlihat berantakan dari biasanya…," perintahnya sebelum membuka kaus kaki dan melemparnya dengan cuek di dekat kaki tempat tidur.

"Hiruma-san sendiri?"

"Aku sudah berendam sebelum pergi keluar tadi," ujarnya sebelum berbaring santai di atas kasur.

"Um…baiklah…" Sena mengangguk kecil dan melangkah pergi ke arah kamar mandi, namun berhenti dan berbalik ketika teringat situasi yang mirip dengan hal ini, "Kau…tak punya niatan aneh-aneh kan?" tanyanya curiga.

Hiruma menyeringai lebar, sebelum mengangkat diri untuk duduk dan memberinya tatapan nakal, "Oh, tenang saja…kalaupun ada, aku takkan memaksamu. Nanti kau yang akan kubuat ketagihan…" ujarnya menggoda.

_Syumu_ mungil itu bisa mengalahkan kepiting rebus dengan warna merah yang muncul di wajahnya,"Ukh…dasar mesum.." ujarnya kesal sebelum dengan langkah kasar pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hiruma terkekeh senang melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan juniornya. Astaga…anak yang manis…

Usai mengumpulkan tenaga, dengan malas ia bangkit dari kasur empuk di bawahnya untuk berganti pakaian dengan piyama hotel yang tadi pagi seusai ia mandi, ia lempar begitu saja di atas sofa. Ah, padahal akan sangat menarik kalau tadi berbohong belum berendam menyegarkan diri. Ia bisa saja mandi bersamanya sekarang_…/Dan mungkin dengan sedikit bonus, aku bisa-…/_

"GUK! Grrrrh!" Cerberus menggonggong marah seolah membaca pikirannya. Atau lebih tepatnya membaca air muka yang ia tunjukkan. Hiruma menghela pelan,

"Tenang saja. Aku takkan gegabah. Aku tahu prioritasku. Karena itu juga aku tak membunuh orang-orang sialan yang berani menyentuhnya tadi," ujarnya pada anjing penjaga yang kini berubah ke mode kejam. Anjing itu belum terlihat percaya karena masih menggeram dan menunjukkan taringnya.

"Ya..ya…aku janji….Lagipula kalau aku ceroboh, entah berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu yang berikutnya…" jelasnya lelah usai memasang kancing piyamanya, "Tapi, menahan hasrat seperti ini juga menyiksaku. Aku iblis dan sudah sewajarnya hal seperti itu berpengaruh lebih besar terhadapku. Sudah sewajarnya aku menjadi makhluk yang dikendalikan nafsu dunia…"

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi ke atas tempat tidur, membiarkan Cerberus menatapnya marah dalam diam ketika ia melanjutkan, " Bersikap menahan diri seperti ini…sama saja dengan memendam energiku..ada baiknya tapi ada buruknya juga kalau sampai aku tak bisa melampiaskannya…"

"Grrh…" Anjing pendek itu kini menggeram namun menenangkan dirinya dengan mengubah posisi siaga menjadi duduk.

"Heh…aku bicara pada hewan…kalau manusia-manusia itu melihatku begini, aku pasti sudah dianggap keluar dari karakter sifatku…mungkin mereka akan membawaku ke psikolog…" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia terdiam sebelum suatu ide brilian terbesit di otaknya, membuatnya bangkit dan buru-buru mengambil ponselnya, "Pelampiasan. Benar juga! Ini Las Vegas! Tak sulit jika mencari _hustler_ atau _kitten._ Aku bisa menyewa satu kamar dan-"

_**GRAUK!**_

"AGH! OUCH! Anjing sial! Kenapa kau menggigitku? AGH!" Hiruma mengibaskan kakinya yang digigit keras oleh peliharaannya. Uh, oh…Cerberus tampak sangat marah.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhh!…..GUK!GUK!" Gonggongan galak ditujukan anjing cokelat tersebut pada majikannya. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada suatu hal yang akan dilakukan pemuda pirang itu.

"Akh! Kau ini sebenarnya berpihak pada siapa sih? Padahal dengan ini aku bisa sedikitnya menyalurkan-," geraman Cerberus menghentikan kalimatnya lagi.

"Sheesh! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku takkan memanggil satupun dari mereka! Oke! Ah, sial…!" teriaknya sembari mengeluarkan sedikit sihir untuk mengobati kakinya yang terkoyak. _/Dia benar-benar dimanja oleh kuso chibi itu sampai setia begini padanya…ck, tak kusangka…/___

"Hah…entah mengapa ini membuatku jadi lapar…hei, anjing sialan, kau mau steak?" Hiruma mengumpat kesal setengah berterima kasih karena diperingatkan dengan keras. Kalau tadi ia benar-benar memanggil mereka, memang sangat besar kemungkinan bahwa ia akan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Guk!" Kali ini Cerberus menggonggong senang. Ia tampaknya sudah puas dengan keputusan Hiruma.

"Ah…ada-ada saja…" Iblis pirang itu menggeleng pelan sebelum menekan tombol telepon kamar yang menghubungkannya dengan restoran hotel.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Plop!******

Satu letupan…****

**Plop!******

Dua letupan…

"Aah! Apa yang dia lakukan sih? Masa berendam saja selama ini?" Hirumamengecek kembali jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah tiga jam lebih sejak Sena pergi untuk berendam dan membersihkan diri. Atau begitu yang kita ketahui.

Dalam waktu tersebut, Hiruma sudah menghabiskan dua porsi makan malamnya, mencari data-data ancaman lain, sampai tidur singkat selama satu jam. Tapi anak mungil yang tadi masuk ke kamar bersamanya belum juga keluar dari tempat berendam. Hah! Bahkan tak ada suara aliran shower sama sekali waktu ia mengecek keadaannya.

"Jangan-jangan dia tertidur….lalu tenggelam…" pikirnya jahat. Wah, kalau benar begitu, bisa gawat jadinya. Cerita ini bisa berakhir begitu saja dengan keadaan Hiruma yang terluntang-lantung di dunia manusia.

Menggeram pelan setelah menyadari bahwa pikirannya itu adalah hal yang paling mungkin terjadi pada bocah ceroboh yang menjadi poin kebebasannya, ia bangkit dari sofa dan menaruh laptopnya di meja kopi.

"Lebih baik kuperiksa sekarang," Baru saja ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Cerberus menggonggong curiga. Sang iblis balas menatap tajam, "Aku takkan melakukan apapun."

"GUK!"

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut untuk memastikan. Oke?" ujarnya mengalah sebelum melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Sejujurnya, ia terkejut ketika mendapati pintu geser kaca yang membatasi bak rendam dan toilet, sama sekali tak dikunci. Dilihatnya baju kemeja kecil dan celana pendek dilipat rapi di atas lemari kloset dan selembar handuk hotel yang masih terlipat, berada di samping tumpukan baju tersebut. Dan apa yang didengarnya sewaktu mendekati pintu kaca adalah suara tawa kecil dari Sena.

Ia mengerenyit bingung.

Apa yang begitu menarik dari berendam hingga membuat pemuda mungil itu menderai tawa riang?

Melempar jauh-jauh aturan norma dan sopan santun, dengan kasar ia membuka pintu geser yang menghubungkan dengan bak rendam. Perlu beberapa saat agar uap yang tersisa menghilang dari ruangan dalam menghilang dan membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas. Melangkah hati-hati agar tak terpeleset, ia berjalan melewati lengkung pendek dan wastafel sebelum akhirnya menemukan siapa yang dicarinya sedang berendam dan memainkan air agar berkecipak oleh kakinya.

Ada tiga hal yang disadari Hiruma ketika pertama menemukan pemuda mungil yang kini bertopang dagu menatapnya di sisi bak porselein kamar mandi hotel. Pertama, bagian atas rambut maroon pemuda itu lembab, bukan basah. Itu artinya kepala Sena berada cukup lama di bagian atas air. Kedua, pipinya tersipu lembut padahal uap air dari bak mandi sudah tak ada, artinya suhu air sudah turun sedari tadi dan tak mungkin membuatnya begitu. Dan ketiga, bola mata karamel yang menatap langsung ke matanya dengan pandangan…sensual…

"Hi..ru..ma..san…" Bibir kecil lembab berwarna kemerahan bersenandung jahil memanggil namanya.

Perlu satu gigitan lagi dari Cerberus yang berada di bawah kakinya agar ia tak langsung melompat ke dalam bak atau melakukan hal gila lainnya. Oh, ayolah. Ia takkan bohong kalau pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu sangat menjanjikan kesempatan untuk…uhuk, ehm…oke, kembali ke jalur yang benar.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, _Kuso Chibi_? Pernah dengar soal penghematan air?" Sejujurnya ia tak peduli mengenai itu, tapi hal tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, sementara otaknya berpikir tentang apa yang jadi penyebab pemegang kontraknya jadi seperti itu.

Dilihatnya Sena cemberut sebelum menjawab, "Owh…aku tak membuang air. Dari tadi aku berendam kok…Hihihi…tapi hotel berlian memang hebat. Airnya enak sekali…" tawanya geli. Tapi Hiruma berterima kasih ia melakukan hal itu, dengan ini ia bisa langsung tahu sesuatu.

Pemuda mungil itu mabuk.

_/Tapi apa? Tak ada sampanye maupun minuman- Oh…/_ Matanya menangkap warna air yang putih gading diantara buih sabun, kontras dengan putih susu dari porcelain. Dan wangi khas ketika ia mendekat ke bibir bak mandi… _/Anggur. Wine./_ pikirnya sebelum melihat jejeran botol-botol sabun dan syampo. Matanya menangkap satu botol besar dengan jalur bekas tumpahan dan kantung kain yang sudah kosong, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menghela napas ketika membaca apa yang tertera di atasnya. _/Bagus, sabun rendam dengan ekstrak sake dan bubuk wine. Ditambah lagi tadi ia bilang ia berendam...Air panas pasti membuat uap yang mengandung alkohol…Pantas saja…/ _**(5)******

"Hiruma..san?" suara manis menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia balas menatap lelah.

"Kenapa diantara botol-botol itu, kau harus memilih sabun sake?"

"Um…." Sena menggumam pikir, "Karena rasanya seperti pulang ke Jepang…" ujarnya pelan sembari memainkan air dengan tangan lain yang tak dipakai menopang kepalanya.

"Dan garam mandi wine?" Hiruma sungguh berusaha menahan diri untuk tak memukul anak itu.

Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah Sena sebelum ia menjawab,"Karena mungkin aku tak bisa kemari lagi. Aku ingin coba sesuatu yang berbeda…Begitu!" ia mengakhiri dengan ceria.

Iblis pirang tadi memijat pelan dahinya. Ia bisa kehilangan kontrol kalau begini terus. Pikirannya itu segera dihilangkan oleh gonggongan Cerberus yang ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Iya, aku tahu," gerutunya pelan sebelum kembali lagi pada Sena, "_Kuso Chibi_, keluar dari sana sekarang. Keringkan tubuhmu dan segera ganti baju. Sudah terlalu larut untuk main air."

"Aah….tapi airnya enak sekali…dan wanginya membuatku nyaman…" Pemuda mungil itu berkecipak lagi di dalam air.

"Itu bukan nyaman, baka. Kau mabuk."

Sena terkikik mendengar alasan yang diberikan kaptennya,"Hihi…Hiruma-san aneh…mana ada orang yang mabuk karena mandi? Mungkin Hiruma-san yang tadi minum-minum…"

Urat-urat nadi di kepala Hiruma rasanya mulai pecah karena menahan marah,"_Kuso Chibi_…" panggilnya berusaha menghentikan ucapan Sena.

"…aku pernah sekali mabuk…dan waktu itu…"

"_Kuso Chibi_..."

"..aku tergantung di ranting pohon…um…tapi sake itu panas ya? Pahit…"

"Grrh!" Ia menggeram kesal ketika ucapannya tak digubris. Dengan cepat tangannya memutar kran shower dan menyetel suhunya sebelum menyalakan kran dengan penuh.

_**KYUT! KYUT!**_

_**FWOOT! BRUSH!**_

"HYAAAAA!"

"Nah…" Sang kapten melipat tangannya dan menatap puas reaksi Sena yang gelagapan tersiram air dingin.

"Adududuh…DINGIN! KAU APA-APAAN SIH?" Pemuda mungil itu menatapnya marah. Tapi Hiruma yang tak mau berurusan lebih jauh, mengambil handuk dan melemparnya dengan kasar tepat di wajah juniornya.

"Sadarkan dirimu dan cepat keluar dari sana. Aku tak mau mendengar _kuso mane_ yang belum tahu identitasmu itu menceramahiku kalau kau kena flu karena berendam," ujarnya dingin lalu beranjak pergi dengan angkuh. Untung saja ia tak melihat Sena yang menjulurkan lidahnya untuk balas mengejek. Itu bisa jadi stimulus kuat yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang akan disesali keduanya.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Selangkah demi selangkah, Sena berusaha menyeimbangkan diri agar bisa berjalan lurus. Namun di matanya, segala hal tampak terlihat berputar dan kabur. Kepalanya pusing setelah keluar dari bak mandi dan susah payah menyadarkan diri dengan siraman air dingin sebelum berganti pakaian dengan piyama hotel yang ditaruh di kloset samping kamar mandi.

/_Aduduh….ada apa denganku?/ _pikirnya bingung. Yah, biar begitu, setidaknya tubuhnya sekarang sudah benar-benar rileks dan otot-otot yang pegal ataupun tegang sudah berkurang drastis karena berendam tadi.

"Guk!" Gonggongan riang Cerberus membuat perhatiannya teralilh pada anjing cokelat tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menyisir ringan punggung hewan itu sembari terus berjalan.

"Sudah selesai ?" Hiruma yang duduk santai di sofa samping meja kopi memanggilnya tanpa mengadah dari layar laptop.

"I-iya…" Sena menunduk malu. Samar-samar ia teringat perbuatannya di kamar mandi,"Ah…Hiruma-san…um…maaf…tadi aku…"

"Ya, ya…terserah.." Kaptennya menepis ucapan maaf tersebut dengan isyarat tangan, "Kau lapar?" tanyanya datar.

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk pelan,"Un.."

"…Baguslah…" ujarnya lagi sebelum menaruh laptopnya di meja kopi dan menggeser pintu beranda balkon, "Kemari."

"Eh? I-iya…?" Dengan langkah kecil ia mengikuti Hiruma yang menghilang dibalik kelebatan tirai yang tertiup angin. Matanya membesar kagum melihat pemandangan yang berada di luar balkon kamar VIP seniornya. Kelipan warna-warni neon kota Las Vegas dan kilau air mancur besar di depan hotel yang berbayang oleh rindang pepohonan taman. Sungguh kota yang tak pernah tertidur…

"Heh, baru segini saja sudah kagum?" Iblis yang bersandar pada palang besi di sampingnya mendengus pelan.

Anak bermata karamel itu tersipu lembut, "Ugh…aku belum pernah ke luar negeri sebelumnya, apalagi kota besar semacam ini…Wajar saja kan?"

"Aku tak mengejekmu, baka…Kalau kita masih punya sisa waktu luang disini, nanti kuajak berkeliling. Tempat ini tak hanya punya pemandangan yang bisa dinikmati dari atas…," jelasnya ringan sembari menyesap pelan sekaleng soda.

Sena terdiam kaget. Tadi kedengarannya seperti…, "Erm…trims…tapi nanti aku malah merepotkan….seperti tadi…" suaranya mengecil ketakutan.

Keduanya terdiam sebelum lawan bicaranya menjawab,"…Yah, kau memang tak boleh ditinggal sendirian. Tempat ini seperti itu….berbahaya terutama bagi tipe anak lelaki sepertimu dan gadis muda."

"Aa…oh…begitu…" Sang_ syumu_ merasa pipinya panas. Untung saja di balkon luar cahayanya remang, setidaknya ia bisa menyembunyikan merah di wajahnya. Didengarnya satu dua tegukan sebelum seniornya bicara lagi,

"Tadi aku pesan makanan. Punyaku sudah kumakan, itu porsimu. Cepat makan sebelum dingin," ujarnya sembari menunjuk piring berisi _sphagetti pasto_ dan _chicken silky_ di meja santai balkon_. _Sena mendadak sangat lapar ketika melihat makanan itu.

"Sankyu…" Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum mengambil piring dan mulai makan dengan tenang. Matanya menikmati pemandangan kota, sementara mulutnya terpuaskan dengan rasa gurih bumbu makanan. Ah…senangnya…

"Ini enak…" gumamnya sewaktu mengunyah ayam panir berbumbu sup krim sembari menebak-nebak ini ramuannya untuk ditiru kalau ia sudah pulang ke Jepang. Hm…kalau berhasil, mungkin ia bisa membuat makan malam istimewa sekali-kali…

"Tentu saja…" Hiruma mengangguk setuju. Tak sia-sia membuang uang kalau rasa masakannya enak…tapi tetap saja, kuliner bukan salah satu cara favoritnya menghamburkan harta.

"Tadi Hiruma-san makan apa?" tanyanya melihat dua piring kosong yang ditaruh bertumpuk di dekat piring makanannya.

"Entahlah…apa namanya? Aku asal tunjuk menu saja tadi…_Beluga Caviar_…dan…ah, namanya aneh…_Bird's nest_? Apapun itu yang penting enak," ucapnya cuek.

Sena nyaris menyemburkan makanannya. Ia tahu betul dua menu itu. Sebagai anak tunggal yang sering kali ditinggal di rumah dan memasak makanan sendirian lewat buku panduan atau acara televisi, ia terkadang mengingat-ingat menu-menu yang tak mungkin ia masak. Terutama dua menu yang disebutkan Hiruma tadi. Bukan hanya racikannya yang sulit, tapi harganya yang selangit, "Ugh…oke…"

"Kenapa? Setidaknya aku pesan yang menunya jelas untukmu agar kau tak protes macam-macam," lanjutnya sedikit bingung dengan reaksi juniornya.

"Y-ya…bukan apa-apa…terima kasih, Hiruma-san…" Haih, karena tinggal gratis, Sena nyaris lupa kalau itu hotel berlian. Uwwah…pokoknya ia takkan menyia-nyiakan sedikitpun apa yang sudah dipesan Hiruma.

"Kau aneh…" Hiruma mengeleringkan mata sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di kursi satunya lagi. Ia menikmati sodanya dalam tenang sementara Sena menyantap makanannya lagi. Jarang-jarang ada atmosfir tenang seperti ini, setelah sebulan menjalani latihan gila, ada baiknya jika ia merilekskan diri dari pikiran yang membebaninya dan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

"_Gochisousama deshita_.._" _ucap Sena seusai memakan jatahnya tanpa sisa. Ahh..kenyang! Bahagia rasanya!

"Apa kau sedemikian laparnya?" Hiruma menatapnya simpati ketika melihat dua piring makanan tadi yang kini begitu bersih.

"Habisnya…sebulan ini kita latihan dan makannya selalu yang instan. Jelas aku bosan…" ujarnya seusai menegak habis segelas air putih.

"Hoo…karena kau sering masak makananmu sendiri? Hm…tipe penyuka _slow food_." Iblis yang bersandar tenang itu mengangguk-angguk dengan informasi yang baru didapatnya.

"Benar juga. Karena Hiruma-san sering makan snack ringan, jadi terbiasa ya?" Sena mengingat-ingat isi kulkas di apartemen seniornya. Ya, memang mayoritas berisi kudapan dan minuman soda. Wajar saja_…._

_/Anehnya, Hiruma-san tak pernah sakit atau kena masalah pencernaan…Manusia normal yang terus makan makanan begitu pasti sudah kena obesitas atau diare…/ _

Sena menumpuk piring sebelum bangkit untuk masuk ke dalam kamar,"Um..ini ditaruh dimana?" tanyanya.

"Ada nampan di _buffet _dekat pintu depan. Taruh disana saja," ujarnya sebelum ikut berdiri dan menggeliat menggeretakkan rangkanya.

"Oh, oke…" Sekertaris kecil itu mengangguk dan pergi ke dalam untuk membereskan tugasnya, membiarkan Hiruma menyelesaikan peregangan dan sekarang sedang membuka bungkus permen karet.

Usai menaruh piring dan gelas, kini panik yang sama ketika ia pertama memasuki kamar, kembali melanda perasaannya. Setelah ini apa? Apa sebaiknya ia pura-pura menonton tv? Apa sekarang ia harus kembali ke kamar yang lainnya?

_**PLOP!**_

Suara letupan kecil membuatnya berbalik pada seniornya yang berjalan santai mendekatinya,"Kenapa diam?"

"A-aah…bu-bukan apa-apa…" ujarnya berbohong.

Hiruma mendekatinya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Bola mata hijau itu seolah ingin mengoperasi kejujurannya. Ia bergumam tertarik,"Hoo... benar begitu ya?"

Sena mengangguk cepat membenarkan,"I-iya..."

Melihat ini, sang iblis hanya mendegus menahan tawa sebelum menarik tubuhnya tegak dan teringat apa tujuan sebenarnya membawa Sena ke kamarnya, "Hm...kalau kau sudah selesai, buka celana piyamamu..."

"HAH?" Pemuda mungil itu berbalik cepat dan menatapnya kaget. Hiruma yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan lain, tak melihat ekspresi ini dan terus melanjutkan,

"...dan luruskan kakimu di kasur.."

"A-APA?" Sena gelagapan dengan suara takut mendengar hal tadi. Ini membuat seniornya berbalik sebelum melanjutkan sambungan kalimatnya,

"...aku ingin lihat kondisi lututmu..." Ia mengakhiri dengan nada menurun. Tanda bahwa dirinya juga bingung melihat reaksi wajah juniornya yang memucat sebelum berubah jadi rona merah muda.

"A..a...oh..." _Syumu_ itu hanya mampu bergumam pelan. Malunya...ternyata ia salah paham...

Di sudut ruangan yang lain, Hiruma melipat tangannya dan bersandar pada sisi tembok. Menatap Sena dengan pandangan terhibur dan seringai seduktif, "Hm?...Apa ini? Kau memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Sama sekali tidak!" bantahnya keras dengan mengibaskan tangannya. Sang iblis mendengus menahan tawa melihat ini,

"Hmph...bohong...wajahmu memerah tuh..." ucapnya sembari menunjuk lawan bicaranya.

Sena otomatis langsung menutupi pipinya, ketika sadar bahwa gesturenya ini justru membuat seringai Hiruma bertambah lebar, ia hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ukh..."

Terdengar tawa khas seniornya sebelum suara serak basah itu melanjutkan,"Yah, sekarang aku takkan macam-macam. Bisa-bisa kau pingsan karena teralalu tegang. Sudahlah, cepat lakukan biar aku bisa memeriksa kondisimu. Begitu aku kembali kemari, aku ingin lihat kau sudah mematuhi perintahku tadi. Paham?"

"...B-baik..." Angguknya patuh pada Hiruma yang sudah menghilang menuju sisi ruangan lain.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ah! Aduduh!" Sena meringis keras ketika jemari panjang menekan bagian lututnya yang membengkak. Ia berusaha menarik kakinya, tapi seniornya lebih sigap karena menghentikan usaha itu dengan menahan dengan tangan satunya.

"Ck, parah sekali…" Hiruma mengumpat pelan melihat warna biru keunguan di lutut pemuda mungil yang kini bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, sementara kedua kakinya ditaruh paksa di atas paha sang iblis yang duduk bersila di atas kasur.

Mata hijau tosca menyipit kesal ketika melihat kaki mungil yang awalnya tanpa cacat, kini penuh luka-luka kecil, tumit dan jari kakinya lecet, pun kulit di telapak kaki mengelupas karena panas. Walau ia harus berterima kasih pada terik matahari karena membuat kulit pemuda mungil yang awalnya putih susu, menjadi karamel yang eksotis. Hm, sekali-kali berganti suasana boleh juga…

"Hi-Hiruma-san…sudah ya? Nanti juga sembuh…" RB di sampingnya memohon parau. Kalau kakinya dipijat, ternyata rasa sakitnya luar biasa dan sulit ditahan.

Seniornya menolak cuek, "Tidak. Kita tak tahu apa kau tak punya otot yang keseleo atau ada cedera lainnya yang tak terlihat. Kau itu _ace player_ di tim, apa kau ingin gara-gara penanganan terlambat, Deimon gagal menuju Christmas Bowl ?" ujarnya sembari menuangkan minyak pijat aromatik di tangan.

Sena menggeleng lesu. Ia merasa sedikit malu pada dirinya sendiri. Hiruma yang terikat kontrak dan mengabulkan permintaannya saja berusaha begitu keras memenuhi harapan tersebut sesuai jalan yang dipilihnya. Ia tak boleh manja karena sedikit rasa sakit…

Niatnya itu nyaris saja hilang karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang aba-aba, seniornya tadi langsung memijat kakinya di bagian yang paling parah dan membuatnya berteriak pedih,

"AH! UKh…!" Tangan kecil menggenggam erat alas kasur untuk menahan sakit.

"Ssh…tahan sedikit.." Seniornya berbisik pelan namun tetap berkonsentrasi untuk meredakan bengkak di kaki Sena. Berikutnya, jemari panjang dengan lihai membalurkan tipis minyak aromatik di bagian kaki bawah, mengurut pelan di bagian punggung kaki untuk melemaskan ototnya yang tegang.

Walau sesekali ia meringis ketika Hiruma memijat bagian betis dan lututnya yang memang mengalami kelelahan hebat dan cedera ringan, patut diakui bahwa apa yang dilakukan iblis itu sangat menangkan dan…merupakan perhatian yang manis..

"Ini sebabnya kalau latihan tak sesuai porsi…" Didengarnya pemuda pirang itu memulai percakapan, "Kau mengejar balik si kakak tertua itu dan dua orang lainnya yang berusaha kabur…itu menambah sekitar seperempat jarak yang seharusnya…"

"Ah, tapi kan…" Sena ingin beralasan, tapi Hiruma tak mengijinkan ia melanjutkan.

"Lalu kau dengan bodohnya tersesat ke stadium yang berjarak 10 km dari percabangan jalan tempat latihan utama…dan pulang membawa si janggut sialan yang kau anggap berpotensi untuk jadi _tightend_ dan seorang _cheerleader_. Kau menambah lagi rute lari sendiri sepanjang 10 km…"

"…Maaf…" bisiknya tak terdengar ketika seniornya melanjutkan lagi.

"…Setelah itu dengan nekat menggendong si botak yang pingsan karena kelemahannya sendiri…Bebannya ditambah latihan larimu yang khusus… Sejujurnya aku takkan heran kalau kau tak bisa berjalan selama seharian…"

"…Ah, tapi…aku baik-baik saja…sungguh…AGH!" Jawabannya itu dibantah sendiri dengan teriakan sakitnya ketika Hiruma memijat bagian lututnya keras, "Uhk…aduh…hiss…"

Pemuda pirang menatap tajam reaksinya itu,"Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kalau itu tak benar. Apalagi 'kau' hanyalah manusia biasa…"

Sena menggigit bibirnya perih menahan sakit. Ia memang manusia, tapi tak ada salahnya berusaha menjadi kuat kan? Yah, walau ia sendiri tahu, bahwa fisik makhluk sepertinya memiliki batas tertentu…Kekuatan mental dan keinginannya untuk diakui lah yang membuatnya tak mau terlihat lemah…

Dirasakannya jemari panjang kini mengusap kakinya pelan untuk menenangkan rasa sakit. Pemiliknya mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat pemuda mungil itu terpaku,"…Tak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap terlalu baik pada orang lain? Menyebalkan sekali melihatnya…"

Sungguh, mendengar hal ini, sekertaris itu tak mampu menanggapi secara langsung. Apa maksudnya? Apa artinya Hiruma tak suka hal-hal berkenaan dengan kebaikan? Atau…uh, ia tak berani berpikir ke arah lain...

Pikiran sibuknya ini teralihkan dengan sensasi geli yang menjalar dari arah kakinya. Ia mendongak kaget melihat seniornya perlahan mencium jari-jari kakinya, dan terus naik ke daerah tulang kering, lututnya yang cedera, dan….baiklah, ini mulai berbahaya..

"Hi-Hiruma-san! Lepas-Akh! Hhf..ukh…" Ia terkejut ketika sadar tangan sang iblis yang lainnya meremas keras bagian tempurung lutut kirinya yang masih memar.

Waktu dimana Sena berusaha menahan sakit ini dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh pemuda pirang itu. Tangannya bergerak menjelajahi sisi tubuh mungil yang kini tersungkur lemas di bawahnya. Dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di kedua sisi kepala dan kaki kanannya berada di tengah kedua kaki yang terluka, ia menahan beban tubuh agar ia tak menindih sekertaris kecil itu.

Dengan lurus, bola mata tosca menatap karamel yang berkabut di hadapannya dan berkata, "Kau sadar kalau kepolosanmu itu nyaris mencelakakanmu tadi? Dengan begitu mudahnya kau dipengaruhi dan kau membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun padamu. Kau sadar itu?"

Melihat arti dari pandangan yang didapatnya, serta perlakuan yang berbeda drastis seperti ini, Sena akhirnya sadar mengapa sang iblis melakukan ini, _/Dia marah...tapi kenapa?/_

"Ma...maaf...aku tak bermaksud pergi dengan mereka...se-sesuai yang kau minta, aku menunggu di dekat sana...sungguh.." ujarnya terbata.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!" Pemuda pirang diatasnya berteriak marah, "Kalau aku tak menemukanmu, setelah ini mungkin segalanya berakhir!" teriaknya frustasi.

Sena terbelalak,"...Apa yang-"

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit jahat? Tak bisakah kau punya sedikit saja pikiran negatif untuk suatu hal?" tanyanya yang dijawab diam oleh pemuda satunya, "Tentu tidak...tentu saja tidak...kau tak boleh punya pikiran negatif...kau tak boleh memiliki hitam dalam hatimu...Dan aku tak punya kuasa untuk mencegah...sejengkal saja aku nyaris kembali lagi ke dalam buku..." ujarnya meracau.

"Hitam? Kuasa?...Apa..Hiruma-san...apa maksudmu?" Pertanyaan menggebu ini tak dijawab oleh lawan bicaranya. Yang berikutnya dirasakan hanyalah seniornya yang merengkuh erat memeluknya.

"...Kau sungguh membuatku kacau..." bisiknya pelan di telinga pemegang kontraknya.

Sena, yang kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, belum sempat merespon apapun ketika dirasakannya sentuhan lembut di lengkung lehernya. Begitu cepat seniornya tak menghabisakan waktu untuk bicara maupun memedulikan hal lain seperti Cerberus yang entah mengapa bergetar takut dan berlari ke balkon.

Ia punya tebakan jitu apa yang dilakukan Hiruma saat ini, dan dengan posisi tertindih di bawah seniornya, mau tak mau hal tersebut membuatnya panik ketika memikirkan kemungkinan hal yang bisa terjadi setelahnya.

"Hiruma-san! Hentikan!" Berontaknya berusaha menghentikan sang iblis yang kini menggigit pelan daun telinganya. Ini membuatnya merasa aneh!

"...Aku tak suka apa yang terjadi hari ini...Aku tak suka sama sekali apa yang mereka lakukan pada apa yang jadi milikku..." Hiruma berbisik pelan di telinganya, meniupnya dan membuatnya merasa semakin tak nyaman sebelum melanjutkan bicara, "Akan kuhilangkan jejak mereka darimu..."

Matanya membesar mendengar ini,"Apa yang-"

Tak buang waktu, seniornya menciumnya dalam. Menggapai bibirnya yang terbuka, mengulumnya hingga kemerahan, dan memainkan lidah dengan lihaai di dalam mulutnya yang mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan pelan. Rasanya kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda...begitu penuh dengan emosi...Tapi mengapa?

"Ha.." Sena hanya sempat mengambil sedikit napas sebelum dirinya disibukkan lagi dengan cumbuan panas lainnya.

Tangan panjang menjamahnya dan melepaskan kancing kemeja piyama perlahan. Jemari lentik menyelip ke dalamnya dan membelai perlahan torso atas yang kini mulai berbentuk. Sena menggelinjang rikuh tak nyaman ketika bibirnya dikulum gigit bersamaan dengan jari panjang yang mencubit pelan puting di dadanya. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya ditelan oleh kecupan lainnya dari sang iblis yang kini memelepaskan kemejanya perlahan dari bahu. Pada saat bersamaan iramanya menjadi liar dan lebih mendesak.

_/Aku tak mau! Lepaskan!/_ Tangan dan kakinya berusaha melawan menyingkirkan tubuh besar diatasnya.

Dan ketika salah satu pukulannya terasa begitu keras, Hiruma seolah terkesiap. Keduanya terengah lelah ketika pemuda pirang itu menarik diri menjauh namun tetap berada di atasnya. Seharusnya saat seperti ini, Sena lah yang memperlihatkan ekspresi takut, bukan sebaliknya.

Sang sekretaris makin merasa kacau ketika melihat seniornya seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri uang. Wajahnya pucat walau sedikit semburat merah muda karena aktivitas yang dilakukannya tadi masih ada.

"Ha..ha…ha… …" Kali ini tawa terpatah dikeluarkan Hiruma. Apa yang ia lakukan? Habis sudah semuanya…ia takkan punya kesempatan lagi…

Sementara itu, Sena mau tak mau bersimpati melihat kaptennya yang kini mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Pemuda pirang itu tampak sangat tertekan. Perlu beberapa saat untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia memanggil lembut,

"Hiruma-san?"

Tak ada respon apapun hingga tangan kecil menyentuh bahu sang iblis. Sentakan terkejut ketika sentuhan hangat tersebut terasa. Bola mata tosca akhirnya mau memandangnya sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan bijak,

"Malam sudah larut dan kau terlalu lelah. Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja ya?" bujuknya pelan. Sena sungguh tak tahu apa yang salah atau begitu mengejutkan dari kalimat tersebut, karena Hiruma tampak amat kaget. Di matanya, sekelebat perasaan lega muncul diantara kabut keraguan.

"Ah…ya…" Pemuda jangkung itu mengangguk ragu dan menurut saja ketika juniornya membimbing ia agar merebahkan diri di atas pembaringan, memakaikan selimut, dan membenarkan letak bantal di kepalanya. Kini gilirannya yang sungguh kebingungan dengan perlakuan tersebut.

Sena mengusap kepalanya pelan sebelum berbaring di sampingnya. Sungguh hal yang baru ketika ia mendapati dirinya kini dipeluk lembut oleh pemuda mungil itu. Selama ini…tak pernah sekalipun…selama ini…dirinya yang memberikan gesture tersebut dan memaksanya menjadi 'guling' tidur. Baru kali ini…

"Oyasumi…" bisik suara kecil sebelum napas pelan teratur menandakan pemiliknya terlelap.

Sang iblis masih terjaga selama beberapa menit. Memikirkan apa alasan dibalik semua hal yang didapatnya kali ini. Perlahan dengan pikiran bingung, tangannya dengan ragu melingkar di tubuh kecil di sampingnya. Memeluk erat memastikan kenyataan malam itu.

Sena tak marah padanya. Ia justru bersikap seolah apa yang dilakukannya adalah angin lalu. Manusia lain biasanya akan kabur dan menjauhinya jika mereka diperlakukan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tapi pemuda mungil itu mau mengerti keadaan emosinya dan menemaninya melewati hal itu. Ia tak menekankan terus permasalahan yang ada namun melupakannya agar bisa mengambil keputusan dengan pikiran tenang, sementara pembicaraan mereka ditunda di kesempatan lain…

Menghela pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara semak maroon. Ia menghirup wangi lembut wine yang justru membuatnya mengantuk. Diantara waktu sebelum ia terlelap, sebuah pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya ketika merasakan sensasi baru yang sekilat muncul dalam dirinya.

_/Aneh…hangat…perasaan apa ini ?/ _

Tanya yang terlupa ketika akhirnya kantuk membawanya memekarkan sang bunga tidur. Las Vegas mungkin tak pernah beristirahat, namun ia sekalipun membutuhkannya untuk melihat hal lebih jelas di balik rumpun kerumitan dunia.

**…TBC…**

**(((1x21)))**

**A/N: **

Dapet ide begini waktu lagi nyeduh mi instan…sungguh aneh..

**(1) **Makanan khas Filipina nih…nasinya lebih mirip ketan. Pakai mangga manis segar, susu, dan taburan kacang almond. Plus bumbu2 lainnya…seger deh!  
**(2) **Ini dari hasil tanya2 ke temen2 bule saya yang gay, mereka lebih suka andai Hiruma jadi uke mereka…katanya cantik..hahahahha! XD…Klo yang siap komitmen sih lebih milih Sena…*GEPLAK!*  
**(3) **Seperti berita paling apdet saat ini…hipnotis…**  
****(4) **Lebih jelasnya, artnya ada di DA saya.  
**(5) **Ada nih, sabun sake…pernah pake buat berendam…kalau pake air dingin sih ga ngefek aneh-aneh. Tapi kalau pake air panas, wangi khasnya keluar dan langsung bikin relaks banget… Tapi kulit jadi mulus banget loh..XD Untuk (_bath salt) _wine, maksudnya endapannya itu. Kan kandungan alkoholnya juga tinggi klo menguap, belum pernah nyoba karena harganya lumayan nguras kantong…dan memang ga boleh sih ya…

Mohon komentarnya ya!

Terima kasih telah membaca!

HR


	21. Starting Point

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Disclaime**r: Eyeshield 21 adalah properti milik Inagaki Riichiro dan Yusuke Murata

**Rating: **M… Aduduh...karena masih belajar membuat sari lemon yang baik dan benar. Harap maklum ya...

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**Summary: **Kalau kau menemukan sesuatu, jangan membawa pulang barang yang bukan

milikmu…

**Warning :**Semi-AU, mistype

**A/N:**Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang setia menunggu,mengingatkan update,menebak-nebak cerita,dan membaca ulang. Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk keterlambatan yang luar biasa ini. Dikarenakan saya sudah masuk tingkat akhir, sulit rasanya mencuri waktu untuk menulis secara intens (terbentur program KKN)..Ini saya khususkan untuk kalian semua...TwT Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih banyak!

**mendokusai :** Akuma Techou itu artinya Buku Catatan Iblis

Ah, disini kita santai sejenak...sebelum pertandingan dan konflik dimulai nanti..kita bangun fondasi dulu pelan-pelan..Saa, ikou ka? :)

Selamat membaca!

**XV****I**

**Starting Point**

"Nnh.." Lenguh pelan terdengar menanggapi sentuhan lembut yang seolah menyetrum tubuh kecilnya. Sena merasa tak nyaman dan berusaha menggeliat, namun entah mengapa usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

Rasanya...seseorang memeluknya begitu erat. Mungkin itu juga yang bisa menjelaskan sayup suara sensual yang kini berbisik di telinganya.

"Ssh...kuso chibi...Tahan suaramu, jangan terlalu berisik...Bagaimana kalau yang lain mendengarmu, hm?"

_/Kuso...chibi...? Suara ini kan.../_ "Hiruma-san...," bisiknya pelan.

"Ck,ck...tak kusangka kau suka ketegangan seperti ini. Ternyata kau bisa jadi anak nakal, hm? Eyeshield-kun...," ujarnya dengan senandung menggoda.

Kali ini, Sena sungguh bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah ,"A-apa maksud-"

"Tak pernah terbayang olehku kau akan tiba-tiba masuk kemari dan memohon dengan begitu manis. Katakan padaku, apa kau sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya? Apa kau penasaran ingin mencoba hal baru?" ujar Hiruma lagi sembari menggigit daun telinga _runningback _mungil itu.

Juniornya berusaha menahan lenguhan dari tindakan tadi. Bola mata karamel berkaca-kaca dan semburat merah muncul di apel pipinya karena sensasi berlebih yang dirasakan dari jemari panjang yang memainkan area privat miliknya.

_/H-He__? A-apa? Kenapa? Ini dimana?/_ pikirnya kabur. Sedikit demi sedikit ia dapat mendengar suara lembut shower yang mengalir, merasakan tetes dingin air di antara panas tubuh seniornya yang bersentuhan lekat dengan punggungnya, melihat warna putih dari lantai keramik yang memiliki pola familiar dalam memori di benaknya, serta cahaya temaram lampu di atas ruang sekat kecil tempat kini ia berada.

_/I-ini...kamar shower di ruang klub?/ _ia tersadar.

Apa mereka di sini setelah latihan reguler?

Apa yang lainnya masih berada di ruangan lain?

Dan mengapa suaranya tak bisa berteriak keluar?

Suara serak basah kembali terdengar diantara jalan pikirannya yang tak fokus pada pemiliknya, "Wah, wah...tampaknya kau terlampau menyukai ini sampai melupakan siapa yang memberikannya padamu. Hm, itu harus kukoreksi..." Cubitan keras di putingnya membuat ia menjerit dan tersadar penuh bahwa ada seseorang yang kini terlampau bebas menjamah tubuhnya.

"Hyah!...Aahh! Nngh!..." Menahan ringis, ia menoleh mengadah untuk melihat seniornya yang kini tersenyum licik sembari mengigit bahunya, "Kh! Hha.."

"Kekeke...Kau suka itu?" tanyanya sembari mengulangi aksinya dan kali ini memakai tangan lainnya yang memeluk pinggang pemuda mungil itu untuk mengurut pelan lingganya.

"Aah! Ngnh..." Desahan lain keluar setengah tertahan dari bibir kecil yang kini memerah basah oleh saliva. Tangan mungilnya mengepal erat pada tembok dihadapannya dan berusaha menahan kakinya yang lemas lunglai.

_/Aa...tu-tubuhku rasanya aneh.../_ "Hi-Hiruma-san...berhenti...he-hentikan...Aah!"

Iblis itu terkekeh lagi ketika mendengar jeritan kecil yang diinginkannya,"Oh? Bagiku tak terdengar begitu..."

Mata karamel terpejam erat menahan rasa tersetrum yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar,"Cu..cukup...tolong...,"

Kecupan dan gigitan keras di lehernya menjadi jawaban penolakan dari permintaannya dan sang iblis tampaknya takkan berhenti sampai ia puas.

"Ahh! Hi-Hiruma-san! Jangan disana! Henti-mmfh!"

Lidah panjang memaksa masuk dan menghentikan protes dari mulutnya. Menambah sensasi berlebih berkali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sebelum secara mendadak pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Ah,aku harus segera pergi. Kita lanjutkan nanti ya? _Kuso chibi_..." ujarnya sebelum mengecup tengkuk juniornya.

_/Eh? Ah? A-apa?/_ pikirnya bingung sebelum muncul pintu perangkap entah dari mana di bawah kakinya dan tiba-tiba terbuka dan membuat ia terjatuh ke dalamnya.

_**BLAK!**_

_**FHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dengan teriakan panik, Sena terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membasahi tubuh dan membuat lengket piyama yang dikenakannya.

Terengah seolah usai berlari maraton, matanya dengan cepat mengelering ruangan di sekelilingnya. Iris karamel yang membesar panik mulai kembali normal ketika ia mengenali tempatnya berada. _/Ini..kamarku...berarti.../_

"Hhh...Haa...Mi...mimpi...hh...," helanya lega.

_/Benar juga, sejak __lusa kemarin aku sudah kembali ke Jepang ya?/_ Ia mengatur napasnya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Fyuuh..." Pemuda mungil itu mengusap peluh dingin di dahinya dengan lengan piyama, sebelum merasakan bahwa ada area lain yang basah selain bagian wajar pada umumnya.

Gerutu keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia sadar apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja, tak aneh jika ia mendapati celananya lengket di pagi hari karena mimpi semacam itu semalam. Di masa pubertas untuk anak lelaki seusianya, ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi pada Sena.

Hanya saja, sosok tanpa wajah dan sensasi yang terlupakan dalam mimpi ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya tak terjadi kali ini.

_Sentuhan nakal dari tangan yang kasar..._

_Bisikan suara serak basah yang sensual..._

_Dan rasa aman yang mengatakan bahwa segalanya sempurna..._

Kali ini ia bisa mengingat betul isi mimpinya. Kali ini ia bisa mengingat siapa yang menjadi partnernya. Dengan erang parau, Sena membenamkan wajahnya yang dihiasi semu merah pada kontrasnya putih bantal tidur. Perutnya terasa aneh dengan sensasi menggelitik yang tak wajar.

Dari semua orang yang dikenalnya di dunia ini...

"Ugh...kenapa harus Hiruma-san sih...?" bisiknya malu mengucap nama sang iblis.

Oh, entah mengapa, rasanya ia tahu hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

**(((1x21)))**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas, diawali oleh pidato panjang membosankan dari kepala sekolah SMA Deimon. Di hall serba guna, suara terbata memberikan ucapan selamat dan salam semangat yang tipikal sebagai tanda dimulainya lagi kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Dengan amat sangat mencolok pula, di antara para murid yang berdiri rapi mendengarkan pidato, sesosok pemuda pirang jagung bertelinga runcing, duduk santai di atas sebuah kursi ala presdir perusahaan. Dengan AK47 bersandar di bahunya, sementara matanya fokus pada layar laptop putih yang di taruh di atas lipatan kakinya.

Haha...yah, pemandangan baru akan keunikan SMA Deimon tahun ini. Dengan gamblang, Hiruma sudah memperlihatkan kekuasaannya di sekolah itu. Dan para murid dengan bijaksana berpura-pura tak melihat kejanggalan tersebut untuk menghindari masalah dengan sang komandan neraka.

Semester baru itu juga diawali dengan sambutan kedua anggota tim basket yang menjadi pemain tak resmi di tim mereka, mengeluarkan rayuan gombal bahwa keduanya akan setia di Devil Bats untuk membantu manajer itu (yang langsung diseret Monta jauh-jauh ketika mendengarnya).

Doburoku-sensei juga mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai petugas kebersihan di SMA Deimon, ini berarti mengontaknya sebagai pelatih akan lebih mudah (walau seluruh gajinya langsung masuk ke rekening Hiruma, sebagai uang pembayaran hutang).

Siang harinya, ketika istirahat, Sena yang sepanjang hari mati-matian berusaha menghindari Hiruma, mau tak mau bertemu dengannya ketika kaptennya 'meminta' seluruh anggota untuk berkumpul di ruangan klub karena adanya pengumuman penting yang ingin ia berikan.

Setelah janjian ketemu, Monta,Sena, serta Yukimitsu berangkat bersama menuju ruang klub sambil melihat pengumuman daftar turnamen di majalah yang dibawa_ reciever_ mereka. Dengan serius WR itu membaca keras-keras isi kolom mengenai Christmas Bowl, "Hmm...katanya kita ada di level tim D? KURANG AJAR!"

"Ahaha...bagaimanapun juga kita hanya pernah satu kali tanding secara resmi sewaktu melawan Koigahama." Yukimitsu mencoba merasionalisasi alasan pemberian klaster tersebut.

"Jalannya masih jauh ya..." Sena menimpali komentar seniornya sebelum mengintip siapa lawan tanding pertama mereka, "He..lawan pertama kita Amino Cybrog. Rasanya baru dengar.."

"Ufft...Oujo ada di blok lainnya. Kalau begini sih harus terus menang baru kita bisa bertemu di pertandingan!" Monta meninju udara dengan semangat.

Sena hanya balas tersenyum pelan sembari bersiap membuka pintu ruang klub, "Soalnya sudah janji bertemu kan?"

_**GREEEEEEEEK! **_

"YA!" Sapa ceria seorang gadis dengan kostum _cheerleader_, lengkap dengan pompom merah muda di tangan dan _inline skate _hitam.

_**GREEEEEEK! BLAM!**_

"Ka-kalian lihat itu?" gumam ketiganya berbarengan setelah, karena kaget, Sena otomatis dengan cepat menutup kembali pintu ruangan klub.

_**GREEEEEEEEK! **_

"Kenapa pintunya tiba-tiba ditutup sih?" Seorang gadis mungil berambut _blueblack_ dan mata biru menatap marah ketiganya, "Tidak sopan! Padahal aku kemari untuk menyemangati kalian...Huft !" ujarnya cemberut.

"Ka-kau mengangetkan kami..." Sena berusaha menenangkan Suzuna. Gadis itu menyeringai tipis dan menggoyangkan pompomnya di depan wajah pemuda mungil tadi.

"Hee...aku mengerti~ Kau malu ya,hm? Bocah satu ini..hihihi...Kau senang melihatku ya?" tawanya jahil. Sena hanya bisa tertawa ragu, dia tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"EHEM!" Monta berdehem keras di sampingnya, membuat perhatian ketiga orang lainnya berpindah padanya, "Suzuna...biar kukatakan ini..."

Bola mata cokelat berapi-api ketika dengan lantang ia berbicara,"SEORANG PRIA MENDEDIKASIKAN SELURUH TENAGANYA DALAM PERTANDINGAN INI! PRIA SEJATI AKAN BERTARUNG WALAU TANPA DUKUNGAN!"

Woah...secara ilusi, Sena bisa melihat Monta berdiri di atas tebing pinggir laut sambil menatap matahari terbenam. Aura semangat yang hebat sekali...

"Hmph! Tapi aku senang kau menyemangati kami. Kuhargai itu.." tambahnya lagi sok _gentleman_. Suzuna menatapnya bosan sebelum menggumam pelan,

"Hoo...begitu ya?" Dan dengan santai gadis bermata biru itu meluncur ke dalam ruangan klub untuk...menarik seseorang?

"Su-Suzuna-chan...aku tak usah keluar ya..ma-malu.." Terdengar suara familiar dari manajer klub mereka dari dalam ruangan.

"He?" Ketiga pemuda tadi hanya bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum mata Monta membesar kaget melihat Mamori yang memakai kostum yang sama dengan Suzuna.

"MUKYIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriaknya bersemangat sebelum pingsan karena mimisan.

"Hehe...Bagaimana? Itu memberimu pelajaran, hm?" Suzuna tertawa licik ketika melihat reaksi Monta.

"Mamori-neechan..." Suara dengan nada tanya itu cukup untuk membuat Mamori mengeluarkan alasannya.

"Ha-habisnya tadi aku dipaksa Suzuna-chan..." ujarnya pasrah. Sena melirik lagi Suzuna yang kini bersemangat membalas Monta yang tengah pingsan. Familiar sekali rasanya...

_/Ah..benar juga...Dia mirip Hiruma-san.../_ pikirnya sadar dan tak sadar bergidik. Haih...Devil Bats akan makin ramai tampaknya.

Setelah membaringkan Monta di kursi klub dan membiarkannya mendinginkan diri dibantu kipas angin, anggota lainnya yang sudah sampai di ruang klub mengelilingi meja 'hijau' dan mendengarkan ucapan antusias dari Suzuna,

"Ya! Karenanya aku akan jadi _cheerleader_ untuk kalian. Aku memang bukan murid Deimon, tapi kakakku kan sudah diterima di tim ini!" ujarnya senang.

"Wah? Begitu? Selamat ya!" Mamori langsung memberi ucapan pada gadis itu.

"Hee...sejak kapan?" Sena agak terkejut juga mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu soal ini...

"Bukannya pengumuman posisi pemainnya besok?" Yukimitsu menambahi.

"He?" Ekspresi Suzuna langsung berubah begitu komikal mendengar ini.

_**GREEEEEEEEEEK!**_

"Yo~ semuanya ada disini ya?" Oh, kebetulan sekali. Rupanya Taki yang baru saja tiba.

"Tu-Aniki! Apa maksudnya ini? Katanya pengumuman pemainnya baru akan diresmikan besok!" Gadis mungil itu menggeram curiga.

"Ahaha~Apa masalahnya, _my sister_? Aku sudah 150% pasti diterima!" Ujarnya percaya diri dan tak lupa berpose narsis.

"...GRRRRRRRRH! Kalau begitu jangan bilang sebelum semuanya pasti! Aku seperti orang bodoh saja berpakaian begini!" teriaknya sembari menginjak kakaknya yang masih tertawa narsis. "Takkan kumaafkan kalau sampai gagal!"

_/Uwwa...seram.../_ Baru saja Sena berpikir begitu, suara sepatu yang menjejak keras di depan daun pintu yang terbuka, membuat hening isi ruangan klub. Yah...sang manifestasi kata 'seram' yang sesungguhnya sudah tiba.

"Kita mulai rapat sekarang." Seringai tajam di wajah kapten mereka menandakan waktunya untuk serius.

Dan karena subjek yang dihindari Sena sekarang berada di dekatnya, dengan perasaan masih ingin menghindar, ia menempatkan diri di antara Monta dan Yukimitsu (yang begitu antusias mendengarkan bahwa akan adanya seleksi pemain) sebagai benteng manusia.

_/He?/_ Ia tersadar dari lamunan berputar mengenai mimpinya yang membuatnya tak bisa tenang seharian, ketika mendengar rencana seleksi pemain inti. _/Kupikir kita semua akan main?Bukankah jumlah anggota intinya sudah pas?/_ pikirnya heran namun tetap tekun mendengarkan apa yang Doburoku katakan saat itu.

"Dan karena tujuan tim kecil ini adalah Christmas Bowl," pelatihnya melirik Hiruma di kalimat ini sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tak mau mengambil resiko kesalahan sekecil apapun di awal turnamen sebelum kita mendapatkan posisi yang pasti sebagai calon pemenang. Karenanya, sebagai pelatih resmi kalian, aku memutuskan untuk memulai penilaian khusus terhadap kemampuan permainan kalian secara keseluruhan selama tiga hari ke depan, untuk melihat poin keunggulan dan konsistensi kekuatan kalian. Bisa dipahami?" ujar kakek itu tegas.

Dengan perasaan harap cemas, seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang berada di ruangan itu menjawab serempak,"Kami siap!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Uwwah! Rasanya aku makin bersemangat dengan adanya penilaian ini. Yosha! Ayo kita perlihatkan kemampuan yang terbaik kita, Max! Ya, Sena, Komusubi?" Monta berteriak semangat padanya ketika mereka dan Komusubi pulang bersama setelah latihan sore.

"Aa...," jawabnya lesu. Baru kali ini latihan pemanasan terasa amat melelahkan. Bukan secara fisik, namun mentalnya. Dengan sadar ia menghela napas panjang.

"Sena-kun...Tak apa-apa?" _Lineman_ mungil di sampingnya bertanya khawatir.

Subjek yang ditanya lantas menganggukkan kepala dan memberinya senyum menenangkan. Komusubi balas mengangguk paham dengan menangkap kalau Sena tak ingin membicarakan soal itu lebih lanjut. Monta, yang lebih terbuka dan kurang bisa membaca situasi, menepuk punggung kawannya dengan keras dan memberinya ibu jari penyemangat.

"Kawan, kalau kau sih tak usah khawatir soal penilaian itu. Kau 'kan Eyeshield_, ace_ tim kita. Mana mungkin digantikan dengan yang lain toh? Jadi tenang saja, jangan dipikirkan...Yah, bisa dikatakan kalau kau itu ada di posisi aman...Kalau aku sih masih bisa disaingi Taki dan Yuki-san, jadi tetap usaha lagi Max!" ujarnya berapi-api ketika ingat anggota baru mereka yang punya talenta multi.

"Ah...tidak begitu juga...rasanya sombong kalau aku berpikir begitu. Aku juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin selama tiga hari nanti untuk menunjukkan apa aku pantas berada di posisi _runningback,_" Sena memberinya konter alasan yang halus.

"Hm..kau terlampau baik...padahal kalau benar ada politik nepotisme di tim kita, kau pasti sudah lulus lancar karena adanya Hiruma-san. Betul, Komusubi?" Monta berspekulasi rumit dan melempar voting instan pada_ lineman_ yang kini kebingungan mendengarnya.

"Hn? Kenapa begitu, _fugo_?"

Baru saja Monta berniat menjelaskan, tatapan tajam dari Sena membuatnya mereka ulang pemikirannya, "Oo, tidak apa-apa...bukan apa-apa..lupakan saja tadi aku bicara apa...Hahaha..." tawanya hampa bercampur panik.

"Ah, Komusubi-kun, Monta...aku duluan ke arah sini ya? Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kulakukan.." Sena menunjuk arah kiri di persimpangan jalan yang mereka temui.

"Oh, oke. Sampai jumpa besok ya! Hati-hati di jalan!" Monta dan Komusubi melambai semangat padanya sebelum mereka berbelok ke arah berlawanan.

"Ya...dah..._otsukaresama_..." ujarnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan jalan perlahan menuju daerah pinggir sungai. Dengan langkah berat ia menyeret kedua kakinya menuruni tanah lembut dengan rerumputan kecil sebelum mengambil posisi berbaring di atasnya. Senja yang dilihatnya di langit dan angin yang bertiup lembut berperan efektif sebagai obat penenang alami untuk ketegangan dan kebingungan pikirannya.

"Fuh...," ia meniup dandelion kecil yang dipetiknya di samping tempatnya berbaring. Warna putih lembut berterbangan di sekitarnya, berlatarkan pantulan cahaya matahari senja di atas sungai, bisa dikatakan itu menjadi hiburan yang baik baginya. Ia tak pernah menemukan dandelion yang berterbangan sebegitu indah dan menariknya sebelum hari ini.

"Aah...aku harus bagaimana?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri sembari menatap tarian dandelion yang terbawa angin. Bebas lepas tanpa ada beban masalah...

Pipinya bersemu manis ketika ia mengingat kembali mimpinya semalam. Yang benar saja, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia punya fantasi seksual pada pria. Walaupun itu seorang yang potensial dalam segi fisik...otak...modal kehidupan...um...oke, nyaris semua namun minus perilakunya...

Apalagi mengingat reaksinya yang biasa-biasa saja ketika melihat Suzuna memakai baju khas _cheerleader_ yang bisa dibilang manis, Hiruma mungkin memang sudah mengacaukan orientasi seksnya sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Iblis yang seenaknya itu tak peduli batasan mengenai aturan dunia manusia dan dengan santainya melakukan hal yang ia inginkan pada Sena.

Ia takkan memungkiri kalau ia merasa nyaman pada tiap kali pengalaman pertama yang ia dapatkan dari kaptennya. Tapi ia juga ingin menolak, karena dari seluruh pengalaman hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengan iblis itu, ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan takkan mudah untuk dikatakan benar.

_ /Tapi.../_ Jemari kecil meraba pelan lehernya yang terasa geli tertiup angin. Sensasi dingin di atas kulit tubuhnya yang masih panas karena latihan tadi, terasa begitu familiar, _/...tadi malam rasanya...begitu nyata...Apa karena aku pernah mengalaminya di luar mimpi?/ _Di akhir pikirannya, Sena memerah padam dan kontan memalingkan wajahnya pada semak dandelion putih.

Ia memejamkan erat bola mata karamelnya dan menghela napas panjang_, /Aku pasti sudah gila.../_ Ia menggeram pelan mengutuk dirinya dengan harapan dapat melupakan bayangan di pikirannya.

Satu-satunya hal pada setting damai di sungai yang membuat terapi dirinya terpecah adalah suara berat seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nada monoton,

"Eyeshield ?"

**(((1x21)))**

Suara dengung di ruangan penuh sesak oleh tumpukan folder tersebut terdengar menyeramkan ditambah dengan pencahayaan remang disana. Lembaran-lembaran kertas digantungkan rapi menggunakan klip di atas benang-benang yang berlalu-lalang bagai jaring laba-laba, membuat jebakan penglihatan yang sempurna bagi siapapun yang berusaha mengintip seseorang yang berbaring lelah berbantalkan buku besar dan beralas kasur tipis.

Dengan laptop putih masih menyala di sampingnya, dua komputer besar dengan kabel jaringan internal yang saling bersambungan dimana layarnya berpendar lembut, sosok tersebut terlihat seperti perwujudan seorang _hacker_ sejati yang kelelahan karena terlalu lama bersenang-senang untuk membongkar enkripsi terdalam di dunia maya.

Napas pelan terdengar dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Temponya yang konstan menandakan tubuhnya sedang membawanya pada istirahat total untuk mengumpulkan energi. Detak tetap jarum jam tampak seolah menjadi satu melodi berbeda lainnya dan membawa hipnosis yang menggoda seorang untuk terlelap.

Namun tampaknya pemuda itu tak mau bekerja sama untuk membiarkan dirinya beristirahat. Perlahan ia menggeser kertas dan folder di sekitarnya sebelum bangkit duduk dan meregangkan otot tubuhnya.

Hiruma Youichi memijat pelan jembatan hidungnya untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa pusing karena terlalu lama terjaga selama beberapa hari terakhir setelah ia kembali dari Amerika. Tumpukan-tumpukan kertas itulah sebenarnya yang menjadi alasan ia begitu kelelahan. Tak disangka hanya dengan meniggalkan Jepang selama 40 hari, bahan ancaman dan informasi rahasia dapat berkembang biak dengan kecepatan dan kuantitas yang luar biasa.

_/Salahku tak mengecek sewaktu di Amerika...dan aku terlampau santai saat kembali kemari.../_ pikirnya sekelebat. Yah, selain itu juga ada beberapa hal lain yang terlampau ia pikirkan. Contoh konkritnya mengenai seseorang dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan dan mata karamel.

"Tch..." Sang iblis mengacak pelan rambutnya ketika bayang-bayang pemuda manis itu terlintas lagi di benaknya. Jarang sekali seseorang, apalagi manusia, bisa membuatnya terus memikirkan mereka. Awalnya ia pikir, mungkin ini karena keduanya terikat oleh kontrak. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, bayang-bayangan itu bisa berubah menjadi lebih...um, sensual dengan imajinasi liar yang entah mengapa seolah selalu ada jika berhubungan dengan subjek tersebut.

"Kurasa karena kali ini aku menahan diri dan lebih fokus pada satu orang saja..." ujarnya pada diri sendiri ketika mengingat-ingat sepak terjangnya di dunia manusia saat ini, "Tapi..."

Ya, tapi fokus itu begitu intensnya sehingga dari sudut matanya ia mampu menangkap bibir merah basah ketika pemiliknya menegak haus air ketika jeda istirahat, leher ramping berkilau lembab seusai pemuda mungil itu mandi setelah latihan, pipinya yang bersemu karena panas, atau binar mata karamel yang menatapnya kagum jika ia melakukan sesuatu di luar kemampuan manusia yang entah mengapa di matanya hal inosen tersebut justru terlihat...erotis...

"Gila...aku bisa dikatakan terobsesi.." Ia menggeleng pelan dan tertawa kecil. Dengan malas tangannya mengambil buku bersampul kulit warna hitam yang berada dekat dengan laptop putih di samping ia tidur tadi.

_**Flap! Flap!**_

Kelebatan halaman yang terbuka dengan cepat seolah menunjukkan ia hanya memainkan buku tersebut di tengah kebosanan, namun gerakannya yang terkontrol ketika ia berhenti pada satu halaman dapat membuat orang berpikir lain.

Kedua halaman itu kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang menulis apapun di dalamnya. Kertas kuning tua yang terlihat termakan waktu untuk menunggu dengan setia apabila pemiliknya ingin mencantumkan sesuatu. Tapi perlahan, pendar ungu lembut terlihat keluar dari buku tersebut. Dan di atas kertas kekuningan itu, tipis-tipis terlihat bayangan huruf-huruf yang semakin lama menebal dan cukup jelas untuk dibaca siapapun.

Jika pada satu sisi halamannya tertulis penuh dan beraturan mengenai suatu hal secara detail, maka di halaman lainnya, hanya ada satu kata yang tertulis dalam posisi acak. Hiruma menemukan halaman itu ketika mengecek kembali isi buku catatannya sejak bertemu Doburoku. (Siapa tahu bahan ancaman yang dulu masih bisa dipakai jika orang-orangnya masih hidup...)

Mata hijau tosca menajam memandang tulisan tersebut, ini juga salah satu alasan mengapa Sena selalu berada di pikirannya. Entah ini kebetulan yang terlalu mengerikan atau...

_/Aku tak percaya takdir.../_ pikirnya menolak opsi lainnya. Ia yakin ada hal lain yang luput darinya tentang semua ini.

Dalam kertas itu, tergores tulisan tangan miliknya dengan tinta hitam yang memudar. Mengeja tanpa dosa untuk memanggil paksa kembali ingatan sepuluh tahun lalu. Warna dari fosil getah berharga yang bertahan dalam seleksi alam. Warna dari mata seseorang yang kini jadi pemegang kontraknya.

_**AMBER **_

Ia memejamkan erat matanya untuk memaksa mengubur hipotesis irrasional yang otomatis bermunculan di benaknya karena kata tersebut. Dan dengan hela panjang ia memutuskan, bahwa bahkan bagi iblis sekalipun, tiga hari tanpa tidur mungkin membuatnya kelelahan dan berpengaruh pada cara pikirannya yang kacau.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Di sela istirahatnya dari _hack_ dan tegah menegak cola dingin, suara bel apartemen yang berbunyi memanggil pemiliknya membuat Hiruma mengerutkan dahi. Matanya mengecek jam dinding dan membuat kerut di dahinya semakin pendek.

Biasanya yang bertamu pukul sembilan malam atau di atas itu ke apartemennya, hanya petugas servis makanan, kurir barang rahasia, atau kepala apartemen yang mengecek kondisi kamarnya.

"Hmm..." Ia memicingkan mata dengan curiga sebelum menaruh kaleng cola dan melangkah santai dengan pikiran bertanya-tanya. Pesanan yang mana yang datang? Bahan ancaman apa yang didapatkan? Atau mungkin manajer apartemen itu belum kapok setelah ia peringatkan untuk menghindari kamarnya sebisa mungkin?

_/Apapun itu, akan kuselesaikan secepatnya.../_ pikirnya lelah dan bosan sebelum menekan tombol interkom yang menghubungkan dengan kamera lorong di luar kamarnya. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat bola mata tosca membesar terkejut sebelum senyum misterius mengembang di wajahnya.

"Wah...wah..." gumamnya sembari merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci kartu kamar.

Dengan satu gesekan, kedip kehijauan di interkom menandakan pintu yang kini sudah dapat diakses untuk dibuka. Menahan seringai yang ada di wajahnya mengembang lebih lebar lagi, ia menikmati waktunya perlahan ketika membuka penuh pintu dan menatap lurus seseorang yang berdiri cemas di lorong.

"_Kuso chibi_..." sapanya pelan penuh perhitungan agar tak ada emosi yang tersirat di dalamnya, "Tak kusangka kau ingat jalan ke apartemenku..." Matanya menyiratkan rasa tertarik pada kenyataan dimana subjek yang membanjiri pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini berada dalam jangkauan tangannya...plus ia datang sendirian...

"Um...yah..." Sena menjawab pelan tanpa memandang seniornya dan memainkan ujung seragamnya.

_/Seragam ? Ah...dia masih membawa tasnya juga.../_ pikir sang kapten tersadar. "Oi, _kuso chibi_. Bukannya tadi kau pulang dengan anggota trio _chibi_ yang lain?" tanyanya penasaran. Selain itu..apa yang dikenakan Sena saat ini juga menunjukkan bahwa pemuda mungil itu tak kembali ke rumahnya dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ah..y-ya...itu...tadi tiba-tiba aku...um...bisakah aku masuk dulu, Hiruma-san?" ujarnya terbata dan buru-buru. Dan kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, sang iblis dikejutkan dengan tindakannya. _Running back_ itu INGIN bertamu apartemennya? Sejujurnya...ada sesuatu yang dirasanya salah...

"Hoo...biasanya kalau kuajak masuk, kau menolak. Ada apa ini? Hm?" godanya pelan. "Bisa kukatakan kalau ini tindakan yang...begitu langka..." tambahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin saja. Tak enak bicara di luar. Tidak boleh?" Nada terburu-buru dan cemas tak luput terdengar dari telinga Hiruma. Namun ia tetap mempertahankan sikap main-main karena melihat keadaan ini menarik. Melebarkan celah pintu perlahan, ia membungkuk pada Sena dengan tangan yang tertekuk di dada. Gesture seorang gentleman yang sempurna sebelum memenuhi permintaan majikannya.

"Silakan, Tuan Muda... Apa perlu kubawakan tasmu juga?" godanya dengan berakting sebagai _host_ yang 'baik'.

Sena mengerelingkan mata karamelnya melihat hal itu dan melangkah masuk mempersilakan dirinya sendiri ke dalam apartemen. Dan dengan sedikit keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul (mungkin karena sudah terbiasa meladeni Hiruma), ketika ia berhadapan sejajar dengan sang iblis, dengan lancar meluncur kalimat untuk membalas ucapan seniornya tadi, "Ya, dan tolong siapkan secangkir teh susu hangat. Kurasa kau bisa memijat kakiku yang pegal sembari aku menikmati kudapan sore."

Ekspresi kaget yang tersirat mungkin dapat menjadi momen kemenangan bagi Sena yang selama ini lebih inferior dibandingkan pemuda pirang itu. Walau itu hanya beberapa detik saja...dan dengan cepat digantikan dengan seringai yang seolah berkata kau-pasti-akan-kubalas-dengan-sesuatu-yang-tak-terlupakan ditujukan padanya.

_/Uh...oh.../ _Panik mulai merayap dalam kesadarannya setelah ia mengingat kembali ucapannya. Ia baru saja menantang Hiruma Youichi. Ia baru saja membalas kata-katanya. Dan sekarang ia punya firasat buruk...

Tanpa sadar, ia melangkah mundur menuju lorong apartemen. Berusaha menjauh dari subjek yang kini menatapnya lapar. Ia menelan ludah dengan keras,"Er..ma-maksudku...um..ti-tidak usah...uh..ya...um.."

"Oh...aku jelas sekali menangkap apa maksudmu, _Tuan Muda_..." Seniornya masih memasang seringai tersebut sebelum mendekatinya selangkah. Dan dengan insting, Sena melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

Tampaknya Hiruma sadar kalau ini akan menjadi _scene_ klasik dimana salah satu akan melangkah mendekat, sementara satunya melangkah mundur jika dilanjutkan terus. _/Hm...tidak menarik. Terlalu biasa.../_ pikirnya sebelum berhenti melangkah dan teringat bahwa mereka kembali ke posisi awal ketika pertama kali ia membuka pintunya.

Sena sendiri justru lebih fokus pada bagaimana caranya memperbaiki hal ini dan jangan sampai apa yang tadi ia lakukan memberi sugesti apapun pada sang iblis,"Um...Hi-Hiruma..eh? HYAAAAAH!"

Tampaknya ia terlambat, karena dengan satu gerakan, secara cepat kaptennya mengangkat ia dari lantai koridor dan kini ia berada dalam gendongan ala tuan putri. Warna merah padam di wajahnya dan kedua tangannya yang secara otomatis mengalungkan pada leher Hiruma karena menahan jatuh, justru membuat seringai sang iblis yang melihatnya menjadi lebih enigmatik.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kakimu pegal? Lebih baik begini kan?" tanyanya pura-pura tak bersalah.

"Turunkan aku!" Sena berteriak panik di tengah rasa malunya. Pemuda pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya jahil.

"Tak kulihat kau menolak," matanya memberi isyarat pada kedua lengan yang melingkar di lehernya, "dan ini lebih mudah daripada aku harus berlama-lama mendengarkan alasan dan banyaknya mekanisme pertahanan diri atas ucapanmu tadi..." ujarnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen. Sena beringsut berusaha melepaskan diri dan kini dengan sadar melepaskan rangkulan tangannya.

"Oh, diamlah! Kau ingin kujatuhkan disini!" Hiruma menggeram kesal. Jarak antara lorong depan dan sofa terdekat kira-kira ukuran standar dua kamar, dan ia sejujurnya memperlambat jalannya untuk menikmati kesempatan pemuda yang berada dalam pelukan tangannya sungguh terlalu banyak bergerak sehingga membuatnya sulit menjaga keseimbangan.

"Bukan aku yang ingin diperlakukan begini! Turunkan aku!" sang _syumu_ menggeliat keras dan mendorong keluar.

"Berisik! Bilang saja kau senang kenapa sih?" balas Hiruma sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan cepat pemuda mungil itu berbalik marah dan menyilangkan tangannya,

"Siapa yang bilang aku senang!"

"Wajah manismu yang merah padam," tegasnya dan otomatis menambah gelap rona merah muda di wajah mungil itu. Sena sendiri terdiam kaget mendengar ucapan seniornya.

Bola mata hijau berkilat senang melihat ekspresi tersebut,"..Seharusnya kau lihat dirimu di cermin sekarang dan melihat bukti ucapanku..."

Pemuda mungil itu tersadar kembali dan membalas kesal,"Aku ini lelaki, jangan katakan wajahku manis !"

"Sulit mencari padanan kata yang cocok. Itu yang paling pas menurutku..." Dengan santai seniornya mengeluarkan argumen bernada bosan.

"Kau menggodaku?" Sena menatapnya curiga.

Pemuda pirang yang menggendongnya hanya membalas dengan ekspresi seduktif, "Menurutmu?"

"Ugh..." Semu manis terlukis lagi di apel pipinya ketika pemiliknya mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua tosca yang menatapnya lurus.

"Apa perlu kuberi ciuman agar kau percaya bahwa aku jujur berkata kalau kau manis?" Bisik goda sang iblis di telinga kecilnya.

"Hentikan itu..." Sena memperingatkan dengan nada dingin. Lebih dari ini, apalagi dengan bayangan mimpinya semalam yang masih ada di pikirannya, pasti akan ada hal yang ia sesali nanti.

Suatu hal yang amat langka dan mengejutkan ketika Hiruma menuruti ucapannya, walau wajahnya memberikan ekspresi kemenangan yang menyebalkan, setidaknya ia memberikan Sena ruang privasinya,"Ah, setidaknya aku berhasil membuatmu berhenti menggeliat," ucapnya sebelum melangkah lagi menuju ruang tengah.

Tiba di sana, dengan ringan seniornya menurunkannya di sofa dan kembali memberi _gesture_ membungkuk,"Nah, sudah sampai, Tuan Muda."

Sena menggeram antara kesal dan menutupi rasa malu,"Aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Kekeke...Terima kasih. Kalau tidak begitu, reputasiku sebagai iblis bisa tercoret," jawabnya santai. Ah...tentu saja tak luput dari kenyataan bahwa menyenangkan sekali menggoda juniornya.

_Runningback_ yang duduk di hadapannya membalas, "...Kau mengucapkan terima kasih saja sudah salah kaprah."

Alis runcing melengkung naik mendengar komentar menarik tersebut, "...Ah, lidahmu makin tajam ya? _Kuso chibi_..."

Mendengar ini, Sena hanya mengangkat bahunya santai, "Berkat kau..kurasa..."

"Cih...padahal aku berniat membuatmu lebih...submisif..." umpat Hiruma setengah hati. Yah...sebenarnya begini juga boleh...karena lebih banyak tantangan, akan lebih

mengasyikkan. _/Hm..ya, hidangan akan terasa lebih lezat jika bumbunya lebih pedas.../_ pikirnya senang.

Bola mata karamel menatapnya sebal mendengar umpatan kaptennya,"Jangan bercanda. Tidak akan..."

Sang iblis menggubris ucapan itu seolah angin lalu dan dalam diam ia mengambil tangan juniornya sebelum memberi kecupan bersuara di punggung tangan mungil tersebut.

"Aku serius, sayang...Kekeke.."

_**BLUSH!**_

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik tangan itu ditarik kembali oleh pemiliknya yang sedari tadi tampaknya memerah permanen. Melihatnya, mau tak mau naluri Hiruma sebagai pria yang mendominasi, merasa bangga karena ia sadar sebagai penyebab rona tersebut.

"Kekeke...oh, astaga..." tawanya terhibur.

Pemuda mungil itu menggeram kesal. Lagi-lagi ia dipermainkan...tapi tak berarti bisa membuatnya melupakan alasan ia ke apartemen mewah itu, "Oh! Diamlah! Bisakah kau serius? Aku kemari karena-"

"Tadi kau bertemu Shin dari Oujo White Knights?" potong seniornya dingin. Atmosfir canda sebelumnya seolah berubah drastis membeku hanya karena satu kalimat tersebut. Sang _syumu_ sendiri merasakan perubahan itu secara nyata dan tak sadar mengepal tangannya waspada,

"A..ah...ba-bagaima.." Sekelibat pikiran bahwa mungkin saja Hiruma memiliki kamera tersembunyi di seluruh kota membuatnya bergidik. Namun bola mata tosca yang sejenak menatapnya, memberi jawaban berbeda,

"Aroma...dan aku tak suka itu..." Sang komandan neraka mengingat kembali jejak aroma yang ditangkap indra penciumannya ketika tadi juniornya berada dalam pelukannya. Wangi sabun yang biasa ia pakai setelah latihan sore dengan sedikit parfum buah dari pencuci rambut yang selalu digunakannya, rumput segar dengan embun sore, serta bunga dandelion...

Ditambah sentuhan jiwa yang putih bersih, aroma tubuh pemuda mungil itu bisa dikatakan membuat insting iblisnya 'lapar'. Namun diantara semuanya, samar-samar aroma lain turut melekat. Dan karena ia mengenal siapa pemiliknya, itu membuatnya waspada. _/Cih, mengganggu saja.../_

Melihat ekspresi seniornya yang makin gelap, tak sadar Sena beringsut menjauh ke sisi lain dari sofa, "A..oh.."

"Jadi ?" tanyanya lagi.

RB Deimon itu mengambil napas pendek sebelum mulai menjelaskan, "Uh...um...y-yah...tadi aku memang bertemu dengan Shin-san. D-dan sebetulnya kenapa aku datang kemari karena..ah...Ku-kurasa seharusnya aku tak perlu sampai kemari..um..err..."

Setelah dipikir-pikir dengan tenang, tampaknya ia hanya terlalu panik tak jelas karena kaget. Padahal ia bisa menyampaikannya lewat pesan singkat atau menelepon, tapi kakinya bergerak lebih cepat dari pikirannya. _/Duh, tapi sudah terlanjur tiba disini.../_ ia berujar cemas dalam hati. Dan sekarang Hiruma tampaknya mulai kesal menunggu...

"..."

Menelan ludah, dengan terbata Sena berkata,"...A-aku pulang sa-"

Lengan panjang yang dengan cepat ditempatkan pada kedua sisi luar tubuhnya, dengan jelas membuat penjara tubuh yang melarangnya pergi. Belum lagi senyum super manis yang perlahan tersungging di bibir tipis kapten timnya,

"Hm...? " Ia bergumam tanya. Sekali lihat saja Sena tahu kalau 'Hiruma' dan 'senyum manis' jika berada dalam satu frame, sudah sepatutnya diwaspadai penuh. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata hijau tosca yang menatapnya lurus, ia akhirnya menyerah untuk menjelaskan.

" ...Ta-tadi...anehnya, ia bukan membicarakan soal turnamen dan semacamnya...ta-tapi.." _Runningback_ mungil itu terhenti sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"...Tapi ?.." bujuk seniornya tak sabar.

"Ah...um, so-soal...Hiruma-san..." Jawaban ini membuat sang iblis menaikkan alis keheranan.

"...Aku?" tanyanya. _/Hoo...menarik../_

Dengan cemas Sena mengibaskan tangannya takut dan cepat-cepat menambahkan,"Bu-bukan mengenai strategi yang kau buat! Er...bagaimana aku menjelaskannya..umh..."

Hiruma menghela pelan sebelum bangkit melepaskan pemuda mungil itu dan mengambil tempat duduk di kursi tangan yang berada di samping sofa dimana Sena duduk. Menyilangkan kaki dan menopang dagunya santai dengan punggung tangan, ia memulai, " Ceritakan saja. Kalau memang apa yang ia bicarakan begitu membuatmu merasa panik hingga harus menemuiku sekarang."

Sena mengangguk,"Ah...oh..y-ya...ta-tadi kami bertemu di jalur lari yang biasa kupakai latihan. Um, awalnya pembicaraannya biasa saja mengenai turnamen...tapi.."

_"Kapten kalian..."Sesungguhnya suara datar Shin dirasakan begitu membuat kaku atmosfir santai yang tadi berada di sekitar sungai itu, namun karena kelihatannya sejak awal apa yang ia akan bicarakan adalah hal penting , Sena berusaha bersikap biasa saja,_

_ "Y__a? Ada apa dengan Hiruma-san?"ujarnya tenang. Dalam hatinya, runningback itu bersorak karena suaranya tak terbata._

_ Linebacker Oujo yang duduk di sampingnya menolehkan kepala dan menatap lurus padanya, "Kau...atau kalian...dari mana mengenalnya?"_

_ /Ha?/ Sena otomatis menjawab, "Eh? Tentu saja di sekolah..."_

_ "Asalnya?"_

_ "Um..orangtuanya dari__ Jepang..." jawabnya ragu. Entah mengapa, firasatnya tak enak..._

_ "Ia punya kakak?" lanjut Shin._

_ "Er..." /Ugh gawat...aku lupa menanyakan pada Hiruma-san mengenai identitas palsu yang ia buat./ __Secara sadar Sena memainkan rerumputan yang ada di bawah tangannya ketika berpikir untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan sebelumnya, "Kenapa..Shin-san ingin tahu soal itu?"_

_ Pemuda berambut hitam itu terdiam sejenak, tanpa beban ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sungai yang berkilau karena matahari sore,"Aku heran saja."_

_ "Hah?"_

_ "Kalau benar ada seorang yang memiliki kemampuan bermain football seperti itu, seharusnya semasa SMP ia setidaknya dikenal lewat rumor sekalipun tak pernah ikut bertanding," jelasnya profesional. Tapi jawaban ini membuat Sena harus berpikir keras lagi membuat cerita palsu._

_ "Er..yah...mungkin dia low profile? Sejujurnya aku sendiri kurang tahu apa-apa tentang Hiruma-san..." __ujarnya setengah hati./Ha-ha-ha...yah...walau semua itu tak sepenuhnya bohong.../_

_ "...Eyeshield ?"_

_ "Ya?"_

_ "Menurutmu...adakah manusia yang sama persis sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan dirinya saat ini?" Suatu pertanyaan yang ada di luar perkiraan pemuda berambut cokelat yang kini menatap lawan bicaranya kaget._

_ "Err...tentu tidak...mereka seharunya...menua...yah...normalnya begitu.." jawabnya mengira-ngira._

_ "Operasi plastik juga tidak mungkin untuk mempertahankan wujud remaja seseorang. Kau setuju dengan itu?"_

_ "Um..ya...tentu saja. Mustahil jika terlihat tanpa cacat." Sena mengangguk bingung. /Apa maksudnya Shin-san soal ini?/Apa yang dikatakan Shin berikutnya justru membuat ia yang mendengarnya panik,_

_ "...Kalau...kukatakan bahwa aku pernah melihat foto kapten kalian sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan perawakan yang tepat sama dengan sekarang. Apa menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas._

_ /Hieeeee?/ Ekspresi panik Sena akan terlihat amat menarik jika saja linebacker itu sedang tak menatap sungai dengan begitu intens, namun ini kesempatan bagi murid Deimon itu juga untuk mengendalikan dirinya,"A-ahhahaha...Ma-mana mungkin kan? Barangkali ada yang mirip dengannya..." tawanya ragu._

_ "Tapi terlihat begitu identik.." bisik linebacker itu, nyaris tak terdengar rival yang duduk disampingnya._

_"Eh? Maaf?"_

_ "Bukan, bukan apa-apa..." Seniornya itu menggeleng pelan, hela lelah terdengar pelan sebelum ia melanjutkan lagi, "Tapi jujur saja...keberadaannya membuatku tak nyaman."_

_ "Ke-kenapa?" Tiba-tiba Sena teringat pikirannya dulu mengenai pemuda berambut hitam itu yang sepertinya memiliki indera keenam._

_ Di sini, Shin tampak ragu untuk menjelaskan. Ia terhenti sejenak untuk menyusun kata-katanya agar tersampaikan jelas,"Ini mungkin terdengar absurd..tapi...sepertinya ia tak seharusnya berada di sini..."_

_ "Ah..."_

_ Mendengar respon pendek itu, sang linebacker menatap lawan bicaranya yang mengeluarkan ekspresi kepemahaman. Tampaknya ia salah mengartikan,"Oh, bukan maksudku bahwa aku membencinya atau ingin menghilangkan pesaing dalam football. Tapi...istilahnya seperti tersesat di dunia..." _

"...Dia bicara seolah aku ini hantu...Heh..." Hiruma mendengus tawa mendengar cerita tersebut. _/Tak disangka. Dia membaca artikel itu ya?/_

Pemuda mungil yang sedari tadi begitu cemas menceritakannya, tak sabar bertanya langsung, "Ja-Jadi? Kenapa bisa begitu? Maksudku...kau dan foto itu..."

"Itu aku.." jawab sang iblis santai.

Bola mata karamel membesar kaget mendengar jawaban bernada ringan itu,"Eh? Kalau begitu..."

Hiruma hanya mengangkat bahunya santai dan bersandar penuh pada kursinya. Ia menggumam pikir sebelum menjelaskan,"Kecurigaan si _hand crusher_ itu benar. Yang berada dalam foto sepuluh tahun lalu itu , orang yang membebaskanku waktu itu cukup terkenal, jadi bagaimanapun juga, mau tak mau media mengeksposnya. Kalau jeli seperti dia, mungkin dia sadar bahwa beberapa kali aku ikut tertangkap kamera beberapa di artikel koran."

"Ah..begitu ya...masuk akal..." Sena mengangguk-angguk paham akan penjelasan panjang tadi. Ada saja kebetulan seperti itu di dunia...

"Ya. Begitulah," jawab singkat seniornya membenarkan.

"..."

"..."

Hiruma mengangkat alisnya heran dengan terhentinya percakapan mereka,"...Kau tak penasaran?"

"Hm? Soal apa?" Pemuda mungil yang duduk di depannya balik bertanya bingung.

"10 tahun lalu. Siapa yang membuka segel buku itu dan berhasil membuatku tersegel lagi?" bujuknya. Bukankah biasanya orang akan penasaran setelah mendengar segelintir kisah 'hidup'nya di dunia manusia di masa lalu?

"Kau ingin memberitahuku?"

"Kau mau tahu?"

Sang _syumu_ mengangkat bahunya ringan dan mengerutkan kening penuh tanda tanya, "Kalau tak keberatan, silakan. Aku tak memaksa..."

Hiruma terhenti sejenak sebelum mengibaskan tangannya tanda menolak,"Tak usahlah..."

"Ya sudah..."

"..."

Hela keras bercampur geraman keluar dari mulut sang senior yang tampaknya tak menyangka tanggapan seperti ini yang akan ia dapatkan,"Hei,hei...Apa ini? Sungguh reaksimu itu tak menarik. Mendengar Shin membicarakan kecurigaannya, kau panik. Tapi begitu jelas perihalnya, kau justru tak penasaran. Padahal selama ini kau tak kenal banyak mengenai iblis dihadapanmu ini..." Akhirinya dengan menunjuk diri sendiri.

Bersandar merilekskan punggungnya yang kelelahan, Sena menatap langit-langit apartemen saat berpikir apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu sebelum menanggapi komentar tadi, "...Yah..jujur saja..aku penasaran. Tapi..."

Ia terhenti. Mungkin jawabannya ini akan terkesan begitu hebat dan sepenuh hati, namun itu hal sejujurnya yang ia pikirkan ketika mendengar kisah yang diceritakan seniornya, "..kalau masa lalu itu membuatmu tetap terjebak kembali ke dalam buku, kurasa takkan memberiku petunjuk apa-apa untuk membantumu bebas." Lanjutnya yakin.

Mata tajam menyipit memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga "...Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada _kuso chibi_?"

"Oh, ya ampun...Biarpun aku lambat, tak berarti aku bodoh. Hiruma-san sendiri terlihat terlalu tenang ketika kuberitahu bahwa mungkin saja seseorang mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Kurasa sejak awal kau punya kecurigaan, jadi kutarik kesimpulan bahwa sebenarnya percuma saja aku panik," Sena mendengus sebal.

"...Bingo. Analisismu kalau mau, pengamatanmu bisa tajam juga..." Seniornya mengangguk-angguk pada diri sendiri, menemukan hal yang baru ia ketahui tersebut menarik.

Pemuda mungil itu terdiam sejenak berpikir sebelum menjelaskan,"Mungkin...karena sering main dengan Mamori-neechan, aku sedikit paham bagaimana para gadis berinteraksi. Mereka jarang memakai kata-kata secara langsung, namun secara tersamar mereka mengerti dari bahasa tubuh mereka. Kupikir, aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menjauhi orang yang berpotensi akan mengusikku...sebagian besar itu benar...walau tetap saja..." Ia menghela panjang mengingat nasibnya selama ini.

Hiruma memandangnya sebal setelah mendengar penjelasan tadi, _/Memangnya aku anak gadis apa?/_. Namun, ia jadi sadar sesuatu dari cerita tersebut, "Ah...itu yang menyebabkan kau sensitif toh..."

Sena mengangkat bahunya kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagipula...sebenarnya Hiruma-san tak mau bicara mengenai hal itu dulu kan?"

"...Nanti saja kalau kau sudah siap...," ujarnya setelah terdiam sesaat.

Sena mengangguk pelan,"...Terserahmu saja..."

Hening.

"Oi, _kuso chibi_.."

"Hm?" Sena mengintip dari balik poninya mendengar namanya dipanggil setelah entah berapa lama. Astaga, keheningan dan suhu sejuk ruangan membuatnya nyaris tertidur.

"Ini baru hari ketiga sejak kita semua kembali dari Amerika dan derajat kedewasaanmu tiba-tiba naik." Seniornya berucap pikir.

"...Ah...kurasa karena aku banyak merenung untuk introspeksi diri hari ini..," jawab Sena tanpa bertatap langsung dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Untuk apa?" Ia bisa merasakan kaptennya mengangkat alis.

"_BLUSH!..._Bu-bukan apa-apa...," ujarnya terbata.

"Hoo..." Kaptennya terdengar penasaran, sangat mungkin disebabkan karena rona merah yang muncul di pipi pemuda mungil itu. Mata hijau toscanya menatap tajam, seolah menanyakan lebih jauh untuk penjelasan selanjutnya.

Sena menelan ludah dan memberanikan menatap langsung sang iblis,"La-lagipula..tadi aku hanya agak kaget dan panik saja...seharusnya tak usah sampai kemari...Rasanya...berlebihan kan?"

Hiruma terdiam mendengar itu dan tetap melempar tatapan tajam padanya ketika menanggapi,"Ya...memang."

Dalam hati, Sena menghela lega. Ia berdehem menghilangkan canggung sebelum bicara lagi,"Ugh...umh...ka-kalau begitu..itu saja...Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang...Um..ya.." ujarnya sembari memainkan tangannya cemas dan mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"..."

Melihat tak ada respon khusus, _syumu_ mungil itu bangkit dari sofanya dan merapikan diri, "Euh...oke..a-aku pergi-" Belum selesai kalimatnya, Hiruma memanggilnya pelan.

"_Kuso chibi_."

"A-apa?" Sena menatap seniornya ragu. Pemuda tampan itu turut bangkit dari sofanya sebelum berkata,

"Temani aku."

"Ha?" Bola mata karamel memandang bingung kaptennya yang kini tengah meregangkan tubuh.

"Ughh...Di sini membosankan...berkas kerja juga membuatku jenuh...," jelasnya tatkala memutar tangan dan lehernya. Ini tetap saja tidak menjawab kebingungan _runningback_ mungil itu,

"Er...dan?" tanyanya lagi.

Hiruma memutar tangannya ketika menjawab ringan,"Hmh...karena sudah kukirim pesan singkat pada orang tuamu kalau kau keluar bersamaku-"

"APA? SEJAK KAPAN?" Rasa-rasanya ia tak melihat iblis itu menggunakan ponsel sedari tadi. Oh..tunggu..tadi ia sempat nyaris tertidur..mungkin pada saat itu. Tapi tetap saja,

"...jadi sekarang aku ganti pakaian dulu. Kau juga ganti, karena pakai seragam tampak terlalu formal-"

"TUNGGU! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

"-setelah itu kita cari makan malam." Hiruma menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah menggeretakkan buku-buku jarinya yang pegal.

"HIRUMA-SAN!"

"Apa?" Sang iblis menaikkan alisnya santai, tak sadar sama sekali bahwa sedari tadi ia tak mengacuhkan pemuda mungil itu.

"Kau...ugh...kenapa kau lakukan ini sih?" Sena bertanya pasrah.

"...Kan tadi kubilang, di sini membosankan," jawab seniornya pasti.

"Lalu! Hubungannya denganku?"

"...Yah...kalau bersamamu biasanya ada hal menarik..." jawabnya tanpa kehilangan intonasi. Sena tertawa sarkastik mendengar itu,

"...Ha-ha-ha.."

"Ikut aku..." Perintah sang iblis sembari melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah.

"Kemana?"

"Kamarku."

"HAH?" Sena berteriak panik mendengarnya.

Hiruma berbalik menatapnya sebal, "Kau mau ambil pakaian ganti atau tidak? Atau kau mau aku yang memilihkan-"

Teringat dengan pengalamannya dulu, Sena buru-buru memotong tawaran kaptennya,"Biar aku saja!"

**(((1x21)))**

Sena menatap _Porterhouse steak_ ukuran besar yang terhidang hangat di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Malam itu berubah menjadi event yang membingungkan dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Diawali dengan kejutan bahwa Hiruma memiliki mobil dan bisa mengendarainya. (terlebih lagi sedan sport jenis Roll Royce. Yang dengan bangga dijelaskan pemuda pirang itu pada juniornya.)

Lalu, ia diseret ke butik-butik privat langganan seniornya untuk membeli jas dan _coat_. (Yang membuat _runningback_ itu ternganga karena harga yang tertera di tag dan kenyataan bahwa sang kapten sangatlah memperhatikan mode). Tentu saja malam itu tak lolos dari rutinitas Hiruma membeli amunisi dari pasar gelap (khusus yang ini, Sena ditinggal di dalam mobil sehingga tak tahu dengan siapa dan dimana Hiruma bertransaksi).

Satu-satunya hal yang paling normal dialami _syumu_ mungil itu adalah belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di _hypermarket _dimana seniornya lebih banyak 'membebaskan' ia untuk berkreasi mengisi lemari dapur apartemennya.

Dan kegiatan terakhir mereka...justru makan malam yang menjadi tujuan utama Hiruma pergi ke luar hari itu. Belum habis rasa kaget Sena setelah dibawa kesana-kemari, restoran tempat mereka makan juga tak tanggung-tanggung sekelas _jetset_ dan berada di puncak gedung tempat butik Burberry berada, dimana tadi Hiruma berbelanja parfum. (Favorit QB Deimon itu tetap yang memiliki wangi citrus dalam racikannya.)

Bagaimana dengan harga menu yang berada di restoran itu? Jangan ditanya...

Belum memesan saja sudah membuat perut Sena melilit ketika melihat daftar menu. Syukur seniornya berinisiatif memesankan ia makanan dan dengan santai mengatakan bahwa ia yang mentraktir makan malam ketika melihat dirinya mematung dengan muka pucat.

Dan ketika aroma hangat kaldu sapi kental dengan sentuhan bumbu lada hitam dan rempah ringan dari daging setengah matang terhirup oleh hidung kecilnya, ia baru tersadar kembali dari pikirannya yang membeku.

Pikiran pertama yang membuatnya berekspresi tak percaya adalah_, /Besar sekali ukuran dagingnya!/ _Sebelum ia menarik napas ringan dan membiarkan aroma masakan membuatnya lapar. Membuka matanya perlahan, mau tak mau ia harus menganggumi interior ruangan yang berkesan nyaman, mewah, namun tidak berlebihan.  
Dominasi warna obsidian, sedikit sentuhan warna putih gading pada penggunaan kain, dan pendaran lembut lilin aromaterapi di atas meja yang menemani kelip lampu dari pemandangan kota dari kaca yang mengelilingi ruangan, jelas mengatakan bahwa kau berada dalam tempat istimewa dengan penawaran kualitas terbaik.

_/Tapi rasanya ada yang luput dari keadaan ini.../ _pikir RB itu kebingungan. Ya, jelas saja. Hiruma Youichi? Membawanya untuk makan malam di tempat mewah? Ditraktir pula? (Sekalipun itu keputusan sepihak) Terlalu aneh...

"Hi-Hiruma-san?" Panggil Sena perlahan sembari melihat seniornya yang kini melahap _tuna caviar_.

"Hm?" gumam Hiruma tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Bola mata karamel menatapnya ragu,"Kau yakin..er...kau sehat?"

Pemuda jangkung itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memberi tatapan skeptis, "Ya...tentu...aku tak pernah sakit..." jawabnya ringan sebelum melanjutkan makan lagi.

"Um..oke..." Sena mengangguk kecil dengan pertanyaan menumpuk di benaknya. Seniornya yang melihat ia terdiam tak menyentuh makanan, dengan datar berkomentar,

"_Kuso chibi_, kalau kau tak mau _steak_nya, berikan padaku," ujarnya ringan. Jujur saja, perutnya masih lapar. Menu yang ia pesan tampaknya tak cukup mengenyangkan perut 'manusia'nya.

Syumu Deimon itu menggeleng pelan,"Ah..tidak. Akan kumakan..."

Hiruma menatapnya lurus sebelum menghela pelan,"Hh...Kau bingung?"

"...Ya...," ujar Sena setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Kaptennya tak langsung menjawabnya, pemuda pirang itu memainkan buah zaitun di gelasnya sebelum bicara,

"Jujur saja...aku tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini...hanya rasanya tiba-tiba ingin. Impuls irrasional kurasa..." jelasnya dengan sedikit nada keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Oh..." Pemegang kontraknya menggumam sembari mengunyak potongan daging lambat-lambat. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia harus bersiap untuk pembicaraan yang berat, "Hiruma-san...?"

"Hn..?"

Denting lembut besi dan keramik alat makan yang beradu ketika Sena meletakkan peralatan makannya menandakan ia sudah siap untuk bicara. RB mungil itu memulai,"Ini mungkin agak aneh...tapi...apa benar kau tak apa-apa?"

"Energi dan kewarasanku masih ada, kalau itu maksudmu...," jawab Hiruma santai.

"Bukan, bukan begitu...," Sena mengerutkan dahi ketika ia merangkai ucapan yang dalam pikirannya, "...jujur saja. Selama beberapa hari di Las Vegas juga kau seperti ini. Maksudku, terlihat...sangat kelelahan secara emosional...Bukan fisikmu, tapi...entahlah... Walau ketika tiba di Jepang itu semua berkurang, tapi...kau masih terlihat berbeda.." jelasnya panjang. Alis runcing berkerut mendengarnya dan sejenak mata pemiliknya tampak kosong tanpa menatap hal tertentu.

"Hmm..._Kuso chibi_, apa akhir-akhir ini kau pernah merasa tiba-tiba kelelahan tanpa alasan jelas?" ujar seniornya setelah beberapa saat. _Runningback_ mungil itu menggeleng pelan,

"Uh...tidak?"

Hiruma bersandar mundur pada kursinya ketika mendengar hal ini,"...Kalau begitu aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jawabanmu tadi mencoret opsi terakhir yang jadi dugaanku sebagai apa penyebabnya. Dengan kata lain, aku tak punya jawaban untuk hal itu." Jelasnya dengan nada datar. Ada sesuatu yang luput dari masalah ini...tapi apa?

Suara juniornya mengembalikan fokusnya dari debat mental dalam dirinya,"Ah..begitu...Tapi, apa ini mengganggumu? Maksudku..perubahan keadaan kemarin?"

Dahi sang iblis berkerut mendengar pertanyaan tadi, _/Mengganggu...ya?/_ Tak pernah terpikir olehnya hingga ke arah sana, variabel lain bernama 'perburuan _blackmail _dan MLM ala iblis_'_ mungkin jadi alasan pikirannnya tak berfokus pada hal tersebut. "...Kurasa, tidak sampai menjadi keadaan yang berada diluar kendaliku. Jadi...kurasa tidak..." Jelasnya perlahan. _/Atau ya...karena sesungguhnya baru kali ini aku merasa benar-benar tak nyaman..seolah ada sesuatu yang luput dari sepengetahuanku./ _

"Hm...lalu...kenapa kau sempat berpikir alasannya dihubungkan denganku?" Sena menyeruput sedikit jus apel di gelasnya sebelum menanyakan hal ini. Pembicaraan berat selalu membuatnya tegang.

"Kontrak."

"He?"

Bola mata tosca menatapnya lurus saat menjelaskan dengan nada serius,"Kontrak darah yang mengikatmu denganku. Dan kau pernah memberikan energi hidupmu padaku. Seharusnya, aku tak merasa kelelahan maupun diluar kontrol. Tapi beberapa waktu lalu, seperti yang kau katakan, aku memang merasa...agak kacau..."

"Um...tapi sebelumnya setelah kuberikan..um, err..energiku..kau tak pernah seperti itu kan?" Sena menahan rona merah yang berusaha muncul di pipinya ketika mengingat 'proses' transfer energi tersebut di masa lampau. Dilihatnya seniornya menopang dagu di kepalan tangan yang ia taruh di atas meja,

"Karena itu...kupikir kau yang mengalami kelelahan ekstrim."

Mata karamel memandangnya bingung, "Oh?"

_/Ah...aku lupa. Ia tak tahu mengenai hal itu.../_ Hiruma tersadar akan minimnya obrolan mereka mengenai kontrak darah yang mengikat keduanya dan menjelaskan,"Seandainya pemegang kontrakku energi kehidupannya berkurang, aku bisa merasakannya secara langsung. Dulu sekali ketika orang yang mengikat kontrak denganku mendekati akhir hidupnya, aku mengalami hal yang mirip. Seolah energiku turut terhisap..."

"Ah..sedangkan keadaanku baik-baik saja. Jadi kau tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Begitu ya?" Syumu mungil itu mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Hn."

"...Apa...karena kau memforsir diri?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Benar juga...itu tak mungkin..."

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Sena kembali melanjutkan makannya dan Hiruma sesekali menyesap _wine _di gelasnya. Anak SMA yang baik sebetulnya tak minum alkohol, tapi hei...dia bukan manusia, jadi aturan itu tak berlaku baginya. Plus,minuman mewah cocok untuk kesempurnaan penampilannya malam ini. Yah, kalau sudah modis, totalitas hingga perfeksionis.

...Tidak juga, dia hanya senang menikmati pandangan iri dari pelanggan lain di restoran itu yang mengira-ngira dari mana ia mendapatkan semua kemewahan miliknya. Boleh lah kalau kita mengatakan ia sedang ingin pamer. Lagipula, energi negatif yang keluar justru membuat sang iblis merasa nyaman.

"Um...Hiruma-san? Aku sudah selesai." Hiruma menatap piring juniornya. Garpu dan pisau yang sudah dibalik serta gelas jus yang nyaris kosong memang menandakan hal tersebut. Ia mengangguk paham sebelum membunyikan lonceng untuk memanggil pelayan.

Ketika seniornya memberikan kartu platinum untuk pembayaran, ia memberi isyarat pada Sena untuk bersiap-siap pergi, "Kau tunggu di luar saja, aku menunggu tab dan kartuku. Nanti kuantar pulang," perintahnya.

Sena mengangguk pelan sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan keluar restoran lebih dulu untuk menunggu di lobi. Lagi-lagi...ada perasaan menggelitik di perutnya dan pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

**(((1x21)))**

Tunggu.

TUUUUUUNGGU DULU!

Apa?

Seolah terkena _tackle_ beruntun ketika pertandingan, perasaan terkejut bercampur malu -dan...apa ia merasa senang juga?- bergerumul dalam dirinya ketika menyadari keadaannya sekarang yang terasa begitu familiar. Atau lebih tepatnya setelah panjang lebar mendengarkan Hiruma mengulas kembali kegiatan mereka malam itu.

Oke, pertama ia keluar dengan seniornya untuk jalan-jalan (lebih banyak berbelanja sih...). Kedua, mereka makan malam di restoran. Dan ketiga, seniornya mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Catatan tambahan bahwa mereka pergi berdua dan dengan fasilitas super mewah milik Hiruma yang seolah amat memanjakannya.

Ditambah atmosfir, tempat yang begitu strategis ketika mereka berdua pergi, dan kenyataan bahwa keduanya bisa mengobrol santai, rasanya ia bisa mengerti jika orang-orang di semua tempat yang mereka kunjungi tadi memandanganya dengan aneh. Ia, dengan pakaian santai, bercengkrama santai dengan pemuda tampan dengan tampilan borjuis. Jika ia menempatkan dirinya pada pandangan orang-orang tersebut, ada tiga hal yang menjadi perkiraan utama. Mungkin dia dianggap sebagai adiknya, namun melihat bagaimana Hiruma memperlakukannya...

"Jadi, seharusnya aku mendapat kecupan selamat malam di akhir kencan hari ini..." Seniornya mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum iblis berlapis gula. Wajah rupawan yang seolah berpendar pucat oleh lembut cahaya bulan yang berhasil menembus kaca mobil itu memberinya pandangan nakal ketika kepala pemiliknya bersandar pada setir mobil.

Syumu mungil itu melempar tatapan tajam sebagai peringatan. Alangkah efektifnya hal tersebut jika tak disertai dengan rona merah muda di wajah manisnya. "Tidak."

"Oh..ayolah..toh bukan pertama kalinya kau menciumku di depan rumahmu sendiri kan? Kekeke.." Ah, ya. Itu satu hal lagi yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia harus menolak permintaan tersebut.

"Ti-dak. Titik. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya,dan aku akan sangat menghagai jika kau membuka kunci mobil ini." Sena menyilangkan tangannya dan memberikan ekspresi paling mengancam yang ia bisa. Sejenak lawan bicaranya menaikkan alis, namun sesuatu yang membuatnya mengeluarkan seringai tipis.

"Membosankan~ _Kuso chibi _kau terlalu kaku." Dengan nada main-main Hiruma menanggapi juniornya. Belum sempat Sena membalas, sang iblis turun dari mobil dan berputar santai mengelilingi kendaraan mewah miliknya sebelum membukakkan pintu bagi pemuda mungil itu, "Silakan."

Nada lembut yang mengiringi kata tersebut bukan hanya membuat Sena terkejut, namun juga waspada. Kenapa Hiruma tiba-tiba berubah..

"Oh! Kudengar ada suara mobil, ternyata Hiruma-kun!"

Sena menahan diri untuk mencekik leher jenjang yang berada di dekatnya ketika mendengar suara senang Mamanya yang keluar dari rumah.

"Selamat malam, Kobayakawa-san." Secara otomatis mode 'anak baik-baik dan menawan' dari Hiruma, keluar untuk berakting di depan orang tuanya.

_/Dia itu.../_ Antara cemas dan kesal Sena akhirnya turun dari mobil dan memaksakan tersenyum menyapa, "Hai, Ma.."

"Sena! Bagaimana tadi? Menyenangkan? Kalian pergi kemana saja? Wah, wah...Hiruma-kun...ini..luar biasa..." Mamanya dengan cepat berpindah topik dari putranya ketika melihat dengan apa Sena diantar pulang. Bola mata cokelat juga menilai baik-baik tampilan seniornya sebelum terkikik senang, "Ara~? Kau terlihat amat tampan malam ini, Hiruma-kun. Sayang sekali hanya jalan-jalan dengan Sena ya?" Mamanya menggoda seniornya dengan nada canda.

"Ahaha..Terima kasih...Soal itu bukan masalah. Toh, dia cukup manis untuk menjadi pasangan kencanku kan? Bagaimana?" balas seniornya dengan nada canda yang sama. Sena mengeleringkan matanya mendengar ironi tersebut. Mendadak ia merasa dingin ketika melihat orang tuanya terdiam berpikir dan memberinya pandangan serius.

_/Ba-bahaya.../_

"M-Ma...aku tidak-"

"Ahahahha!" Suara tawa Mamanya membuat ia mematung bingung. Lho? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Ia yakin betul tadi tatapan dingin berasal dari bola mata cokelat itu...

"Oh, astaga. Hiruma-kun...Sena memang manis sekali, tapi kurasa kehidupan masa mudamu masih panjang~" Mamanya mengedipkan mata.

"Dia saja cukup," ujar Hiruma santai dengan seringai nakal tersungging di bibirnya. Orang tuanya menanggapi dengan seringai yang sama.

_ /Oke...ini mulai terasa aneh.../ _pikir Sena waspada. Seolah ada interaksi yang tak ia mengerti diantara keduanya, namun ia bisa menangkap sinyal bahaya.

"Hmm...nanti kita bicarakan lagi ya, Hiruma-kun?" Gumam pelan terdengar dari wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Asalkan jangan berakhir dengan hasil buruk," senyumnya santai. "Aku masih ingin berkunjung kemari."

"Oh, kau manis sekali..." Kobayakawa senior tertawa lepas lagi. Sena tak tahan dengan keanehan ini, memutuskan bicara.

"Ma...apa maksudnya?" tanyanya ragu. Entah kenapa berharap tak mendengar jawabannya.

"Bukan apa-apa...hanya saja Hiruma-kun beberapa kali datang kemari untuk meminta ijin berkencan denganmu."

_ APA?_

"...dan jelas saja Mama dan Papa kaget sekali dengan permintaannya. Maksud Mama..kau tau...masyarakat dan tanggapan orang..."

_HAH?_

"...tapi kami memutuskan mencoba memberi kesempatan malam ini..."

_TUNGGU DULU!_

"...dan setelah melihat ini serta tanggung jawabnya selama kau di Amerika, Mama rasa kami bisa menyerahkan kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada Hiruma-kun untuk hal tersebut..."

_BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?_

"...Ia bisa diandalkan."

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini kaki Sena terasa benar-benar lemas. Kalau benar apa yang ia pikirkan, "Ma! Aku bukan-"

"Terima kasih, Kobayakawa-san. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik." Hiruma membungkuk hormat dan menunjukkan wajah bahagia seolah lepas dari beban berat ketika ia menegakkan punggungnya lagi. Tapi, Sena tahu betul tindakannya itu untuk memotong ucapan pembelaan dirinya.

"Hiruma-san! Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana dengan-"

"Sena," panggil Mamanya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah tahu mengenai hubunganmu dan Hiruma-kun. Jangan bersikap seolah itu tidak ada...kasihan Hiruma-kun.." ujarnya pelan.

_/Kasihan? Dia? Bagaimana denganku!/_ Pemuda mungil itu menyerah dengan kata-kata dan tak berusaha bicara apapun lagi. Ia terlampau bingung, marah, dan frustasi dengan kejutan ajaib ini. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Mamanya berikutnya membuat ia tersedak liurnya sendiri dan berharap dapat membunuh sang iblis,

"Oh...dan Mama dan Papa tetap ingin menggendong cucu yang manis~ Kalian jangan lupa itu ya~"

Ralat.

Ia berharap seseorang membunuhnya sekarang.

_Iindesuka? Iindesuka?_

_Konna ni hito wa suki natte inndesuka?  
Iindesuka? Iindesuka?_

_Konna ni hito wa shinjitemo iindesuka?  
(1)_

**...****TBC…**

**(((1x21)))****  
**

**A/N:**

**(1) **Iindesuka – Radwimps (Yang suka main di fandom Durarara! Pasti tau deh..XD~)

Yeah_, fluff_ ringan akan ada untuk beberapa chapter kedepan disisipi dengan jalannya pertandingan. Ah, dan saya butuh seorang _beta-reader_. Kalau ada yang punya rekomendasi atau bersedia membantu saya untuk cerita ini, saya amat berterima kasih untuk bantuan kalian.

Lalu..beberapa waktu lalu saya bertemu beberapa pembaca cerita ini yang juga _cosplayer_ di acara _bunkasai_, menyenangkan bisa ber-otaku ria secara langsung dan barter info. Hehe..kalau ada diantara kalian yang tinggal di daerah Bandung, sekali-kali kita ketemuan yuk :D ~

Ooh, satu lagi. Melihat akhir-akhir ini banyak 'gangguan' menulis bagi author di .(fandom manapun) saya jadi terpikir untuk membuat _kinkmeme_ untuk fandom Eyeshield21 Indonesia. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Oke, sekian dari saya untuk chapter ini. Yang berikutnya semoga tidak terlalu lama proses penulisannya. Dan juga...selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan..:)

Mohon komentarnya ya!

Terima kasih telah membaca!

HR


End file.
